Hogwarts läser HP: De Vises Sten
by lealover1
Summary: Umbrigde vill bevisa för världen vilken otäck liten lögnare Harry Potter är och när hon får chansen genom sju böcker tar hon den. Tillsammans med hela Hogwarts och några gäster läser de böckerna. Kommer alla accepterar sanningen? Kommer Harry stå ut med att allla får veta hans innersta tankar och känslor? Kommer vänskapen sättas på prov? Allt kan hända. Läs så får ni veta...
1. Böckerna

"Ginny, vänta." Harry, Ron och Hermione springer snabbt ikapp deras vän (och syster till Ron).  
"Hej, vet ni varför vi ska till stora salen? Vår lektion blev avbruten på grund av det, inte för att det gör så mycket. Vi hade Bins."  
"Vi hade McGonagall, hon blev rasande på paddan som avbröt henne. Paddan har väl en ny regel vi måste få höra."  
"Så, ska vi ha ett möte ikväll?"  
"Jag tror det. Vår Quidditch träning blev inställd."  
"Jag önskar att jag var med i laget."  
"Kan du spela?"  
"För din information Ron. Ja, jag kan spela om du har glömt det."

* * *

"Hrm hrm." Umbridge harklar sig för att få allas uppmärksamhet, tyvärr för henne lyssnar ingen och alla elever sitter och pratar med sina vänner eller i Lunas fall, läser en tidning medans lärarna gör sitt bästa för att hålla undan sina leenden, vilket de misslyckas med som Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred och George märker.  
"Hrm, hrm" Fortfarande ingen respons. Dumbledore ställer sig snabbt upp och alla vänder sig på direkten mot honom för att höra vad han ska säga till Umbridges förargelse.  
"Jag tror att professor Umbridge vill säga något."  
"Tack rektorn, nu innan vi börjar skulle jag vilja att Madam Bones, Auror Tonks, Auror Kingsley, Mr Weasly och ministern kommer in i salen." Genast öppnas dörrarna och alla vandrar in i salen och alla går fram mot lärarbordet utan en av tjejerna med rosa hår som stannar framför Harry.  
"Tjena mors Harry, mår du bra?"  
"Jag mår bara bra Tonks, du själv då?"  
"Sådär, jag hade sönder en dyrbar vas på ministeriet igår."  
"Det vanliga då."  
"Visa lite respekt för de äldre."  
"Ska jag kalla dig Madam Tonks istället då, sen är du bara, vad 13 år äldre än oss."  
"Du har rätt och Madam Tonks får mig låta gammal, fortsätt behandla mig som en vän."  
"Du är en vän, Tonks. Vill du sitta här med oss för att slippa smittas för mycket av grodan?"  
"Det är nog bäst, hon är hemsk."  
"Menar du. Varför är ni här?"  
"Jag vet inte, Hermione. Tror att hon ska berätta nu."  
"Madam Bons, Kingsley, Tonks, Mr Weasly och ministern välkomna."  
"Tack Dumbledore. Kan du berätta vad vi gör här?"  
"Jag har ingen aning. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Alastor välkomna. Jag är glada att ni kunde komma." Alla vänder sig mot dörren där resten av Weasly familjen och Monster ögat står.  
"Ingen orsak Dumbledore. Det är ett nöje att komma tillbaka hit."  
"Om du inte vet vad vi gör här, varför bad du då resten av Weasly familjen och Alastor att komma?"  
"Professor Umbridge sa att jag skulle bjuda hit några jag litar på och jag bjöd in dem, det kommer komma en till senare. Han blev lite försenad. Nu, alla tar plats där de vill sitta." Weasly familjen, minus Percy går genast och sätter sig vid Gryffindor bordet medans de andra stannar kvar vid lärarbordet.  
"Du kan fortsätta nu Dolores."  
"Som ni alla förstår har jag kallat hit er av en anledning. Anledningen är att vi ska avslöja Mr Potters lögner. Jag råkade komma över sju böcker som handlar om honom och de kan bevisa vilken lögnare han är. Allt som står i böckerna är absolut sant. Alla handlar om hans Hogwarts år. Först har vi "De vises sten" sen "Hemlighetens kammare" "Fången från Azkaban" "Den flammade bägaren" "Fenixorden" "Halvblodsprinsen" och "Dödsrelikerna" De första fyra böckerna har redan hänt, den femte är det här året och de två andra framtiden."  
"Wow, det hade vi aldrig kunnat gissa."  
"Nej, vi är ju så dumma. Vi trodde att alla handlade om det förflutna."  
"Tyst Mr Weasly och Mr Weasly, annars får ni Straffkommendering. Nu börjar vi läsa."  
"Stopp, varför måste vi läsa om mina år. Jag tillåter det inte."  
"Men det är inte en fråga om vad du tillåter och inte tillåter Mr Potter, eller erkänner du att allt du sagt det här året är en lögn?"  
"Det är inte en lögn, men skulle du vilja läsa om dina innersta känslor och tankar inför över sexhundra personer. Nej, jag trodde väl det."  
"Madam Bones, är det här lagligt?" Frågar Hermione och stirrar på Umbridge.  
"Det är det, men jag måste erkänna att jag är helt emot det. Jag skulle kunna fördröja lite om Mr Potter tycker det är allt för obekvämt att läsa om hans tankar, för allt kommer troligen avslöjats om vad som händer honom på Hogwarts."  
"Allt kommer avslöjas." Tänker Harry fort. "De kommer kanske att få reda på mitt hem liv, men de får bevis för att Voldemort verkligen är tillbaka och får bevis för att Sirius är oskyldig. Okej, vi borde kanske läsa men de kommer få reda på allt så det är inte bara mitt beslut."

"Hermione, Ron. Är det okej med er att läsa?"  
"Det är ditt beslut Harry."  
"Det är ert med. De kommer att få reda på allt.  
"Det kan inte vara så farligt." Säger Hermione ytterst nervös.  
"Inte så farligt, skämtar du? Tänk på allt olagligt vi gjort. Norbert första året. Polyjucie-elexiret andra året. Sirius tredje året. Måste jag fortsätta?" Frågar Ron som är blek i ansiktet vilket Harry och Hermione snabbt också blir.  
"Vi är dömda. Vi kommer dö eller gå till Azkaban." Säger alla samtidigt.  
"Så, ska vi vägra så det blir uppskjutet några veckor eller läsa nu?" Frågar Harry tyst.  
"Vi läser nu, jag har en liten ide för att vi ska slippa undan straff."  
"Verkligen Mione, vadå?" Frågar Ron lättad över att hon har en plan.  
"Ni får se snart."

"Vi vill läsa böckerna."  
"Vad, han vill läsa böckerna. Jag trodde han skulle vägra." Umbridge är förvånad.  
"Vad väntar du på padd… Professorn?"  
"Inget, jag ska sätta igång nu. Hrm, hrm."  
"Professor Dumbledore, jag har en fråga innan vi börjar."  
"Vad är det miss Granger?"  
"Kommer vi bli straffade för vad vi gjort?"  
"Nej, eftersom det är det förflutna kommer ni inte bli bestraffade. Samma sak gäller framtiden. Men nu börjar vi läsa. Vi läser fyra kapitel innan vi äter lunch sen så fortsätter lektionerna."  
"Professorn, är det inte bättre om vi ställer in lektionerna tills vi läst ut alla böckerna? Då missar vi kanske bara två till tre veckor."  
"Allihopa, ta skydd." Ropar George.  
"Världen håller på att gå under." Fortsätter Fred.  
"Eftersom Hermione vill skippa klasser." Avslutar de tillsammans medans alla andra skrattar åt deras upptåg.  
"Vi ska tänka på det. Nu börjar vi läsa."


	2. Pojken som överlevde

**"Pojken som överlevde." **Läser Umbridge.

"Jag undrar vem det kan vara Forge."  
"Ja, det låter som någon vi känner Gred."  
"Men vem kan det vara?" Frågar de fundersamt.

**Mr och Mrs Dursley i nummer fyra på Privet Drive var med rätta stolta över att kunna säga att de var helt normala.**

"Kan de beskriva ordet normal?" Frågar Fred med så stort alvar han kan uppbåda.  
"För så vitt vad vi har hört så är det något de inte är." Fortsätter George.  
"Ni har två meningar." Påpekar Katie.  
"Exakt." Avslutar båda tvillingarna.

**Tack så mycket.**

"Ingen orsak."  
"Det var ett nöje."  
"Kan man inte läsa en mening utan att ni två avbryter?" Snäser Umbridge till tvillingarna som rycker på axlarna.

**De var de sista man kunde tänka sig inblandade i något konstigt eller mystiskt, för de godtog verkligen inga sådana dumheter.  
Mr Dursley var chef för en firma som hette Grunnings och tillverkade borrar.**

"Vad är borrar?"  
"Man använder det för att göra hål i saker, Mr Weasly."  
"Verkligen."_  
"Jag hatar den där familjen. Den enda som är respektabel är Percy."_ Tänker Umbridge bittert.

**Han var en stor, fläskig karl med nästan ingen hals, men däremot hade en verklig stor mustasch.**

"Han låter som ett riktigt kap." Flinar Lee.  
"Verkligen, jag visste inte att du svängde på det visset." Säger Ron med ett själbelåtet leende och alla börjar skratta medans Lee stammar.  
"Å, Ronnie. Vi är så stolta över dig." Gråter tvillingarna medans de andra skrattar.

**Mrs Dursley var smal och blond och hade nästan dubbelt så mycket hals som folk brukade, och den kom mycket väl till pass eftersom hon tillbringade så stor del av sin tid med att spana över trädgårdsstaketet och spionera på grannarna.**

"Låter som en blandning mellan en häst och en giraff." Kommenterar Tonks förtjust.

**Paret Dursley hade en liten son som hette Dudley och enligt deras åsikt fanns det ingen finare pojke någonstans.**

George, Fred, Harry och Ron brast ut i skratt och höll sig i sidorna för att inte ramla av bänken och hamna på golvet.  
"Vad är det som är så roligt?" Frågar Rose, en förstaårselev från Hufflepuff.  
"Bara det faktum att de kallar Dudley liten." De får fortfarande undrande blickar av de flesta i salen, så Harry bestämmer sig för att förklara.  
"Han är lika liten som jag är dålig på Quidditch." Många höjer på ögonbrynen.

**Mr och mrs Dursley hade allt de kunde önska sig, men de hade också en hemlighet, och deras största frukta var att någon skulle avslöja den.**

"Vad kan det vara, Gred?"  
"Kanske är de rädda för att folk ska få veta att de är djur, Forge."  
"Nej, de behöver inte oroa sig för det. Alla vet redan om det."

**De trodde inte att de skulle stå ut med att någon fick kännedom om familjen Potter.**

"Och vad är det för fel med Potters?" Frågar många vuxna.  
"Allt." Tänker Umbridge irriterad.  
"Å, det är massor. Magra, rörigt hår, dålig syn. Ska vi fortsätta?" Frågar Fred, George och Lee.

**Mrs Potter var mrs Dursleys syster, men de hade inte träffas på flera år; i själva verket låtsades mrs Dursley att hon inte hade någon syster.**

"Det är hemskt." Viskar Mrs Weasly, tänka på sina döda bröder.

**Därför att systern och hennes odugling till man var så lite Dursley-aktiga man någonsin kunde bli. **

"Det är inte ens ett ord." Ropar Marietta.

**Mr och Mrs Dursley ryste vid tanken på vad grannarna skulle säga om familjen Potter anlände till deras gata. Dursleys visste att Potters också hade en liten son, men de hade aldrig sett honom ens. Den pojken utgjorde ytterligare ett skäl till att hålla familjen Potter därifrån; de ville inte att Dudley skulle umgås med ett sådant barn.**

"Där ser du mamma." Börjar George.  
"Du borde inte låta oss blanda med ett sådant barn."  
"Så allt problem vi (han pekar på sig själv, Fred, Ron och Ginny) hamnar i är egentligen ditt fel."  
"Så du har ingen rätt att straffa oss." Avslutar Fred.  
"Jag har all rätt i världen att straffa er." Arthur har det väldigt svårt att dölja sitt leende och när Molly vänder ryggen till ger han sina barn tummen upp.

**När mr och mrs Dursley vaknade den dystra, gråa tisdagen då vår berättelse börjar, fanns det ingenting hos den molniga himlen utanför som antydde att konstiga och mystiska saker snart skulle hända runt omkring i landet. Mr Dursley gnolade medans han valde ut sin tråkigaste slips till dagens arbete.**

"Vem väljer den tråkigaste slipsen med flit?"  
"Jag är förvånad att han vet vilken som är tråkigast, alla är fruktansvärt tråkiga."

**Och mrs Dursley pladdrade glatt medan hon tvingade ner en tjutande Dudley i hans barnstol.**

"Vilket trevligt barn!" Nämner Susan sarkastiskt.

**Ingen av dem lade märke till en stor gulspräcklig uggla som flaxade förbi utanför fönstret.**

"Dumma mugglare." Hånar Malfoy.

**Klockan halv nio tog mr Dursley upp sin portfölj, gav mrs Dursley en hastig kyss på kinden och försökte pussa Dudley adjö med missade, för Dudley hade just ett raseriutbrott och slängde omkring flingorna i köket. **

"Vilken upprörande unge."  
"Hur kan de tillåta honom att göra så?"

**"Den lilla rackarungen", skrockade mr Dursley på vägen ut ur huset.  
Han klev in i bilen och backade ut från nummers fyras uppfart. Det var i hörnet på gatan som han lade märke till någonting besynnerligt – en katt som läste en karta.**

"Minnie är där." Utbrister tvillingarna.  
"Var har ni lärt er det hemska namnet?" Fräser McGonagall, hon hade sina misstankar eftersom de enda som kallat henne det var marodörerna.  
"Av Professor Lupin under en straffkommendering"  
"Då ska jag ta och prata med honom."  
"Vänta, Gav HAN er straffkommendering?"  
"Nej, han tog bara hand om den. Han var väldigt road av vad vi hade gjort." Förklara Fred med ett stor leende.  
"Och exakt vad hade ni två gjort."  
"Jo, du förstår mamma." Börjar George.  
"Att eftersom allt det här hände när han lärde ut på skolan." Fortsätter Fred.  
"Så kommer det antagligen komma ut i böckerna." Säger George.  
"Så du kan spara din utskällning till när det händer." Avlutar de tillsammans, de väntar tills hon vänder ryggen till dem innan de vänder sig till Harry.  
"Det är väl inte med i boken?"  
"Nej, jag tror inte det."

**Under en sekund fattade inte mr Dursley vad han hade sett, sedan vred han hastigt på huvudet för att titta igen. Det stod en gulstrimmig katt i hörnet av Privet Drive, men någon karta syntes inte till.**

"Snabba reflexer." Godkänner Moody.

**Vad kunde han ha tänkt på?**

"Mat underbar mat!" Sjunger Ginny i en ljus röst.

**Det måste ha varit ljuset som spelade honom ett spratt. Mr Dursley blinkade och stirrade på katten, Den stirrade tillbaka. **

"En stirrtävling mellan valrossen Dursley och Professorn McGonagall. Vem kommer vinna?" Rabblar Lee i hans kommentator röst.  
"Självklart vinner Minnie"  
"Det är uppenbart, vi har råkat ut för"  
"Allas Minnies blickar."  
"Mr Weasly och Mr Weasly, straffkommendering ikväll klockan sju. Låt det bli en varning för att använda det namnet." Ropar McGonagall och tvillingarna tittar på varandra innan de ropar. "Det gör inget, Minnie. Det kommer inte hjälpa oavsett vad du gör, vi kommer fortsätta använda namnet."

**Då mr Dursley körde runt hörnet och uppför vägen, betraktade han katten i backspegeln. Den stod nu och läste skylten som det stod _Privet Drive _på – nej, den _tittade _på skylten: katter kunde inte läsa kartor _eller _skyltar. **

"Vanliga katter kan inte läsa kartor eller skyltar, nej."  
"Men Minnie är inte en vanlig katt."

**Mr Dursley ruskade lite på sig och fördrev katten ur sina tankar. Medan han körde in mot stan tänkte han inte på något annat än en stor beställning på borrar som han hoppades få just den dagen.  
Men alldeles i utkanten av stan fördrevs någonting annat hans tankar på borrar. Där han satt i den vanliga morgontrafikstockningen kunde han inte låta bli att undgå att lägga märke till att det verkade vara en massa besynnerligt klädda människor i rörelse. Folk i långa mantlar.**

"Vad är det för konstigt med det?" Frågar flera renblodiga i salen.  
"Mugglare brukar inte bära kappor." Förklarar någon mugglarfödd.

**Mr Dursley kunde inte tåla människor som sig i konstiga kläder – tänk sådana utstyrslar man såg på ungdomar! Han antog att det här var något nytt idiotiskt mode. Han trummade med fingrarna mot ratten och hans blick föll på en skock sådana där konstiga typer som stod alldeles i närheten. De viskade upphetsat till varandra. Mr Dursley blev uppretad när han såg att ett par utav av dem inte var unga alls; den där mannen måste rentav vara äldre än han själv, och han var iförd en smaragdgrön mantel! En sådan fräckhet.  
Men sedan slog det mr Dursley att det förmodligen var någon idiotisk kampanj, de här människorna höll tydligen på att samla in pengar till någonting… ja, så måste det vara. Trafiken rörde sig framåt och mr Dursley kom fram till Grunnings parkering med huvudet åter fyllt av tankar på borrar.**

"Du måste komma undan med så mycket."  
"Vi kommer inte undan med något." Nämner tvillingarna avundssjukt.  
"_Om de bara visste! Jag kommer inte undan med något, allt är jämt mitt fel oavsett vad._

**Mr Dursley satt alltid med ryggen mot fönstret i sitt kontor på nionde vånningen. Om han inte hade gjort det hade han kanske haft svårare att koncentrera sig på borrar den morgonen. _Han _såg inte ugglorna som susade förbi mitt på ljusa dagen, fastän folk på gatan gjorde det; de pekade och stirrade med gapande munnar då uggla efter uggla flög förbi i ilfart över huvudet på dem.**

"Vad är det för konstigt med ugglor?"  
"De flesta mugglare har inte ens sett ugglor på nattetid." Förklarar Burbage.

**De flesta av dem hade aldrig sett en uggla ens på nattetid. **

"Jag antar att jag inte hade behövt förklara det." Suckar hon.

**Mr Dursley däremot hade en helt normal, ugglefri förmiddag. Han skrek åt fem olika personer. Han ringde flera viktiga telefonsamtal och skrek lite till.**

"Wow, Monsterögat. Jag tror han gillar att skrika mer än vad du gör." Kastar Tonks ur sig och allas ögon blir större. Ingen kan väl prata med den berömda auruoren sådär.  
"Finns ingen anledning att skrika om folk skulle lyssna på en."  
"Jag tycker han mer påminner på Snuffles mamma." Grinar Harry, och alla som hört och varit i Sirius hus börjar gapskratta och får en hel del konstiga blickar från resten av skolan.

**Han var på väldigt gott humör fram till lunchdags, då han tänkte att han skulle sträcka på benen**

"Han gjorde vad?" Frågar Harry chokad på riktigt.

**Och promenera tvärs över gatan och köpa sig en bulle från bageriet mitt emot.**

"Åh, glöm det. Det var inget." Många fnyser på hans kommentarer.

**Han hade glömt allt om människorna i mantlar tills han gick förbi en grupp av dem alldeles intill bageriet. Han gav dem en ilsken blick då han passerade. Han visste inte varför, men de ingav honom en känsla av obehag. Den här skaran viskade också upphetsat, och han kunde inte se en enda insamlingsbössa. Det va när han gick förbi den på vägen tillbaka, med ett hårt grepp om en påse med en stor munk i,**

"Som han verkligen behöver." Säger Ginny sarkastiskt och får ett leende av Harry.

**Som han uppfattade några ord som de sade.  
"Mr och mrs Potter, just det, jag hörde talas om det…"  
"… ja, deras son, Harry…"  
Mr Dursley tvärstannade. En våg av fruktan sköljde över honom. Han såg sig om på de viskande människorna som om han ville säga något till dem, men sedan ändrade han sig.  
Han störtade tillbaka tvärs över gatan, skyndade upp till sitt kontor, fräste åt sekreteraren att hon inte fick störa honom.**

"Vilket hon glatt lyder."

**Lyfte på telefonluren och hade nästan hunnit slå numret hem när han ändrade sig. Han lade på luren och strök sig över mustaschen medan han funderade… nej, han var dum.**

"Äntligen, jag har väntat år på att han ska erkänna det." Jublar Harry.  
"10 poäng från Gryffindor för att tala illa om sina släktingar." Umbridge ler obehagligt.  
"Men professorn, du har ju sagt till mig att bara säga sanningen och det är sanningen."  
"Ytligare 10 poäng för att vara ohövlig mot en professor."  
"Ja, vi har skadat Harry. Han käftar emot lärare."  
"Vi är så stolta." Avslutar Fred och torkar bort en låtsas tår medans George snyter sig i en näsduk vilket får alla att börja skratta utom Mrs Weasly som blänger på dem, och lärarna såklart.

**Potter var inte ett så ovanligt namn.**

"I trollkarlsvärlden är det." Ropar Justin.  
"Justin har rätt. Det finns bara en Potter familj i hela trollkarlsvärlden."  
"Verkligen. Något du fått reda på genom böcker antar jag." Hermiones rodnande ansikte säger allt.

**Han var säker på att det fanns massviss med människor med namnet Potter som hade en son som hette Harry. Förresten, när han tänkte efter var han inte ens säker på att hans frus systerson verkligen _hette _Harry. Han hade aldrig ens sett pojken. Det kunde ha varit Harvey. Eller Harold.**

"Han kan inte ditt namn. Kan han det nu?" Kommer det från alla håll.  
"Jag antar att han kan det." Om han ska vara ärlig har han aldrig hört dem säga hans namn, där var hans namn Du eller pojk. Harrys svar lugnade inte ner kvinnorna i salen.  
"Få se, Harvey Potter, Harold Potter."  
"Nej, det har inte samma klang som Harry." Tvillingarna lyckas bryta spänningen i rummet.  
"Tack och lov för det." Skrattar Harry.

**Det var ingen mening att oroa mrs Dursley, hon blev alltid så upprörd så fort man nämnde hennes syster. Han klandrade henne inte, om han hade haft en sådan syster… men i alla fall, de där människorna i mantlar…  
Han fann det mycket svårare att koncentrera sig på borrar den eftermiddagen och när han lämnade byggnaden klockan fem, var han fortfarande så oroad att han gick på någon alldeles utanför dörren.  
"Förlåt", muttrade han då den pyttelille gubben snubblade och nästan ramlade omkull.**

"Aj, stackars den personen."  
"Professor Flitwick, var det du?"  
"Det var det, Miss Johnsson. Jag firade, jag hade inte hört om varför han försvann dock. När jag gjorde drabbades jag av djup sorg."  
"Jag visste inte att han kunde det ordet." Mumlar Harry.

**Det tog ett par sekunder innan de gick upp för mr Dursley att mannen bar en lillafärgad mantel. Han verkade inte det minsta upprörd över att nästan ha slagits till marken. Tvärtom sprack hans ansikte upp i ett brett leende och han sade med en pipig röst som fick de förbipasserande att stirra: "Ni behöver inte be om förlåtelse, min bäste herre, för ingenting kan göra mig ledsen idag! Jubla och var glad, för Ni-Vet-Vem är äntligen borta! Till och med mugglare som ni borde fira den här lyckliga, lyckliga dagen!"  
Och den gamla mannen slog armarna om midjan på mr Dursley och kramade honom och vandrade sedan iväg.**

"Hur fasiken klarade han det?"  
"Sträckningsförtrollnig kanske." Svarar Ginny alvarlig på Bills fråga.

**Mr Dursley stod som förstenad. Han hade omfamnats av en total främling. Han tyckte sig också ha hört att främlingen kallat honom en mugglare, vad nu det kunde vara. Han var förvirrad. Han skyndade fram till sin bil och körde iväg hemåt, medans han hoppades att han hade fantiserat ihop saker och ting, vilket han aldrig tidigare hoppats, eftersom han inte godtog fantasier.**

"Han godkänner inte fantasi?"  
"Hur klarar du av att leva där?"  
"Det gör jag inte" Muttrade Harry under sin andedräkt på Georges fråga.

**När han körde in på uppfarten till nummer fyra, var det första han fick se – och det gjorde honom inte på bättre humör - den strimmiga katten som han hade upptäckt på morgonen. Det satt nu på trädgårdsmuren. Han var säker på att det var samma katt, den hade samma markeringar runt ögonen.  
"Schas!" sade Mr Dursley med hög röst.  
Katten rörde sig inte. Den gav honom bara en bister blick.**

"Den blicken känner vi igen."  
"Vi får den varje vecka."  
"Fast det var en period som vi fick den varje dag i tre månader."  
"Lugn Molly, bry dig inte om det. De har bra betyg även om de gillar spratt lite mycket."  
"George, den där perioden. Hur länge har den pågått?"  
"Tre år, 7 månader, 12 dagar och 9 timmar just nu." Svarar båda två.

**Var det här normalt kattbeteende? Undrade Mr Dursley.**

"Nej, det är normalt McGonagall beteende." Säger Charlie alvarligt.

**Han låste upp och gick in i huset medan han försökte ta sig samman. Han var fortfarande fast besluten att inte säga någonting till sin fru.**

"Förvånar mig inte ett dugg att han är en fegis och inte vågar prata med sin fru." Säger Kingsley med sin lugnande röst.

**Mrs Dursley hade haft en trevlig, vanlig dag. Vid middagen berättade hon allt för honom om grannfruns problem med sin dotter och att Dudley hade lärt sig ett nytt uttryck ("Vill inte!")**

"Allas mammors mardröm, när de börjar säga emot allt." Muttrar Mrs Weasly.

**Mr Dursley försökte att uppföra sig som vanligt. När de hade lagt Dudley för natten, gick han in i vardagsrummet just i tid för att höra det sista av kvällsnyheterna.  
"Och slutligen kan vi berätta att fågelskådare överallt har rapporterat att landets ugglor har uppfört sig mycket ovanligt i dag. Fastän ugglor normalt jagar på natten och knappast någonsin visar sig i dagljus, har man vid mängder av tillfällen iakttagit hur dessa fåglar flugit i alla möjliga riktningar alltsedan soluppgången. Experterna kan omöjligt förklara varför dessa ugglorna plötsligt har ändrat sitt sovmönster." Nyhetsuppläsaren tillät sig ett brett leende. "Ytterst märkligt. Och nu över till Jim McGuffin med väderleksrapporten. Kommer det att bli några fler uggleskurar i kväll, Jim?"  
"Jaa, Ted", sade väderleksmannen, "det vet jag faktiskt ingenting om, men det är inte bara ugglorna som uppfört sig konstigt i dag. Tevetittare ända bortifrån Kent, Yorkshire och Dundee har ringt hit och talat om att istället för regnet som jag utlovade igår har de haft ett skyfall av stjärnskott! Folk kanske har firat valborgsmässoafton i förväg – det är inte förrän nästa vecka, gott folk! Men jag kan utlova en mycket våt natt.**

"Tonks, heter inte din pappa Ted?"  
"Jo, hur visste du det?"  
"Har hört det någon stans, jobbbar han där?"  
"Ja, han jobbar där för att försöka tona ner misstankar så att man inte ska få för mycket bevis för att trollkarlar och häxor finns."

**Mr Dursley satt som fastfrusen i sin fåtölj. Stjärnskott över hela Storbritannien? Ugglor som flög i dagsljus? Mystiska personer i mantlar överallt runt omkring? Och en viskning, en viskning om Potters ... **

"Han lyckades lägga ihop allt det där. Wow, han måste vara smartare än han ser ut." Säger Harry högt och de flesta börjar skratta åt att han låter förvånad medans McGonagall rynkar pannan. Harry är en snäll pojke och brukar inte tala illa om folk, pågår det något konstigt i huset? Nej, han skulle väl ha berättat då, men han kanske bara ville vara normal och passa in och första gången han försökte berätta något lyssnade jag inte och han dog nästan. Jag få helt enkelt vänta och se.

**Mrs Dursley kom in i vardagsrummet med två koppar te på en bricka. Det kunde inte hjälpas. Han skulle bli tvungen att säga någonting till henne. Han harklade sig nervöst.  
"Hrrm… Petunia, älskling… du har väl inte hört från din syster på sistone?"  
Som han hade väntat sig såg mrs Dursley arg och upprörd ut. När allt kom omkring brukade de ju låtsad att hon inte hade någon syster.  
"Nej", sa hon skarpt. "Varför undrade du?"  
"Konstiga saker på nyheterna", mumlade mr Dursley. "Ugglor… stjärnskott… och det var en massa konstiga människor som såg konstiga ut i stan idag…"  
"Än sen då?" Fräste mrs Dursley.  
"Jo, jag tänkte bara att… kanske… hade någonting att göra med… du vet… hennes familj."**

"Vad menar han med det?"  
"De är inte de största fanen av magi." Slingrar sig Harry. Det var en stor underdrift.

**Mrs Dursley smuttade på sitt te genom hopknipna läppar. Mr Dursley undrade om han vågade tala om för henne att han hade hört namnet "Potter". Han bestämde sig för att han inte vågade. Istället sa han, så obesvärat han kunde:  
"Deras son, han borde väl vara ungefär i samma ålder som Dudley nu?"  
"Jag antar det", sade mrs Dursley stelt.  
"Vad är det han heter nu igen? Howard, eller hur?"  
"Harry. Ett fult, tarvligt namn, om du vill veta min mening."**

"Vi frågade inte dig."  
"Jag gillar ditt namn Harry, det är ett vackert namn."  
"Tack Ginny. Ditt namn är också vackert." Båda tittar sen snabbt bort i glädje medans Hermione ler, de passar så bra ihop, om bara de båda kunde inse det.

**"Javisst", sade Mr Dursley medans hans hjärta sjönk som en sten i bröstet på honom. "Ja, jag håller verkligen med dig."**

"Ingen frågade dig heller."  
"Kan du vara snäll att vara tyst Mr Weasly?"  
"Tyvärr inte. Det är så mycket roligare att prata."  
"George, nu är du tyst."  
"Det var Fred som talade." Protesterar Fred och Mrs Weasly vet inte vad hon ska tro.

**Han sa inte ett enda ord till om saken då de gick upp på övervåningen för att lägga sig. Medans mrs Dursley var i badrummet, smög sig mr Dursley fram till sovrumsfönstret och kikade ner i trädgården på framsidan. Katten var fortfarande där. Den satt och stirrade neråt Privet Drive som om den väntade på något. Inbillade han sig saker?**

"Nej, du kan inte inbilla dig saker för du godkänner inte fantasi." Säger Bill som om han pratar med ett litet barn.

**Kunde allt det här ha någonting med Potters att göra? Om det hade det… om det kom ut att de var släkt med ett par… nej, han skulle aldrig stå ut med det.  
Mr och mrs Dursley gick till sängs. Mrs Dursley somnade fort men mr Dursley låg vaken och ältade alltsammans om och om igen. Hans sista, tröstande tanke innan han somnade var att även om Potters _hade_ med saken att göra, fanns det ingen anledning för dem att närma sig honom eller mrs Dursley. Potters visste mycket väl vad han och Petunia tyckte om dem och deras sort… han förstod inte hur han och petunia skulle kunna bli inblandade i vad som än kunde tänkas försiggå, han gäspade och vände sig om i sängen, det kunde inte röra dem…  
Där misstog han sig verkligen**

"Så mycket jag önskar att han inte gjorde." Muttrar Harry men ingen utan hans vänner hör honom.

**Även om mr Dursley för sin del kan ha varit på väg att glida in i en orolig sömn, visade katten inga tecken på sömnighet.**

"Det är klart den inte gör, Minnie sover aldrig." Fnyser Lee.  
"Jag kan försäkra dig Jordan, att sover. Och sluta använda det namnet."

**Den satt stilla som en staty, med ögonen stadigt, utan så mycket som en blinkning, fästa på det bortesta hörnet av Privet Drive. Den darrade inte ens när en bildörr smällde igen på gatan bredvid och inte heller när två ugglor svepte över huvudet på den. Det var faktiskt nästan midnatt innan katten över huvud taget rörde sig alls.**

"Hur klarade du det, Minnie?"  
"Jag har något som heter tålamod Mr Weasly, och sluta upp med använda det där namnet."  
"Men det passar ju dig så bra." Försvarar George sin tvillingbror.

**En man dök upp i hörnet som katten hade betraktat, dök så plötsligt och tyst att man kunde ha trott att han just sprungit fram ur marken. Det ryckte i kattens svans och ögonen smalnade på den.**

"Den blicken har vi också sett." Ropar George, Fred, Harry, Hermione och Ron.

**Ingenting som liknade den här mannen hade någonsin skådats på Privet Drive. Han var lång, mager och mycket gammal att döma av silvret i håret och skägget, som om båda var långa nog att stoppa ner i bältet. Han var iförd en lång klädnad, en purpurfärgad mantel som sopade i marken och högklackade kängor med spännen. Ögonen var ljusa, klara och gnistrande bakom halvmånformade glasögon och näsan var mycket lång och krokig, som om den hade blivit bruten minst två gånger. Mannens namn var Albus Dumbledore.**

Alla börjar jubla vid den meningen, även Harry fast att han är lite irriterad på rektorn just nu.

**Albus Dumbledore verkade inte uppfatta att han just hade anlänt till en gata där allt hos honom, från namnet till kängorna, var ovälkommet.**

"Jag visste, jag brydde mig bara inte." Skrockar rektorn.

**Han var fullt upptagen med att vända och vrida på sin mantel på jakt efter något. Däremot verkade han uppfatta att någon betraktade honom, för han tittade plötsligt upp på katten, som fortfarande stirrade på honom från andra änden av gatan. Av någon anledning tycktes åsynen av katten roa honom.**

"Verkligen Albus, du ar road av att jag suttit på muren hela dagen?"  
"Nej, jag är säker på att det berodde på något annat." Försvarar han sig.

**Han skrockade** **och muttrade:  
"Jag borde ha förstått det."**

"Det borde du ha gjort." Säger McGonagall värdigt.

**Han fann vad han letade efter i innerfickan. Det såg ut att vara en cigarettändare i silver. Han öppnade den med ett klickande, och höll upp den i luften och knäppte med den. Den närmaste gatlyktan slocknade med en liten puff.**

"Coolt, var kan vi köpa en sådan?" Utropar många i salen, de flesta killar.  
"Jag har gjort den själv och den kallas för deluminator." Svarar han.  
"Mycket positiv sak." Muttrar Monsterögat.

**Han knäppte med den igen – nästa lykta blinkade till ****och blev mörk. Tolv gånger knäppte han med släckaren, tills de enda ljus som fanns kvar på hela gatan var två pyttesmå nålspetsar långt borta, nämligen ögonen på katten som betraktade honom. Om folk tittade ut från sina fönster nu, skulle de inte kunna se vad som hände nere på trottoaren, inte ens skarpögda mrs Dursley. Dumbledore lät släckaren glida tillbaka in i manteln och satte av nerför gatan mot nummer fyra, där han slog sig ner på muren intill katten. Han såg inte på den, men efter ett ögonblick talade han till den.**

**"Tänk att träffa på dig här, professor McGonagall."  
Han vände sig om för att le mot den strimmiga katten, men den hade försvunnit. I stället log han mot en kvinna med ganska stängt utseende, som bar fyrkantiga glasögon med exakt samma form som markeringarna katten hade haft runt ögonen. Hon var också iförd i en mantel, i smaragdgrön färg**

"Nej, hon har förrått Gryffindor.  
"Vad pratar ni om Mr Weasleys?"  
"Du bär Slytherins färger, ingen Gryffindor bör göra det."  
"Harrys ögon är smaragd." Påpekar Hermione och tvillingarna ser förvånade ut.

**Hennes svarta hår var hopdraget i en hård knut. Hon såg tydligt förargad ut.  
"Hur visste du att det var jag?"**

"Därför att det är uppenbart att det är du."

**"Kära professor, jag har aldrig sett en katt sitta så stelt."  
"Du skulle säkert vara stel om ni hade suttit på en tegelmur hela dan", sade professor McGonagall.**

"Men ingen bad dig." Säger Parvati förvirrat.

**"Hela dan? När ni kunde ha firat? Jag måste ha passerat minst ett dussin fester och glada tillställningar på vägen hit."  
Professor McGonagall fnös ilsket. "Man skulle tycka att de skulle vara lite försiktigare, men nej - till och med mugglarna har märkt att någonting är på gång. De talade om det i sina nyhetssändningar." Hon knyckte huvudet bakåt mot Dursleys mörka vardagsrumsfönster. "Jag hörde det Flockar av ugglor ... stjärnskott... Ja, de är ju inte helt obegåvade. De måste ju märka någonting. Stjärnfall nere i Kent – Jag slår vad om att det var Dedalus Diggle. Han har aldrig haft mycket känsla.".**

"Han har det fortfarande inte."Muttrar hon.  
"Ahh, han låter som en mycket bra och begåvad man." Suckar tvillingarna. Alla lärare fnyser "Bara tvillingarna kan tycka att han var en bra och begåvad man."

**"Ni kan inte klandra dem", sade professor Dumbledore milt. "Vi har haft väldigt lite att fira på elva år."  
"Det vet jag", sade professor McGonagall irriterat. "Men det är inget skäl till att tappa huvudet. Folk är riktigt oförsiktiga, visar sig ute på gatorna i fullt dagsljus, inte ens klädda i mugglarkläder, och skvallrar för varandra."  
Hon kastade en skarp, förstulen blick på Dumbledore, som om hon hoppades att han skulle tala om något för henne, men det gjorde han inte, så hon fortsatte:  
"Det skulle just vara snyggt om mugglarna avslöjade oss allesammans precis samma dag som Ni-Vet-Vem äntligen tycks ha försvunnit. Han_ är_ väl verkligen borta, Dumbledore?"  
"Det ser faktiskt ut så", sade Dumbledore. "Vi har mycket att vara tacksamma för. Skulle ni vilja ha en citronisglas?"**

"En vad?" Ekar hallen.

**"En vad?"  
"En citronisglas. Det är en sorts mugglargodis som jag är ganska förtjust i".**

"De är verkligen goda." ropar Justin.  
"Jäpp, vi älskar dem."  
"Så konstigt, ni spenderar ju halva året på rektorns kontor."  
"Går ni dit för att få godis eller?"  
"Jäpp, och det är intressant där uppe."  
"Har inte ens råd att köpa eget godis." Hånar Malfoy.  
"Vi sa ju just att vi gick upp där dels för våra spratt och för att det är kul att prata med rektorn." Försvarar sig Fred.  
"Han har gett oss en del idéer." Fortsäter George.  
"Verkligen Albus." Suckar nästan alla vuxna, lärarna skjuter honom irriterade och arga blickar.  
"Inte med flit, de har ett roligt sinne."

**"Nej tack", Sade professor McGonagall kyligt, som om hon inte tyckte det här var rätta ögonblicket för citronisglassar. "Som jag sa, även om Ni-Vet-Vem är borta…"  
"Kära professor, nog kan väl en förnuftig person som ni kalla honom vid hans namn? Alla de här dumheterna med "Ni-Vet-Vem" – i elva år har jag försökt övertala folk att kalla honom vid hans rätta namn:**

Umbridge slutar och stirrar på boken och Harry suckar innan han skriker ut slutet på meningen.** "Voldemort" **Nästan alla i salen rycker till.  
"Kom igen, de här böckerna hamnar om Harry, och alla vet att han säger Voldemort, så vi kan lika gärna bli vana vid det eftersom Harry vägrar använda Ni-Vet-Vem skitsnacket." Säger Ginny klokt utan att stamma alls och Harrys ser på henne stolt.

**Professor McGonagall ryggade tillbaka,**

"Innan du säger något Mr Potter, så gör jag inte det längre." Harry ler och hon får en godkännande blick från honom.

**men Dumbledore, som höll på att ta isär två citronisglassar, verkade inte märka. "Allting blir så förvirrande om vi hela tiden säger "Ni-Vet-Vem". Jag har aldrig sett någon anledning att vara rädd för att säga… **

Umbridge stirrar på sidan igen och Harry ropar** "Voldemorts namn."**

**"Det vet jag att ni inte har", säger professor McGonagall och lät halv ursinnig, halvt beundrande. "Men du är annorlunda. Alla vet att du är den enda du-vet-Åh, låt gå för det då,**

"**Voldemort**" Ropar Ginny den här gången och Harry strålar mot henne och Ginny strålar tillbaka mot honom vilket Cho märker och hon rynkar på pannan.

**Var rädd för."  
"Du smickrar mig", sa Dumbledore lugnt.**

Umbridge tystnar.** "Voldemort" **Ropar Harry igen.

**Hade krafter jag aldrig kommer att ha."  
"Bara för att ni är alldeles för… ja… för storsint att använda dem."  
"Det är tur att det är mörkt. Jag har inte rodnat så mycket sedan madam Pomfrey berättade att hon gillade mina nya hörselkåpor."**

"Verkligen, det hade vi inte behövt veta." Ropar Lee.

**Professor McGonagall kastade en skarp blick på Dumbledore och sade:  
"Ugglorna är ingenting jämfört med vad ryktena som flyger omkring. Vet ni vad alla säger? Om varför han försvann? Om vad som tillsist hejdade honom?"  
Det verkade som om professor McGonagall hade kommit fram till den punkt som hon var mest angelägen att diskutera, den verkliga orsaken till att hon hade suttit och väntat på en kall hård mur hela dagen, för varken som katt eller som kvinna hade hon stirrat på Dumbledore med sådan genomträngande blick som nu. Det var tydligt att vad än "alla" sade, så ville hon inte tro på det förrän Dumbledore talade om för henne att det var sant. Men Dumbledore höll på att sig en ny citronisglass och svarade inte.**

**"Vad folk _säger_", fortsatte hon envist, "är att Voldemort dök upp i Godric's Hollow i går kväll. Han sökte upp Potters. Ryktet säger att Lily och James Potter är… är… att de är… döda"**

Alla i salen böjer på huvudet i respekt och Ginny ger Harry en kram när hon märker att han kämpar mot sina tårar. Han minns knappt något om dem men han saknar dem ändå.

**Dumbledore böjde huvudet. Professor McGonagall flämtade till.**  
**"Lily och James ... Jag kan inte tro det ... jag ville inte tro det ... Åh, Albus ..."**

"Jag visste inte att du brydde dig så mycket, Professorn."  
"Det är klart jag brydde mig, Lily var min bästa student och James var min gudson." Svarar hon med ett vattnigt leende, och Harry blir förvånad över den nya informationen.

**Dumbledore sträckte fram en hand och klappade henne på axeln.  
"Jag vet… jag vet…" Sade han tungt.  
Professor McGonagall darrade på rösten då hon fortsatte:  
"Det är inte allt. De säger att han försökte döda Potters son, Harry. Men… han kunde inte. Han kunde inte döda den där lila pojken. Ingen vet varför, eller hur, men de säger att när han inte kunde döda Harry Potter, bröts**

"**Voldemorts**" Ropar Hermione för hon vet att Harry inte orkar med det just nu.

**makt på något sätt - och det är därför han är borta ".  
Dumbledore nickade dystert.  
"Är det - är det sant?" stammade Professor McGonagall. "Efter allt han har gjort ... alla han dödat ... så kunde han inte döda en liten pojke? Det är häpnadsväckande ... av allt som kunnat stoppa honom ... men hur i himmelens namn överlevde Harry?"**

"Något som vi alla skulle vilja veta."  
"Ni får reda på det i slutet av boken. I alla fall en del."  
"Du vet?"  
"Ja, men ni får vänta tills slutet av boken, jag tänker inte säga något." Harry sitter fortfarande lutade mot Ginny som kramar om honom vilket fem personer läger märke till. "De är lite som James och Lilly." Tänker McGonagall med ett sorgset leende. "Hur tjockskalliga är de? När ska de erkänna känslorna" Undrar Hermione frustrerat. "Jag hoppas att Harry kommer ta hand om henne." Tänker Molly lite orolig. "Harry och Ginny, inte för att det var så oväntat, jag har sett hur de tittar på varandra. Hmm… jag borde varna Remus så han kan hindra Sirius från att retar dem för mycket." Arthur ler när han ser dem tillsammans. "Varför håller hon på att krama Harry, jag kanske borde ge henne ett tips om att hålla sig borta från Harry." Cho börjar önska att hon var en Gryffindor och den som kramade Harry och tröstade honom.

**"Vi kan bara gissa." nämnda Dumbledore. "Vi kan aldrig få veta."**

"Det är en lögn, Harry sa nyss att man visste."  
"Ja, men jag skulle väldigt gärna veta hela sanningen." Säger Harry något irriterad.  
"Jag undrar vad hela sanningen är." Mumlar någon från Ravenclaw.  
"Om du får reda på hela sanningen, var snäll att informera mig om det. Jag skulle väldigt gärna veta. Eller så kan väl rektorn ta och berätta för mig nu."  
"Jag är ledsen Harry, men det går inte nu."  
"Inte lika ledsen som jag är. Men jag behöver väl bara vänta några veckor så kanske får jag veta genom böckerna." Skjuter Harry tillbaka något förbittrad.

**Professor McGonagall drog fram en spetsnäsduk och torkade sig i ögonen under glasen. Dumbledore gav till en kraftig snörvling medan han tog fram en guldklocka ur fickan och granskade den. Det var en mycket besynnerlig klocka. Den hade tolv visare men inga siffror; istället rörde det sig små planeter runt kanten. Dumbledore måste trots det ha begripit sig på den, för han stoppade tillbaka den i fickan och sade:**

**"Hagrid är sen. Apropå det var det väl han som talade om för er att jag skulle vara här?"  
"Ja", sade professor McGonagall. "Och jag antar att ni inte tänker berätta för mig varför ni är just här av alla ställen?"  
"Jag har kommit för att ta med mig Harry till hans moster och morbror. De är den släktingar han har kvar nu.**

"Vad hände med resten av min familj?"  
"Vet du inte om det? Albus, du sa att han visste om vad som hänt hans familj."  
"Jag trodde han gjorde det."  
"I fortsättningen kan du ta reda på sanningen istället för att bara anta saker. Jag ska berätta för dig i pausen Harry, om du stannar kvar här."  
"Tack, det betyder mycket för mig."  
"Om du undrar något är det bara att fråga så ska jag svara så korrekt jag kan."

**"Ni menar inte… ni kan inte mena människorna som bor här?" Skrek professor McGonagall och hoppade upp och pekade på nummer fyra. "Dumbledore – det kan ni inte göra. Jag har iakttagit dem hela dagen. Ni skulle inte kunna hitta två personer som är mer olika oss. Och den där sonen de har, jag såg hur han sparkade på sin mamma hela vägen uppför gatan och skrek efter godis. Skulle Harry Potter komma och bo här?"**

"Tack Professorn, för att du kämpade för mig."  
"Ingen orsak, jag hade träffat dig. Du var bedårande." Harry började rodna vid de orden till mångas förtjusning.

**Det är det bästa stället för honom ", sade Dumbledore bestämt." Hans moster och morbror kommer att kunna förklara allting för honom när han blir äldre. Jag har skrivit ett brev till dem. "**

"Du skrev ett brev till dem? Tror du verkligen att du kan förklara allt i ett brev."

**"Ett brev?" upprepade Professor McGonagall svagt, och satte sig på muren igen.  
"Verkligen, Dumbledore, tror du att du kan förklara allt detta i ett brev?"**

"Det där är läskigt. Hermione tänker likadant som McGonagall." Muttrar tvillingarna.

**Dessa människor kommer aldrig att förstå honom! Han kommer bli berömd - en legend - Jag skulle inte bli förvånad om idag blir känd som Harry Potter dagen i framtiden**

"Det finns väl inte det." Frågar Harry oroligt.  
"Nej, vi tänkte göra det men papprena försvann." Berättar Kingsley med ett litet leende.  
"Tack Merlin för det." Harry ryser vid tanken innan han upptäcker tvillingarnas leenden och han börjar frukta det värsta.  
"George, Fred. Jag svär att om ni så mycket som tänker på att införa en Harry Potter dag kommer jag inte vila sen jag fångat er och långsamt torterat er innan jag matar er till den värsta hunden jag kan hitta." Hotar han och hans blick säger att han menar alvar. Många ryser på hans ord och är glada att de inte hamnat i problem med honom och de som har, låt oss säga att de börjar jobba på en flyktplan medans Umbridge häftigt skriver på sin tavla "Farlig, hotar andra elever tills döds."  
"Vad pratar du om?" Frågar Fred i en ton som han hoppas låter oskyldig.  
"Vi, införa en Harry Potter dag. Du måste vara galen." Fortsäter George i samma ton.  
"Vi skulle aldrig göra något sådant." Avslutar båda två med ett litet darrigt leende.  
"Bra, för ni vill inte se mig när jag är riktigt förbannad." Båda tvillingarna sväljer vid hans ord. Det finns en anledning till att de aldrig utför spratt på honom, förutom att han är som en bror för dem, Harry kan vara riktigt skrämmande när han är arg och han är riktigt bra på att ge igen.

**Det kommer att finnas böcker om Harry **

"Det stämmer, det finns böcker om Harry." Skämtar Lee.

**Vartenda barn i vår värld kommer att känna till hans namn!"  
"Just det", sade professor Dumbledore och tittade mycket alvarligt upp över kanten på sina halvmånformade glasögon. "Det skulle räcka för att förvrida huvudet på vilken liten pojke som helst. Berömd innan han kan gå och tala! Berömd för någonting som han inte ens kommer att minnas! Inser ni inte hur mycket bättre han kommer ha de om han växer upp långt borta från allt det där tills han är redo att klara av det?"  
Professor McGonagall öppnar munnen, ändrade sig, svalde och sade sedan:  
"Ja, ja, ni har förstås sätt. Men hur ska pojken komma hit, Dumbledore?"**

"Kunde du inte kämpat bara lite till, professorn." Nu började McGonagall bli riktigt orolig, varför ville han så gärna slippa hans släktingar?

**Hon betraktade hans mantel som om hon trodde att han kunde ha gömt Harry under den.  
"Hagrid tar honom med sig."  
"Du tror att det är vist att lita på Hagrid med något så viktigt som detta? **

"Vi skulle lita på Hagrid vad det än gällde." Ropar Harry, Hermione och alla Weasly barnen. "Förutom våra hemligheter!" Tilläger de sedan tyst.

**"Jag skulle lita på Hagrid med mitt liv", sade Dumbledore.  
"Jag säger inte att hans hjärta inte är på rätt plats", sade professor McGonagall motvilligt, "men du kan inte låtsas att han inte är oförsiktig Han har en tendens att. Vad var det?" **

"Hagrid, jag hoppas att du inte tog illa upp av vad jag sa, du är en underbar person." Umbridge fnyser tyst: "visst underbar. Han är ett odjur."  
"Det gör jag inte, jag kan vara lite oförsiktig."

**Ett lågt mullrande ljud hade brutit tystnaden rund dem. Det ökade stadigt i styrka medans de spanade uppför och nerför gatan efter någon skymt av billyktor; det svällde ut ett till rytande då de båda tittade upp mot himlen – och en jättestor motorcykel föll ner ur luften och landade på gatan framför dem.  
om motorcykeln var jättelik var det ingenting jämfört med mannen som satt grensle över den. Han var nästan två gånger så lång som en mormal man och åtminstånde fem gånger så bred. Han såg helt enkelt otillåtet stor ut, och väldigt vild – långa trassliga stripor av yvigt svart hår och skägg dolde det mesta av ansiktet, han hade händer stora som soptunnelock och fötterna i läderstövlar var som babydelfiner. **

"Det får honom att låta farlig."  
"Det spelar ingen roll, Bill. Alla vet att han är en mjukis."

**I sina stora, muskulösa armar höll han en bunt av filtar.  
"Hagrid", sade Dumbledore och lät lättad. "Äntligen. Och var har du fått den där motorcykeln ifrån?"  
"Lånat den, professor Dumbledore,", sade jätten, klättra försiktigt av motorcykeln medan han talade. "Unge herr Sirius Black lånade den till mig. Jag har med honom, sir." **

Många började svära och förbanna "massmödaren" medans de som visste sanningen log åt att Sirius fortfarande såg efter Harry trots att han hade förlorat sina vänner den natten. Harry slås plötsligt av en tanke.  
"Hagrid, har du kvar cykeln?"  
"Ja, vill du ha den?"  
"Ja tack. Det skulle betyda mycket för mig. jag har alltid velat ha en flygande motorcykel."  
"Du tänker ge den till Sirius, eller hur." Viskar Hermione.  
"Jäpp, det är hans och han saknar den."

**"Inga problem, hoppas jag?"  
"Nej, sir - Huset var nästan förstört, men jag lyckades få ut honom innan mugglarna började strömma till. Han somnade när vi flög över Bristol."  
Dumbledore och professor McGonagall böjde sig fram över bunten av filtar. Inuti, nätt och jämnt synligt, låg en babypojke i djup sömn. **

"Aww." Ropar alla kvinnor/flickor i salen medans männen/pojkarna skrattar åt Harrys röda ansikte.

**Under en tofs av kolsvart hår över pannan kunde de se ett jack med en besynnerlig form, precis som en blixt.**

"Varför är det just en blixt?" frågar Terry.  
"Jag vet inte, men om du kommer på en teori kan du vara vänlig att berätta."

**"Var det där som…?" Viskade professor McGonagall.  
"Ja", sade professor Dumbledore. "Han kommer alltid att ha kvar det där ärret."  
"Skulle ni inte kunna göra något åt det, Dumbledore?"**

Harry ser upp ivrigt.

**"Även om jag kunde, skulle jag inte vilja det. Ärr kan man fp nytta av.**

Harry ser ner besviket igen, nytta, det har ingen annan nytta än att han får ont.

**"Jag har själv ett ovanför vänstra knät och det är en perfekt karta över Londons tunnelbanna. Ja, kan jag få honom nu, Hagrid, det är bäst att vi får det överstökat."**

"Har du det på riktigt, sir?" Frågar Michael.  
"Ja, jag har det på riktigt."  
"Varför berättade du om det?" Frågade Zacharias lite hånfullt.  
"Jag vet inte."

**Dumbledore tog Harry i famnen och vände sig mot familjen Dursleys hur.  
"Får jag… får jag säga adjö till honom, sir?" Frågar Hagrid. Han böjde sitt väldiga, lurviga huvud över Harry och gav honom vad som måste ha varit en mycket rivig kyss med stickiga polisonger. Sedan, helt plötsligt, gav Hagrid upp ett tjut som en sårad hund.**

"Tur att Tramptass inte är här." Skrockar Harry.

**"Sssch!" Väste professor McGonagall, "du väcker mugglarna!"  
"F-f-förlåt", snyftade Hagrid och tog fram en stor fläckig näsduk och begravde ansiktet i den. "Men jag s-t-står inte ur me de… Lily å James döda… å stackars lille Harry som e tvungen å bo hos mugglare…"  
"Ja, ja, det är väldigt sorligt alltihop, men skärp dig nu, Hagrid, annars upptäcker de oss."**** Viskade professor McGonagall**

"Jag tror inte det var den bästa metoden att trösta folk med."  
"Jag håller med Luna. Jag var under chock och ledsen så jag tänkte inte rakt."

**Och klappade Hagrid försiktigt på armen medan Dumbledore klev över den låga trädgårdsmuren och gick fram till ytterdörren. Han lade varsamt ner Harry på översta trappsteget, tog fram ett brev ur manteln, stoppade in det i Harrys filtar och kom sedan tillbaka till de andra två **

"Du lämnade honom på trösken mitt i natten."  
"Och mitt i november."  
"Är du galen. Han kunde ha vaknat och krypa iväg, frusit ihjäl, blivit kidnappad eller dödad av Dödsätare." Dumbledore kryper ihop lite i stolen av alla arga blickar han fick från alla kvinnor/flickor i salen.  
"Hur kan du vara så ansvarslös?"  
"Det kanske var lite dumt av mig. men inget hände."  
"Lite dumt, det var extrem tur att inget hände honom. Hade jag inte varit där hade han dött."  
"Hur vet du det Minerva? Och vad gjorde du där?"  
"Jag tyckte det var extremt korkat och idiotiskt av dig att bara lämna honom där, du satte inte heller upp skydden fören nästa dag. Och för din information, det dök faktiskt upp en Dödsätare. Hade jag inte varit där hade Harry dött på grund av dig."  
"Du stannade kvar?" Frågar Harry förvånat och känner att hans respekt för häxan ökar, det ökar ännu med när han hör henne skrika på rektorn. Det verkar som om han inte var den enda som var missnöjd med rektorn.  
"Självklart. Jag råkade tyvärr väcka dig när Dödsätaren kom."  
"Min fråga är varför jag först får veta allt det här nu?"  
"Därför du var en inkompetent idiot den natten. Det verkade som om just då brydde dig mer om att Voldemort var borta än att Harry precis förlorat sina föräldrar och du lämnade honom med mugglarna. Jag borde själv ha kidnappat Harry bara för att du skulle insett hur dumskallig du var."  
"Kunde du inte gjort det professorn, det hade varit så mycket bättre."  
"Harry, du stannar kvar här sen när vi bryter för en paus. Dina vänner kan också stanna." Hon säger det med vänlig röst men när hon vänder sig mot Dumbledore igen är hennes röst full med ilska och vid det här laget skrattar hela salen. "Nu när vi har förklarat för rektorn vad jag tyckte om honom den dagen kan vi gå tillbaka till läsningen. Om du skulle vara så vänlig Dolores."

**En hel minut stod de där alla tre och tittade på det lilla byltet; Hagrids axlar skakade, professor McGonagall blinkade häftigt och det glittrande ljuset som brukade skina ur Dumbledores ögon verkade ha slocknat.  
"Jaha", sade Dumbledore till sist, "det var det. Vi har ingen anledning att stanna här längre. Vi kan lika gärna ge oss av och delta i firandet."  
"Javisst", sade Hagrid med kvävd röst, "jag ska åka iväg med cykeln. Gonatt, professor McGonagall, gonatt, professor Dumbledore."  
Med strömmande tårar som han torkade av på jackärmen svingade sig Hagrid upp på motorcykeln och sparkade igång mortorn. Med ett vrål steg den upp i luften och for vidare in i natten.  
"Er ser jag väl snart igen, professor McGonagall." sade Dumbledore och nickade åt henne. Professor McGonagall snöt sig om näsan som svar.**

_"Det måste jag komma ihåg att göra nästa gång hon frågar mig något."_ Tänker Harry.

**Dumbledore vände sig om och gick tillbaka uppför gatan. I hörnet stannade han och tog fram släckaren av silver. Han knäppte med den en gång och tolv ljuskulor ilade tillbaka till sina gatlyktor så att Privet Drive plötsligt glödde i orange och han kunde urskilja en strimmig katt som slank runt hörnet i andra änden av gatan. Han kunde nätt och jämnt se filbytet på översta trappsteget till nummer fyra.**

Nästan alla kvinnor blänger mordiskt på rektorn för att lämna en baby mitt i natten på ett trappsteg.

**"Lycka till, Harry", mumlade han.**

"Å, tro mig. jag behöver all tur jag kan få." Säger Harry högt och folk tittar oroligt på honom, det var väl inte så illa där, visst?

**Han vände på klacken och med ett svep av manteln var han försvunnen.  
En bris krusade de välskötta häckarna på Privet Drive, som låg tyst och prydlig under den bläcksvarta himlen, den sista plats i världen där man kunde vänta sig att häpnadsväckande saker skulle äga rum. Harry Potter vände sig runt inuti filtarna utan att vakna. Hans ena lilla hand slöt sig om brevet intill och han sov vidare, utan att han var speciell, utan att veta att han var berömd, utan att veta att han skulle väckas om några timmar av mrs Dursleys skrik då hon öppnade ytterdörren för att sätta ut mjölkflaskorna, och inte heller visste han att han under de följande veckorna skulle få tjuvnyp och knuffar av sin kusin Dudley… han kunde inte veta att folk, som möttes i hemlighet runtom i landet, i just detta ögonblick höjde sina glas och sade med dämpade röster:  
"Skål för Harry Potter – pojken som överlevde!"**

"Är ni seriösa. Ni firade när en liten pojke förlorat allt den natten. Ni är verkligen idioter."  
"Jag gillar den här sidan av Minnie." Viskar Fred och George.  
"Vi håller med." Viskade alla som hörde deras kommentar.  
"Det var slutet på kapitlet. Vem skulle vilja läsa nu."  
"Jag skulle väldigt gärna göra det?" Alla vänder sig om och ser att en man står i dörröppningen...

* * *

**AN: **Sådär, jag har uppdaterat det här kapitlet eftersom förut sög svenskan, och jag är alvarlig som en del säkert vet. Ska försöka uppdatera de andra kapitlen med så att svenska blir bra där med för den är ganska dålig tro jag, så jag räknar med att det kommer vara bättre svenska i nästa kapitel senast söndag kväll nästa söndag. Hoppas att ni gillade det :D

Kan ni gissa vem mannen är? Letråd, Harry älskar honom (Inte älskar som är kär i, utan mer som familj)


	3. Den mystiska mannen

"Jag skulle väldigt gärna göra det?" Alla vänder sig om och ser att en man står i dörröppningen med en stor svart hund och salen börjar jubla när de hör deras favorit professors röst, vilket får Remus Lupins ögons spärras upp i förvåning  
av glädjen.  
"Professorn Lupin, vad gör du här?" Den nämnda personen går fram till Gryffindor bordet tillsammans med hunden som får en stor kram av Harry.  
"Du behöver inte kalla mig professor längre Neville. Jag är här eftersom Dumbledore skickade mig ett meddelande om att vi skulle läsa någon bok.  
Så vad handlar den om?"  
"Den handlar om mina år på Hogwarts och vi läser den för att alla ska få reda på vilken lögnare jag är. De kommer att få reda på exakt allt, mina innersta tankar, känslor och allt som hänt." Förklarar Harry när han släpper taget om hunden.  
"Det låter väldigt spännande. Finns det plats för mig med vid ert bord eller måste jag sitta vid lärarbordet?"  
"Var vill du helst sitta?"  
"Här, vi lärarbordet måste man uppföra sig mer vuxet."  
"Okej, McGonagall du kan väl komma ner och sätta dig hos oss med då."  
"Nej tack Mr Weasly. Jag har bättre sikte här uppe att förhäxa folk som bär sig idiotiskt åt."  
"Vad var det där om George?"  
"Professor Minnie…"  
"Just ja, varför lärde du dem det smeknamnet Lupin?"  
"Det råkade bara slinka, om det namnet stör dig ber jag så mycket om ursäkt Minnie."  
Du vet att jag aldrig gillade det."  
"Jag vet det, Minnie." Säger han och hänger med huvudet som om hans skäms medans alla andra skrattar åt deras konversation.  
"Kommer du någonsin sluta använda det namnet?"  
"Nej Minnie, det är svårt att göra sig av med gamla vanor."  
"Använd det namnet och jag kommer ge er straffkommendering." Hotar hon.  
"Ledsen Minnie, men jag har slutat skolan så du kan inte göra något." Flinar Remus oxh McGonagall spänner blicken i honom.  
"Jag kommer kunna straffa dig på ett eller annat sätt. Vänta bara." Lovar hon och Harry bestämmer sig för att blanda sig in.  
"Minnie, jag gillar det namnet. Det passar din animagus också."  
"Tack Harry. Men du kommer inte få min tillåtelse att använda namnet."  
"Vad har jag missat? Minnie har aldrig kallar elever för deras förnamn framför dem och varför borde Minnie sitta med oss?"  
"Vi har just läst ut första kapitlet i första boken och som du vet bor jag hos min moster."  
"Ja, men efter vad jag hört gillar du det inte så mycket."  
"Det gör jag inte, men i alla fall. Natten jag fick Voldemort försvinna så tog Hagrid mig till min moster där McGonagall och Dumbledore väntade.  
Rektorn lämnade mig på trösken med ett brev innan de stack därifrån."  
"Ett brev?" Frågade Remus i chock. "Du trodde att de skulle kunna förstå allt med hjälp av ett brev? Hade Voldemorts bortgång lämnat dig tillfälligt medvetslös? Och att lämna Harry på trappan i november, han kunde ha frusit ihjäl, blivit kidnappad. Alla Voldemorts anhängare trodde att om de döda Harry skulle han komma tillbaka" Hans röst hade stigit tills han var nära att skrik och nästan alla såg på honom i chock, speciellt lärarna. Tacksam för att tillåta honom att komma till skolan hade Remus alltid varit en av Dumbledores största supportrar och att höra honom ifrågasätta den äldre mannen var obefintligt. Lägga till att varulven alltid höll sinna känslor ordentligt i schack, var hans förlust av kontroll överraskande.  
"Jag kände att det var det bästa sättet" Svarade Dumbledore allvarligt, tonen i hans röst varna mot ytterligare förhör.  
"Varför har jag en känsla av att det inte var?" Skjuter varulven tillbaka och orskar Snape se sur ut, nåja surare än vanligt.  
"Hur vågar du ifrågasätta rektorn?" Snäste han.  
"Det trodde alla och det dök tydligen upp en Dödsätare." Fortsätter Fred efter en obehaglig tystnad.  
"Hur vet ni det?"  
Minnie stannade kvar för att se till Harry tills han fick komma in i huset och det dök upp en "Dödsätare den kvällen och"  
"Minnie besegrade tydligen den. Och nu har hon tillägnat nästan 10 minuter till att skälla ut rektorn framför alla elever."  
"Jag är inte heller klar, vi ska prata sen."  
"Jag visste alltid att du var häftig."  
"Tack Remus. Men om du skulle kunna börja läsa nu är du snäll." Han hämtar snabbt boken innan han sätter sig  
ner och öppnar den och börjar läsa högt.


	4. Glaset som försvann

**"Det försvinnande glaset"** Läser Lupin tydligt.

"Låter som om någon gör oavsiktligt magi." Säger Cho.  
"Toppen, vi får höra när Potter trollar bort ett vattenglas eller något liknande." Hånar Malfoy.

**Närmare tio år hade gått sedan Dursleys vaknade och fann systersonen på trappsteget utanför dörren, men Privet Drive hade knappt förändrats alls.**

"Vilka tråkmånsar." Utropar hela Gryffindors Quidditch lag.  
"Verkligen, ingenting? Vårt ändras varje dag." Säger Mr Weasly förvånat.  
"Ja, men anledningen är att vi är häftiga och de är inte det." Förklarar George.

**Solen steg upp över samma välvårdade trädgårdar framför husen och lyste upp mässingsfyran på Dursleys ytterdörr; den smög sig in i deras vardagsrum, som var nästan exakt likadant som det hade varit den kvällen då mr Dursley hade sett den ödesdigra nyhetsrapporten om ugglorna.**

"Det här är tråkigt, vi vill läsa om Harry." Gnäller tvillingarna.  
"Jag har en ide. Vi hoppar över alla kapitel tills jag kommer till Hogwarts." Föreslår Harry och ber att folk kommer gå med på det, Remus ser konstigt på Harry "_Varför vill han inte läsa om sitt hemliv?_" Umbridge förstår att det är något han inte vill folk ska veta, något som kan få folk tro han är en lögnare.  
"Ånej, Mr Potter, vi kommer läsa vartenda kapitel i boken." Säger hon med söt röst och Ron låtsas att han spyr till mångas underhållning.

**Det var bara fotografierna på spiselhyllan som visade hur lång tid det verkligen hade gått. Tio år tidigare hade det funnits massvis med bilder av något som såg ut som en stor skär badboll iförd pösiga hattar i olika färger.**

"Verkligen, en badboll med hattar?" Frågar en Slytherin elev över skratten.  
"Det är sant… Er."  
"Jag heter Daphne." Svarar hon vänligt, till skillnad från många andra från sitt elevhem stöder inte varken hon eller hennes syster Voldemort och tror på Harry.

**Men Dudley Dursley var inte längre någon liten baby, och nu visade fotografierna en stor blond pojke som cyklade på sin första cykel,**

"Den klarade av hans tyng?" Frågar Ron skämtsamt.  
"Nej, hur kan du tro något sådant? Han kom bara någon meter innan cykeln gick sönder under hans tyngd, var en klump av metal när han klev av den." Svarar Harry och talar sanningen.

**Satt i en karusell på marknaden,**

"Som också gick sönder under hans tyngd."  
"Vi har skadat vår syster." Utropar tvillingarna glatt.

**Spelade dataspel med sin pappa och blev kramad och kysst av sin mamma. Rummet visade inga som helst tecken på att det också bodde en annan pojke huset.**

"Varför har de inga bilder på dig?" Frågar Alicia.  
"Jag antar jag var ful. Sen gillar jag inte att bli fotograferad."_  
__"Snarare som om dem märke vilken uppmärksamsökande brat han är."_Tänker Snape förbittrat.  
"Men de måste väl ha någon bild på dig, de är ju din familj."  
"De är inte min familj." Säger Harry häftigt och många börjar viska om vad han menar medans dem vuxna delar en blick, och undrar varför Harry anser att de inte är hans familj.

**Men Harry Potter fanns fortfarande där, han låg och sov för ögonblicket, men det skulle han inte göra länge till. Hans moster Petunia var vaken och det var hennes gälla röst som utgjorde dagens första ljud.****  
****"Upp med dig! Kliv upp" Nu med detsamma!**

"Vilket bra sätt att vakna på." Säger Sprout.  
"Herre gud, chilla. Ge honom tid att vakna." Fnyser Charlie.

**Harry vaknade med ett ryck. Hans faster knackade hårt på dörren igen.****  
****"Upp med dig!" Skrek hon.**

**"Ge honom en paus, han har precis vaknat för Merlins skull." Ropar Alicia.**

**Harry hörde hur hon gick mot köket och sedan ljudet av stekpannan när den sattes på spisen. **

**_"Va, hur kan han höra det, köket är ju på nedervåningen och jag kan inte minnas något sovrum på nedervåningen. Jag kanske missade något rum."_**** Funderar Remus medans han fortsätter läsa.**

**Han rullade över på rygg och försökte komma ihåg drömmen han hade haft. Det hade varit en bra dröm. En flygande motorcykel hade varit med i den. Han hade en konstig känsla av att han hade haft samma dröm förut.**

"Du kom ihåg det?"  
"Det var ingen dröm."  
"Jag vet det nu Dennis. Och ja, jag kom ihåg det." Svarar han på de vuxnas fråga.

**Hans moster var tillbaka utanför dörren. "Är du upp än?" Frågade hon.****  
****"Nästan", sa Harry.**  
**"Nå, raska på nu, jag vill att du ska se efter stekfläsket i pannan. Och våga bara inte låta det brännas vid, jag vill allt ska vara perfekt på Duddys födelsedag." **

"Vad kallade hon honom nyss?" Frågar Lavender medans alla andra skrattar.  
"Vänta bara, det blir värre."  
"Inte en chans."  
"Tro mig Seamus, det blir mycket värre namn." Säger Harry innan han kommer ihåg att de inte längre är vänner.  
"De tvingade dig att laga mat?"  
"Ja, gör inte många barn det, farbror Remy."  
"Farbror?" Frågar han förvirrat och lägger inte märke till smeknamnet.  
"Ehh. Ja, du kände ju min pappa och någon sa att ni var bröder i allt utom blod och då tänkte jag att jag kunde kalla dig för farbror för du är som en farbror för mig." Svarar Harry generad.  
"Du har rätt, Lily och James var mina syskon i allt utan blod. Snuffles var dock närmare James än vad jag var medans jag var närmare Lily, och jag skulle älska att vara din farbror." Säger han med en väldigt rörd röst och många ler på den lilla familjen. _"Borde jag berätta att vi faktiskt är släkt? Nej, jag väntar med att berätta tills det är nödvändigt."_ Lupin ler mot sin brorson.  
"Harry, du gjorde så ni kom undan från ämnet med flit. Hur gammal var du första gången du lagade mat?"  
"Så fort jag nådde. Så jag var ungefär fem eller sex år."  
"De lät dig laga mat själv när du var fem år." Skriker många kvinnor upprört.  
"Om vi skulle kunna fortsätta läsa." Vädjar Harry.

**Harry stönade.****  
****"Vad sa du?" Fräste mostern genom dörren. **

"Han sa inget, din gamla kossa."  
"Faktiskt Terry, så är hon en häst inte en kossa." Svarar Harry med rakt ansikte Ravenclaw eleven i sin lärareröst.

**"Ingenting, ingenting ..."****  
****Dudleys födelsedag - hur kunde han ha glömt det? Harry kom långsamt ur sängen och började leta efter sina strumpor. Han fann ett par under hans säng och sedan han befriat en av dem från en spindel,**

"Var du tvungen att nämna spindlar?"  
"Förlåt Ron."  
"Jag kan inte fatta att du rörde vid den." Fortsätter Ron mumla.

**Drog han på sig den. Harry var van vid spindlar eftersom skåpet under trappan var fullt av dem, **

"Vad spelar det för roll?" Frågar professor Flitwick. Lupins ögon blir större när han läser nästa mening tyst innan han snabbt vänder sig till Harry.  
"Snälla, säg att det inte är sant!" Ber han med en liten sorgsen och förbannad röst.  
"Ähh, de beror på vad det står." Slingrar sig Harry och Lupin vänder sig till rektorn och blänger innan han säger med en farligt lugn röst "Hur kunde du låta det hända."  
"Jag är rädd att jag inte vet vad du menar. Vill du vara snäll och informera oss andra?"  
"Självklart." Säger han med samma lugna röst innan han tyst lägger till. "Sen vid lunchen vill jag säga vad jag tycker om dig just nu."

**Och det var där han sov.**

Det var alldeles tyst när alla stirra på boken, en tystnad så fullständig att det var som Harry inte kunde höra alls och värmen verkade försvinna i rummet. Konstigt nog påminde den tysta, kalla känslan honom om en Dementor attack. Han var halvt frestad att kasta en patronus för att lätta atmosfären.  
"Remus, om du kunde fortsätta läsa?" frågade han i så normal röst han kunde uppbåda. "Jag skulle inte tro det, Harry." Viskar han med dödlig röst. "Det är inte en stor sak, jag menar, det låter mycket värre än det är!" Harry såg på Mrs Weasley som bara satt och stirrade på honom med öppen mun i chock. Ginny och Hermione hade båda börjat gråta, när Harry ser sig omkring i salen ser han att de flesta kvinnorna hade brustit i gråt. Harrys ord får alla att explodera och alla börjar skrika på varandra.  
"Dumbledore, hur kunde du låta det här hända?" Skriker McGonagall, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Alicia, Kate, Angela och Tramptass morrar åt honom.  
"Albus Dumbledore du sa att han skulle bli väl omhändertagen."  
"Minerva lyssna."  
"NEJ, jag kommer inte LYSSNA, det är din tur ATT LYSSNA, jag sa ju till dig att dessa mugglare skulle försumma honom, jag sa till dig att de skulle strunta i dina önskemål och HATA HONOM, att Han är Helt enkelt skulle bli hatad därför att han är vem han är! Han skulle ha varit så mycket bättre med en familj som inte hade en aning om vem han var."  
"Jag visste inte..." Försöker han säga men hinner inte avsluta meningen innan McGonagall och Remus kastar några förhäxningar var på honom och alla vänder sig om för att stirra på dem. Tyvärr för dem träffar ingen utav dem men ingen bryr sig. Harry bussvisslar innan han börjar applådera och mer än hälften följer hans exempel. Det tar en halvtimme innan alla lugnat ner sig tillräckligt för att fortsätta att läsa men just när de ska börja kommer Madam Bones ihåg något.  
"Mr Potter, du sa att Mr Lupin var din farbror."  
"Ja, i allt utom blod."  
_"Det är dags att berätta nu. Hur ska han ta det?" _Tänker Lupin oroligt.  
"Det är faktiskt inte sant Harry."  
"Vad pratar du om?"  
"Jo, efter att du föddes så blodadopterade jag dig som min brorson på dina föräldrars order."  
"Vi är släkt?" Frågar Harry och en liten låga med hopp tänds. Kanske kan han slippa undan Dursleys för alltid om han har en annan levande släkting. Att det är Lupin gör det bara ännu bättre.  
"Ja, vi är släkt. Jag förstår om du är arg för att jag aldrig berättat det och hoppas..."  
Skämtar du? Det är klart att jag förlåter dig. Varför fick jag inte bo hos dig?" Avbryter Harry.  
"Eftersom några (Han börjar speciellt glo på Umbridge) övertalade ministeriet att det inte var säkert att jag tog hand om dig."  
"Då har jag en fråga ministern. Varför var det inte säkert att han inte bodde hos Mr Lupin?"  
"På grund av ett farligt problem, Madam Bones."  
"Ett farligt problem. Han hade kunnat bo hos någon annan den natten."  
"Vad pratar de om?" Frågar en andraårselev sin kompis.  
"Vet inte. Men vi får säker reda genom böckerna." Svarar kompisen.  
"Varför tror du det?"  
"Harry verkar vara när honom." Blir det enda svaret.  
"Så ni säger att jag hade kunnat få bott hos Lupin om det inte varit för ministeriet innehåller idioter. Åh, förlåt mig. Jag menar inte att förolämpa ni som har en hjärna. Om ni har en hjärna vet ni att jag inte menade er om inte ja, då förolämpade jag er antagligen. Ånej, jag kom på en sak. Ministern och Paddan är för dumma att inse att jag bland annat talade om dem. Bara så ni vet. Jag syftade på er." Många stirrar på Harry i chock och undrar om han är självmordsbenägen medans DA medlemmarna och Lupin skrattar så att de knappt kan sitta kvar på sina platser. Tonks, Kingsley, Madam Bones och McGonagall ler stort medans Tramptass skäller.  
"Kvarsittning, Mr Potter." Umbridge ler obehagligare än vanligt vid tanken på att straffa Potter. Harry rycker bara på axlarna, det är inte som om han är ovan vid smärta.  
"Mr Potter, det var en fråga om er säkerhet." Snäser ministern.  
"Min säkerhet. Jag hade varit lyckligare där, vad spelar det för roll att han har ett litet hårigt problem?" Många i salen försökte nu dölja sina leenden men många misslyckades. Medans Harry talade gick madam Bones tyst och satte sig bredvid sin systerdotter Susan.

**När han hade klätt sig gick han genom korridoren in i köket. Bordet var nästan dolt under alla Dudleys födelsedagspresenter. Det såg ut som om Dudley hade fått den nya datorn han ville ha, för att inte tala om den andra TV: n och tävlingscykeln.**

"Ursäkta mig, vad sa du?"  
"Du hörde mig Fred."  
"Ja, men vi undrar vad han ska med en cykel till." Förklarar George.  
"Jag har ingen aning. Jag blev förvånad över att den höll."

**Exakt varför Dudley ville ha en racercykel var en gåta för Harry, eftersom Dudley var mycket fet och hatade motion – såvida det rörde sim om att slå och dunka på någon förstås. **

"Det är bäst att det inte är du." Morrar Lupin.

**Dudleys favorit boxningssäck var Harry,**

Ganska många i salen morrar, mest folk ur DA, lärare, Remus, Snuffles och Weasleys. Fred och George har nu fått nog, först ett skåp sen misshandel. Och vi har bara läst två sidor om dem, sen har vi sex böcker till. De svänger snabbt med trollstaven och ett papper med överskriften "_Bestraffning för Dursley_" dyker upp. "Alla som vill är tillåtna att skriva på pappret." Ropar de ut, samtidigt som de skriver ner egna idéer på ett annat papper.

**Men han kunde inte ofta fånga honom.**

"Det är i alla fall något." Suckar Susan.  
"Verkligen Harry? Lärde du dig aldrig att slå tillbaka?" Frågade Bill i förbittring. "Ge mig en paus. Det var 4 år sedan och han är tre gånger min storlek. Jag ansåg det klokare att springa!" Fnös den yngre trollkarlen. "Hur mycket Slytherin av dig Mr Potter." Hånade Snape. Inombords stönade Harry, komma ihåg sorteringen. Sirius och Remus kommer att förneka mig.

**Harry såg inte ut som det, men han var mycket snabb. **

"Det stämmer, bästa sökaren någonsin." Ropar Gryffindor laget medans de andra lagen ser på Gryffindors sökare avundsjukt.  
"För snabb." Klagar Ron, han och Hermione hade faktiskt börjat träna bara för att kunna hoppas att de hade någon chans att hinna med honom. På deras äventyr lämnade han dem praktiskt taget i hans damm.

**Kanske hade det något att göra med att bo i ett mörkt skåp, men Harry hade alltid varit liten och mager för sin ålder.**

"Nej, det är bara dina gener." Förklarar Madam Bones sorgset.  
"Kände du mina föräldrar?" Frågar han ytterst förvånat.  
"Lite gran. James hjälpte mig alltid i förvandlingskonst och Lilly var min vän sen andra året. Du kommer antagligen bli längre någon gång under ditt sjätte eller sjunde år." Harry ler åt den informationen, veta att han inte alltid kommer vara kort.

**Han såg ännu mindre och magrare än han egentligen var eftersom allt han hade att sätta på sig var gamla kläder av Dudley, och Dudley var ungefär fem gånger större än han var.  
Harry hade ett smalt ansikte, knotiga knän, svart hår **

"James." Suckar en del vuxna.

**Och klargröna ögon.**

"Lilly." Viskar Lupin sorgset.

**Han bar runda glasögon som hölls samman med en hel del tejp på grund av alla de gånger Dudley hade slagit honom på näsan. **

Alla i salen börjar morra och är förvånade på vilket sätt pojken som överlevde är behandlad.

**Det enda Harry gillade i hans eget utseende var ett mycket tunt ärr i pannan som var formad som en blixt.**

"Du brukade gilla ditt ärr?" Frågar Neville samtidigt som en hög smäll hörs i salen. Alla tittar mot Gryffindor bordet och ser Ron, Hermione, Fred, George och Ginny ligga på golvet i en hög. De kravlar snabbt upp till sina platser.  
"Du brukade gilla ditt ärr, men hur? Varför?" Frågar Hermione förvånat, veta hur mycket han hatar det.  
"Det var innan jag visste vad det betydde. Jag trodde det var coolt och det var också den enda kopplingen till mina föräldrar. Nu kan jag inte bry mig mindre om det." Svarar han.

**Han hade haft det så länge han kunde minnas, och den första frågan han kunde minnas att fråga moster Petunia var hur han hade fått det.  
"I bilolyckan när dina föräldrar dog", hade hon sagt. **

"De ljög för dig. Det är skandal."  
"Som om de skulle kunna dö i en bilkrasch."  
"De kanske ljög när han var liten för att det kanske skulle vara för mycket att få reda på sanningen." Föreslår Cho tveksamt.  
Harry gör ett glädjelöst skratt som skrämmer en del personer. "Inte precis, om de hade fått bestämma hade jag fortfarande trott att de dog i en bil krasch."

**Och kom inte med några frågor. Kom inte med några frågor – det var första regeln för ett lugnt liv hos Dursleys.**

"Hur kan man lära sig om man inte är tillåten att ställa frågor?"  
"Man kan inte det, Miss Bell." Svarar Professor Vektor.  
"Mr Potter. Är det därför du aldrig ställer frågor i min klass?" Frågar Flitwick men Harry väljer att inte svara och tittar bort tills Remus fortsätter läsa.

**Morbror Vernon kom in i köket just som Harry vände fläsket i stekpannan.  
"Kamma ditt hår!" Röt han till en morgon hälsning. **

"Det är en ganska bra hälsning." Börjar George.  
"Vi skulle kunna använda den." Fortsätter Fred.  
"Tar ni idéer från idioter?" Frågar Harry lite road.  
"Du har rätt. Det var en dålig ide." Avslutar båda tvillingarna förskräckta.

**Ungefär en gång i veckan, såg morbror Vernon över toppen av sin tidning och skrek att Harry behövde en frisyr. Harry måste ha haft fler frisyrer än resten av pojkarna i sin klass tillsammans, men det gjorde ingen skillnad, hans hår var helt enkelt på det sättet - överallt. **

"Potter hår går inte att slå." Sjunger en del medans Remus snabbt rufsar till Harrys hår och Harry morrar åt honom men inombords värms han av den kärleksfulla gesten.

**Harry stekte ägg vid tiden Dudley kom in i köket med sin mamma. Dudley var mycket lik morbror Vernon. Han hade ett stort rosa ansikte, inte mycket hals, små, vattniga blå ögon och tjockt blont hår som låg smidigt på sin tjocka, feta huvud.**

"Det kommer ge oss mardrömmar." Ryser flera elever.  
"Låter lite som en gris med peruk." Nämner Lupin tankfullt innan han vänder blicken tillbaka till boken för att fortsätta läsa och märker inte flinet Harry har på sitt ansikte eftersom han var den ända som hörde honom.

**Moster Petunia sade ofta att Dudley såg ut som en babyängel - Harry brukar säga att Dudley såg ut som en gris i en peruk. **

Salen exploderar i skratt medans Lupin ser häpen ut över att ha tänkt likadant som Harry.  
"Verkligen Harry? Visste inte att du hade det i dig! Väste Fred ut – eller var det George. "Hur kommer det sig att du aldrig är såhär runt oss?" Frågar den andra tvillingen. "Eftersom ni oftast snor mina ord från mig. Vi är ganska lika." "Om vi är så lika, varför gör du inte spratt hela tiden?" Frågar båda och alla lärare ryser på tanken att sonen till James Potter, gudsonen till Sirius Black (de lärare som inte vet sanningen kanske inte gillar honom längre men det kan inte förneka att han var ett proffs när det kom till upptåg) och brorsonen till Remus Lupin skulle börja göra upptåg. "Eftersom jag vill att slottet ska stå kvar. Om vi tre och ni två plus Ginny eller Lee samarbetade skulle nog slottet rasa inom en vecka. Jag överlåter spratten till er eftersom i är så bra på det." Svarar han och lärarna andas ut. "Tack Merlin för det, vi skulle vara dödsdömda annars." Muttrar Snape till de andra elevhemsföreståndarna och de kan inte göra annat än att hålla med.

**Harry satte tallrikarna med ägg och bacon på bordet, vilket var svårt eftersom det inte fanns mycket plats. Under tiden var Dudley fullt upptagen med att räkna sina presenter. Han blev lång i ansiktet.**

"Varför, fick du inte trettioåtta presenter i år?" Hånar Ron, kanske han är lite utav en siare funderar Harry.

**"Trettiosex", **

"Trettiosex presenter och han är besviken. Snacka om bortskämd." Muttrar de flesta.  
"Harry, jag hoppas att du fick lika många."  
"Det skulle vara en lögn om jag sa att jag fick det, farbror." Svarar Harry och Remus hjärta tycks smälta när han hör Harry kalla honom farbror.

**Sa han och tittade upp på sin mamma och pappa. "Det är två färre än förra året."**

"Wow, jag hade rätt." Säger Ron förvånat.  
"Du kanske har siarblod." Retas Harry.

**"Älskling, du har inte räknat faster Marges present, titta, den ligger under den här stora från mamma och pappa."  
"Okej, 37 då", sade Dudley och blev röd i ansiktet.  
Harry, som kunde se ett stort Dudleyraserianfall var på väg, började vräker i sig stekfläsket så fort som möjligt för den händelsen att Dudley skulle välta bordet.**

"Merlin, händer det ofta?" Frågar Seamus.  
"Minst en gång i veckan typ."  
"Och det godkänner det?" Frågar Katie.  
"Ja, han kommer undan med allt."  
"Det är inte så konstigt när man tänker på det. Jag menar deras son verkar vara en idiot och fruktansvärt bortskämd vilket måste bero på att hans föräldrar är så tjockskalliga man kan vara och är idioter. Det skulle förvåna mig om de har någon hjärna." Mr Weasleys "tal" förvånar alla, veta att han älskade allt som hade med mugglare att göra.  
"Arthur." Börjar Mrs Weasly men blir avbruten av tvillingarna. "Aldrig har du sagt sannare ord pappa, fortsätt i den här stilen och du kan gå riktigt långt".  
"Harry, är det därför du alltid äter så fort?" Frågar Hermione.  
"Antar det." Svarar han med en axelryckning och Ron flinar.  
"Harry har i alla fall en anledning, så vad är din anledning, Ron?" Många börjar skratta på Ginnys kommentar och tvillingarna ger henne en high five medans Ron rodnar lite.

**Moster Petunia vädrade tydligen fara hon också, för hon sa snabbt "Och vi ska köpa två presenter till åt dig när vi är ute idag. Vad säger du om det, gullungen min? Två presenter till. Blir det bra?" **

"Det kommer inte hjälpa. Han kommer bara bli värre med tiden." Suckar alla vuxna.

**Dudley tänkte efter ett ögonblick. Det såg ut att vålla honom stor ansträngning. Till slut sa han långsamt: "Så då får jag trettio... trettio..."  
"Trettionio, hjärtat mitt", sa moster Petunia.  
"Jaså". Dudley satte sig tungt ner och grep tag i det närmaste paketet. "Okej då."**

"Det kan finnas något bra ur din situation Potter. Om du hade behandlats likadant som din kusin", Snape hånade sista ordet. "Hade du kanske ha varit ännu mer av ett DUMHUVUD än du är."  
"Severus ..." Börjar McGonagall i en farlig röst. Men Harry, skrattade. "Så säger du, framför alla dessa vittnen, att jag inte är det?" frågade han. "Knappast." Log trolldrycksläraren.

**Morbror Vernon skrockade. "Den lilla rackaren vill ha valuta för pengarna, precis som sin far. Så ska det låta, Dudley!" Han rufsade Dudley i håret. **

"De uppmuntrar honom. Hur kan de göra något sådant?"  
"Mer viktigt, hur kan någon vilja vara som grisen?" Frågar Lee.

**I samma ögonblick ringde telefonen och moster Petunia gick för att svara medan Harry och morbror Vernon såg hur Dudley packa upp tävlingscykeln, en filmkamera, ett fjärrstyrt flygplan, sexton nya dataspel och en videobandspelare.**

"Mugglar saker." Förklarar Harry på frågande blickar.

**Han slet av papperet från en guldklocka när moster Petunia kom tillbaka från telefonen med ett både ilsket och oroligt ansiktsuttryck.  
"Dåliga nyheter, Vernon", sa hon. "Mrs Figg har brutit hennes ben. Hon kan inte ta honom."**

"Han har ett namn." Morrar salen och Harry börjar nästan skratta, för en timme sen hatade mer än halva Hogwarts honom eller trodde han var galen men nu försvarade de honom.

**Dudley gapade i förfäran men Harrys hjärta tog ett skutt. Varje år på Dudleys födelsedag tog hans föräldrar med honom och en kompis ut hela dagen, gick på nöjesfält, hamburgarbarer eller på bio. Varje år fick Harry lov att tillbringa dagen hos mrs Figg, en tokig gammal dam**

"Heltokig är hon… i alla fall i sina katter." Fnyser Tonks, lägger till katterna när Monsterögat tittade på henne med det magiska ögat som att säga "Och du är inte det"

**Som bodde två gator längre bort. Harry avskydde att vara hemma hos henne. hela huset luktade kål och mrs Figg tvingade honom att se på fotografier av alla katter hon någonsin hade ägt.  
"Vad ska vi nu ta oss till?" Sa moster Petunia och tittade ursinnigt på Harry som om han hade planerat det. **

"Ja, för det är vad jag gör. Jag ligger och planerar hur jag ska få grannen att bryta benet så jag kanske får följa med till djurparken." Säger Harry sarkastiskt och de som hört honom börjar skratta. Även om några verkar tro han är alvarlig.  
"Harry, varför är du inte"  
"Så här roligt i vanliga fall?" Avslutar George sin tvilling.  
"Vad pratar ni om? Harry är ofta så här."  
"Han är vad? Hur kommer det sig att vi inte hört om det?" Ropar tvillingarna förvånat.  
"Eftersom ni är upptagna med skämt medans vi kommer på planer för att rädda världen, skolan, människor. Ni fattar."  
"Harry, när ni säger så där. Pratar ni väl om tredje och fjärde året. Eller hur." Frågar Remus tveksamt och lite hoppfullt.  
"Det beror på vad du menar." Slingrar sig alla tre.  
"Ja, det farligast som hänt dig var väl förra året."  
"Definiera farligt." slingrar sig Harry, han gillar inte vart det här samtalet är på väg.  
"Ja, sådant som hotar ert liv."  
"Åh, nej. _Vi_ har inte hamnat i _livsfara_ de andra åren." Remus andas ut på Harrys ord innan han upptäcker dubbelbetydelsen i meningen.  
"Varför valde du ordet livsfara?" Frågar han misstänktsam.  
"Vi har inte upplevt något farligt. Bortsett från drakar, vattufolk, sfinxer och ett par arga grindyloggars. Träffade alla förra året."  
"Det är allt?" Om man lyssnar noga kan man höra hoppet i rösten.  
"I princip, sen har vi en liten orm och ett par små spindlar som skrämde Ron, men han hatar spindlar, inget farligt. Sen en söt liten hund som Ron vill motionera." Neville som hade en ganska bra aning om vilken hund det var skrattade lite för sig själv medans trion strålade mot sin gamla lärare i försvar mot svartkonster.  
"Å, det känns skönt att veta var du var säker tills ditt fjärde år." Andas Lupin lättad ut och missar att lärarna utbyter roade blickar. De visste inte allt, men en sak var säker. Harry hade spätt på sanningen lite om en del saker. Dumbledore å andra sidan försökte räkna ut hur han skulle kunna överleva alla böcker när Molly, Arthur, Sirius och Remus fick reda på sanningen. Lägga till skolkamrater som Ginny Weasley, jagarna i Gryffindor Quidditch lag och Nymphadora som inte visade det men ändå var beskyddande av Harry. Jäpp, han skulle få se upp för risk för sitt liv.

**Harry visste att han borde vara ledsen för att Mrs Figg hade brutit benet, men det var inte lätt när han tänkte på att det skulle dröja ett helt år innan han måste titta på Tibbles, Snowy, mr Paws, och Tufty igen.**

"Harry", Förmanar Remus sakta.  
"Jag vet, jag har egentligen inget emot katter eller henne. Men det blir lite jobbigt att titta på samma katter varje år och hon skaffar aldrig några nya." Klagar han.

**"Vi kunde ringa till Marge." föreslog morbror Vernon.**

"Nej, vad som helst utan henne." Ber Harry nästan i panik och några undrar vad som är så dåligt med henne.  
"Ehh, Harry Marge måste vara en person så det heter vem inte vad!"  
"Å, tro mig hon är en vad inte vem. Du kommer förstå senare."

**"Var inte dum, Vernon, hon hatar pojken."**

"Känslan är desamma." Flinar Harry.  
"Vänta, är inte Marge den som du." Harry nickar.  
"Häftigt." Utropar Ron och Hermione tillåter sig själv ett leende.  
"Vad pratar ni om?" Frågar en nyfiken Ravenclaw.  
"Ni kommer förstå i tredje boken." Förklarar Hermione med ett varmt leende.

**Dursleys talade ofta om Harry såhär, som om han inte var där - eller snarare, som om han var något väldigt otäckt som inte kunde förstå dem, som en snigel.**

"Jag tycker inte du är en snigel, Harry."  
"Tack Luna." Svarar han vänligt.

**"Hur sägs om vad-är-hennes namn, din vän – Yvonne."  
"På semester på Mallorca", snäste moster Petunia.**

"Såja, såja."  
"Bara för att han inte"  
"Kommer ihåg att"  
"Din värdinna heter Yvonne"  
"Och hon är på semester"  
"Betyder det inte att"  
"Du behöver snäsa."  
"Gör ni alltid sådär?" Skrattar Neville.  
"Gör vad?" Frågar båda tvillingarna samtidigt och alla som känner dem skakar på huvudet.

**"Du kunde bara lämna mig här." Insköt Harry förhoppningsfullt (han skulle kunna titta på vad han ville på tv för en förändring och kanske även ha en go på Dudley dator).**

Fred skakade sorgset på huvudet. "Men Harry, det skulle tillåta dig att ha roligt." "Något vi har svurit att vi aldrig skulle tillåta!" Avslutade hans tvilling med en hög röst, och lyckas imitera Petunia Dursley så bra att Harry rycket till och ser sig omkring efter henne.

**Moster Petunia såg ut som om hon just svalt en citron. **

"Nej, det är bara hennes vanliga uttryck."

**"Så at vi ska hitta huset i ruiner när vi kommer tillbaka?" Brummar hon ilsket. **

"Är de alvarliga. De tror verkligen du kan spränga hela huset." Frågar många misstroende.

**"Jag kommer inte att spränga huset", säger Harry, men de lyssnade inte. **

"Kan du inte göra det?" Bönar Bill och tvillingarna.  
"Behövs inte. Er pappa gjorde det åt mig typ."  
"Du gjorde vad?" Utropar Molly och börjar blänga på Arthur som kryper ihop, inte för att någon egentligen kan klandra honom.  
"Jo, för det första. Du hör hur de behandlar Harry och de förtjänar det, sen så finns det en väldigt bra anledning till det som du säkert kommer få höra i fjärde boken."  
"Det var bara vardagsrummet." Protesterar tvillingarna högljutt.  
"Jag däremot kan inte fatta att de egentligen trodde att jag skulle spränga huset. Vad trodde de att jag skulle göra? Smälla av en eldracket i spisen. Nu när jag tänker på det…" Han viftar snabbt med trollstaven och orden "_Smäll av en eldracket i spisen_" dyker upp på pappret.

**"Jag antar att vi kunde ta med honom till djurparken", sa moster Petunia långsamt, "... och lämna honom i bilen ..."  
"Bilen är ny, han sitter inte i den ensam ..."**

"Ja, bry dig mer om bilen än Harry." Gråter nästan Ginny.  
"Det är okej, de lämnade mig inte i bilen." Lugnar Harry henne och lägger armen om henne. Samtidigt hade Snape en kamp med sig själv. Potter ska ju älska uppmärksamheten och bli behandlad som en prins. Cho och Michael ser bara på avundsjuk och argt.

**Dudley började gråta högljutt. I själva verket grät han inte på riktigt - det hade varit år sedan han verkligen grät - men han visste att om han rynkade ihop ansiktet och tjöt, skulle hans mamma ge honom allt han önskade sig.**

"Vilken bortskämd unge!" Morrar Tonks.

**"Dinky Duddydums,**

"Du hade rätt Harry. Det blev värre." Säger Seamus medans alla andra skrattar.  
"Man tycker nästan synd om killen. Nästan" Skrattar Lee.  
"Kallade hon honom alvarligt vad jag tror hon sa?" Frågar Fred med tårar rinnande nerför kinderna.

**Gråt inte, Mamsen kommer inte låta honom förstöra din speciella dag!" Skrek hon, och kastade armarna om honom. **

"Hur klarade hon det?"  
"Har ingen aning."

**"Jag ...vill… inte ... att ... han … s-s-ska ... –komma med!" Tjöt Dudley mellan våldsamma, låtsassnyftningar. "Han f-förstör alltid allting!" Han flinade elakt mot Harry genom en springa i sin mammas famn.**

"Nu tycker jag inte så synd om honom längre." Säger Lee äcklat.  
"Jävla skitstövel."  
"Ginny, tänk på språket." Mannar Mrs Weasly.  
"Du tänkte exakt samma sak." Mrs Weasley ska svara när hon blir avbruten.  
"Det är en mycket unik talang Harrys kusin har, att kunna gråta på beställning. Tror du att han kommer att vilja skådespela när han går ut skolan?" Frågar Luna och folk börjar genast tänka på Dudley som agerar på en scen, de flesta människor får antingen ett äcklat utseende eller ett anfall av skratt. Det blev tillslut Remus som fick samla sig tillräckligt mycket för att svara den blonda flickan  
"Nej, Luna, jag tror inte Dudley Dursley någonsin har ansett det som sin karriär."  
"Vad synd, jag är säker att han skulle ha gjort ett ganska bra jobb." Hon skakade på huvudet sorgset innan hon såg artigt på Remus och väntade på att han skulle fortsätta berättelsen där de pausat.

**Just då ringde dörrklockan  
"Oh, herregud, de är här!" sade faster Petunia alldeles utom sig - och ett ögonblick senare gick Dudleys bästa vän, Piers Polkiss,**

"Är det normalt att mugglare döper sina barn så?"  
"Nej, man brukar inte ha så onormala och ovanliga namn." Svarar Burbage.  
"Jag skulle älska att se Petunians ansikte om man sa det till henne." Ler Harry.  
"Jag tror de var omringade utav wrackspurtar när de bestämde namn. De gör så att hjärnan slutar fungera." Säger Luna stillsamt och folk ser konstigt på henne.  
"Sannerligen Luna, vi ska undersöka möjligheten av det." Remus ler åt en av hans tidigare favoritelever, han var mycket medveten om att hon ofta såg världen i ett annorlunda ljus. Luna under tiden är glad att han inte bara skrattar av det, professor Lupin är en utav de några personer som inte skrattar när hon säger något och istället uppmuntrar henne, det är därför han var hennes favorit lärare.

**In med sin mor. Piers var en mager pojke med ett råttliknade ansikte. Han var oftast den som höll folks armar bakom ryggen medan Dudley slog dem.  
Dudley slutade låtsasgråta på en gång.**

"Självklart, kan inte gråta framför sina vänner." Hånar Astoria.  
"Om man inte kan gråta framför sina vänner är de inte dina riktiga vänner." Säger Antonio.

**En halvtimme senare satt Harry, som inte kunde tro sin lycka,**

"Kompis du har ingen lycka." Fnyser Ron.

**i baksätet i Dursleys bil tillsammans med Piers och Dudley, på väg till djurparken för första gången i sitt liv. Hans moster och morbror hade inte kommit på något annat att göra med honom, men innan de gav sig iväg hade morbror Vernon tagit Harry åt sidan.  
"Jag varnar dig", sade han, och lade sitt stora rödblommiga ansikte tätt intill Harrys, "Jag varnar dig nu, pojk – om du hittar på några konstigheter, vad det än är, så få du stanna i skåpet från och med nu ända fram till jul."**

Morrningar hördes runt om i salen och de högsta kom från Remus, Snuffles (Även om ingen brydde sig om det, han är ju en hund trots allt), Ron, Hermione och konstigt nog Ginny. Harry rullade bara på ögonen. "Allvarligt, att bli galen kommer inte att hjälpa något." Skämtade han i ett försök att dölja skammen av att ha bott i ett skåp.  
"Det är bäst för honom att han inte gjorde det." Morrar många och fingrar på sin trollstav.  
"Det gjorde han inte. Jag var här under julen."

**"Jag tänker inte göra något", sade Harry, "ärligt ..."  
Men morbror Vernon trodde inte på honom. Ingen gjorde det någonsin.  
Problemet var att konstiga saker hände ofta runt Harry och det var ingen ide att tala om för Dursleys att det inte var han som fick dem att hända. **

"Kommer vi få höra lite om din oavsiktliga magi?" Frågar Susan och hon och Madam Bones lutar sig framåt i förväntan.

**En gång hade moster Petunia, som var trött på att Harry kommer tillbaka från frisören och såg ut som om han inte varit där alls, tagit en kökssax och klippt hans hår så kort att han nästan blev skallig med undantag av luggen, som hon lämnade kvar "för att dölja det där hemska ärret". Dudley hade skrattat ihjäl sig åt Harry, som tillbringade en sömnlös natt med att föreställa sig skolan nästa dag, där man redan skrattade åt honom för hans säckiga kläder och tejpade glasögon. **

"Varför har du säckiga kläder?"  
"Jag använder Dudleys gamla."  
"Varför använder du dem?" Frågar Malfoy äcklat.  
"Jag äger inget annat än mina Hogwarts kläder och några jumprar från Mrs Weasly."  
"Det verkar som om vi måste åka och shoppa åt dig." Säger Remus innan han börjar läsa igen.

**Men när han steg upp på morgonen hade han funnit sitt hår exakt likadant som det hade varit innan moster Petunia hade klippt av det.**

Alla börjar hurra (förutom lärarna, Slytherin bordet, och de andra vuxna förutom Tonks)

**Han hade fått en vecka i sitt skåp för detta,**

Alla som hurrade slutade på direkten och stirrar ilskna på boken.

**Trots att han hade försökt att förklara att han inte kunde förklara hur det hade växt tillbaka så snabbt.**

"Hon vet mycket väl om oavsiktlig magi." Ropar många av de vuxna.  
"Hmm, jag undrar."  
"Vad är det, Tonks?" Frågar Harry nyfiket, han hatar att inte veta något.  
"Jo, det är inte riktigt oavsiktlig magi. Händer det någon gång ibland att dina ögon ändrar färg?" Frågar hon och hoppar nästan av glädje.  
"Ja, det gör de. Speciellt när han är arg eller irriterad. De blir då hazzel-bruna, bruna eller storm grå." Säger Hermione och Ron.  
"James, Remus och Sirius färg på ögonen. Seriöst, han är släkt med nästan alla marodörer och nu tar hans ögon deras ögonfärg. Vi blir dödsdömda om han någonsin börjar spela spratt." Tänker alla lärare samtidigt, igen.  
"Jag vill prova en grej med dig sen under lunchen. Med din tillåtelse."  
"Det går bra." Svarar han en bit nervös, men han litar på henne.

**En annan gång hade moster Petunia försökt kränga på honom en motbjudande gammal tröja som hade varit Dudleys (brun med orangegula prickar).**

"Var den gjord av håret från en Umpkilter?" Frågade Luna drömmande från hennes plats på golvet där hon strök Snuffles päls.

**Ju hårdare hon försökte dra den över hans huvud, desto mindre verkade den bli, tills den tillslut kunde ha passat en marionettdocka, men absolut inte passa Harry.**

Luna nickade förnumstigt. "Det tenderar att göra det, Umpkilter hår." Hermione öppnade sin mun för att förklara att något sådant inte finns, men något får henne att ändra sig. "Hon vill bara ha vänner, och tror på andra saker, jag borde uppmuntra henne istället." Funderar hon.  
"Du kanske har rätt Luna, vi kan kolla efter mer fakta i pausen om du vill."  
"Vill du verkligen göra det med mig?" Frågar Luna förbluffad.  
"Ja, jag skulle vilja spendera mer tid med dig, du är en bra person och jag skulle väldigt gärna vara din vän." Svarar Hermione med leende och Luna går upp och ger henne en kram innan hon sätter sig bredvid Snuffles igen, Harry, Ron och Ginny ler åt deras nya vänskap medans många andra i salen tror Hermione har blivit galen.

**Moster Petunia hade beslutat att den måste ha krympt i tvätten och till sin stora lättnad, slapp Harry något straff.**

"Jag älskar när man gör något och kommer undan." Sjunger tvillingarna.

**Å andra sidan, hade han verkligt illa ut när han upptäcktes på taket till skolköket. Dudleys gäng hade jagat honom som vanligt när Harry, lika mycket till sin egna förvåning som till någon annans, plötsligt befann sig sittande där på skorstenen.**

"Hur gick det till?"  
"Jag sprang och önskade att jag var någonstans där de inte kunde få tag på mig sen fick jag svårt att andas och plötsligt satt jag på skorstenen."  
"Du transfera dig." Utropar de flesta överraskade, andra avundsjuka.  
"Jag gjorde vad?" Frågar Harry förbluffad och generat. _"Å här går vi, ytligare en anledning till att tillbe den store Potter."_ Tänker Snape förbittrat men är ändå imponerad.  
"Hur gammal var du?" Frågar McGonagall häpen.  
"Typ sju år."  
"Du var sju år gammal och transferade dig, det är otroligt." Nämner Hermione avundsjukt, varför kunde Harry göra så många otroliga saker?  
"Han är verkligen en av dem kraftfullaste trollkarlarna jag hört talas om." Funderar många av de vuxna och tittar på honom som om han var något slags mirakel.

**Dursleys hade fått ett väldigt arg brev från Harrys rektor som berättade att Harry hade klättrat skolbyggnader. Men allt han försökt göra (som han skrek åt morbror Vernon genom den låsta dörren till hans skåp) var att hoppa bakom de stora soptunnorna utanför köksdörrarna.**

"_Ja, efter att ha fått stryk och sen svimmat och vaknat upp i skåpet ropade jag det." _Tänker Harry lite sorgset, men bryr sig inte så mycket. Det var inte som om han inte förtjäna det.

** Harry förmodade att vinden måste ha fångat honom i mitten av hopp.**

"Nu, nu, Harry. Vi vet att du är en smal liten jävel." Börjar Fred och båda ställer sig upp.  
"Men du är nog inte så smal."  
"Jag vet inte Forge. Känn på hans armar." Säger Fred och petar på Harrys arm, George gör snabbt likadant innan han flyttar sig bakåt och stryker ett osynligt skägg.  
"Du kan ha en poäng, Gred. Vi borde göra ett experiment."  
Jag kunde inte hålla med mer Forge. Vi släpper honom från Astronomitornet och…  
"Kollar om han kan flyga. Har du några planer för lunchen, unge Harvey?" Frågar Fred hoppfullt och salen exploderar i skratt.  
"Ledsen Weasleys, men jag måste protester mot det här. Han letar upp tillräckligt med problem ensam. Ni behöver inte hjälpa honom med det." Svarar Madam Pomfrey.  
"Jag letar inte upp problem, problemen brukar hitta mig." Svarar Harry förnämt.

**Men idag, skulle ingenting gå fel. Det var även värt att vara med Dudley och Piers hela dagen istället för att tillbringa dagen någonstans som inte var i skolan, hans skåp, eller Fru Figgs kåldoftande vardagsrum.**

"Din förhäxar det med sådana tankar." Stönade Lisa Turpin.

**Medan han körde klagade morbror Vernon till moster Petunia. Han tyckte om att klaga på saker: människor på jobbet, Harry, rådet, Harry, banken, och Harry var bara några av hans favorit ämnen. I morse var det motorcyklar. **

"Vet du vad Gred?"  
"Nej, vad är det Forge?"  
"Jag tror att han älskar Harry.  
"Du har rätt Gred, kolla bara hur mycket han pratar om honom."  
"Har ni någon aning om hur fel det där lät?" Frågar Ron och ser grön ut. Harry har ett äcklat uttryck och ser ut som om han ska spy medans många andra skrattar, till och med Percy har svårt att inte dra på munnen.

**"... Rusar fram som galningar, de unga ligisterna", sa han, just när en motorcykel åkte om dem.  
"Jag hade en dröm om en motorcykel", säger Harry, kommer ihåg drömmen plötsligt. "Den flög."**

"Jag tar helt och hållet tillbaka mitt tidigare uttalande." Hånade Snape. "Du är precis lika mycket av ett DUMHUVUD som din kusin." Harry rodnade på flinar som sändes hans väg. "Jag var ivrig att komma ut ur huset och trött." Förklarar han generad och arg att Snape jämförde honom med Dudley.

**Morbror Vernon kraschade nästan in i bilen framför. Han vände sig runt om i sin stol och skrek åt Harry, hans ansikte var som en gigantisk sockerbeta med en mustasch: "MOTORCYKLAR Flyger inte."**

"Jo det gör de. Du är bara för trångsynt för att inse det." Ropar Denis.

**Dudley och Piers fnissade.  
"Jag vet att de inte gör det", sa Harry. "Det var bara en dröm."  
Men han önskade att han inte hade sagt något. Om det fanns en sak som Dursleys hatade ännu mer än när han ställde frågor, var det hans prat om någonting som agerar på ett sätt det inte bör, oavsett om det var i en dröm eller ens en tecknad serie- de verkade tro att han kan få farliga idéer. **

"Det behöver inte Harry någon hjälp med, han klarar det bra själv."  
"Vad betyder det Ron?"  
"Du får veta sen genom böckerna Lupin." Samtidigt som deras samtal pågår diskuterar Fred och George.  
"Forge, jag tror att vi just hittade vår nya inspirationskälla för våra skämt och upptåg!" Fred studsade nästan på sin plats.  
"Sannerligen Gred, jag känner många nya spratt kommer upptäckas" Svarar George tillsammans vände de sig till Hermione samtidigt. "Vad är tecknade serier?" Frågar de med något ondskefulla flin och lärarna ryser, Weasley tvillingarna behöver inte fler idéer till spratt.  
"Jag tänker inte säga något, ni skulle bara förstöra slottet. Ledsen." Svarar hon med ett flin.  
"Du är elak." Gnäller tvillingarna med ger upp och lärarna andas ut.  
"Oroa er inte, Fred, George. Jag vet vad det är…" Lärarna fryser igen på Harrys ord, även Dumbledore fryser till, detta bådar inget gott.  
"O, du store gud. Vad är tecknade serier Harrikins?" Frågar båda och bugar.  
"De handlar mest om superhjältar som kan göra exat vad som helst. Tillexempel slänga en bil eller kanske ett träd genom en vägg." Börjar han och tvillingarna antecknar allt han säger. "De är superstarka, kan flyga, och kan göra vad som helst. Sen finns det ju olika slags serier, det kan vara folk som löser mysterier, bekämpar ondska och sådana saker, de är populärast i mugglarvärlden." Avslutar Harry.  
"Vänta, du beskrev just dig själv."  
"Va, det gjorde jag inte."  
"Gjorde du visst."  
"Nähä."  
"Joho."  
"Nähä."  
"Joho."  
"Nähä."  
"Joho."  
"Nähä."  
"Joho."  
"Vem bryr sig, var tysta så prof… Remus kan fortsätta läsa." Skriker Ginny och avbryter diskussionen mellan tvillingarna och Harry medans resten av skolan intresserade ser på. "Vi gör vår egen serie när böckerna är klara." Viskar Fred till sin tvilling.  
"J ag hörde det." Svarar Harry irriterat innan Remus fortsätter läsa.

**Det var en mycket solig lördag och djurparken var trång med familjer. Dursleys köpte Dudley och Piers stora krämiga chokladglassar vid entrén och eftersom den leende damen i bilen hade frågat Harry vad han ville ha innan de kunde skynda iväg med honom, köpte de honom en billig isglass med citronsmak. **

"Du fick i alla fall något. Även om det var orättvisst att de fick större än dig." Säger Neville. Tonks får plötsligt en ide och svänger snabbt med trollspöet och genast dyker det upp glass på alla bord.  
"Ta så mycket ni vill." Säger hon och ler medans många av lärarna ser på henne irriterat.

**Det var inte dåligt heller, tänkte Harry, när han slickade i sig den samtidigt som de såg på en gorilla som skrapade sig i huvudet och såg anmärkningsvärt ut som Dudley, förutom att det inte var blond.**

Alla brister ut i skratt. "Merlin Harry, gillar du att jämföra människor med djur?"  
"Jag vet inte Charlie." Svarar han när han ser Charlie torka bort en tår.

**Harry hade den bästa morgonen att han hade haft på länge. Han var noga med att gå en bit bortsett från Dursleys så att Dudley och Piers, som hade börjat tröttna på djuren vid lunchtid, inte skulle falla tillbaka på sin favorit hobby att träffa honom.**

Alla började morra och några host "Ginny" host började planera att mörda dem.  
Det är bra Potter, ha alltid STÄNDIG VAKSAMHET! Monsterögat vrålar ut de två sista orden och alla hoppar till eftersom de glömt bort att han var där.

**De åt i djurparken restaurangen och när Dudley hade en ilska eftersom hans Knickerbocker härlighet inte har tillräckligt med glass på toppen, köpte Uncle Vernon honom en annan och Harry fick avsluta den första. **

"Det var trevligt av dem."

**Harry kände efteråt att han borde ha vetat det var allt för bra för att sist.**

"Murphys lag." Säger Alisa, en sjundeårs elev från Slytherin bordet.  
"Vad är Murphys lag… Vad heter du?" Frågar Ron.  
"Jag heter Alisa, och Murphys lag betyder att allt som kan gå fel går fel." Svarar hon och lärarna blir förvånade att inte höra något hån i samtalet och börjar hoppas att rivaliteten mellan husen ska försvinna… Deras drömmar krossas på direkten när Pansy Parkinson som kastar en kommentar till någon så är "kriget" igång, McGonagall stoppar det snabbt, ingen vill gå emot henne.

**Efter lunch gick de till reptil huset. Det var svalt och mörkt därinne, med tända fönster längs hela väggarna. Bakom glaset kröp och slingrade sig alla sorters ödlor och ormar över bitar av trä och sten. Dudley och Piers ville se stora, giftiga kobror och tjocka, människokrossande pytonormar.**

"Nej, Remus och Sirius kommer få veta att jag kan prata med ormar. De kommer överge mig på direkten." Tänker Harry panikslaget.

**Dudley hittade snabbt den största ormen på stället. Den kunde ha lindat sin kropp två gånger runt morbror Vernon**

"Wow, det är en stor orm." Ropar Lee och får två välförtjänta high five av tvillingarna.

**bil och krossade den till en papperskorg **

"Gör det. Gör det. Gör det." skanderar tvillingarna, Lee, och Tonks. Remus säger inget högt men ler åt tanken.

**Men för tillfället såg den inte ut att vara på humör. I själva verket sov den. Dudley stod med näsan tryckt mot glaset och stirrade på den glänsande bruna ormen. "Få den att röra på sig", gnällde han på sin pappa. Morbror Vernon knackade på glaset, men ormen rörde sig inte ur fläcken.  
"Gör det igen." Beordrade Dudley. Morbror Vernon knackade på glaset snyggt med knogarna, men ormen fortsatte bara att slumra.  
"Det här är tråkigt." Stönade Dudley. Han hasade iväg. **

"Du är tråkig." Hånar många av mugglar-hatarna.

**Harry ställde sig framför buren och såg intensivt på ormen. Han skulle inte ha blivit förvånad om den hade dött av tråkighet själv - inget sällskap förutom idiotiska människor som trummar med fingrarna på glaset försöker störa den hela dagen lång. Det var värre än att ha ett skåp som ett sovrum, där den enda besökaren var moster Petunia som hamrar på dörren för att väcka dig, han fick åtminstone besöka resten av huset, ibland.**

"Det är sorligt Harry, du har det inte värre än ormen." Viskar Luna som kommit över till Gryffindors bord. Många håller med men gillar inte ordet ibland.

**Ormen öppnade plötsligt sina ögon. Långsamt, mycket långsamt, lyfte den huvudet tills dens ögon var i nivå med Harrys.  
Den blinkade. **

"Ormar kan väl inte blinka?" Frågar några rädda förstaårselever.

**Harry stirrade. Sedan tittade han snabbt runt för att se om någon såg. De var inte. Han såg tillbaka på ormen och blinkade också. **

"Harry, prata inte med främlingar."  
"Jag pratar inte med den Mione, jag blinkade."  
"Du är mer orolig över att han pratar med en orm han inte känner än det faktum att han pratar med en orm." Ron skakar på sitt huvud när han försöker förstå.  
"Jag pratar inte med den. Inte än i alla fall." Viskar Harry till dem.  
"Vänta, är det den här gången…" Harry nickar på Hermione fråga.

**Ormen ryckte sitt huvud mot morbror Vernon och Dudley, och höjde sedan sina ögon mot taket. Det gav Harry ett utseende som sade ganska tydligt: ". Jag får det hela tiden."  
"Jag vet." Mulade Harry genom glaset, fast han var inte säker på ormen kunde höra honom. "Det måste vara riktigt irriterande."**

Remus insåg plötsligt vad som hände. Harry kan prata med ormar, hmm… jag undrar vart han fått den förmågan ifrån. Det är ganska häftigt.  
Harrys vänner skakar på huvudet, han var mer orolig för att ormen inte skulle höra honom än att han pratade med en orm. Det är en orm för Merlins sak.

**Ormen nickade kraftigt.  
"Var kommer du ifrån, egentligen?" Frågade Harry. **

"Harry, du tyckte inte det var konstigt att du kunde prata med en orm?" Frågar Lee men Harry svarar inte utan tittar ner på sina händer men tittar upp när han känner en hand på hans axel och Remus ler mot honom. Harry andas lättat ut, Remus har tydligen inga problem, men hur är det med Sirius? Han får snabbt sitt svar när Snuffles lägger sitt huvud i hans knä, Harry kliar honom lite frånvarande bakom örat.

**Ormen pekade med svansen på en liten skylt bredvid glaset. Harry tittade på den.  
Boaorm, Brasilien.  
"Var det skönt där?"  
Boaormen pekade med svansen på skylten igen och Harry läste: Detta prov föddes upp i djurparken. "Åh, jag ser - så att du aldrig har varit i Brasilien?"**

Neville började skratta. "Bara du kan ha det samtalet med en orm och inte tycker att det var konstigt."

**När ormen skakade på huvudet, hördes ett öronbedövande rop bakom Harry som fick båda att hoppa till. "Dudley! MR. Dursley! Komma och titta på den här ormen! DU kommer inte att tro vad den gör!"  
Dudley kom vaggande emot dem så fort han kunde. **

"Inte fort alls då." Kommenterar Terry.

**"Ur vägen", sa han, knuffa Harry i revbenen. Fångad på sängen, föll Harry hårt på betonggolv.**

"Den pojken." Utropar Mrs Weasley över ropen av ilska.  
"Harry, jag svär att du aldrig kommer bli straffade för något du gör mot dem." Morrar Remus och Harry och Ron utbyter blickar av förvåning.  
"Betyder det att han kommer att straffa dig för andra saker?" Frågade Ron med en viskning. Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Hur ska jag veta det? Jag aldrig haft föräldrar innan."

**Vad som kom härnäst gick så fort att ingen såg hur det gick till - en sekund, Piers och Dudley lutade sig nära glaset, nästa, hoppade de tillbaka med tjut av fasa.  
Harry satte sig upp och flämtade, glaset framför boaorm tank hade försvunnit.**

Salen exploderar i skratt medans många av de äldre skoleleverna och de vuxna ser väldigt imponerande ut.  
"Det var väldigt kraftfull magi. De flesta skulle inte klara det vid den åldern, Potter." Säger Kingsley med sin lugnande röst.  
"Harry, hur kan du klara av att transfera dig vid sju års ålder och trolla bort en stor glasruta när du är elva men inte klara det när du ska klara det?" Frågar McGonagall.  
"Jag är upptagen med att rädda världen så det är svårt att koncentrera sig på lektionerna."  
"Hmph, du kan inte sluta med det och använda din magi på lektioner?" Frågar McGonagall igen.  
"Han kan göra det när Voldemort är borta en gång för alla." Förklarar Ginny med ett leende.  
"Han är inte tillbaka. Han som inte får nämnas är död. Tjugo poäng från Gryffindor och straffkommendering för dig, miss Weasley."  
"Men tillbaka till ämnet. Kan du göra det nu?"  
"Ja, det kan jag väl. Jag kan prova." Alla märker att han har ett litet leende som speciellt oroar personalen som jobbat på skolan medans marodörerna gick där. Det var nämligen samma flin Harry hade nu som de hade när de skulle köra ett upptåg. "George, kan du fixa något till mig som jag kan få försvinna?"  
"Självklart Harry, det blir inga problem." George och Fred fattar vad han tänker göra.  
"NEJ! Du behöver inte vissa just nu." Skriker hälften av lärarna men det är försent. Plötsligt står det ett stort akvarium som innehåller en mycket stor boaorm. Harry får ett koncentrerat utryck och glasset försvinner utan att han sagt ett ord eller lyft sin trollstav. Alla blir chokade över att han klarade av trollstavlös magi och utan att säga ett ord, innan det går upp för dem att han just släppt loss en stor boaorm som just nu ringlade sig ur sitt "hem", panik uppenbarar sig på direkten bland de mindre åren medans alla från årskurs fem och uppåt vrålar av skratt medans lärarna försökte trolla bort ormen vilket till deras bestörtning inte fungerar.  
"Mr Weasly. Vad gjorde du med ormen?" Vrålar Snape.  
"Det var inte jag, det var Harry."  
"Mr Potter, exakt vad har du gjort med ormen?" Frågar McGonagall ilsket.  
"Jo, jag kan ha gjort så att den inte går att ta bort med hjälp av magi. Ni kommer få ta bort den utan magi med bara händerna. Och jag kan inte få straffkommendering för det här eller avdragna poäng för jag gjorde bara vad du bad mig." Vid det här laget har nästan alla kommit över paniken och skrattar och inser att han har rätt.  
"Mr Potter, du tar bort ormen nu på direkten…"  
"Jag kan inte. Den försvinner om en stund. Om jag räknat rätt kommer den försvinna vid lunch. Men jag kan garantera att den inte kommer skada någon." Alla lärare suckar och inser att de inte kan göra något åt det utan låter ormen ligga kvar på golvet mitt i salen.  
"Jag måste säga Harry, det är enastående att du gjorde så att du inte kan ta bort den. Inte ens du själv."  
"Men jag kan ta bort den. Jag bara la en sköld så att professorerna inte skulle kunna ta bort den. Jag kan få den försvinna när jag vill. Men vad är så roligt med det?" De som hörde honom börjar skratta igen och Ron ger honom en high five.

**Den stora ormen rörde sig snabbt och slingrande sig ut på golvet. Människor i hela reptilhuset skrek och började springa mot utgångarna.**

"Det är bara dumt, ormen kan bli skrämd och attackera. De ska stå stilla så kommer den inte göra något mot dem." Suckar Remus.  
"Hur vet du det?" Frågar Hermione.  
"Jag läste det i en bok." Svarar han.

**När ormen snabbt gled förbi honom, kunde Harry svurit att han hörde en låg väsande röst säga: "Brasilien, här kommer jag ... Tack ssså mycket, amigo". **

"Den är i alla fall artig." Skrattar Tonks.  
"Min första vän. Jag hoppas den tog sig till Brasilien." Skämtar Harry.

**Innehavaren av reptil huset var i chock. "Men glaset", fortsatte han att säga, "Var tog glaset vägen?"**

"Det uppgår i alltet." Svarar Luna klokt.

**Direktören för djurparken lagade själv till en kopp stark, sött te till moster Petunia medans han bad om ursäkt om och om igen. Piers och Dudley kunde endast stamma osammanhängande. För såvitt Harry hade sett, hade ormen inte gjort något annat än nafsa lekfullt efter hälarna när den passerade, men när de alla var tillbaka i morbror Vernons bil, berättade Dudley för dem hur den nästan hade bitit av hans ben, medan Piers svor hade försökt pressa honom till döds.  
Men det värsta av allt, för Harry åtminstone var när Piers lugna ner sig tillräckligt för att säga, "Harry pratade med den, gjorde du inte, Harry?" **

"Kan han inte bara vara tyst?" Ropar tre av fyra bord frustrerat.

**Morbror Vernon väntade tills Piers var säkert ute ur huset innan han vände sig till Harry. Han var så arg att han knappt kunde tala. Han lyckades att säga "Gå - skåp - stanna - inga måltider",**

_"Ja, efter han slagit upp mig så att jag knappt kunde stå rakt." _Tänker Harry men ytligare igen bryr han sig inte om det, han förtjäna det. Alla runt honom dog eller blev skadade.

**innan han kollapsade i en stol och moster Petunia fick springa och hämta honom en stor konjak. **

"De svälte dig!" Ropar många förskräckt.  
"Det var inte så illa. Det var faktiskt en belöning på ett sätt, jag slapp göra alla mina sysslor och kunde ta det lugnt." _"Och läka ordentligt." _Tilläger han tyst.  
"Du ser det som en belöning att du blev inlåst i ditt skåp och inte fick mat?" Ropar många.  
"Bara fortsätt läs." Ber Harry och Remus gör som han säger efter att ha gett Harry en blick som tydligt sa "Vi ska prata om det här sen"

**Harry låg i sitt mörka skåp långt senare, och önskade att han hade en klocka.  
Han visste inte vad klockan var och han kunde inte vara säker på att Dursleys sov ännu. Tills de var, kunde han inte riskera att smyga till köket för lite mat. **

"Det är inte klokt. Måste smyga i sitt eget hus för att få mat." Klagar folk till varandra.  
_"Inte konstigt att han aldrig åker fast, han har träning."_ Tänker Snape bistert.  
"Alvarligt Harry, du måste bara köra spratt med oss."  
"Ledsen. Jag är upptagen, sen ska vi nog inte försöka ge lärarna hjärtattacker. I alla fall inte de bra."

**Han hade levt med Dursleys nästan tio år, tio eländiga år,**

Remus och Snuffles rycker till när skuld sprider sig genom hela kroppen.

** så länge han kunde minnas, ända sedan han hade varit en baby och hans föräldrar hade dött i den bilkrasch. Han kunde inte minnas att vara i bilen när hans föräldrar hade dött.**

Eftersom det inte fanns någon krasch pojke" Morrade Moody. Han undrade om det fanns något sätt som han kunde ställa mugglarna framför rättvisa.

**Ibland, när han ansträngt hans minne under långa timmar i hans skåp, kom han upp med en märklig vision: en bländande blixt av grönt ljus och en brännande smärta i pannan. **

**Ibland, när han ansträngt hans minne under långa timmar i hans skåp, kom han upp med en märklig vision: en bländande blixt av grönt ljus och en brännande smärta i pannan. **

"Du minns det." Frågar alla förskräckt.  
"Ännu mer nu." Svarar Harry sorgset.  
Hur bra minne har du egentligen? Inget när det kommer till lektioner. Serverus. Det där var totalt onödigt. Men om jag inte har något minne när det gäller lektioner hur kan jag då komma ihåg alla trollformer och andra saker som räddat livet på mig. Räddat livet på dig. Jag hoppas att du hänvisar till förra året. Ja, men jag var inte i fara förrän sista uppgiften. Du blev nästan dödad i första uppgiften, hur kan du inte kalla det farligt? Det fanns trollkarlar runt om som skulle ingripa om något gick fel. "När det gäller dina föräldrar så vet jag massor av historier som jag kommer att dela med dig." Remus log sorgset.

**Detta trodde han var kraschen, fast han inte kunde föreställa där alla grönt ljus kom från. Han kunde inte minnas sina föräldrar alls.**

**Hans moster och morbror talade aldrig om dem, och självklart var han förbjuden att ställa frågor. Det fanns inga fotografier av dem i huset. **

"Oroa er inte, jag har ett helt album med bilder nu." Berättar Harry för alla oroliga ansikten.

**När han hade varit yngre hade Harry drömt och drömde om någon okänd relation skulle komma för att ta honom med sig, men det hade aldrig hänt;**

Sirius slöt ögonen hårt vid dessa ord, känna dem som en kniv genom bröstet. Remus var morrande vid han stirrade hårt rektor. Remus suckar innan han börjar prata.  
"Jag är ledsen Harry, jag…" Börjar Lupin men blir avbruten.  
"Jag vill inte höra det. Du gjorde ditt bästa. Det är inte ditt fel."

**Dursleys var hans enda familj.**

"Det stämmer inte längre. Du har oss." Ropar alla DA medlemmar, utom Michael, Marietta och Zacharias. Madam Bones ser stolt på sin systerdotter när hon upptäcker att hon var en av eleverna som ropade att Harry tillhörde deras familj.  
Ni har helt rätt. Men jag har också Weasleys, Lupin och Tonks och en hel del andra.

**Men ibland tänkte han (eller kanske hoppades) att främlingar på gatan verkade känna honom. Mycket märkliga främlingar var det också.  
En liten man i en lila hatt hade bugat sig för honom en gång när han var ute och shoppade med moster Petunia och Dudley. Efter att ha ursinnigt frågat Harry om han kände mannen hade moster Petunia rusat ut ur butiken utan att köpa någonting. En gammal kvinna med virrigt utseende klädd i grönt hade vinkade glatt till honom en gång från en buss. En skallig man med en mycket lång lila päls hade faktiskt skakat hans hand på gatan häromdagen och sedan gick därifrån utan ett ord. Det konstigaste sak med alla dessa människor var hur de såg ut att försvinna i det ögonblick Harry försökte få en närmare titt.**

"Det är oförskämt."

**I skolan hade Harry ingen. Alla visste att Dudleys gäng avskydde den konstiga Harry Potter i hans säckiga gamla kläder och trasiga glasögon, och ingen gillade att sätta sig upp mot Dudley gäng.**

"Vi skulle gärna ha gjort det." Ropar Gryffindors bordet.  
"Vem vill läsa nu?"  
"Jag skulle gärna göra det, Remus."  
"Självklart Minnie." Han lämnar snabbt över boken medans hon stirrar på honom ilsket.

* * *

AN: Sådär, nu har jag fixat till texten i det här kapitlet. Texten som är själva boken kommer vara konstig i "Breven från ingen" och "Nyckelväktaren" eftersom den är översatt på en dålig sida och jag lovar att jag kommer fixa till det någon gång, men nu orkar jag inte. Jag vill bara komma vidare med berättelsen, men jag lovar att svenskan kommer vara bra i alla andra kaptiel och så smånigom i de två kapitlerna, så vi ses till nästa gång.


	5. Breven från ingen

**"Breven från ingen." **Läser McGonagall tydligt. "Bra, jag får äntligen veta varför han inte fick något av hans brev." Tänker hon snabbt.  
"Ja, du får äntligen ditt Hogwarts brev." Ropar Ron.  
Men Lupin skakar på huvudet fundersamt. Titeln sa Breven från ingen. Vad betyder det, fick han fler än ett brev?

**Rymmningen av den brasilianska boaormen tjänade Harry hans längsta straff någonsin. **

"Hur länge pratar de om?" Frågar Hermione listigt, Harry väljer att inte svara.

**När han fick komma ut ur sin garderob igen, hade sommarlovet börjat **

"Harry, när är din kusin födelsedag?" Molly är förbannad nu på hans släktingar och Harry känner att det är bäst att bara säga sanningen, det kommer antagligen ändå komma med i någon av böckerna.  
"Den andra juni." Svarar han och sjunker ihop.  
"Och när börjar sommarlovet?"  
"Den femtonde juli." Viskar han men det är tillräckligt högt för att de flesta ska höra det.  
"De låste in dig i skåpet i en månad." Vrålar många och Harry försöker göra sig så liten som möjligt.  
"Hur var det med skolan?" Frågar någon från Ravenclaw bordet.  
"Jag fick inte gå. De sa att jag blivit skadad av mötet med ormen till mina lärare. De brydde sig inte så mycket. Jag har varit borta länge från skolan förut." Det var inte rätt sak att säga märker han på direkten när salen exploderar i ilska. Harry väljer att titta ner på sina händer men är ändå glad att så många bryr sig om honom, men tittar upp när han känner någon dra in honom i en omfamning och tittar rakt in i Lupins bruna ögon.  
"Du åker inte tillbaka dit."  
"Du kan inte veta, rektorn tycker att jag har det bäst där. Jag såg det förut. Han tänker skicka tillbaka mig."  
"Du har glömt en viktig punkt, du har lagen på din sida. Om vi i ordern inte kan övertala honom finns alltid Madam Bones, hon är skyldig mig en liten tjänst."  
"Vad menar du med lagen på min sida?" Lupin rynkar pannan på hans fråga.  
"Du blir missbrukad i ditt eget hem."  
"Det är inte mitt hem och jag är inte missbrukad."  
"Du vill heller vara på Hogwarts skola året runt, de som har en familj som älskar dem vill åka hem för att träffa sin familj." Under deras lilla samtal fortsätter salen att skrika, Madam Bones skriver ner all information hon får medans Umbridge är förbannad, det är meningen att alla ska se honom för den lögnare han är inte tycka synd om honom. Nåja, de kommer få veta sanningen tillslut.

**och Dudley hade redan brutit sin nya videokamera, kraschat sin fjärrstyrda flygplan, och första gången han använde hans racercykel, slog han ner gamla Mrs Figgs när hon korsade Privet Drive på hennes kryckor. **

"Stackars Mrs Figg" Sa Ginny. Tonen var sympatiskt, men hennes ögon lyste med ett skämt.  
"Upprör det dig att hon bröt benet eller att hon är grannar med Dursleys?" Frågade Harry leende. Michael Corner, stirrade ilsket. Vad gjorde Potter med hans tjej?  
"Både" Säger Ginny leende tillbaka. Cho rynkade pannan.

**Harry var glad skolan var över, men det fanns ingen möjlighet att slippa undan Dudleys gäng, som besökte huset varje dag. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm och Gordon var alla stora och duma, men eftersom Dudley var den största och dummaste av partiet, var han ledare.**

"Harry, det var det dummaste jag hört från dig." Fnyser Ginny, Hermione och jagarna.  
"Det är ju sant." Svarar han med en axelryckning.  
"Exakt hur är det snat?" Frågar de förvirrat.  
"Ja, det är ju på grund av det så många följer Voldemort." Säger han med ett flin och många börjar skratta eller fnyser medans de vuxna (Som tror att han är tillbaka) ber att han aldrig någonsin retat eller på något sätt förolämpa du-vet-vem framför honom, men veta Harry är deras hopp litet.

**Resten av dem deltog med stor förtjusning i Dudleys favorit sport: Harry Jakt.**

"Jag skulle hellre delta i Dudley jakt." Morrar Lee.

**Det var därför Harry tillbringade så mycket tid som möjligt utomhus, vandrade runt och tänka på slutet av sommaren, där han kunde se en liten strimma av hopp. När september kom han skulle gå iväg till gymnasiet och för första gången i sitt liv skulle han inte vara med Dudley.**

"Nopp. För du ska till Hogwarts." Ropar Cho i ett försök att få uppmärksamhet och Harry är lättad över att han inte rodnar.

**Dudley hade godtagits på morbror Vernons gamla privatskola, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss skulle också gå där. Harry, å andra sidan, skulle till Stonewall High, det lokala offentliga skolväsendet. Dudley tyckte detta var mycket roligt. **

"Vad är det som är så roligt med det?"  
"Vet inte, jag har aldrig förstått mig på Dudleys humor."

**"Man doppar människors huvuden i toaletten på den första dagen på Stonewall." Sa han till Harry. "Vill du komma upp och öva?" **

"Det är bäst för honom att han inte gjorde det."  
"Du kan ta det lugnt. Han gjorde inget, Remy."  
"Du har inte kallat mig det på evigheter." Säger Lupin förvånat.  
"Har jag kallat dig det förut?" Svarar Harry lika förvånad.  
"Ja, du brukade kalla mig Remy eller Måntand när du var liten. Eller du försökte säga Måntand." Deras lilla samtal går förbi allas öron utan Ron och Hermione.

**"Nej tack", sa Harry. "Den stackars toaletten där uppe har aldrig haft något så vidrigt som ditt huvud inuti sig - den kan bli illamående." **

Ytligare en gång exploderade salen i skratt.  
"Harry, vart tog all din humor vägen?" Väser George genom hans skratt.  
Jag har kvar den. Jag bara lämnade det åt er.  
"Du måste bara köra spratt med oss." Skrattar Fred och alla lärare ryser, det sista de behövde var att James Potters son tog upp upptåg.  
"Tyvärr Fred, men jag har för mycket annat att tänka på." Alla slappnar av men de ser inte att Harry ger tummen upp till tvillingarna för att visa att han är med på det.  
"Bra gjort, Harry. Du är en sann marodör nu. Det var allt som fattades."  
"Hur kan jag vara en sann marodör redan? Jag brukar inte köra spratt."  
"Genom att låta lärarna tro att du inte kommer göra något. Det är sådana saker marodörer gör. Och du planerar säker just nu några upptåg." Harry lyser upp på berömmet, han vill verkligen att Lupin och Sirius ska vara stolta över honom.  
"Harry, vänta. Hur visste du att det var jag som fråga om du ville köra spratt med oss?" Alla vänder sig om och tittar intresserat på.  
"Jag har alltid kunnat säga vem som är vem, enda sen ni presentera er på tåget. Det är inte så svårt." Alla flämtade till.  
"Hur är det möjligt? Lärarna kan inte se skillnad på oss, Lee kan inte se skillnad på oss och han är vår bästa vän. Vår familj kan inte det. Inte ens vår mamma kan det och hon är verkligen uppmärksam." Ropar tvillingarna förskräckt och imponerade.  
"Jag har lärt mig genom åren att lägga märke till små detaljer. Som vad folk säger, kroppsspråk, detaljer i omgivningen. Så det är inte någon ide att försöka göra spratt på mig. Jag kommer alltid veta vem det är och alltid få min hämnd." Monsterögat blir imponerad och börjar fundera ut om han kan få Harry bli en Auror, med de sinnena kan han bli riktigt duktig.

**Sedan sprang han, innan Dudley kunde räkna ut vad han hade sagt.**

"Han har inte listat ut det än." Skratten som just försvunnit kommer tillbaka.

**En dag i juli, tog moster Petunia Dudley till London för att köpa hans Smeltings uniform, och lämnade Harry hos Mrs Figg.  
Mrs Figg var inte så illa som vanligt. Det visade sig att hon hade brutit benet då hon snubblade över en av hennes katter, och hon verkade inte riktigt lika förtjust i dem som förut. Hon lät Harry titta på tv och gav honom lite choklad som smakade som om hon hade haft den i flera år. **

"Hur kan man göra så mot choklad?" Muttrar Lupin och märker inte de roade blickarna han får från Tramptass, Harry och hans vänner. Alla vet nu vad hans julklapp kommer bli.

**Samma kväll struttade Dudley runt i vardagsrummet och visade upp familjen sin helt nya skoluniform. Pojkarna på Smeltings hade rödbrunt frackar, orange byxor och platta halmhattar som kallas roddarhattar.**

Alla brister ut i skratt förutom de modemedvetna som ser sjuka ut.  
"Jag ska aldrig mer klaga på Hogwarts uniform." Muttrar Lavender till Parvati.

**De bar också knöliga pinnar som används för att slå varandra medan lärarna inte såg. Detta skulle vara bra träning för senare i livet.**

"Hur kan det vara bra träning?" Fräser Professor Sprout.  
Enkelt, de utbildar sina studenter att slå på andra tills de inte har någon självkänsla kvar." Sa Harry, innan han insåg vad han sade. Människor morrade. Dursleys bättre inte visa sitt ansikte här. För om de gjorde skulle de ha stora problem.

**När han såg på Dudley i hans nya byxor, sade morbror Vernon i en skrovlig röst att det var det stoltaste ögonblicket i hans liv. **

"Han kan inte ha många stolta ögonblick då." Skrattar Padma.

**Moster Petunia brast i gråt och sa att hon inte kunde tro att det var hennes lilla Dudleykins, såg han så vacker och vuxit upp.  
Harry litade inte på sig själv att tala. Han trodde att två av hans revben kanske redan hade knäckts från att försöka att inte skratta. **

"Hur klarade du det?" Frågar Ron helt klart imponerad.  
"Jag har självkontroll."

**Det var en hemsk lukt i köket på morgonen när Harry gick in till frukost. Det verkade komma från en stor metall badkar i diskhon. Han gick att ta en titt. Karet var full av vad som såg ut som smutsiga trasor som simmar i grått vatten.  
"Vad är det här?" frågade han moster Petunia. Hennes läppar åtdragna som de alltid gjorde om han vågade ställa en fråga.**

"Wow, han ställde en fråga. Jorden kommer gå under." Hånler Blaise.

**"Din nya skoluniform", sade hon. Harry såg i skålen igen. "Åh", sade han, "jag förstod inte den måste vara så våt."**

"Harry, vi bara älskar din sarkasm." Utropar tvillingarna.

**"Var inte dum." Snäste moster Petunia. "Jag färgning några av Dudley gamla saker grå för dig. Det kommer att se ut precis som alla andras när jag är klar." Harry tvivlade på allvar här, men tyckte det var bäst att inte argumentera. **

"Så du vet alltså hur man inte argumenterar." Frågar Snape.  
"Det är klart att jag gör."  
"Varför gör du det då i mina klasser?"  
"Det min bästaste herre" Börjar Harry och antar Fred och Georges röst när de drivet med någon "beror på att det är kul att käfta emot dig, och ännu roligare att se reaktionerna kamraterna får, men det är bara en anledning. Sen har vi ju också att jag hjälper mina vänner som inte är så bra på trolldryckskonst." Harrys röst har plötsligt blivit kylig och Snape börjar blänga på honom men Harry är för van vid det och bryr sig inte.

**Han satte sig vid bordet och försökte att inte tänka på hur han skulle se ut på sin första dag på Stonewall High - som om han var klädd i bitar av gamla elefanter hud, förmodligen.**

"Du gillar verkligen att jämföra folk med djur. Du borde fila på den förmågan." Utbrister Luna.

**Dudley och morbror Vernon kom in, både med skrynklig näsa på grund av lukten från Harry nya uniform. **

"Du vet att det är illa om valen inte kommer att försöka äta den." Detta, kom överraskande nog från Hermione. Fler tårar av stolthet fälldes av tvillingarna.

**Farbror Vernon öppnade sin tidning som vanligt och Dudley slog hans Smelting käpp, som han bar överallt, på bordet. De hördes ett klick i brevlådan och dunsen av brev på dörrmattan. "Hämta posten, Dudley", sa farbror Vernon bakom sin tidning.**

"Alla, ta skydd. NU vet vi att jorden kommer gå under." Ropar Fred i panik. "För grisen gör något." Avslutar George.

**Säg åt Harry att hämta den.  
Hämta posten, Harry. **

"Falskt alarm, igen. Världen är normal igen." Tvillingarna andas lättat ut.

**Säg åt Dudley att hämta den.  
Peta honom med din käpp, Dudley.**

"Han uppmuntrar honom faktiskt att slå dig." Muttrar många medans andra säger "Bra försök i alla fall."

**Harry duckade för käppen och gick för att få posten. Tre saker låg på dörrmattan: ett vykort från morbror Vernons syster Marge, som var på semester på Isle of Wight, ett brunt kuvert som såg ut som en räkning, och - ett brev till Harry.**

"Hogwarts brevet har kommit." Jublar tre fjärdedelar av salen.

**Harry tog upp det och stirrade på det, hans hjärta dallrade som ett jättegummiband. **

"Det måste ha varit en rolig känsla." Nämner Luna och stirrar drömmande upp i taket.

**Ingen hade någonsin, i hela hans liv skrivit till honom. Vem skulle?**

"Ginny skulle." Retas hennes bröder.  
"Jag har för mig att ni också ville göra det." Hennes svar får snabbt tyst på dem.

**Han hade inga vänner, inga andra släktingar – han hade inget lånekort på biblioteket, så han hade inte ens fått några ohyfsade noteringar om att lämna tillbaka böcker. Men här var det, ett brev, riktat så tydligt det kan finnas inga misstag:**

**_Mr H. Potter. Skåpet under trappan Privet Drive 4. Little Whinging. Surrey._**

"Hur kan brevet vara så exakt?"  
"Vi använder en speciell slags penna. Vi borde övervaka breven mer innan vi skickar ut dem."

**Kuvertet var tjockt och tungt, gjord av gulaktigt pergament, och adressen var skriven i smaragdgrönt bläck. Det fanns ingen stämpel.**

"Vad är en stämpel?" "Det är en liten pappersbit man sätter de på breven för att breven ska bli utskickade."

**När Harry med en darrande hand vände på kuvertet§, såg han ett blodrött vaxsigill med en vapensköld, ett lejon,**

Gryffindor bordet började jubla och applådera.

**en örn,**

Ravenclaw bordet jublade nu.

**en grävling **

Hufflepuff bordet jublade.

**och en orm**

Slytherin bordet applåderade bara.

**som omger den stora bokstaven H.**

"Hogwarts!" Skrek hela skolan.

**"Skynda dig, pojke!" ropade morbror Vernon från köket. "Vad håller du på med? Letar efter brevbomber?" Han småskrattade åt sitt eget skämt. **

"Hahahahaha. Vi skrattar ihjäl oss."  
"Ett så bra skämt. "

**Harry gick tillbaka till köket, fortfarande stirrade på hans brev. **

"Varför öppnade du det inte bara i hallen?"  
"Jag var chokad, Mione."

**Han räckte morbror Vernon räkningen och vykortet, satte sig, och långsamt började öppna det gula kuvertet. Morbror Vernon slet upp räkningen, fnös med avsmak, och vände på vykort. "Marge är sjuk", säger han informerade moster Petunia. "Åt en rolig valthornssnäcka. "Pappa!" sade Dudley plötsligt. "Pappa Harry fick något!" **

"Jäkla skvallerbyta." Muttrar någon från Hufflepuff.

**Harry var på väg att veckla ut hans brev, som skrevs på samma tunga pergament som kuvertet, när det rycktes kraftigt ur hans hand av morbror Vernon. "Det där är mitt!" sade Harry, försöker rycka tillbaka den det. Vem skulle skriva till dig? "Hånade morbror Vernon, skaka brevet öppet med en hand och kasta en blick på den. Hans ansikte gick från rött till grönt snabbare än en uppsättning av trafikljus. Och det slutade inte där. Inom några sekunder det var gråvit av gammal gröt.**

"Det är det. Jag kommer aldrig äta gröt igen." Mumlar Justin.

**"P-P-Petunia!" Han flämtade. **

"Drama drottning." Flinar Bill.

**Dudley försökte ta brevet för att läsa det, men farbror Vernon höll upp det i luften utom räckhåll för honom. Moster Petunia tog det nyfiket och läste den första raden. För ett ögonblick såg det ut som om hon skulle svimma. Hon grep sig om strupen och lät som om hon var på väg att kvävas. "Vernon Oh herre gud - Vernon!". **

"Jag tar tillbaka det, Hon är drama drottningen."

**De stirrade på varandra, verkade ha glömt att Harry och Dudley fortfarande var i rummet. Dudley var inte van vid att ignoreras. Han gav sin far en skarp slag i huvudet med sin käpp. "Jag vill läsa skrivelsen", sade han högt. "Jag vill läsa det." Säger Harry ursinnigt" eftersom det är min. "Ut, ni båda", kraxade morbror Vernon och stoppade ner brevet i kuvertet igen. Harry rörde sig inte. **

"Tre – Två – Ett." Räknar Harrys vänner ner.

**"JAG VILL HA MITT BREV!" Skrek han.**

"Och där har vi det berömda Potter humöret."  
"Egentligen är det nog det berömda Evans humöret, Lily kunde verkligen skrika."  
"Var Evans hennes efternamn." Frågar Harry nyfiket sin flyglärare.  
"Ja, men du måste väl vetat om vad din mammas efternamn var?" Frågar Madam Hooch.  
"Nej, det gjorde jag inte."  
"Mr Potter, exakt vad vet du om din familj?" Piper Flitwick.  
"Ehh." Harry skruvar på sig obekväm.  
"Oh, förlåt mig, det är självklart inte något du vill berätta för hela skolan. Vi tar det i pausen istället." Säger han snabbt när han ser Harrys obehag men ryker inombords, det är tydligt att han inte vet mycket om sin familj.

**"Låt mig se det!" kräver Dudley. "UT!" vrålade Uncle Vernon, och han tog både Harry och Dudley i nackskinnet och kastade ut dem i hallen**

"När boken säger kastar så gjorde han väl inte det bokstavligen?" Frågar Professor Sinistra nyfiket.  
"Jo, han kastade oss. Men jag var bra. Jag landade mjukt, en bra grej med Dudley." Många börjar fnittra.

**Och slängde igen köksdörren bakom dem. Harry och Dudley hade omgående en rasande, men tyst kamp om vem som skulle lyssna vid nyckelhålet, **

"Heja, Harry."

**Dudley vann, **

"Aww, bättre lycka nästa gång." Harry börjar plötsligt flina.  
"Vad ler du åt? Du förlorade ju." Frågar Bill förvirrat.  
"Jag kom bara tänka på en sak."  
"Har du något emot att dela det med oss?" Frågade Charlie.  
"Jo, jag bara tänkte att nästa gång jag möter Voldemort, vilket jag kommer göra eftersom han verkligen hatar mig och vill se mig död, men i alla fall. Nästa gång jag möter honom ska jag informera honom om en sak som han aldrig lyckats med."  
"Vad då för något?" Frågar tvillingarna nästand studsande av förväntan.  
"Bara det faktum att han har försökt besegra mig så många gånger och alltid misslyckats medans en helt vanlig mugglare lyckades besegra mig flera gånger." "Jag bara måste vara i närheten då. Han kommer älska det."  
"Mr Potter. Straffkommendering för att sprida en massa lögner." Vrålar Umbridge samtidigt som Mrs Weasly skriker "Det ska du absolut inte göra. Vill du ge honom fler anledningar att döda dig?"  
"Fler anledningar? Du vet varför han vill se mig död, eller hur." Ber Harry misstänksamt.  
"Nej, jag vet inte varför han vill döda dig, jag vet bara att han försökt och du inte ska ge honom ytligare en anledning en den han redan har." Svarar hon snabbt och Harry nickar och tittar bort men ser i ögonvrån att hon andas lättat ut. "Hon vet." Går snabbt genom hans tankar.

**så Harry, med hans glasögon hängande från ena örat, la sig platt på magen för att lyssna i sprickan mellan dörr och golv. "Vernon", moster Petunia sade i en skälvande röst, "titta på adressen - hur skulle de möjligen veta var han sover? Du tror väl inte att de bevakar huset?" "Bevakar- spionerar – kan tänkas följa efter oss", muttrade farbror Vernon uppjagat.**

"Som om vi inte har bättre för oss." Hånar Malfoy.

**"Men vad ska vi göra, Vernon? Ska vi skriva tillbaka och säga till dem att vi inte vill?" Harry kunde se farbror Vernon blanka svarta skor stimulering upp och ner i köket. "Nej", sa han till slut. "Nej, vi ignorerar det. Om de inte får ett svar ... Ja, det är det som är bäst ... vi kommer inte göra något ..." "Men." "Jag tänker inte släppa in någon i mitt hus, Petunia! Svor vi inte på när vi yog emot honom att vi skulle utrota så farligt nonsens?"**

"Exakt vad menar han med det, Harry" Viskar Lupin tyst i Harrys öra.  
"Kan vi ta det i pausen?" Lupin nickar på huvudet bistert.

**Den kvällen, när han kom hem från jobbet gjorde farbror Vernon något som han aldrig gjort förut, han besökte Harry i hans skåp.**

"Han fick plats?" Frågar Neville.  
"Nej, han stack bara in huvudet."

**"Var är mitt brev?" sade Harry, när morbror Vernon hade pressas genom dörren. "Vem skrev till mig?" "Ingen. Det var riktat till dig av misstag", sa farbror Vernon kort. "Jag har bränt det." **

"Ja, för det finns ju hundratals."  
"Harry Potter, Privet Drive 4, under trappan." (Behöver man ens nämna vilka det var?)

**Det var inte ett misstag ", säger Harry ilsket, det hade mitt skåp på det. "Tystnad!" skrek farbror Vernon, och ett par spindlar föll från taket. Han tog några djupa andetag och sedan tvingas ansiktet till ett leende, som såg ganska smärtsamt. **

"Jag hoppas att det gjorde det." Mumlar Terry.

**Er Jag tänkte ... du verkligen bli lite stor för skåpet ... vi tror det kan vara trevligt om du flyttade in Dudleys andra sovrum. **

"Han hade två sovrum och du sov under ett skåp." Vrålar salen.  
"Det spelar ingen roll nu, jag har ett eget sovrum." Harry försöker lugna alla, men misslyckas.  
"Du fick det eftersom de var rädda." Piper Flitwick.

**"Varför?" sade Harry.**

"Varför frågade du?"  
"Jag var misstänktsam. Man ska aldrig acceptera något om man inte litar på den personen."  
"Bra jobbar Potter, ha alltid STÄNDIG UPPMÄRKSAMHET!" Än en gång vrålar Monsterögat ut de sista orden och alla rycker till.

**Fråga inte frågor! "Snäste hans morbror." Ta det här på övervåningen, nu. Dursleys hus hade fyra sovrum: en för farbror Vernon och tant Petunia, en för besökare (vanligtvis morbror Vernons syster, Marge), ett där Dudley sov, och ett där Dudley höll alla leksaker och saker som inte skulle passa in i hans första sovrum. Det tog bara Harry en resa till övervåningen för att flytta allt han ägde från skåpet till detta rum.**

"Oh, Harry. Varför sa du inget?" Frågar Hermione uppgivet och Harry rycker på axlarna som svar.

**Han satte sig på sängen och stirrade omkring sig. Nästan allt här inne var trasigt. Den månad gamla videokameran låg på toppen av en liten leksakstridsvagn som Dudley en gång hade kört över grannens hund med, i hörnet var Dudley första TV, som han hade kört sin fot igenom när hans favorit program hade slutats sändas, det var en stor fågelbur, som en gång hade haft en papegoja som Dudley hade bytt i skolan för ett riktigt luftgevär, som var uppe på en hylla som sen hade blivit böjt eftersom Dudley hade suttit på det. Andra hyllor var fulla av böcker. De var de enda saker i rummet som såg ut som om de aldrig hade blivit rörd.**

"Jag tvivlar på att han ens kan läsa." Fnyser många från Ravenclaw.

**Nerifrån kom ljudet av Dudley skrika på sin mor: "Jag vill inte att honom där inne... Jag behöver det rummet ... Kör ut honom därifrån ..."**

"Harry behöver rummet mycket bättre än vad du gör:" Fräser jagarna i Gryffindors Quidditchlag.

**Harry suckade och sträckte ut sig på sängen. Igår skulle han ha gett vad som helst för att vara här uppe. Idag skulle han hellre vilja vara tillbaka i sitt skåp med det brevet än här upp utan brevet. Nästa morgon vid frukosten, var alla ganska tyst. Dudley var i chock. Han hade skrikit, slagit sin far med sin Smelting käpp, varit sjuk med flit, sparkade sin mor och kastat sin sköldpadda genom växthuset taket, **

"Stackars sköldpaddan."  
"Den var okej Luna, en grannflicka hittade den och tog hand om den."

**Och han hade fortfarande inte fått sitt rum tillbaka.**

"Jag tror det var första gången han inte fick som han ville."

**Harry tänkte vid denna tid igår och bittert önskade att han hade öppnat brevet i hallen. Morbror Vernon och moster Petunia fortsatte att titta på varandra mörkt. När posten kom, gjorde morbror Vernon, som tycktes försöka att vara snäll mot Harry, Dudley gå och hämta den. De hörde honom banka saker med sin käpp hela vägen ner i korridoren. Sedan ropade han: "Det finns en annan" Mr H. Potter, det minsta sovrummet, Privet Drive 4. **

"Varför ropade han om han ville läsa den?" Frågar Daphne.  
"Han tänkte inte. Sen vet jag inte om han ens kan läsa."

**Med ett strypt rop, hoppade morbror Vernon från sin plats och sprang ner i hallen, Harry var precis bakom honom. Morbror Vernon var tvungna att brottas Dudley till marken för att få brev från honom, som försvåras av det faktum att Harry hade gripit farbror Vernon runt halsen bakifrån. **

Trion började fnittra och Harry viskade till dem "övning för senare tillfällen. Jag behövde det." Innan de börja fnittra igen och de andra tittade konstigt på dem med undantag från Lupin som hört Harrys kommentar tack vare sin förbättrade hörsel och undrade vad i hela friden det handlade om.

**Efter en minut förvirrad strid, där alla fick sin beskärda andel av Smeltingskäppen, rätade morbror Vernon sig, kippar efter andan, med Harry brev grep i handen. "Gå till ditt skåp - jag menar, ditt sovrum," Väste han på Harry. "Dudley - gå - bara gå." Harry gick runt och runt i hans nya rum. Någon visste att han hade flyttat ut ur sitt skåp och de verkade veta att han inte hade fått sitt första brev. Visst det betydde att de skulle försöka igen? Och den här gången skulle han se till att de inte misslyckas. Han hade en plan.**

"Vad gick fel?"  
"Hur vet ni att något gick fel?"  
"Jo, det är så att när vi planerar något så går något alltid fel men om vi tänker ut det i just det ögonblicket så lyckas vi."

**Den reparerade Väckarklockan **

"Vänta, reparerade väckarklockan. Gav de dig verktyg?" Frågar Lee.  
"Nej, jag var frustrerad och kastade den i väggen och den började bara fungera."  
"Harry, du gjorde trollstavslös magi." Förklara McGonagall och alla stirrar på Harry.  
"Va, det är omöjligt, jag visste inte ens om att magi fanns." Protesterar Harry.  
"Det bevisar bara att du är oerhört kraftfull." Svarar Sprout.

**Ringde klockan sex nästa morgon. Harry stängt av den snabbt och klädde sig tyst. Han får inte väcka Dursleys. Han smög ner utan att slå på någon av lamporna. Han skulle vänta på brevbäraren i hörnet av Privet Drive och få brev för nummer fyra först. **

"Det är faktiskt inte en så dåligt plan." Muttrar några stycken.

**Hans hjärta hamrade när han smög över den mörka hallen mot ytterdörren. "AAAAARRRGH!" **

"Vad var det?" Frågar några rädda första och andraårselever.

**Harry hoppade upp i luften, han hade trampat på något stort och mjukt på dörrmattan - något levande!**

"Vad var det?" Upprepar Lavender.

**Ljus klickade på övervåningen och till sin fasa Harry insåg att den stora, det MJUKA något hade varit hans farbrors ansikte. **

Salen började på en gång skratta igen. "Snygg träff, Harry." Berömmer en del.

**Morbror Vernon hade legat vid foten av den främre dörren i en sovsäck, tydligt se till att Harry inte gjorde exakt vad han hade försökt att göra. Han skrek åt Harry i ungefär en halvtimme**

"Han skrek om det i en halvtimme." Frågar många misstroende och får en nick som svar.

**Och sedan sa åt honom att gå och göra en kopp te. Harry hasade bedrövat ut i köket och när han kom tillbaka hade posten kommit, rakt in i Uncle Vernon knä. Harry kunde se tre bokstäver som tas upp i grönt bläck. "Jag vill -" började han, men farbror Vernon slet bokstäverna i bitar inför ögonen. Morbror Vernon inte gå till jobbet den dagen. Han stannade hemma och spikade upp brevlådan. "Se", förklarade han för moster Petunia genom en munfull naglar, "om de inte kan leverera dem kommer de bara ge upp." "Jag är inte säker på att kommer att fungera, Vernon." "Åh, dessa människors sinnen fungerar på konstiga sätt, Petunia, de gillar inte dig och mig", sade morbror Vernon och försökte slå i en spik med bit fruktkaka moster Petunia just hade fört honom.**

"Det är officiellt nu, han är en idiot."

**På fredagen kom inte mindre än tolv brev till Harry. Eftersom de inte kunde gå igenom brevinkastet de hade skjutits under dörren, slitsade genom sidorna, och några till och med tvingas genom det lilla fönstret i nedre badrummet. Morbror Vernon stannade hemma igen. Efter bränna alla brev, fick han ut en hammare och spik och bordade upp sprickor runt fram och bakdörrar så att ingen kunde gå ut. Han nynnade "Trippa högt på tå Genom Tulpaner" som han arbetade, och hoppade på små ljud.  
På lördagen började saker bli helt oredliga. Tjugofyra brev till Harry funnit sin väg in i huset, rullade upp och gömd inuti var och en av två dussin ägg som sin förvirrade mjölkbudet hade lämnat faster Petunia genom vardagsrummet fönstret.**

"Jag visste inte du var så kreativ, Minnie."

**Medan morbror Vernon gjorde ursinniga telefonsamtal till posten och mejeriet försöka hitta någon att klaga till, strimlad moster Petunia breven i hennes matberedare. "Vem på jorden vill prata med dig här dåligt?" Dudley frågade Harry i förvåning.**

"Bara hela trollkarlsvärlden." Svarar Ron lätt och Harry klagar under sin andedräkt.

**På söndag morgon satte farbror Vernon ner vid frukostbordet ser trött och ganska sjuk, men lycklig. "Ingen post på söndagar. Han påminde dem glatt som han spred marmelad på sina tidningar, "inga jävla brev idag -"**

"Varför tror han att det inte kommer komma några brev."  
"Det gör inte det på söndagar i mugglarvärlden."  
"Vad jag är mer nyfiken är på varför han bredde marmelad på tidningen. Det är konstigt." Säger Luna och många ler, det är bara komiskt att Luna skulle säga något var konstigt.

**Något kom vinande ner i köket från skorstenen när han talade och träffade honom skarpt på baksidan av huvudet. Nästa ögonblick kom trettio eller fyrtio brev ut ur den öppna spisen som kulor. Dursleys duckade, men Harry hoppade i luften försöker fånga en.**

"Varför plockade du inte bara upp ett från golvet?"  
"Jag tränade mina sökarreflexer." Erbjuder han Mr Weasly med ett flin.  
"Det är en mycket bättre ursäkt." Säger Lupin till honom och ler stolt.

**"Ut! UT!" Morbror Vernon grep Harry runt midjan och kastade honom i hallen. När Tant Petunia och Dudley hade sprungit ut med armarna över deras ansikten, smällde morbror Vernon igen dörren. De kunde fortfarande höra breven strömma in i rummet, studsa mot väggar och golv.**

"Hur många skickade du till honom egentligen?" McGonagall väljer att inte svara eftersom hon är för arg över vad Dursleys gjort för att hindra Harry läsa sitt brev.

**"Det är det", sade morbror Vernon och försökte tala lugnt men drar stora tuvor ur sin mustasch på samma gång. "Jag vill er alla tillbaka här i fem minuter redo att lämna. Vi går bort. Packa bara lite kläder. Inga argument!" Han såg så farligt med en halva mustaschen saknas som ingen vågade argumentera. Tio minuter senare hade de slitas sig fram genom det bordade-upp dörrar och var i bilen, fortkörning mot motorvägen. Dudley var snörvla i baksätet, hans far hade gett honom en örfil för att hålla dem samtidigt som han försökte att packa sin TV, video och dator i sin sportväska. De körde. Och de körde. Även faster Petunia vågade inte fråga var de var på väg. Då och då farbror Vernon skulle ta en skarp sväng och kör i motsatt riktning för en stund. "Skaka av dem ... skaka av dem." Han skulle mumla när han gjorde det. De slutade inte att äta eller dricka hela dagen. Genom kvällen Dudley ylade. Han hade aldrig haft en så dålig dag i hans liv. Han var hungrig, han hade missat fem tv-program han ville se, och han skulle aldrig gått så länge utan att blåsa upp en utlänning på sin dator.**

"Välkommen till Harrys liv." Skriker D.A.

**Morbror Vernon stannade till sist utanför ett dystert hotell i utkanten av en storstad. Dudley och Harry delade ett rum med två sängar och fuktiga, unkna lakan. Dudley snarkade men Harry var vaken, satt på fönsterbrädan och stirrade ner på ljusen från passerande bilar och undrar ... **

"Vad var det du undrade om?"  
"Hur ska jag veta det? Det var för fyra år sen."

**De åt inaktuella cornflakes och kalla konserverade tomater på rostat bröd till frukost nästa dag. De hade precis avslutat när ägaren av hotellet kom fram till deras bord. "Ursäkta mig, men är en av er Mr H. Potter? Jag fick nämligen ungefär hundra av de här i receptionen. Hon höll upp ett brev så att de kunde läsa grön färg adressen:**

**_Mr H. Potter Room 17 Railview Hotel Matsalen_****. **

**Harry försökte ta brevet, men morbror Vernon slog handen ur vägen. Kvinnan stirrade. "Jag tar dem", sade morbror Vernon, ställa sig upp snabbt och följa efter henne ut från matsalen. "Vore det inte bättre att bara gå hem, älskling?" Moster Petunia föreslog försiktigt, timmar senare, men morbror Vernon verkade inte höra henne. Exakt vad han letade efter, visste ingen av dem. Han körde dem i mitten av en skog, kom ut, såg sig omkring, skakade på huvudet, kom tillbaka i bilen, och de stack iväg igen. Samma sak hände i mitten av en åker, halvvägs över en hängbro, och vid toppen av ett tomt parkeringsgarage. "Pappa är galen, inte har han?" Dudley frågade moster Petunia slött sent på eftermiddagen. **

"Ja, kära Dudleykins, pappa är galen." Kuttrar fred och George.

**Uncle Vernon hade parkerat vid kusten, låste in dem alla i bilen och försvann. Det började regna. Stora droppar slog på taket av bilen. Dudley snörvlade. Det är måndag", Berättade han för sin mor. "Den stora Humbertos är ikväll. Jag vill stanna någonstans med en tv." Måndag. Denna påminde Harry något. Om det var måndag - och du kan oftast räkna med Dudley att veta dagarna i veckan, på grund av TV - sedan morgon, tisdag, var Harry elfte födelsedag. **

"Grattis Harry." Ropar hans vänner och Harry bryr sig inte om att påpeka att det var långt kvar tills han fyllde år.

**Naturligtvis var hans födelsedag aldrig exakt roligt - förra året hade Dursleys gett honom en galge och ett par Uncle Vernon gamla strumpor. Ändå var det inte elva varje dag. **

"Egentligen är du det 365 dagar."  
"Jag menade nog att man inte fyllde elva varje dag Mione."

**Morbror Vernon var tillbaka och han log.**

"Det kan inte vara ett bra tecken."

**Han var också bär en lång, tunn paket och svarade inte moster Petunia när hon frågade vad han hade köpt.  
"Hittade den perfekta platsen!" sade han. Kom igen! Alla ut!" Det var mycket kallt utanför bilen. Farbror Vernon pekade på vad såg ut som en stor sten väg ut till havs. Uppflugen på toppen av berget var det mest eländiga lilla koja du kan tänka dig. En sak var säker, det fanns ingen tv där.**

"Det låter farligt." Säger Molly oroligt.

**Storm prognos för ikväll! ", Sade morbror Vernon glatt, klappade händerna tillsammans." Och den här herrn är vänligt gick med på att låna ut oss sin båt! En tandlös gammal man kom ambling upp till dem, pekar, med en ganska ont leende, på en gammal roddbåt guppade i järn-grå vattnet under dem.**

"Han tycker det är roligt att skicka över er? Han är mental, vem han nu är."

**Jag har redan fått oss några ransoner ", säger farbror Vernon, så alla ombord! Det frös i båten. Icy Sea Spray och regn kröp ner sina halsar och en kylig vind piskade deras ansikten. Efter vad som kändes som timmar de nådde berget där farbror Vernon, halka och glida ledde vägen till uppdelade hus. Insidan var hemskt, det luktade starkt av tång, visslade vinden genom luckor i träväggar och den öppna spisen var fuktig och tom. Det fanns bara två rum. Uncle Vernon ransoner visade sig vara en påse chips vardera och fyra bananer. Han försökte starta en brand, men de tomma chip påsarna precis rökt och skrumpnade upp. "Kan göra med vissa av dessa brev nu, va?" sade han glatt. **

"Ja, gnid in det i Harrys ansikte och var så himla skadeglad åt hans olycka."

**Han var i ett väldigt gott humör. Uppenbarligen trodde han ingen stod en chans att nå dem här i en storm för att leverera post. Harry överenskomna privat, även om tanken inte muntra upp honom alls. När natten föll blåste utlovade stormen upp omkring dem. Spray från de höga vågorna splattered väggar stugan och en hård vind rasslade de smutsiga fönstren. Moster Petunia fann några mögliga filtar i det andra rummet och gjorde upp en säng för Dudley på malätna soffan. Hon och farbror Vernon gick till knöliga sängen intill, och Harry lämnades för att hitta den mjukaste lite golvet han kunde och att krypa upp under den tunnaste och mest trasiga filt.**

Alla stirrade på boken och Harry undrade hur den inte kunde börjar brinna under folks blickar.

**Stormen rasade mer och mer våldsamt som natten gick på. Harry kunde inte sova. Han huttrade och vände över försöker få bekväm, magen mullrande av hunger. Dudleys snarkningar dränktes av de låga rullar med åska som startade i närheten av midnatt. Belysta ratten i Dudley klocka, som dinglade över kanten på soffan på hans feta handleden, sade Harry att han skulle vara elva i tio minuter "tid. Han låg och tittade på hans födelsedag kryssa närmare, undrar om Dursleys skulle minnas alls, undrar om brevskrivaren var nu. Fem minuter att gå. Harry hört något knarra utanför. Han hoppades att taket inte skulle falla i, även om han kunde vara varmare om det gjorde det. **

"Det skulle det inte. Du skulle bara bli skadad." påpekar Madam Pomfrey.

**Fyra minuter kvar. Kanske huset i Privet Drive skulle vara så full av brev när de kom tillbaka att han skulle kunna stjäla ett på något sätt. Tre minuter att gå. Var det havet, som slog så hårt på klippan? Och (två minuter att gå) vad var det roligt krasande ljud? Var berget sönderfallande i havet? En minut för att gå och han skulle vara elva. Trettio sekunder ... tjugo ... tio ... nio - kanske han vaknar Dudley upp, bara för att reta honom. **

"Snälla Harry, gör det." Lupin masserar sina tinningar och märker inte att hans respekt från eleverna ökar när de inser att han är ganska lik dem själva.  
"Tyvärr det har redan hänt och jag gjorde det inte. Men jag fick betalt under sommaren."  
"Verkligen, vad gjorde du?"  
"Jag berättar i slutet av boken."  
"Jag längtar."

**- Tre ... två ... ett ... BOOM.**

"Minnie, du skulle ha skrikit den delen." Påpekar Tonks och Lupin.

**Hela "huset" frös och Harry satte sig upp och stirrade på dörren. Någon var utanför, knackar att komma in. **

"Det var allt." Säger McGonagall och stänger boken.

* * *

Okej, jag tänkte ta med en stor diskussion i början men beslutade att den får komma med i nästa kapitel i stället. Jag har en fråga till er som jag verkligen vill ha besvarad, jag planerar att låta Harry och Ginny bli ett par (Som ni säkert fattat) men saken är det att jag inte vet under vilken bok de ska bli ett par. Jag hade en liten ide om att det skulle hända mellan andra och tredje boken, men så fick jag ett litet förslag från en annan som fick mig hålla med om om att det skulle vara så gulligt om de ble ihop i sjunde boken när Hagrid bär ut Harry från den förbjudna skogen, så nu vet jag inte vad jag ska tro. Så snälla säg till i vilken bok ni tycker de ska bli ihop. Den bok som får flest röster blir det. Sen vill jag bara tacka Thaila för den söta kommentaren :)


	6. Nyckelväktaren

"Så vem vill läsa nu?"  
"Om det går bra skulle jag vilja läsa." Ber Hagrid och får boken medans ministern och Umbridge är ytterst tveksamma mot att han ens kan läsa.  
"Vänta, hur vet vi att böckerna talar sanning? Det kanske är något som Sankte Potter har kokat ihop med sina vänner i ett försök att få uppmärksamhet."  
"Du tror alltså att jag har skrivt sju böcker varav två och en halv handlar om min framtid. Har jag fått det rätt Malfoy?"  
"Ja, det tror jag. Jag vill inte slösa bort mer tid på att läsa om Potter i ett försök att han ska få mer uppmärksamhet!"  
"Unge Malfoy har en poäng. Vart ifrån fick du böckerna, Dolores?"  
"De låg på mitt skrivbord i morse efter frukosten."  
"Ni tror väl inte att det är sant?" Frågar Harry misstroende, en blick på dem och han vet att de tror på det. "Hur tjockskalig får man vara? Ni tror alltså att jag hittat på att jag brukade sova i ett skåp i tio år? Att jag skrev böcker för att få uppmärksamhet, ni vet inget om mig. Får jag ställa en fråga, om ni fick välja skulle ni vilja vara berömd men aldrig få känna era föräldrar och enda minnet ni har om dem är när de blir mördade av Voldemort," Många rycker till men Harry bryr sig inte. "Eller vara helt normal och få känna dina föräldrar, få komma hem till dem varje lov, bara vara en helt normal person. Jag vet i alla fall vad jag skulle välja, jag vet att många antagligen tror att jag skulle välja berömelsen men det skulle jag inte, jag hatar den och enda annledningen till att jag gick med på att läsa böckerna var för att jag vill att ni ska inse sanningen och jag hoppas att ni kommer ändra er åsikt om mig." Harry avslutar talet och sjunker ihop i sin stol och försöker undvika alla blickar.  
"Jag måste säga Harry, det var ett kraftfullt tal." Viskar Lupin till honom.  
"Det är bara ett av många." Säger Hermione glatt.  
"Han ljuget. Potter älskar sin berömelse..." Tänker Snape men en liten röst som liknar Lillys säger motsatsen, han knuffar den tanken åt sidan. Umbridge å andra sidan har något säga men i samma ögonblick hon öppnar munnen hörs en ny röst, en mans röst som verkar komma från alla håll.  
"Harry talar sanning. Böckerna är från framtiden, närmare tjugoett år fram i framtiden där jag befinner mig just nu."  
"Vem är du?" Frågar Madam Bones djärvt.  
"Å, det tänker jag inte säga. Det förstör sanningen." Svarar rösten.  
"Hur vet vi att du inte är någon som Potter har hyrt?" Frågar Malfoy.  
"Ni kan inte, ni får bara lita på mitt ord. Men jag kommer vara med i en av böckerna, vilken säger jag inte. Det är upp till er att räkna ut."  
"Kom igen, det finns sju böcker och det kommer finnas hundratals med personer." Protesterar Malfoy igen.  
"Det spelar ingen roll. Jag är säker på att Hermione tillexempel kommer lista ut det." Svarar rösten.  
"Teddy vad gör du?" Kommer en ny röst, en tjejs röst den här gången.  
"Jag antar att det gör det lättare för er." Säger Teddy uppgivet medans många i salen skrattar.  
"Du kontaktar väl inte framtiden? Pappa sa ju att vi inte fick göra det." Frågar Lilly förebrånde men ändå glatt.  
"De måste vara syskon då." Säger Fred glatt, eller de tror i alla fall att det var Fred.  
"De behöver inte vara det. Pappan kanske bara är pappa till flickan." Svarar Hermione.  
"Jag vet vad han sa, Lilly." Svarar Teddy igen och alla Harrys vänner börjar titta på Harry.  
"Vad är det?" Frågar han men ingen svarar.  
"Varför kontakta du framtiden då?" Frågar Lilly.  
"Jag hade inget val, Malfoy reagerade exakt som han sa att han skulle." Svarar Teddy och just då låter det som om en dörr öppnas.  
"Vad gör ni?" Frågar en ny röst, en röst som låter förvånansvärt bekant.  
"Vi gör inget." Svarar båda undvikande.  
"Ni kontaktade fortiden. Jag sa ju att ni inte skulle göra det." Svarar rösten.  
"Harry, du vet om att du är fruktnsvärt tråkig i framtiden." Säger båda tvillingarna och blänger på Harry.  
"Fred, George. Jag hörde det där. Ända annledningen till att vi inte skulle kontakta frantiden var för att det är roligare att se rea reaktioner och när ni försöker lista ut saker." Svarar Harry från framriden. "Vi kommer kanske kontakta er igen, men fortsätt läs nu. Fara väntar runt varje hörn." Avslutar Harry och sen blir det tyst.  
"Jag antar att det bevisade att böckerna verkligen är från framdtiden." Säger Madam Bones och gör en gest till Hagrid för att börja läsa.

**"Nyckelväktaren." **Läser Hagrid tydligt.

**BOOM.  
Det knackade igen. Dudley vaknade med ett ryck.  
****"Var är kanonen?" Frågade ****han dumt. **

"Man behöver inte säga att han frågade dumt. Det är uppenbart." Säger Lee med ett flin.

**Det var en krasch bakom dem och mo****rbror Vernon kom sladdande**** in i rummet. Han höll ett gevär i händerna **

"Han tog med sig ett gevär när det var barn närvarande." Skriker/Ropar Hermione, Lupin, McGonagall och några som visste vad det var.  
"Jag är inget barn." Protesterar Harry.  
"Vad är ett gevär?" Frågar många renblodiga Hermione tänker svara men Harry stoppar henne och börjar själv förklara.  
"Ett gevär är ett ytterst farligt vapen, det dödar men skapar också oerhört stor smärta. Det är som en blandning av Crucio och Avada Kedavra." Alla ryser och kan inte förstå varför någon skulle vilja skapa ett sådant vapen.

**Nu visste de**** vad som hade varit i det ****långa, tunna paketet**** han hade fört med sig.  
"Vem är det?" R****opade han. "Jag varnar er - jag är beväpnad!"  
Det blev en paus. Då.  
SMASH! **

"Hagrid, för Merlins skull. Måste du skrika?"  
"Ledsen, det stod med stora bokstäver. Ska inte hända igen. " Svarar Hagrid fåraktigt på de vuxnas fråga. (AN: Jag vet inte riktigt hur Hagrid pratar, så låtsas att hans dialekt är där)

**Dörren drabbades med ****sådan kraft att den svingade av från**** gångjärnen och med ett öronbedövande krasch landade platt på golvet.**

"Det kallar jag en entré, Hagrid." Jublar tvillingarna.

**En jätte av man s****tod i dörröppningen. Hans ansikte var nästan helt dold av en lång, lurvig hårman och ett**** vilt, trassligt skägg, men du kan urskilja ögonen, glittra ****som svarta skalbaggar under allt hår. **

"Varför får boken Hagrid att låta farlig hela tiden?"  
"Bry dig inte m det Charlie, alla vet att han är en mjukis." Svarar Bill.

**Jätten klämde sig in i stugan, framåtböjd så att hans huvud just borstat taket. Han böjde sig ner, plockade upp dörren och monterade det lätt tillbaka till dess ram. Ljudet av stormen utanför ****försvann ****lite. Han vände sig för att titta på dem alla. "Kunde inte göra oss en kopp o 'te, kan Yeh? Det har inte varit en lätt resa ..." **

"Bara du Hagrid, kan slå ner en dörr och fråga efter en kopp med te." Säger hans vänner kärleksfullt.

**Han stegade fram till soffan, där Dudley satt fryst av skräck. "Hoppa upp, Yeh stora klump", sade främlingen.**

"Äntligen säger någon åt honom. Fortsätt i de takterna." Säger tvillingarna pompöst.

**Dudley pep och sprang för att gömma sig bakom sin mor, **

"Hur lyckades din moster gömma honom?" Frågade Michael men får inget svar.

**som satt hopkrupen livrädd, bakom morbror Vernon. **

"Ahh, det förklara det." Mumlar Michael till sig själv.

**"En" här är Harry! " sade jätten. Harry såg upp i det våldsamma, vilda, skumma ansikte och såg att beetle ögon plisserat i ett leende. "Las" gång jag såg dig, var du bara en bebis ", sade jätten. "Yeh ser mycket ut yer pappa, men yeh've fick yer mammas ögon." **

"Det var första gången jag hörde det." Säger Harry med ett leende.

**morbror ****Vernon gjorde ett**** roligt**** raspande ljud. "Jag kräver att du lämnar på en gång, sir!" sade han. "Du är inbrott!"  
"Ah, håll käften, Dursley, Yeh stora katrinplommon****, sade jätten, han nådde över ryggen i soffan, ryckte geväret ur morbror**** Vernons**** händer, böjde det i en knut så lätt som om det hade gjorts av gummi , och kastade den i ett hörn av rummet. **

"Tack Hagrid, vapnet gjorde mig orolig." Andas måga lättat ut.

**Morbror**** Vernon gjorde ett**** annan roligt ****buller, som en mus som är trampas på. **

"Stackars musen."  
"Det var ingen riktig mus, Luna." Lunganr Ginny henne.

**"Hur som helst - Harry", sade jätten, vänder ryggen på Dursleys, "en mycket Happy Birthday to yeh Got Summat fer Yeh här -. Jag kanske satt på den någon gång, men den kommer smaka bra."**

"Det var vänligt, Hagrid." Säger Mrs Weasly leende.

**Från en innerficka på hans svarta överrock drog han en något hoptryckt låda. Harry öppnade den med darrande fingrar. Inuti var en stor, klibbig chokladkaka med Happy Birthday Harry skrivet på den gröna glasyr.**

"Varför Hagrid. Varför just grönt?"  
"Jag tänkte det skulle matcha hans ögon." svarar han.

**Harry tittade upp mot jätten. Han menade att säga tack, men orden gick vilse på vägen till hans mun, och vad han sade i stället var: "Vem är du?"**

"Tänk på sättet Harry." Mannar Mrs Weasly.

**Jätten skrockade. "True, jag har inte infört mig. Rubeus Hagrid, vårdaren av nycklar och parkanläggningar på Hogwarts." Han höll ut ett enormt hand och skakade Harrys hela armen. **

Många gnider sin arm och grimaserar.

**"Hur att te då, va?" sade han och gnuggade händerna tillsammans. "Jag skulle säga nej ter Summat starkare om yeh've fick den, sinne."**

"Hagrid, man ska inte dricka framför barn." Skäller många av kvinnorna i salen medans Harry muttrar något i stil med jag är inget barn.

**Hans ögon föll på det tomma gallret med skrumpna chip påsarna i den och han fnös. Han böjde sig ner över spisen, de kunde inte se vad han gjorde, men när han drog tillbaka en sekund senare, det var en dånande eld där. Det fyllde hela fuktiga hydda med fladdrande ljus och Harry kände värmen skölja över honom som om han hade sjunkit in i ett varmt bad. **

"Aha, du är inte tillåten att använda magi, du kan bli arresterad." Ropar Paddan triumferad.  
"Han hade min tillåtelse att använda magi när han hämta Harry." Svarar rektorn bekymerfritt.

**Jätten satte sig**** ner i soffan, som sviktade under hans vikt och började ta alla möjliga saker ur fickorna på rocken: en kopparkittel, en MJUK paket korv, en eldgaffel****, en tekanna, flera kantstötta muggar, och en flaska av något gult vätska som han tog en klunk från innan för att göra te.**

"Hur många fickor har du egentligen?" Frågar Colin nyfiket.  
"Vet inte, har aldrig räknat." Svarar Hagid och rycker på axlarna.

**Snart var stugan full av ljudet och lukten av fräsande korv. Ingen sa något, medan jätten arbetade, men när han gled de första sex feta, saftiga, lätt brända korvar från poker, skruvade Dudley lite. Farbror Vernon sade skarpt: "Rör inte vad han ger dig, Dudley."**

"Som om ha behöver det." Hånar halva salen.

**Jätten skrockade mörkt. "Yer stora Pudding" en son "behöver inte gödas längre, Dursley, oroa dig inte. Han passerade korvarna till Harry, som var så hungrig att han aldrig hade smakat något så underbart, men han kunde inte ta ögonen från jätten. Slutligen, eftersom ingen tycktes förklara något, sade han, "Jag är ledsen, men jag vet inte riktigt vem du är.". **

"Mycket bättre Harry." Säger Mrs Weasly och Harry grimaserar bakom hennes rygg.

**Jätten tog en klunk te och torkade sig om munnen med baksidan av handen. "Ring mig Hagrid", sade han, "alla gör en 'som jag sagt Yeh, jag vårdaren av Keys på Hogwarts - yeh'll veta allt om Hogwarts, o'. Kurs."**

"Det här kommer bli bra." Skrattar tvillingarna.

**"Er - Nej," sade Harry. Hagrid såg chockad.  
"Ledsen", Harry sa snabbt.**

"Varför bad du om ursäkt?" Frågar Ron nyfiket.  
"Av gammal vanna, allt brukar vara mitt fel." Svara Harry lättvindligt.

**"Förlåt?" skällde Hagrid, vänder sig till stirra på Dursleys, som ryggade tillbaka in i skuggorna. "Det är de som borde vara ledsna, jag visste att du inte fått 'dina ****brev, men jag trodde aldrig du inte ens vet om" Hogwarts, För tusan' bövlar!**** Har du aldrig undrat ****var dina ****föräldrar lärde**** sig allt?  
"Allt vad?" bad Harry.**

**"**Där blev jag väldigt förvirrad." Erkänner Harry.

**"ALL VAD?" Dundrade Hagrid****. "Nu väntar jus" en sekund! Han hade sprunigt**** till hans fötter. I sin ilska verkade han att fylla hela stugan. Dursleys var gömda ****mot väggen. "Menar du", säger han morrade på Dursleys, "att den här pojken - den här pojken - vet ingenting- om någonting" **

"Och där fick du mig att känna mig dum." Erkänner Harry.

**Harry tyckte att det gick lite långt. Han hade varit i skolan, trots allt, och hans poäng var inte dåliga. **

"Hur långt ifrån dåliga?" Frågar Hermione ivrigt.  
"Jag råkade vara bäst i klassen." Svarar Harry generat.  
"Du var vad?" Utropar både Ron och Hermione men i olika tonfall.  
"Jag hade inga vänner då så jag tillbringa nästan all min fritid till att göra läxorna efter att jag..." Han avbryter sig själv snabbt.  
"Efter du gjort vad?" Frågar många.  
"Bara sitta och glo." Alla märker löngnen men kommenterar inte.  
"Varför tillbringar du inte mycket tid till läxorna nu då?"  
"Jag blev vän med Ron." Skämtar Harry på Hermiones fråga.  
"Hey, det var inte schysst." Utropar Ron.  
"Ärligt talat är det ganska jobbigt att rädda folk, skolan eller världen varje år."  
"Det är för sant." Suckar Hermione.

**"Jag vet en del saker", sade han. "Ja****g kan, du vet, matte och sånt."**

**"**En del matte och sånt." Hånar Illern.  
"Ursäkta mig för att jag inte visste om magi på grund av din familjs herre." Skjuter Harry tillbaka och tur för honom så hörde ingen av lärarna.

**Men Hagrid vinkade bara hans hand och sade: "Om vår värld, menar jag. Din värld. Min värld. Yer föräldrarnas värld."  
****"Vilken värld?" **

**"**Men Harry, visste du inte"  
"Du kommer från Mars"  
"Där man hatar Paddor"  
"Och fladdemöss.

**Hagrid såg ut som om han var på väg att explodera. "Dursley!" Han dånade. Farbror Vernon, som hade gått mycket blek, viskade något som lät som "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stirrade vilt på Harry. "Men Yeh måste känna yer mamma och pappa", sade han. "Jag menar, de är kända. Du är berömd." "Vad min - min mamma och pappa inte var kända, de var?" "Du vet inte... Du vet inte ..." Hagrid körde fingrarna genom hans hår, fixering Harry med en förvirrad blick. "Du vet inte vad du är?" Sade han till slut.**

"Harry, hur kunde du inte veta?" Börjar Ron.  
"Det är hemskt" Fortsätter Fred.  
"Tänk att du inte visste om" Säger George med en sorgsen suck.  
"Att du är en" Säger Ginny.  
"Älva. Jo, jag vet det nu." Avslutar Harry.

**Uncle Vernon hittade plötsligt hans röst. "Stopp!" befallde han. "Stanna där, sir! Jag förbjuder dig att tala pojken något!"**

"Som om man kan förbjuda Hagrid något." Sprout skakar på huvudet.

**En modigare man än Vernon Dursley skulle ha darrade under rasande utseendet Hagrid nu gav honom, när Hagrid talade, darrade han varje stavelse av ilska. "Du berättade aldrig honom? Aldrig talade om för honom vad som fanns i brevet Dumbledore lämnat fer honom? Jag var där! Jag såg Dumbledore lämnar det, Dursley! Ett" du har hållit det från honom alla dessa år? "  
****"Höll vad från mig?" sade Harry ivrigt. "STOP! Jag förbjuder dig!" skrek Uncle Vernon i panik. Tant Petunia gav en flämtning av fasa. "Ah, gå koka era huvuden, båda av er", säger Hagrid. "Harry – du är en trollkarl."  
**

"Det var rakt på sak." Säger Tonks glatt.

**Det var tyst inne i stugan. Endast havet och visslande vinden hördes. "Jag är en vad?" flämtade Harry.  
**

"Men Harry" Börjar Ron.  
"Vi gick ju" Säger Fred.  
"igenom att du" Fortsäter George.  
"är en Älva" Avslutar Ginny.  
"Jag var korkad då." Förklarar Harry.  
"Det förklarar så mycket." Säger Hermione leende.  
"Utom en sak." Lupin kan inte låta bli.  
"Vad för något?" Fråfar Harry nyfiket.  
"Om du var korkad då vad sjutton är du nu?" Alla försöker att inte brista ut i skratt och väntar spänt på Harrys rekation.  
"Men farbror, det är ju dig jag brås på." Svarar han helt alvarligt och Lupins chokad ansiktsutryck blir för mycket och alla brister ut i skratt.

**"En trollkarl, o 'förstås", säger Hagrid och sätter sig ner i soffan, som stönade och sjönk ännu lägre ", en tusan "bra" en, skulle jag säga, när du tränats upp lite . Med en mamma en pappa som dina, vad skulle annars vara va? Och "Jag tycker det är om" tiden att du läser ditt brev. Harry sträckte fran handen för att tillsist ta emot det gulaktiga kuvertet, addreserat i smaragdgrönt till: ****_Mr H. Potter, Golvet, Ruckelt-på-klippan, havet_****.**

**Han drog ut brevet och läste:**

**_Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom.  
_****_Rektor: Albus Dumbledore (Innehavare av Merlin-Orden, Första graden, storhäxmästare_****_, Överstetrollkarl, Högste storpamp i Häxmästarnas internationella samfund)_**

"Wow, det var många titlar, Sir." Utropar en modig första årselev, Dubledore skrockar bara till svar.

**_Kära Mr Potter.  
Vi är glada att meddela att du har blivit antagen på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Härmed bifogas en lista med alla nödvändiga böcker och utrustning. Terminen startar den 1 september. Vi väntar på din uggla senast den 31 juli.  
Med vänlig hälsning.  
Minerva McGonagall.  
Vice Rektor._**

**Frågor exploderade inne i Harry huvud som fyrverkerier och han kunde inte bestämma sig för att fråga först. Efter några minuter han stammade: "Vad betyder det, de väntar min uggla?"  
**

"Det var din första fråga?" Hånar några från Slytherin.  
"Om ni måste veta verkade det som den mest lågiska frågan, det andra kunde vänta för tillfället. Min födelsedag är den sista Juli vilket var den dagen de ville ha min uggla. På tal om det, om jag hade fått mitt brev tidigare och Hagrid inte kommit för att hämta mig hur skulle jag kunnat kontkata er? Jag hade ingen uggla vid den tidpunkten." Frågar Harry ogenerat och alla lärares ansiktuttryck blir paffa.  
"Jag antar att vi glömde bort det vid den tidpunkten, Mr Potter." Svarar Dumbledore och Harry ilsknar till över att han fortfarnade vägra titta rakt på honom.

**"Vid alla galoppernade gorgoner, det påminner mig", säger Hagrid och klappade en hand till sin panna med tillräcklig kraft för att välta en draghäst, och från ytterligare en ficka i hans överrock drog han fram en uggla - en riktig, levande, snarare ruggig- uggla**

**"**Hade en uggla i din rock?" Frågar de djuälskande personerna förskräckt.  
"Det var lungt, ugglan har själv valt att vara där." lungar Hagrid ner dem.

**En lång hylsa och en rulle pergament. Med tungan mellan tänderna han klottrade en anteckning som Harry läste upp och ner:**

"Du kan läsa vad han skriver upp och ner? Jag har svårt att läsa åt rätt håll." Säger Ron imponerat och många nickar i erkänande.

**Kära professor Dumbledore. Med tanke på Harry hans brev. Ta honom för att köpa sina saker i morgon. Väder är hemskt. Hoppas du väl. Hagrid**

"Jag gillar den sista raden. Vädret är hemst." Säger Justin.

**Hagrid rullade upp meddelandet, gav det till ugglan som fastspänd det i näbben, gick till dörren och kastade ugglan ut i stormen. Sedan kom han tillbaka och satte sig som om detta var som vanligt som att prata i telefon. Harry insåg hans mun var öppen och stängde den snabbt.  
"Var var jag?" sade Hagrid, men i det ögonblicket, farbror Vernon fortfarande askgrå i ansiktet, men ser mycket arg, flyttade in i eldskenet.  
"Han kommer inte gå", sade han. Hagrid grymtade.  
"Jag skulle vilja ter ser en stor Mugglare som du stoppa honom", sade han.  
"En vad?" sade Harry, intresserad.  
"En Mugglare", sade Hagrid, "det är vad vi kallar ickemagiska folk som dem. å du har haft den stora oturen att växa upp i en familj med ****de största mugglare jag någonsin sett. "**

"Det är min tur det." Säger Harry med en suck.

**"Vi svor när vi tog honom att vi skulle sätta stopp för skräp", säger farbror Vernon, "svor vi skulle utrota det från honom!**

**"**Exakt vad menar han med att utrota det från dig?" Frågar Lupin med en isande röst.  
"Err, inget. Han blev bara lite galen där och babblade bara." Ljuger Harry ihop snabbt till hans lycka tror folt på det tills han ser de vuxnas ansikten.

**Trollkarl faktiskt!"  
"Du visste?" sade Harry. "Du visste att jag är en - en trollkarl?"  
"Visste!" skrek moster Petunia plötsligt. "Visste vi förstås visste hur kunde du inte, min JÄKLA syster är vad hon var Åh, fick hon ett brev precis det och försvann bort till det -! Att skolan - och kom hem varje semester med sina fickor fulla av . grodyngel, svarvning tekoppar till råttor jag var den enda som såg henne för vad hon var - ett missfoster!**

"Vänta vad, vi får inte trolla utanför skolan." Protesterar många elver.  
"Mugglarfödda är tillåtna att trolla en dag under uppsikt av en lärare för att visa att hon eller han faktiskt lär sig något." Förklarar McGonagall.

**"Men för min mor och far, oh nej, det var Lily det och Lily att de var stolta över att ha en häxa i familjen!"**

"Varför skulle de inte vara det?" frågar Sinistra.

**Hon stannade för att dra ett djupt andetag och gick sedan rytande på. Det verkade hon hade velat säga allt detta i flera år. "Så träffade hon att Potter i skolan och de vänster och gifte sig och fick dig, och jag förstås visste att du skulle vara precis samma, precis så konstigt, precis så -onormal -**

"Jag måste hålla med din moster där, du är onormal. Allt händer dig." Säger Hermione.  
"Jag vet, men jag tror hon menade mer att jag är ett missfoster eller något sådant."

**Och sedan, om ni gick hon och fick sig sprängda i luften och vi fick landade med dig! "**

Alla drar efter andan. "Det var hur du fick veta." Frågar Mrs Weasley förskräckt. Harry nickar bara på huvudet och kämpar emot tårarna medans Sirius inte vill något hellre än att förvandla sit till människa och trösta honom men vet att det inte är någon bra ide om han inte vill tillbaka till Azkaban så han puttar till Lupin med nosen istället. Lupin kommer snabbt tillbaka från sina tankar och ser på Harry som kämpar emot sina tårar medans Ginny gör det bästa hon kan för att trösta honom. Han höjer på ögonbrynet när han ser att hon håller armen runt hans axlar och Ginny ger honom en blick som tydligt säger "våga inte säga ett ord" han höjer på ögonbrynet igen men den här gången i en fråga att få ta över. Hon nickar en gång även om det är lite motvilligt. Harry bryr sig inte om att titta upp när han känner någonhåller om honom, någon annan än Ginny utan borrar in ansiktet i sin farbrors mantel och hagrid fortsätter läsa.

**Harry hade gått mycket vitt. Så snart han fann sin röst sade han: "Sprängda i luften? Du sa till mig att de dog i en bilolycka!" "Bil krasch!" röt Hagrid att hoppa upp så ilsket att Dursleys kilade tillbaka till deras hörn. "Hur kan en bilolycka döda Lily och James Potter? Det är en skandal! En skandal! Harry Potter inte vet sin egen historia när alla barn i vår värld vet hans namn!"**

**"**Tyvärr." Muttrar Harry.

**"Men varför? Vad hände?" Frågar Harry snabbt. Ilskan försvann från Hagrids ansikte. Han såg plötsligt orolig.  
"Jag har aldrig väntat", sade han i en låg, orolig röst. "Jag hade ingen aning om när Dumbledore berättade för mig att det kunde bli problem. Jag vet inte om är rätt person att berätta det för dig, hur mycket du inte visste. Harry, jag vet inte. "- Men någon måste - Du kan inte gå till Hogwarts och inte veta".**

**"**Tänk om du inte visste." Suckar George.  
"Jag skulle antagligen få ett nervöst sammanbrott eller något sådant och fråga alla varför de stirrade på mig." Svarar Harry när han satt sig som vanligt.  
Awww, Hagrid. Var du tvungen att berätta för honom?" Gnäller Fred.  
"Det skulle varit så roligt om"  
"han inte visste något." Avslutar Fred samtalet.

**Han kastade en mördande titt på Dursleys.  
"Ja, det är bäst du vet så mycket som jag kan berätta dig - fast, jag kan inte säga dig allting, det är ett stor mysterium, delar av det..." Han satte sig ner, stirrade i elden i några sekunder och sade sedan: "Det börjar, antar jag, med - med en person som heter- men det är otroligt du inte vet hans namn, alla i vår värld vet det.  
"Vem?"**

"Nästan Harry, du glömde bara två tredje delar." Säger Neville.

**"Jaa - jag inte gillar säga 'namnet om jag kan slippa det. Ingen gör det."  
"Varför inte?" **

"Du kommer aldrig få honom säga det. Vi brukade försöka när vi gick på skolan, vad vi än gjorde sa han det aldrig."  
"Samma här, han ville inte ens säga det när..." Fred och George avbryter sig tvärt och vill inte avslöja att det var sotra mängder alkohol inblandat framför sin mor.  
**  
"Vid alla vidriga vidunder, Harry, människor är fortfarande rädda. Jösses detta är svårt. Se, det var den här trollkarlen som gick ... ond. Så ond som du kan gå.**

"Stor underdrift." Muttrar de som visste vad som hände under förra kriget.

**Värre. Värre än värre. **

"Fortfarande en stor underdrigt." Säger Harry med en axelryckning.

**Hans namn var ..." Hagrid svalde, men inga ord kom ut.  
"Kan du skriva ner det?" Harry föreslog.  
"Nah - inte kan stava det okej-Voldemort.".**

Alla vet om Hagrids ovilja att säga namnet gappar på Harry. "Du fick honom säga namnet två gånger. Du lyckades med det omöjliga."  
"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley och Miss Granger har en talang att göra det efter vad jag lärt mig om dem under åren." Säger McGonagall bistert.

**Hagrid ryste. "Tvinga mig inte att säga det igen. Hur som helst, denna -. Den här trollkarlen, ungefär tjugo år sedan började leta efter fler anhängare. Fick dem också - en del var rädda, några ville bara lite av hans makt, därför att Han skaffade sig mer och mer makt, okej. Mörka dagar, Harry. Visste inte vem du kunde lita på, vågade inte bli vän med främmnade trollkarlar eller häxor ... hemska saker hände. Han tog över. Självklart stod en del upp mot honom - "han dödade dem, grymt. Ett av de enda säkra platser kvar var Hogwarts. Skulle tro att Dumbledore är den enda du-vet-vem var rädd för**

"Om jag inte misstar mig så är Voldemort rädd för Mr Potter." Inflikar rektorn mer blicken fäst i taket. Viskningar bryter ut men stoppas när läsningen fortsätter.

**"Vågade inte prova att ta över skolan, inte just då, i alla fall." Hagrid tar en paus innan han fortsätter.  
"Nu var din mamma den finaste häxa och din pappa den skickligaste trollkarl jag någonsin känt. Både två bäst i klassen på sin tid!**

**"**Jag trodde att du var bäst i klassen?" Harry vänder sig mot sin farbror med frågande blick.  
"Det var jag utom i två klasser där dina föräldrar var överlägset bättre." Förklarar Lupin med ett leende.  
"Vilka då?" Frågar Harry genast, nyfiken på att få veta mer om sina föräldrar.  
"Jo, Lilly var bäst på trolldryckskonst hennes bästa klass efter trollformler. James var bäst i förvandlingskonst. Annars var jag bäst i klassen som du uttryckte det. Men jag måste medge att din mamma var precis bakom."  
"Brukade ni tävla?"  
"Oja, vi älskade att tävla mot varandra. Vem som lyckades med trollformlern först och sådant."  
"Om ni har pratat färdigt har vi en bok att läsa" Paddan ler mot dem men kokar inombords av ilska.

**De konstiga är väl varför du-vet-vem har aldrig försökt att få dem på hans sida innan ... visste förmodligen att de var för nära Dumbledore för att vilja ha något att göra med den mörka sidan. "Han trodde kanske att han kunde övertala dem ... kanske han bara ville ha dem ur vägen. De enda man vet är, att han dök upp i byn där ni levde, på Halloween för tio år sedan. Du var bara ett år gammal. Han kom till ert hus en- "**

**"**Sirius blundar och stänger ut bilderna av det förstörda huset, James och Lillys kroppar på golvet och Harry gråtande i spjälsängen.

**Hagrid drog plötsligt ut en mycket smutsig, fläckig näsduk och snöt sig med ljud som en mistlur.  
"Tyvärr", sade han. "Men det är så sorgligt - kände din mamma en pappa, trevligare människor kunde du inte hitta – i alla fall ... "Du-Vet-Vem dödade dem. Å sen, detta är det verkliga mysteriumet - han försökte döda dig också. Ville kanske göra rent jobb antar jag, eller kanske han bara tyckte om att döda då. Men han kunde inte göra det.**

De som inte visste om att Harry överlevde den dödande förbanelsen (Vilket inte var många) tittade på honom imponerat.

**"Aldrig undrat hur du fick det ärret på din pannan Det är inget vanligt ärr. Det är vad man får när en kraftfull, ond förbannelse träffar dig -. Den gjorde verkan på din mamma en pappa, till och med ert hus,- men den fungerade inte på dig. Det är därför du berömd, Harry. "Ingen överlevde någonsin efter att han bestämde sig för att döda dem, ingen utom du, han dödade några av de bästa häxorna och trollkarlar i våran tid - de McKinnons, Bones, Prewetts och du var bara en baby, och du överlevde."**

Salen blir tyst när man tänker på alla de förlrade i första kriget.

**Något mycket smärtsamt pågick i Harry sinne. Då Hagrid kom till berättelsens slut, såg han återigen en bländande blixt av grönt ljus, klarare än han någonsin hade kommit ihåg förr - och han mindes något annat, för första gången i sitt liv: ett högt, kallt, grymt skratt.**

"D-d-Du kommer ihåg det." Frågar McGonagall sorgset och tittar på sitt lejon.  
"Ja, jag har ett bra minne." svarar han och undrar hur folk kommer reagera när de får reda på att han kommer ihåg allt nu.

**Hagrid betraktade honom sorgset.  
"Tog dig från det förstörda huset själv, på Dumbledores order. Förde dig till de här typerna ..."  
"En massa gamalt struntprat", sade morbror Vernon. Harry hoppade, han hade nästan glömt bort att Dursleys var där. **

"Vi hade i alla fall gjort det." Säger Terry.

**Morbror Vernon tycktes definitivt ha fått tillbaka sitt mod. Han blängde på Hagrid och hans nävar var knutna.  
"Nu**** lyssnar du här, pojke", säger han morrande, "Jag accepterar att det är något konstigt med dig, förmodligen ingeting som ett bra kokt stryk inte skulle kunna bota - och som för allt detta om dina föräldrar, ja, de var konstiga, kan inte förnekas, och världen är bättre utan dem i mitt tycke - bad för allt de fick, få blandas ihop med dessa trollkarlsvärlden typer - precis vad jag förväntade mig, har alltid vetat att de skulle komma till en klibbig ände ".**

"Han sa inte precis allt det där om er familj." Utroppar många förskräckta och ilsket. Privat håller Umbridge med denna mugglare, han hade rätt och behandlade Potter på rätt sätt.

**Men i det ögonblicket hoppade Hagrid upp från soffan och drog ett misshandlat rosa paraply från insidan av rocken. Pekar detta mot morbror Vernon som ett svärd, sade han,  
"Jag varnar dig, Dursley - Jag varnar dig - ett ord ..." Riskerar att bli spetsad på änden av ett paraply av en skäggig jätte, svek modet morbror Vernon igen, han tryckte sig mot väggen och tystnade.**

"Bra, han behöver lära sig sin plats." Säger Tonks med en röst som påminner alla om umbridge.

**"Det är bättre", säger Hagrid, andades tungt och satte sig i soffan igen, som denna gång sviktade ända ner till golvet. Harry, under tiden hade fortfarande frågor att ställa, hundratals av dem. **

"När har du inte hundratals med frågor att ställa?" Retas Hermone.

**"Men vad hände med Vol-, förlåt - jag menar, du-vet-vem."  
**

"Du sa inte V-Voldemorts namn."  
"Hagrid gillade inte namnet och jag ville inte förlora min vän." svarar Harry och är glad över att Ron sa Voldemorts namn och drömmer om en värld där man inte var rädd att säga hans namn.

**"Bra fråga, Harry. Han försvann, försvann samma natt han försökte att döda dig, gör dig ännu mer berömd. Det är det största mysteriet, se ... han var mer kraftfull än någonsin-... Varför skulle han försvinna?" Frågar han och tar lite te.  
**** Vissa säger att han dog. Skitsnack enligt min åsikt. Vet inte om han hade tillräckligt med mänskliga rester i honom för att dö. "Några säger att han är kvar där ute, bildar" sin tid, vill säga, men jag inte tror det. Människor som var på hans sida kom tillbaka till vår. Några av dem vaknade upp ur någon sorts trance. Vet inte om de kunde gjort om han var påväg tillbaka.  
****"De flesta av oss tror att han fortfarande är där ute någonstans men förlorade sin makt för svag för att fortsätta" För det var något med dig som tog kål på honom, Harry. Det var nåt som hände den natten som han inte hade räknat med -... Jag vet inte vad det var, ingen gör - men nåt med dig knäckte honom." Hagrid såg på Harry med värme och respekt flammande i hans ögon, men Harry, istället för att känna glada och stolta över det, kändes helt säker på att det hade varit ett fruktansvärt misstag. En trollkarl? Honom? Hur kunde han möjligen vara? Han hade tillbringat sitt liv till att bli mörbultad av Dudley och mobbade av moster Petunia och morbror Vernon, om han verkligen var en trollkarl, varför hade de inte förvandlats till vårtliknande paddor varje gång de hade försökt låsa in honom i hans garderob?**

"Om det bara fungerade på det sättet." Nämner Fred drömmande.  
"Alla problem som vi skulle ha kunnat skapa." avslutar George lika drömande. Lärarna fnyser, de skapar tillräckligt med problem som det är.

**Om han hade besegradt den största trollkarlen i världen, hur kommer det sig att Dudley alltid hade kunnat sparka honom runt som en fotboll?  
"Hagrid", sade han lugnt: "Jag tror att du måste ha gjort ett misstag. Jag tror inte jag kan vara en trollkarl."  
**

Snapes haka sjunker lite, han hade trott att Potter accepterat berömelsern och skrutit på direkten om att han besegrat du-vet-vem. Under tiden skämtar elverna om att Harry inte skulle vara en trollkarl.

**Till hans förvåning skrockade Hagrid. "Inte en trollkarl, va? Aldrig gjort saker händer när du var rädd eller arg?"  
Harry såg in i elden. Nu när han tänkte på det ... varje udda sal som någonsin hade hänt och gjort hans moster och morbror rasande på honom hade hänt när han, Harry, hade varit upprörd eller arg ... jagad av Dudleys gäng hade han hittat ett sätt att sig utom räckhåll för dem ... när han bävade för att gå till skolan med den löjliga frisyren, hade han lyckats få det att växa tillbaka ... och den allra sista gången Dudley hade slagit honom, hade han inte fått sin revansch, utan att ens inse att han gjorde det? Hade han inte släppt lös en boaorm på honom? **

**"**Ja, och det var brilljant." Jublar många ur D.A

**Harry såg tillbaka på Hagrid, leende, och såg att Hagrid positivt strålade på honom.  
"Se?" nämnde Hagrid. "Harry Potter, inte en trollkarl - vänta du, du kommer att vara rätt känd på Hogwarts." Men morbror Vernon tänkte inte ge efter utan strid.  
"Har jag inte sagt att han inte kommer?" väste han. "Han kommer att gå på Stonewall High och han kommer vara tacksam för det, jag har läst breven och han behöver alla sorters sopor -. trolldomsböcker och trollstavar och -"  
"Om han vill gå där, kan inte en stor Mugglare som du att stoppa honom", morrade Hagrid. "hindra Lilys och James Potters son att gå till Hogwarts! Du är galen. Hans namn har varit inskriven ända sedan han föddes. "Han kommer gå på den finaste skola för häxkonster och trolldom i världen. Sju år där och han kommer inte känna sig själv. Han kommer vara med ungdomar i sin egen sort, för en förändring, och han kommer vara under den största rektor Hogwarts någonsin haft Albus Dumbled."  
"Jag tänker inte BETALA FÖR ATT NÅN STOLLIG GAMMAL TOK SKA LÄRA HONOM TROLLKONSTER!" skrek morbror Vernon.**

"Nu är han inne för det." flinar tvillingarna och lutar sig fram förväntasfullt.

**Men han hade äntligen gått för långt. Hagrid grep hans paraply och virvlade den över hans huvud, "Försök - aldrig -" dundrade han "Å - förolämpa - Albus - Dumbledore - Inför- Mig" Han lät paraplyet svicha ner genom luften och peka på Dudley - det var en blixt av violett ljus, ett ljud som en smällare, ett skarpt skrik, och i nästa sekund var Dudley dansande på plats med händerna knäppta över hans feta botten, ylande av smärta. När han vände ryggen mot dem, såg Harry en lockig gris svans peta genom ett hål i hans byxor.**

Alla började skratta och vissa låg till och med på golvet skrattande, inte ens lärnara brydde sig om att försöka se missbelåtna ut utan skrattade också.

**Morbror Vernon gav till ett vrål. Dra moster Petunia och Dudley in i det andra rummet, kastade han en sista skräckslagen blivk på Hagrid och slog igen dörren bakom dem. **

"Äntligen, de började bli rikitgt jobbiga." Suckar Alica.

**Hagrid såg ner på sitt paraply och strök sitt skägg.  
"Skulle inte ha förlorat humöret", sade han sorgset, "men det fungerade inte ändå. Tänkt ter göra honom till en gris, men jag antar att han var så mycket som en gris ändå var det inte mycket kvar att göra.**

"Sannare ord kunde du inte sagt." Fnissar Katie.

**Han kastade en blick på Harry under hans buskiga ögonbryn.  
"Vore tacksam om du inte talade om för alla på Hogwarts", sade han. "Jag är - ER - inte tänkt att trolla, jag fick tillåtelse att trolla lite när jag lämnade ditt brev" En av anledningarna till att jag var så förtjust över att ta jobbet. "  
**

"Tack Hagrid, jag känner mig så älskad." Skämtar Harry.

**"Varför få du inte göra magi?" frågade Harry.**

"Harry, det är oartigt att fråga."  
"Förlåt Hagrid, jag är väldigt nyfiken av mig."

**"Åh, ja - jag var på Hogwarts mig själv, men jag - ER - blev utvisad, för att säga som det är, I mitt tredje år. De bröt min trollstav på mitten" men Dumbledore lät mig stanna som skogtvaktare, en storartad man... Dumbledore.  
"Varför blev du ut?" **

"Det spelar ingen roll. Vi har frågat hundratals med gånger. han kommer inte säga dig." Suckar tvillingarna, trion delar en blick som inte går förbi Bill.  
"Ni vet varför han blev utvisad, eller hur."  
"Ja, vi lyckades ta reda på det."  
"Ahh, varför lyckas ni med allt?" Klagar tvillingarna.  
"Vi är nyfikna. Ni kommer antaglien få reda på det under nästa bok." Svarar Ron.

**"Det är ganska 'sent och vi har massor att göra imorgon", sade Hagrid högt. "Måste iväg till stan, skaffa dig alla dina böcker och sånt.  
Han tog av sig sin tjocka svarta päls och kastade den till Harry. "Du kan slafa under den", sade han. "Bry dig inte om den rör sig lite, jag tror att jag fortfarande har ett par hasselmöss i en av 'fickorna.**

Några av kvinnorna rynkar på näsan i avsmak. "Det var det." Säger Hagrid och stänger boken.

* * *

An: Undrar fortfarande om någon har någon ide om i vilken bok H och G ska bli ihop, det kommer intte bli i första boken i alla fall. Men meddela om ni har några förslag, annars lägger jag bara in det på ett passande ställe. Vet inte om jag kommer inte uppdatera nästa vecka, åker bort men jag ska skynda mig så mycket jag kan. Försöker lägga upp ett kapitel i veckan


	7. Den hemska sannigen!

_AN: Jag har beslutat mig för att de här händelserna pågår strax efter kapitlet Hagrids berättelse, jag valde det eftersom jag valde att Hagrid skulle läsa kapitlet döpt efter honom själv och ville inte att jullovet skulle ha varit än, på det här sättet kan de hindra att Mr Weasly blir skadad och det blir inget krånglit mellan Harry/Ginny/Cho även om jag planerar lite drama mellan dem, vad är en berättelse utan lite kärleksproblem? Så jag hoppas att ni är nöjda med det. Sen har jag beslutat ett annat roligt beslut med hjälp från mina underbara läsare! Okej, vi diskuterade det inte precis men jag fick en ide från en kommentar och beslutade att varje kapitel som är döpt efter någon person som är närvarande av läsningen kommer få läsa sina kapitel, det kommer antaligen bli väldigt roligt om man lägger in massa reaktioner och kommentarer :) Fast, det är ju bara min åsikt._

* * *

_**Å, ni kanske blir förvirrade av att jag ibland kallar Lupin för Remus och ibland Lupin, sanningen är att jag inte kunde besluta om vad jag skulle kalla honom, men jag har nu kommit fram till ett beslut. Han kommer kallas Remus av nästan alla, med nästan alla menar jag att . Umbridge inte kommer kalla honom Remus för henne kommer det va Lupin eftersom hon hatar honom samma med Snape, ni fatar punkten. Annars kommer nästan alla kalla honom för Remus bortsett från studenter när jag tänker efter, en del kommer nog kalla honom Proffesor Lupin, men annars kommer han hädanefter bli kallad för Remus.**_

* * *

"Ähum." Harklar sig Dumbledore för önskad tystnad och fortsätter prata när han är säker på att han har allas uppmärksamhet. "Jag tror det skulle passa bra med en paus nu. Få se, en halvtimme ledigt för att samla sig innan vi samlas här igen för att äta lunch innan vi fortsätter med boken." Han avslutar talet och alla elever börjar prata i munnen på varandra medans de vandrar ut ur salen. McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore, Madam Bones, Monsterögat, Kingsley, Fudge och Umbridge går fram till Gryffindor bordet för att prata med Harry och hans vänner.

Mr Potter, om du skulle vara vänlig att följa med oss." Ber McGonagall med ett darrigt leende, förskräckt över allt hon lärt sig genom boken än så länge. Harry tvekar och tittar på sina vänner som bara ger honom en blick som säger "Bäst att göra vad hon säger."  
"Om du känner dig obekväm kan du ta med några vänner som du litar på." Piper Flitwick.  
"Öhh, jag litar på alla mina vänner. Jag menar, de skulle väl inte riktigt inte vara mina vänner om jag inte lita på dem?"  
"Självklart, men vad vi menar är vänner som du är bered att låta få veta lite mer om din bakgrund." Svarar rektorn men undviker fortfarande att titta på Harry.  
"Åh, visst. Ron och Hermione kan ni följa med?" Frågar Harry och de nickar medans tvillingarna sjunker ihop i besvikelse. "Fred, George. Det är inte det att jag inte litar tillräckligt på dig men om jag kunde bestämma skulle jag helst vilja hålla allt för mig själv." Förklarar han och tvillingarna lyser upp, lika glada som vanligt medans de vuxna delar en blick, "_hur hemskt var det egentligen att han vill hålla allt för sig själv?_" Undrar alla med undantag för rektorn som nynnar tyst i sitt huvud och inte är uppmärksam.

"Bra, om du följer med här." Förklarar McGonagall och börjar leda dem ut ur salen. Gyllene trion, Tonks och Remus hamnar längst bak i ledet. Harry tittar sig noga omkring innan han frågar varför Sirius inte fick följa med.  
"Skämtar du med mig? Så fort vi kommer fram till Minnies kontor skulle han förvandla sig och döda Dumbledore. Inte världens bästa ide framför folket från ministeriet eftersom de fortfarande tror att han är en massmördare och är galen."  
"Massmördare är han inte, men jag kan hålla med om den galna delen." Skrattar Tonks och blinkar åt dem.  
"Hur fick du honom att stanna kvar?" Frågar Ron nyfiket, komma ihåg Sirius envishet.  
"Genom att lova att ta hand om rektorn och se till att Harry mår bra och berätta allt för honom ikväll." Svarar han med ett bistert leende.  
"När pratade ni med varandra?" Frågar Harry förvånat.  
"Vi pratade inte, vi har varit vänner så länge att vi praktiskt taget kan läsa varandras tankar, jag är säker på att ni också kommer kunna göra det."  
"Om vi lever så länge ja." Säger Harry med ett dött tonfall.  
"Hur kommer det sig att Madam Pomfrey inte följde med?" Distraherar Hermione dem medans hon undviker blickarna från nyfikna studenter i korridoren.  
"Det finns faktiskt två anledningar, först har vi det faktum att Harry inte vill träffa henne alls och sen tyckte vi att det är bättre om han väntar med att träffa henne tills vi läst ut alla böcker. Det blir lättare än att han behöver träffa henne efter första, tredje och fjärde boken."  
"Prof..." Ron blir avbruten av en blick från Lupin. "Remus, varför nämnde du bara första, tredje och fjärde boken?"  
"Ja, det är väl de böckerna som behövs. Det är ju i de åren du hamnar i fara, fast jag tror att vi mer kollar upp vad Dursleys gjorde efter första boken." Svarar han lugnt på frågan men upptäcker att trion delar en blick. "Vad?"  
"Jag vet inte riktigt hur vi ska berätta det här på ett lugnt sätt." Börjar Hermione tveksamt.  
"Det är väl bara att säga det, Hermione."  
"Ron, det inte bara något man kan spotta ut, det är alvarligt." Snäser hon tillbaka.  
"Jag vet att det är alvarligt, men det..."  
"Kan ni sluta tjafsa med varandra någon gång, ni gör det hela tiden. Remus, mitt tredje år är mitt säkraste." Avbryter Harry.  
"Det är ditt vad." Frågar han med stora ögon.  
"Jag sa ju att man inte bara kunde kasta ur sig det." Säger Hermione belåtet.  
"Det kan omöjligt vara ditt säkraste, du träffade en varulv, förlorade nästan din själ och det är sitt säkraste år."  
"Vad han menar är att Dursleys kommer vara med i varje bok, och att han inte fick några problem med dem i tredje boken." Hittar Hermione på snabbt.  
"Och jag som trodde du menade i skolan, Harry skräm mig inte sådär igen."  
"Okej, jag ville bara se din reaktion." Svarar han och tilläger "Du kommer antagligen ångra att säga det där senare." Till Hermione när han inte märker.  
"Jag vet, men jag tror det bättre om han är ovetande om de första böckerna."  
"Vad du än säger." Svarar Harry med ett flin innan de går in i McGonagalls kontor, Tonks som går sist i ledet stänger dörren efter sig innan hon snubblar sig fram till en stol i hörnet. McGonagall sätter sig bakom sitt skrivbord, Dumbledore, Monsterögat, Kingsley och Flitwick står vid den öppna spisen. Harry och Ron sätter sig på stolarna framför skrivbordet innan McGonagall trollar fram en stol till Hermione mellan dem, Remus ställer sig bakom Harry, madam Bones går och ställer sig bredvid McGonagall medans Fudge och Umbridge står i närheten av dörren.

"Hej Harry, mitt namn är Amelia Bones, vi har setts förut. Kommer du ihåg."  
"Ja, på förhöret, du trodde på mig." Blev ända svaret.  
"Ja, det gjorde jag. Så har du haft ett bra skolår än så länge?" Frågar hon. Harry rycker bara på axlarna och Remus ingriper.  
"Jag tror inte att han är på humör för att småprata just nu."  
"Jag förstår. Mr Potter, vet du varför du är här?" Frågar hon vänligt, ytligare en gång får hon en axelryckning som svar.  
"Det är uppenbart att han inte kommer svara, han är galen." Utropar Umbridge ilsket.  
"Jag tror inte att han är galen. Jag tror bara att det är lite många personer i rummet." Svarar Remus diplomatiskt.  
"Ja, då kanske vissa personer behöver gå ut ur rummet." Säger hon tillspetsat och stirrar på honom, Hermione och Ron. Den enda som rör sig är Remus som lägger sina händer på Harrys axlar, ingen utom han märker att Harry rycker till.  
"Jag tror att Harry först och främst vill ha ut Professor Umbridge och Ministern." Säger Hermione med en liten röst.  
"Han kan inte kasta ut ministern." Snäser Umbridge av.  
"Personligen tycker jag att han kan det, det är hans berättelse och borde få välja vilka som ska vara i rummet och höra den." Svarar Tonks glatt med hennes hår avslöjar hennes riktiga humör, en grå trist nyans som visar hur ledsen hon är för Harrys skull.  
"Jag har rätt att vara härinne." Säger Fudge pompöst.  
"Egentligen har du ingen rätt, du har sagt i månader att Harry är en lögnare som har vanföreställningar och försökt få honom avstängd för att rädda sitt liv, så du har ingen rätt att vara härinne." Brummar Monsterögat.  
"Så du tror att han talar sanning." Frågar Umbridge i en sjukligt söt röst.  
"Jag tror på bevisen." Svarar han.  
"Vilka bevis, han har vanföreställningar." Snäser hon av.  
"Har du glömt det faktum att Diggory dog och att jag var i en koffert i nio månader?" Brummar Monsterögat och blänger på Umbridge och Fudge med båda sina ögon tills de missnöjda lämnar rummet tillsammans.  
"Så blev vi av med dem, någon mer som borde lämna?" Frågar Kingsley och Harry kan inte låta bli att lugna ner sig, det är svårt att vara upprörd när Kingsley pratar.  
"Jag ska självklart lämna, jag har ingen rätt att vara härinne, men jag skulle gärna vilja ha svar på min fråga. Men jag kan vänta om det är bättre." Piper Flitwick.  
_"Ska jag berätta allt jag vet om dem nu, eller vänta några dagar?" _Går snabbt genom Harrys hjärna, och han vet vad han ska svara.  
"Jag ska svara på din fråga, Sir." Svarar han men tittar ner på golvet.  
"Ingen annan ska lämna, få se. Albus är här som rektor, ("Och få veta konsekvensera av hans handlingar." Inflikar McGonagall.) Minerva är här eftersom hon har hand om Potter under skolåret, Nymphadora (Kalla mig inte Nymphadora) är här som auror från ministeriet ("Idioter!" "Ronald, alla är inte idioter där") och för att kolla upp något med honom, Kingsley är här som auror från ministeriet, Madam Bones är här för att ta anteckningar för vad som hänt. Monsterögat för att ingen ändå hade kunnat hålla honom borta med fler orsaker, Filius är här för att få svar på en fråga, Hermione och Ron som stöd till Harry och jag är här som stöd och har rätt att få veta vad de gjorde mot min brorson. Fick jag med allt?" Räknar Remus upp samtidigt som McGonagall kastar en oberörbarhetsförtrollning över dörren.  
"Jag tror det var allt. Så, hur mycket vet du om dina föräldrar?"  
"Ehh, att min pappa ser ut som mig fast med en annan ögonfärg och utan ärret, och att han spelade Quidditch. Min mamma vet jag bara att hon var rödhårig och har samma ögon som mig." Svarar han lugnt innan han märker hur tyst det här, han ser upp och märker att alla tittar på honom chokade, alla kvinnor i rummet har tårar i ögonen och Tonks hår ser ännu rödare ut än förut om det är möjligt, männen är inte långt ifrån tårar heller, nåväl Monsterögat är inte gråtfärdig med han tycker ändå inte att någon förtjänar att inte veta något om sina föräldrar.

"Har jag gjort något fel?" Frågar han nervöst, tillslut lycka McGonagall hitta sin röst.  
"Det är allt du vet om dem, att du är praktisk taget en klon av James, att han spelade Quidditch och att Lily hade rött hår.  
"Ja, och att min mamma hade ett häftigt temperament men det fick jag reda på idag." Svarar han och försöker ignorera Remus smärtsamma tag om han axlar.  
"Harry, innan Hagrid kom och hämta dig, vad visste du om din familj?"  
"Att de var mina föräldrar och att de dog i en bilolycka och att de var värdelösa på allt. Jag visste inte ens deras namn förrän Hagrid kom."  
"Du levde i elva år utan att veta vad dina föräldrar hette?" Frågar Madam Bones med en kraxig röst.  
"Ja, jag har redan sagt allt jag vet om dem… vänta, jag glömde nämna att min pappa var en av marodörerna." Harry börjar bli lätt irriterad på dem.  
"Du vet om det?" Frågar Flitwick förvånat.  
"Ja, Remus berättade i slutet av mitt tredje år."  
"Varför gjorde du det, inte för det är något dåligt men slog inte tanken dig att han kunde återupptagit spratten?" Frågar Flitwick försiktigt.  
"Inte just i det ögonblicket, du kommer få en hel förklaring i boken." Svarar han med en tjock röst och faller ner på en stol Kingsley trolla fram innan han begraver sitt ansikte i sina händer. Harry andas lättat ut när det smärtsamma greppet försvinner men han ändå säker på att han kommer ha blåmärken.  
"Jag borde lämna nu." Säger Flitwick tyst och lämnar rummet chokad.  
"Jag vet att du antagligen inte vill prata om det här Harry, men vi måste få veta vad som har hänt dig hos dina släktingar, har de någonsin slagit dig?" Ber madam Bones.  
"Dudley slog mig alltid." Svarar han och ber för att böckerna inte kommer nämna någon av de gångerna morbror Vernon slog eller ströp honom.  
"Okej, har de skadat dig på något annat sätt?" Frågar hon igen och Harry tvekar vilket får Remus att titta upp. "Säg sanningen, Harry." Morrar han ut.  
"Umm, jag var klaustrofobisk när jag var liten." Säger han i en liten röst.  
"Och från vilken ålder var du det och när blev du av med din rädsla?" Frågar McGonagall med en arg röst.  
"Jag antar att jag blev det runt två och jag lyckades bli av med det när jag var fem."  
"Varför blev du klaustrofobisk från början?" Frågar Ron och alla tittar på honom. "Vad, jag ville bara veta." Svarar han på blickarna.  
"Det är faktiskt en bra fråga, Ron." Säger Remus och försöker le.  
"Umm, jag blev inlåst i en liten koffert av min kusin i några timmar." Alla märker att han får det låta som om det inte var någon stor sak villket gör dem ännu mer arga.  
"De upptäckte inte att du var i en koffert i flera timmar." Skriker nästan Hermione.  
"Harry sa aldrig att de inte visste, om ni frågar mig visste de säkert men brydde sig inte." Spottar Kingsley ut mörkt och blänger på rektorn för att placera Harry där utan att kolla om allt stod rätt till.  
"Harry är det sant, visste de att du var där?" Frågar Madam Bones, när Harry inte svarar först tappar Remus humöret "Svara på frågorna, Harry." Skriker han och Harry rycker till rädd.  
"Ja, de visste att jag var i kofferten." Säger han och krymper ihop.  
"Och var bodde du när du var rädd för små utrymmen." Frågar Tonks rädd.  
"I skåpet." Svarar han snabbt och ingen utom Remus märker att han inte säger hela sanningen. Han kliver upp och sätter sig på huk framför honom.  
"Titta på mig, Harry." När Harry inte reagerar tar han tag i hans haka och tvingar honom att se honom i ögonen. "Harry, ingen är arg på dig, vi är arga på Dursleys. Men ifall du vill komma bort därifrån måste du säga hela sanningen. Vad utlämnade du nyss?" Säger han milt med bestämt.  
"Jag har inte alltid bott i skåpet." Säger han och tittar ner på sina händer.  
"Du har inte alltid bott i skåpet, vart bodde du förut?" Frågar Hermione förvirrat.  
"Jag sov i vardagsrummet från början." Erkänner han skamset.  
"Och när flyttade du in i skåpet?" Frågar Dumbledore och tittar på en punkt ovanför Harrys huvud, vilket får Harrys humör som tycks ligga så nära ytan nu för tiden flammar upp.  
"Jag "flyttade" in i skåpet när jag var ungefär två och ett halvt år gammal, kanske lite tidigare." Biter han av, och Aurorena flämtar till, förstår vad det betyder.  
"De gjorde det inte." Skriker Tonks med mordiskt uttryck, hennes hår blir midjelångt och eldrött och hennes ögon svartare än natten.  
"Gjorde inte vad?" Frågar alla utom Kingsley och Monsterögat som istället svär under deras andedräkt, glömma bort vart Harrys "rum" var då.  
"De råkade upptäcka att Harry var klaustrofobisk så de bestämde sig att han borde få bo i ett litet skåp då." Morrar hon och alla andra flämtar till.  
"Harry är det sant?" Frågar Hermione och Ron med gråt i rösten för deras "bror", han nickar bara dystert med tårar i ögon när alla minnen kommer tillbaka. Plötsligt blir han upplyft innan han hamnar i någons knä och han känner någon stryka hans hår samtidigt som personen håller om honom kärleksfullt och det blev droppen, minnen av hela sin barndom blandat med den kärleksfulla omfamningen gör att något inom honom brister och han börjar snyfta i sin farbrors axel. Remus börjar viska lugnande ord i hans öra medans han försöker hålla sig lugn för Harrys skull men inombords kokar han,  
_"hur vågar någon göra så mot hans valp? Hur kan någon ens tänka på att göra det mot ett oskyldigt barn som inte gjort något för att förtjäna det? Det är mitt fel, jag borde ha hälsat på och tagit honom långt bort från dem." _Han fortsätter stryka sin brorsons hår när han känner två nya kroppar mot sig, Hermione och Ron har anslutit sig i försöket att trösta Harry.  
_"Varför sa han aldrig något? Vi är ju bästa vänner, nej vi är bröder/syskon, varför händer allt alltid honom? Varför kan han inte bara få vara normal som han önskar för en gångs skull?"_ Går genom Rons och Hermiones tankar medans de kramar honom.  
_"Hur, Harry är söt och oskyldig, han förtjänar det inte. Hur kunde jag inte märka något? Han är ett av mina lejon, jag har ansvar och ändå så märkte jag inte något. Jag kunde ha förhindrat det, varför protestera jag inte mer?" _Går genom Minervas huvud när hon tittar på den stackars pojken från andra sidan skrivbordet.  
_"Han är bara en liten pojke och har ändå gått igenom mer än de flesta vuxna, vad hände med den oskyldiga lilla pojken jag träffade på jobbet varje helg?"_ Går igenom Amelias huvud.  
_"Han har gått igenom så mycket, ingen förtjänar det här, han brukade vara så glad och bekymmerlös, det är klart han var, han hade en familj då. Han var älskad och säker, jag borde ha sett till att någon kollade upp honom, James och Lilly var mina vänner." _Kingsley skakar på huvudet sorgset.  
_"Jag förstår inte, hur kan någon göra det? Han är världens omtänksammaste person antagligen. Hur kan någon ha gjort så mot Harry?" _Tonks ler sorgset på den unga mannen som hon alltid har varit som en lillebror till henne.  
_"Ingen förtjänar det, ge mig bara lite tid och jag ska sätta dit de där djuren." _Monsterögat börjar redan planera hur han ska sätta dit dem och glömmer bort det faktum att han har pensionerat sig.  
_"Hur kunde det hända? Det här är andra gången, hur många fler har jag missat? Varför går mina planer fel? Men det kanske inte har gått fel, han har blivit medkännande och stark utav det, en bra person, kanske det ändå kommer något bra ur det här. Ja, det måste stämma." _Tänker Albus och försöker inbilla sig att det kommer något bra ut ur den här röran inte vilja erkänna att han gjort ett misstag. Ingen säger något och det enda ljudet som hörs är Harrys snyftande som bryter tystnaden i rummet. Efter cirka 10 minuter så har hans snyftande stoppat och han gör en ansats att flytta på sig, men han hinner knappt resa på sig innan han känner armarna runt sig dras åt och han är fast. Han kastar en förvirrad blick på Remus som viskar i hans öra:  
"Sitt kvar, för min skull. Jag behöver det för att inte göra något jag kommer ångra." Harry nickar och lämnar resten av rummet att undra vad han fick veta men viftar bort det och Madam Bones bestämmer sig att fråga en sista fråga innan de bryter.

"Jag har bara en fråga till. Har de någonsin rört dig olämpligt?" Det hörs att hon har svårt att ställa frågan och så fort den kommit ut ur hennes mun stelnar alla till och ser intensivt på Harry, rädda för vad svaret kan bli. Harry ser först oförstående ut och ser sig förvirrat omkring på allas något rädda ansikten och förståelsen träffar honom som en blixt.  
"Hur. Jag. Varför. Förstår. Fel." Är allt de andra kan uppfatta och förstår att deras hopp var förgäves och alla kvinnor har tårar i ögonen. "Hur kan ni ens föreslå något sådant? Det är bara vidrigt." Lyckas han tillslut få ur sig, och nästan alla drar ett lättat andetag när de inser att inget hänt honom. Men Madam Bones är inte övertygad än. Hon vill höra honom säga att det inte är sant.  
"Så de har aldrig rört dig olämpligt, du har inget att vara rädd för. Vi kommer inte att döma dig för något sådant." Säger hon och hoppas att han ger svaret alla vill höra.  
"Okej, jag är 100% oskuld, så nu när vi löst det är det någon annan som vill berätta om de haft eller har något sexliv? Hermione, Ron hur är det med er, eller varför inte Tonks, någon annan som vill lätta sitt hjärta om det?" Frågar han fräckt och alla stirrar på honom i chock, inte riktigt tro på vad han nyss frågade. Harry känner Remus skaka och vrider på huvudet för att se orsaken och Remus tappar kontrollen och han börjar skratta högt och ljudet hoppar mellan väggarna.  
"Vad är det som är så roligt? Jag var alvarlig." Frågar Harry och rynkar på pannan.  
"Jag svär på att du just kanaliserade Lilly, det lät precis som något hon kunde sagt vid det här tillfället. Bara att du får det låta mer alvarligt än vad hon kunde ha gjort." Lyckas han få ur sig innan han börjar skratta igen.  
"Verkligen, skulle hon sagt det?" Frågar Harry nyfiken vill veta allt om sin familj.  
"Oja, hon hade alltid en fräck kommentar att kasta tillbaka, hennes tunga var vassare än eggen på ett svärd. Fråga bara… Jag har namnet på tungspetsen, strunt samma. Han fick nästan tillbaka en fräck kommentar i varje samtal han hade med henne."  
"Hon låter som en underbar person." Säger Hermione, sorgsen för sin vän.  
"Å, det var hon. Harry är väldigt lik henne, det är som om han har fått James utseende men Lilys personlighet." Svarar han och Harry rynkar på pannan när ingen ser honom.  
"Nå, jag kommer åka till ministeriet och dokumentera vad vi fått reda på ikväll. Vi borde gå tillbaka nu, halvtimmen är slut." madam Bones börjar samla ihop sina anteckningar och Dumbledore följer med henne mot dörren snabbt följda av Monsterögat och Kingsley.  
"Albus, vänta. Det finns något jag vill diskutera med dig."  
"Inte nu Remus, vi tar det senare." Säger han och stänger snabbt dörren efter sig.

"Jaha, det var det. Tyvärr hinner jag inte prova på dig nu, vi tar ta det någon annan gång." Suckar Tonks.  
"Vad är det du egentligen vill prova på mig?"  
"Har jag inte sagt det?" Harry skakar på huvudet. "Jag vill kolla om du har några metamorfmagus talanger. Du är uppenbarligen inte helt och hållet metamorfmagus men din farmor var Dorea Black som gifte sig med din farfar Charlus Potter, de flesta verkar av någon anledning tro att hon alltid varit en Potter eller har helt enkelt glömt bort att hon var en Black från början. Men i alla fall så var hon en metamorfmagus och du verkar ha fått en del av talangen. Du kommer inte kunna göra allt men antagligen kunna förändra ditt ansikte lite och ditt hår."  
"Hur vet du att jag har fått min talang därifrån?"  
"Black familjen är den enda kända som har egenskapen."  
"Det är ganska intressant, jag ska nog ta reda på mer om släkträden."  
"Å, Hermione har hittat en ny fritidsaktivitet." Säger Ron med falsk glädje.  
"Ronald, jag har inte en ny fritidsaktivitet, jag vill bara veta mer om ämnet."  
"Har du glömt bort tredje året? Du ville veta mer om trollkarlsvärlden." Frågar han och Hermione börjar rodna.  
"Om jag inte hade gjort det så skulle saker ha slutat väldigt illa." Försvarar hon sig och hennes "bröder" börjar skratta.  
"Så du visste vad som skulle hända. Wow Mione, du skulle kunna ta över Trelawneys jobb." Skämtar Harry vilket får Ron att börja gapskratta veta hur mycket hon hatar henne, Hermione å andra sidan glor på dem med sin läskigaste blick vilket får dem sluta skratta på direkten.  
"Vad pratar ni om?" Frågar Tonks förvirrat samtidigt som hennes hår återgår till sin normala bubbelgumsrosa färg.  
"Jag är säker på att det kommer förklaras i tredje boken, trots allt så handlar böckerna om Harrys, Rons och Hermiones liv på Hogwarts och det de pratar om täcker en ganska stor del av året så det borde nämnas." Svarar Remus med ett leende, glad att Harry agerar normalt igen.  
"Awww, kom igen. Jag vill veta. Snälla Remus!" Ber hon med en hundvalpsblick och lutar sig närmare honom och han ska precis ge sig när han tar ett steg närmare henne så att det bara är några centimeter emellan dem.  
"Ledsen Tonks, men du får veta inom sinom tid." Säger han med ett retsamt leende och hennes mungipor vänds neråt vilket resulterar i att alla börjar skratta.  
"Vi borde gå tillbaka, det är dags för lunch." Säger Hermione medans hon kollar klockan, och tillsammans börjar de vandra tillbaka till stora salen.

* * *

AN: Jag vet, ett tag sen men jag har haft fullt upp med läxor (Sju stycken som har tre olika uppdrag typ ska bli klart på fyra dagar, är de galna?) kompisar och en del ungdomsgrupper, sen börjar också alla tv-program jag följer nu och nästa vecka börjar dansen och veckan efter det ska jag på läger. Mitt schema är fullspäckat. Så ledsen för väntetiden.

Okej, jag vet att Remus inte ser ut som den personen som skulle skada någon och speciellt inte Harry och att jag har fått honom framstå som något slags helgon typ, men jag ville bevisa att han också gör misstag och att han bara är en människa. Remus älskar Harry (inte älskar älskar, han älskar Tonks) och vill inte på något sätt skada Harry eller att någon annan gör det, att han är en varulv gör bara känslan starkare. Remus ser Harry som en medlem av hans flock och varulvar är väldigt skyddande av sin flock. Han blev sorgsen och arg när han fick veta att personerna som Dumbeldore sagt älskade Harry och tog hand om honom egentligen hatade honom och missbrukade (kan man säga så?) och antagligen misshandlade honom, och det bröt en del av hans hjärta. Tro mig när jag säger att inte vill skada Harry, och om han någonsin får veta det kommer han bli förskräckt och vara jätteledsen och antingen hata sig själv för det eftersom han hatar att han är ev varulv och att han skadar de han bryr sig om på grund av det, även om han har fel enligt mig.

Love from  
_Lealover1_


	8. Potter familjen och förvirrande tankar

I stora salen, halvägs genom lunchen.

"Remus, kan jag få fråga en sak?" Frågar Harry nervöst.  
"Självklar, var aldrig rädd för att fråga något. Vad undrar du?"  
"Du sa förut att du skulle berätta vad som hänt med resten av mina släktingar."  
"Oh, det. Är du säker på att du vill veta nu?" Frågar Remus inte lika glad längre när Harry nickar tar han ett djupt andetag samtidigt som Weasley barnen, Luna (som satt vid Gryffindor bordet) Neville och Hermione slutar äta för att höra. "Få se, dina morföräldrar var vänliga och godhjärtade personer."  
"Du träffade dem?" Frågar Harry nyfiket.  
"Jag såg dem varje år på perrong niotrekvart, och jag, Sirius och din pappa spenderade vårt jullov hemma hos dem i vårt sjunde år. Det var en utav de bästa jularna jag haft, överträffade Hogwarts."  
"Det överträffade Hogwarts jular!" Säger Bill i chock.  
"Jag vet, svårt att tro. Det berodde inte på maten eller dekorationerna. Det var en utav de bästa jularna eftersom det berodde på vilka som var närvarande."  
"Varför firade inte James jul med sina föräldrar?" Frågar Hermione.  
"De var sjuka och gamla så de låg just då på sankt mungos, de insisterade på att James skulle åka iväg och han accepterade tillslut. I alla fall. Strax efter vi kom tillbaka till skolan blev Lilly hämtade ur klassen. McGonagall förklarade att Sarah och Rickard hade dött. Det var dinas morföräldrars namn." Förklarar han på allas förvirrade blickar. Alla drar efter andan och Snuffles lägger sitt huvud i Harrys knä i tyst komfort.  
"Å, vad hemsk. Stackars Lily." Andas Hermione, Luna och Ginny.  
"Varför dog dem?" Frågar Bill, Charlie och Neville samtidigt.  
"Dödsätare dök upp i huset och mördade dem. Allt förändrades då. Vi visste självklart att ett krig höll på men jag tror inte att vi aldrig trodde att det skulle drabba oss, inte mer än det redan hade gjort i alla fall. Lily höll sig undan och pratade knappt på flera veckor. Vi var verkligen oroliga för henne. Hjon kände sig väldigt ensam just då. Sarah och Rickard var borta, Petunia hatade henne och hon kunde inte se hur mycket vi brydde oss om henne just då."  
"Blev hon bättre?" Frågar Fred med en konstig röst.  
"Ja, hon blev sakta sig själv igen. Det var en lättnad när hon började skratta igen och var sig själv utan att låtsas. Hon och Petunia var de sista Evans.  
"Så jag har ingen levande släkting från mammas sida som ingen vet om."  
"Nej, det finns ingen chans att du har några andra släktingar från din mammas sida."  
"Men vad hände med James familj. Hade han inga kusiner?" Frågar Bill.  
"Jo, det var strax innan vårt sjätte år skulle starta. Alla Potters samlades, alla kusiner, sysslingar, bryllingar, mostrar, fastrar, morbröder, farbröder. Ni får bilden. De anordnade ett stort party för att fira några av James kusiners födelsedag. De valde att ha ett stort party istället för flera stycken. Vi var alla inbjudna, James, Sirius och jag var försenade. Jag kommer inte ihåg varför men tur var det väl."  
"Varför var det tur att ni var försenade?" Frågar Ron.  
"När vi väl kom dit blev vi förfärade. Vi gick in i trädgården och skrattade åt ett skämt innan vi tvärstannade. Det var en utav de värsta dagarna jag upplevt. Alla låg mördade, utsprida i trädgården eller i huset."  
"De mördade allihop." Säger alla förfärade.  
"Alla visste att ingen utav dem ville ha något med den mörka sidan att göra, så istället för att ha en massa fiender så mördade de dem. Strax efter att vi tagit studenten dog Charlus och Dorea. James blev den sista kvar av Potter familjen."  
"Hela min släkt blev mördad?" Frågar Harry trött.  
"Tyvärr, men ja."  
"Vad har Voldemort mot min familj?" Frågar han frustrerat.  
"Potter familjen var stora motståndare och Evans var mugglare. Du är pojken som nästan dödade honom." Svarar han sorgset.  
"Men vem kommer han ge sig på nästa gång då? Tänk om han ger sig på Sirius, eller dig eller Weasleys eller Hermione?"  
"V kommer kunna hindra det i så fall. Vi fick böckerna av en anledning.

Vad Snape tänkte.

_Hur kan det vara möjligt? Potter skulle ju vara bortskämd, arrogant och bli behandlad som en prins. Det var inte meningen att han skulle ha ett liv som mig. Han sov under ett skåp i tio år, jag hade i alla fall ett eget rum. Jag är en spion, hur kunde jag inte märka det? "Eftersom du vägrade se Harry som den han är, du ser honom bara som en kopia som James, han är inte sin far"_ Säger en liten röst som påminner om Lilys i hans huvud. _Nej, det är inte sant, han kommer vara arrogant så fort han kommer till Hogwarts." _Nöjd med sin slutsats lutar han sig tillbaka bekvämt.

Vad Malfoy tänkte.

Potter blir inte behandlad som en prins! Han sov i ett skåp i tio år, hur är det ens möjligt? Smutsiga Mugglare, de är bara idioter. Det spelar ingen roll att Potter är hans fiende, ingen förtjänar det.

Umbridges tankar. 

Det här går inte som planerat. Meningen är ju att alla ske se vilken liten lögnaktig lögnare Potter är, inte tycka synd om honom. De där mugglarna gjorde rätt i att låsa in honom. Han förtjänade allt de gjorde mot honom. Men det spelar ingen roll just nu. Alla kommer se honom i sitt rätta ljus när han kommer till Hogwarts. Jag kommer också få veta var Sirius Black är och kanske lyckas sätta dit varulven Lupin och Dumbledore. Hon skulle se till att hon blev av med dem och om hon hade tur så skulle de till och med hamna i Azkaban.

Vad Percy tänker.

"Wow, stackars Harry… jag menar Potter, hur kunde det hända honom? Jag bodde med honom i två år, och gick på samma skola som honom i tre år. Det spelar ingen roll nu ändå, han säger bara en massa lögner. Men tänk om det han säger i själva verket är sant, ljuga verkar inte riktigt som hans stil. Men det är så mycket lättare att tro ministeriet än att Du-vet-vem är tillbaka. Jag antar att böckerna kommer säga sanningen." Tänker han med en suck innan han vänder sig mot Gryffindor bordet. "Jag saknar min familj, kommer de välkomna mig tillbaka om det visar sig att jag hade fel? Tänk inte på det nu Percy!" Beordrar han sig själv och skakar på huvudet.

Vad de flesta eleverna tänker.

Stackars Potter/Harry att få leva så. Men det ska bli intressant att få veta sanningen om vad den gyllene trion håller på med varje år. Det händer något varje år som tycks sluta med att de räddar någon eller skolan och alltid hamnar någon utav dem på sjukhusflygen vid slutet av året. Hmm… det ska bli intressant att se vad som hände i labyrinten och om han har talat sanning hela året.

"Hrm hrm." Nästan alla i stora salen grimaserar när de hör Umbridge harkla sig. "Vi kommer fortsätta att läsa nu. Flitwick, om du skulle vara vänlig att läsa." Säger med ett falskt inställsamt leende.  
"Självklart." Han harklar sig när han öppnar boken och börjar läsa högt.

* * *

AN: Lite kort kanske, men i nästa kapitel kommer vara Diagon alley, jag hoppas att kapitlet inte var för sorligt eller deprimerande på något sätt, jag tyckte att Harry borde få veta vad som hände med hela hans familj och som JK Rowling sagt led Harrys farföräldrar av en trollkarlssjukdom och namnen till Lilys föräldrar hittade jag på och lät dom bli mördade som resten av Potter familjen, jag har ingen anning om ifall James hade några kusiner, farbröder osv men vi låtsas det. Jag vet att Peter antagligen borde varit med dem men han var faktiskt sjuk vid det tillfället.

Angående Percy, jag vet att han beter sig som en idoit i böckerna och filmerna, men jag låtsad att han kommer ihåg allt som hände under förra kriget och han vill verkligen tro på sin familj men det är lättare att tro på ministeriet och han är väldigt förvirrad just nu. Något som vår älskad försvar i svartkonst lärare kanske har något att göra med? Vem vet. Visst, som om Umbridge kunde vara älskad, jag bara älskar att hata henne och hon är ondskefull. Jag har inte bestämt mig ifall Percy sa allt till sin familj av engen fri vilja eller om någon annan tvingade honom på något sätt. Bara tiden kan utvisa det.

Det kommer kanske dröja lite innan nästa kapitel kommer, håller på att skirva om de gamla kapitlena till bättre svenska, men det kommer ta ett tag och jag ska försöka uppdatera under tiden

Love from  
_Lealover1_


	9. Diagongränden

**_Jag vill bara tacka en person som kallar sig Thalia, som stöttar har hjälp mig sedan jag börjat skriva den här berättelsen och att jag verkligen uppskattar hennes hjälp, jag kommer använda dina idéer, och jag älskade verkligen din senaste iden, du är bäst. Jag har redan bestämt mig att använda den iden, även om det är ett tag kvar dit men ändå- Tack så mycket, jag uppskattar allas hjälp, så om någon kommer på något som de vill ha med så får ni gärna berätta eller skriva något eget som jag kan ta med och jag kommer självklart ge er all kredit för det då, bara så ni vet._**

**_Älskar er allihop._**

* * *

**"Diagongränden"** Läser Flitwick.

"Betyder det att Dursleys inte kommer att vara i den här?" Ron frågade. Harry nickar bara och en del börjar jubla.

**Harry vaknade tidigt nästa morgon. Fastän han märke att det var dagsljus ute, höll han ögonen hårt slutna.**

"Varför då."  
"Det kommer att förklaras Dennis."

**"Det var en dröm", sade han bestämt till sig själv. "Jag drömde att en jätte som hette Hagrid kom och talade om för mig att jag skulle fara till en skola för trollkarlar. När jag slår upp ögonen kommer jag vara hemma i mitt skåp."**

"Och in Harry pessimistiska sida." Stönade alla som känner Harry. De andra såg på med förvåning när Harry började rodna.  
"Jag har goda skäl att vara pessimistisk." Muttrade han till sitt försvar.

**Det hördes plötsligt ett högt, knackande ljud.  
"Och det där är moster Petunia som knackar på dörren", tänkte Harry, medan hjärtat sjönk i bröstet på honom.**

Luna ser smått bekymrad ut.

**Men han öppnade fortfarande inte ögonen. Det hade varit en bra dröm.**

"En sådan bra dröm, även om det visade sig vara sant. En av de bästa." Harry kom överens med tanken att han hade haft på den tiden.  
"Hur är det med den med den flygande motorcykeln?" Frågar Remus., med ett litet leende i mungiporna.  
"Självklart. En utav de bästa jag haft." Det är sanningen, allt han drömmer om nu för tiden handlar om Voldemort eller konstiga korridorer.

**Knack. Knack. Knack.  
"Okej då", mumlade Harry, "jag stiger upp nu."  
****Han satte sig upp och Hagrids tunga rock föll av honom. Stugan var full av solljus, stormen var över, Hagrid själv sov på den nersjunkna soffan, **

"Whoo, det var ingen dröm. Jag som trodde att vi alla bara var en enda stor konstig dröm." Skriker Lee med ett glädje tjut och skrämmer livet ur några förstaårselever.

**Och det var en uggla som knackade med klon på fönstret. I näbben höll den en tidning. **

"Aww, jag hade hoppats att det skulle vara något coolt, som ett drakägg eller en hundvalp med minst två huvuden." Gnäller tvillingarna och den gyllen trion ser på dem fundersamt, kan hända att de har lite siarblod. Med tanke på att det dyker upp en hund med tre huvuden och ett drakägg.  
"Var inte löjlig. Det kommer inte dyka upp någon drake eller någon slags hund."

**Harry reste sig hastigt, han var så lycklig att det kändes som om en stor ballong svällde inom honom. Han gick rakt fram till fönstret och ryckte upp det. Ugglan svepte in och släppte tidningen ovanpå Hagrid, som inte vaknade. Ugglan fladdrade sedan vidare till golvet och började attackera Hagrids rock. **

"Jag svär att ministeriet gör något mot dem. De är alltid så ohövliga." Fnyser flera stycken.

**"Gör inte så där." Harry försökte vifta bort ugglan, **

"Oj, du måste vara försiktig. Alla ugglor är inte så vänliga som Hedwig." Plågas Mrs Weasley.  
"Hedwig är inte alltid vänlig." Mumlade Ron och gnuggar på sin hand.

**Men den högg häftigt efter honom med näbben och fortsatte gå lös på rocken.  
"Hagrid!" sade Harry med hög röst. "Det finns en uggla…"  
"Betala honom" Grymtade Hagrid nere i soffan.  
"Va?"**

"Jag hade ingen aning om vad han menade. Det är inte så att jag brukade ge pengar till djur." Säger Harry och många av de mugglarfödda nickar.

**"Han vill ha betalt för att han har lämnat tidningen. Titta i rockfickorna."  
Hagrids päls verkade inte bestå av något annat än fickor - nyckelknippor, luftgevärskulor, snörnystan, pepparmintskarameller, tepåsar... **

"Hur många fickor har du?" Frågar en liten flicka från Hufflepuff bordet.  
"Har ingen aning, har aldrig räknat."

**Till sist drog Harry fram en handfull mynt med konstigt utseende.**

"Vad är det som är konstigt med våra mynt?"  
"Jämfört med mugglarpengar är de konstiga." Svarar Katie.

**"Ge honom fem Knutningar", sade Hagrid sömnigt.  
"Knutningar?"  
"De små slantar av brons."  
Harry räknade upp fem små mynt, och ugglan höll fram benet så att han kunde lägga pengarna i en läderpung som var fastbunden vid det. Sedan flög den iväg genom det öppna fönstret.  
Hagrid gäspade högljutt, satte sig upp och sträckte på sig.  
Bäst att ge oss iväg, Harry, massor å göra idag, måste fara opp till London å köpa alla dina saker till skolan."**

Många höjde ett ögonbryn åt Hagrid.  
"Jag ville att han skulle veta hur vår valuta funkar." Svarar han på deras outtalade fråga.

**Harry var sysselsatt med att vända och vrida på trollmynten och titta på dem. Han hade just kommit och tänka på någonting som fick det kännas som om den lyckliga ballongen inuti honom hade fått punktering.**

"Nej inte den lycklige ballongen." Grät tvillingarna med förstörda uttryck på deras ansikten. De föll på varandra med höga falska snyftningar. Hermione, Lavender, Parvati och Ginny kastade kuddar på dem med avsmak som Hermione trollat fram medans resten av skolan såg road ut och/eller skrattade för fullt.  
"Kan inte ens komma igenom två sidor innan de orsakar någon typ av scen." Mumlade Molly under hennes andedräkt och stirrade på dem med armarna korsade.

**"Ähum… Hagrid?"  
"Ummm?" Sade Hagrid som höll på att dra på sig sina väldiga stövlar.  
"Jag har inga pengar, och du hörde ju vad morbror Vernon sa i går kväll, han tänker inte betala för att jag ska åka och lära mig trollkonster.**

"Oh, ärligt Potter. Du trodde väl inte att dina föräldrar skulle lämna dig utan någonting?" Suckade Kingsley och Harry knäckte ett leende veta vad som kommer härnäst.

**"Oroa dig inte för de". Sade Hagrid och reste sig upp medan han kliade sig i huvudet. "Tror du verkligen att dun pappa å mamma inte lämna dej nånting?"**

"Coolt, Kingsley tänker som Hagrid." Utropar tvillingarna.

**"Men om deras hus förstördes -"**

"Harry, de skulle inte ha haft sina pengar i deras hus." Påpekade Hermione förbittrad. Harry ryckte på axlarna, vagt irriterad.  
"Kanske inte, men det är inte som någon har sagt att jag har ett bankkonto fullt med pengar, och även om någon hade skulle jag ha antagit att min moster eller morbror skulle ha konfiskerade det."

**"De förvarade inte sitt guld i huset, pojk.**

Harry ryckte till lite på ordet pojk, det innebar aldrig något gott, de närmaste såg på honom oroligt och Snuffles kröp upp bredvid honom.

**"Nä, det första stället vi söker opp blir Gringrotts Trollkarlsbank . Ta en korv, dom smakar inte alls dumt** **när dom e kalla, å jag skulle inte säja nej till en bit av din födelsedagstårta heller."  
"Har trollkarlar _banker?"_**

"Det är klart vi har, vad trodde du?" Frågade Seamus skrattande.  
"Jag visste inte om det. Allt jag visste om den här världen vid den tiden var från vad jag hade läst från böcker." Svarar Harry och rynkar på pannan.

**"Bara en enda. Gringotts. Drivs av svartalfer." Harry tappade korvbiten som han höll i.  
"Svartalfer!"  
"Javisst – så försöker man råna den, måste man va galen, de kan jag tala om för dej. **

Alla börjar av någon anledning titta på Harry, Ron och Hermione. "Varför stirrar alla på oss?" Frågar Harry och alla vänder sig bort med samma tanke är i allas huvud. "Om någon är galen nog att råna Gringotts så är det de tre."

**Akta dej för å ha nånting otalt med svartalfer, Harry. **

"Han har rätt." Påpekade Bill. "De kan vara onda när de vill vara." Grimaserade han.  
"Vet du det av erfarenhet, storebror?" Frågade Charlie flinande.

**Gringrotts e den säkraste platsen i världen för sånt som du vill ha i tryggt förvar, förutom Hogwarts kanske. Jag måste faktiskt till Gringrotts ändå för å göra en sak. För Dumbledores räkning. Hogwartsärenden." Hagrid rättade stolt på sig. "Han brukar låta mej göra viktiga grejer för åt honom. Fara å hämta dej, hämta ut saker från Gringrotts, vet att han kan lita på mej, förstår du. Har du allting nu? Kom då."**

"Hade du saker med dig?" Frågade Lavender.  
"Nej, det enda jag hade var kläderna jag redan hade på mig och Hogwarts brevet."

**Harry följde efter Hagrid ut på klippan. Himlen var alldeles klar nu och havet glänste i solskenet. Båten som morbror Vernon hade hyrt var fortfarande där, med massa vatten i botten efter stormen.  
"Hur kom du hit?" Frågade Harry och såg sig om efter en annan båt.  
"Flög", sade Hagrid.**

"Flög?" Frågade alla i chock och försökte föreställa sig det.  
"Flög." Konstaterade Hagrid.  
"Flög!"  
"Flög." Svarade Hagrid igen och Neville tittade på honom.  
"Har du en flygande matta?" Frågade han, Hagrid skakade på huvudet.  
"De är olagliga." Berättade Hermione för några yngre elever. "Även om jag inte skulle bli förvånad om han hade en hoprullad i ett skåp." Viskade hon sen till Harry och Ron.  
"Men alvarlig flög."  
"Jäpp flög."  
"Okej, nästa person som säger flög kommer jag förhäxa och jag kan några bra." Hotade Harry och folk flyttade iväg, rädda för hans uttryck. Flitwick såg smått rädd ut, han har sett Harry tagit sin examen tidigare år och han visste på grund av det och vad han hittills fått reda på i boken att han mycket väl skulle försöka förhäxa honom, det som störde honom var att han inte visste om han skulle kunna undvika förbannelsen. Harry som såg hans uttryck suckade.  
"Säg det bara."

**"Flög?" **

"Ska du förhäxa dig själv nu Harry?" Frågade Luna drömmande.  
"Nej, det var för fem år sen."

**"Javisst, men vi ska ta oss tillbaka i den här. Jag bör helst inte använda trolldom nu när jag har fått tag på dig.**

"Ahh, men nyckelordet är "bör" Hagrid, regler är till för att brytas." Det här kom förvånade nog inte från tvillingarna utan Tonks.

**De satte sig i båten, medan Harry fortfarande stirrade på Hagrid oh försökte föreställa sig honom flygande genom luften.**

Som alla i stora salen.

**"Fast de verkar synd å behöva ro", sade Hagrid och gav återigen Harry ett av sina sneda ögonkast. "Om jag skulle ta å… ähum… skynda på de hela lite grann, skulle du då vilja va så snäll å inte nämna de för folk på Hogwarts.**

"Olaglig användning av trolldom." Anklagar Umbridge med ett skrik.  
"Åh, men vi kom överrens om att ingen skulle straffas för det förflutna eller framtiden." Dumbledore har glimten i ögat när han säger det men vissa, så som aurorena och Harry märkte att den verkade hårdare och kallare än vanligt.

**"Självfallet inte", sade Harry som gärna ville se mer trolleri. Hagrid drog fram det skära paraplyet igen, slog det lätt två gånger mot båtsidan och de sköt iväg mot land med väldig fart.**

"Det är något konstigt med det paraplytet." Gick genom allas huvud.

**"Varför vore man galen om man försökte råna Gringrotts?" Frågade Harry."**

Monsterögat såg på honom intresserad och imponerad."Bra, låt inte omgivningen distrahera dig, få fram dina svar." Grymtade han.

**"Man kan bli förhäxad, de finns trollkraft där." sade Hagrid och slog upp tidningen medan han talade. "Dom säjer att de e drakar som vaktar säkerhetsvalven.**

Charlie rusade upp från sin plats. "Det är bäst att det inte är sant." Morrade han åt sin äldre bror.  
Bill lyfte upp sina händer i försvar. "Jag vet ärligt talat inte." Var han snabb att svara. Snuffles grimaserade (Om hundar nu kan göra det) tänker på draken som vaktar Blacks familjevalv.

**"Å sen måste man hitta vägen dit – Gringrotts ligger hundratals kilometer under London, förstår du. Djupt ner under tunnelbanan. Man skulle dö av hunger när man försöker å ta sej ut, även om man faktiskt lyckas lägga vantarna på nåt."**

Tvillingarna och Lee började viska tillsammans med huvudena tätt ihop, ingen ville fråga vad det handla om, rädda för vad svaret skulle kunna bli.

**Harry satt och tänkte på vad han just hade fått höra medan Hagrid läste sin tidning, The Daily Prophet. Harry hade lärt sug av morbror Vernon att folk helst ville va ifred när de läste tidningen.**

Remus och Sirius var oroliga över det, exakt hur hade han lärt sig det?

**Men det var väldigt svårt, han hade aldrig haft så mycket att fråga om i hela sitt liv.**

"När har du inte något att fråga om?"  
"Det finns en del tillfällen, Ron."  
"Nämn ett."

"Det var väl var jag trodde."  
"Harry är mycket nyfiken förstår jag."  
"Du har ingen aning, Remus. Ingen aning alls, fast böckerna borde berätta hur mycket."

**"Trolldomsministeriet trasslar som vanligt till saker å ting."**

"När gör de inte det?" Frågade nästan varje person i salen och Umbridge och Fudge stirrade på alla ilsket.

**Muttrade Hagrid och vände på sidan.  
"Finns det ett Trolldomsministerium?" Frågade Harry innan han hann hejda sig.**

"Varför skulle man behöva hindra sig från att ställa en fråga? Undrade många

**"Självfallet", sade Hagrid. "Dom ville ha Dumbledore till minister, så klart, man han skulle aldrig lämna Hogwarts, så gamle Cornelius Fudge fick jobbet. En riktig klåpare. Så han bombarderade Dumbledore me ugglor varenda morron å ber honom om råd. **

"Usch, måste vi tänka på den idioten" Stöna Tonks och begravde sitt huvud i Remus axel, han stelnade först still men slappnade av efter några sekunder, Harry log vetande mot dem medans Umbridge blängde på Tonks, arg för hon förolämpade ministern och för att hon umgicks med en halvras **(An: vet inte vad det kallas på svenska men vet att man säger _half breed_ på engelska, så ledsen om det blir översätt fel.)**

**"Men vad gör ett trolldomsministerium?"**

"Inget alls, å jag är ledsen Mr Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley, Monsterögat och Madam Bones." Sade Harry lyckligt.

**"Jo, deras främsta jobb e å dölja för mugglarna att de fortfarande finns häxor å trollkarlar runt om i landet."  
"Varför det?"  
"Varför? För tusan, Harry, alla skulle ju vilja ha magiska lösningar på sina problem. Nää, vi vill helst va i fred."  
I samma ögonblick stötte båten mjukt emot hamnmuren. Hagrid vek ihop tidningen och de klättrade uppför stentrapporna upp på gatan.  
De förbipasserande stirrade väldigt mycket på Hagrid då de gick igenom den lilla staden mot stationen. Harry kunde inte riktigt klandra dem.  
Hagrid var inte bara dubbelt så lång som alla andra, utan han pekade ideligen på helt vanliga saker som parkeringsmätare och sade med hög röst;  
"Har du sett Harry? Vilka grejor dom där mugglarna kan hitta på, va?"**

"Hagrid är inte speciellt bra på att vara diskret." Skrattar Colin.  
"Men det är en del av hans charm." Påpekar hans kompis.

**"Hagrid", sade Harry lätt flåsande, eftersom han måste springa för att hålla hinna med, "sa du verkligen att det finns drakar hos Gringrotts?"  
"Ja, dom säjer de", sade Hagrid. "Jösses, jag skulle gilla en drake!" **

Charlie och trion flinade mot varandra men såg till att ingen så det, så som lärare, föräldrar eller farbröder.

**"Skulle du gilla en?"  
"Har velat haft en ända sen jag va liten. Här e vi nu."  
De hade kommit fram till stationen. Det gick ett tåg till London om fem minuter. Hagrid som inte förstod sig på "mugglarpengar" som han kallade dem, gav sedlarna till Harry så att han kunde köpa biljetter år dem.  
Folk stirrade mer än någonsin när de satt på tåget. Hagrid fyllde upp två säten och satt och stickade på någonting som såg ut som ett kanariegult cirkustält.**

""Nu när jag tänker på det, den var nog till Fluffy." Viskade Harry till Ron och Hermione

**"Har du kvar brevet, Harry?" Frågade han medan han räknade maskor.  
Harry tog upp pergamentkuvertet ur fickan.  
"Bra", sade Hagrid. "De finns en lista där på allt du behöver."  
Harry vek upp ett papper till som han inte hade lagt märke till kvällen innan och läste: **

**_Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom_**

**UNIFORM**

**Förstaårselever behöver följande:  
Tre ombyten av enkla arbetskläder (svarta)  
En enkel spetsig svart hatt (svart) för dagliga bruk.**

"Jag fattar inte det, vi använder dem bara på terminsfesten." Konstaterar många.

**Ett par skyddshandskar (drakskinn eller liknande)  
En vintermantel (svart, silverknäppen)  
Var snäll att observera att alla elevkläder ska vara försedda med namnlappar.**

**_Kurslitteratur.  
_****Alla elever ska ha ett exempel av var och en av följande böcker:  
_Grundhandboken om förtrollningar (Årskurs ett) av Miranda Goshawk.  
Trolldomskonstens historia av Matilda Bagshot.  
Magisk teori av Adalbert Waffling.  
En nybörjarguide i förvandlingskonster av Emeric Switch.  
Ett tusen magiska örter och svampar av Phyllida Spore  
Trolldrycker och magiska brygder av Arsenius Jigger.  
Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem av Newt Scamander.  
De mörka krafterna: En vägledning i konsten att skydda sig själv av Quentin Trimble._**

**Övrig utrustning.**

**1 trollstav eller 1 trollspö  
1 kittel (tenn, standardstorlek 2)  
1 uppsättning glas- eller kristall- flaskor  
1 stjärnkikare  
1 mässingsvåg**

**Elever får även ta med sig en uggla, en katt eller en padda.**

"Brukar man inte få ta med sig råttor också?" Frågar Mike Jackson, en kille i sjätte året från Hufflepuff bordet.  
"Vi glömde bort att skriva dit det på brevet." Svar McGonagall.  
"Hur är det med hundar?"  
"Ursäkta mig?" Frågade Dumbledore och tittade ovanför Harrys huvud.  
"Jo, man får ha katt, uggla, padda och råtta så får man ha en hund då?"  
"Väl det är ingen som har haft det förut, har du någon speciell hund i åtanke?"  
"Jag träffade en, undrade om jag fick ta hit Fluffy." Lärarna tittade på honom förvirrat, de har hört det namnet förut och börjar snabbt leta igenom sina minnen,  
"Nej, du får inte ta hit Fluffy." Ropar Flitwick som var den första att komma ihåg, Harry sjunker ihop låtsasbesviken.

**Föräldrar ska erinras om att förstaårselever inte får ha egna kvastkäppar.**

"Jag hatar den regeln, den är hemsk." Muttrar Charlie.  
"Ja, speciellt för Harry." Säger Neville flinande och Gryffindor laget börjar skratta, även Hermione ler även om hon skakar på huvudet,  
"Harry, har du smugglat in en kvast?" Frågar Remus i en utskällningston.  
"Tror du ärligt talat det om mig. Att jag, skulle bryta mot reglerna, i mitt första år också." Frågade han med en oskyldigt blick även om han skrattade. Många fnös, de visste inte alls och inte mycket roligt men en sak var säkert, Harry bröt många regler varje år.  
Remus fnyser. "Säger pojken som smög in i Hogsmeade när en massmördare var efter honom." Muttrar han tyst.

**"Kan vi köpa allt det här i London?" Undrade Harry högt.  
"Om man vet vart man ska gå", sade Hagrid. **

**Harry hade aldrig förr varit i London. Trots att Hagrid verkade veta vart han skulle, var han tydligen inte van vid att ta sig dit på vanligt sätt. Han fastnade i biljettspärren i tunnelbanan och klagade högljutt över att sätena var för små och tågen för långsamma  
"Jag fattar inte hur mugglarna klarar sig utan å trolla", sade han då de klättrade uppför en strejkande rulltrappa som ledde upp till en livlig gata kantade med affärer.  
Hagrid var så jättelik att han lätt plöjde igenom folkmassan, det enda Harry behövde göra var att hålla sig tätt bakom honom. De gick förbi bokhandlar och musikaffärer, hamburgerbarer och biografer, men inget ställa såg ut att kunna sälja trollstavar och trollspön. Det här var bara en vanlig gata fylld med vanliga människor. Kunde det verkligen finnas högar med trollkarlsguld begravda miltals under dem? Fanns det verkligen affärer som sålde böcker om förhäxningar och kvastskaft? Kanske allt det här bara var ett jättestort skämt som Dursleys hade kokat ihop? **

"Och våran Harry är tillbaka, den som har pessimistiska tankar." Låtsashurrade Ron och Hermione.

**Om Harry inte hade vetat att Dursleys helt saknade sinne för humor, kunde han ha trott det; men trots att allt som Hagrid dittills hade berättat för honom lät otroligt, kunde Harry inte låta bli att tro på honom i alla fall.  
"Här e de", sade Hagrid och gjorde halt "Den läckande kitteln, de e ett berömt ställe."  
Det var en mycket liten pub som såg förfallen ut. Om Hagrid inte hade pekat ut den, skulle Harry inte ha märkt att den fanns där. Folk som jäktade förbi kastade inte så mycket som en blick på den. Deras ögon gled från den stora bokhandeln på ena sidan till skivaffären på den andra som om de över huvud taget inte kunde se den läckande kitteln. I själva verket hade Harry en känsla av att bara han och Hagrid kunde se den. **

"Hur skulle jag kunna veta." Fnyste Harry medans salen fylldes av skratt. Han började känna att alla vekade hitta honom underhållande, nåja, nästan alla.

**Innan de hann nämna det, hade Hagrid lotsat in honom innanför dörren.  
För att vara ett berömt ställe var det mycket mörkt och sjaskigt. Några gamla kvinnor satt i ett hörn och drack sherry i pyttesmå glas. En av dem rökte en lång pipa. En liten man i hög hatt pratade med den gamle bartendern, som var skallig och såg ut som en svullen valnöt.**

På det bröt många ut i skratt, de hade sett honom och beskrivningen var perfekt.

**Det låga surret av småprat upphörde när de kom inklivande. Alla tycktes känna Hagrid; de vinkade och log mot honom och bartendern sträckte sig efter ett glas och sade:  
"Det gamla vanliga, Hagrid?"  
"Kan inte, Tom, jag e här i Hogwartsärenden", Sade Hagrid och klappade Harry på axeln med sin jättelika han så att Harrys knän vek sig på honom.  
"Du store tid", sade bartendern ock kikade på Harry, "är det här… kan det här vara…?"  
Inne på den läckande kitteln hade det plötsligt blivit alldeles stilla och tyst**

"Det måste vara första gången." Funderade Kingsley högt, han besökt ofta puben, ibland frivillig ibland i jobbärenden.  
"Tyvärr." Mumlade Harry och Kingsley skickade en blinkning åt honom.

**"Kors i alla mina dar", viskade den gamle bartendern. "Harry Potter… vilken ära."  
"Han skyndade fram från sin plats bakom baren, störtade emot Harry och grep hans hand med tårar i ögonen.  
"Välkommen tillbaka, mr Potter, välkommen tillbaka"  
Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga. Alla tittade på honom. Den gamla kvinnan med pipan sög på den utan att märka att den hade slocknat. Hagrid strålade.  
sedan blev det ett väldigt skrapande av stolar och i nästa ögonblick fann sig Harry i färd med att skaka hand med alla inne på Den Läckande Kitteln.  
"Doris Crockford, mr Potter, jag kan nästan inte tro att jag äntligen får möta er."  
"Jag känner mig så hedrad, mr Potter, väldigt hedrad."**

"Jag undrar om de känner likadant just nu."

**"Har alltid velat skaka er hand, jag är alldeles uppjagad."  
"Det är mig ett nöje, mr Potter, kan bara inte säga hur glad jag är. Diggle var namnet. Dedalus Diggle."  
"Jag har sett er förut!" Sade Harry då Dedalus Diggle höga hatt trillade av honom u upphetsningen. "Ni buggade er för mig en gång i en affär."**

"Jag satsar att det gjorde hela hans dag." Skrockade Remus och Harry gjorde det mogna och räckte ut tungan.

**"Han kommer ihåg!" Utropade Dedalus Diggle och såg sig omkring på alla andra. "Hörde ni det? Han kommer ihåg mig!"  
Harry skakade hand om och om igen, Doris Crockford kom hela tiden tillbaka för att göra det en gång till.  
En blek ung man banade sig fram, mycket nervöst. Det ryckte i hans egna öga.  
"Professor Quirrell!" Sade Hagrid. "Harry, professor Quirrell kommer å bli en av dina lärare på Hogwarts.**

"Jag hade glömt bort att han var där." Viskade Harry, Remus hörde vad han sa och frågade så tyst att ingen annan utom Harry hörde honom.  
"Elak person?"  
"Kan man säga."

**"P-P-Potter", stammade professor Quirrell och fattade Harrys hand, "j-jag k-kan inte s-säga hur glad jag är att f-få träffa er.  
"Vilken sorts trollkunskap undervisar ni i, professor Quirrell?"  
"F-Försvar mot s-s-Svartkonster", mumlade professor Quirrell, som om han helst inte ville tänka på det. "Inte f-för att ni b-behöver det, eller hur P-P-Potter?" Han skrattade nervöst-**

"Han fick rätt i det, du är bäst i årsgruppen i försvar mot svartkonster." Konstaterar Hermione.

**"Ni är v-väl på v-väg att s-skaffa er all utrustning, antar jag? Jag m-måste själv k-köpa mig en ny b-bok om v-vampyrer." Han såg skräckslagen ut vid blotta tanken.  
Men de andra ville inte låta professor Quirrell behålla Harry för sig själ. Det tog nästan tio minuter att slippa undan från dem allesammans. Till slut lyckades Hagrid göra sig hörd ovanför det höga sorlet,  
"Måste dra vidare… massor å köpa. Kom nu, Harry."  
Doris Crockford skakade Harrys hand en sista gång och Hagrid lotsade dem genom baren och ut på en liten kringbyggd gård, där det inte fanns någonting annat än en soptunna och några ogräsplantor.  
Hagrid grinade mot Harry.  
"Jag talade ju om de för dej, eller hur? Tala om för dej att du va berömd. Till å med professor Quirrell darra när han träffade dej, fast han brukar ju darra förstås.  
"Är han alltid så där nervös."  
"Javisst. Stackars sate. Väldigt begåvad. Han va okej medan han höll på å läste i böcker men sen tog han ledigt ett år för att få lite direkterfarenhet… Dom säjer han stötte på vampyrer i Svarta skogen och de va nåt otrevligt bråk me en häxa, han har aldrig vart sej lik sen dess. Rädd för eleverna, rädd för sitt eget ämne… var e paraplyt nu då?"  
Vampyrer? Häxor? Det gick runt i huvudet på Harry, under tiden var Hagrid sysselsatt med att räkna tegelstenar i muren ovanför soptunnan.  
"Tre uppåt… två tvärsöver…", mumlade han. "Okej, undan me dej, Harry."  
Han knackade lätt i väggen tre gånger med spetsen på sitt paraply.  
Tegelstenen som han hade rört vid darrade till, den vickade, mitt i den dök det upp ett litet hål, som blev bredare och bredare, en sekund senare stod de framför en valvport som ledde ut till en kullerstengata som slingrade sig och försvann utom synhåll.**

"Jag älskar Diagongränden." Sade de flesta i salen.

**"Välkommen", sade Hagrid, "till Diagongränden."  
Han flinade åt Harrys förvåning. De klev ut genom valvporten. Harry såg sig hastigt om över axeln och såg hur valporten omedelbart krympte ihop igen till en stadig mur.  
Solen lyste klart på en trave med kittlar som stod utanför den närmaste affären. _Kittlar – i alla storlekar – av koppar, mässing, tenn och silver – självkokande – hopfällbara._**

"Skaffa aldrig en hoppfällbar. De har en tendens att fällas ihop medan du använder den." Varnade Remus med en grimas.  
"Talar du av egen erfarenhet?"  
"Inte precis, den var inte min men person bredvid mig använde en, låt oss säga att det inte blev vackert."

**Stod det på en skylt ovanför dem.  
"Ja, du behöver en kittel", sade Hagrid, "men vi måste ordna me lite pengar först."  
Harry önskade att han haft minst fyra par ögon till. Han vred på huvudet åt alla håll och kanter, medan de gick längs gatan, och försökte titta på allting samtidigt: butiker, sakerna utanför dem, folk som var ute och handlade. En knubbig kvinna utanför en Apotekarbod skakade på huvudet då de gick förbi och sade:  
"Draklever, sexton siklar för ett skålpund, det är inte klokt…"  
Ett lågt, mjukt hoande hördes inifrån en mörk butik med en skylt där det stod _Eeylops Ugglemarknad – Kattugglor, Hornugglor, Tornugglor, Bruna Och Snövita Ugglor. _Flera pojkar i Harrys ålder stod med näsorna tryckta mot ett skyltfönster med kvastskaft i.  
"Titta", hörde Harry en av dem säga, "den nya Nimbus tvåtusen – den hittills snabbaste."  
Det fanns affärer som sålde långa klädnader, affärer som sålde stjärnkikare och underliga silverinstrument som Harry aldrig hade sett förut, skyltfönster fyllda med högar av fladdemusmjältar och ålögon, vacklande staplar av böcker om trollkonst, fjäderpennor och pergamentrullar, flaskor med trolldrycker, månglober…  
"Gringrotts", sade Hagrid.  
De hade kommit fram till en snövit byggnad som höjde sig över de andra små butikerna. Bredvid dess glänsande bronsdörrar, iförd en uniform i rött och guld.**

"Wooo, Gryffindor." Ropade tvillingarna och Lee.

**Stod…  
"Ja, de e en svartalf", sade Hagrid tyst då de gick uppför den vita stentrappan mot honom. Alfen var ungefär huvudet kortare än Harry.**

"Och det bevisar hur kort Harry i själva verket är." Retas Ron oh Harry låtsastjurar.

**Han hade ett mörkt, slugt ansikte, ett spetsigt skägg och, noterade Harry särskilt, mycket långa fingrar och fötter. Han bugade då de gick in. Nu stod de mitt emot ett nytt par dörrar, av silver den här gången, med ord ingraverade på dem.**

**_Träd in här, främling, men ge akt uppå  
Det straff en syndig girighet kan få,  
Ty den som något tar, med ej förtjänar det,  
Får ytterst dyrt betala för sin snikenhet,  
Så om du söker här, djupt ner vid spårets slut  
En skatt som aldrig någonsin varit din förut,  
Tjuv, ta dig i akt, du härmed varnad är,  
om mer en bara rikedom du finner här. _**

"Det är en vacker dikt." Säger Luna och många ser på henne konstigt.  
"Du har rätt Luna, jag älskar den dikten." Försvar Harry, under tiden tittar tvillingarna på varandra innan de nickar och ställer sig upp.  
"Kom hit, kom hit. Satsa era pengar. Satsa stort, satsa litet. Kommer den gyllene trion bryta sig in i Gringrotts, eller kommer bara Harry vara modig nog att göra något så dumt? Kommer de lyckas. Satsa era pengar nu." Ropar de ut över salen och många rusar genast fram för satsa, lärarna försöker självklart stoppa dem, men när de märker att de inte fungerar så börjar de i smyg satsa själva. Harry, Ron och Hermione stönar medans Remus, Snuffles, Mr och Mrs Weasley ser förvånade ut att så många är bereda att satsa.

"Okej, så vi har 45 stycken på att de inte kommer bryta sig in. 53 på att de kommer bryta sig in och lyckas. 78 på att de bryter sig in och blir fångade. Satsningen stängs om, tre, två, et…"  
"Jag satsar min kvast på att vi bryter oss in, blir upptäckta och flyr på något galet oväntat sätt i sista sekunden." Ropar Harry ut och en tystnad sänker sig över salen.  
"Satsningen är nu stängd." Ropar George medans Fred skriver ner Harrys satsning.  
"Du är galen, Potter. Det finns ingen chans att du klarar av att bryta dig in på Gringrotts, bli upptäckt och sen fly. Det är omöjligt." Hånar Zacharias.  
"Du skulle bli förvånad, jag har gjort mycket som anses vara omöjligt."  
"Jag trodde aldrig den här dagen skulle komma, men han har rätt du vet. Inte ens du är galen nog att göra det." Säger Ron.  
"Jag tar det som en förolämpning." Skämtar han, innan han blir alvarlig. "Men med tanke på min tur skulle det inte förvåna mig om vi gjorde det."  
"När du säger det så där, Hermione, anteckna allt du kan för säkerhetsskull."  
"Jag håller redan på Ron." Svarar hon med ett leende.  
"Harry, exakt vad har hänt dig under din tid här som verkar få dig tro att du ska behöva bryta dig in i Gringrotts, och att en sjättedel av skolan tror att ni kommer göra det." Remus ser orolig ut, men också en bit road. Rons föräldrar ser likadana ut.  
"Ähh, jag är säker på att böckerna kommer förklara det, men en varning. Jag har världens sämsta tur."  
"Det kan väl inte vara så illa, kan det?" Frågade mr Weasley.  
"Det är värre." Säger Ron och stänger samtalet.

**"Som jag sa förut, måste man vara galen om man försöker råna den här banken." Sade Hagrid.  
Ett par svartalfer bugade dem in genom silverdörrarna, och de befann sig nu i en väldig marmorsal. Ytligare ett hundratal alfer satt på höga pallar bakom en avlång disk och klottrade i stora liggare, vägde mynt på mässingsvågar och undersökte dyrbara ädelstenar genom lupp. Det fanns flera dörrar än det gick att räkna som ledde ut från salen, och ännu fler svartalfer visade folk in och ut genom dem.**

"Hur många svartalfer jobbar där?" Frågar Alicia.  
"Åh, det här tar jag." Utropar Bill i glädje när han ser några lärare öppna munnen för att svara. "Varje dag jobbar det cirka femtusen där, men om man tar med alla som jobbar där så kommer vi upp i minst femtontusen. De är ganska många men nu har jag räknar jag med vikarier, sen finns det ganska många som har familjemedlemmar som inte jobbar alls…"  
"Okej, vi fattar Bill. Det är många, ingen anledning till att dra upp allt du vet.  
"Vad, folk frågar inte ofta om mitt jobb. Jag tar varje chans jag får."

**Hagrid och Harry styrde stegen mot disken.  
"Gomorron", sade Hagrid till en ledig svartalf. "Vi har kommit för å ta ut lite pengar ur Harry Potters bankfack."  
"Har ni en nyckel, sir?"  
"Har den här någonstans", sade Hagrid och började tömma ut innehållet i sina fickor över disken och spred samtidigt en handfull mögliga hundkex över svartalfens bok med siffror.**

"Åh, de kommer inte att gilla det. Svartalfer hatar när man gör så." Grimaserar Bill.

**Alfen rynkade på näsan. Harry såg hur alfen till höger vägde en hög rubiner stora som glödande kol.  
"Här har jag den", sade Hagrid tillsist och höll upp en pytteliten guldnyckel.  
Svartalfen granskade den uppmärksamt.  
"Det ser ut att vara i sin ordning."  
"Å jag har ett brev här också från professor Dumbledore", sade Hagrid och bröstade sig med en viktig min. "De e om Ni-vet-**

"Va, vad behöver svartalferna veta om Ni-Vet-Vem?" Frågade Fudge irriterat och i en smula panik till Harrys glädje.  
"Om du lyssnar klart, så märker du att det inte har något med Voldemort." Harry rynkar på pannan när nästan alla ryckte till. Flitwick harklar sig.  
"Jag kommer läsa om den sista mening, eftersom jag blev avbruten, av våran viktiga minister." Piper han och alla frustar till när Fudge eller Umbridge inte märker sarkasmen.  
"Åh, därför är Flitwick en underbar lärare, han vet exakt hur man använder sarkasm." Viskar Remus.

**"Å jag har ett brev här också från professor Dumbledore", sade Hagrid och bröstade sig med en viktig min. "De e om Ni-vet-vad i valv sjuhundratretton."**

Alla lärare i salen **(AN: Umbridge räknas inte med) **stönar och de andra vuxna höjer ett ögonbryn på hur en mening som Harry kunde höra verkar få alla lärare att stöna.  
"Hagrid, du borde verkligen inte ha sagt det, speciellt inte framför Potter. " Snäste McGonagall.  
"Hej, vad ska det betyda?" Ropar Harry i försvar och lärarna höjer ett ögonbryn.  
"Du letar upp trubbel varje år." Remus tittar oroligt på honom.  
"Gör jag inte." Remus slappnar av. "Trubbel brukar hitta mig." Och han blir orolig igen.  
"Vad är i valv sjuhundratretton?" Frågar Cho.  
"Se." Sa Harry och vände sig mot lärarna. "Det är naturligt att jag ville veta. Kom ihåg det."  
"Jag är mest nyfiken på hur du och dina vänner listade ut det till slut, mr Potter." Funderar Minnie **(AN: McGonagall kommer kallas för Minnie nu om hon säger ngt, blir för jobbigt att skriva Pro… McGonagall.)**  
"Så vi kommer få veta vad det är." Frågar hon och Harry nickar och ger henne ett leende till hennes förtjusning.  
"Jag är inte säker på att jag vill veta."  
"Va, jag trodde du älskade gåtor, för det här kommer vara lite av en gåta."

**Svartalfen läste brevet noggrant.  
"Det är bra", sade han och lämnade tillbaka det till Hagrid. "Jag ska låta nån ta med er ner till båda valven, Griphook!"  
Griphook var ytterliga en svartalf. När Hagrid väl hade stoppat tillbaka alla hundkexen i fickorna igen, följde han och Harry efter Griphook mot en av dörrarna som ledde ut från salen.  
"Vad är Ni-vet-vad i valv sjuhundratretton för nåt?" frågade Harry.  
"Kan inte tala om de för dig", sade hagrid och såg mystisk ut. "Väldigt hemligt. Hogwartsaffäer. Dumbledore har anförtrott de åt mig. Riskerar jobbet om jag talar om de för dig."**

Tonks skrattade. "Och de gör mig bara ännu mer nyfiken, och jag är inte en elvaårig pojke."  
"Klart du blev nyfiken, du kan aldrig hålla näsan borta från något. Du hamnade alltid i trubbel i skolan." Svarar Charlie med ett leende.  
"Harry, vi har hittat den kvinnliga versionen utav dig." Skrattar konstigt nog Hermione.  
"Jag har i så fall en väldigt bra person att se upp till då." Skämtar Harry och lärarna bleknar, det faktum att han är en arvinge till marodörerna, nära vän till Weasley tvillingarna och hamnar i trubbel varje år och nu ska han se upp till Nymphadora Tonks, en av de värsta trubbelmakarna i Hogwarts historia från Hufflepuff gör dem inte speciellt lugna.  
"Aww, du är så söt. Vem hade kunnat tro det, att Harry Potter skulle se upp till mig."  
"Ähh, Tonks, du var en av de få som han såg upp till när han var liten." Remus verkar le lite åt gamla minnen.  
"Va, jag såg upp till Tonks när jag var liten, kände vi ens varandra?"  
"Ja, det gick så långt att du kallade henne storasyster, du avgudade henne." Remus skrattar till på de lärares ansikten som inte visste om det.  
"Hon är ju cool. Så vi är typ familj då?"  
"Ja, det kan man säga."  
"Huh, idag har jag lärt mig mer om mitt liv innan jag kom till Dursleys och mina föräldrar än jag har lärt mig på 15 år." Funderar Harry högt och ansiktena runt omkring honom blir sorgsna.

**Griphook höll upp dörren för dem. Harry, som hade väntat sig mer marmor, blev överraskad. De befann sig i en trång stengång upplyst av flammande facklor. Den sluttade brant nerför och det fanns små järnvägsspår på golvet. Griphook visslade och en liten vagn kom susande uppför spåren mot dem. De klev in – Hagrid med en viss möda – och for iväg.  
Först susade de susade de bara genom en labyrint av slingrande gångar. Harry försökte komma ihåg, vänster, höger, höger, vänster rakt fram i korsningen, höger vänster, men det var omöjligt.**

"Omöjligt, de flesta har tappat bort sig korsningen. Du kom längre än mig när jag försökte första gången." Bill sjunker ihop, avundsjuk att Harry har bättre minne.  
"Jag har lärt mig genom åren. Det är alltid bra att vara uppmärksam på detaljer, hur oviktigt det än kan verka." Svarar Harry oh försöker få honom må bättre.  
"Det stämmer Potter, ha alltid STÄNDIG VAKSAMHET!" Vrålar Monsterögat.

**Den skramlande vagnen tycktes hitta vägen av sig själv, för Griphook styrde inte. **

"Det är för det är magi, idiot." Hånade Malfoy.  
"Håll käften Malfoy, jag fick veta om magi 12 timmar tidigare." Försvarar Harry sig och Astoria smäller till Malfoy på armen.

**Det sved i harrys ögon då den kalla luften rusade förbi dem, men han höll dem vidöppna. En gång tyckte han att han såg en uppflammande eld i slutet av en gång och vred sig om för att se om det var en drake, men för sent.**

Charlie skickade en arg blick på sin äldre bror. "Det är bäst att det inte finns drakar där." Säger han lågt och Bill sväljer nervöst.

**De dök ännu djupare ner och passerade en underjordisk sjö där väldiga stalaktiter och stalagmiter växte från taket och golvet.  
"Jag har aldrig vetat vad det är för en skillnad mellan en stalagmit och en stalaktit", ropade Harry till Hagrid över slamret från vagnen.**

Ron slog en hand över Hermiones mun för att hindra henne från att prata. "Jag är säker på att Hagrid berättar.

**"Stalagmit har ett m inuti", sade Hagrid, "Å fråga mej inte om nåt just nu, för jag tror jag måste kräkas."  
Han såg verkligen alldeles grön ut i ansiktet och när vagnen till slut stannade bredvid en liten väggdörr i gången, klev Hagrid ur och måste luta sig mot väggen för att få knäna sluta skaka  
Griphook låste upp dörren. Massor av grön rök böljade ut, och då den skingrades flämtade Harry till. Inuti fanns höga drivor av guldmynt. Pelare av silver. Högar av små bronsknutingar.**

Nästan alla i salen flämtar till, de visste att Harry var rik, men inte så rik.  
"Ditt förtroende valv." Kunde Harry svurit på att Remus mumlade, och han gjorde en mental anteckning på att fråga om det senare.

**"De e bara ditt alltihop", sade Hagrid med ett brett grin.  
Bara Harrys alltihop – det var otroligt. Dursleys kunde inte ha vetat om det, för i så fall hade de tagit et ifrån honom fortare än man hann blinka. Hur ofta hade de inte klagat över hur mycket det kostade dem att ha Harry hos sig? Och hela tiden hade det funnits en liten förmögenhet som var hans, begravd djupt nere under London.  
Hagrid hjälpte Harry att stoppa ner en del av det i en bag.  
"Guldmynten kallas för galleoner", förklarade han. "Det går sjutton silversiklar på en galleon å tjugonio knutningar på en sikel, de e lätt som en plätt. Okej, de här borde räcka till ett par terminer, vi låter resten va kvar här i säkerhet åt dej." Han vände sig till Griphook. "Kan ni va snäll å ta me oss till valv sjuhundratretton nu, å skulle vi kunna åka lite långsammare?"**

"Bara en hastighet." Flinade Bill.  
"Det är roligt. Påminner mig mycket om hur Dudley beskrev en bergochdalbana " Skrattade Harry och de som visste vad det var skakade på sina huvuden långsamt medans de andra såg på honom intresserat eller som om han var galen.  
"Du är galen, du!" Suckade Ron. "Om du tror att de där ondskefulla dödsfällorna är roliga, så är du helt enkelt rent ut sagt mental." Flera stycken nickade i takt med hans ord.

**"Finns bara en hastighet", sade Griphook.  
De åkte i väg ännu djupare ner nu och med ökande hastighet. Luften blev kallare och kallare då de susade runt trånga hörn. De for skramlande över en underjordisk ravin och Harry lutade sig ut över sidan för att försöka se vad som fanns nere på den mörka bottnen. Men Hagrid stönade och drog tillbaka honom i nackskinnet.**

"Orädd." Mumlade Tonks.  
"Vårdlös." La Remus till oh såg till att Harry hörde honom.  
"Gryffindors!" Vrålade tvillingarna glatt.

**Valv sjuhundratretton hade inget nyckelhål.**

Bill nickade imponerat. "Det är verkligen ett valv med hög säkerhet. Ganska sällsynta."

**"Flytta er bakåt", sade Griphook med en viktig min.  
Han strök försiktigt över dörren med ett av sina långa fingrar och den smälte helt enkelt bort.  
"Om nån annan än en Gringrottsalf försökte sig på det här skulle han bli insugen genom dörren och instängd där inne", sade Griphook.  
"Hur ofta tittar ni efter för att se om det finns nån innanför?" Frågade Harry.  
"Ungefär en gång vart tionde år", sade Griphook med ett ganska elakt grin. **

"Älskvärt." Sade Hermione och blir blek. Hon hade aldrig varit nere i något valv och vill inte det nu när hon hört den beskrivningen.

**Harry var övertygad om att det måste finnas någonting extra märkvärdigt inuti det här toppsäkra kassavalvet.**

"Var inte det sanning." Muttrar Ron till de andra två.

**Så han lutade sig ivrigt fram och väntade sig allra minst att få se sagolika ädelstenar – men först trodde han att det var tomt. Sedan upptäckte han ett smutsigt litet paket inslaget i brunt papper som låg på golvet. **

Alla i salen tittade ner besvikna och stönade över att det bara var ett värdelöst paket, förutom lärarna som visste vad det var, de stönade istället för att Harry hade varit där och nu skulle göra allt för att lista ut vad det var.  
"De vises sten?" Viskade Remus till Harry som stönade och började dunka huvudet i bordet vilket fick reste av salen att vända sig om och titta på honom förvirrat.  
"Hela den tiden, månaders av jobb för att hitta lösningen. Och du får vetat genom titeln på boken. Det är inte rättvisst." Muttrar han.  
"Har inget sagt det, livet är inte rättvisst." Svarar Remus med en glimt i ögat.  
"Vet jag inte allt om det." Mumlar Harry och Remus och Snuffles ser på honom oroligt.  
"Harry…"  
"Gör det inte, professor, om du ville vara snäll och fortsätta."

**Hagrid plockade upp det och stack in det djupt innanför rocken. Harry ville förfärligt gärna få veta vad det var, men aktade sig noga för att fråga.**

Hermione fnös. "Om bara det hade fortsätt." Muttrade hon tyst till Ron som hostade för att täcka hans skratt. Harry skickade dem en falsk bländning för att låta dem veta att han visste att de talade om honom.

**"Kom nu, opp me ej i en här helvetesvagnen, å prata inte me mej på vägen tillbaks, för de e bäst att jag håller munnen stängd", sade Hagrid.  
Efter en vild tillbakafärd i den skramlande vagnen stod de en stund senare och blinkade i solskenet utanför Gringrotts. Harry visste inte vart han skulle störta i väg först, nu när han hade en väska full med pengar. Han behövde inte veta att han bar på mer pengar än han hade haft i hela sitt liv – mer pengar än Dudley någonsin haft.  
"Lika bra att vi tar å köper dej din skoluniform me en gång", sade Hagrid och nickade mot _Madam Malkins klädnader för alla tillfällen. _"Hörru Harry, skulle du ha nåt emot att jag smet iväg å tog mej en styrketår på Den Läckande Kitteln? Jag avskyr dom där vagnarna dom har på Gringrotts."  
Han såg faktiskt lite dålig ut fortfarande, så Harry klev ensam och lätt nervös in i madam Malkins butik.**

"Hagrid, ärligt. Du lämnade Harry ensam." Påpekade Remus med irration i rösten.  
"Jag är inget barn vet du, jag kan handla själv."  
"Jag vet det, men vad hade hänt om någon hade känt igen dig? Du skulle ha varit omringad av fans. Eller om någon bestämde sig för att ta med dig hem för vem du är?" Remus talar lågt men hans röst är varsam.  
"Å. jag tänkte inte på det", mumlar han med blicken på bordet samtidigt som Hagrid ber om ursäkt.

**Madam Malkin var en liten tjock, leende kvinna klädd i lila från top till tå.  
"Hogwarts, lille vän?" sade hon när Harry började tala. "Jag har allting framme – en annan ung man är faktiskt här och ekiperar sig just nu."  
Längst in i butiken stod en annan pojke med ett blekt, spetsigt ansikte **

"Ugh Malfoy." Stönade Ron och tvillingarna, även Neville hade en blick av avsky i ansiktet.

**Uppflugen på en fot pall medan en annan häxa nålade upp hans långa svarta klädnad. Madam Malkin ställde Harry på en pall bredvid, lät en lång klädnad glida ner över huvudet på honom och började nåla upp den till rätt längd.  
"Hej", sade pojken. "Ska du också till Hogwarts?"  
"Ja," sade Harry.  
"Min pappa är i affären intill och köper böcker och mamma är längre bort på gatan och tittar på trollstavar", sade pojken**

"Vad är det för mening med det? Det är ju trollstaven som väljer." Påpekar Vaneza Hudgens, en av Ginnys närmsta vänner, men rycker till lite utav blicken hon får utav Malfoy.

**Han hade en uttråkad, släppig röst. "Sen ska jag släpa i väg med dem båda och titta på racerkvastar. Jag fattar inte varför förstaårselever inte kan få ha sina egna. Jag tror jag ska tvinga pappa att köpa en åt mig och sen smuggla in den på nåt vis."**

"Egentligen är det nog inte så svårt, jag menar det är bara att lägga den i botten på sin koffert så vips så har du en kvast på slottet. Det är ju inte som om någon går igenom allas koffertar på grund av att vi har rätt till privatliv." Påpekar Harry och lärarna tappar helt fullkomligt hakan, de hade aldrig trott att någon skulle tänka på det, till och med Dumbledore ser ytterst förvånad ut vilket säger mycket.  
"Du menar att vi hade kunnat få med en kvast hit innan andra året." Frågar tvillingarna i skandal.  
"Ja, det enda du behöver hålla koll på är att ingen upptäcker dig och du kommer nog inte kunna flyga på dagen, men man kan alltid smyga ut på natten och flyga runt, och om dina rumskamrater upptäcker du dig så mutar du dem till att inte säga något och så kan ni allihop flyga runt i ert sovrum och turas om på kvasten, sen kan ni sno kvastar från kvastskåpet och spela en vänlig omgång Quidditch i ert rum." Svarar Harry och massor med ansikten lyser upp bara av tanken på det, vilket lärarna märker.  
"Ingen, i det här rummet eller utanför ska någonsin följa mr Potters förslag, om jag eller någon annan lärare för den delen skulle komma på er med det kommer ni få straffkommendering med mig eller professor Snape." Hotar Minnie.  
"Harry, hur kunde du komma på en sådan genialisk plan." Frågar tvillingarna i synk.  
"Det är bara mina gener som kommer fram." Svarar han med ett vetande leende.  
"Du vet, Oliver skulle ha älskar den här iden." Påpekar Katie.

**Han påminde starkt om Dudley, tyckte Harry.  
"Har du en egen kvast?" Fortsatte pojken.  
"Nej", sade Harry.  
"Spelar du Quidditch."  
"Nej", sade Harry igen och undrade vad i all världen Quidditch kunde vara för något.**

"Oliver skulle ha varit förkrossade att höra att hans stjärna inte visste vad Quidditch var." Skrattar jagarna.  
"De är lite roligt, skolans yngsta sökare på århundraden vet inte vad Quidditch är." Funderar Ron högt.

**"Det gör jag – pappa säger att det vore brottsligt om jag inte tas ut för att spela för mitt elevhem, och jag måste säga att jag håller med honom.**

"Malfoy, du låter som en gammal tant som skvallrar med sina värdinnor." Ropar Harry tvärs över halen och cirka 90% utav skolan börjar skratta medans Malfoys kinder blir svagt rosa.

**Vet du vilket elevhem du kommer att tillhöra?"  
"Nej", sade Harry och kände sig dummare för varje ögonblick.**

"Nåja, det är förståligt med tanke på"  
"Att du precis fått reda på magi och allt sådant"  
"Men vi måste säga att"  
"eran konversation är"  
"väldigt intressant." avslutar båda tvillingarna.

**"Nåja, ingen vet väl riktigt säkert förrän man kommer dit, men jag vet att jag kommer tillhöra Slytherin, hela vår familj har gjort det – tänka sig att hamna i Hufflepuff, så skulle jag lämna skolan, skulle inte du?"**

Alla Hufflepuffs började stirra på honom och såg förolämpade ut.

**"Mmm", sade Harry och önskade att han kunde säga någonting intressantare.  
"Nej, men titta på den där mannen!" sade pojken plötsligt och nickade mot fönstret på framsidan  
Där stod Hagrid och flinade mot Harry och pekade på två stora glassar för att visa att han inte kunde komma in.**

"Det var vänligt utav dig." Sade Remus, fortfarande en smula irriterad över att Harry blev lämnad ensam.

**"Det är Hagrid", sade Harry, belåten över att veta någonting som pojken inte gjorde. "Han arbetar på Hogwarts."  
"Jaså", sade pojken, "ja, jag har hört talas om honom. Han är visst nån sorts tjänare, eller hur?"  
"Han är skogsvaktare", sade Harry. Han tyckte mindre och mindre om den här pojken för var sekund som gick  
"Ja, just det. jag har hört att han är nåt slags vilde – bor i en koja på skolområdet och då och då super sig full, försöker göra trollkonster och slutar med att tutta eld på sin egen säng.**

De som gillade Hagrid, vilket var ganska många även om de inte gillade honom som en lärare började blänga på Malfoy men blir avbrutna av att Remus brister ut i skratt.  
"Vad är det som är så roligt." Frågade Harry, irriterad att hans farbror börjar skratta nu.  
"Jag kan inte fatta att folk fortfarande kommer ihåg och pratar om det, fast alla har fått en sak om bakfoten dock." Skrattar han, och Hagrid som vet vad han tänker på ler lite fåraktigt.  
"Vad pratar du om, professor Lupin?" Frågar Hannah intresserat.  
"Det var inte Hagrid som satte eld på sängen, han tog bara på sig skulden."  
"Vem var det." Frågar Minnie med hopknipna läppar.  
"Fabian och Gideon, det var en ganska underhållande syn. Jag var en av deras vänner." La han till på Weasleys barnens frågande blickar.  
"Du kände våra morbröder?" Frågar sex "barn" på en gång, medans Percy ser på intresserat.  
"Javisst, om jag minns rätt så var det på väldigt bra villkor med marodörerna, hörde de prata om dem en gång."  
"O HERRE GUD! Våra morbröder kände våra idoler. Vet du vilka marodörerna är, Remus?"  
"Jag tror att Molly vet vilka de är." Undviker han frågan och trion måste hålla in sina skratt medans mrs Weasley blänger på Remus ilsket.  
"Du har vetat hela den här tiden och inte sagt ett ord. Var är de, vilka är dem?" Frågar båda tvillingarna och Lee ser på hoppfullt.  
"De är döda." Tvillingarnas och Lees ansikten faller och på sätt och viss är det sant, en är död, en är så gott som död, en är på flykt från myndigheterna och en är utstött från trollkarlsvärlden och ingen utav dem utövar skämt eller upptåg längre.  
"Neeeeeeeeeeej!" Skriker de innan de faller ihop i en hög på varandra och ser helt förstörda ut, och Angela, Katie och Vaneza, deras flickvänner _(Vaneza & Lee dejtar inte än dock)_ böjar trösta dem, även om det inte går så bra.

**Samtidigt vid lärarbordet**

"Borde vi vara oroliga om att Remus håller på att leker så där med dem?"  
"Jag tror inte det, trots allt var han alltid den lugnaste marodören." Svarar Hooch på Sprouts fråga.  
"Var inte så säkra på det, visst han är lugn men frågar ni mig så var det Peter som var lugnast, något säger mig att han inte är så oskyldig som han verkar, kommer ni inte ihåg förförra året när han lärde ut här?" Blandar sig Septima in.  
"Oja, det var ett underhållande år, jag har för mig att Severus fick glitter över hela sig." Fnittrar Aurora och de yngre kollegorna gör likadant.  
"Roligt, jag fick slänga mina klädnader." Snäser Snape surt.  
"Jag är bara orolig för att tvillingarna ska få reda på det, tack och lov att han har vuxit upp." Suckar Pomfrey.  
"Växa upp", fnyser Trelawney. "Han har inte växt upp så mycket som ni tror, så fort tvillingarna fåt veta vem han är kommer det här slottet råka ut för upptåg hela tiden."  
"Vi är inte säkra på att de kommer få veta det, och förhoppningsvis så får de inte veta på det." Säger Sprout tveksamt.  
"De kommer få reda på det, mr Potter sa att han fick reda på det i tredje boken." Piper Flitwick och de andra stönar.  
"Jag är rädd för att det inte bara kommer stanna vid tvillingarna och Remus, jag har en känsla av att Harry kommer börja lura folk, han har generna och möjligheterna nu." Grimaserar Charity  
"Nåja, det värsta som kan hända utöver det är att Sirius Black på något sätt skulle komma in i slottet och hålla på."  
"Det Cuthbert är omöjligt. Hela landet letar efter honom." Säger Irma bestämt.  
"Jag slår vad om tjugo galleoner att Sirius tar sig in i slottet och återupptar sina gamla vanor." Minnie ler självbelåtet när professor Binns, Hooch, Pomfrey och Prince satsar emot henne.

**"Jag tycker han är jättebegåvad", sade Harry kallt.  
"Gör du?" sade pojken med ett hånleende. "Varför är han tillsammans med dig? Var är dina föräldrar?"  
"De är döda?" sade Harry kort. Han hade ingen lust att gå närmare in på saken med den här pojken.  
"Å, vad sorligt", sade den andre, utan att låta det minsta ledsen. "Men de var väl av vår sort, va?"  
"Mamma var häxa och pappa trollkarl om det är det du menar."**

"Bra svar Potter, väldigt diplomatiskt." Prisar madam Bones.

**"Jag tycker verkligen inte att de skulle släppa in den andra sorten, eller vad tycker du?"**

"Dumma renblods överhöghet." Morrar Tonks

**De är helt enkelt inte likadana, de har aldrig fått lära sig våra seder och bruk. En del av dem har nog aldrig ens hört talas om Hogwarts förrän de får brevet.**

"Och där har vi bevis för att det inte bara är mugglarfödda som inte vet om att Hogwarts finns, eller magi för den delen." Säger Astoria.  
"Jag förstår inte hur en del tror att mugglarfödda ska kunna ha hört talas om Hogwarts innan de får brevet, jag menar vår viktigaste lag är ju att hålla magi hemligt så hur skulle de kunna veta om att det finns en skola för folk som utövar magi." fortsätter hennes syster Daphne och Harry, Hermione och Ron ser på dem intresserat innan de vänder sig mot varandra.  
"De skulle vara bra tillskott till DA" Börjar Ron.  
"Ja, de vet verkligen vad som är viktigt, vi borde prata med dem."  
"Jag frågar dem i nästa paus, jag tror de kan gilla iden." Avslutar Harry.

**Jag tycker att de borde hålla det inom de gamla trollkarlsfamiljerna. Vad heter du i efternamn förresten?"  
Men innan Harry hann svara sade madam Malkin :  
"Nu är du klar, lille vän", och Harry, som inte var ledsen för en förevändning att slippa prata med pojken, skuttade ner från fotpallen  
"Ja, då ses vi väl på Hogwarts", sade pojken med sin släpiga röst.  
Harry var ganska tyst medan han åt glassen som Hagrid hade köpt åt honom (choklad och hallon med hackade nötter).  
"Va e de me dej?" sade Hagrid.  
"Ingenting", ljög Harry.**

"Verkligen Harry, du måste lära dig att inte hålla saker för dig själv så där." Grälade Hermione och flera andra nickade i takt till vad hon sa.  
"Jag har lärt mig att det är bättre att hålla saker för sig själv, jag jobbar på det.

**De stannade för att köpa pergament och fjäderpennor. Harry blev lite gladare när han hittade en flaska bläck som ändrade färg medans man skrev. När de var ute ur butiken igen, sade han;  
"Hagrid, vad är Quidditch gör nåt?"  
"För tusan, Harry, jag glömmer hela tiden hur lite du vet – tänka sej, inte känna till Quidditch."  
"Du behöver väl inte göra det ännu värre", sade Harry dystert. Han berättade för Hagrid om den bleke pojken i madam Malkins butik.  
"… och han sa att folk från mugglarfamiljer inte ens borde få komma in…"  
"Du e inte från nån mugglarfamilj. Om han bara veta vem du va – han har säkert fått lära sej ditt namn om hans föräldrar är trollfolk – du såg ju dom på Den Läckande Kitteln. Vad vet han förresten om de, några av dom bästa jag någonsin träffat på va dom enda me magiska krafter i en lång rad av mugglare – titta bara på din mamma! Titta på vad hon hade för en syster!"**

"Nej tack, jag undviker helst att titta på henne." Skämtar Harry och de som hör börjar skratta.

**"Vad är Quidditch för nåt då?"  
"Det är vår sport. Trollkarlssport. De e som… som fotboll i mugglarvärlden…**

"Hur vet Hagrid om fotboll?" Frågade Ron misstroget medans Hermione satt still i chock och Deans firade att Hagrid visste om fotboll.  
"Hur vet du om fotboll?" Frågar Tonks intresserad. Fotboll var en av hennes pappas favorit mugglarsporter och han hade berättat allt han visste om det för henne.  
"Dean Thomas." Förklarade Ron. "Han är mugglarfödd och har affischer på sitt favoritlag uppe i vår sovsal. Hans favoritsport.  
"Det kan du ge dig på, fotboll äger." Säger Dean glatt.

**Alla följer me resultaten i Quidditch, man spelar de högt opp i luften på kvastskaft å man har fyra bollar, de e liksom svårt att förklara reglerna.  
"Och vad är Slytherin och Hufflepuff?"  
"Elevhem. De finns fyra stycken. Alla säjer att dom i Hufflepuff e en hop med fårskallar, men…"**

Alla i Hufflepuff börjar protestera ljudligt i några minuter innan lärarna lyckas få tyst på dem

**"Jag slår vad om att jag ska höra till Hufflepuff", sade Harry dystert. **

Hufflepuff skulle faktiskt inte vara ett dåligt hus att vara i", sade Harry eftertänksamt och Tonks tillsammans med alla andra Hufflepuffs strålade mot honom. "Det handlar trots allt om jämlikhet för människor och att inte diskriminera någon."  
"De är också väldigt lojala, snälla och hjälpsamma." Lägger Hermione till.  
"Ja, de var ju verkligen snälla och lojala när de trodde Harry var Slytherins avtagare." Muttrade Ron.

**"Bättre Hufflepuff än Slytherin", sade Hagrid bistert. "Varenda häxa å trollkarl som gått å blivit ond fördärvad har tillhört Slytherin. Du-Vet-Vem va en av dom."**

"Lögn!" Ropar Harry ut över salen. "Det finns trollkarlar som tillhört ett annat elevhem och ändå blivit onda, och det finns trollkarklar och häxor som tillhört Slytherin och inte är onda."  
"Verkligen, nämn en." Utmanar Michael.  
"Få se, det finns två Ravenclaws som blev onda, eller en var inte precis Dödsätar-ond, men ändå lite ond, ni förstår senare. Sen finns det en Gryffindor som jag hatar med varje fiber i min kropp som blev är en av de ondaste människor som lever, feg men ondskefull."  
"Verkligen, vilka pratar du om?" Frågar Madam Bones intresserat, den sista personen han nämnde han hon trott var Sirius Black men något sa henne att det inte var han, Black var inte feg, det var en sak som var säker men vem var det då?"  
"Å, äh... Ni får reda på det i böckerna." Undviker han frågan.  
"Okej, du lyckades nämna tre personer som var onda men inte kom från Slytherin, nämn en god från Slytherin." Hånar Michael, säker på att han inte kommer kunna nämna någon.  
"Monsterögat, Andromeda Tonks." Räknar han upp och Tonks strålar när han nämner hennes mamma.  
"Vem är det, vi har aldrig haft någon Tonks i Slytherin." Konstaterar Theodore nyfiket.  
"Å, ledsen. Hennes födelsenamn är Andromeda Black."

**"Har Vol… förlåt… Du-Vet-Vem gått på Hogwarts?"  
"För massor me år sen", sade Hagrid.  
De köpte Harrys skolböcker i en affär som hette _Flourish & Blotts_ där hyllorna var fyllda ända upp till taket med högar av böcker stora som gatustenar och inbundna i läder; böcker stora som frimärken i sidenpärmar; böcker fulla med besynnerliga symboler och en del böcker med ingenting alls inuti.**

"Professor Dumbledore, kan vi ha dom böckerna som professor Flitwick läste sist. Vi kan ersätta alla våra skolböcker med dom böckerna." Fast de låter deprimerade.  
"Mr Weasleys, ni kommer inte lära er något då ur boken."  
"Exakt, vi gör ju redan det i försvar mot svartkonster. Fråga mig vad jag har lärt mig i år och svaret kommer bli "att hata paddor", kommer jag klara mig på det för det är allt jag lärt mig." Frågar båda tvillingarna och eleverna skrattar och lärarna tror förstås att de skämtar som vanligt och viftar bort det.

**Till och med Dudley, som aldrig läste någonting, skulle ha varit utom sig av iver att få lägga vantarna på några av dem. Hagrid var nästan tvungen att släpa iväg Harry ifrån _Besvärelser och motbesvärelser (Förhäxa dina vänner och omtöckna dina fiender med de senaste vedergällningsmedeln: hårlossning, darriga ben, tunghäfta och mycket, mycket mer) _av professor Vindictus Viridian _._**

"Hehe, jag äger den boken nu, borde prova den någon gång", viskar Harry för sig själv.

**"Jag försökte ta reda på hur jag skulle kunna kasta en förbannelse över Dudley."**

"Bra gjort, Harry." Jublade tvillingarna och Lee, fast de lät inte som sig själva, det lät mer tvingat eftersom de var fruktansvärt deprimerade efter att ha hört att deras idoler är döda.  
"Om du någonsin vill ha hjälp med det." Erbjuder Fred.  
"Så skulle vi vara mer än villig att hjälpa till." Avslutar George och Lee.  
Remus öppnade munnen för att säga något, men Snuffles skakar på huvudet mot honom. Som för att säga "Hindra dem inte, han förtjänar det." så Remus håller tyst, men funderar på om han kanske, kanske borde erbjuda sin hjälp.

**"Jag säjer inte att det inte är en bra ide, men du får inte använda dej av trolldom i mugglarvärlden utom vid mycke speciella tillfällen", sade Hagrid. "Å hur som helst skulle du inte kunna utföra nån utav dom där besvärelserna än, du behöver lära dej mycke mer innan du kommer till den nivån."  
Hagrid ville inte låta Harry köpa en massiv guldkittel heller ("De står tenn på listan"), men de fick en fin våg att väga trolldrycksingredienser på och en hopfällbar mässingsstjärnkikare. Sedan besökte de Apotekarboden, som var tillräckligt spännande för att uppväga den hemska lukten därinne, en blandning av skämda ägg och ruttna kålhuvuden. Det stod tunnor med slemmigt innanmäte på golvet, krukor med örter, torkade rötter och pulver i klara färger stod uppradade utmed väggarna och buntar av fjädrar, snören med huggtänder, och hopptrasslade klor hängde från taket.**

"Wow, Harry. Du beskriver det så bra att det låter som om vi är där just nu."  
"Vem har sagt att det är jag som har skrivit det, Mione."  
"Det är dina tankar, bara någon annan som skrivit det."

**Medan Hagrid bad mannen bakom disken om ett basförråd av trolldrycksingredienser åt Harry, undersökte Harry i sin tur enhörningshorn i silver för tjugoen galleoner styck och minimala svartglittrande skalbaggsögon (fem knutningar för en skopa).**

"Är du verkligen så uppmärksam på din omgivning eller lägger boken till detaljer för läsaren?" Frågar Kingsley intresserat och Harry rodnar och säger något med lägger till detaljer.  
"Lägg av Harry, King… Auror Kingsley, det är Harry som lägger märke till saker. Han är väldigt uppmärksam, jag är hundra på att allt som nämns i boken märkte Harry."  
"Hermione har rätt, allt som nämns i boken har Harry märkt, inget är tillagt." Kommer Teddys röst från taket innan det blir tyst.

**Utanför Apotekarboden gick hagrid igenom Harrys lista igen.  
"Bara trollstaven kvar… å, javisst ja, jag har fortfarande inte köpt dej nån födelsedagspresent. "  
Harry kände hur han rodnade."  
"Du behöver inte…"  
"Jag vet att jag inte behöver. Vet du va, jag ska ge dig ett djur. Inte en padda, paddor blev omodernt för många år sen, dom skulle bara skratta åt dig – å jag tycker inte om katter, dom får mej å nysa. Jag ska ge dig en uggla. Alla ungar önskar sej ugglor, dom e väldigt användbara, tar me sej ens post å allt möjligt.  
Tjugo minuter senare lämnar de Eeylops Ugglemarknad, som var mörk och fylld av prassel och fladder och ögon som glittrade som juveler. Harry bar nu på en på en stor bur som innehöll en vacker snövit uggla, **

Ginny såg på den mörkhåriga pojken. "Plockade du ut henne, eller gjorde Hagrid det?" frågade hon och tänker på hur förtjust ugglan var i hennes vän.  
"Harry log mjukt. "Man kan säga att Hedwig och jag valde varandra. Hon satt inte i någon bur och så fort jag satt en fot innanför dörren flög hon och satte sig på min axel, och jag kände bara någonstans inom mig att jag var tvungen att köpa henne, det kändes som om jag hittat min bästa vän i världen och vägrade att lämna min axel tills vi hade betalat för henne, först då var hon villig att flyga in i sin bur. Ägaren av affären varnade mig också från att hon är helknäpp och attackerar alla som försöker köpa henne och han tappade hackan när Hedwig flög och satte mig på min axel." Alla ler på berättelsen.  
"Det är inget normalt sätt en uggla beter sig på." Funderar Tonks högt.  
"Det är uppenbart, Hedwig är Harrys bekanta." Kommer Lunas svävande röst.

**Försänkt i djupaste sömn med huvudet under vingen. Han ville aldrig sluta med sina stammande tacksägelser som fick honom låta som professor Quirrell.  
"Äsch, ingenting å tacka för", sade Hagrid med skrovlig röst. "Du har väl knappast fått en massa presenter från dom där Dursleys, skulle jag tro. De e bara Ollivanders kvar nu – de enda stället som säljer trollstavar, å du måste ha den bästa staven som går å hitta."  
En trollstav… det var vad Harry verkligen hade sett fram emot. **

"Det är vad alla ser fram emot."

**Den sista butiken var trång och förfallen. I flagnande guldbokstäver ovanför dörren stod det _Ollivanders: tillverkare av fina trollspön och trollstavar sedan 382 ._ En ensam stav låg på en urblek purpurröd kudde i det dammiga fönstret.  
En pinglande klocka hördes någonstans djupt inne i butiken då de klev in. Det var ett mycket litet ställe, tomt så när som på en ensam skranglig stol som hagrid slog sig ner på för att vänta. Harry hade en besynnerlig känsla av att ha kommit in i ett mycket allvarstyngt bibliotek; han svalde en massa nya frågor som just dök upp**

"Det är ett mirakel, Harry ignorerar alla frågor han har, det är en historisk händelse, låt oss alla minas denna ovanligt ovanliga händelse." Säger Ron och får dunkar i ryggen av tvillingarna.

**Och tittade istället på de tusentals smala askar som låg prydligt staplade ända upp till taket.  
Av någon orsak kröp det bak i nacken på honom. Själva dammet och tystnaden här inne verkade skälva av någon hemlig magi.**

De vuxna började viska med varandra intresserat och kastade ideligen blickar på Harry med en blandning av fruktan, stolthet och överraskning medan resten av personerna ser på oförstående.  
"Vad är det. Vad betyder det?" Frågar Harry tillslut.  
"Det betyder… att du är mycket mer kraftfull än vad vi trodde och borde… vara möjligt."  
"Är det något dåligt?" Frågar Harry en bit oroligt.  
"…Nej, men du ska veta att ingen vid den åldern har någonsin kunnat känna den magi, de flesta vuxna har svårt att kunna upptäcka magiska signaturer." Säger rektorn långsamt och alla andra börjar nu viska och titta likadant på Harry medans Harry viskar för sig själv;  
"Så det är sant. Jag är freak." Den enda som hör är honom är Remus och Sirius som ser på varandra oroligt innan Sirius lägger sitt huvud i Harrys knä medans Remus lägger en hand på Harrys axel.  
"Nej, Harry. Du är inte ett freak. Du är bara en väldigt kraftfull trollkarl."

**"Godmiddag", sade en mjuk röst. Harry hoppade till. Hagrid måste också ha hoppat till, för det hördes ett högt knarrande ljud och han reste sig kvickt ur den skrangliga stolen.  
En gammal man stod framför dem, och hans stora bleka ögon lyste som månar genom dunklet i butiken.  
"Hej", sade Harry tafatt.  
"Å, javisst", sade mannen. "Visst, visst. Jag trodde att nog att jag snart skulle få se er. Harry Potter." Det var inte en fråga. "Ni har er mors ögon. Det är som det bara var i går som hon själv stod härinne oh köpte sitt första trollspö. Tio och en kvarts tum långt, lätt att svänga, tillverkat i pil. Ett fint spö att använda vid förtrollningar."  
Mr Ollivander flyttade sig närmare Harry. Harry önskade att han skulle blinka. De där silvriga ögonen var lite kusliga. **

Harry rös vid tanken och minnet utav Ollivanders förklaring av att den var Voldemorts tvillingkärna han hade, men han påminde sig snabbt om "Sirius vet redan om det" men istället började han oroa sig över vad Remus skulle tycka, hade det varit igår hade han antagligen inte brytt sig, men nu när Remus hade tröstat honom, berättat saker om hans föräldrar, om hur han försökte få vårdnaden och andra saker fick honom oroa sig för hur han skulle reagera.

**"Er far däremot tyckte bäst om en mahognystav. Elva tum lång. Böjlig, lite större kraft och utmärkt till förvandlingskonster. Ja, det är riktigt att er far tyckte bäst om den, men i själva verket är det trollstaven som väljer trollkarlen."  
Mr Ollivander hade kommit så nära att han och Harry nästan stod näsa mot näsa. Harry kunde se sig själv speglas i de dimmiga ögonen.  
"Oh det var där som…"  
Mr Ollivander rörde vid blixtärret på Harrys panna med ett långt vitt finger.**

Genast kom minnet om ett annat vitt finger som rört honom tillbaka till Harry. Han kunde framför ögonen se hur han stod mot gravstenen och Voldemort tryckte ett vitt långt finger emot hans ärr och han kände hur ärret började verka. Han ryste till innan han kämpade sig tillbaka till verkligheten precis i tid för att höra hur Minnie utbrast "Verkligen, jag trodde Ollivander var mer logisk än att göra så."

**"Jag måste tyvärr säga att jag sålde trollstaven som åstadkom det", sa han stilla. "Tretton och en halv tum. Idegran. En kraftfull stav, mycket kraftfull, i fel händer… ja, om jag hade vetat vad den staven skulle ge sig ut i världen och göra…"  
Han skakade på huvudet och fick sedan till Harrys lättnad syn på Hagrid.  
"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! Vad roligt att se dig igen… ek, sexton tum, ganska böjlig, var det inte så?"  
"Jo, de va de, sir", sade Hagrid.  
"Det var en bra stav du hade. Men de bröt den väl mitt itu när du blev relegerad, antar jag?" sade mr Ollivander, plötsligt sträng.  
"Ähum… ja, de gjorde dom", sade Hagrid och trampade nervöst med fötterna. "Men jag har fortfarande bitarna kvar", tillade han glatt.  
"Men du använder väl dem inte?" sade mr Ollivander skarpt.  
"Nej, visst inte, sir", sade Hagrid hastigt. Harry lade märke till att han tog ett väldigt hårt grepp om sitt kära skära paraply medan han talade.**

"Verkligen, det är…" Började Umbridge men blev avbruten av rektorn.  
"Hagrid är frikänd från alla anklagelser och var felaktigt anklagad så han har all rätt till det, vad jag är mer intresserad utav är att vem som förvandlade trollstaven till ett paraply." Hans ögonblinkar men han är väldigt alvarlig. Harry tittar upp på Minnie och ser att hon är svagt, svag rosa på kinderna och hur hennes ögon inte riktigt möter rektorns, med ett flin tar han fram material och skriver en liten lapp som han sen ser till att kasta på henne när ingen han märker.  
McGonagall ser lappen innan den träffar henne rakt i knät, hon öppnar lappen och läser igenom den en gång, två gånger, tre gånger.

_"Ojoj, någon som brutit mot reglerna va? Du vet, det var länge sen vi hade ett party i Gryffindors sällskapsrum, och du avbryter det ju så tidigt, vi ska ha ett nästa helg och vi skulle gärna inte bli avbrutna, du vet. Det är bara rättvisst, vi får ha party utan att det blir avbrutet och du bröt mot reglerna, oroa dig inte, din hemlighet är säker hos mig, allt vi ber om är en liten, liten gentjänst. Tack Minnie, Med vänlig hälsning H :P" _

_"_Harry, vad var det du kastade på Minnie?" Frågade Remus så fort han hade kastat iväg lappen.  
"Släpp inte Minnie med blicken nu." Viskar Harry och alla Weasley barn, Hermione, Remus, Snuffles, Tonks och Harry kollar på när Minnies ansiktsuttryck går från lite skuldaktigt till chock, till ilska, till road och tillslut normalt innan hon ger honom en blick som tydligt säger vi pratar senare.  
"vad sjutton gjorde du, vi har försökt få henne ha den reaktionen i sju år och inte lyckas än, okej vi har fått med allt utom skuldaktigt men ändå, vad gjorde du?" Frågar tvillingarna.  
"Å, inget särskilt. Jag utpressade henne bara." Svarar Harry nonchalant och börjar skratta tyst när han ser hur allas ansikten faller.  
"Du utpressade en lärare, och McGonagall allra minst." Frågar Bill i chock.  
"Ja, vi får ha ett party utan att det blir avbrutet och jag skvallrar inte på att hon var den som förvandlade Hagrids trollstav till ett paraply."  
"Du är ett geni, du måste hjälpa oss." Ber tvillingarna medans de andra skrattar.  
**  
"Hmm", sade mr Ollivander och gav Hagrid en genomträngande blick. "Då så, mr Potter. Låt mig se nu." Han drog fram ett långt måttband med silvermarkeringar ur fickan. "Vilken är er trollstavsarm?"  
"Ähum… jo, jag är hägerhänt", sade Harry.  
"Håll ut armen. Så där ja,"  
Han mätte från axeln till långfingret, sedan från handleden till armbågen, från axeln till golvet, från knät till armhålan och runt huvudet. Medan han mätte, sade han;  
"Varenda Ollivanderstav har en kärna av en kraftfull magisk substans, mr Potter. Vi använder enhörningshår, fågel Fenix-stjärtfjädrar och hjärtesträngar från drakar. **

Charlie gnisslade tänderna över det faktum att de använder hjärtsträngar från drakar.

**Det finns inte två Ollivanderstavar som är lika varandra, lika lite som det finns två enhörningar, drakar eller fågel Fenixar som är exakt lika varandra. Och ni får naturligtvis aldrig lika goda resultat med nån annan trollkarlsstav.**

Neville tittade ner på sin trollstav, var det därför han hade problem? Jag borde prata med farmor, funderade han,

**Harry upptäckte plötsligt att måttbandet, som nu mätte avståndet mellan hans näsborrar, gjorde det på egen hand. Mr Ollivander flaxade omkring runt hyllorna och tog ner askar.  
"Det räcker nu", sade han, och måttbandet krympte ihop i en hög på golvet. "Så där ja, mr Potter. Pröva den här. Bokträ med drakhjärtesträng inuti. Nio tum. Behaglig och smidig. Ta den bara och sväng den i luften."  
Harry (som kände sig rätt fånig) tog staven och viftade runt lite grand, men mr Ollivander slet den nästan genast ur handen på honom.  
"Lönnträ och fågel Fenix-fjäder. Sju tum. Väldigt elastisk. Pröva med den…"  
Harry prövade, men han hade knappt höjt staven mär också den slets tillbaka av mr Ollivander.  
"Nej, nej – se här, ebenholts och enhörningshår, åtta och en halv tum, fjädrande. Sätt i gång, sätt i gång, försök med den."**

"Han borde inte ha sagt de orden." Grimaserar Harry.  
"Varför inte?" Frågar Pro. Sinistra intresserat.  
"Jag sprängde sönder en vas med den."  
"Du gjorde vad, det är så grymt." Skrattar Colin och Denis.  
"Det är inte det värsta med en annan hade jag ner en hel väg med askar som det låg trollstavar som ha n skulle sälja i. jag tyckte synd om honom." Lärarna ser på honom intresserat, vanligtvist så brukar man inte kunna använda trollstavar som inte var ens egen när man var så ung.

**Harry prövade. Och prövade. Han hade ingen aning om vad mr Ollivander väntade på.  
Högen med stavar som han hade prövat växte sig högre och högre på den skrangliga stolen, men ju fler stavar han som mr Ollivander drög ner från hyllorna, desto lyckligare verkade han bli.**

"Hur många prövade du?" Frågade Hermione intresserat.  
"Jag gav upp att räkna efter 78." Svarar han med en axelryckning.

**"Besvärlig kund, va? Oroa dig inte, vi kommer att hitta staven som passar er perfekt här nånstans… jag undrar just… ja, varför inte… en ovanlig kombination – järnek och fågel Fenix-fjäder, elva tum, böjlig och fin."  
Harry tog staven. Han kände en plötslig värme i fingrarna. Han höjde staven ovanför huvudet, lät den svischa ner genom den dammiga luften och en skur av röda och gyllene gnistor sprutade ut från änden som ett fyrverkeri och kastade dansande ljusfläckar på väggarna. Hagrid tjöt och klappade händerna och mr Ollivander skrek:  
"Å, bravo! Mycket bra, ja minsann! Ja, jag säger då det… så märligt… så ytterst märkligt…"  
Han lade tillbaka Harrys trollstav i asken och slog in den i brunt papper, medan han fortfarande muttrade."  
"Märkligt… märkligt…"  
"Förlåt", sade Harry, "men vad är det som är märkligt?"  
Mr Ollivander fixerade Harry med sin bleka blick.  
"Jag kommer ihåg varenda stav och vartenda trollspö jag någonsin sålt, mr Potter. Vartendaste en. Det råkar vara så att den fågel Fenix vars stjärtfjäder finns i er stav lämnade ifrån sig en stjärtfjäder till – bara en till. Det är faktiskt mycket märkligt att ni skulle vara ämnad för den här trollstaven när dess bror – ja, just dess bror, gav er det där ärret.**

"Vad!" Ropade mesta delen av salen och vände sig mot den bleka tonåringen.  
"Varför sa du inget?" Frågade Ron och Hermione tillsammans med en förebrående blick.  
"Det är konstigt är det inte?" Började Luna i sin vanliga drömmande röst. "Det är många likheter mellan er två, båda är Parselmun **(AN: heter det så?)**, deras trollstavar är bröder. Det är som om ni är anslutna eller släkt på något viss. Men ni är fortfarande väldigt olika, Harry vet hur man älskar trots alla odds han haft emot sig." Harry såg upprörd ut och hans vänner kunde se att han var beredd att släppa lös sitt humör. "Jag menar inte att uppröra dig, Harry. Det var inte min mening, jag bara pekar ut en del likheter, men det finns massor med olikheter."  
"Det är okej Luna, jag hatar bara att veta att det är sant."  
"Du har bra vänner som hjälper dig, Harry, även de mest osannolika en del tror." Säger hon och Harry får en känsla av att hon vet något som hon inte borde veta, men på något sätt lyckas ut.

**Harry svalde.  
"Ja, tretton och en halv tum. Idegran. Verkligen mycket märkligt att det händer en sån här sak. Det är staven som väljer trollkarlen, kom ihåg det… Jag tror vi kan förvänta oss stora ting av er, mr Potter… När allt kommer omkring gjorde Han-som-inte-får-nämnas storartade saker – fruktansvärda, ja, men storartade."**

"Det låter som om han beundrar och berömmer Voldemort." Säger Susan i avsmak.  
"Jag tror, miss Bones, att han inte menar själva personen", svarar Kingsley eftertänksamt, "mer som själva magin han utförde. Trots allt är det kraftig magi."

**Harr rös. Han var inte säker på att han tyckte särskilt mycket om mr Ollivander, han betalade sju galleoner för sin trollstav och mr Ollivander följde dem bugande ut ur butiken  
Den sena eftermiddagssolen hängde lågt ner på himlen då Harry och Hagrid tog sig tillbaka genom Diagongränden, tillbaka genom muren, tillbaka genom Den Läckande Kitteln , som nu var tom på folk. Harry sa inte ett ord medan de gick nerför gatan; han lade inte ens märke till hur många människor som glodde på dem i tunnelbanan, lastade som de var med alla sina paket i konstiga former oh med den sovande snövita ugglan i Harrys knä.**

"Wow, det kan bara betyda två saker, ett jorden går under eller så Harry bara ovanligt mycket i sitt huvud."

**Uppför en rulltrappa till, ut på Paddington-stationen; Harry insåg inte förrän var de var förrän Hagrid klappade honom på axeln.  
"Vi hinner ta oss nåt lite å tugga på innan dit tåg går", sade han.  
Han köpte var sin hamburgare åt dem och de slog sig ner på plastsäten för att äta dem.  
Harry såg sig hela tiden omkring. Allting såg så konstigt ut på något sätt.  
"Hur e de med dej, Harry? Du e väldigt tyst", sade Hagrid.**

**Harry var inte säker på hur han kunde förklara det. han hade just haft den bästa födelsedagen i sitt liv… och ändå… **

"Det är bara sorligt, ett barn bästa födelsedag är när de går och shoppar." Viskar Katie till Leanne.

**Han tuggade på hamburgaren och försökte hitta de rätta orden.  
"Alla tror att jag är speciell", sade han tillsist. "Alla de där som var på Läckande Kitteln, professor Quirrell, mr Ollivander… men jag vet ingenting alls om magi. Hur kan de vänta sig stora ting? Jag är berömd och jag kan inte ens minnas vad jag är berömd för. Jag vet inte vad som hände när Vol… förlåt… jag menar kvällen då mina föräldrar dog."**

"Merlin, det är konstigt att inte höra Harry säga V-Voldemorts namn." Rons röst är skakig när han säger Voldemorts namn.

**Hagrid lutade sig fram över bordet. Bakom det vilda skägget och de vilda ögonbrynen dolde sig ett mycket vänligt leende.  
"Oroa dig inte, Harry. Du lär dej snart nog. Alla börjar från början på Hogwarts, de kommer gå fint för dej. Va bara dej själv. Jag vet de e svårt. Du har blivit särskilt utvald, och de e alltid svårt. Men du kommer å trivas jättebra på Hogwarts, det gjorde jag, de gör jag faktiskt fortfarande."  
Hagrid hjälpte Harry upp på tåget som skulle ta honom tillbaka till Dursleys och gav honom sedan ett kuvert.**

"Vänta, så idioterna kommer vara med igen." Stönar Seamus.  
"Jag antar det, men de kommer nog bara vara med tre, fyra sidor. Det hände inget när jag var där så jag har ingen aning om vad de skulle kunna skriva om det."

**"Din biljett till Hogwarts", sade han. "Första september, King's Cross station, alltihop står på biljetten. Om du får några problem me Dursleys, så skicka mej ett bre me din uggla, hon vet var hon kan hitta mej… vi ses snart Harry." **

Remus suckade. "Hagrid, du berättade inte hur han skulle komma på plattformen."  
"Oroa dig inte, jag klarade mig. Det gick jättebra", lovar Harry.

**Tåget körde ut från stationen. Harry ville titta på Hagrid tills han var utom synhåll; han reste sig upp i sätet och pressade näsan mot fönstret, men han blinkade och när an såg klart igen var Hagrid försvunnen.**

"Och de var slutet på det kapitlet, vem vill…" Började professor Flitwick men blev avbruten utav att dörrarna flög upp och en person vandrar in.  
"Ledsen att jag är försenad, jag fick ert brev."

* * *

_AN: Ledsen för det sista, jag kunde bara inte låta bli, jag har inte bestämt mig helt oh hållet vem det ska vara än så om någon har något förslag ska jag överväga det._

_Jag ber om ursäkt ifall något var dåligt, jag är jättesjuk just nu och orkar knappt göra något men jag ville verkligen bli klar med det här kaptitlet så ja, kanske inte det bästa. jag ska försöka få mer fler andra personer och håller på att kolla upp vilka personer som går på skolan just nu så att de kan få kommentarer, men om ni vill att någon ska prata mer och synnas mera_

_Någon som längtar till jul? Jag för min del kan inte vänta, en jättebra julklapp för mig vore om ni kom med en del ider och om jag fick reviews för det gör mig verkligen lycklig och jag brukar också kolla upp vad de personerna har skrivit oh läser deras berättelsermen stunt samma_


	10. Resan från perrong nio och tre kvart

AN: Bara snabb updatering, glömde ta med vem som kom in genom dörren tidigare, så ledsen för det, men nu är det fixat

* * *

"Och de var slutet på det kapitlet, vem vill…" Började professor Flitwick men blev avbruten utav att dörrarna flög upp och en person vandrar in.  
"Ledsen att jag är försenad, jag fick ert brev." Han vandrar in i salen och alla följer honom med sin blick innan någon skriker hans namn och Gryffindors gamla Quidditch lag rusade mot honom och tacklade honom till marken med en grupphugg. Efter några minuter av återföreningen lyckades alla sju personer trassla sig upp från golvet men alla stod fortfarande nära varandra.

"Vi har saknat dig Oliver." Skrattar Katie samtidigt som alla jagare ger honom en kram.

"Ja, speciellt Alicia." Flinade Angela och Alicia slog till henne medans de andra skrattade.

"De är kul att ha dig tillbaka, Oliver." Log tvillingarna och dunkade honom i ryggen.

"Jag har missat er med. Men var är Harry jag kan inte se honom." Frågar han förvirrat och letar efter sin stjärna och tvillingarna flyttar sig åt sidan eftersom de skymde Harry och Harry log osäker på hur han skulle hälsa sin gamla kapten som alltid hade varit där för honom trots att han kunde veka hård så brydde han sig verkligen om sitt lag, men Oliver löste hans problem och drog in honom i en benkrossande kram medans han skrattade.

"Ni har ingen aning om hur mycket jag har saknat er, Quidditch är inte riktigt samma sak utan er." Erkände han och hela salen drog efter andan, här stod världens största Quidditch fan som ärligt kunde utkonkurrerat James Potter och sa i princip att inte var lika roligt längre.

"Får jag komma med en gissning, du vill starta ett eget lag så fort vi allihopa har slutat skolan och vill att vi ska vara med i det." Skämtar Fred.

"Du har rätt." Erkänner Oliver. "Jag undrar om det någonsin kommer hända." De sjunker ner på sina platser och Oliver hälsar på alla andra vid bordet.

"Som jag sa var det slutet på kapitlet, vem vill läsa?" Frågar Flitwick igen.

"Jag gör det." Erbjuder Dumbledore och tar boken och ska börjar läsa när han blir avbruten av en röst.

"Vänta professor, jag har något jag vill säga." Ropar Seamus och alla vänder sig mot honom när han ställer sig upp.

"Det här året har jag varit en idiot, jag hävdar att jag är en sann Gryffindor men jag var för feg för att tro på sanningen och valde att tro på lögner, jag valde att inte lite på mina vänner som jag känt i fem år och vände honom ryggen och jag har insett att Harry", Harry såg smått överraskad av Seamus tal men lyssnade noggrant. "Alltid har hjälpt mig och stöttat mig oavsett vad men på grund av vad min familj sa valde jag att förråda min vän och jag avskyr mig själv för det. Harry jag tror på dig och hoppas att du kan förlåta mig för mina misstag. Du är en sann Gryffindor." Seamus avslutade sitt tal och satte sig ner under applåder från tvillingarna och Lee.

"Tack Seamus, du har ingen aning om hur mycket det betyder, och jag har redan förlåtit dig." Säger han med ett leende, glad att han återigen är vän med alla sina rumskompisar. Umbridge glor ilsket, det går inte alls som hon planerat och folk börjar tro på honom men inom sinom tid kommer de inse hur fel de har. Dumbledore harklar sig igen och ska precis börja läsa när ett blått ljus fyller salen och en lapp flyger ner från taket samtidigt som en ny person pratar.

"Oliver Wood undrar en sak och på pappret står svaret, läs det om du vill Oliver, men du måste läsa högt." Det blir tyst och lappen flyger och hamnar i Olivers knä oh han sväljer innan han öppnar den och läser ut högt:

Kära Oliver, jag har nyheter som du kommer gilla. Du gifter dig med din drömtjej. Du vet hon som du har gillat i evigheter men alltid var för rädd att bjuda ut. Gör det medans du har chansen, trots allt skiljer det bara 2 två mellan er ;) Jag gjorde ett misstag med min kärlek men hade tur och allt slutade bra och jag har uppnått de flesta utav mina drömmar.  
Din lillebror.

"JAAA!" Vrålar Oliver och studsar med glädje på sin plats medans resten av skolan ser på roade

"Så, Oliver. Vem är den lyckliga tjejen?" Frågar George med en blinkning.

"Umm, det är typ privat." Svarar han generad.

"Men du sa det ju själv, vi är familj och familjer har inte hemligheter." Gnäller Katie.

"Om det inte är så att den personen är i det här rummet just nu." Inflikar Harry och Oliver vänder sig till honom.

"Tack förresten Harry. För att berätta att jag får A… tjejen jag gillar." "Hur vet du att det är jag?"

"Jag är enda barnet, och det är bara du och tvillingarna i laget som killar och du är min lillebror, just i det sättet som du är allas lillebror i laget."

"Tack Oliv… Vänta här. Jag är fri." Ropade Harry helt plötsligt med glädje.

"Vad är det nu Potter." Hånade Malfoy.

"Voldemort är död, det finns ingen chans att jag skulle bli ihop med någon utanför Hogwarts och vara lycklig, ett hon skulle vara i fara hela tiden och jag skulle inte kunna vara helt lycklig om jag vet att Voldemort är någonstans där ute och väntar på en chans att döda mig. Så någon måste ha dödat honom. Jag är äntligen fri från honom." Förklarar han lyckligt och bryr sig inte om att han svarade på Malfoys fråga vänligt.

"Harry vänta, det finns ett ps som säger att du följde dina drömmar för att du är trött på att gömma dig och vill göra något förutom att kämpa mot honom eller gömma dig så du tog risken."

"Tusan, jag kommer aldrig bli av med honom, han kommer förfölja mig tills jag dör av ålderdom eller på grund utav honom vad som nu kommer först." Nu låter han deprimerad och en del är fascinerade utav hur snabbt han ändrar sitt humör.

"Du-Vet-Vem är död." Skriker Umbridge och Fudge.

"Erm, vi borde ta och läsa nu. Nästa kapitel heter Resan från perrong nio och tre kvart avbryter Dumbledore.

Resan från plattformen nio och tre kvart" läser Dumbledore

"Äntligen". Jublade de som var mest hyperaktiva(?)

**Harrys sista månad hos Dursleys var inte rolig.**

"När är det någonsin?" Frågade Ron argt.

"Jag har en del bra minnen, ja… jag har kanske en handfull", lägger han till på folks förvånade blickar av att han haft roligt där, dock så blev de inte speciellt glada över att han bara hade en handfull glada minnen därifrån efter 14 år. "Men det har varit värre."

**Visserligen var Dudley nu så rädd för Harry att han inte ville vistas i samma rum, och moster Petunia och morbror Vernon stängde inte längre in Harry i hans skåp.**

"Vänta, vad för skåp?" Frågar Oliver förvirrat och oroligt.

"Jo, du förstår de förta tio åren av sitt liv när han bodde där så bodde han i skåpet under trappan och ändå så fanns det 2 sovrum som ingen använde men han fick ändå sova där." Förklarar Alicia och Oliver får en galen glimt i ögonen och börjar svära och muttra förolämpningar till Dursleys samtidigt som han kämpar för att komma loss från Angela, Katie och Alicia för att gå och förhäxa dem, ingen bråkar eller på något sätt skadar hans stjärna.

"Exakt hur mycket har jag missat." Frågar han tillslut.

"Få se, Dumbledore lämnade Harry på trappan när Voldemort blivit besegrad, huset förändras aldrig, han hade inga vänner innan han kom hit. Dursleys försökt ta bort magin. Hagrid gav Harry brevet och förklarade allt, de handlade och Voldemorts och Harrys stavar är tvillingar och folk har satsat på om vi tre kommer bryta sig in på Gringrotts." Sade Hermione i ett andetag.

"Sätt mig på 15 galleoner att de gör det och lyckas." Flinade Oliver.

**Tvingade honom inte att göra någonting och skrek inte åt honom – i själva verket talade de inte alls till honom.**

"Det kan bli riktigt ensamt." Tänkte Sirius sorgset samtidigt som Harry klappade honom, hans vänner hade behandlat honom så efter händelsen i sjätte året.

"Oroa dig inte Harry, jag kommer prata med dig varje dag." Kom Lunas röst svävande från Ravenclaws bord och Harry log mot henne uppskattande.

**Halvt skräckslagna och halvt ursinniga uppförde de sig som om varenda stol Harry satt i var tom. Trots att det på många sätt var en förbättring, blev det faktiskt lite deprimerande efter ett tag.  
Harry höll sig på sitt rum, med sin nya uggla till sällskap. Han hade bestämt sig för att kalla henne Hedwig, ett namn som han hade hittat i _trolldomskonstens historia. _Hans skolböcker var mycket intressanta.**

"Så du läser faktiskt dina skolböcker?" frågar Hermione positivt och Harry ryckte obekvämt på axlarna och undvek utseendet av upprördhet på tvillingarnas ansikten.

"Förrädare." Väste George.

"Jag trodde du var på min sida." Stönade Ron medans han tittade förebrående på sin vän.

"Det är absolut inget fel med att läsa dina skolböcker mr Weasley." Grälade Minnie.

"Oroa dig inte, vi är glada att du läser dina böcker, även om Sirius låtsas att han inte är det." Viskar Remus samtidigt som Sirius gnäller lågt, Snape som aldrig missar ett tillfälle och hade gissat vad Remus sa blandade sig in.

"Jag kan försäkra er om att han inte håller upp denna praxis när det kommer till skolan." Hånar han och mer än tre dussin elever brister ut i skratt medans Harry sjunker ihop generad, förödmjukad och sorgsen.

**Han låg på sängen och läste till sent på kvällarna,**

"Och det blir värre." Alla vände sig om för att stirra på Neville i chock innan de brister ut i skratt samtidigt som Sirius gnäller lite högre och Lee tittar på honom intressant.

"Det är en cool hund du har, vad heter han?"

"Snuffles, och han är Remus, Lee."

"Ånej, han är din."

"Du har känt honom längre."

"Men han är ändå din."

"Han bor med dig." Remus öppnar munnen för att komma med en ny kommentar men en blick från mrs Weasley stoppar honom.

"Så Harry, vad har du att säga i ditt försvar till vad vi nyss fått reda på."

"Vad sägs som att jag nyss blev introducerad till den här världen och jag ville veta allt jag kunde om den eftersom jag var nyfiken och det betydde att lämna Dursleys."

"Det duger." Svarar Ron medans tvillingarna fortfarande ser på deprimerande och Harry börjar tycka fruktansvärt synd om dem.

"Fred, George. Ni borde veta en sak om marodörerna", lärarna håller andan, han kommer väl inte avslöja vilka de är? "De lever, och mrs Weasley sa att de var döda eftersom de inte spelar spratt eller drar skämt eller gör upptåg längre, kanske något ibland men inte mycket."

"De lever." Tvillingarnas och Lees ansikten lyser upp och de dansar runt i en ring i glädje och ingen tänker ens på hur Harry skulle kunna veta det.

**Medan Hedwig flög in och ut genom det öppna fönstret som hon behagade. Det var tur att moster Petunia inte kom in och dammsög längre, för Hedwig hade hela tiden med sig döda möss tillbaka.**

"Det är en bra sak, det betyder att hon gillar och respekterar dig som hennes ägare."

"Och det faktum att hon antagligen är hans bekanta betyder inte det?" Frågade Ron sin äldre bror Charlie.

"Jag skulle inte kalla mig hennes ägare, hon är mer min vän än ett husdjur."

"Jag för min del är förvånad över att de lät henne stanna." Avbröt Emma Dobbs. "Jag trodde att de skulle ha låst in henne, minst. De verkade inte vara djurmänniskor."  
Harrys ansikte mörknade när han började tänka på andra året.

**Varje kväll innan han somnade, prickade Harry av ännu en dag på papperslappen som han hade fäst på väggen, och räknade ner dagarna till första september.**

"Jag brukar göra likadant." Kommer överallt i salen.

**Den sista dagen i augusti tänkte han att det var bäst att han pratade med sin moster och morbror om att han skulle till King's Cross-stationen dagen därpå. **

"Du väntade till sista dagen, varför?" Frågade Isabel MacDougal i misstro och Harry ryckte på axlarna.

"Gav honom knappt någon tid att ändra sig hela tiden, vilket han skulle gjort om jag frågat tidigare eller att jag skulle behöva få arbeta för det. På det här sättet skulle jag få skjuts dit utan att fixa hela trädgården." Många av de äldre personerna såg förskräckta ut över det faktum att han skulle behöva jobba för att få skjuts.

"Men vad hade hänt om han sa nej?" Frågade Luna, ganska alvarlig för en gångs skull.

"Samma sak som jag skulle ha gjort om han hade sagt nej en vecka tidigare. Släpat min koffert till stationen och tagit tåget till London." Hittade han på och hoppades att ingen skulle upptäcka hålen i planen. Som att han aldrig skulle ha kunnat dra kofferten två kvarten, och ännu mindre två mil när han var elva år.

"Eller så skulle du kunnat ha skickat en uggla till Hogwarts och förklara situationen. Du ägde en uggla, eller hur?" Påpekade Minnie skarpt och Harry påminns om hennes ord i början av andra året.

"Kanske, men dels kände jag ingen där, förutom Hagrid som jag träffat en gång och jag litar inte på vuxna människor." Påpekar Harry och invånarna i slottet börjar undra exakt vad som pågick på Privet Drive som gjorde så att Harry inte kunde lite på vuxna, Snuffles, Remus, Tonks, mr och mrs Weasley såg väldigt sorgsna ut över det faktum att han inte litade på dem vilket Harry lade märke till och valde att lägga till en bit.

"Inte då i alla fall, det finns några få vuxna jag litar på, men inte många."

"Verkligen?" Frågar Madam Bones intresserat.

"Ja, det finns några som har visat mig att det går att lita på vuxna, å andra sidan har jag möt fler personer som lärt mig att inte lite på vuxna så jag måste lära känna vuxna ganska väl innan jag börjar lite på dem."

**Så han gick ner till vardagsrummet där de satt och tittade på ett frågesportprogram på teve. Han harklade sig för att låta dem veta att han var där, och Dudley gav till ett skrik och sprang ut ur rummet**

Personerna runt om Harry skrattar.

"Han slår dig i alla fall inte längre." Påpekade Fred

"En mycket stor förbättring!" Håller George med.

**"Ähum… morbror Vernon?"  
Morbror Vernon grymtade för att visa att han lyssnade.**

"Kan de inte ens vara civila och svara på en enkel fråga?" Frågar Tonks med en blick av avsky.

"Nej, de kan de inte." Svarar Ron eftertänksamt. "Det skulle kräva hjärnceller som faktiskt fungerar."

"Wow, det var faktiskt logiskt." Ginny tittade på honom i chock.

**"Ähum… jag måste vara på King's Cross i morgon för att… för att åka till Hogwarts.  
Morbror Vernon grymtade igen.  
"Skulle du kunna köra mig dit?"  
En grymtning. Harry antog att det betydde ja. **

"Harry, du borde se till att få ett riktigt svar, inte bara anta." Grälade Remus och Harry rullade på ögonen men var noga och se till att han inte såg det.

"Jag visste inte att du kunde prata troll!" Leanne låter förvånade men ler.

"Det är en mycket viktigt egenskap som kan komma till nytta någon dag." Harry blinkar åt henne så att hon tillsammans med Katie börjar fnissa.

**"Tack."  
Han var just på väg upp igen när morbror Vernon faktiskt sade någonting  
"Konstigt sätt att ta sig till en trollkarlsskola på, med tåg. Alla de förtrollade mattorna har kanske fåt punktering?"  
Harry sade ingenting.  
"Var ligger den där skolan förresten?" **

"Någonstans i Skottland. Ingen vet."

"Hur kan man gå till en skola om ingen vet exakt vart den ligger?" Påpekar Harry och folk tittar frågande på lärarna som inte verkar ha något svar.

"I trollkarlsvärlden är det mycket som inte har någon förklaring. Egentligen skulle det inte vara logiskt att säga några ord så svävar föremål i luften, för det bryter mot alla naturens regler. Man får helt enkelt ha ett öppet sinne och acceptera saker som det är." Luna talar som vanligt med en svävande röst men för en gångs skull så flyttar folk inte bort från henne och hon får 20 poäng för sin intelligens av Minnie.

**"Jag vet inte", sade Harry, som för första gången insåg att så var det. han drog fram biljetten som Hagrid hade gett honom ur fickan.**

"Varför får vi biljetter. Det är ju ändå ingen som samlar in dem." Påpekar Rose Zeller från Hufflepuff bordet men ingen svarar henne.

**"Jag ska bara ta tåget från perrong nio och tre kvart", läste han. Hans moster och morbror stirrade.  
"Vadå för perrong?"  
"Nio och tre kvart."  
"Prata inte smörja", sade morbror Vernon. "Det finns ingen perrong nio och tre kvart."**

"Jo det är det. du är bara för mycket utav en fantasilös j***l för att inse det!" Alla vände sig och började stirra på Hermione i chock och hon möttes allas blick värdigt.

"Wow Hermione." Andades Ron imponerat .

"Miss Granger. Va försiktigt med ditt språk." Påpekade Charity Burbage.

**"Det står på min biljett."  
"Heltokig", sade morbror Vernon. "Spritt språngande galna hela högen**

"Inte alla av oss är så, det är inte vårt fel Harry är galen."

"Oi, jag är inte galen."

"Vänta bara kompis tills du kommer ihåg allt som är med i böckerna."

**"Du ska få se. Vänta du bara. Som du vill, vi kör dig till King's Cross. Vi ska ändå in till London i morgon, annars skulle jag inte göra mig besvär."**

"Och där har vi en anledning till att Harry inte ska bo där om de inte ens kan ge honom skjuts." Tänker Sirius.

**"Varför ska ni till London?" Frågade Harry i ett försök att visa sig vänlig.**

"Jag har ingen aning om vart ifrån du har fått ditt sätt." Suckar mrs Weasley.

**"Vi ska med Dudley till sjukhuset", brummade morbror Vernon ilsket. "Måste få den där förbaskade svansen borttagen innan han börjar på Smeltings.**

"Men den passar honom så bra." Gnällde Fred olyckligt.

"Det skulle ha gjort honom så populär." Vädjade George.

"Jag bryr mig inte om det, jag vill bara veta hur doktorn reagerade och hur de förklarade svansen?" Skrattar Lee och alla vände sig som på befallning mot Harry.

"Titta inte på mig, jag frågade inte.

**Harry vaknade klockan fem morgonen därpå och var för upphetsad och nervös för att kunna somna om.**

"Fem, jag menar jag var också ivrig men jag gick ändå inte upp förrän sju." Påpekade Hermione.

"Jag ville uppleva allt jag läst om och det betydde att jag skulle slippa Dursley ända fram till julen. Det var en dröm som gick i uppfyllelse. Jag skulle gärna ta allt som hänt mig de tre första åren här varje dag om det innebar att slippa åka tillbaka."

"Det kan inte vara så illa, vill du verkligen ta allt?"Frågade Ron och Harry grimaserade.

"Kanske inte allt. Men jag skulle inte vilja byta ut något om det innebar att inte få åka hit."

**Han steg upp och drog på sig sina jeans för han ville inte gå in på stationen i sin trollkarlsklädnad – han skulle byta på tåget.**

"Bra gjort, ni har ingen aning om hur mycket problem vi får varje år för att folk är dumstridiga och går omkring i sina vanliga klädnader mitt bland mugglare." Grymtar Monsterögat samtidigt som Snape kommenterade;

"Potter hade faktiskt en logisk tanke, föreställa sig." Harry kände hur hans kinder brände när folk började skratta och de som gillade Harry stirrade ilsket på trolldrycksläraren.

**Han gick igenom sin Hogwarts lista ytligare en gång för att vara säker på att han hade allt han behövde, såg till att Hedwig var säkert instängd i sin bur och stegade sedan fram och tillbaka i rummet i väntan på att Dursleys skulle stiga upp. **

"Det är sorgligt att han är så angelägen om att lämna hemmet." Insåg Sinistra sorgset. Snape rynkade pannan och tänkte att han hade varit på samma sätt.

**Två timmar senare hade Harry väldiga, tunga koffert lastas in i Dursleys bil, moster Petunia hade övertalat Dudley att sitta bredvid Harry och de hade kört väg.  
De kom fram till King's Cross halv elva. Morbror Vernon slängde ner Harrys koffert på en bagagekärra och rullade in den på stationen åt honom.**

"Han är trevlig." Påpekade Remus blankt, och alla lutade sig framåt i rädsla.

**Harry tyckte att det var besynnerligt snällt tills morbror Vernon tvärstannade mitt framför perrongerna med ett elakt grin i ansiktet.**

**"Jaha, här har du det nu, gosse lille. Perrong nio, perrong tio. Din perrong borde vara nånstans i mitten, men de har visst inte byggt den än va?"  
Han hade förstås alldeles rätt. **

"Näpp". Sjöng tvillingarna glatt.

"Jag tror inte att han har haft ett rätt i hela sitt liv." Tillade Ginny.

"Jo, det var en gång. Han hade halvrätt då. Ni kommer antagligen få höra om det i en utav böckerna."

**Det fanns en stor plastsiffra nio över den ena perrongen och en stor plastsiffra tio över perrongen bredvid och i mitten ingenting.  
"Ha en trevlig termin", sade morbror Vernon med ännu ett elakare leende. Han gick därifrån utan ett ord till. Harry vände sig om och såg hur Dursleys körde sin väg. De skrattade alla tre.**

"De, de." Remus var för arg för att tala.

"Idioter, jävlar, skitstövlar." Sjöng Tonks glatt och alla brast ut i skratt trots spänningen.

"Verkligen Tonks." Stönade mrs Weasley när hon såg sina yngre barns ansikten lysa upp.

**Harry blev alldeles torr i munnen, vad i all världen skulle han ta sig till? Han började dra till sig en massa konstiga blickar från folk, pågrund av Hedwig.**

Just då flög Hedwig ner från taket och landade på hans axel och hoade ilsket.

"Såja flickan, jag menade inte att du var konstigt. Mugglare är bara inte vanna vid att se en så vacker fågel som du." Kuttrade han och flickorna som hörde pep i förtjusning.

"Kom igen Potter, du kan inte tro att hon förstår dig." Hånade Michael.

"För din information så är Hedwig ett utav de smartaste djuren jag stött på. Hon förstår oss tillräckligt bra. Jag skulle kunna få henne attackera dig genom att bara be om det."

"Vet vi inte allt om det." Muttrade Ron, Hermione, Dean, Neville och Seamus. De senare för de hade hört vad som hänt Hermione och Ron och en liknande incident i andra året.

**Han måste fråga någon.  
Han hejdade en vakt som gick förbi, men vågade inte nämna plattform nio och tre kvart. Vakten hade aldrig hört talas om Hogwarts och när Harry inte ens kunde tala om för honom i vilken del i landet det låg i, började han bli förargad. Som om Harry gjorde sig dum med flit. Harry, som blev alltmer desperat, frågade efter tåget som avgick klockan elva., men vakten sade att det inte fanns något tåg som gick då. **

"Usch, tänk om du hade gått på fel tåg." Ron gjorde ett ansikte.

"Du kanske har haft ett tryggt fridfullt liv." Påpekade Harry med ett skratt.

"Oerhört tråkigt det", sade alla tre efter att ha tittat på varandra brast de i skratt och för första gången på flera månader skrattade Harry på riktigt och skrattet nådde hans ögon som gnistrade av glädje vilket Ron och Hermione märkte och det blev lättade.

**Till slut stegade vakten i väg därifrån muttrande om folk som slösade bort ens tid. Harry kämpade hårt för att inte gripas utav panik.**

"Man vet att det är illa om Harry måste kämpa för att inte få panik." Skämtar Hermione.

"Ja, så att jag inte ropar ut "det finns ingen ved"." Säger Harry alvarligt och alla tre brister ut i skratt igen medan alla andra tittar på förvirrande och inte fattar vad som är så roligt.

"Det är skönt att ha dig tillbaka, kompis!"

"Det är skönt att vara tillbaka." Svarar Harry och han känner nästan hur något slags mörker lyfts bort ifrån hans axlar.

**Enligt den stora klockan ovanför tavlan med ankomsttider hade han tio minuter på sig för att kliva på tåget till Hogwarts och han hade ingen aning om hur han skulle göra det; han var lämnad åt sitt öde mitt på stationen med en koffert som han knappt orkade lyfta, en ficka full med trollkarlspengar och en stor uggla.**

Hedwig hoade mjukt när hon nämndes.

**Hagrid måste ha glömt att tala om någonting för honom som man måste göra, i stil med att knacka på den tredje tegelstenen på vänster sida för att komma in i Diagongränden. Han undrade om han skulle ta fram sin trollstav och börja knacka på biljettboxen mellan perrong nio och tio.**

"Nej, gör det inte." Ropade alla lärare i panik.

"Ni pratar med en bok." Skrattar Remus och de andra i salen brister också ut i skratt.

"Måste jag påminna dig om att din kompis gjorde det i sitt sista år?" Påpekar Sprout.

"Vad kan jag säga. Han är en idiot och det var underhållande när alla började stirra och den gamla tanten som började slå på biljettboxen med sin käpp var riktigt vänlig."

"Jag hörde att hon smällde till er alla sen."

"Det gjorde hon." Vid det här laget skrattar hälften av personerna i salen.

**I samma ögonblick passerade en grupp med människor alldeles bakom honom och han uppfångade några ord av vad de sade.  
"… Fullpackat med mugglare förstås…"**

"Hur hörde du det? Mamma viskade ju och vi hörde henne knappt." Viskade Ron.

"Jag har väldigt bra hörsel."

**Harry svängde runt. **

Du måste vara mer försiktig." Morrade Monsterögat. "Du vet inte vilken sida de är på."

Charlie gjorde ett ansikte. "Usch tänk om det är Malfoys." Han märkte inte att Ron och tvillingarna flinande.

**Rösten han hade hört kom från en knubbig kvinna med som pratade med fyra pojkar, allesammans med eldrött hår**

"Tack och lov att det är vi." Suckade Charlie medan många av personerna i salen jublade, Weasleys kanske inte var rika men de var mycket populära.

**Var och en av dem sköt en likadan koffert som Harrys framför sig – och de hade en uggla**

"Lita på dem eftersom de hade en uggla." Hånade Zacharias.

"Det var bara en sak jag la märke till, jag litade inte på dem på grund utav ugglan."

**Med bultande hjärta sköt Harry sin bagagekärra efter dem. De stannade och han gjorde samma sak, precis så nära dem att han kunde höra vad de sade.  
"Vad var det för nummer på perrongen nu igen?" sade pojkarnas mamma.**

"Varför frågar du? Borde du inte veta det nu?" Frågar Angela vänligt,

"Jag brukar fråga för att se till att alla kommer ihåg det och det är alltid så stressigt den dagen."

**"Nio och tre kvart!" Pep en liten flicka, också rödhårig, som höll henne i handen. "Mamma, kan inte jag få åka…"**

"Awww". Kuttrade kvinnorna/flickorna i rummet. Ginny stönade något om att hon var en sådan barnunge.

**"Du är inte tillräckligt gammal, Ginny, var tyst nu. Se så, Percy, gå först du."  
Den av pojkarna som såg ut att vara äldst marscherade i väg mot perrongerna nio och tio. Harry följde honom med blicken och försökte låta bli att blinka så att han inte missade det, men just som pojken kom fram till skiljelinjen mellan de båda perrongerna, kom en stor skara turister insvärmande framför Harry och då den sista ryggsäcken äntligen dragit bort, hade pojken försvunnit.**

"Otur." Grimaserade Tonks.

"Å lita på oss, det här är bara början." Sa trion i skrämmande synk.

"Det kan inte vara…" Började Charlie men slutade när han såg alla deras klasskompisar nicka.

**"Fred, du är näst i tur." sade den knubbiga kvinnan.  
"jag är inte Fred, jag är George," sade pojken, "Hur i fridens namn, kvinna, kan du kalla dig själv mor? Kan du inte _se_ att jag är George?"  
"Förlåt, käraste George."  
"Jag skojar bara, jag är Fred", sade pojken, och så satte han iväg.**

"Jag hatar det där dumma skämtet."

"Nu mamma, hur skulle du känna om något hände och vi blev vanställda på något sätt?" bad Fred med rynkad panna, hon tycktes aldrig uppskatta deras skämt.

"Faktiskt så var det George." Skrattade Harry och ytligare igen tittar alla på honom förvånade och imponerade av att han kunde se skillnad och att han kunde komma ihåg det.

"Hur i Merlins namn vet du om det? Ingen kan skilja oss åt och nu kommer du oh förstör det, berätta din hemlighet."

"Ärligt talat så ger jag er bara ett varsitt namn så fort ni kommer in i rummet men det är bara när jag inte kan se skillnaden.

"Du måste vara bra på att gissa, när jag tänker efter har du alltid sagt rätt."

"En talang jag har att se ovanliga saker och sådant andra inte lägger märke till."

**Hans tvillingbror ropade efter honom att han skulle skynda sig, och det måste han ha gjort, för en sekund senare var han borta – men hur hade han burit sig åt?"  
Nu gick den tredje brodern raskt mot biljettspärren, han var nästan framme, och sedan plötsligt, var han ingenstans.  
Det fanns ingenting annat att göra.  
"Ursäkta mig", sade Harry till den knubbiga kvinnan.  
"Hej lilla vän", sade hon. "Första gången du ska till Hogwarts? Ron är också ny."  
Hon pekade på den siste och yngste av sina söner. Han var lång, mager och gänglig, med fräknar, stora händer och fötter och en lång näsa.**

"Tack Harry". Blåste Ron och blev röd.

Hans vän ryckte på axlarna. "Dessa böcker är ondskefulla".

"Det är inte böckerna. Det är dina tankar." Påpekade den rödhåriga pojken.

"Ja, men mina tankar borde inte höras." Kastade Harry tillbaka.

"Pojkar." ropade Hermione och båda två vände sig mot henne med änglalika uttryck. "Var tysta så vi kan läsa." Beordrade hon.

"Ja frun, ska ske frun." sade de samtidigt och alla tittade på dem, eleverna var förvånade, var det så här de var på fritiden? De hade alltid sett dem mer alvarliga och inte så vanliga medans lärarna och de vuxna var förvånade över hur lätt hon fick dem att lyssna.

**"Ja", sade Harry. "Saken är… saken är den att jag inte vet hur jag ska…"  
"Hur du ska komma till perrongen?" sade hon vänligt, och Harry nickade.  
"Var inte orolig", sade hon. "Allt du behöver göra är att gå raka vägen fram mot spärren mellan perrongerna nio oh tio. Stanna inte och var inte rädd för att du ska krascha in i den, **

"Jo, var rädd för det, det gör ont som fan." tänkte Harry och Ron och Hermione stirrade på dem som om hon visste vad de tänkt.

**Det är väldigt viktigt. Bäst att göra det lite halvspringande om du är nervös. Sätt igång nu, gå nu före Ron."**

"Jag trodde du var lite galen där." Sade Harry. Charlie började skrocka tyst.

**"Ähum… okej", sade Harry.  
Han svängde runt med bagagekärran och stirrade på spärren. Den såg väldigt stark och kraftig ut.  
Han började gå mot den. Folk som var på väg till perrongerna nio och tio trängde och skuffade honom. Harry gick fortare. Han skulle smälla rakt in i den där biljettspärren och då skulle han vara riktigt illa ute; han lutade sig fram över bagagekärran och började springa med väldigt fart, spärren kom närmare och närmare, han skulle inte kunna stanna, bagagekärran var utom kontroll, han var ett par decimeter bort, han slöt ögonen och beredde sig på kraschen… den kom inte… **

"Inte i år i alla fall." Mumlade Ron och såg till att ingen hörde, han ville inte ge bort några detaljer än.

**Han fortsatte att springa… han slog upp ögonen.  
Ett mörkrött ånglok stod och väntade vid en perrong packad med folk. På en skylt stod det _Hogwartsexpressen, kl 11. _Harry tittade bakom sig och såg ett portvalv i smidesjärn där biljettspären hade varit, med orden Perrong nio och tre kvart högst upp. Han hade klarat det.**

Snape fnös tyst, där var Potters vanliga arrogans, ska alltid vara bäst och dramatisk.

**Rök från loket drev över huvudet på folk i den tjattrande hopen, medan katter i alla upptänkliga färger snodde sig hit och dit mellan benen på dem. Ugglor hoade liksom misslynt till varandra ovanför sorlet och skrapet från tunga koffertar.**

**De första vagnarna var redan packade med elever. Några av dem hängde ut genom fönstren och pratade med sina familjer och några slogs om sittplatserna. Harry sköt sin kärra utefter perrongen på jakt efter en tom sittplats. Han gick förbi en pojke med runt ansikte som just sade;**

**"Farmor, jag har tappat bort min padda igen."**

**"Å, Neville", hörde han den gamla kvinnan sucka.**

"Neville!" Jublade DA.

**En pojke med dreadlocks var omgiven av en liten skara.**

**Vi kan väl få ta oss en titt, Lee. Var hygglig nu."**

**Pojken lyfte upp locket på en ask han höll i famnen och folk omkring honom skrek och tjöt då någonting inuti den stack ut ett långt, hårigt ben.**

Ron ryste vilket hans vänner och familj märkte men innan någon utav dem hann skylla på tvillingarna för att inte börja skratta och för att ha förvandlat björnen i första hand började tvillingarna prata.

"Ron, du vet väl att vi faktiskt är ledsna för det."

"Och när vi har retat dig för det är det för att vi mår dåligt på grund utav att vi gjorde det."

"Vi skulle aldrig vilja skada dig och ge dig en skräck eller fobi flera år efter det, även om vi gjorde det utav misstag eller mer exakt jag. Kan du förlåta mig?" Frågar Fred och tittat på sin bror ursäktande.

"Självklart, som du sa, det var…" Han hinner inte avsluta innan tvillingarna drar in honom i en kram och Harry signalerar till Colin för att ta en bild vilket han gör glatt.

"Mr Jordan, har jag rätt när jag säger att det var en tarantella?" Frågar Minnie och Lee nickar. "Har du kvar den?"

"Nej, den är på fri fot."

"Du menar att en tarantella är på fri fot i slottet."

"Jag vet inte ärligt, sist jag såg Lianna var i mitt femte år när hon flög genom uppehållsrummet." Sade han med ett leende och alla Gryffindors som hade varit närvarande brast ner i skratt medan resten av skolan tittar på honom, trodde han verkligen att han kunde lura någon med det.

"Spindeln flög." Upprepade Sprout.

"Jäpp, Lianna flög utan hjälp med trolldom."

"Du får rätta mig om jag har fel, men sist jag kollade hade spindlar inte vingar."

"Lianna har inte vingar. Hon red på Hedwigs rygg."

"En spindel red på en ugglas rygg." Frågade Tonks intresserat.

"Ja, de blev vänner av någon anledning." Svarade han och Hedwig hoade mjukt för att vissa att hon höll med.

"Det är inte något man ser varje dag, i vanliga fall brukar ugglor äta spindlar." Fnyser Charlie.

**Harry pressade sig vidare genom trängseln tills han fann en tom kupé nära änden av tåget. Han satte först in Hedwig i den och började sedan skjuta och släppa sin koffert mot tågdörren. Han försökte dra upp den för fotsteget, men orkade knappt lyfta ena änden och tappade den två gånger på foten så att det gjorde ont.**

"Förståeligt, ingen förstaårselev kan dra ombord den på tåget själv. Det finns ju såklart undantag." Tillade Malfoy sen och sneglade på Crabbe och Goyle. "Du borde ha bett om hjälp, de flesta är villiga att hjälpa de yngre." Avslutade han och ryckte på axlarna.

"Er, tack Malfoy. Jag fick hjälp utav två när vänner efter jag hade tappat den andra gången." Svarar Harry, resten av invånarna stirrade förvånat, de pratade vänligt till varandra.

"Plus, det är svårare för harry eftersom kofferten var större än han själv." Retades George

**"Vill du ha ett handtag?" Det var en av de rödhåriga tvillingarna som han hade följt efter genom billjettspärren.**

**"Ja tack", flämtade Harry.  
"Ohoj, Fred! Kom hit och hjälp till!" **

"Ni hjälpte någon frivilligt?" Frågade Bill.

"Vi kan faktiskt vara trevliga och hjälpsamma." Påpekade Fred en aning sårat.

**Med tvillingarnas hjälp blev kofferten slutlien instuvad i ett hörn av kupén.**

**"Tack så mycket", sade Harry och strök det svettiga håret ur ögonen.**

**"Vad är det där? Sade en av tvillingarna plötsligt och pekade på Harrys blixtärr**

**"Jösses", sade den andre tvillingen. "Är du…?"**

**"Ja, det _är_ han", sade den förste tvillingen. "Visst är du?" tillade han och vände sig till Harry.**

**"vad då?" sade Harry.**

**"_Harry Potter!" _utbrast tvillingarna i kör.**

**"Jaså han", sade Harry.**

Dumbledore sänkte boken i misstro medan de flesta i salen brast ut i skratt.

"Å Harry, du gjorde inte." Flinade Oliver.

"Jag blev förvånad av att de visste mitt namn och använde det. Jag är… eller var inte van vid att bli tilltalad med mitt namn." Försvarade sig Harry sig och de mesta utav skratten dog ut. Tvillingarna morrade till innan den började skriva med en väldigt hast och muttrade så ilsket att alla runt om dem flyttade sig snabbt.

"En annan anledning var att de pratade som om de hade med en känd person att göra." Malfoy rynkade på pannan på den meningen, han började få en ny uppfattning om honom.

"Du är en känd person Mr Potter." Påpekade Kingsley och gjorde så att tonåringen började rodna.

"Men jag förstod inte det då." svarade han förbittrad.

**"Jo, det är jag, menar jag."**

**De båda pojkarna stod och gapade på honom och Harry kände hur han rodnade. Sedan kom till hans lättnad en röst svävande in genom den öppna tågdörren.**

**"Fred? George? Är ni där? Med en sista blick på Harry hoppade tvillingarna ner från tåget.**

"Ledsen Harry, vi borde inte ha stirrat."

"Jag kan inte skylla på er, ni har växt upp och säkert hört helt otroliga saker om mig som om att jag är försvunnen för att jag är ute och räddar världen. Ni var tretton år."

"Ehh, Harry du vet väl att det är ryktena som går i slutet av varje år här på skolan, delen om att rädda världen." Viskade George i hans öra och Harry stönade.

**Harry slog sig ner närmast fönstret, där han hälften dold kunde betrakta den rödhåriga familjen på perrongen och höra vad de sade. Mamman hade just tagit fram sin näsduk.**

"Dåliga vanor startar tidigt Mr Potter." Hånar Snape och Harry kämpar mot impulsen att skrika att han bara ville se hur en riktig familj agerar eftersom han aldrig hade upplevt det. Remus verkar inse vad han tänker och lägger armen om honom samtidigt som han blänger på Snape, kunde han aldrig låta Harry vara?

**"Ron, du har fått någonting på näsan."**

**"Den yngste pojken försökte slingra sig undan, men hon grep tag i honom och började gnida honom på nästippen.**

"Se jag sa ju det." Blåste Hermione. "Mamma verkligen, inte på plattformen. Det är socialt självmord." Stönade Charlie.

**"Mamma… släpp mig." han vred sig loss.**

**"Ååå, har söte lille Ronnie fått någonting på lilla nosen?" sade en av tvillingarna.**

**"Håll klaffen", sade Ron.**

**"Var är Percy?" sade deras mamma.**

**"Han kommer nu."**

**"Den äldste pojken kom klivande inom synhåll. Han hade redan bytt till sin böljande svarta Hogwartsklädnad och Harry lade märke till ett glänsande märke i rött och guld på hans bröst med bokstaven P på.**

"Bästa sökaren någonsin." Jublade Gryffindors orginallag.

"Låt inte Krum höra er säga det." Skrattar Charlie.

"Åh, tro oss, Harry skulle slå honom i en match." Försäkrade laget.

**"Kan inte stanna länge, mamma", sade han. "Jag sitter längst fram, prefekterna har två kupéer för sig själva…"**

**"Å, är du perfekt, Percy?" sade en av tvillingarna och såg ytterst förvånad ut. "Du borde ha sagt något, vi hade ingen aning."**

**"Vänta lite, jag tror att jag kommer ihåg att han sade nåt om det", sade den andra tvillingen. "En gång…"**

**"Eller två gånger…"**

**"En minut…"**

**"Hela sommaren…"**

"Jag höll på att skratta ut högt." Erkände Harry och Percy tittade på honom konstigt, han hade sagt precis vad han tänkt.

**"Åh, håll klaffen på er", sade Prefekten Percy. **

**"Hur kommer det sig förresten att Percy har fått nya klädnader?" sade en av tvillingarna.**

**"Därför att han är prefekt", sade deras mamma ömt. "Då så, kära du, hoppas du får en fin termin. Skicka mig en uggla när du kommit fram."**

**"Hon kysste Percy på kinden och han gav sig i väg. Sedan vände hon sig till tvillingarna.**

"Så är det dags för den årliga varningen." Suckade Fred lyckligt, men var egentligen irriterad, hur kommer det sig att alla andra får så kärleksfulla farväl medan allt de får är en varning om att inte ställa till med problem och göra en massa bus, det är inte rättvisst.

**"Och ni båda, uppför er nu ordentligt det här året. Om jag får en enda uggla till som talar om för mig att ni har… att ni har sprängt en toalett i luften eller…"**

"Ahh Molly ge aldrig en trubbelmakare idéer." Flinade Remus.

McGonagalls ögon smalnade. "Jag visste att det var ni."

"Du menar att ni faktiskt gjorde det." Skrek mrs Weasley.

Tvillingarna utbröt nervösa blickar. "Som rektorn sa håller vi med om att allt som ni lär er ur de här böckerna inte ska vara straffbart.

"Vi håller med." Körade Harry, Ron och Hermione snabbt.

"Jag tror inte det." Svarade han och stirrade på sin brorson.

"Sannerligen. Pojkar vi kommer att prata senare." Sade Molly och stirrade på tvillingarna som svalde och ryggade tillbaka.

"Tack förresten, nu kommer vi aldrig mer få tips av mamma om vad vi kan göra." sade Fred en aning surt och lite sarkastiskt.

"Oroa er inte för det, om ni vill ha hjälp fråga bara mig."

"Varför skulle vi fråga dig?" Frågade tvillingarna misstänksamt medan lärarna drog efter andan, en marodör som hjälper tvillingarna bådade bara kaos.

"Jag har varit lärare, och man lär sig en hel del då." Svarade han och tvillingarna flinade.

**"Sprängt en toalett i luften? Vi har aldrig sprängt nån toalett."**

**"Fin ide i alla fall, tack ska du ha mamma."**

**"Det där var inte roligt. Och se efter Ron."**

**"Oroa dig inte, lilla rara Ronnieponken kan vara trygg med oss."**

De rynkade på pannan, de hade inte lyckas hålla deras bror säker varje år hamnade han i fara tillsammans med deras femte bror och andra syster.

"Du vet mamma, du borde ge Ron en varning varje år om att inte hamna i fara, inte för att det inte kommer hända men ändå."

"Hamna i fara."

"Bara lyssna på boken."

**"Håll klaffen", sade Ron igen. Han var nästan lika lång som tvillingarna redan och näsan var fortfarande skär där hans mamma hade gnidit den.**

**"Mamma vill du höra en sak? Kan du gissa vem vi just mötte på tåget?"**

**Harry lutade sig hastigt tillbaka så att de inte kunde se att han tittade på dem.**

**"Den där svarthåriga pojken, du vet, som stod alldeles intill oss på stationen? Vet du vem han är?"**

**"Vem?"**

**"Harry Potter!" **

**Harry hörde den lilla flickans röst. "Å, mamma, får jag kliva på tåget och se honom, å mamma, snälla du…"**

"Ett ord". Varande den lilla rödhårig illsket.

"Smith, jag skulle inte göra det." Varande Harry när såg hur han öppnade munnen.

"Varför inte, vad skulle hon kunna göra?" I nästa sekund var hans ansikte täckt med fladdermöss.

"Miss Weasley, 15 poäng från Gryffindor."

"Jag varnade honom i alla fall." Harry ryckte på axlarna.

**"Du har redan sett honom, Ginny, och den stackars pojken är inte någonting man glor på som på zoo. Är det verkligen han, Fred? Hur vet du det?"**

**"Frågade honom. Såg hans ärr. Det syns faktiskt tydligt, ser ut som en blixt."**

"På tal om det, hur vet folk om det? Jag bodde hos Dursleys i 10 år och ingen hade sett mig efter attacken. Berättade ni för någon?"

"Nej, det gjorde vi inte mr Potter." Svarade Dumbledore och stirrade på bägaren framför Harry.

"Så hur kan dem veta det då?"

"Någon kanske fick reda på var du bodde och såg ditt ärr och spred det vidare."

"Men borde…" Harry blev avbruten utav att rektorn fortsatte att läsa.

**"Stackars liten, inte konstigt att han var ensam. Jag undrade just. Han var väldigt artig när han frågade hur man skulle komma till perrongen."**

**"Strunt i det, tror du han kommer ihåg hur Ni-Vet-Vem ser ut?"**

"Vid den tidpunkten nej, det gjorde jag inte. Tyvärr vet jag hur han ser ut nu."

**Deras mamma blev med ens mycket sträng på rösten.**

**"Jag förbjuder dig att fråga honom, Fred. Nej, akta dig noga för det. som om han behöver påminnas om det sin första dag i skolan."**

**"Okej, håll håret på."**

**"**Merlin Fred du leker med elden." Andades Charlie. "Att säga något sådant till mamma."

**En vissla tjöt.**

**"Skynda er på nu!" sade deras mamma, och de tre pojkarna klättrade upp i tåget. De lutade sig ut genom fönstret så att hon kunde kyssa dem adjö och deras lillasyster började gråta.**

**"Gråt inte Ginny, vi ska skicka dig med massviss med ugglor."**

**"Vi ska skicka dig en Hogwartstoalett. **

"Jag fick aldrig en." Tjurade Ginny lekfullt

"Den gick till en som behövde den mer."

**"George!"**

**"Jag skämtade bara, mamma."**

**Tåget satte sig i rörelse. Harry såg hur pojkarnas mamma vinkade och deras syster sprang halv skrattade och halvt gråtande för att hålla jämna steg med tåget tills det kom upp i för hög hastighet; då drog hon sig tillbaka och vinkade.**

"Merlin, jag låter som en barnunge." Stönade hon.

"Varför då, det är förståeligt. Alla dina syskon är på skolan eller har flyttat hemifrån, jag skulle ha reagerat likadant om jag var du, jag har reagerat liknade när jag var mindre."

"Verkligen, på vilket sätt då?" Frågar Ginny nu med en låg farlig röst.

"Shit, skulle inte ha sagt det." muttrade Harry. "De lämnade mig ensam ibland (ofta) och i början när jag var liten blev jag ledsen, sen insåg jag såklart att jag hade det bättre när de åkte iväg utan mig." Erkände han tillslut när han tittade in i hennes ögon.

**Harry såg flickan och hennes mamma försvinna då tåget rundade kröken. Hus blixtrade förbi fönstret. Harry kände hur det spratt till inom honom av upphetsning. Han visste inte vad han var på väg till – men det måste vara bättre än det som han lämnade bakom sig.**

"Allt är bättre än det du lämnade bakom dig." muttrar många.

**Dörren till kupén gled upp och den yngste rödhårige pojken kom in.**

**"Är det någon som sitter där?" Frågade han och pekade på sätet mitt emot Harry. "Det är fullt på alla andra ställen. **

"Var det verkligen riktigt full på alla andra ställen?" Neville bad.  
"Ja, faktiskt, eller det var en kupé, men när jag skulle gå in så bet Scabbers mig och de började skratta så jag gick vidare och funderade faktiskt på att stå i korridoren tills jag såg att Harry här satt helt själv och hoppades att han skulle vilja sitta med mig, det hade faktiskt inget att göra med att han är Harry Potter, jag ville bara ha en normal vän."  
"Normal, ledsen Ron, men du får nog skaffa nya vänner om du vill ha normala."  
"Inte en chans, jag är helt nöjd med er, bättre vänner kan man inte önska sig."

**Harry skakade på huvudet och pojken slog sig ner. Han kastade en hastig blick på Harry och tittade sedan kvickt ut genom fönstret och låtsades att han inte hade tittat. Harry såg att han fortfarande hade ett svart märke på näsan.**

"Dumma märke, försvann inte på dagar."

"Vad var det förresten?" Frågade Seamus samtidigt som han fnittrade.

"Olja, jag hjälpte pappa med bilen och fick olja på mig."

**"Hej Ron." tvillingarna var tillbaka**

"Och nu blev det verkligen intressant, den är lite långtråkig boken, tycker du inte?" Flinade tvillingarna.

"Lita på oss, det kommer snart inte vara ett ända kapitel som inte är händelsefullt." Sade Hermione med en glimt i ögat.

**"Hörru, vi tänker gå till mitten av tåget, Lee Jordan har en jättespindel där.**

Harry knuffade till sin vän i axeln. "Det är ingen stor sak, vi har sett mycket större och levde för att berätta om det." Försäkrade han tyst.

"Påminn mig inte." Om möjligt blev Ron ännu blekare.

"Ron, vi är fortfarande ledsna, vi kom faktiskt och berättade mest för att du skulle veta vart vi var och vi ville se till att du fick några vänner och Harry här verkade som en bra vän och ni behövde bara en liten knuff för att börja prata med varandra.

**"Okej", mumlade Ron.**

**"Harry", sade den andre tvillingen, "har vi presenterat oss? Fred och George Weasley. Och det här är Ron, vår bror. Vi ses senare då."**

**"Hej då", sade Harry och Ron. Tvillingarna lät dörren glida igen efter sig.**

**"Är du verkligen Harry Potter?" Utbrast Ron. Harry nickade. **

**"Jaså, jaha, jag trodde att det kunde vara nåt av Freds och Georges skämt", sade Ron. "Och har du verklige fått, du vet…" han pekade på Harrys panna.**

**Harry drog tillbaka luggen och visade blixtärret. Ron stirrade**

**"Så det var där som Du-Vet-Vem…?"**

**"Ja", sade Harry, "men jag kommer inte ihåg det,"**

**"Ingenting?" sade Ron ivrigt.**

"Ronald Weasley, jag sa ju till dig att inte fråga." Förmanade Molly strängt med hög röst och Ron sjunker ihop.

"Er, mrs Weasley, tekniskt sett så sade du till tvillingarna att inte fråga och nämnde inte Ron över huvudtaget och jag hade verkligen inget emot det. och det hände för fyra år sedan så det spelar ingen roll om du skäller ut honom för han kan ändå inte ändra det, vi borde fortsätta läsningen istället för det här kommer ta väldigt lång tid annars.

"Jag antar att du har rätt." Sade mrs Weasley efter ett tag och alla andra som känner henne tittar på Harry imponerad.

"Du… du stoppade."

"Harry är känd för att göra det omöjliga." Förklarade Ron för sin bror.

**"Joo… jag kommer ihåg en massa grönt ljus, men ingenting annat."**

**"Vad häftigt." sade Ron.**

"Jag tar tillbaka det, det är inte alls häftigt." utbrast Ron.

**Han satt och stirrade på Harry några ögonblick och sedan, som om han plötsligt insåg vad han höll på med, tittade han hastigt ut genom fönstret igen.**

**"Är alla i din familj trollkarlar?" frågade Harry, som fann Ron precis lika intressant som Ron fann honom.**

"Verkligen."

"Självklart, gör det fortfarande, du är min bästa vän, du är som en bror till mig."

"Nej, du är min bror, min lillebror." Sade Ron och gav Harry en enarmad kram.

**"Ähum, jag tror det", sade Ron. "Jag tror mamma har en syssling som är revisor, men vi talar aldrig om honom.**

**"Så du måste känna till massor av trollkonster redan." Weasleys var tydligen en av de gamla trollkarlsfamiljerna som den bleke pojken hade talat om.**

"Inte precis vad jag tänkte när jag berätta det men det stämmer ju." sade Malfoy och nu stirrade de mesta på honom och började undra om han var sjuk.

**"Jag hörde att du har bott hos mugglare", sade Ron. "Hurdana är de?"**

"Onda, hemska, skitstövlar, idioter…" kom från hela rummet och Hermione smällde inte ens till Ron när han sa ett särskilt fult ord, däremot blängde hans mamma på honom.

**"Hemska – nej, förresten, inte allesammans. Fast min moster oh morbror och kusin är det, önskar att jag hade haft tre trollkarlsbröder i stället.**

**"Fem", sade Ron. Av någon anledning såg han dyster ut. **

"Varför skulle det få dig att se dyster ut?" Frågade Bill och stirrade på sin yngsta bror. Ron hörde honom men han var för upptagen med att stirrar på boken. "De där är onda." Mumlade han under hans andedräkt. Harry höra honom gav ett sarkastiskt skratt. "Jag sa ju det."

**Jag är den sjätte i min familj som går på Hogwarts. Man skulle kunna säga att jag har en massa att leva upp till. Bill och Charlie har redan gått ut skolan – Bill var förste ordningsman och Charlie var quidditchkapten. Nu nä Percy prefekt. Fred och George gör en hel del bus, men de får ändå riktigt bra betyg och alla tycker att de r jätteroliga. Alla väntar sig att jag ska lyckas lika bra som de andra, men om jag gör det, är det ingen större sak, eftersom de har gjort det först. Man får aldrig nått nytt heller, med fem bröder. Jag har Bills gamla klädnad, Charlies gamla trollstav och Percys gamla råtta."**

"Ron…"

"Säg inte något, mina känslor har förändrats, mycket. Jag känner inte på det sättet längre, jag har mina egna saker som jag är bra på och jag är annorlunda och jag gillar det. Jag är helt nöjd som jag är just nu. Allt ni kommer säga vet jag redan och det behövs inte eftersom jag inte känner så längre. "

"Är du säker."

"Han är säker, och han lyckads faktiskt göra saker som nästan ingen annan elev någonsin har klarat av." Svarar Harry med ett stort leende.

"Exakt vad för saker?"

"Nu har du/jag gjort det." suckade hela trion.

"Låt oss säga att inget av våra år här har varit vad du kallar normalt, även med magi räknat."

"Det stämmer ni ska bara höra alla rykten. De har blivit berömda och alla känner till dem." Skrattar Anthony.

**Ron stack in handen i jackan och drog fram en tjock grå råtta, som låg och sov.**

"Dumma råtta, hatar honom borde ha."

"Äh, vad är det med Ron?" Frågade Dean.

"Man kan säga att Scabbers förrådde honom, de hade ett väldigt dåligt avslut och Ron ogillar nu honom väldigt mycket."

**"Hans heter Scabbers och han duger ingenting till, han vaknar nästan aldrig. Percy fick en uggla av pappa när han blev utnämnd till prefekt, men de hade inte rå… jag fick Scabbers istället, menar jag."**

**Rons öron blev skära. Han såg ut att tycka att han hade sagt för mycket, för han återgick till att stirra ut genom fönstret.**

**Harry tyckte inte det var någonting fel med att inte ha råd med en uggla. När allt kom omkring hade han aldrig haft några pengar i hela sitt liv förrän en månad sedan, och det berättade han för Ron, allting om att vara tvungen att ha på sig Dudleys gamla kläder och aldrig få några riktiga födelsedagspresenter. Det tycktes muntra upp Ron**

"Ron".  
"Jag var inte glad över att han inte hade fått födelsedagspresenter, jag var mer glad över att vi var i samma båt så att säga, plus att han verkligen inte sa hela sanningen, han fick det låta som om de inte hade råd med presenter och kläder."

"Opps!" Sade Harry när alla vände sig mot honom.

**"… Och innan Hagrid berättade det för mig, visste jag ingenting om att jag var en trollkarl eller om mina föräldrar eller om Voldemort…"**

**Ron flämtade till.**

**"vad är det?" sade Harry.**

**"DU sa Du-Vet-Vems namn! Sade Ron och lät både chokad och imponerad. "Jag skulle ha trott att du, av alla…"**

**"Jag försöker inte visa mig modig eller någonting sånt genom att säga namnet" sade Harry, "jag visste bara inte att man inte borde göra det. Fattar du vad jag menar? Jag har massor att lära mig… och jag slår vad om", tillade han och gav för första gången uttryck åt någonting som hade oroat honom på sista tiden, "jag slår vad om att jag är sämst i klassen."**

"Inte precis mr Potter, du ligger väldigt högt upp." Försäkrade Minnie.

"En nära tvåa i min klass i alla fall." Flinade Snape. "Jag kommer inte att säga vem som är allra värst är." Hans blick gled till Neville.

"Severus". Skällde McGonagall samtidigt som Dumbledore skickade honom en besviken blick.

Och kanske man skulle lyckas bättre om du behandlade alla lika istället som du gör, berömmer en del hela tiden och skrämmer livet ur andra, är det så svårt att fatta att man kommer få sämre resultat då. Hata gärna mig och var orättvis, det gör inget men lämna mina vänner ifred." Harry har en hård ton när han pratar och Hermione och Ron flinar mot varandra och vet att han kommer råka ut för Harrys ilska.

**"Det kommer du inte att vara. Det finns massvis med elever från mugglarfamiljer, och de brukar lära sig väldigt fort.**

**Medan de pratade hade tåget fört dem ut ur London. Nu rusade de i hög hastighet förbi fält fulla av kor och får. De satt tysta en stund och såg hur fälten och vägarna susade förbi.**

**Vid halv tolvtiden hördes ett väldigt skrammel utanför i korridoren och en leende kvinna med gropar i kinderna sköt upp dörren och sade:**

**"Vill ni ha någonting från vagnen, små vänner?"**

**"Harry, som inte hade fått någon frukost, hoppade upp från sätet, men Ron blev skär om öronen igen och mumlade att han hade smörgåsar med sig… Harry gick ut i korridoren.**

"Du fick ingen frukost." Frågade Tonks ilsket.

"Det spelar ingen roll, jag är van. Jag brukar äta frukost cirka…" Han avbryter sig snabbt och stirrar ner på sina händer medan de runt omkring honom muttrar ilsket och innan han hinner reagera så har någon snappat åt sig honom och lyft honom tvärs över bordet innan han hamnar i den personens knä, han tittar upp och ser Olivers ansikte.

"Er, varför?"

"Jag sa ju det, du är min lillebror, och jag är rädd att jag kommer sticka härifrån om jag inte håller i dig."

"Oliver, du kan inte sticka härifrån, jag tror det var Teddy som sade det, i alla fall kan ingen komma in eller ut ur slottet utan deras tillåtelse."

**Han hade aldrig haft några pengar till godis när han bodde hos Dursleys och nu när han hade fickorna fulla med guld och silver var han beredd att köpa så många marsstänger han kunde bära, men kvinnan hade inga Mars. **

"Vad är det för något?" Frågade Daphne intresserat.

"Det är en chokladbit med nougatfyllning och med kolasås ovanför nougaten och så omgiver choklad det. Ett slags godis som är jättegod." Förklarade Ron och folk stirrar på honom förvånat. "Hermione gav mig en," förklarade han.

**Däremot hade hon Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker, Droobles bästa bubbelgum, lakritstavar och en massa konstiga godsaker som Harry aldrig hade sett i hela sitt liv. Eftersom han inte ville gå miste om någonting köpte han av alla sorterna och betalade kvinnan elva silversiklar och sju bronsknutingar.**

**Ron stirrade då Harry kom tillbaka till kupén med alltsammans och tippade ut det på ett tomt säte.**

"Wow Harry. Hört talas om sockerkick?" Frågade Tonks skrattande. "Du är en att prata." Retades Charlie. "Verkligen, men det är inte hälsosamt för honom att äta så mycket socker." Sade madam Pomfrey oroligt och skicka en spetsigt blick på Harry.

"Ett." Började Remus. "Jag är säker på att han inte äter allt ensam, två han har aldrig fått godis innan och det var en naturlig reaktion. Jag är säker på att det inte upprepades i det måttåt följande år." Försvarade han sin brorson.

"Nej, vi äter inte så mycket nästa år." Försäkrar Harry vilket får Minnie att höja på ögonbrynen innan hon skakar på huvudet.

Dumbledores ögon blinka och även Snape läppar ryckte, de mindes han inte var på tåget för andra året.

"Det kommer att komma tillbaka och bita dig i röven kompis." Mumlade Ron samtidigt som Hermione skickat dem en ilsken blick.

**"Du är visst hungrig?" **

**"Svälter", sade Harry och tog en stor tugga på en pumpapastej.**

"Är inte det sanningen?" Frågade Harry sig själv i huvudet, han hade inte ätit på två dagar innan godiset.

**Ron hade tagit fram ett knöligt paket och vecklat upp det. Inuti låg fyra dubbelsmörgåsar han särade på en av dem och sade:**

**"Hon glömmer alltid att jag inte gillar saltkött."**

"Jag trodde det var din favorit." Sade mrs Weasley förvirrat och Percy rycker till, det var hans favorit och om han hade vetat att Ron fått fel hade han pratat med sina föräldrar  
"Nej mamma, det är egentligen ost."  
"Men vems är det då?" Frågar hon och ser på sina sex barn som sitter i närheten, ingen utav dem svarar.  
"Det är min favorit." Sade Percy tillsist men rycker till när hans syskon blänger på honom och tittar ner i bordet. Han fattade inte vad han hade gjort för fel, de hade haft ett bråk men han hade tänkt be om ursäkt tills brevet kom, sedan dess har han försökt undvika sin familj så gott som möjligt.

**"Jag byter gärna mot en av de här", sade Harry och höll upp en pastej. "Varsågod, ta den…"**

**"Du vill nog inte ha den här, den är alldeles torr." sade Ron. "Hon har ont om tid, förstår du", tillade han hastigt, "eftersom vi är hela fem stycken.**

**"Äsch, ta en pastej nu, hör du", sade Harry, som aldrig hade haft något att dela förut eller, vad det beträffar, någon att dela med. Det kändes trevligt att sitta där med Ron och glufsa i sig alla pastejerna och kakorna tillsammans (smörgåsarna låg bortglömda kvar)**

**"Vad är det här för nåt?" frågade Harry och höll upp ett paket med chokladgrodor. "Det är inte grodor på riktigt va?" Det började kännas som om ingenting skulle förvåna honom längre.**

"Jag tar tillbaka det, saker förvånar mig fortfarande."

"Många saker." Tillade hans kompisar.  
"Vad för…"

"Kommer nämnas i böckerna."

**"Nej", sade Ron. "Men titta efter vad det är för kort, jag har inte nån Agrippa."**

**"Va?"**

**"Nej visst, det kan du förstås inte veta, det finns kort inuti chokladgrodorna förstår du, som man samlar på – berömda häxor och trollkarlar. Jag har ungefär 500 hundra, men jag har inte Agrippa eller Ptolemaios."**

"Har fortfarande ingen utav dem."

"Jag har tre av varje, du kan få ett utav dem." Sade Remus och Rons ansikte lyste upp.

"Hur kan du ha tre av varje, är inte det de mest sällsynta?" Frågade Hermione.

"Jag gillar choklad och har haft ett tag på mig att samla."

**Harry vecklade upp pappret på sin chokladgroda och plockade ut kortet. Det visade ansiktet på en man. Han bar halvmån-formade glasögon, hade en lång krokig näsa och böljande silverfärgat hår och skägg och silvriga mustascher. Under bilden stod namnet Albus Dumbledore.**

"Inte dålig beskrivning av dig Albus." Observerade Moody. Dumbledore log bara.

"Ja för jag kände honom inte då." Mumlade Harry ilsket, vad hade han gjort för fel som hade fått rektorn att vägra att prata med honom, om inte... funderade Harry helt omedveten om den bekymrade blicken från Oliver och jagarna som hade hört honom.

**"Så det här är Dumbledore!" sade Harry.**

**"Kom inte och säg att du aldrig har hört talas om Dumbledore!" sade Ron. "Kan jag ta en groda? Jag kanske får en Agrippa – tack…"**

**Harry vände på kortet och läste.**

**_Albus Dumbledore.  
NÄRVARANDE rektor för Hogwarts. _**

**_Dumbledore, av många ansedd som den störste trollkarlen i modern tid, är särskilt berömd för sin seger över den onde trollkarlen Grindelwald 1945, för upptäckten av de tolv användningssätten av drakblod oh verket om alkemi i samarbete med kollegan Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore tycket om kammarmusik och bowling med tio käglor._**

Harry slog till sig mentalt när Dumbledore läste om Flamel, all den tid till spillo. Han kunde se hur både Hermione och Ron kastade honom en ursinnig blick.

**Harry vände fram andra sidan av kortet igen och såg till sin förvåning att Dumbledores ansikte hade försvunnit.**

**"Han är borta!"**

"Ja, han kan ju inte hänga där hela dagen." Skrattade Parvati.

**"Ja, du kan ju inte vänta dig att han ska hänga där hela dagen", sade Ron. "Han kommer tillbaka. Nej, jag fick Morgana igen och jag har redan sex kort på henne… Vill du ha det? Du kan börja samla."**

**Rons blickar vandrade iväg mot högen med chokladgrodor som väntade på att vecklas upp ur sina höljen.**

**"Varsågod och ta för dig", sade Harry. "Fast i mugglarvärlden, förstår du, där stannar folk kvar på fotografierna."**

**"Gör de? Va, rör de sig inte alls?" Ron lät häpen. "Vad konstigt!"**

**Harry stirrade då Dumbledore smög sig tillbaka in i bilden på hans kort och gav honom ett litet leende. Ron var mer intresserad av att äta grodorna än att titta på korten med berömda häxor och trollkarlar, men Harry kunde inte ta ögonen ifrån dem. snart hade han inte bara Dumbledore och Morgana utan också Hengist av Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Kirke, Paracelsus och Merlin. **

"En bra start, en del utav dem är väldigt svåra att få tag i. Verkar som om du har mycket tur." Sade Remus, vad han däremot inte förväntade sig var att Harrys vänner och Harry skulle brista ut i skratt.

"Bra skämt professor Lupin, Harry har den värsta turen man kan ha." Skrattar Lee.

**Han slet tillsist blicken från druidprästinnan Cliodna, som kliade sig på näsan, och öppnade en påse med Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker.**

**"Du måste se upp med de där", varnade Ron. "När de säger alla smaker, så menar de det verkligen – du får alla de vanliga, du vet, som choklad och pepparmint och marmeladsmak, men du kan också få spenat och lever och komage. George tror att han fik en med snorgubbesmak en gång. **

George log åt det. "Det fick jag, men mer än hälften utav det roliga är att man aldrig vet vilken smak man får."

"Efter ett tag lär man sig oh kan undvika de värsta, dock."

**Ron tog en grön böna, tittade noga på den och bet i ett hörn.**

**"Bläää… Ser du? Brysselkål!"**

**Det var trevligt att sitta där och äta bönor i alla smaker. De som Harry fick smakade rostat bröd, kokos, vita bönor i tomatsås, jordgubbar, curry, gräs, kaffe, sardiner, och han var till och med modig nog att knapra av änden på en konstig grå böna som Ron inte ville röra och som visade sig vara peppar. **

"Det var faktiskt bra bönor för första gången." Påpekade Tracy Davies, en Slytherin i deras år.

**Landskapet som nu flög förbi fönstret blev allt vildare. De prydliga fälten var borta. Nu syntes skogar, slingrande floder och mörkgröna kullar.**

**Det hördes en knakning på dörren till deras kupé och pojken med det runda ansiktet som Harry hade passerat på perrong nio och tre kvart kom in. Han såg gråtfärdig ut.**

**"Förlåt", sade han, "men har ni sett en padda nånstans?"**

"Trevor." Log Neville. "Han hatar tåget.

"Och uppehållsrummet." Fortsatte Seamus.

"Och sovsalen." Skrattade Dean.

Och Stora Salen." Sade Ron.

"Och Snapes klassrum." Avslutade Harry.

**När de skakade på huvudet gnällde han:**

**"Jag har tappat bort honom! Han smiter ifrån mig hela tiden!"**

**"Han dyker säkert upp", sade Harry.**

"Du vet, jag trodde faktiskt på dig, du har en förmåga att få folk att lita och lyssna på sig."

**"Jaa", sade pojken olyckligt. "Ja, om ni ser honom…" Han försvann därifrån.**

**"Fattar inte varför han är så bekymrad", sade Ron. "Om jag hade haft med mig en padda skulle jag tappa bort den så fort jag kunde. Fast jag tog förstås med mig Scabbers, så jag kan ingenting säga." Råttan snusade fortfarande i Rons knä.**

**"Han kunde ha dött utan att nån märkt nån skillnad", sade Ron upprört. "Jag försökte förvandla honom till gul i går för att göra honom mer intressant, men förtrollningen fungerade inte. Jag ska visa dig, titta här..."**

Tvillingarna utvecklade en blick innan de flinade. Ron var verkligen lättlurad ibland.

**Han grävde runt i sin koffert och drog fram en stav som såg väldigt sliten ut. Den hade stora hack här och var och någonting vitt glittrade i änden.**

**"Enhörningshåret håller nästan på att sticka fram. Hur som helst…"**

**Han hade just höjt trollstaven när kupédörren gled upp igen. Pojken som just hade förlorat sin padda var tillbaka, men den här gången hade han en flicka med sig. Hon var redan klädd i sin nya Hogwartsklädnad**

**"Har ni sett någon padda? Neville tappade bort en", sade hon. Hon lät dominerande på rösten, hade massor med yvigt brunt hår och ganska stora framtänder.**

"Harry". Stönade Hermione stönade och rodnade samtidigt som hon slog till honom på axeln.

"Vad det var mitt första intryck utav dig, om jag hade vetat att du skulle bli en av mina bästa vänner skulle jag kanske ha gett dig en mer smickrande kommentar, men jag var 11 va skulle jag säga. Wow, en flicka med brunt hår, ett gnistrande leende och snygg kropp kom in?" Skämtade Harry.

"Aww, jag visste alltid att du älskade mig."

"Klart jag gör. Du betyder allt för mig, tillsammans med några andra." Sa Harry nu helt alvarlig.

**"Å, håller du på att trolla? Får vi höra då?" Hon satte sig ner. Ron såg häpen ut.**

"Du var lite diktatorisk på den tiden." Påpekade Neville försiktigt.

"Jag är ledsen, jag visste inte hur jag skulle bete mig, de enda som jag pratade med brukade vara mina föräldrar."

"Du pratade bara med dina föräldrar, inga vänner, kusiner, grannar?"

"Jag hade en kusin som jag pratade med ibland men vi gled isär när jag började här, men vi var aldrig nära."

**"Ähum… som du vill." Han harklade sig. "Tusensköna, solsken, fina lena smör, denna dumma, feta råtta gul nu gör."**

**Han svängde med staven, men ingenting hände. Scabbers förblev grå och djup insomnad.**

Tvillingarna brast ut i skratt, och lutade sig mot varandra för att inte falla ut ur sina platser. Harry flinade åt Ron från Olivers knä.

**"Är du säker på att det där är en riktig trollformel?" sade flickan. "Den är ju inte särskilt bra, eller hur? Jag har prövat ett par enkla trollformler bara för övningens skull och alltsammans har fungerat för mig. Ingen i min familj har några som helst magiska krafter, så det var en jättestor överraskning när jag fick mitt första brev, men jag blev jätteglad förstås, för det är ju den allra bästa trolldomsskola som finns, har jag hört – jag har förstås lärt mig alla våra kursböcker utantill, hoppas bara att det ska räcka – jag är förresten Hermione Granger, vilka är ni?" Allt det här sa hon väldigt fort.**

"Merlin flicka, andas du ens?" Frågade Daphne i förundran när rektorn stannade för att fånga andan.

**Harry tittade på Ron och blev lättad då han såg hans häpna ansiktsuttryck och förstod att inte han heller hade lärt sig alla kursböcker utantill.**

**"Jag är Ron Weasley." Muttrade Ron.**

**"Harry Potter", sade Harry.**

**"Är det verkligen du?" sade Hermione. "Jag vet förstås allt om dig – jag skaffade några extra böcker till bakgrundsläsning, och du står i Den _moderna magins historia_ och i _Svartkonsternas uppgång och fall_ och i _Nittonhundratalets största händelser inom trollkarsvärlden."_ **

**"Gör jag?" Sade Harry och kände sig förvirrad.**

**"Milda makter, visste du inte det, jag skulle då ha tagit reda på allt jag kunde om jag hade varit du", sade Hermione. "Vet någon av er vilket elevhem ni ska tillhöra? Jag har frågat runt lite grann och jag hoppas jag hamnar i Gryffindor, det låter absolut bäst, jag har hört att Dumbledore själv var elev där, men Ravenclaw skulle nog inte vara så dumt det heller… hur som helst ör det bäst att vi går och letar efter Nevilles padda. Ni båda borde byta kläder, för jag tror vi är framme snart."**

**Och hon gick sin väg och tog med sig pojken som hade förlorat sin padda.**

**!Vilket elevhem jag än ska tillhöra, så hoppas jag att hon inte hör till samma." Sade Ron.**

Alla tittade på dem förvirrat. "Jag trodde att ni tre var oskiljaktiga." Sade Vaneza tillslut.

"Vi började inte på det sättet, och var inte speciellt vänliga mot Mione, vi var för korkade för att inse vilket otrolig person hon är. Vi blir vänner senare på ett helt vanligt sätt." Flinar Harry och Hermione och Ron fnyser, vanligt för dem kanske men inte för andra.

**Han slängde ner sin trollstav i kofferten igen.**

**"En sån idiotiskt trollformel – George gav den till mig, han visste säkert att den inte dög någonting till."**

Tvillingarna brast ut i skratt igen, den här gången följde av många andra.

"Du vet, jag vet inte varför ni tycker det är så roligt. Jag har för mig att Percy lurade er på exakt samma sätt när ni skulle börja." Påpekade Bill men hans ton var hård när han sade sin brors namn. Nu rodnade tvillingarna och alla andra skrattar åt dem nu, Percy såg på förvirrad, han visste inte om att de kom ihåg det.

**"Vilket elevhem hör dina bröder till?" Frågade Harry,**

**"Gryffindor", sade Ron. Dysterheten tycktes falla över honom igen. "Mamma och pappa tillhörde också det elevhemmet. Jag vet inte vad de kommer säga om jag inte gör det. Jag tror faktiskt inte att Ravenclaw skulle vara så illa, men tänk om jag hamnar i Slytherin." **

"Merlin hjälpa oss alla om någon av er hade placerats i Slytherin." Sa trolldrycksläraren med en blick av fasa i ansiktet.

"Jag skulle inte oroa dig, Snape. De tre är Gryffindors rakt igenom." Försäkrade Oliver.

"Som om någon av dem ens har förmåga att komma in i Slytherin." Hånade Snape nu.

**"Är det huset som Vol… du vet vem tillhörde?"**

**"Just det", sade Ron. Han slängde sig bakåt i sätet med ett nedslaget uttryck i ansiktet.**

**"Vet du, jag tycker att Scabbers morrhår är lite ljusare i ändarna", sade Harry i ett försök att avleda Rons tankar från elev hem. "Vad gör förresten dina äldsta bröder nu när de har lämnat skolan?"**

**Harry undrade vad trollkarlar sysslade med när de väl hade slutat skolan.**

**"Charlie är i Rumänien och studerar drakar och Bill är i Afrika och arbetar med någonting för Gringrotts", sade Ron. **

"Bara något för Gringrotts, jag har det coolaste jobbet som finns där. Jag är förbannelsebrytare." Bill skakade på huvudet och många av eleverna tittade på honom och Charlie imponerade.

**"Har du hört om Gringrotts? Det har stått massor om det i The Daily Prophet, men du får väl inte den hos mugglarna – några försökte råna ett säkerhetsvalv."**

**Harry stirrade.**

**"Är det sant? Vad hände med dem?"**

**"Ingenting, det är därför som det är en så stor nyhet. Man har inte fått fast dem. Pappa säger att det måste ha varit en mäktig ond trollkarl som kunde överlista Gringrotts.**

"Måste det verkligen ha varit det? Jag menar Sirius Black bröt sig ju ut ur Azkaban och det ska ju vara omöjligt och han hade varit där i 12 år och kan inte ha speciellt mycket krafter och ändå lyckades han med det, så egentligen borde vem som helst kunna bryta sig in på Gringrotts om man bara har planerat." Påpekar Harry med en kylig röst, arg för att hans gudfar hade fått spenderat 12 år i Azkaban.

"Sannerligen, mr Potter. Vi borde höja säkerheten." Funderar madam Bones och skriver ner något på tavlan

**Men man tror inte att de tog nånting, det är det som är det konstiga. Det är klart att alla blir skrämda när nånting sån här händer ifall du vet vem skulle ligga bakom det."**

**Harry funderade tyst fram och tillbaka på nyheten. Han började få en stickande känsla av rädsla varenda gång Du-Vet-Vem nämndes. Han antog att allt det här ingick när man trädde in i den magiska världen, men det skulle ha varit betydligt angenämare att säga Voldemort utan att bekymra sig.**

**"Vilka är med i ert quidditchlag?" Frågade Ron. **

Olivers ögon lyste upp på direkten.

**"Ähum… jag känner inte till några", erkände Harry.**

**Tre pojkar steg in och Harry kände omedelbart igen den i mitten: det var den bleke pojken från Madam Malkins klädbutik. Han tittade på Harry med betydligt större intresse än han hade visat borta i Diagongränden.**

"Dumma iller." Morrade Ron.

"Varför kallar du honom iller?" Frågade Remus och Tonks samtidigt.

"Eftersom det är det bästa minnet av mitt liv." Fnissade den rödhåriga pojken.

"Glöm inte studsar." Påminde Harry honom och imiterade en rörelse med handen, Hermione täckte sitt ansikte med en kudde hon trollat fram för att inte skratta högt.

Tonks tjurade. "Måste vi vänta med att få höra den här berättelsen."

"De pratar om en händelse i början av deras fjärde år." Skrattade Luna, och snart skrattade alla som visste om vad som hänt medan resten stirrade blankt.

**"Är det sant?" sade han. "Alla i tåget säger att Harry Potter sitter i den här kupén. Det är alltså du?" **

**"Ja", sade Harry.**

**Han betraktade de andra pojkarna. Båda två var tjocka och satta och såg oerhört elaka ut. Där de stod på varsin sida om den bleka pojken såg den ut som livvakter.**

"Det beror på att de jävlarna är." muttrade Ron. "Vi skulle inte vilja att dyrbara Draky får ont."

"Språk Ronald." Skällde Hermione innan hon log. "Spara svärorden till när de verkligen förtjänar det."

"Miss Granger, det var inte lämpligt alls." Förmanade McGonagall och stirrade på en av hennes bästa elever i chock, liksom många andra i salen. Remus skrattade.

**"Ja, det här är Crabbe och det där är Goyle", sade den bleka pojken vårdlöst då han märkte vart Harry tittade. "Och jag heter Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.**

**"Åh, detta är Crabbe och det är Goyle," sade den bleka pojken slarvigt, märkte då Harry såg. "Och mitt namn är Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." **

"Du citerade nyss James Bond, en karaktär för mugglare som är en spion med rätt att döda." Fnissar Katie.

**Ron gav ifrån sig en lätt hostning som kunde ha dolt en fnissning. Draco Malfoy såg på honom.**

**"Du tycker kanske att mitt namn är lustigt? Vem du är behöver man i varje fall inte fråga. Pappa talade m för mig att alla Weasleys har rött hår, fräknar och fler barn än de har råd med."**

"Din far kan ha tummen i örat på en inkompetent minister, men Arthur Weasley har tummen i örat på nästan alla andra." Muttrade Kingsley.

**Han vände sig till Harry igen.**

**"Du kommer snart att upptäcka att vissa trollkarlsfamiljer är bättre än andra, Potter. Du måste se till att du inte skaffar dig vänner av fel sort. Jag kan hjälpa dig med det." han höll fram handen för att skaka Harrys, men Harry tog den inte.**

**"Tack, men jag tror att jag alldeles själv kan se vilka som är av fel sort." sa han kyligt.**

"Jag förtjänade det, tack för att förminska mitt ego lite grann, antar jag." Suckade Malfoy så att alla hörde.

"Draky, är du sjuk?" Frågade Pansy och kramade honom om midjan.

"Nej." Snäste han åt henne, på dåligt humör.

**Draco Malfoy blev inte röd, men en skär skiftning visade sig på hans bleka kinder.**

**"Jag skulle vara försiktig om jag var du, Potter", sade han släpigt. "Om du inte är lite hövligare kommer du gå samma väg som dina föräldrar. De visste inte heller va som var bra för dem. Om du drar omkring i sällskap med slödder som Weasley och den där Hagrid kommer det färga av sig på dig."**

Harry hoppade snabbt över bordet och la en hand på tvillingarnas axlar för att inte få dem att attackera Malfoy vilket förvånansvärt funkade väldigt bra, Hermione tog hand om Ginny medan Ron tog hand om Bill och Charlie.

"Jag måste be om ursäkt till dig Pot… Harry, Hagrid och alla Weasleys. Jag borde inte ha sagt något och jag gav inte någon av er en chans utan litade bara på min far. Den här dagen har gett mig ett helt nytt ljus på saker, faktiskt så har jag fått ett nytt ljus på saker och ting sedan skolan startade." Sade Malfoy med en ursäktande röst och han var säker på att alla tappade hakan när han bad om ursäkt.

"Malfoy, vi måste prata i nästa långa paus." Sa Ron tillslut och Hermione och Harry nickade.

**Både Harry och Ron reste sig upp. Rons ansikte var lika rött som hans hår.**

**"Säg om det där", sade han.**

**"Jaså, tänker ni slås med oss va?" Hånlog Malfoy.**

**"Ja, om ni inte ger er i väg härifrån med detsamma", sade Harry, morskare än han kände sig, för Crabbe oh Goyle var mycket större än både han och Ron.**

**"Men vi har ingen lust att ge oss iväg, eller hur grabbar? Vi har ätit upp all vår mar och ni verkar fortfarande ha en del kvar."**

**Goyle sträckte sig efter chokladgrodorna bredvid Ron – Ron tog ett språng framåt, men innan han hade så mycket som petat på Goyle, gav Goyle ifrån sig ett fruktansvärt tjut.**

**Råttan Scabbers hängde från hans finger, med de vassa små tänderna djupt begravda i Goyles knoge – Crabbe och Malfoy backade undan medan Goyle vrålande svängde runt, runt med Scabbers, och när Scabbers till slut flög av fingret och slog i fönstret, försvann de alla tre samtidigt. Kanske de trodde att det fanns fler råttor på lur bland godsakerna, eller kanske de hade hört steg, för en sekund senare stod Hermione Granger inne i kupén**

"Enda saken han är bra för." Tänkte både Sirius och Remus.

**"Vad har ni haft för er här?" sade hon och tittade på godiset som låg utspritt över hela golvet oh Ron som lyfte upp Scabbers i svansen.**

**"Jag tror att han har tuppat av efter smällen han fick", sade Ron till Harry. Han tittade närmare på Scabbers. "Nej, jag kan inte tro det, han har somnat igen." och det hade han. "Har du träffat Malfoy förut?"**

**Harry berättade om deras möte i Diagongränden.**

**"Jag har hört talas om hans familj", sade Ron bistert. "De var bland de första som kom tillbaka till vår sida efter att Du-Vet-Vem hade försvunnit. Sa att de hade blivit förhäxade. Min pappa tror inte på det. han säger att Malfoys pappa inte behövde nån förevändning för att gå över på den mörka sidan." Han vände sig till Hermione. "Kan vi göra nånting för dig?"**

"Ledsen Mione." Sa Ron med Hermione rullade på sina ögon.

**"Det är bäst ni skyndar er att ta på era klädnader, jag har just varit längst fram i tåget för att fråga föraren och han säger att vi nästan är framme. Ni har väl inte slagits? Ni kommer att sitta illa till innan vi ens kommer dit!"**

"Inget nytt där." Påpekade Jack Sloper.

**"Scabbers har slagits, inte vi", sade Ron och gjorde en grimas åt henne. "Skulle du vilja vara vänlig och lämna oss medan vi klär om?"**

**"Visst, jag kom bara in hit för att folk utanför uppför sig väldigt barnsligt och rusar fram och tillbaka i korridorerna", sade Hermione med överlägsen röst. "Och du är förresten smutsig på näsan, vet du om det?"**

**Ron blängde på henne då hon gick.**

**Harry kikade ut genom fönstret. Det började bli mörkt. Han kunde se berg och skogar under en djupröd himmel. Tåget verkade mycket riktigt sakta farten.**

**Harry och Ron tog av sig jackorna och drog på sig sina långa svarta klädnader. Rons var lite för kort för honom, men kunde se hans gymnastikskor under den.**

**En röst ekade i tåget:**

**"Vi kommer fram till Hogwarts om fem minuter. Vill ni vara så vänliga och lämna ert bagage på tåget, det transporteras för sig till skolan."**

Remus börjar plötsligt le och många av de äldre lärarna blänger på honom medan de yngre också ler.

"Varför blänger ni på Remus för?" Frågade Tonks nyfiket de äldre lärarna.

"Någon förhäxade i fjärde året högtalarna så att de uppmanade alla att ställa till med så mycket problem de kunde under festen och självklart lyssnade alla." Sade McGonagall mellan sammanbitna tänder och fortsäter att blänga på Remus,

"Hej, jag var inte ensam. Jag hade hjälp utav mina två bästa vänner."

"Professor Lupin, var du en trubbelmakar när du gick i skolan."

"Det kan man säga antar jag, jag var väldigt ambitiös men det hjälper att slappna av med ett skämt emellanåt, och du behöver inte kalla mig professor, jag har inte varit det på två år." sade han med ett snett leende åt Blaise Zabini. Alla som kände till hur han var under sin skoltid fnös, ibland, snarare varannan dag om inte varje.

"Vänta, vad hände under festen då?" Frågade Demelza.

"Åh, matkrig, avbröt alla lärare som försökte prata,, förtrollningar, fyrverkerier och otroligt många produkter från Zonks, en utav de bästa festerna Hogwarts haft." Erkände han.

"Varför har inte vi tänkt på det?" Frågade tvillingarna varandra samtidigt.

**Harrys mage drog ihop sig till en knut av nervositet och han såg att Ron såg blek ut under fräknarna. De proppade fickorna fulla med det sista utav godiset och anslöt sig till skaran som trängdes i korridoren.**

**Råget saktade in och stannade slutligen. Folk banade sig fram mot dörren och ut på en liten, mörk perrong. Harry huttrade i den kalla nattluften. Sedan kom en lykta guppande över huvudet på eleverna och Harry hörde en välbekant röst:**

**"Förstaårselever hitåt! E allt som de ska, Harry?" Hagrids stora håriga ansikte log strålande mot honom över havet av huvuden.**

**"Kom me här, följ efter mig – några fler förstaåringar? See opp var ni går nu! Förstaårseleverna följer efter mig!"**

**Snavande oh halkande följde de efter Hagrid nerför något som verkade bara en brant, smal stig. Det var mörkt på båda sidorna om dem och Harry tänkte att det måste finnas tjocka träd där. Ingen sade just något. Neville, pojken som ideligen tappade bort sin padda, snörvlade till ett par gånger.**

"Jösses, Harry. Du får mig låta som en bebis." Muttrade Neville till sin vän, Harry ryckte på axlarna i ursäkt.

"Alla vet att du är riktigt modig." Försäkrade han.

**"Ni får strax se er första skymt av Hogwarts", ropade Hagrid över axeln, "bara runt kröken här.**

**"Det hördes ett högt "Ååååå!"**

**Den smala stigen hade plötsligt mynnat ut vid kanten av en väldigt svart sjö. På toppen av en hög klippa på andra sidan, med fönster som gnistrade mot den stjärnbeströdda himlen, reste sig ett väldigt slott med många tinnar och torn.**

"Du får det att låta så vackert." Suckade kvinnorna i salen.

**"Inte fler än fyra i varje båt!" Ropade Hagrid och pekade på en flotta av små båtar som låg i vattnet vid stranden. Neville och Hermione följde efter Harry och Ron ner i deras båt.**

"Ska jag säga till henne att jag allvarligt övervägt att knuffa ut henne vid den tidpunkten?" Muttrade Ron till sin bästa manliga vän.  
Harry fnös. "Hur mental är du?"

**"E alla i båtarna?" skrek Hagrid, som hade en båt för sig själv. "Då så – Framåt!"**

**Och flottan med småbåtar satte sig i rörelse, alla samtidigt, och gled över sjön som var slät som glas. Alla satt tysta och stirrade upp mot det väldiga slottet ovanför. Det tornade upp sig över dem medan de fördes allt närmare klippan där slottet stod.**

**"Ner me huvet!" vrålade hagrid då de första båtarna nådde fram till klippan.**

"Missade du den informationen mr Lupin? Frågade Flitwick med ett flin.

"Faktiskt inte, det var James som inte ducka vilket gjorde så att han, Sirius, jag och Peter hamnade i vattnet, jag hade inget att göra med det.

**De böjde allesammans på huvudet och de små båtarna förde dem genom en ridå av järnek som dolde en bred öppning i klippytan. De gled fram genom en mörk tunnel, som verkade föra dem rakt under slottet, tills de kom fram till en sorts underjordisk hamn, där de kravlade sig ur båtarna upp på klippor och småstenar.**

**"Hörru du där! E de här din padda?" sade Hagrid, som kontrollerade båtarna då folk klev ur dem.**

**"Trevor!" Skrek Neville glädjestrålande och höll fram händerna. Sedan klättrade de uppför en gång i klippan efter Hagrids lykta och kom till sist ut på slätt, fuktigt gräs alldeles i skuggan av slottet.**

**De gick uppför en stentrappa och skockade sig runt den enorma porten av ek.**

**"E alla här? Du där, har du din padda kvar?"**

**Hagrid höjde en jättelik näve och knackade tre gånger på slottsporten.**

"Det var allt."

"Urg, jag hatar cliffhangers." Muttradd Harry.

"Vem vill läsa nu?" frågade Dumbledore och höll upp boken.

* * *

AN: Så är kaptitlet klart, hoppas ni gillar det, för jag kände att det inte var så jättebra men jag behövde updatera och jag offrade värdeful sovtid som jag behöver och läxläsning för det här.


	11. Sorteringshatten

AN: Yterliggare ett kaptiel som är klart, all pluggning jag la ner lönade sig och jag fick 2 A:n och ett C, sen fick jag ett oförberett No prov till men det gick bra fast

jag inte hunnit jobba med just det. I alla fall tack till alla som lämnat reviver och gillat/följer min berättelse, det betyder mycket för mig. Tror att jag kan få upp ett

kaptiel till nästa vecka eftersom det nu är lov. Men måstte gå nu, sovöver kväll med kompisar, ha så kul när ni läser.

Ps: Jag äger inget här, alla karaktärer är J.K. Rowlings.

* * *

**Kapitel 7, Sorteringshatten.** Började Harry för att bli avbruten.

"Ursäkta mig miss Lovegood, men sist jag kollade var du en Ravenclaw, så var snäll och återvänd till ditt bord." Sade Umbitch med ett sliskigt leende.

"Men…"

"Inga men, gå tillbaka till ditt bord." Luna reser sig sorgset och börjar gå tillbaka mot sitt bord men Harry tar tag i hennes arm och drar till lite löst så att hon hamnar i hans knä.

"Mr Potter, vad tror du att du gör?"

"Luna är en vän till mig." Börjar Harry och många tittar mellan honom och Luna varsamt. "Nej, Luna är en av mina närmaste vänner. Hon sitter med oss."

"Men hon tillhör inte erat hus, mr Potter."

"Och, vi får lite skolanda och ingen husrivalitet om vi är vänner med personer från andra hus."

"Kanske det, men miss Lovegood ska sitta vid sitt bord under läsningen."

"Varför då? Luna har nästan inga vänner där, jag ser Luna ganska ofta ensam i korridoren, såvitt jag vet så är det bara tre stycken som faktiskt är vänner med henne i hennes hus, Padma, Terry, Anthony och alla utav dem går i femte året." Luna sjönk ihop lite. "Va inte ledsen Luna, du vet att Hannah och Susan gillar dig, Parvati, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione och jag gillar dig, du är en av mina närmaste vänner."

"Hej, glöm inte oss." Utbrister tvillingarna och Lee.

"Eller oss, Luna du är cool, och tänk bara på hur bra du är med alla trollformler." Utbrister Gryffindors jagare.

"Ifall hela mitt gamla team gillar dig måste du vara speciell, jag kanske inte känner dig, men jag tror att du är en väldigt bra vän." sade Oliver och log och fler ur D.A skulle ha fortsatt om de inte blivit avbrutna.

"Ursäkta mig, men hur kan två flickor i sjunde året och en flicka i sjätte året från Gryffindor veta om en flicka i fjärde året i Ravenclaw är bra på trollformler." Frågar Umbitch.

"Biblioteket, vi såg Luna öva en gång eller två." Svarade Alicia i samma söta röst.

"Tack, det betyder mycket, men jag borde gå tillbaka."

"Tänk inte ens tanken, du sitter med oss."

"Mr Potter det är inte ditt beslut."

"Vad ska du göra åt det? Döda mig? Ställ dig i så fall i kön, jag tror du har plats nummer femtioelva."

"Harry." Väste Remus ilsket.

"Straffkommendering ikväll mr Potter."

"Självklar Professor padda." Med de orden valde Harry att börja läsa, med Luna fortfarande i sitt knä som fnissade.

**Porten öppnades genast. Där stod en lång, svarthårig häxa i en smaragdgrön klädnad. Hon hade ett mycket strängt ansikte och Harrys första tanke var att här inte var någon som man satte sig upp mot.**

"Jag uppskattar känslan mr Potter, men varför i all sin dar envisas du med att göra det varje år?"

"Med all respekt, professorn. Jag har inget val och försökt se det från den positiva sidan, jag räddar åtminstone liv och är inte som tvillingarna eller marodörerna." Han flinar i slutet.

"Jag borde ge upp alla tankar om att du har ett lugnt år, eller hur." Suckar Tonks.

"Ehh, mitt sjätte och sjunde år kanske är lugnt, men med tanke på omständigheterna…"

**"Förstaårseleverna, professor McGonagall", sade Hagrid.**

**"Tack, Hagrid. Jag för dem vidare härifrån."**

**Hon sköt upp porten på vid gavel. Entréhallen var så stor att hela Dursleys hus hade kunnat få rum i den.**

"Varför skulle man vilja sätta ett hus i entrén?"

"Det vill man inte, det är bara för att man ska förstå hus stor hallen egentligen är."

**Stenväggarna lystes upp av flammande facklor precis som hos Gringrotts, taket var för högt för att man ens skulle kunna urskilja det, och en ståtlig marmortrappa mittemot dem ledde upp till de övre våningarna. **

"Väldigt imponerande men också en bit skrämmande, särskilt vid elva års ålder och om man aldrig varit på något ställe med stora lokaler." Påpekade Alisa eftertänksamt.

**De följde efter professor McGonagall över det stenlagda golvet. Harry kunde höra surret av hundratals röster från en dörröppning till vänster – resten av skolan måste redan vara här – men professor McGonagall visade in förstaårseleverna i ett tomt litet rum intill hallen. De trängde in sig där, stod lite närmare varandra än de annars skulle ha gjort och kikade sig nervöst omkring,**

**"Välkomna till Hogwarts", sade professor McGonagall. "Banketten inför terminsstarten börjar alldeles strax, men innan ni intar era platser i stora salen, ska ni sorteras in i era elevhem. Sorteringen är en mycket viktig ceremoni, därför att så länge ni är här kommer ert elevhem att vara ungefär som en familj för er inom Hogwarts väggar.**

"Bästa familjen någonsin." Harry flinade när han länkade armar med sina bästa vänner.

**Ni kommer att ha lektioner tillsammans med de övriga i ert hem, sova i hemmets sovsal och tillbringa er lediga tid i hemmets uppehållsrum.**

"Fritid är tänkt att användas överallt, inte bara i uppehållsrummet." Påpekade tvillingarna.

"Va i biblioteket." Hermione sade självklart det.

"Smyga ner till köket." Lee.

"Vandra runt i korridorerna." Fortsatte tvillingarna.

"Avslöja mysterier." Harry log,

**De fyra elevhemmen heter Gryffindor.**

Sagda bord jublade med glädje.

**Hufflepuff,**

"WOOO."

**Ravenclaw,**

"Huset med de kloka." sade Luna över jublet.

**och Slytherin.**

"För de listiga." Sade Alisa samtidigt som de som inte brydde sig så mycket om vad deras klasskamrater tänkt jublade.

**Varje hem har sin egen förnämliga historia och vart och ett av dem har tillbringat berömda häxor och trollkarlar. Under er tid som elever här på Hogwarts kommer era framgångar att vinna poäng åt ert elevhem, medan däremot alla era brott mot reglerna får det att förlora poäng.**

"De två fick definitivt inte det meddelandet." Sa Oliver och gestikulerade till Fred och George.

"Inte heller marodörerna." Muttra Flitwick högt.

"Eller mina bröder." Erkände mrs Weasley.

"Ha, jag slår vad om mitt liv om att det inte är något jämfört med de tre?" Ropade Dean ut och pekade på den gyllene trion.

"Tyvärr har mr Finnigan rätt." Muttrade McGonagall och gned sina tinningar medan alla andra lärare nickade vilket ledde till att nästan alla i salen vände sig för att titta på dem.

"Vad har ni gjort som är värre i McGonagalls och alla andra lärares böcker än marodörerna eller tvillingarna, båda paren." Krävde Kingsley och ställde frågan som var på allas tankar.

"Absolut ingenting." Svarade trion omedelbart samtidigt.

**I slutet av året belönas det hem som har flest poäng med elevhemspokalen – en stor ära. Jag hoppas att ni var och än ska bli till heder för det hem ni tillhör, vilket det än blir. Sorteringsceremonin äger rum om ett par minuter inför alla övriga i skolan. Jag föreslår att ni allesammans snyggar till er så mycket ni kan medan ni väntar.'**

"Samma tal som alltid ser jag, du använde exakt samma tal under mina sju år."

"Hur kan du veta det mr Lupin?"

"Jag och mina vänner ville veta om du hade ett nytt tal när vi började vårt andra år, och sen fortsatte vi bara att kontrollera varje år."

"Hur kunde…"

"Det kommer säkert komma fram någon gång, men för tillfället är det för mig att veta och för dig att lista ut, Minnie."

**Hennes blick dröjde en kort sekund vid Nevilles mantel, som satt fastknäppt under hans vänstra öra, och på Rons smutsiga näsa. Harry försökte nervöst platta till håret.**

"Stor chans att det ligger platt."

**"Jag kommer tillbaka när vi är färdiga att ta emot er", sade professor McGonagall. "Var snälla och vänta här tyst och stilla." Hon lämnade rummet. Harry svalde.**

**"Exakt hur går det till att sortera in oss i elevhemmen?" Frågade han Ron.**

**"Nåt slags prov, tror jag. Fred sa att det gör väldigt ont, men jag tror han skojade."**

"Ron, du borde lära dig att inte lyssna på tvillingarna." Suckade Bill.

"Jag litar på dem, även om de gillar att skämta, de ser till att jag mår bra hela tiden. Förresten, visste någon av er hur det gick till?"

"Pappa sa till mig, och jag berättade för Charlie. Ehh, jag vet inte hur Percy visste men han visste tydligen."  
"Han berättade för oss någon minut innan vi kom fram." Fred pekade på sig och sin tvilling.

"Mamma sa till mig." Ginny ryckte på sina axlar.

"Så jag var den enda som inte fick veta något?"

"Typ, vi tänkt, men tiden flög iväg och sen hittade vi dig inte i tid." Förklarade George.

**Harrys hjärta hoppade nästan ur bröstet på honom. Ett prov? Inför hela skolan? Men han kunde inte trollkonster än – vad i all världen skulle han bli tvungen att göra? Han hade inte väntat sig någonting sådant här i samma stund de anlände. Han tittade sig ängsligt omkring och märkte att alla andra också såg skräckslagna ut. Ingen sade någonting utom Hermione Granger, som viskade mycket fort alla trollformler hon hade lärt sig och undrade vilken hon skulle behöva.**

Kingsley höjde ett ögonbryn. "Hur många kunde du?"

"Jag tror hon räknade upp tjugo stycken." Svarade Harry och skickade sin vän ett flin.

**Harry ansträngde sig hårt för att inte lyssna på henne. Han hade aldrig varit nervösare, aldrig, inte ens den gången han kom hem till Dursleys med en rapport från skolan om att han på något vis hade förvandlat sin lärares hår till blått. **

Nästan alla i salen brast ut i skratt.

"Varför gjorde du det, Potter?" Skrattade Kingsley.

"Hon sade att hon ville ha mer färg och jag antar att jag missförstod." Hans erkännande fick folk att börja skratta igen men lärarna tittade oroligt på Harry när de såg honom sitta med nerböjt huvud mellan tvillingarna och diskutera något, innan Harry nickar och fortsätter att läsa.

"**Han höll ögonen fästa på dörren. Vilket ögonblick som helst nu skulle professor McGonagall komma tillbaka och föra honom till hans undergång.**"

"Så dramatisk." Demelza skakade på huvudet.

"Oroa dig inte, det blir värre."

"**Sedan hände något som fick honom att hoppa högt upp i luften – flera stycken bakom honom började skrika.**"

"Ah, spökena. De gillar att göra sina framträdanden så där." mr Weasley skrattar tyst.

"'**Vad i hela …?'**

**Han flämtade till. Och det gjorde alla runt omkring honom också. Ett tjugotal spöken hade just kommit inströmmande genom väggen längst bak. **

"De gör så varje år", sa professor McGonagall missnöjt. "Hur många gånger jag än byter plats så hittar de dit."

"Portätten har ögon och gillar att skvallra."

"Jo tackar, jag vet." Mumlade Sinistra.

**Pärlvita och lätt genomskinliga gled de genom rummet medan de pratade med varandra utan att kasta så mycket som en blick på förstaårseleverna. De verkade gräla. Ett av dem som såg ut som en tjock liten munk sade just:**

"Hufflepuffs spöke, den tjocke munken. Han är en sådan typ som alltid ler."

"Där har du fel. Han log aldrig när jag och mina vänner kom i närheten utav honom." Fös Remus och avbröt Amelia.

"Det kan något att göra med att ni alltid lurade honom och alla andra Hufflepuffs och satte upp hundratals med skämt runt dem!" Sade hon torrt.

"Han hatar oss med, valde ut oss som Peeves lärlingar första dagen." Log Lee.

'**Förlåta och glömma, tycker jag, vi borde ge honom en ny chans …'**"

"'**Min käre munkbroder, har vi inte gett Peeves alla chanser han förtjänar? Han ger oss allesammans dåligt rykte och ni vet ju att han inte ens är ett riktigt spöke – vad gör ni här förresten?'**"

"De är här för att skydda skolan och eleverna mot mörka krafter och otrolig fara." Viskade Fred i en mörk röst.

"**Ett spöke som bar pipkrage och åtsittande byxor hade plötsligt lagt märke till förstaårseleverna.**

**Ingen svarade.**

'**Nya elever!' sade Tjocke Munkbrodern och log brett mot dem allesammans. 'Ni väntar väl på att bli sorterade, antar jag?'**"

"**Några nickade stumt.**

'**Hoppas få se er i Hufflepuff!' sade Munkbrodern. 'Mitt gamla elevhem.'**

"Planerar dem det tror ni?" Frågade Orla Quirke.

"Självklart gör de det, Orla, som jag sa tidigare så lyssnade vi alltid på Minnies tal och spökerna kom alltid och diskuterar alltid samma sak."

"Remus, kan du allas namn på skolan?"

"Varför undrar du?"

"Du svarar alltid alla med deras förnamn. Så gör du det."

"Jag kan ha tagigt mig tid för att lära mig så många namn på skolan som möjligt. Men jag tror inte att jag kan alla."

'**Raska på och kom med nu', sade en skarp röst. 'Sorteringsceremonin ska just börja.'** **Professor McGonagall var tillbaka. Ett i taget svävade spökena bort genom väggen mittemot.**

'**Ställ upp er på led', sade professor McGonagall till förstaårseleverna, 'och följ mig.'**

**Harry, som tyckte det kändes som om hans ben på något mystiskt sätt hade förvandlats till bly, föll in i ledet efter en pojke med sandfärgat hår, **

"Det var du Seamus."

**med Ron bakom sig, och de tågade ut ur rummet, tillbaka tvärs över hallen och genom ett par dubbeldörrar in i Stora Salen.**

**Harry hade aldrig ens kunnat föreställa sig en sådan förunderlig och praktfull plats.**"

"**Den var upplyst av tusentals och åter tusentals levande ljus som svävade uppe i luften över fyra långa bord, där resten av eleverna satt. Borden var dukade med glänsande guldtallrikar och guldbägare. Längst upp i salen stod ytterligare ett långt bord där lärarna satt. Professor McGonagall ledde fram förstaårseleverna dit, så att de kom att stanna på ett led öga mot öga med de andra eleverna och med lärarna bakom sig. De hundratals ansiktena som stirrade på dem såg ut som bleka lyktor i det fladdrande skenet från ljusen. Fläckvis utspridda här och där bland eleverna lyste spökena som matt silver. Mest för att undvika alla de stirrande ögonen tittade Harry uppåt och såg ett sammetsliknande svart tak översållat med stjärnor. Han hörde Hermione viska:**

'**Det är förtrollat, så att det ska se ut som himlen utanför. Jag har läst om det i _Hogwarts, en historisk beskrivning._'**"

"Självklart. Hogwarts, en historia. Finns det något som inte står i den?"

"Vad som har hänt sedan ni tre kom till skolan kanske?" Föreslog Dean.

"Nej, det kommer att skrivas ner i boken så fort de slutat skolan, sanna mina ord." Lovade Angelina.

"Okej, vad sjutton har ni tre gjort?"

"Ähh, haft väldigt upptagna år, och inte på ett bra sätt alltid. Det är allt du får veta."

"**Det var svårt att tro att det fanns ett tak där över huvud taget och att Stora Salen inte helt enkelt öppnade sig mot himlen.**

**Harry tittade hastigt ner igen då professor McGonagall tyst placerade en fyrbent pall framför förstaårseleverna. Ovanpå pallen ställde hon en spetsig trollkarlshatt. Hatten var lagad och nött och förfärligt smutsig. Moster Petunia skulle inte ha släppt den innanför sina väggar.**

Freds och Georges ögon lyste upp. "Nej." Var allt McGonagall och mrs Weasley sa.

"Men kan vi inte…" "Nej"

"Men snälla."

"Svaret är och kommer alltid vara ner Fred och George." Mrs Weasley stängde samtalet.

**_Kanske de måste försöka förtrolla fram en kanin ur den_****, tänkte Harry uppjagat, det verkade vara den sortens hatt –**"

"En illusion som mugglare använder och lurar ögonen så att man tror att det är magi." Förklarade Burbage.

"**och eftersom han märkte att alla i salen nu stirrade på hatten, stirrade även han på den. Under ett par ögonblick rådde det fullständig tystnad. Sedan ryckte hatten till. En lång reva nära brättet öppnades på vid gavel som en mun – och hatten började sjunga:**"

"Sjung Harry. Sjung." Skrek tvillingarna.

"Nej, jag visste att det var därför jag skulle läsa. Jag tänker inte sjunga." Sade han bestämt och började läsa men missade tvillingarnas blick.

"**_Ni tycker kanske inte jag är vacker,_**

"Oroa dig inte, vi tycker inte det."

**_Men döm ej efter vad ni ser idag,_**

"Okej, vi ska försöka."

**_Jag lovar äta upp mig själv om ni_**

"Det måste jag se."

**_Kan finna någon hatt mer klok än jag._**

"Vi ska hitta en smartare hatt."

"Kan ni två bara hålla käften?"

"Om du sjunger. Om inte fortsätter vi."

"Okej, jag börjar om då. men ingen avbryter mig, okej." Harry harklade sig nervöst.

"**_Ni tycker kanske inte jag är vacker,_**

**_Men döm ej efter vad ni ser idag,_**

**_Jag lovar äta upp mig själv om ni_**

**_Kan finna någon hatt mer klok än jag._**

**_Behåll ni gärna era svarta plommonstop,_**

**_Och era höga hattar som ser fina ut_**

**_För jag är Hogwartshatten Som Sorterar_**

**_Och därför slår jag alla andra utan prut._**

**_Det finns ej något dolt i era tankar_**

**_Som inte genast jag kan uppenbara,_**

**_Sätt mig på huvudet, och jag skall säga_**

**_I vilket hem ni helst bör vara._**

**_Ni kanske passar bäst i Gryffindor,_**

**_Där folk med mod i bröstet lever,_**

**_Vars djärvhet, kraft och tapperhet_**

**_Dem skiljet ut från mängden av elever;_**

**_Ni kanske hemma hör i Hufflepuff,_**

**_Där rättvisa och sanning styr,_**

**_Ja, Hufflepuffarna är trogna och lojala_**

**_Och aldrig någon möda skyr;_**

**_Måhända är ert hem det visa Ravenclaw,_**

**_Ty den som lärd och kvicktänkt är_**

**_Och har ett gott och klart förstånd_**

**_Skall alltid sina likar finna där;_**

**_Eller måhända är ni i Slytherin_**

**_Skall era sanna vänner finna,_**

**_Där sluga rävar nyttjar alla knep_**

**_Att sina mål och syften vinna._**

**_Så sätt nu hatten på! Förfäras ej!_**

**_Grips ej av frossa! Ty jag kan lova_**

**_Att (fast jag inga har) ni är i säkra händer,_**

**_För jag, jag är en Hatt Med Tankegåva!_**"

Alla stirrade på Harry när han avslutade låten och det var knäppt tyst.

"Jag var väl inte så dålig var jag?" Frågar han oroligt.

"Nej, Harry. Du var otrolig. Vart lärde du dig att sjunga?"

"Av mig själv. Jag sjunger ibland när jag jobbar på Privet Drive, men jag har fått höra att jag inte kan sjunga så…"

"Inte kan sjunga. Skitsnack.

"**Hela salen bröt ut i smattrande applåder då hatten avslutade sin sång. Den bugade för vart och ett av de fyra borden och blev sedan alldeles stilla igen.**  
'**Så det enda vi behöver göra är att prova hatten!' viskade Ron till Harry. 'Jag ska döda Fred, han höll på och dillade om att slåss mot ett troll.'**"

Trions ögon vidgades stort när de insåg vad Ron hade sagt.

"Du kanske är lite utav en siare, Ron." Skämtade Harry tillsist.

"**Harry log svagt. Ja, att prova en hatt var mycket bättre än att behöva utföra en trollkonst, men han önskade ändå att de kunde fått prova den utan att alla tittade på. Hatten verkade begära en hel del; för ögonblicket kände sig Harry varken modig eller kvicktänkt eller någonting alls åt det hållet. Om bara hatten hade nämnt ett elevhem för folk som kände sig lite illa till mods, skulle det ha varit det rätta för honom.**"

"Och alla andra."

"Fel. Tvillingarna skulle få vara i ett eget hus då. De var inte nervösa alls."

"**Professor McGonagall steg nu fram med en lång pergamentrulle i handen.**

'**När jag ropar upp ert namn, sätter ni på er hatten och slår er ner på pallen för att bli sorterad', sade hon. 'Abbot, Hannah!'**"

"Wooo, heja Hannah." Avbröt Harry sig själv glatt och studsade.

"Ehh, vad är det med Harry?" Frågar Hannah försiktigt.

"Oroa dig inte, han blir så här ibland. Han kommer bli normal snart." Skrattade Hermione.

"**En flicka med rosigt ansikte och blonda råttsvansar snubblade fram ur ledet, tog på sig hatten, som föll rakt ner över ögonen på henne, och satte sig på pallen. Ett ögonblicks paus …**

'**HUFFLEPUFF!' ropade hatten.**

"Woo, go Hannah, fortsätt göra ditt hus stolt." Jublade Harry igen och fick sällskap med resten utav D.A. och Hufflepuffbordet.

**Hufflepuffarna vid bordet till höger jublade och klappade i händerna då Hanna gick och satte sig hos dem. Harry såg att Tjocke Munkbroderns spöke vinkade glatt till henne.**

'**Bones, Susan!'**

"Woo, heja Susan."

"Ska han göra så åt alla?"

"Det beror på, Harry vad åt du i pausen förut?"

**"****Ett chokladkort och Droobles bästa bubbelgum." Svarade han med ett flin.**

**"Det kommer ta en stund, när han blandar de två och äter de samtidigt blir han lite konstig. Men det är inget farligt. Ganska underhållande faktiskt." Skrattar Ron.**

'**HUFFLEPUFF!' ropade hatten igen, och Susan skuttade i väg och satte sig bredvid Hannah.**

'**Boot, Terry!'**

'**RAVENCLAW!'**

"Heja Terry." D.A. började nu vänja sig vid hans utbrott och anslut sig och jublade.

**Bord nummer två från vänster applåderade den här gången; flera medlemmar i Ravenclaw reste sig upp och skakade hand med Terry då han anslöt sig till dem.**

'**Brocklehurst, Mandy' kom också till Ravenclaw men 'Brown, Lavender' blev den första nya Gryffindorren** **och bordet längst bort till vänster bröt ut i vilda hejarop; Harry kunde se hur Rons tvillingbröder busvisslade.**

Som de gjorde nu över Harrys och D.A. jubel.

**Efter dem kom 'Bulstrode, Millicent', som hamnade i Slytherin.**"

"**Kanske det var inbillning från Harrys sida, efter allt han hade hört om Slytherin, men han tyckte att de såg ut att vara en otrevlig skara.**"

"Nej, det är inte din inbillning, det är bara sanningen."

"Självklart finns det undantag, som Greengrass systrarna. De är riktigt vackra…"

"Men inte så vackra som Katie och Angela dock." Förklarade tvillingarna.

"**Han började känna sig illamående nu. Han kom ihåg hur han hade valts ut till tävlingslagen under idrottslektionerna i sin gamla skola. Han hade alltid valts sist, inte för att han inte dög, utan för att ingen ville tro att Dudley skulle tro att de gillade honom.**"

"'**Finch-Fletchley, Justin!'**

"Go Justin. Gör dem stolta."

"Borde vi berätta att det här var för fem år sedan?"

"Nej, låt honom bete sig så där, han har varit så alvarlig sedan turneringen. Låt honom ha kul." Viskade Susan till Justin.

'**HUFFLEPUFF!'**

**Ibland, lade Harry märke till, ropade Hatten ut elevhemmet med en gång, men andra gånger tog det en liten stund för den att avgöra saken. 'Finnigan, Seamus', den sandhårige pojken närmast Harry i ledet, satt nästan en hel minut på pallen innan hatten förklarade honom vara en Gryffindor.**"

"Vart ville den placera dig."

"I Hufflepuff ett tag."

"'**Granger, Hermione!'**"

"Och låt oss presentera den smartaste häxan på Hogwarts, min yster Hermione Granger." Jublade Harry under skratt.

"**Hermione nästan sprang fram till pallen och drog ivrigt ner hatten över huvudet. **

'**GRYFFINDOR!' ropade hatten. Ron stönade.**"

"Jag är ledsen Mione, jag kände dig inte…"

"Det är okej Ron. Jag var väldigt bossig då…"

"Varför hamnade du inte i Ravenclaw?"

"Eftersom jag är mer modig än smart och hör hemma i Gryffindor."

"**En hemsk tanke slog Harry, så som hemska tankar alltid gör när man är väldigt nervös. Tänk om han inte blev vald över huvud taget?**"

"Det är omöjligt."

"Men ingen förklarade det för mig, allt jag visste om trollkarsvärlden var det jag hittade i mina böcker."

"**Tänk om han bara satt där med hatten över ögonen i evigheter, tills professor McGonagall slet av den från huvudet på honom och sade att det tydligen hade skett ett misstad och det var bäst att han tog tåget tillbaka?**

"Jag skulle nog ha rymt då, inte en chans att jag skulle återvända dit frivilligt."

**När Neville Longbottom, pojken som hela tiden tappade bort sin padda, ropades upp, ramlade han omkull på väg till pallen. **

Remus började skratta och Neville såg på sårad vilket Remus snabbt märkte.

"Var inte ledsen Neville, jag skrattar inte åt dig, det är bara det att din mamma gjorde samma sak… fast hon gjorde en kullebyta också."

"Verkligen." Frågar Neville intresserad.

"Ja, hon var väldigt klumpig när hon gick i skolan men med Franks hjälp blev hon mycket mer självsäker och klarade auror testen med galans."

"Så du kände mina föräldrar?"

"Franks umgicks ofta med mig ja, och Alice var en av Lilys bästa vänner. Men jag trodde du visste om det." Neville skakade på huvudet. "Det verkar som om jag om jag får ta och berätta mer om dem någon gång."

**Det tog en lång stund för hatten att bestämma vart Neville hörde. När den till sist ropade "GRYFFINDOR" sprang Neville iväg med hatten kvar på huvudet och fick lov att överlämna den till 'MacDougal, Morag.'**"

"Den ville sätta mig i Hufflepuff men jag ville vara i samma hus som mina föräldrar.

"**Malfoy kom framsvassande när hans namn ropades ut och fick omedelbart sin önskan uppfylld. Hatten hade nätt och jämnt rört vid**

**hans huvud förrän den vrålade: 'SLYTHERIN!'**"

"**Malfoy gick bort och förenade sig med sina vänner Crabbe och Goyle med en självbelåten min.**

"Varför du gjorde inget?" Frågade Dennis men fick inget svar förutom en irriterad blick.

**Det var inte många personer kvar nu.**

**Moon …, Nott …, Parkinson …, sedan ett par tvillingsystrar, 'Patil', och 'Patil' …, sedan 'Perks, Sally-Anne' … och sedan, äntligen …**

"Heja Parvati och Padma. Ni äger."

'**Potter, Harry!'**"

"Onej, det är jag. Kan vi hoppa över det här?" Frågade Harry lite lugnare nu när effekten från godiset började gå över.

"**Då Harry steg fram, bröt det plötsligt ut viskningar som små väsande eldar runtom i hela salen.**

'**Var det _Potter_ hon sa?'**

'**_Den_ Harry Potter?'**"

"Nej det är den där andra Harry Potter som ser exakt likadan ut och också bor på Privet Drive 4 i ett skåp. Klart att det är han." Sade Luna sarkastiskt från Harrys knä där hon satt för tillfället och de som hörde henne började skratta.

"**Det sista Harry såt innan hatten föll ner över ögonen på honom var hur alla i hela salen sträckte på halsen för att få sig en ordentlig titt på honom. I nästa sekund tittade han på den svarta insidan av hatten. Han väntade.**

'**Hmm', sade en tunn röst i hans öra. 'Svårt. Mycket svårt.**"

""**Massor med mod, ser jag.**

"För att han är den modigaste som finns." Sa Ron och Hermione.

**Inget dåligt huvud heller. Det finns begåvning, ja, du store tid, det vill jag lova –**

"Jäpp, han är smart."

"Verkligen, det är inte något jag märkt." Hånade Snape.

"Han använder sin intelligens till mer viktiga saker för tillfället."

**och en stark längtan att visa sin duglighet, det var verkligen intressant … Så var ska jag placera dig?'**"

"Gryffindor." Jublade hans bord.

"**Harry grep hårt om kanterna på pallen och tänkte: _Inte Slytherin, inte Slytherin._**"

'**Jaså, inte Slytherin?' sade den tunna rösten. 'Är du säker på det? Du skulle kunna bli stor, ska du veta, allt som krävs finns här i ditt huvud, och Slytherin skulle kunna hjälpa dig på vägen till storhet, det är det ingen tvekan om **

"Du hamnade nästan i Slytherin med?"

"Ja, ni två med?"

"Ja, vi hotade hatten med att han aldrig mer skulle få en lugn paus om vi hamnade där. Han verkade ta oss på alvar."

"Jag skulle ha dödat mig själv om han hamnat i Slytherin." Viskade Snape.

"Jag vet inte varför folk ser förvånade ut. Harry är lojal, smart, modig och slug. Egenskaper från varje hus. Det är mycket bra egenskaper hos en person." Sade Luna.

"Antar det här förklarar varför du flippade ut förra året."

"Så ni är inte arga?"

"Självklart inte,"

**– nej? Nåja, om du är säker på det … är det bäst att det blir GRYFFINDOR!'**"

"Woo, det bästa huset för dig."

"**Harry hörde hur hatten ropade ut det sista ordet till hela salen. Han tog av sig den och gick på ostadiga ben mot Gryffindorbordet. Han var så lättad över att över huvud taget ha blivit vald och inte placerad i Slytherin att han knappt märkte att han fick det högsta bifallet hittills. Prefekten Percy steg upp och skakade kraftigt hans hand, medan Weasley tvillingarna skrek:**

'**Vi fick Potter! Vi fick Potter!'**"

"Vilket de gjorde igen medan de dansade omkring.

"**Harry slog sig ner mitt emot spöket i pipkragen som han hade sett tidigare. Spöket klappade honom på armen och gav Harry en plötslig, hemsk känsla av att just ha dykit ner i en hink med iskallt vatten.**"

"Hatar den känslan. Jag undrar ibland ifall de gör det med flit." Mumlar Susan.

"**Han kunde se Honnörsbordet tydligt nu. Vid änden närmast honom satt Hagrid, som fångade hans blick och gjorde tummen upp åt honom. Harry log brett tillbaka. Och där, i mitten av Honnörsbordet, i en stor guldstol, satt Albus Dumbledore. Harry kände genast igen honom från kortet han dragit fram ur Chokladgrodan på tåget. Dumbledores silverhår var det enda i hela salen som lyste lika ljust som spökena. Harry upptäckte också professor Quirrell, den nervöse unge mannen från Den Läckande Kitteln. Han såg mycket speciell ut i en stor purpurfärgad turban.**"

Trion grimaserade nu när de visste vad som hade funnits under den.

"**Och nu var det bara tre stycken kvar som skulle sorteras in. 'Thomas, Dean', en svart pojke som till och med var längre än Ron, anslöt sig till Harry vid Gryffindorbordet.**

"Woo, Dean, världens bästa tecknare." Jublar Harry igen.

"När sa du att effekten skulle gå över?" Frågar Parvati oroligt.

"Det borde vara över när kapitlet tar slut, och då kommer han inte prata mycket på ett tag för att han i princip skämt ut sig för hela skolan."

'**Turpin, Lisa' fick bli en Ravenclaw och sedan var det Rons tur. Han var grönblek vid det här laget.**"

"**Harry korsade fingrarna under bordet och en sekund senare hade hatten ropat: 'GRYFFINDOR!'**"

"Min bästa vän."

"'**Bra gjort, Ron, alldeles utmärkt', sade Percy Weasley pompöst och böjde sig fram över Harry** **medan 'Zabini, Blaise' utropades till Slytherin.**

** Professor McGonagall rullade ihop sitt pergamentpapper och tog med sig Sorteringshatten därifrån.**

**Harry tittade ner på sin tomma guldtallrik. Han hade först nu insett hur hungrig han var. Pumpapastejerna kändes som evigheter sedan.**

"Det gör de alltid." Sade Fred och de flesta höll med honom.

**Albus Dumbledore hade rest sig upp. Han strålade mot eleverna och slog brett ut med armarna, som om ingenting kunde ha gjort honom gladare än att se dem alla där.**"

Harry blängde bara på honom.

"'**Välkomna!' sade han. 'Välkomna till ett nytt år på Hogwarts! Innan vi börjar vår festmåltid, skulle jag vilja säga ett par ord. Och så här lyder de: Dumbom! Lipsill! Stolle! Tokskalle!** '**Tack ska ni ha!'**

De vuxna som inte varit närvarnade stirrade på rektorn misstroget.

"Fint tal Albus." Sade Kingsley tillslut med ryckande mungipor medan Umbridge skrev ilsket på sitt skrivblock.

"Ett av mina bästa."

**Han satte sig ner igen. Alla klappade i händerna och jublade. Harry visste inte om han skulle skratta eller inte.**

'**Är han … lite tokig?' frågade han Percy tvekande.**

"Inte bar lite helt och hållet galen." muttrar Harry för sig själv.

'**Tokig?' sade Percy obekymrat. 'Han är ett geni! Den avgjort bäste trollkarlen i hela världen! Men visst är han lite tokig. Potatis, Harry?'**

**Harry bara gapade. Serveringsfaten framför honom dignade nu av mat. Han hade aldrig sett så många rätter han tyckte om på ett enda bord: rostbiff, stekt kyckling, fläskkotletter och lammkotletter, korvar, bacon och stekt kött, kokt potatis, stekt potatis, pommes frites, Yorkshirepuddingar, ärtor, morötter, köttsås, ketchup och, av någon underlig anledning, pepparmintskarameller.**"

"Det låter gott." Mumlade Ron och Hermione satte en hand för munnen.

"**Dursleys hade aldrig låtit Harry svälta precis,**"

"Exakt vad är din definition utav att svälta mr Potter?"

"Ehh, ingen mat alls på flera veckor och inget vatten heller…" Svarade han försiktigt.

"Du och vi två ska ha en stor diskussion om vad svälta betyder." Konstaterar tvillingarna.

"Oh toppen, ytligare en sak att lägga till på min att göra lista."

"Vad har du mer?" Frågade Fred den här gången.

"Snacka med tre olika personer, shoppa, förhör, undersökning, diskussion med er och lite andra saker."

"**men han hade aldrig fått lov att äta så mycket han önskade. Allt som Harry verkligen ville ha hade Dudley tagit, även om det gjorde honom illamående. Harry lassade på sin tallrik med en smakbit av allting utom pepparmintskaramellerna och började äta. Alltsammans smakade härligt.**

'**Det där ser verkligen gott ut', sade spöket i pipkragen sorgset och såg på när Harry skar upp sitt kött.**"

"'**Kan ni inte …?'**

"Han är ett spöke Potter, det är klart han inte kan äta." Hånlog Snape.

"Med all respekt", sade han sarkastiskt "så ville jag bara vara trevlig."

'**Jag har inte ätit på nästan fyra hundra år', sade spöket. 'Jag behöver förstås inte göra det, men man saknar det verkligen. Jag har visst inte presenterat mig? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington till din tjänst. Spöke hemmahörande i Gryffindortornet.'**

"Bästa spöket någonsin." Sade Harry och sagda spöke log mot honom.

'**Jag vet vem ni är!' sade Ron plötsligt. 'Mina bröder har berättat för mig om er, ni är Nästan Huvudlöse Nick!'**"

"'**Jag skulle _föredra_ att ni kallar mig Sir Nicholas de Mimsy …', började spöket stelt, men den rödblonde Seamus Finnigan avbröt honom. **

'**_Nästan_ huvudlös? Hur kan ni vara _nästan_ huvudlös?'**"

"**Sir Nicholas såg ytterst sur ut, som om deras lilla samtal inte alls tog den riktning han ville.**

"Nej, det går precis i den riktning han vill." Log Tonks. "Jag har pratat med honom ett antal gånger, min bästa vän var trots allt i Gryffindor." Förklarade hon.

'**Så _här_', sade han irriterat. Han grep tag i sitt vänsteröra och drog. Hela huvudet vippade av från halsen och föll ner på axeln som om det satt på gångjärn. Någon hade tydligen försökt halshugga honom, men inte gjort det ordentligt. **

"Bra sätt att få en att tappa aptiten." Sade Luna glatt.

**Med en belåten min då han såg deras förbluffade ansiktsuttryck knyckte Nästan Huvudlöse Nick tillbaka huvudet på halsen, hostade och sade:**

'**Jaha ja, ni nya Gryffindors! Jag hoppas ni tänker hjälpa oss att vinna elevhemsmästerskapen i år? Gryffindor har aldrig varit utan seger under en så lång tid. Slytherin har vunnit pokalen sex år i rad!**"

"Och det gjorde vi allt. Tack vare trion här och Neville första året, Ron och Harry andra året. Alla i tredje och alla i fjärde och i år ligger vi under lite då…"

"Hej, Hermione hjälpte till i andra året med."

"**Blodige Baronen håller på att bli nästan outhärdlig – han är Slytherins spöke.'**

**Harry tittade bort mot Slytherinbordet och såg ett fasansfullt spöke sitta där, med tomma stirrande ögon, ihåligt ansikte och en klädnad fläckad av silverfärgat blod.**"

"**Han satt närmast intill Malfoy som inte såg särskilt belåten ut med bordsplaceringen, vilket gladde Harry.**

'**Hur har han blivit så nerblodad?' frågade Seamus ytterst intresserat.**

'**Jag har aldrig frågat', sade Nästan Huvudlöse Nick finkänsligt.**

"Du råkar inte veta?" frågade Harry och vände sig mot Remus.

"Det är en sak som jag inte vet om, vi blev jagade runt hela skolan resten utav dagen för att vi frågade honom."

"Det var en intressant dag." Sade Blodige Baronen med ett smalt leende.

"Pro… Remus, wow det känns konstigt, i alla fall vilka menar du när du säger vi?"

"Mig själv, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew och Sirius Black."

"Verkligen, så du var vän med honom, Sirius?"

"Min bästa vän. Men vi borde fortsätta om vi ska bli klara någon gång."

**När alla hade ätit så mycket de orkade, försvann resterna av maten från tallrikarna och lämnade dem lika skinande rena som innan. Ett ögonblick senare dök efterrätterna upp. Glassportioner i alla smaker man kunde tänka sig, äppelpajer, sirapstårtor, chokladbakelser och syltmunkar, sockerkaka med vaniljkräm och grädde, jordgubbar, brylépudding, rispudding …**"

"**Medan Harry tog för sig av sirapstårtan, övergick samtalsämnet till deras familjer.**

'**Jag är hälften av varje', sade Seamus. 'Min pappa är en Mugglare. Mamma talade inte om för honom att hon var en häxa förrän de redan var gifta. Ganska otäck chock för honom.'**

"**De andra skrattade. **

'**Och du då, Neville, hur är det med din familj?', sade Ron.**

'**Jo, jag har växt upp hos min farmor och hon är en häxa', sade Neville,**"'**men familjen trodde jättelänge att jag var helt och hållet en Mugglare. Gammelfarbror Algie försökte hela tiden överrumpla mig och tvinga fram lite magi ur mig – han knuffade ner mig från änden på piren i Blackpool en gång, jag var nära att drunkna **

"Vad!" Skrek McGonagall i chock. "Vad tänkte den mannen?" Neville sjönk ihop i sin stol. "Jag kommer definitivt ha ett samtal med Augusta om det här."

"Professorn, det är inte nödvändigt."

"Inte nödvändigt" Vad är det med Gryffindors att inte tycka det är nödvändigt? Jag kommer prata med både din farmor och Algie, det här är alvarligt.

"Jag vill gärna vara närvarnade då, Minerva. Jag var trots allt väldigt bra vän med Frank och Alice var som en kusin eller en syster med."

"Jag vet att min mamma kommer vilja vara närvarande vid det också. Hon har skuldkänslor och kände också Frank och Alice." Inflikade Tonks.

"Skuldkänslor?" Tänkte Neville förvirrat.

"Hon är syster med Bellatrix, Si… ehh… Remus berättade det för mig i somras." Viskade Harry. "Ja, jag vet och efter fjärde boken kommer hela skolan veta om det."

**– men ingenting hände förrän jag var åtta år. Gammelfarbror Algie kom hem på te och han höll mig hängande i vristerna utanför ett fönster på övervåningen när min gammelmoster Enid bjöd honom på en maräng och han oavsiktligt släppte taget. Men jag studsade, hela vägen ner genom trädgården och ut på vägen. De blev verkligt förtjusta allihop, Farmor grät, så glad var hon.**"

"Jag tror mer hon grät för att du var säker, Neville." Hermione skakade på huvudet.

"Det låter värre nu när jag hör det i efterhand, jag reagerade knappt då." Tänkte Harry.

"**Och ni skulle ha sett deras ansikten när jag blev antagen här, de trodde att jag kanske inte hade tillräcklig magisk kraft för att få komma in, förstår ni. Farbror Algie blev så belåten att han köpte en padda åt mig.**"

"**På andra sidan av Harry pratade Percy Weasley och Hermione om lektioner ('Jag hoppas _verkligen_ att de börjar med detsamma, det finns så mycket att lära sig, jag är särskilt intresserad av Förvandlingskonst, du vet, att förvandla nånting till nånting annat, det lär vara särskilt svårt förstås … Man börjar i liten skala, bara tändstickor till nålar och såna saker …')**

"Självklart."

**Harry, som började känna sig varm och sömnig, tittade upp mot Honnörsbordet igen. Hagrid tog djupa klunkar ur sin bägare. Professor McGonagall pratade med professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, i sin löjliga turban, pratade med en lärare med flottigt svart hår,** **krokig näsa, och gul hy.**"

"Det är på pricken." Skrattar Ginny.

"**Det hände väldigt plötsligt. Den kroknäste läraren tittade förbi Quirrells turban rakt in i Harrys ögon, och en skarp, brännande smärta sköt tvärs genom ärret på Harrys panna.**"

"Va!"

"Oroa er inte, man vänjer sig." Försäkrade Harry men ingen verkade lugnad.

"'**Aj!' Harry satte hastigt handen för pannan.**

'**Vad är det?' frågade Percy.**

'**Ing-ingenting.''**

"Stackars Harry, han har stått ut med så mycket." Tänkte Percy sorgset.

**Smärtan hade försvunnit lika snabbt som den kommit. Svårare att skaka av sig var känslan Harry hade fått när han såg lärarens blick, en känsla av att han inte alls tyckte om Harry.**

"Nej, vi är bästa kompisar och dricker te på lördagar." Sade Harry sarkastiskt.

'**Vem är den där läraren som talar med professor Quirrell?' frågade han Percy.**

'**Jaså, känner du redan professor Quirrell? Inte konstigt att han ser så nervös ut, för det där är professor Snape.**"

"**Han undervisar i Trolldryckskonst, men han vill egentligen inte göra det – alla vet att han är ute efter Quirrells jobb. Han vet en förfärlig massa om Svartkonster, Snape.'**

"**Harry betraktade honom en stund, men Snape såg inte på honom någon mer gång.**

"Tack och lov för det."

**Till slut försvann efterrätterna också och professor Dumbledore reste sig igen. Det blev tyst i salen.**

'**Ähum … bara ett par ord till nu när vi alla fått näring och blivit vattnade. Jag har några saker att meddela er inför terminsstarten. Förstaårseleverna bör lägga märke till att skogen på området är förbjuden mark för alla elever. Och det skulle inte skada några av våra äldre elever att också komma ihåg det.**"

"**Dumbledores gnistrande ögon blixtrade till i riktning mot tvillingarna.**

Molly blängde på tvillingarna.

"Hej, bläng inte bara på oss, rektorn ögon blixtrar nu också i Harrys, Ron och Hermiones riktning."

"De gör vad?" Frågade Remus lugnt.

"Vi kan ha varit i skogen ett antal gånger."

"Harry, vet du inte hur farligt det kan vara, och det är en skillnad på dig och mig." Lägger han till efter Harrys blick.

'**Jag har också blivit ombedd av vaktmästaren, mr Filch, att påminna er alla om att inga trollkonster bör utövas i korridorerna på rasterna.**

"Finns det någon som läst den?"

"Jag har." Svarade Harry. "Vad, då vet jag vad man inte får göra och om jag vill ställa till med problem eller göra upptåg så vet jag vad jag borde göra, listan är egentligen något som ger en idéer, fast jag har inte haft tid att göra något än…"

"Oh Merlin, jag visste listan var en dålig ide."

**Uttagningarna till Quidditchlagen kommer att göras under andra veckan på terminen. Alla som är intresserade av att spela för sitt elevhem kontaktar madam Hooch.**

**Och till sist måste jag tala om för er att i år är tredje våningens korridor på höger sida förbjudet område för alla som inte vill dö en mycket plågsam död.**"

"Vad?" Frågade de vuxna i shock. "Vad är det som är så farligt att du var tvungen att blockera?" Krävde Bill.

"**Harry skrattade, men han var en av de få som gjorde det.**

'**Han är väl inte seriös?'**"**mumlade han till Percy.**

'**Det är han säkert', sade Percy och såg ogillande på Dumbledore. 'Det är konstigt, för han brukar alltid ge oss ett skäl till varför vi inte är tillåtna att gå någonstans – skogen är fylld av farliga vilddjur, det vet alla. Jag tycker verkligen att han kunde ha talat om det för oss prefekter åtminstone.'**

"Varför var jag så uppblåst?"

'**Och låt oss nu, innan vi går och lägger oss, sjunga skolsången!' ropade Dumbledore. Harry lade märke till att de andra lärarnas leenden hade blivit ganska stela.**"

Alla lärare förbannade Harrys uppmärksamhet.

"**Dumbledore svängde lätt med sin trollstav som om han försökte skaka av en fluga från änden och ett långt gyllene vand flög ut från den. Det höjde sig i luften ovanför borden och snodde sig som en orm till ord.**

'**Alla väljer sin älsklingsmelodi', sade Dumbledore, 'och så sätter vi igång!'**

**Och skolan skrålade:**"

"Ingen utom jag sjunger okej, Tonks hjälp mig här, vi kör en duett."

"Okej."

"'**_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_**

**_Vare sig vi är gamla och flints_**

**_Eller unga med skrubbsår på knäna,_**

**_Var snäll och se till att vi nånting oss lär._**

**_Med saker som är intressanta för oss_**

**_Behöver vi fylla vårt huvud och sinne_**

**_För nu är där tomt, ja, mest bara luft_**

**_Och fluglik och tussar av dam där inne._**

**_Ge oss tillbaka allt det som vi glömt_**

**_Och lär oss sånt som till nytta kan bli,_**

**_Så ska vi plugga tills ögonen blöder._**

**_Gör bara ditt bästa, och resten gör vi.'_**"

"Vi lät ganska bra, vi kan starta ett band." Fnissar Tonks.

"**Alla avslutade sången olika fort. Till sist var det bara Weasley tvillingarna kvar som tillsammans sjöng en långsam begravningsmarsch. Dumbledore dirigerade de sista** **raderna de sjöng med sin trollstav, och när de hade slutat, var han en av dem som applåderade högst.**

'**Å, musik', sade han och torkade sig i ögonen. 'En förtrollning som går utanpå allt annat vi gör här. Och nu är det dags för sängen. Kila iväg med er!'**

**Gryffindors nybörjarelever följde efter Percy genom den sorlande mängden, ut ur Stora Salen och uppför marmortrappan. Harrys ben kändes som bly igen, men bara för att han var så trött och fylld med mat. Han var för sömnig för att ens bli förvånad över att folk på porträtten längs korridorerna viskade och pekade då de gick förbi, eller över att Percy två gånger ledde dem genom dörröppningar dolda bakom skjutbara paneler och hängdraperier. De klev uppför fler trappor, gäspande och släpande fötterna efter sig, och Harry undrade just hur mycket längre de måste gå när de plötsligt tvärstannade.**

**En bunt promenadkäppar svävade omkring uppe i luften framför dem och då Percy tog ett steg framåt började de kasta sig mot honom.**"

"'**Peeves', viskade Percy till förstaårseleverna. 'En poltergeist.' Han höjde rösten: 'Peeves - visa dig.'**

**Ett högt, ofint ljud, som när man släpper luften ur en ballong, hördes till svar.**

'**Vill du att jag ska gå till Blodige Baronen?'**"

"För tidigt."

"**Det hördes en lätt knall och en liten man med elaka mörka ögon och bred mun dök upp, svävande i luften med korslagda ben och med promenadkäpparna i ett stadigt grepp. **

'**Ooooooo!' sade han med ett obehagligt kacklande skratt. 'De små söta Förstisarna! Vad skojigt!'**

**Han dök plötsligt ner mot dem. De böjde sig hastigt undan allesammans.**

'**Ge dig i väg, Peeves, annars ska minsann Baronen få veta det här, och jag menar vad jag säger!' röt Percy.**"

"**Peeves räckte ut tungan och försvann samtidigt som han släppte ner käpparna på Nevilles huvud.**"

"Varför händer allt mig?"

"Kan vara något som går i släkten, allt hände Alice med."

"Verkligen?" Remus nickade bara.

"**De hörde hur han susade iväg och hur han fick vapensköldar att rassla då han svepte förbi.**

'**Ni måste se upp för Peeves', sade Percy då de fortsatte igen. 'Blodige Baronen är den ende som kan hålla honom i schack, han lyder inte ens oss prefekter. Nu är vi framme.**"

Eleverna från andra hus började se förväntans fulla ut och Gryffindorbordet utbytte några nervösa blickar.

"**Längst bort i änden på korridoren hängde ett porträtt av en mycket tjock kvinna i skär sidenklänning.**

'**Lösenord', sade hon.**

"Vi har bytt lösenord, och professorn, jag tycker vi borde byta lösenord så att de inte kan det, i fall boken avslöjar."

"VI kommer göra det miss Patil.

'**Caput Draconis', sade Percy, och porträttet svängde ut från väggen och avslöjade ett runt hål i den. De kravlade sig genom det allesammans – Neville behövde en hjälpande hand – och befann sig i Gryffindors sällskapsrum, ett hemtrevligt, runt rum fyllt med mjuka fåtöljer.**

"Det låter väldigt annorlunda från vårat sällskapsrum." Kom från de andra tre borden.

"Hur ser de ut då."

"Vi är inte dumma nog att berätta."

"Jag slår vad om att minst ett kommer beskrivas i någon utav böckerna. Flinar Ginny."

**Percy dirigerade flickorna genom en dörr som ledde till deras sovsal och pojkarna genom en annan. På toppen av en spiraltrappa – de befann sig tydligen i ett av tornen – fann de till sist sina bäddar: fem himmelssängar med djupröda sammetsförhängen omkring. Deras koffertar hade redan burits upp. Alltför trötta för att prata drog de på sig sina pyjamasar och trillade i säng.**

'**Visst var det jättegod mat?' mumlade Ron till Harry genom förhängena. 'Låt _bli_, Scabbers! Han tuggar på mina lakan.'**"

"Dumma råtta."

"**Harry hade tänkt fråga Ron om han hade ätit av sirapstårtan, men han somnade nästan med detsamma.**

**Kanske hade Harry ätit en aning för mycket, för han drömde en väldigt underlig dröm. Han hade på sig Quirrells turban, som hela tiden talade till honom och sade till honom att han omedelbart måste flytta över till Slytherin, därför att det var hans öde.**"

"**Harry sade åt turbanen att han inte ville vara i Slytherin; den blev tyngre och tyngre; han försökte dra av sig den men den klämde åt allt hårdare så att det gjorde ont, och där var Malfoy, som skrattade åt honom medan han kämpade med den, sedan förvandlades Malfoy till den kroknäste läraren, Snape, vars skratt blev högt och isande – ett grönt ljus blixtrade till och Harry vaknade, darrande och badande i svett.**"

Harry, Hermione och Ron flämtade när de insåg konsekvenserna av drömmen. "mitt undermedvetna försökte varna mig." Mumlade Harry.

"**Han vände sig på andra sidan och somnade om, och när han vaknade dagen därpå kom han inte alls ihåg drömmen.**"

"Det var slutet. Oh, ledsen för att jag blev lite galen förut. Vet inte varför det händer." Sade han generat med röda kinder.

"Varför? Du livade upp saker och ting."

* * *

OCh slutet på ytligare ett kapitel. Vad trött jag är, lovade mig själv att lägga ut det idag och om det är många stavfel beror det på att jag inte sovit något utan var vaken hela kvällen för att va med vänner men jag ska som sagt försöka updatera en gång till den här veckan.


	12. Trolldrycksläraren

**Så, jag vet inte om jag sagt det, men ibland kommer jag ändra texten i boken men det kommer synas bara så ni vet.**

* * *

"Jag vet den perfekta personen för det här kapitlet. Rektorn jag tycker att i fall ett kapitel är döpt efter en så måste man läsa det, är inte det rättvisst?

"Ehh, ja. Självklart."

"Bra, professor Snape, din tur att läsa." Ropade Harry ut men sa professor ytterst sarkastiskt och Snape blängde på honom.

"Nej, måste vi läsa ett helt kapitel om honom?" Stönade Ron.

"**Trolldrycksläraren**", börjar Snape surt.

"'**Titta där.'**

'**Var?'**

'**Bredvid den långe killen med rött hår.'**"

"Är det allt jag är känd som?" Grinar Ron.

"Självklart inte, du är Harrys Sidekick nu, och medlem av gyllene trion." Svarade Parvati.

"Jag då."

"Du är vårt bibliotek."

"Det får en ju att känna sig speciell."

"Du är speciell, och det har räddat våra liv ett antal gånger…"

"'**Han med glasögon?'**

'**Såg du hans ansikte?'**"

"'**Såg du ärret?'**

"Skynda er att glo, han kommer bara gå på den här skolan i sju år. Det finns ingen chans att jag kommer få syn på honom igen."

"Du Luna, vill du hjälpa oss med en del upptåg, jag är säker på att du blir en underbar medlem i vår grupp." Flinar Lee.

**Viskningar följde Harry från det ögonblick då han kom ut från sovsalen dagen därpå. Folk som köade utanför klassrummen ställde sig på tå för att få sig en titt på honom eller gjorde en helomvändning så de kunde gå förbi honom en gång till och stirra på honom. Harry önskade att de inte skulle göra det, för han försökte koncentrera sig på att hitta till sina lektioner.**"

"**Det fanns etthundrafyrtiotvå trappor i Hogwarts:**"

"Du räknade dem verkligen?" Frågar Lavender road.

"Nej, det stod i Hogwarts en historia…"

"Du läste den." Pep Hermione glatt medan tvillingarna gjorde ljud av avsky.

"Nej, jag har inte läst den förbaskade boken, du berättade om det för någon, jag vet inte vem dock."

"Det är en mycket…"

"Läs." Avbröt Bill.

"**breda, svepande trappor; smala, skrangliga; några ledde någon annanstans på fredagar; några jade ett försvinnande steg halvvägs upp som man måste komma ihåg att hoppa över. Sedan fanns det dörrar som inte ville öppna sig om man inte bad hövligt eller kittlade dem på exakt rätt ställe, och dörrar som i själva verket inte alls var dörrar utan fasta väggar som bara låtsades.**"

"Jag gillar verkligen inte dem." Mumlade Ginny

"**Det var också väldigt svårt att komma ihåg var någonting befann sig, för allting verkade flytta runt en hel del. Folk på porträtten gick hela tiden på besök till varandra och Harry var säker på att också rustningarna kunde vandra omkring.**"

"Självklart, det är ett magiskt slott Potter." Avbröt Snape sig själv med en hånande röst.

"**Spökena gjorde inte heller det hela bättre. Det var alltid en otäck chock när något av dem plötsligt gled igenom en dörr som man försökte öppna. Nästan Huvudlöse Nick var alltid glad att kunna peka ut för nya Gryffindors åt vilket håll de skulle gå, men Poltergeisten Peeves innebar två låsta dörrar och en falsk trappa om man mötte honom när man var sen till en lektion. Han släppte ner papperskorgar i huvudet på en, drog undan mattan under ens fötter, bombarderade en med kritbitar eller smög sig på en bakifrån, osynlig, och grep tag i ens näsa och tjöt:**

'**NU FICK JAG ALLT FAST DIG I SNABELN!'**"

"Gör han fortfarande det."

"Varför så nyfiken Lupin, du råkar inte vara inblandad eller?"

"Självklart inte Flitwick, det var Frank som gjorde det."

"Min far!" frågar Neville förvånat

"Visste du inte om att han gillade upptåg? Trodde Augusta skulle ha berättat det."

"**Ännu värre än Peeves, om det nu var möjligt, var vaktmästaren Argus Filch. Harry och Ron lyckades komma på kant med honom redan första morgonen de var där.** **Filch fann dem i färd med att försöka med våld ta sig igenom en dörr som otursamt nog visade sig vara ingången till den förbjudna korridoren på tredje våningen.**"

"Bara din tur Harry." Skrattar Fred.

"**Han ville inte tro på att de hade gått vilse, utan var säker på att de försökte bryta sig igenom den med avsikt och hotade med att låsa in dem i fängelsehålorna när professor Quirrell just kom förbi och räddade dem.**"

"Ja, han bara råkade gå förbi." Viskar Ron.

"**Filch ägde en katt som hette mrs Norris, ett magert, dammgrått djur med utstående, lampkupsliknande ögon precis som mr Filch. Hon patrullerade korridorerna ensam. Bröt man mot en regel inför hennes ögon, gjorde man den minsta lilla olämpliga sak, så kilade hon iväg efter Filch, som flämtande och väsande uppenbarade sig två sekunder senare. Filch kände till de hemliga gångarna i skolan bättre än någon annan **

Hallå, är vi osynliga eller?"

**(möjligen med undantag av Weasley tvillingarna)**"

"Tack så mycket, men Lee kan dem med."

"Glöm inte bort marodörerna, de visste om varje gång." Inflikar Harry.

"Som om vi inte kan alla hemliga gångar med."

"Hur kan ni veta dem?"

"Det professor Minnie kommer komma fram i tredje boken om jag har rätt vilket jag dels hoppas att jag inte har."

**och kunde dyka upp lika plötsligt som något av spökena. Eleverna hatade honom allesammans och det var mångas käraste önskan att få ge mrs Norris en rejäl spark.**

"Jag gjorde det en gång." Alla vände sig om och stirrade på Charlie. "Vad, hon är en mardröm."

**Och sedan, när man väl hade lyckats hitta till dem, var det själva lektionerna. Magi var inte fullt så enkelt, vilket Harry snabbt upptäckte, som att bara vifta med trollstaven och uttala några konstiga ord.**"

"Uppvuxen bland mugglare och hade ingen aning om vad saker gick ut på."

"**De måste studera natthimlen genom sina stjärnkikare varenda onsdag vid midnatt och lära sig namnen på olika stjärnor och planeternas rörelser. Tre gånger i veckan gick de ut till växthusen bakom slottet för att studera Örtlära tillsammans med en rultig liten häxa som hette professor Sprout, och där lärde de sig hur man skulle sköta alla de underliga växterna och svamparna och fick reda på var de användes till.**

**Den i särklass tråkigaste lektionen var **

"Trollkonsthistoria." Ekade hela skolan på en gång och lärarna utbytte bekymrade blickar.

"Men försvar mot svartkonster ligger väldigt nära, det är bara onödig tid som går till spillo."

"Å där vet vi att det är illa, det är hans favoritämne."

"Det är ett oerhört viktigt ämne pojk." Morrar Moody.

"Ja, för att vi kan besegra svartkonst genom att läsa ur en bok." Viskar Ron till Hermione som fnyser, Remus suckar när han hör det.

**Trollkonsthistoria,**"

"Bra, vi hade varit oroliga annars."

"Då är ni det, för det är bara näst tråkigaste ämnet."

"Okej bortsett från årets lektioner."

"**som var det enda ämne där eleverna undervisades av ett spöke. Professor Binns hade förvisso varit mycket gammal när han somnade framför brasan i lärarrummet och lämnade sin kropp efter sig nästa morgon för att undervisa. Binns surrade på i all oändlighet medan de krafsade ner namn och årtal och blandade ihop Emeric Den Elake och Ulric Den Underlige.**

"Det är ju inte ens svårt!"

"För dig kanske det inte är det Cho, men alla kan inte stå emot hans sömniga röst."

**Professor Flitwick, som var lärare i Trollformler, var en pytteliten trollkarl, som måste stå på en trave böcker för att kunna se ovanför katedern.** **I början av deras första lektion tog han klassboken, och när han kom till Harrys namn gav han till ett upphetsat pip och trillade ner utom synhåll.**

"Opps." Flitwick rodnar medan de andra skrattar åt honom.

"Verkligen Filius." Skrattar Aurora.

"Jag var inte bered på att han skulle vara så lik James."

"**Professor McGonagall var återigen annorlunda. Harry hade haft helt rätt i sin förmodan att hon inte var en lärare man satte sig upp emot. Sträng och skarp tog hon dem i upptuktelse i samma ögonblick de slagit sig ner till hennes första lektion.**"

"'**Förvandlingskonst är något av den mest invecklade och farliga magi ni kommer att få lära er här på Hogwarts', sade hon. 'Den som ställer till med trassel på mina lektioner får lämna dem och aldrig mer komma tillbaka. Så nu har jag varnat er.'**"

"Kastade aldrig ut James eller Sirius."

"Trots alla besvär mr Potter och mr Black ställde till med så kan man inte bortse från att de var mycket begåvade i ämnet."

"**Sedan förvandlade hon katedern till en gris och tillbaka igen. De var väldigt imponerade allesammans och otåliga att få sätta igång själva, men insåg snart att de inte skulle få förvandla möblerna till djur på ett bra tag.**"

"Ja ett tag." Tänker Percy med ett leende, han hade varit så ivrig att få prova på det

"**Efter att ha gjort en mängd invecklade anteckningar fick de varsin tändsticka som de skulle försöka förvandla till en nål. Vid slutet av lektionen hade bara Hermione Granger fått sin tändsticka att se annorlunda ut; professor McGonagall visade klassen hur den hade blivit alldeles silvrig och spetsig och gav Hermione ett av sina sällsynta leenden.**"

Hermione rodnade. "Ge mig inte det Harry Potter. Du var den första som lyckades i nästa klass." Harry började rodna när hans vän påpekade det.

"**Den kurs som alla verkligen hade sett fram emot var Försvar Mot Svartkonster, men Quirrells lektioner visade sig vara något av ett skämt. Hans klassrum luktade starkt av vitlök, som alla sade var till skydd mot en vampyr som han hade stött på i Rumänien och som han fruktade skulle komma tillbaka och ta honom en vacker dag. Turbanen, talade han om för dem, hade han fått i gåva av en afrikansk prins som tack för att han hade befriat honom från en besvärlig gengångare,**"

"Jag har väldigt vårt att tro det." Mumlar Remus.

**Men de tvivlade ganska starkt på den historien. För det första, när Seamus Finnigan ivrigt frågade hur Quirrell hade blivit kvitt gengångaren rodnade Quirrell och började tala om vädret; **

"Vilket bra samtalsbyte." Hånar Astoria.

**för det andra hade de lagt märke till att det svävade en konstig lukt runt turbanen, och Weasley tvillingarna var övertygade om att den också var fullproppad med vitlök, så att Quirrell var skyddad vart han än gick.**"

Den gyllene trion blev illamående nu när de visste vad som egentligen luktade.

"**Harry blev mycket lättad då han upptäckte att han inte låg så längt efter alla andra. Massor av elever hade kommit från Mugglarfamiljer och precis som han inte haft en aning om att de var häxor och trollkarlar. Det var så mycket de måste lära sig att inte ens sådana som Ron hade något större försprång.**

**Fredagen var en betydelsefull dag för Harry och Ron. De lyckades äntligen hitta vägen ner till frukosten i Stora Salen utan att gå vilse en enda gång.**"

"Grattis, det tog bara oss fram till tisdagen."

"Men ni smög runt på natten till skillnad från oss."

"Verkligen nu." Mrs Weasley blängde på tvillingarna.

"'**Vad har vi för lektioner idag?' frågade Harry Ron medan han strödde socker på gröten.**

'**Dubbeltimme i Trolldryckskonst tillsammans med eleverna från Slytherin', sade Ron. 'Snape är föreståndare för Slytherin. Det sägs att han favoriserar dem – vi får se om det stämmer.'**"

"Det gör det." Ekar alla andra hus och många från Slytherinbordet blänger på dem.

"Även om jag inte gillar att medge det så stämmer det." Daphne talar tyst men alla hör henne ändå och några, som hennes syster och Blaise nickar.

"'**Jag önskar att McGonagall favoriserade oss', sade Harry.**"

"Kommer inte hända, hon behandlar alla lika. Det är det som gör henne till en så bra lärare, man vet att man komma till henne även om man tillhör ett annat hus." Talar Susan upp.

"**Professor McGonagall var föreståndare för Gryffindorhemmet, men det hade inte hindrat henne från att ge dem en väldig massa läxor dagen innan.**

"Självklart inte."

**Just då kom posten. Vid det här laget hade Harry vant sig vid det, men han hade fått något av en chock första morgonen när ett hundratal ugglor plötsligt hade strömmat in i Stora Salen under frukosten och cirklat runt borden tills de fick syn på sina ägare och släppte ner brev och paket i knät på dem.**

**Hedwig hade inte haft med sig någonting till Harry hittills. Hon flög in ibland och nafsade honom i örat och fick en bit rostat bröd innan hon gav sig iväg för att sova i uggleboet tillsammans med de andra skolugglorna.**"

"Tack Hedwig, för att du var där för honom." Remus stryker hennes fjädrar efter hon landat på Harrys axel igen.

"**Men den här morgonen flaxade hon ner mellan marmeladen och sockerskålen och släppte ett litet brev på Harrys tallrik. Harry slet genast upp det.**

**_Kära Harry,_**

**Stod det med mycket slarvig och klottrig handstil.**

**_Jag vet att du e ledig på fredagseftermiddagarna, så skulle du vilja komma å dricka en kopp te me mej vid tretiden? Jag vill höra allt om din första vecka. Skicka ett svar tillbaka me Hedwig._**

**_Hagrid_**"

"**Harry lånade Rons gåspenna, krafsade ner '_Ja, tack, vi ses senare_' på baksidan och skickade iväg Hedwig igen.**

**Det var tur att Harry hade testunden med Hagrid att se fram emot, för lektionen i Trolldryckskonst visade sig vara det värsta han varit med om hittills.**"

"Vem hade kunnat gissa."

"**Vid festbanketten som invigde terminen hade Harry fått för sig att professor Snape ogillade honom. När den första trolldryckslektionen närmade sig sitt slut visste han att han hade haft fel. **

"Va?"

**Snape ogillade inte Harry**"

"Vad, Snape ogillar inte Harry, det är det löjligaste jag hört." Neville tittat på boken förvånat med de flesta i salen.

"– **han _hatade_ honom.**"

"Ahh, det låter mer rimligt, alla vet om hur mycket de ogillar varandra."

"Ja, men han gav mig inte något val." Mumlar Harry.

"**Trolldryckslektionerna ägde rum nere i en av fängelsehålorna. Det var kallare där än uppe i huvudbyggnaden av slottet och skulle ha varit tillräckligt kusligt även utan djuren konserveringsvätska som simmade omkring i glasburkar runt väggarna.**

"Vad har de för syfte?"

"Antagligen inget förutom att försöka skrämma oss."

**Snape började lektionen, precis som Flitwick, med att titta i klassboken, och precis som Flitwick hejdade han sig vid Harrys namn.**

'**Javisst ja', sade han dämpat. 'Harry Potter. Våd nya … _berömdhet._'**"

"Det där är onödigt Snape, han har inte frågat om sin berömmelse." Remus blänger på Snape som inte bryr sig, i hans tankar hade Potter kanske inte frågat om det från början men han älskade sin berömmelse nu.

"**Draco Malfoy och hans vänner Crabbe och Goyle fnissade förstulet.** **Snape avslutade uppropet och tittade ur över klassen. Hans ögon var svarta som Hagrids,**"

"Jämför inte honom med Hagrid."

"**men de hade ingenting av Hagrids värme. De var kalla och tomma och fick en att tänka på mörka tunnlar.**

"Tror du verkligen att någon av eleverna, förstaårselever för den delen ska kunna se in i dina tankar?" Fnyser Sprout.

'**Ni är här för att lära er trolldryckstillverkningens hårfina vetenskap och exakta konst', började han. Han talade i knappt mer än en viskning, men de uppfattade vartenda ord – i likhet med professor McGonagall hade Snape förmågan att utan ansträngning få en klass att sitta alldeles tyst.**"

"Sluta jämföra honom med lärare vi gillar."

"'**Och hos mig förekommer det just inget löjligt svängande med trollstavar, många av er kommer knappt att tro att det här är magi. Jag väntar mig inte att ni på allvar ska förstå skönheten i den sakta sjudande kitteln med dess skimrande ångor eller den utsökta kraften i vätskor som smyger sig genom mänskliga ådror och förhäxar förståndet, förleder sinnena … jag kan lära er hur man buteljerar ryktbarhet, brygger ära, till och med korkar igen döden – om ni inte är en lika stor samling tjockskallar som jag brukar få lov att undervisa.**"

"Det var ett bra tal till sista delen."

"Håller med" "Han hade min uppmärksamhet till den delen." kom mumlandes från många håll.

"**Ytterligare tystnad följde på hans lilla tal. Harry och Ron utbytte blickar med höjda ögonbryn. Hermione Granger satt längst ut på kanten av sin stol och såg ut att brinna av iver att få bevisa att hon inte var någon tjockskalle.**"

"Om hon är en tjockskalle så är jag en mugglare."

"'**Potter!' sade Snape plötsligt. 'Vad får jag om jag tillsätter smulad rot av afodill i en dekokt på malört?'**"

"Hur ska han kunna veta det? Man lär sig inte det förrän i sitt sjätte år."

"Jag kan svaret nu. Levandedödens saft eller Levande död-brygden och den försätter en i sömn." Svarar Harry. "Jag kollade upp det, när jag fick frågor och inte kunde svara på frågorna fik Snape mig känna mig ytterst korkad så jag kollade upp dem efteråt så jag visste vad de gjorde."

"Du fick fler frågor."

"Vänta bara Oliver."

"**_Smulad rot av vad till en dekokt på vad?_ Harry kastade en blick på Ron, som såg lika förvirrad och villrådig ut som han själv; Hermiones hand hade flugit upp i luften.**

"Hur kunde du?"

"Jag läste på lite." Svarar Hermione Lavender rodnande.

'**Jag vet inte, sir', sade Harry.**

**Snapes läppar kröktes i ett hånleende.**

'**Ser man på, berömmelse är tydligen inte allt.'**"

"Jag svär Snape, om du fortsätter." Hotar Remus.

"**Han låtsades inte om Hermiones hand.**

'**Vi försöker igen. Potter, var skulle du leta om jag sa åt dig att finna en besoar åt mig?'**"

"I magen på en get, men man lär sig inte det förrän i början av andra året."

"**Hermione räckte upp handen så högt hon kunde utan att lyfta från stolen, men Harry hade inte den blekaste aning om vad en besoar var för något. Han försökte låta bli att titta på Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle, som skakade av skratt.**"

"Och ni kunde självklart svaret?"

"Jag kunde svaret på frågan om besoaren, men inte den andra."

"'**Jag vet inte, sir.'**

'**Det föll dig väl aldrig in att öppna en bok innan du kom hit, Potter?'**

"Ja för han ska läsa på mattrial som inte nämns i hans år. Vad är ditt problem med Harry? Vad har han gjort dig." Snape svarade inte på frågan ut log bara ett skadeglatt leende.

**Harry tvingade sig att hela tiden se rakt in i de där kalla ögonen. Han _hade_ faktiskt tittat igenom sina kursböcker hos Dursleys, men väntade sig Snape verkligen att han skulle komma ihåg allting i _Ett tusen magiska örter och svampar_?**"

"Modigt att våga se rakt in i ögonen."

"Harry är otroligt modig, vilket ni kommer lära er."

"**Snape låtsades fortfarande inte om Hermiones flaxande hand.**

'**Vad är skillnaden, Potter, mellan munkluva och stormhatt?'**"

"Trick fråga, det är samma planta och kallas också Akonit, den ingår i Stormhattselixiret."

"Vilket man inte lär sig förrän i sitt femte år." Påpekar Ron.

"Hej, alla förstaårselever kommer få ett försprång de får veta saker som jag lärt mig över åren."

"**Vid den frågan reste sig Hermione upp i bänken och sträckte handen högt mot taket i fängelsehålan.**

"Det gjorde jag inte."

"Ledsen Mione, men du gjorde det." Skrattar Ron.

'**Jag vet inte', sade Harry tyst. 'Men jag tror att Hermione gör det, varför frågar professorn inte henne?'**"

"Oh Merlin, du vågade säga det till Snape, det här är guld värt." Skrattar Angelina.

"**Någon skrattade; Harry uppfångade Seamus blick och Seamus blinkade åt honom. Snape däremot var inte nöjd.**

"Självklart är han inte, du vågade trotsa honom framför hela klassen."

'**Sitt ner', fräste han åt Hermione. 'Upplysningsvis, Potter, kan jag tala om för dig att afodill och malört frambringar en sömndryck som är så stark att den kallas för Den Levande Dödens Saft. En besoar är en sten som man tar ur magen på en get och den kan rädda en från de flesta gifter. Vad munkluva och stormhatt beträffar är de en och samma växt, som också går under namnet akonit. Nåå? Varför antecknar ni inte det här nu?'**"

"Eftersom du inte bad oss." Muttrar Blaise.

"**Med ens blev där ett förfärligt rotande efter gåspennor och pergament. Över oväsendet sade Snape:**

'**Och en poäng kommer att dras från Gryffindor för din näsvishet, Potter.'**"

"Kunde ha varit värre, jag undrar varför du inte förlorade mer."

"Han var nog i chock för att någon talade tillbaka."

"**Saker och ting blev inte bättre för Gryffindorarna under fortsättningen av trolldryckslektionen. Snape delade in dem allihop i par och gav dem i uppgift att blanda till en enkel dryck som skulle bota bölder. Han svepte omkring i sin långa svarta mantel och såg på hur de vägde torkade nässlor och malde gifttänder från ormar, medan han kritiserade nästan alla utom Malfoy, som han tycktes gilla.**"

"ag ser att du favoriserar din gudson."

"Snape är Malfoys gudfar!"

"Och du favoriserade inte Potter?"

"Nej, Harry jobbade hårt och förtjänade sina betyg. Han gjorde allt jobb, precis som alla andra elever, jag ger folk det betyg de förtjänar."

"Är det bara jag, eller verkar det som Professor Lupin och Snape hatar varandra?" Viskar Katie.

"Jag hatar honom inte, jag är bara trött på hans attityd mot alla, och Katie du behöver inte kalla mig professor, kalla mig Remus eller bara Lupin." Umbridge glor ilsket, varför hade folk respekt för honom? Han är bara ett smutsigt halvras.

"**Just när han sade åt dem allesammans att titta på hur perfekt Malfoy hade låtit sina hornförsedda sniglar koka, fylldes hålan av moln av sur grön rök och ett högt fräsande. Neville hade på något vis lyckats smälta ner Seamus kittel till en förvriden liten klump och deras trolldryck sipprade över stengolvet och brände hål i skorna på folk.**"

"Det här bådar inte gott."

"**Inom några sekunder stod alla i klassen uppflugna på sina pallar medan Neville, som hade dränkts i dekokten när kitteln föll ihop, jämrade sig av smärta då ilskna röda bölder slog upp över hela armarna och benen på honom.**

'**Idiotiska pojke!'**"

"Severus Snape, du förolämpar aldrig en student, och speciellt inte en i smärta, du borde ha sett till att han var bra och inte förolämpa honom." Skriker McGonagall på honom.

"Han kommer ha många som skriker på honom under böckerna." Viskar Harry.

"**morrade Snape och röjde undan den utspillda trolldrycken med en enda svängning på sin stav. 'Ni satte väl till piggsvinspiggarna innan ni tog kitteln från elden, kan jag tro?'**

**Neville gnällde då det började slå upp bölder över hela näsan på honom.**

'**Ta med honom till sjukhusflygeln', fräste Snape ilsket åt Seamus. Sedan svängde han runt mot Harry och Ron, som hade arbetat närmast intill Neville.**"

"Snape, jag skulle inte skylla på andra elever om jag var du, trots allt är det ditt jobb att se till att de gör rätt och rätta till deras misstag."

"'**Du, Potter, varför sa du inte till honom att han inte skulle tillsätta piggarna? Du trodde väl att det skulle få dig att verka duktig om han gjorde fel, va? Det här blir ytterligare poängs avdrag från Gryffindor för din skull. _10 poäng från Gryffindor._'**"

"Du tog bort tio poäng för att han jobbade på sin egen trolldryck och inte skötte ditt jobb." Oliver stirrar ilsket på honom tillsammans med resten av Harrys vänner/familj.

"**Det var så orättvist att Harry öppnade munnen för att komma med invändningar, men Ron gav honom en spark i skydd av deras kittel.**

"Bra gjort Ron." Tänker Percy. "Du räddade honom just från ett helvetes utav straffkommendering."

'**Utmana inte ödet', mumlade han. 'Jag har hört att Snape kan bli väldigt otrevlig.**

"Det där var ganska trevligt för att vara Snape."

"Det där är trevligt. Varför är du ens lärare Snape?"

"Det angår inte dig v…"

"Håll käften, Snape och fortsätt att läs." Väser Harry.

"20 poäng från Gryffindor."

"Tack Harry. Du behövde inte göra det."

"Jo, du är familj."

**Då de klättrade uppför trappan från fängelsehålan en timme senare, jagade tankarna omkring i huvudet på Harry och han kände sig mycket nerstämd. På grund av honom hade Gryffindor förlorat elva poäng under hans allra första vecka**"

"Vi förlorade 20 poäng under vår första dag."

"**- varför hatade Snape honom så mycket?**"

"Eftersom han är barnslig och inte kan släppa ett barndomsagg."

"'**Upp med hakan', sade Ron. 'Snape drar alltid av poäng för Fred och George. Får jag följa med dig och hälsa på Hagrid?'**"

"Jag fråga inte för jag trodde det var självklart."

"**Fem minuter i tre lämnade de slottet och tog sig fram över området. Hagrid bodde i ett litet trähus i utkanten av den förbjudna skogen. Ett armborst och ett par galoscher stod utanför ytterdörren.**

**När Harry knackade hörde de ett våldsamt krafsande inifrån och flera dånande skall. Sedan hörde de Hagrids röst som sade:**

'**_Plats,_ Fang, _plats._'**"

"Fang lät skrämmande i början."

"**Hagrids stora håriga ansikte dök upp i springan då han sköt upp dörren.**

'**Vänta lite', sade han. '_Plats,_ Fang.'**

De yngre eleverna såg rädda och nervösa ut.

**Han släppte in dem medan han samtidigt kämpade för att hålla fast i halsbandet på en jättelik svart jakthund.**

**Det fanns bara ett rum inuti. Det hängde skinkor och fasaner från taket, en kopparkittel kokade på den öppna elden och i hörnet stod en stor och stadig säng med ett lapptäcke över.**

'**Känn er som hemma', sade Hagrid och släppte taget om Fang, som skuttade rätt på Ron och började slicka hans öron. Precis som Hagrid var Fang tydligen mindre vildsint än han såg ut.**"

De yngre eleverna såg lättade ut.

"Bara en varning till alla, alla av Hagrid djur men skrämmande namn är okej, men om ni träffar någon med ett gulligt eller oskyldigt namn borde du se upp. Jag har erfarenhet."

"Hagrid vad har du presenterat honom för?"

"Hej, första året var inte mitt fel, han är för nyfiken för sitt eget bästa."

"'**Det här är Ron', sade Harry till Hagrid, som hällde kokande vatten i en stor tekanna och lade upp hastbullar på ett fat.**

'**En Weasley till, va?' sade Hagrid med en blick på Rons fräknar.**"

"'**Ja har hållit på i halva mitt liv me å jaga bort dina tvillingbröder ur skogen.'**

**"**Andra halvan jagade jag bort marodörerna."

**Hastbullarna spräckte nästan tänderna på dem, men Harry och Ron låtsades att de gillade dem medan de berättade allt för Hagrid om sina första lektioner. Fang vilade huvudet i Harrys knä och dreglade över hela hans klädnad.**

"Det är äckligt."

**Harry och Ron blev förtjusta över att höra Hagrid kalla Filch 'den där gamle geten'.**

"'**Och vad den där kattuschlingen mrs Norris beträffar, så skulle ja gärna ta å presentera henne för Fang nån gång, Vet ni att varje gång ja går opp till skolan så följer hon efter mej överallt? Kan inte bli av me henne – de e Filch som lurar henne å göra de.'**

"Det kan stämma, ska vi ta hand om det?" Frågar Fred med ett ondskefullt leende.

"Vart har du lärt dig det där ansiktet du kunde inte göra det i början av året." Påpekar Ginny.

"Harry ger oss lektioner i skrämmande, roliga, konstiga, oskyldiga och andra slags ansikten. Han är proffs på ansiktsuttryck."

**Harry berättade för Hagrid om Snapes lektion. Hagrid sade åt honom, precis som Ron, att inte bry sig om det och att Snape knappt tyckte om någon av eleverna.**

'**Men det verkade som om han faktiskt _hatade_ mig.'**

"Det gör han och jag hatar honom."

'**Dumheter!' sade Hagrid. 'Varför skulle han göra de?'**"

"**Ändå kunde inte Harry låta bli att tycka att Hagrid inte riktigt mötte hans blick när han sade det.**

Harry log, Hagrid kunde aldrig hålla en hemlighet

'**Hur e de me din bror Charlie?' frågade Hagrid Ron. 'Ja gilla han skarpt … fin hand me djur.'**

**Harry undrade om Hagrid bytte samtalsämne med flit. Medan Ron berättade allt för Hagrid om Charlies arbete med drakar, tog Harry upp ett papper som låg på bordet under tehuven. Det var ett urklipp ur _The Daily Prophet:_**

**_SENASTE NYTT OM INBROTTET HOS GRINGOTTS_**"

"**_Undersökningarna fortsätter om inbrottet hos Gringotts den 31 juli, som allmänt tros vara ett verk av Onda trollkarlar eller okända häxor._**

**_Svartalferna på Gringotts hävdade idag att ingenting hade stulits. Valvet som genomsöktes hade i själva verket tömts tidigare samma dag._**"

"'**_Men vi talar inte om för er vad som fanns där inne, så lägg inte näsan i blöt om ni vill ert eget bästa', sade en talesalf för Gringotts idag på eftermiddagen._**"

"**Harry kom ihåg att Ron hade berättat för honom på tåget att någon hade försökt råna Gringotts, men Ron hade inte nämnt vilket datum.**

'**Hagrid!' sade Harry. 'Det där inbrottet på Gringotts skedde på min födelsedag!** **Det kan ha skett medan vi var där!'**

"Bra jobb Potter." Grymtade Moody.

**Det var inget tvivel om saken, den här gången mötte Hagrid definitivt inte Harrys blick. Han grymtade och bjöd honom på en hastbulle till. Harry läste artikeln igen. _Valvet som genomsöktes hade i själva verket tömts tidigare samma dag._ Hagrid hade tömt valv sjuhundratretton, om man nu kunde kalla det för att tömma, att ta ut det där lilla smutsiga paketet. Hade det varit det som tjuvarna letade efter?**"

"Antagligen, annars hade det inte nämnts i boken."

"**Då Harry och Ron traskade tillbaka till slottet för att äta middag, med fickorna nertyngda av hastbullar som de varit för artiga att tacka nej till, tänkte Harry att ingen av de lektioner han hittills haft hade gett honom så mycket att fundera på som testunden med Hagrid. **

Lärarna glodde på honom.

"Ähh, kom igen, det är ett mysterium. Alla vet att jag älskar att lösa mysterium."

"Varför inte bara läsa en bok om det istället för att göra det personligen."

"För att det är för enkelt i boken, det är inget kul med det."

**Hade Hagrid hämtat det där paketet precis i rättan tid? Var fanns det nu? Och visste Hagrid någonting om Snape som han inte ville tala om för Harry?**"

"Ja, Hogwarts och ja." Mumlar Harry tyst men inte tillräckligt, Remus och Sirius stönade när de hörde honom.

"Så det var slutet på kapitlet. Jag kommer inte läsa ett ord till i den."

"Du måste om det finns ett kapitel döpt efter dig. Kan vi ta tio minuters rast." Frågar Ron och rektorn nickar. Folk börjar genast prata med varandra och sträcka på sig. Harry, Ron och Hermione gick över till Slytherinbordet mycket väl medvetna om att många följde dem med blickarna. De stannar framför de två kvinnor de vill prata med.

"Astoria, Daphne kan vi få prata med er en liten stund, ensamma?" De två systrarna vände sig mot varandra och med nerböjda huvuden diskuterade de vad de skulle göra.

"Okej Potter. Fem minuter."

"Det är allt vi behöver." De fem personerna gick ut ur salen och slutade upp vid det tomma klassrummet på första våningen.

"Så vad vill ni?"

"Tre frågor först. 1: Stöttar ni Voldemort? Två, känner ni att ni lär er tillräckligt i år för att kunna försvara er om ni blir angripna? Och tre, har ni något emot att jobba med alla hus?"

"Vad är det för mening med…"

"Svara bara på frågorna tack." Ber Hermione

"Nej. Nej och åter nej. Voldemort hatar vi, Umbridge är en idiot som gör att det blir större chans att vi blir dödade och vi har inga problem med de andra husen." svarade Daphne tillslut.

"Bra, det gör allt det här enklare, men jag vill att ni lovar att aldrig nämna det här till levande eller död. Våran framtid kan hänga på det."

"Håller ni på med något olagligt?"

"Varför Astoria skulle vi göra något sådant, vi bryter aldrig mot reglerna." Trion ler mot systrarna.

"Ja, och Lockhart är en den mest extraordinära kraftfullaste trollkarl som finns."

"Okej, men lova att inte berätta det här för någon."

"Vad handlar det om."

"Öhh, låt oss säga att om Umbridge får veta om det här kan vi säga adjö till Hogwarts."

"Vi är med. Allt som irriterar paddan är bra med oss, och vi litar på er. Jag Astoria/Daphne Greengrass svär på vår...

"Stop, vi behöver inte det, inga andra har gjort något sådant löfte. Vi litar på er."

"Varför, hur kan ni vara så säkra på att vi inte kommer förråda er?"

"Jag har ju sagt det, jag är bra på att läsa av personer, bortsett från när jag är förbannad… men jag vet att ni är ärliga oh inte tänker förråda oss."

"Okej, så vad är allt det här om?"

"Okej, i oktober skapade vi en grupp, vi är ledarna över den."

"Harry är ledaren, vi hjälper bara till låt honom inte lura er, han hatar att ta åt sig äran för saker." Inflikar Ron.

"Som jag sa, ni vet den där regeln som förbjuder alla klubbar med mer en tre medlemmar, väl den är på grund utav att vi skapade en grupp. Vi frågade runt i alla andra hus efter folk som trodde på mig och vill lära sig självförsvar. Vi är 30 stycken med oss inräknat och vi tränas försvar i svartkonster mest eftersom vi inte lär oss något."

"Imponerande, men hur lyckas ni?"

"Vid behov rummet, de ger oss allt vi behöver. Och vi undrar nu om ni vill bli medlemmar i vår grupp."

"Visst, vad heter den?"

"DA, Dumbledores Arme, men vi behöver kanske byta namn, jag litar inte lika mycket på honom längre."

"Bra ide, det hjälper mig med en annan sak också. Vi tar upp det på nästa möte."

"När är nästa möte?"

"Vi vet inte, Harry bestämmer med hjälp utav det här myntet och så får vi alla andra reda på datumet."

"Smart. Vi är med. Ska bli intressant att veta hur de andra tar det att två Slytherins går med i gruppen."

"De flesta borde ta det coolt. Corner och Zacharias är de som man borde oroa sig för."

De gick tillsammans in tillbaka till stora salen bara för att upptäcka att den är omdekorerad och att det är sackosäckar utplacerade överallt i salen. Harry, Ron och Hermione går snabbt över till Weasley familjen, Remus, Tonks och Snuffles och får snabbt sällskap utav resten av DA och Oliver Wood. Astoria och Daphne står osäkra kvar.

"Daphne, Astoria kom över hit." Ropar Harry och de sätter sig osäkert ner på en varsin sackosäck. "Hörrni, det här är Daphne och Astoria Greengrass. De är medlemmar i vår kompisgrupp nu, okej." Alla nickar och flyttar sig närmare dem och Patil tvillingarna och Gryffindor jagarna börjar småprata med dem.

"Kompisgrupp?" Frågar Tonks med höjt ögonbryn samtidigt som Kingsley slår sig ner bakom henne.

"Ja, vi träffas nästan varje vecka och bara hänger. Det är jättekul och vi har fått massor med nya vänner." Harry ler ett oskyldigt leende.

"Okej, se bara till att ni inte bli upptäckta." Viskar Remus.

"Harry gå knappt att upptäcka, han är som ett spöke."

"Jag läser gärna nästa kapitel." Säger professor Sinistra.

* * *

Så, ytterligare ett kapitel klart, vet inte om det är s¨bra, skrev det när jag var sjuk... igen... är sjuk hela tiden nu typ. Har inte ett bra år än så länge


	13. Midnattsduellen

**Ledsen för väntan, har haft prov varje dag så jag har pluggat.**

* * *

**Midnattsduellen, **Börjar Sinistra läsa, Harry sväljer när de flesta lärare tittar på honom, McGonagalls blick var värst, hon verkade besviken.

"**Harry hade aldrig trott att han skulle möta någon pojke som han avskydde mer än Dudley, men det var innan han mötte Draco Malfoy.**

"Man skulle kunna säga att Voldemort är en pojke, men det skulle vara en förolämpning mot andra pojkar annars tror jag han hade legat på delade förstaplats."

"Vem är den andra."

"Vänta bara Luna, det kommer nämnas."

"**Men förstaårseleverna i Gryffindor hade bara lektionerna i Trolldryckskonst med dem från Slytherin, så de behövde inte lida särskilt mycket av Malfoy.**"

"Det är något positivt."

"**Eller åtminstone hade de inte behövt göra det innan de fick se ett anslag som satts upp i Gryffindors sällskapsrum och som fick dem alla att stöna. Flyglektionerna skulle starta på torsdag samma vecka – och Gryffindors och Slytherineleverna skulle lära sig tillsammans.**"

"Det är bara så typiskt."

"Det är konstigt, de sätter de två husen som har svårast att samarbeta i de två farligaste klasserna, det är nästan som om någon vill att de ska skadas." Mumlar Luna till sig själv och funderar djupt. De runt om henne hörde henna och börjar också fundera över det.

'**Typiskt', sade Harry dystert. 'Precis vad jag alltid önskat. Att skämma ut mig på ett kvastskaft inför ögonen på Malfoy.'**"

"Jag vet, det var en katastrof den lektionen." Skämtar Hermione och blinkar snabbt med ena ögat.

"Snälla Mione, dra inte upp det, det är illa nog att behöva höra om det." Stönar Ron.

"**Han hade sett fram emot att få lära sig att flyga mer än någonting annat.**"

"'**Du kan ju inte veta om du kommer att skämma ut dig', sade Ron förståndigt. 'Jag vet i alla fall att Malfoy alltid skryter om hur duktig han är på Quidditch, men jag slår vad om at det bara är prat.'**

"Det smärtar mig, men Malfoy har vuxit i rollen som en sökare och är bra, men du har ingen chans mot Harry." Alla vänder sig förvånat mot Ron. "Vad, vi må vara fiender eller vad som helst, men det är sanningen. Jag kan ge komplimanger."

"Tack… öh, kan jag säga Ron? Det är så många av er här nu och det skulle bli komplicerat…"

"Möt oss tre i klassrummet på första våningen under kvällsmaten." Draco nickar bara.

**Malfoy pratade verkligen en massa om flygning. Han klagade högljutt över att förstaårseleverna aldrig fick vara med i elevhemmens Quidditchlag** **och berättade långa, skrytsamma historier som alltid verkade avslutas med att han nätt och jämnt undankom Mugglare i helikoptrar.**

"Okej, det var en lögn, men jag brukade flyga omkring ganska mycket när jag var mindre."

"**Fast han var inte den ende: om man skulle tro Seamus Finnigan hade han tillbringat större delen av sin barndom med att susa runt landsbygden på sin kvastkäpp.**"

"**Till och med Ron brukade berätta för alla som ville höra på om den gången då han nästan hade krockat med en drakflygare på Charlies gamla kvast. Alla från trollkarlsfamiljer pratade jämt om Quidditch.**"'

"Du gjorde vad?" Skrek Mrs Weasley och Charlie.

"När gjorde du det?"

"Ett det var flera år sedan, och jag brukade kanske smyga ut på natten… men jag hade inte behövt göra det om ni hade låtit mig flyga."

"Jag sa ju att det inte var vi. Varför skulle vi använda Charlies kvast när vi hade våra egna. Men nej, vi får skulden för något som vår lillebror gjort trots att vi…"

"Fred, George. Tycker ni inte att det är lite färglöst här inne?" Avbryter Harry, han tyckte synd om dem, de verkade få skulden för mycket.

"Du har rätt, synd att vi inte kan göra något åt det. Professor om du skulle vilja fortsätta läsa?" Frågar George med en bugning och lärarna kastade en misstänksam blick på dem innan läsningen fortsätter.

"Om ni behöver någon att prata med eller någon att bara vara där, kontakta mig." Viskar Harry i Freds öra och den rödhåriga pojken nickar innan han plockar fram sin trollstav.

"**Ron hade redan haft en stor diskussion om fotboll med Dean Thomas, som delade sovsal med dem. Ron kunde inte förstå vad det var för spännande med ett spel som bara innehöll en boll där ingen fick lov att flyga.**"

"Men det är intressant, näst bästa sporten i…" Dean avslutade inte meningen utan bröt ihop i skratt och alla följde hans blick för att se alla lärare med hår i färgerna, rött, rosa, grönt, blått, gult, orange och en hel del andra färger. Vad som fick alla att tappa kontrollen var att se Snape i grisrosa hår med blå slingor. Lärarna vände sig mot varandra och gapade innan de fick färgen att försvinna, huruvida när Umbridge försökte så blev hela hon orange med gröna prickar.

"Aww, var ni tvungna att ta bort det, det var så dystert här inne." Gnäller Luna men lyser upp snabbt. "Verkar som om professor Snape inte kommer kunna få bort sin färgning förrän imorgon."

"Weasley, Weasley, Potter. Ni tar bort det här på direkten?"

"Varför skulle vi? Ett du vet inte ens om ifall det är vi som gjort det."

"Nog med dumheter pojkar, vi vet att det var er ide."

"Men Minnie, erkänn att han ser gladare ut i den utstyrseln." Alla tittade på Snape som tittade mordiskt på de tre pojkarna. "Och vi kan inte ta bort den för det är inte vårt verk, vi är hedrade att ni trodde att vi kunde färga alla professors hår på så kort tid. Men vi fick hjälp."

"Låt mig gissa, det här är vad ni alla viskade om i kapitlet sorteringshatten när det nämnde att Harry färgat sin lärares hår."

"Tack Remus, för att vara så förstående." De log mot deras före detta lärare som nu hade grönt hår.

"**Harry hade kommit på Ron med att sitta och peta på Deans affisch med West Hams fotbollslag i ett försök att få spelarna att röra sig.**"

"Opps!" Log Ron.

"**Neville hade aldrig suttit på ett kvastskaft i hela sitt liv, för hans mormor hade aldrig släppt honom i närheten av något. I sitt stilla sinne tyckte Harry att hon hade en god anledning, för Neville lyckades råka ut för ett ovanligt stort antal olyckshändelser även med båda fötterna på marken.**"

"För sant."

"Oroa dig inte, du har blivit mycket bättre och du kommer gå långt." Log Harry.

"Visst." Sa Neville deppigt.

"Neville, jag vet att din mamma brukade tänka likadant som du gör just nu, och hon blev auror. Tro på dig själv och nästan alla trollformler kommer funka perfekt." Nevilles ansikte lös upp och han log tacksamt.

"**Hermione Granger var nästan lika nervös för att flyga som Neville.**"

"**Det var någonting man inte kunde lära sig utantill ur en bok – inte för att hon inte hade försökt.**"

"Varför förvånar der mig inte."

"Harry, hur kommer det sig att du vet så mycket om Hermione, ni var ju inte vänner än?"

"En känsla jag hade bara, jag hade koll på henne, hon verkade lite ensam."

"**Vid frukosten på torsdagen tråkade hon nästan ihjäl dem allesammans med flygtips som hon hade fått ur en biblioteksbok som hette _Quidditch genom tiderna._**"

"Det är en bra bok." Ekade alla Quidditchfans i salen.

"Det var en av de enda böckerna James läste frivilligt." Harry sträckte på sig vid denna nya information.

"**Neville hängde fast vid hennes minsta ord, i förtvivlat hopp om vad som helst som kunde hjälpa honom att hänga fast vid sin kvastkäpp längre fram, men alla andra blev väldigt glada när Hermiones föreläsning avbröts av postens ankomst.**

"Ni skulle ha sett Harrys min när det hände första gången." Skrattade Luna.

"Äh, Luna du var inte ens här då."

"Inte i person, men narglarna berättade för mig."

"Luna har rätt. Han ramlade faktiskt av bänken och kunde bara stirra upp i taket ett långt tag." Dean log mot sin vän.

**Harry hade inte fått ett enda brev sedan Hagrids lilla meddelande, någonting som Malfoy förstås hade varit snabb att lägga märke till. Malfoys berguv hade alltid med sig paket med godsaker hemifrån till honom, vilka han skadeglatt öppnade vid Slytherins bord.**"

"Ledsen Potter."

"Du vet, man skulle kunna tro att Malfoy varit besatt och nu vaknat upp." Viskar Ron till Hermione.

"**En tornuggla kom med ett litet paket till Neville från hans mormor. Han öppnade det ivrigt och visade dem en glaskula i samma storlek som en stor spelkula, som verkade vara fylld med vit rök.**"

"Jag fattar inte vad som är så bra med dem. De berättar bara att du gömt något men inte vad." Stönar Leanne.

"Jag vet, men jag gillar den ändå. Den var min mammas." Neville log sorgset och Remus böjde sig ner och viskade i hans öra "Oroa dig inte Neville, jag är säker på att någon kommer hitta ett botemedel."

"'**Det är en Minnsalt!', utropade han. 'Farmor vet att jag glömmer saker och ting – den här talar om för en om det är någonting man har glömt att göra. Titta, om man håller den hårt på det här viset och den blir röd … å …' Han blev lång i ansiktet, för Minnsallt-kulan hade plötsligt börjat glöda i mörkröd färg. ' … så har man glömt nånting …'**

"Vad glömde du?"

"Lösenordet till uppehållsrummet."

**Neville försökte komma ihåg vad det var han hade glömt när Draco Malfoy, som just gick förbi Gryffindors bord, ryckte till sig Minnsalt-kulan ur handen på honom.**"

"**Harry och Ron for upp från sina stolar. De hoppades till hälften på en anledning att slåss med Malfoy, men professor McGonagall, som upptäckte bråk snabbare än någon annan lärare i skolan, var där i ett huj.**"

"Man upptäcker sådant när man stått ut med marodörerna i sju år."

"Du vet vilka de är. Berätta." Ropar Lee.

"Jag är inte dum Jordan."

"'**Vad försiggår här?'**

'**Malfoy tog min Minnsalt, professorn.'**

**Malfoy blängde surt medan han hastigt lät Minnsalt-kulan falla tillbaka ner på bordet.**

'**Jag tittade bara'** "**sade han och smet iväg med Crabbe och Goyle efter sig.**

**Klockan halv fyra samma eftermiddag skyndade Harry, Ron och de andra Gryffindoreleverna nerför yttertrappan ut på skolområdet för att få sin första flyglektion. Det var en klar, blåsig dag och gräset gick i vågor under fötterna på dem då de marscherade nerför slänterna mot en slät gräsmatta, som låg på den sidan av skolområdet som vette mot den förbjudna skogen, vars träd vajade mörka i fjärran.**

"Perfekt väder."

"Oliver, du tycker allt väder är perfekt." Oliver log bara fåraktigt.

**Slytherinarna var redan där, och det var också tjugo kvastkäppar som låg i prydliga rader på marken. Harry hade hört Fred och George Weasley klaga över skolans kvastar; de sade att några av dem började skaka om man flög för högt eller alltid drog lite åt vänster.**"

"Det stämmer, egentligen borde man byta ut kvastarna för folk kan skada sig." Avbryter Fred. "Vad, jag kan gilla ett bra upptåg men jag vill inte se någon skadad."

"**Deras lärare, madam Hooch, anlände. Hon hade kort, grått hår och gula ögon som en hök.**

Sagd lärare log. "Verkar som om jag fick en bra beskrivning."

"Det är inte rättvisst, alla lärare får bra beskrivningar."

"Respekterar alltid dina äldre… bortsett från Voldemort, Filch, Umbridge och Snape."

"Du nämnde inte Dursleys."

"Det är ingen bra ide att inte respektera dem." Var Harrys ända till Cho.

'**Nå, vad väntar ni på allesammans?' röt hon åt dem. 'Ställ upp er bredvid varsitt kvastskaft. Sätt igång nu, skynda på.'**

**Harry tittade ner på sin kvast. Den var gammal och några av kvistarna stack ut i underliga vinklar.**"

"Ouch, det är en av de sämsta kvastarna, ju bättre de ser ut desto sämre är de." Förklarade Charlie.

"'**Håll ut er högra hand över kvasten', ropade madam Hooch där hon stod längst fram, 'och säg 'Upp'!'**

'**UPP!' skrek alla.**

**Harrys kvast flög genast upp i handen på honom**"

"Han är en naturbegåvning." Log McGonagall och alla andra lärare utom de uppenbara nickade.

"**Men den var en av de få som gjorde det. Hermione Grangers rullade bara runt på marken och Nevilles rörde sig inte alls. Kanske kunde kvastar, precis som hästar, märka när man var rädd, tänkte Harry; det fanns en skälvning i Nevilles röst som bara alltför tydligt sade att han ville ha fötterna på marken.**"

"Intressant teori, jag behöver kolla upp det. Tack mr Potter."

"**Madam Hooch visade dem sedan hur de skulle sitta upp på kvastarna utan att glida av från änden, och gick utmed ledet och rättade till deras grepp.**

**Harry och Ron blev förtjusta när hon talade om för Malfoy att han hade gjort på fel sätt i åratal.**"

"Borde ha lyssnat på mamma." Muttrade Malfoy men alla hörde honom.

"Det hade varit smart. Din far är en av de sämsta flygarna jag sett, Narcissa däremot skulle ha kommit med i laget om kvinnor fått spela."

"Hur vet du det?" Frågar Malfoy förvånat.

"Mr Lupin och hans vänner umgicks med Narcissa när de gick i skolan." Förklarar Sinistra.

"Hon var min kompis kusin och hjälpte oss ut från en del knippor. Hon var väldigt annorlunda från hur hon är idag." Remus log sorgset vid påminnelsen av en annan gammal vän.

"'**Och nu, när jag blåser i visselpipan, sparkar ni igång från marken med all er kraft', sade madam Hooch. 'Håll kvastarna stadigt, höj er nån meter upp i luften och kom sen raka vägen tillbaka ner genom att böja er lätt framåt. På min visselsignal … tre … två …'**

**Men Neville, nervös och darrig och rädd för att bli lämnad kvar på marken, stötte hårt ifrån innan visselpipan ens hunnit nudda vid madam Hoochs läppar.**

'**Kom tillbaka, pojk!' ropade hon, men Neville steg rakt uppåt som en kork skjuten ur en flaska … fyra meter … sex meter. Harry såg hans förskrämda vita ansikte titta ner på marken som försvann, såg honom flämta till, glida sidledes av från kvasten och … PANG –**"

"Åh, stackars liten."

"**en duns och ett otäckt brak och Neville låg i en hög med ansiktet neråt i gräset. Hans kvastkäpp steg fortfarande högre och högre och började långsamt driva bort mot den förbjudna skogen och utom synhåll.**"

"Du ser, vi sa ju att kvastarna var farliga. Ni borde egentligen sätta några förtrollningar på dem så att de bara kan röra sig inom ett visst område och flyga en viss höjd medan man lär sig."

"En mycket bra ide mr Weasley, jag ska se vad vi kan göra åt det.

"**Madam Hooch stod böjd över Neville, och hennes ansikte var lika vitt som hans.**

'**Bruten handled', hörde Harry henne muttra. 'Se så, pojk, det är ingen fara, upp med dig.'**

**Hon vände sig till resten av eleverna.**

'**Ingen av er rör så mycket som en fena medan jag tar med mig den här pojken till sjukhusflygeln! Ni lämnar kvastarna där de är, annars kommer ni att vara ute från Hogwarts innan ni hinner säga "Quidditch". Kom nu, lille vän.'**

"Du lämnade alvarligt de två hus som är kända för sin rivalitet ensamma med kvastar och trodde allt skulle gå bra." Stönade Tonks och Hooch rodnade någolunda.

**Med tårstrimmat ansikte och ett hårt grepp om sin handled stapplade Neville iväg med madam Hooch, som höll armen om honom. **

**De hade knappt hunnit utom hörhåll när Malfoy brast ut i skratt.**"

"'**Såg ni ansiktet på honom, den stora klumpedunsen?'**

"Jag måste be om ursäkt Longbottom, det var väldigt ohyfsat av mig."

"Vem fan är du?" Utropar Neville och bryr sig inte om blickarna han får, Malfoy skrattade bara och väntade på att läsningen skulle fortsätta.

**De andra Slytherineleverna stämde in.**

'**Håll mun, Malfoy', fräste Parvati Patil.**"

"'**Ååå, tar du Longbottom i försvar?' sade Pansy Parkinson, en Slytherinflicka med ett mopsaktigt ansikte. 'Trodde väl aldrig att _du_ skulle gilla små tjocka lipsillar, Parvati.'**"

"Tack Parvati."

"Ingen orsak Neville, du är min vän."

"'**Titta!' sade Malfoy och rusade fram och snappade åt sig någonting ur gräset. 'Det är den där fåniga saken som Nevilles farmor skickade honom.'**

**Minnsallt-kulan glittrade i solen då han höll upp den.**

'**Ge hit den där, Malfoy', sade Harry med låg röst.** **Alla slutade prata för att titta på dem.**"

"Bra för dig Harry. Stå upp för dina vänner." Bill nickade gillande.

"Du behöver inte oroa dig för det Bill, Harry gör allt han kan för att hålla oss utanför problem." Skrattade Ron medan lärarna höjde ögonbrynen frågande.

"**Malfoy log ett otrevligt leende.**

'**Jag tror jag ska låta Longbottom hämta den nånstans – uppe i ett träd – vad sägs om det?'**

'**Ge _hit_ den!' vrålade Harry, men Malfoy hade hoppat upp på sin kvast och gett sig iväg.** **Han hade inte ljugit, han _kunde_ flyga mycket bra –**"

"Sant."

**Han svävade i jämnhöjd med de översta grenarna på en ek och ropade:**

'**Kom och ta den, Potter!'**

**Harry grep tag i sin kvast.**"

"'**Nej!' skrek Hermione Granger. 'Madam Hooch sa att vi inte fick röra på oss – du kommer att sätta oss alla i klistret.'**

"Det är vår Mione, alltid försöka hålla oss ifrån trubbel."

**Harry brydde sig inte om henne. Blodet bultade i öronen på honom. Han satt upp på kvasten och sparkade hårt mot marken och upp, upp for han, luften strömmade genom håret och klädnaden flög ut bakom honom – och i ett anfall av häftig glädjeyra förstod han att han hade hittat någonting han kunde göra utan att någon lärt honom det – det här var lätt, det var _underbart._**

Alla flygare suckade längtansfullt. Det var en underbar känsla.

"**Han riktade kvastkäppen lite uppåt för att få den att flyga ännu högre och hörde skrik och flämtningar från flickorna nere på marken och ett beundrande hejarop från Ron.**

**Han vände kvasten tvärt så att han hamnade öga mot öga med Malfoy uppe i luften. Malfoy såg förbluffad ut.**"

"Klart jag gjorde. Du var uppvuxen bland mugglare och betedde dig som om du tillbringat hela ditt liv på en kvast."

"'**Ge hit den!' ropade Harry. 'Annars slår jag ner dig från din kvast!'**

'**Jaså, det tror du?' sade Malfoy med ett försök till hånleende, men han såg orolig ut.**

**Harry visste på något vis hur han skulle göra. Han lutade sig fram och grep hårt om kvasten med båda händerna och den sköt iväg mot Malfoy som ett spjut. Malfoy lyckades vika undan i precis sista ögonblicket;**

"Våldsamma tendenser redan då." Mumlade Fudge.

** Harry gjorde en tvär helomvändning och höll kvasten stadigt. Några personer nedanför klappade i händerna.**"

"'**Här uppe har du ingen Crabbe eller Goyle som kan rädda skinnet på dig, Malfoy!' ropade Harry.**

**Samma tanke verkade ha slagit Malfoy.**

'**Fånga den då, om du kan!' skrek han, och kastade glaskulan högt upp i luften och susade tillbaka mot marken.**"'

"Hur klarade den sig." Viskar Neville oroligt.

"**Harry såg, som i ultrarapid, hur kulan höjde sig i luften och sedan började falla. Han lutade sig fram och riktade kvastskaftet neråt, i nästa sekund ökade han farten i en brant dykning, for i kapp med kulan, vinden visslade i hans öron och ljudet blandades med skriken från folk som tittade på – han sträckte ut handen, ett par decimeter från marken fick han tag i den, precis i tid för att dra upp kvasten i rakt läge, och han trillade mjukt på gräset med Minnsallt-kulan i ett säkert grepp.**"

Sinistra släppte boken samtidigt som alla som inte varit närvarande tittade på pojken i chock.

"Merlin Harry. Jag hörde du var bra men att göra det på en skolkvast." Charlie stirrar på Harry i förundran med munnen öppen i chock.

"Det är som en miniversion utav Wronskis fint, och du gjorde en första gången på din kvast." Fortsätter Bill.

"Så, planerar du att spela professionellt?"

"Det skulle kunna vara kul, men jag vill hellre bli auror."

"Ja, för varför välja ett någorlunda lugnt jobb när allt det här är över." Viskar Hermione sarkastiskt.

"Du kunde ha brutit nacken." Morrar mrs Weasley.

"Kan inte låta bli att visa upp, måste alltid överglänsa alla andra." Tänker Snape surt.

"'**HARRY POTTER!'**

"Du åkte fast." Skrek jagarna.

"Kom igen McGonagall. Det där var fantastiskt." Gnällde Charlie.

**Hans hjärta sjönk fortare än han just hade dykt. Professor McGonagall kom springande mot dem.**"

"**Han reste sig på darrande ben.**

'**_Aldrig_ – under hela min tid på Hogwarts …'**

"Har jag sett någon så begåvad." Avslutade hon sin mening med ett av sina sällsynta leende.

**Professor McGonagall var nästan mållös av chock, och hennes glasögon blixtrade ursinnigt.**

"Wow Harry, du försöker inte ens och du lyckas ändå få henen reagera så där. Vad är din hemlighet."

"Jag vet inte, men tro mig när jag säger att det kommer bli många reaktioner från lärarna när de upptäcker vad jag upplevt och gjort här."

'… **hur _vågar_ du, du kunde ha brutit nacken av dig …'**"

"Sant, men det var ändå brilliant. Önskar jag hade kunnat se det."

"'**Det var inte hans fel, professorn …'**

'**Var tyst, miss Patil …'**

'**Men Malfoy …'**

'**Det _räcker_, mr Weasley. Potter, följ med mig, nu på ögonblicket.'**

"Du kunde ha gett dem en chans att förklara."

"Vilket jag skulle ha gjort, men jag såg allt."

**Harry fick syn på Malfoys, Crabbes och Goyles triumferande ansikten då han som bedövad travade iväg därifrån i kölvattnet på professor McGonagall som med stora kliv stegade mot slottet.**

**Han skulle bli relegerad, det visste han bara.**"

"Ja, du blir relegerad för att flyga på en kvast." Flinar Lavender.

"Äh, tyst, Lavender. Med min tur skulle det kunna hända."

"**Han ville säga något för att försvara sig, men det verkade vara fel på hans röst. Professor McGonagall svepte fram utan att ens titta på honom; han måste småspringa för att hinna med. Nu var det färdigt. Han hade inte ens klarat det i två veckor. Om tio minuter skulle han stå och packa sina väskor. Vad skulle Dursleys säga när han dök upp på tröskeln hemma hos dem?**

"Jag vill inte ens tänka på det." mumlade han.

**Uppför yttertrappan, uppför marmortrappan inne i slottet, och fortfarande sade inte professor McGonagall ett enda ord till honom.**"

"**Hon ryckte upp dörrar och marscherade genom korridorer med Harry olyckligt traskande efter. Hon kanske var på väg till Dumbledore med honom. Han tänkte på Hagrid; relegerad med tillåten att stanna kvar som skogvaktare. Han kunde kanske bli Hagrids medhjälpare. Det vände sig i magen på honom när han föreställde sig det hela, hur han stövlade runt ägorna kånkande på Hagrids väska och såg på hur Ron och de andra utbildade sig till trollkarlar.**

"Det är bara sorgligt när man är villig att göra det för att inte behöva åka tillbaka till sin familj." Viskar Padma till Lisa Turpin.

**Professor McGonagall stannade utanför ett klassrum. Hon öppnade dörren och stack in huvudet.**

'**Ursäkta mig, professor Flitwick, skulle jag kunna få låna Wood ett ögonblick?'**"

"**Wood, det betyder ju trä? tänkte Harry förbryllat. Var Wood en träkäpp som hon tänkte använda på honom?**

McGonagall flämtade till förskräckt. "Jag skulle aldrig använda en käpp på ett barn eller en student." Försäkrade hon.

"Harry finns det en anledning till att du skulle tro det?" Viskar Tonks.

"Jag är säker på att det kommer dras upp i tredje boken…" Harry vägrade att möta någons ögon och begravde sitt ansikte i Snuffles päls.

**Men Wood visade sig vara en person, en stor, kraftig femteårselev, som kom ut från Flitwicks lektion och såg förvirrad ut.**

'**Följ med mig, båda två', sade professor McGonagall, och de marscherade vidare genom korridoren medan Wood nyfiket tittade på Harry.**

'**Kom in här.'**

**Professor McGonagall visade in dem i ett klassrum som var tomt sånär som på Peeves, som var ivrigt sysselsatt med att skriva fula ord på svarta tavlan.**

"Det var Frank som lärde honom, Peeves var överlycklig."

'**Ut, Peeves!' röt hon. Peeves kastade kritan i en metallask så att det skrällde och susade sedan svärande ut ur rummet. **

"Imponerande, jag trodde aldrig Peeves skulle ha någon respekt för lärare."

"Peeves har bara respekt för två lärare." Skrockade Peeves när han flög förbi ovanför deras huvuden.

"Låt mig gissa, McGonagall och Dumbledore." Gissade Cho och fick en bläckplump i ansiktet.

"Fel" Skrattade Peeves och flög ut ur rummet.

**Professor McGonagall smällde igen dörren efter honom och vände sig om mot de båda pojkarna,**

'**Potter, det här är Oliver Wood. Wood – jag har hittat en Sökare åt dig.'**"

"Och världens bästa sökare också." Skröt Oliver och studsade i sin plats.

"Otroligt. Du måste vara den yngsta sökaren på ett århundrade." 

"**Woods ansiktsuttryck växlade från förvirring till förtjusning.**

'**Menar ni allvar, professor McGonagall?'**

'**Ja, absolut', sade professor McGonagall bestämt. 'Pojken är en naturbegåvning. Jag har aldrig sett nåt liknande. Var det första gången du satt på en kvastkäpp, Potter?**

"Första gången han kan minnas." Tänkte Sirius och tittade på sin gudson stolt.

**Harry nickade tyst. Han hade inte den blekaste aning om vad som försiggick, men det verkade inte som om han skulle bli relegerad, och lite av känseln började komma tillbaka i hans domnade ben.**

'**Han fångade upp den här saken i handen efter en femtonmetersdykning'**" **berättade professor McGonagall för Wood. 'Skrapade sig inte ens. Charlie Weasley kunde inte ha gjort det.'**

"Kanske inte. Vi måste ha en match."

"Visst. Jag väljer alla som var med mina tre första år på mitt team."

"Jag behöver hitta några först."

**Wood såg ut som om alla hans drömmar plötsligt hade slagit in.**

"Å, tro oss de hade." Skrattade Alicia.

'**Har du nånsin sett en Quidditchmatch, Potter?' frågade han upphetsat.**

'**Wood är kapten för Gryffindors lag', förklarade professor McGonagall.**

'**Han har precis rätta kroppsbyggnaden för en Sökare också', sade Wood som nu gick runt Harry och granskade honom. 'Lätt, snabb, vi måste skaffa honom en ordentlig kvast, professorn – en Nimbus Tvåtusen eller en Rensopar-Sjua, skulle jag föreslå.'**"

"Nu när jag vet varför han hade den kroppsbyggnaden är jag inte lika glad."

"'**Jag ska tala med professor Dumbledore och se om vi inte kan rucka på den där förstaårsregeln.**"

"Gäller den fortfarande?"

"Nej, men man måste vara mycket bra för att ens få chansen att komma in i laget."

"**Att vi behöver ett bättre lag än förra året, det ska gudarna veta. Vi blev ju helt _mosade_ av Slytherinarna i den där sista matchen, jag kunde inte se Severus Snape i ansiktet på flera veckor …'**

"Varför skulle du ens vilja göra det?" Frågar Oliver.

**Professor McGonagall blickade strängt på Harry.**

'**Jag vill höra att du tränar hårt, Potter, annars kanske jag ändrar mig och straffar dig istället.'**

**Sedan log hon plötsligt.**

'**Din pappa skulle ha varit stolt** **sade hon. 'Han var själv en utmärkt Quidditchspelare."**

"Han skulle ha varit stolt, men också avundsjuk för att du är bättre än han var."

'**Du _skojar._'**"

"**Det var under middagen. Harry hade just berättat för Ron om vad som hänt sedan han lämnade övningsplatsen tillsammans med professor McGonagall. Njurpajsbiten som Ron just skulle stoppa i sig stannade halvvägs till munnen, för han hade helt glömt bort den.**

"Wow, jag trodde det var omöjligt."

"Egentligen inte, jag menar visst, Ron gillar mat. Men han vet att det finns mycket viktigare saker och har visat det flera gånger."

"Tack Harry."

'**_Sökare?_' sade han. 'Men förstaårseleverna får aldrig … du måste vara den yngste elevhemsspelaren på nästan …'**

"Gav oss alla en chock när vi fick höra det-"

'… **ett århundrade', sade Harry och skyfflade in paj i munnen. Han kände sig extra hungrig efter eftermiddagens spänning. 'Wood berättade det för mig.'**" **Ron var så häpen och imponerad att han bara satt och gapade.**

'**Jag börjar träna nästa vecka', sade Harry. 'Tala bara inte om det för nån, Wood vill att vi ska hålla det hemligt.'**

Nästan alla i salen fnös. "Lycka till med det, ingenting stannar som en Hemlighet på Hogwarts." Informerade Padma salen.

"Egentligen." Började Hermione i en retsam röst. "Så kommer ni upptäcka att vi upptäckt hemligheter som var mycket hemliga och också lyckats hålla en hel del för oss själva."

Dumbledore höjde ett ögonbryn. "Skulle du vilja utveckla det miss Granger." Hans röst är vänlig men han är orolig, vad hade de tre inte berättat för honom.

"Jag är säker på att allt kommer komma ut vid rätt tidpunkt, rektorn. Trots allt kan vi ju inte låta folk få veta för tidigt." Harrys röst är kall och han vinkar till Sinistra att börja läsa igen.

**Fred och George Weasley kom just in i salen, fick syn på Harry och skyndade sig fram till honom.**

'**Grattis', sade George med låg röst. 'Wood berättade det för oss. Vi är också med i laget – som Slagmän.'**

"De bästa slagmän Hogwarts någonsin sett." Skrek tvillingarna och Gryffindorbordet nickade.

"Om ni är de bästa, vem var näst bäst?" Frågar Dennis plötsligt och de rycker på axlarna.

"Varför frågar vi inte lärarna, med tanke på ansiktsuttrycket de bär just nu så verkar de veta vem det är. Och de har sett generationerna före oss." Upplyser Harry rummet och lärarna förbannar hans förmåga att se allt.

"Nå, vem var det? Kom igen."

"Sirius Black." Blir det korta svaret från Sprout tillslut.

"Han spelade. Vi måste så ha en match mot honom senare." Viskar Fred till Harry.

"Självklart, han kan spela på Charlies lag."

'**Vi kommer absolut att vinna Quidditchpokalen i år, det kan ni lita på', sade Fred. 'Vi har inte vunnit sedan Charlie slutade, men årets lag kommer att bli lysande. Du måste vara bra, Harry, Wood nästan skuttade av glädje när han talade om det för oss.'**

"Nästan, han studsade på riktigt och hade det där galna leendet. "

"Han var så glad att han kysste mig." Informerar Alicia rummet.

"Så det var så ni började dejta. Jag har alltid undrat över det. Självklart var Quidditch inblandat." Funderar Lee högt och Oliver rodnar.

'**Fast nu måste vi gå, för Lee Jordan tror att han har hittat en ny hemlig gång ut ur skolan.'**

"Det finns fler gångar." Skrikar Filch ilsket.

"Berättade inte Snape det? Å kära nån, han som upptäckte den." Harrys röst är orolig.

"Serverus Snape, du menar att du visste om en till hemlig gång ut ur skolan och berättade inte det för någon eller tog några säkerhets återgärder." Väser McGonagall.

'**Slår vad om att det är den gången bakom statyn av Sliskige Gregory som vi hittade under första veckan vi var här. Hej så länge.'**"

"Första veckan? Snyggt." Remus flinade åt deras förvånade blickar.

"Remus Lupin, du ska inte uppmuntra sådant beteende…"

"Bättre att låta dem vara barn medan de kan och man behöver lite spänning i livet emellanåt. Att bara sitta still och plugga oh ha klasser blir tråkigt."

"Vilket är anledningen till att du hade så många praktiska lektioner, eller hur?"

"En del av anledningarna Daphne, jag känner också att man lär sig mer om man i fråga kan se vad man har att göra med."

"**Fred och George hade knappt försvunnit förrän en långt minde välkommen person dök upp: Malfoy, flankerad av Crabbe och Goyle.**

'**Äter du en sista måltid, Potter? När ska du ta tåget tillbaka till Mugglarna?'**"

"'**Du är bra mycket modigare nu när du är nere på marken igen och har dina små vänner med dig', sade Harry kyligt. Crabbe och Goyle var förstås allt annat än små, men eftersom Honnörsbordet var fyllt med lärare, kunde ingen av dem göra mer än att knyta nävarna så att de knakade och se hotfulla ut.**

"Inte speciellt skrämmande i jämförelse med morbror Vernon." Tänker Harry.

'**Jag ställer gärna upp mot dig när som helst alldeles ensam', sade Malfoy. 'I kväll, om du vill. Trollkarlsduell. Bara trollstavar, ingen kroppskontakt.**"

Alla lärare stönar och blänger på de två pojkarna som visslar oskyldigt.

"**Vad är det med dig? Du har väl aldrig hört talas om en trollkarlsduell, antar jag?'**

'**Det är klart att han har', sade Ron och svängde runt. 'Jag är hans sekundant, vem är din?'**

"Ronald Weasley, du accepterade inte precis en duell, och för Harry för den delen." Skrek Molly och Ron ryggade tillbaka.

"Molly, jag kanske inte gillar att de deltar i en duell men Ron stod upp för sin vän och Harry hade ingen aning om vad som pågick, Ron räddade honom bara från att se ut som en dåre." avbröt Remus med en lugn röst.

"Det är fortfarande inte acceptabelt att slåss, för någon av er." Hon blängde på sin son och Harry. Sirius skickade en missnöjd blick till henne innan han kurrade ihop sig i Harrys sida.

**Malfoy såg på Crabbe och Goyle med en värderande blick på var och en.**

'**Crabbe', sade han. 'Vid midnatt, blir det bra? Vi möter er i troférummet, det är alltid olåst.'**

**När Malfoy hade gått, tittade Ron och Harry på varandra.**

'**Vad _är _en trollkarlsduell?' sade Harry. 'Och vad menar du med att du är min sekundant?'**

'**Jo, en sekundant är med för att ta över om du dör'**"

"Jag är säker på att det fick Harry känna sig mycket bättre." Sade Cho torrt.

"**sade Ron nonchalant och började äntligen äta sin kalla njurpaj. Då han upptäckte Harrys ansiktsuttryck, tillade han hastigt: 'Men folk dör bara i riktiga dueller, förstår du, med riktiga trollkarlar. Du och Malfoy kan på sin höjd skicka gnistor på varandra. Ingen av er är tillräckligt kunnig i magi för att göra någon allvarlig skada. Förresten är jag säker på att han trodde du skulle säga nej.'**

"Jag hoppades att han skulle säga nej."

"Varför…" Frågade Hermione.

"Min far tvingade mig i princip att utmana dig."

"Är det bara jag som tycker det är konstigt att höra Malfoy och de tre prata med varandra hövligt?" Viskar Flitwick till sina medarbetare som skakade på huvudet.

'**Och hur blir det om jag svänger med staven och ingenting händer?'**"

"'**Släng undan den och ge honom en smäll på nosen', föreslog Ron.**"

"Bra, ha alltid en backup plan." Godkände Moody och nickade gillande till Ron.

"Varför bara ha en? Det är bättre att ha minst fem backup planer. Beroende på situationen, jag menar tänk på förra året och jag möt draken och min plan var att använda en reducto, jag hade varit chanslös. Alltså måste man ha olika backup planer för olika situationer." Resonerade Harry och Moody stirrade på honom.

"Du har gjort Moody mållös, det var något jag aldrig trodde jag skulle få se." Skrattade Kingsley.

"'**Ursäkta mig.'**

**De tittade upp båda två. Det var Hermione Granger.**"

"'**Kan man inte få äta ifred på det här stället?' sade Ron.**

**Hermione struntade i honom och vände sig till Harry.**

'**Jag kunde inte undgå att höra vad du och Malfoy sa …'**"

"'**Det kunde du säkert', muttrade Ron.**"

"'… **och du _får_ bara inte vandra omkring i skolan på natten, tänk på alla poäng som Gryffindor förlorar om du blir upptäckt, och det blir du säkert. Det är faktiskt väldigt själviskt av dig.'**

'**Och du har faktiskt ingenting med det att göra', sade Harry.**"

"Jag trodde inte att Harry kunde vara otrevlig."

"Det är värre om han är arg på dig, Seamus."

"Hermione, jag är så ledsen. Jag borde inte ha bettet mig så mot dig. Kan du förlåta mig?"

"Harry, jag förlät dig i samma ögonblick som d… som vi blev vänner. Jag var inte den trevligaste mot er heller."

"'**Ajöss', sade Ron.**

**Hur som helst var det inte vad man kunde kalla ett perfekt slut på dagen, tänkte Harry, där han låg vaken mycket senare och lyssnade i väntan på att Dean och Seamus skulle somna (Neville var ännu inte tillbaka från sjukhusflygeln). Ron hade tillbringat hela kvällen med att ge honom goda råd, som till exempel:**

'**Om han försöker uttala nån förbannelse över dig, är det bäst att du viker undan, för jag kommer inte ihåg hur man stoppar dem.'**"

"Mycket bra råd, säg mig ron. Planerar du en karriär som auror med?"

"Jag har funderat på det och det verkar coolt." Umbridge blänger på Tonks, de två pojkarna skulle aldrig bli auror.

"**Det fanns en mycket stor risk att Filch eller mrs Norris skulle upptäcka dem, och Harry kände att han utmanade ödet genom att bryta en skolregel till på en och samma dag. **

"Varför får jag en känsla av att de inte kommer stoppa dig?" Flinade Tonks på pojken som hon såg som sin lillebror. Harry skickade henne ett oskyldigt leende.

"Jag vet inte, kanske det faktum att min far var James Potter, jag är släkt med Black och Remus är min farbror."

"Vad har det med saken att göra?" Frågar Luna nyfiket.

"Väl, min far var en upptågsmakare, jag är släkt med Black och Sirius Black var upptågsmakare och Remus var också det. Och att vara upptågsmakare betyder att man inte kommer låta regler stoppa en, så alltså så är inget jag gör mitt fel utan bara mina gener."

"Jag börjar bli rejält orolig nu." Mumlar Remus

**Å andra sidan dök Malfoys hånleende ansikte ideligen upp i mörkret – det här var hans stora chans att besegra Malfoy ansikte mot ansikte. Han kunde inte missa den.**"

"'**Halv tolv', mumlade Ron till sist. 'Det är bäst vi ger oss iväg.'**

**De drog på sig sina nattrockar, tog sina trollstavar och smög tvärs igenom tornrummet, nerför spiraltrappan och in i Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Några enstaka glöder pyrde fortfarande i den öppna spisen och förvandlade alla fåtöljer till hukande svarta skuggor. De var nästan framme vid hålet i porträttet när en röst ljöd från stolen närmast dem: **'**Jag kan inte tro att du tänker göra det här, Harry.'**

"Och in med min inofficiella syster." Skrattar Harry.

**En lampa tändes. Det var Hermione Granger, iförd en skär nattrock och en bister min.**"

"'**Är det _du?_' sade Ron ursinnigt. 'Gå och lägg dig igen!'**

'**Jag var nära att tala om det för din bror', fräste Hermione. 'Percy – han är prefekt, han skulle sätta stopp för det här.'**

"Det var lågt, Mione." Flämtade Fred.

"Hur, han är er bror och han skulle ha brytt sig ifall något hände någon av er."

"Skulle är ordet." Spottar Bill tyst. Percy suckar. "Jag bryr mig fortfarande, varför kan ni inte se det?" Skriker han mentalt men rör inte en min.

**Harry hade svårt att fatta att någon kunde lägga sig i som hon gjorde.**

"Jag tar tillbaka det nu." Mumlar han.

"'**Kom nu', sade han till Ron. Han sköt upp porträttet av Tjocka Damen och klev ut genom hålet.**

**Hermione tänkte inte ge upp så lätt. Hon följde efter Ron genom porträtthålet och väste åt dem som en ilsken gås.**

Harry ryckte till när Hermione slog till honom på baksidan av huvudet.

"Jag låter inte som en arg gås." Morrar hon. Ron öppnade munnen men en blick på hennes ansikte tystande honom.

"Hur i världen blev ni tre vänner?" Undrade Charlie högt

"Åh, vi stötte på varandra i ett badrum."

"Ja, enda problemet i et historia är att det är pojk och flicktoaletter." Påpekar Marietta.

"Harry är du okej?" Viskar Remus oroligt när Harry inte rör på sig utan sitter frusen.

"Va, ja jag är bra. Kom bara och tänka på något."

'**Bryr ni er inte _om_ Gryffindor, bryr ni er _bara_ om er själva, _jag_ vill inte att Slytherin ska vinna elevhemspokalen och ni kommer att göra så att vi förlorar alla poäng som jag fick av professor McGonagall för att jag kände till Förvandlingsformlerna.'**"

"'**Gå din väg.'**

'**Okej, men jag har varnat er, kom bara ihåg vad jag sa när ni sitter på tåget hem imorgon. Ni är så …'**

**Men vad de var, fick de aldrig veta. Hermione hade vänt sig mot porträttet av Tjocka Damen för att ta sig tillbaka in genom det och fann sig stå mitt emot en tom målning. Tjocka Damen hade gått på en nattlig visit och Hermione var utelåst.**

"Hon gör alltid det vid de sämsta tidpunkterna." Stönar trion.

"Och vad menar ni med det?"

"Åh, absolut inget. Det är bara rykten att hon försvinner vid de sämsta tidpunkterna." Alla tre ler oskyldigt mot lärarna.

'**Vad ska jag nu ta mig till?' frågade hon gällt.**

'**Det är ditt problem', sade Ron. 'Vi måste gå, vi kommer för sent.'**

**De hade inte ens kommit till slutet på korridoren när Hermione kom ikapp dem.**

'**Jag kommer med er', sade hon.**"

"'**Det gör du _inte_.'**

'**Tror ni jag tänker stå här ute och vänta på att Filch ska få tag i mig? Om han hittar oss alla tre, ska jag tala om sanningen för honom, att jag försökte hindra er och det kan ni intyga.'**"

Alla stirrade på henne.

"Jag skulle ha bett dig dra åt helvetet." Konstaterade Ginny.

"Jag hade nog gjort det, det var trots allt vårt fel att hon var där ute."

"Nej, jag följde efter…"

"Men om jag inte accepterar Harrys duell så skulle ingen av oss varit där ute." Avbryter Ron.

"Å andra sidan var det bra att du gjorde, vi skulle aldrig ha upptäckt vad vi gjorde om det inte varit för det."

"'**Det var det fräckaste …' sade Ron med hög röst.**

'**Håll mun, båda två!' sade Harry skarpt. 'Jag hörde nånting.'**

**Det var något slags snarkande ljud.**

'**Mrs Norris?' andades Ron och kisade genom mörkret.**

**Det var inte mrs Norris. Det var Neville. Han låg hoprullad på golvet, han sov djupt, men ryckte plötsligt till och vaknade då de smög närmare.**

'**Gudskelov att ni hittade mig! Jag har varit här ute i flera timmar, jag kunde inte komma ihåg det nya lösenordet för att komma in och lägga mig.'**"

"Vilket var vad minnesalten försökte säga." Neville rodnar och tittar ner i bordet.

"'**Sänk rösten, Neville. Lösenordet är "Gristryne", men det hjälper dig inte nu, för Tjocka Damen har gett sig iväg nånstans.'**

'**Hur är det med din arm?' sade Harry.**

"Det var vänligt att komma ihåg."

"Han är min vän och jag hade aldrig haft någon förut, jag tänker inte glömma bort mina vänner."

'**Bra', sade Neville och visade dem. 'Madam Pomfrey fixade den på bara en minut,'**

'**Fint. Jo, förstår du, Neville, vi måste vara på ett ställe, vi ses senare …'**

'**Lämna mig inte!' sade Neville och kravlade sig upp. 'Jag vill inte stanna här ensam, Blodige Baronen har redan gått förbi två gånger.'**

**Ron tittade på sin klocka och blängde sedan ilsket på Hermione och Neville.**

'**Om vi åker fast tack vare nån av er två, kommer jag inte att vila en sekund förrän jag lärt mig använda den där Spökförbannelsen som Quirrell berättade om, och använt den mot er.'**

"Min favorit förbannelse." Flinar Ginny och folk som sett henne kasta den (DA mest) og mot henne.

**Hermione öppnade munnen, kanske för att tala om för Ron exakt hur han skulle använda Spökförbannelsen, men Harry väste åt henne att vara tyst och vinkade dem allihop framåt.**"

"Faktiskt så tänkte jag visa den." Ron bleknade snabbt.

"**De svävade fram i korridorer randade med månskensstrimmor från de höga fönstren. Bakom varje hörn väntade sig Harry att stöta på Filch eller mrs Norris, men de hade tur. De rusade uppför en trappa till tredje våningen och gick på tå fram mot troférummet.**

**Malfoy och Crabbe hade inte kommit ännu.**"

"**Glasskåpen med troféerna glimmade när månljuset nådde dem. Bägare, sköldar, fat och statyer glittrade i silver och guld i mörkret. De tog sig fram utmed väggarna medan de höll ögonen på dörrarna i båda ändarna av rummet.**

**Harry tog fram sin trollstav för den händelse att Malfoy skulle komma inspringande och genast sätta igång. Minuterna kröp förbi.**

"Smart Potter."

'**Han är sen, han kanske blev rädd och backade ur', viskade Ron.**"

"Nej, någon skvallrade bara." Draco blängde på en klasskamrat ilsket.

"**Sedan fick ett buller från rummet bredvid dem att hoppa till. Harry hade precis lyft sin stav, när de hörde någon tala – och det var inte Malfoy.**

'**Nosa omkring, lilla sötnos, de kan sitta gömda i nåt hörn.**

"Du måste skämta, hur stor otur har ni tre?"

"det är Harrys otur. Allt drabbar honom så alltså är det hans otur."

"**Det var Filch som pratade med mrs Norris. Skräckslagen vinkade Harry åt de andra tre att de skulle följa med honom så snabbt som möjligt; de kilade tyst mot dörren längst bort från Filchs röst.**

**Nevilles klädnad hade nätt och jämnt försvunnit runt hörnet när de hörde Filch komma in i troférummet.**

'**De är här inne nånstans', hörde de honom mumla, 'och de gömmer sig nog.'**

'**Den här vägen', formade Harry ljudlöst med läpparna åt de andra och lamslagna av skräck började de smyga genom en lång pelargång fylld med rustningar. De kunde höra hur Filch kom närmare.**

**Neville gav plötsligt ifrån sig ett skrämt pip och satte av i spräng – han snavade, högg tag i Ron runt midja och båda två föll handlöst rakt på en rustning.**

"Otur." Grimaserar Lee.

**Skramlet och braket var nog för att väcka upp hela slottet.**"

"Inte riktigt hela." skrattar professor Vektor.

"'**SPRING!' skrek Harry och alla fyra rusade ner genom pelargången utan att titta bakåt för att se om Filch följde efter. De svängde genom en annan, med Harry som ledde utan en aning om var de var eller vart de var på väg.**

**De tog sig igenom en gobeläng som de rev isär och befann sig sedan i en undangömd gång, rusade genom den och kom fram nära ett av sina klassrum, som de visste låg flera kilometer bort från troférummet.**

'**Jag tror att vi har skakat av oss honom', flämtade Harry. Han lutade sig mot den kalla väggen och torkade sig i pannan. Neville vek sig dubbel och drog väsande efter andan.**

'**Jag … _sa_ det ju … åt er', flämtade Hermione och höll sig för hållet i sidan. 'Jag … sa det ju … åt er.'**"

"Förmodligen inte den bästa tiden för det." Erbjuder Luna. "De kommer inte att lyssna på dig just nu."

"Jag vet Luna. Jag vet, men det var en gammal vanna."

"'**Vi måste ta oss tillbaka till Gryffindortornet', sade Ron, 'så fort som möjligt.'**

'**Malfoy lurade dig', sade Hermione till Harry. 'Det fattar du, va? Han tänkte aldrig möta dig. Filch visste att nån skulle vara i troférummet, Malfoy måste ha tipsat honom.'**

"Nej, jag skulle inte ha sjunkit så lågt, det är mer min fars stil."

**Harry tänkte att hon förmodligen hade rätt, men han hade ingen lust att säga det till henne.**"

Hermione smällde till honom igen och ytterligare en gång så gjorde Harry ingenting men ingen tycktes lägga märke till det förutom Sirius och Remus.

"'**Kom, så går vi.'**

**Så enkelt skulle det inte bli. De hade inte gått med än ett tiotal steg när ett dörrhandtag skramlade till och någonting kom utfarande ur ett klassrum framför dem.**

**Det var Peeves.**"

"Kom igen. Nu är inte tiden Peeves" Stönar Fred.

"Om du fick dem i trubbel kommer vi efter dig." Hotar George.

"**Han fick syn på dem och gav till ett skri av förtjusning.**

'**Var tyst, Peeves, snälla du, du kommer att få oss utkastade.'**

"At be till honom kan funka. Men det gäller att ha bra kontakt med honom."

**Peeves skrockade.**

'**jaså, här vandrar ni omkring vid midnatt, små söta förstaklassare? Aj, aj, aj, så stygga man kan vara. Försök inte smita i en hast, för nu åker ni allt fast.'**

'**Inte om du inte avslöjar oss, snälla Peeves.'**

'**Jag borde tala om det för Filch, det borde jag verkligen', sade Peeves med helgonlik röst, men hans ögon glittrade elakt. 'Det är för ert eget bästa, ska ni veta.'**

'**Ur vägen med dig', fräste Ron och måttade ett slag mot Peeves.**"

"Och det var ett misstag." Stönar Oliver.

"**Det var ett stort misstag.**

'**ELEVER UPPE UR SÄNGEN!' vrålade Peeves. 'ELEVER UPPE OCH GÅR I TROLLKONSTKORRIDOREN!'**

**De duckade under honom och sprang för livet, ända fram till änden av korridoren där de rusade rakt in i en dörr – och den var låst.**"

McGonagall flämtade till när hon insåg vart dörren ledde, bredvid henne hade Flitwicks ögon vidgats och de delade en chockad blick.

"Ja, det besvarar en fråga. Hur de blev nyfikna" Mumlar han till henne.

"'**Nu är det färdigt!' stönade Ron, medan de hjälplöst knuffade på dörren. 'Det är ute med oss! Det här är slutet!'**

"Och folk kallar mig dramatisk." Skrockar Harry medan han stryker Sirius päls.

**De kunde höra steg, det var Filch som sprang så fort han kunde mot ljudet av Peeves skrik.**

'**Äsch, flytta på er', brummade Hermione ilsket. Hon grep tag i Harrys trollstav, slog lätt på låset med den och viskade: '_Alohomora!_'**"

"Nej." Stönar McGonagall, för en gångs skulle ledsen att hennes elev lyckades.

"**Det hördes ett klick i låset och dörren svängde upp. De kilade igenom den, stängde den kvickt och pressade örat mot den medan de lyssnade.**

'**Vilken väg tog de, Peeves?' sade Filch. 'Fort, tala om det för mig.'**

'**Säg "snälla du".'**

'**Håll inte på och tjafsa med mig, Peeves, säg nu _vart de tog vägen?_'**

'**Jag säger inte ingenting, om du inte säger snälla du till mig', sade Peeves med sin förtrytsamma mässande röst.**"

"Att en pojke Peeves." Jublade tvillingarna, tacksamma för att han inte skvallrat på deras syskon.

"'**Okej då – _snälla du_.'**

'**INGENTING! Hahaha! Sa ju att jag inte skulle säga ingenting om du inte sa snälla du! Hahahaaaaaa!' Och de hörde ljudet av Peeves som svischade iväg och Filch som svor i ursinne.**

"Jag lärde mig en hel del nya ord den kvällen." Funderar Harry högt.

'**Han tror att den här dörren är låst', viskade Harry. 'Jag tror att vi klarar oss. _Släpp_ mig, Neville!' För Neville hade ryckt i ärmen på Harrys nattrock hela den sista minuten. '_Vad är det?_'**

"Kom igen Nev, visa lite mod." Skällde Charlie halvhjärtat.

"Han hade all rätt att vara rädd. Jag vet att jag själv blev livrädd."

"Underbart, bara underbart. Vad. Är. Det." Frågar Remus och Harry skruvar nervöst på sig.

**Harry vände sig om – och såg mycket tydligt vad det var. Under ett ögonblick var han övertygad om att han hade vandrat rakt in i en mardröm – det här var för mycket, ovanpå allt som hittills hade hänt.**"

"O gud, nu är i den förbjudna korridoren på tredje våningen."

"Men var det inte där man kunde möta en fruktansvärd död?"

"Ni har rätt båda två, Katie, Angelina. Den var livsfarlig."

"Melin Harry, kan du inte vara en normal kille som hamnar i trubbel utan att riskera ditt liv."

"Det är något jag frågar mig själv ofta. Bara en varning ni vet."

"Sinistra, om du skulle vara vänlig att läsa. Jag vill gärna veta vad som hotar min brorsons och hans vänners liv."

"**De befann sig inte i något rum, som han hade trott. De befann sig i en korridor.**

**Den förbjudna korridoren på tredje våningen. Och nu förstod de varför den var förbjuden.**

**De tittade rakt in i ögonen på en fruktansvärd hund, en hund som fyllde hela utrymmet mellan taket och golvet. Den hade tre huvuden. Tre par rullande, galna ögon; tre nosar, som ryckte och darrade i riktning mot dem; tre dreglande munnar med saliv som hängde i klibbiga trådar från gulaktiga tänder.** **Den stod alldeles stilla och stirrade på dem med alla sex ögonen, och Harry förstod att enda anledningen till att de inte redan var döda var att deras plötsliga uppdykande hade överrumplat den, men den höll snabbt på att komma över det, för man kunde inte ta fel på vad de där hotfulla morrningarna betydde.**

Sinistra tappade nästan boken i chock. Hon hade ingen aning om att den hade befunnit sig där. Både Snuffles och Remus tittade oroligt på sin gudson/brorson.

"Jag mår bra." Lovade Harry dem mjukt. "Vi var alla bra, ingen blev biten." Han kramade om Sirius för att lindra sin gudfars rädsla.

**Harry trevade efter dörrhandtaget – i valet mellan Filch och döden föredrog han Filch.**"

"Bra val, medan båda är dåliga möter jag hellre Filch." Fred darrar i kroppen och kramar om Ron.

"**De ramlade baklänges, Harry smällde igen dörren, och de sprang, de nästan flög, tillbaka genom korridoren. Filch måste ha skyndat iväg för att titta efter dem på något annat ställe för de såg honom ingenstans, men de brydde sig knappt om det – det enda de önskade var att lägga ett så stort avstånd som möjligt mellan sig själva och det där odjuret. De slutade inte springa förrän de kom fram till porträttet av Tjocka Damen på sjunde våningen.**

"Bra." Mumlar Tonks i chock.

'**Var i all världen har ni varit allesammans?' frågade hon och tittade på deras nattrockar som hängde halvvägs ner på axlarna och på deras blossande, svettiga ansikten.**

"Du vill inte veta." Mumlar Alicia.

"Jo, jag hade önskat att jag visste." McGonagall spänner blicken i sina fyra lejon.

'**Bry er inte om det – gristryne, gristryne', flämtade Harry, och porträttet svängde utåt. De kravlade sig in i sällskapsrummet och föll darrande ihop i fåtöljerna.**

**Det dröjde en stund innan någon av dem sade någonting. Neville såg faktiskt ut som om han aldrig skulle tala igen.**"

"Det är bäst att det är sista gången du ser monstret." Hotade Remus, hans röst hård från kvardröjande rädsla. "Alla av er."

"Ja sir." Sa Neville nervöst. Ron, Hermione och Harry var noga med att undvika allas blickar.

"Du gick tillbaka." Utbrast Remus förfärad medan Sirius morrade.

"Vi hade en riktigt bra anledning." Sade Harry nervöst, tacksam för att ingen annan hade hört vad Remus precis sagt. 

"'**Vad tror de att de sysslar med, när de har nånting sånt inlåst i en skola?' sade Ron tillslut. 'Om det finns en hund som behöver motion, så är det den där.'**"

"Du är mer än välkommen att ta ut den på promenad om du vill." Sade Lee nervöst.

"**Hermione hade både hunnit få tillbaka andan och sitt dåliga humör.**

'**Ni använder visst inte ögonen att titta med, nån av er?' fräste hon. 'Såg ni inte vad den stod på?**"

"'**Golvet?' föreslog Harry. 'Jag tittade inte på fötterna, jag var alldeles för upptagen av huvudena på den.'**

"För att vara ärlig så var jag förr rädd för att titta på huvudena. Det var enda anledningen till att jag märkte det." Erkände Hermione.

"Jag klandrar dig inte, jag var livrädd." Erkände Ron.

'**Nej, _inte_ på golvet. Den stod på en fallucka. Den vaktar tydligen nånting.'**

"Perfekt, berätta för Harry som inte kommer vila förrän han har listat ut det."Mumlar Ron.

"**Hon reste sig upp och blängde ilsket på dem.**

'**Jag hoppas ni är nöjda med er själva. Vi kunde ha blivit dödade allihop – eller ännu värre, blivit relegerade. Nu tänker jag gå och lägga mig, om ni inte har nånting emot det.'**"

"Jag har sorterat ut mina prioriteter nu."

**Ron stirrade efter henne med gapande min.**

'**Nej, vi har inget emot det', sade han. 'Man skulle kunna tro att vi släpade henne med oss, eller vad säger ni?'**

**Men Hermione hade gett Harry någonting annat att tänka på när han klev i säng igen. Hunden vaktade någonting … Vad hade Hagrid sagt? Gringotts var den säkraste platsen i världen för någonting man ville gömma – möjligen med undantag av Hogwarts.**

**Harry trodde att han hade kommit underfund med var det smutsiga lilla paketet från valv sjuhundratretton befann sig.**"

Alla professorer stönade högt.

"Kom igen, alla säger ju att man inte kan ha hemligheter här så varför skulle ni få ha det?" Ingen svarar Harry som ler istället.

* * *

Vet inte när nästa kapitel kommer, men jag har lov nu så det kke kommer ett till senare i veckan. Jag ska försöka skapa lite drama typ mellan Harry, Cho och Ginny men jag vet inte riktigt vad som ska hända så någa ideer? Om ni har någon ide om vad som kan hända får ni gärna berätta


	14. Allhelognaaftonen

Ledsen** för väntan, kapitlet skulle ha varit uppe igår, men någon (min pappa) stängde av internet i hela huset och tog datan så jag kunde tyvärr inte, dumma honom. Men nu är det efterlängtade kapitlet här. så ha kul. Snälla läs i slutet, det är viktigt**

* * *

"Så vem vill läsa?" Frågar Sinistra och håller upp boken

"Jag skulle gärna göra det professor Sinistra." Ber Rose Zeller och Sinistra skickar över boken till henne.

"**Allhelgonaaftonen**", Läser hon högt och den gyllene trion stönar.

"Jag kommer så få det utav Remus och Sirius nu." Tänker Harry och kastar försiktiga blickar på dem.

"**Malfoy trodde inte sina ögon när han såg att Harry och Ron fortfarande var kvar på Hogwarts dagen därpå. **

"Självklart inte, jag hörde professor Snape berätta för Filch att ni skulle vara i korridorerna efter att jag blev fångad när jag försökte smyga ut. Jag var säker på att han skulle få er utsparkade." Sade Draco med mjuk röst.

"Intressant, om han hade kunnat skulle han kastat ut mig bara för att andas för högt..."

"Snälla, du hade blivit utkastad för att du föddes, och förresten så skulle de enda som skulle vara kvar i så fall är de från Slytherin och max tio från alla andra elevhem." Fnös Ron och många nickade medan Remus, Snuffles och McGonagall blängde på Snape.

**De såg visserligen trötta ut, men var glada och muntra.**"

"Harry är nästan alltid det, bortsett från när någon är i knipa eller någon verkligen irriterar honom." Skrattar Neville och de i femte året nickar.

"**Så här på morgonen efter mötet med den trehövdade hunden tyckte faktiskt Harry och Ron att det hade varit ett förträffligt äventyr och de var riktigt ivrig att få vara med om ett till.**"

"Snälla säg att ni inte råkar ut för något mer äventyr." Stönar Remus och Harry ler ursäktande. "Toppen, bara toppen. Det är bäst för dig att alla rykten jag hörde medan jag var lärare bara är det." Hotar han och Harry sväljer nervöst tillsammans med sina två bästa vänner.

"**Under tiden berättade Harry för Ron om paketet som verkade ha flyttats från Gringotts till Hogwarts, och de funderade en lång stund över vad det kunde vara som behövde en så kraftig bevakning.**

"Du vet, du är för observant för ditt eget bästa." Angela ler mot sin lillebror och Harry ler tillbaka, glad att hon börjar komma tillbaka till den person han lärt känna genom åren istället för en värre slags kopia av Oliver.

'**Det är antingen väldigt värdefullt eller väldigt farligt', sade Ron.**"

"Eller båda." Påpekar Ginny och Cho samtidigt.

"'**Eller båda delarna', sade Harry.**"

"Aww, Cho-cho och Gingin tänker likadant som Harrykins." Kuttrar Fred.

"Kalla mig inte det, jag vill inte ha något smeknamn som liknar de Petunia kom upp med." Fräser Harry och alla nickar snabbt medan Snuffles försiktigt slickar Harrys hand.

"**Men eftersom det enda de säkert visste om det mystiska föremålet var att det var cirka fem centimeter långt, hade de ingen större chans att gissa vad det var utan fler ledtrådar.**

"Jag undrar vad det är." Muttrar Zacharias.

"Det är uppenbart, i alla fall för oss, för Harry, Ron och Hermione kommer det vara svårare eftersom de inte hade vissa uppgifter som vi har fått."

"Jag frågade inte dig stollig…"

"Våga inte avsluta meningen Zacharias Smith. Luna må vara annorlunda men hon är min vän, om du ska sitta här vill jag inte höra några förolämpningar mot henne." Harrys ögon blixtrar bakom glasögonen och han pratar i en kylig röst. Ron och Hermione ler stort på varsin sida om honom.

"Äntligen, jag började undra när du skulle släppa löst ditt temperament på honom." Muttrar Ron ur mungipan.

"Jag är säker på att det kommer bli värre och han släpper lös hela sitt humör innan läsningen är över." Viskar Hermione och Harry nickar medan Zacharias ber om ursäkt.

"Farligt humör, kan skada folk med så kort humör." Mumlar Umbridge till Fudge och Percy motstår viljan att himla med ögonen.

**Varken Neville eller Hermione visade det minsta intresse för vad som låg under hunden och falluckan. **

"Det ändrades efter Halloween i alla fall." Fnös Hermione.

**Det enda Neville brydde sig om var att aldrig mer behöva komma i närheten av hunden igen.**"

"I alla fall någon som är smart." Muttrar Remus och den gyllene trion skriker ut protester. "Går ni tillbaka till hunden?"

"Ehh, kanske?" Svarar de obekvämt.

"Var väl vad jag trodde." DA medlemmarna fnös när de hörde konversationen.

"**Hermione vägrade att tala mer med Harry och Ron,** **men hon var en sådan härsklysten besserwisser att de betraktade det som ett extra plus. **

"Ledsen Mione." Sade de genast.

"Det gör inget, ni sade förlåt i en veckas tid och har gjort mer en nödvändigt för mig. Jag bryr mig inte om det, och jag var ganska omöjlig då." Hermione skakar på huvudet åt hennes pojkar.

**Det enda de verkligen önskade nu var ett tillfälle att hämnas på Malfoy, och till deras stora förtjusning dök det upp just ett sådant med posten ungefär en vecka senare.**"

"Ahh, jag minns det här." Skrattade Draco. "Snygg comeback förresten." Harry log bara ett mystiskt leende innan hans ansikte lyste upp och han lutade sig för att viska något i Nevilles öra. Neville kastade en frågande blick på sin klasskamrat innan han ryckte på axlarna.

"**Då ugglorna strömmade in i Stora Salen som vanligt, väcktes genast allas uppmärksamhet av ett långt smalt paket buret av sex bastanta tornugglor. Harry var precis lika intresserad som alla andra av att få se vad som fanns i det stora paketet och blev häpen när ugglorna flög ner och släppte det rakt framför honom, så att hans baconportion åkte i golvet. **

"Varför blev du förvånad. Professor McGonagall berättade ju att du kom med i laget och att du skulle få en kvast." Frågar Hannah nyfiket och Harry grimaserar.

"Jag är inte van vid att få… paket någon annan dag än min födelsedag…" Mumlar han och gömmer ansiktet i Snuffles päls.

**De hade knappt hunnit flaxa undan när en annan uggla släppte ett brev ovanpå paketet.**

**Harry slet upp brevet först, vilket var tur, för där stod det:**

**_ÖPPNA INTE PAKETET VID MATBORDET._**

**_Det innehåller din nya Nimbus Tvåtusen,_** **_men jag vill inte att alla ska få veta att du har fått en ny kvastkäpp, för då vill alla ha en._**

"Professor, kan vi få en kvast?" Frågar alla i Gryffindors lag omedelbart och McGonagall håller tillbaka ett leende.

"Nej, ni kan tyvärr inte få en kvast. Se det som en försenad födelsedagspresent Potter och en ursäkt för att lämna dig där."

"Självklart, jag uppskattar den, men du hade inte behövt göra det."

**_Oliver Wood möter dig ikväll klockan sju på Quidditchplanen för ditt första träningspass._**

**_Professor M. McGonagall_**

**Harry hade svårt att dölja sin glädje då han räckte över brevet till Ron.**

'**En Nimbus Tvåtusen!' stönade Ron avundsjukt. 'Jag har aldrig ens så mycket som rört vid en.'**"

"**De lämnade hastigt salen, eftersom de ville packa upp kvastkäppen i avskildhet före den första lektionen, men halvvägs genom hallen fann de vägen till övervåningen spärrad av Crabbe och Goyle. Malfoy ryckte paketet från Harry och kände på det.**

'**Det är en kvastkäpp', sade han och slängde tillbaka den till Harry med ett blandat uttryck av elakhet och avund i ansiktet. **

"Formen på paketet kunde inte avslöja det Malfoy?" Frågar Astoria och Draco rodnar.

**'Den här gången åker du dit, Potter, förstaårselever får inte lov att ha såna.'**"

"Om man inte är Harry Potter."

"Men det är orättvisst att jag ska få fördelar." Protesterar Harry.

"Oroa dig inte Mr. Potter, förstaårselever kan få en chans att spela för laget men de måste vara ytterst duktiga för det." Förklarar madam Hooch med ett leende.

"Det låter rättvisst… så jag var tillräckligt bra?"

"Skämtar du, du gjorde en Wronskis fink första gången på en kvast." Fnös Oliver och böjde sig fram och rufsade om håret på Harry.

"**Ron kunde inte motstå tillfället.**

'**Det är inte vilken gammal kvastkäpp som helst', sade han, 'det är en Nimbus Tvåtusen. Vad var det du sa att du hade hemma, Malfoy, en Komet Två Sextio?', Ron log brett mot Harry. 'Kometerna ser lyxiga ut, men de är inte i samma division som Nimbusarna.'**

'**Och vad vet du ens om det, Weasley, du skulle ju inte ha råd med halva handtaget ens', fräste Malfoy tillbaka. 'Du och dina bröder måste väl spara ihop kvist för kvist.'**"

"Jag är…"

"Draco Malfoy… om du säger förlåt en gång till kommer jag förhäxa dig. Det är uppenbart att du ångrar allt du sagt, du behöver inte be om ursäkt för det." Ginny fingrar på sin trollstav och Draco nickar rädd.

"**Innan Ron hann svara, dök Professor Flitwick upp alldeles intill Malfoys armbåge.**

'**Ni bråkar väl inte, pojkar?' pep han.**

"Vad, vi bråka! Aldrig." Både Draco och Harry hade oskyldigt uttryck och stirrade vilt på Flitwick innan de tittade på varandra och brast ut i skratt.

"Har verkligen Potter och Malfoy en civil konversation och skrattar med varandra?" Frågar Sprout med ett häpet uttryck.

"Kanske kan de här böckerna föra något bra med sig." Funderar Prof. Vecktor.

'**Potter har fått en kvastkäpp med posten, professorn', sade Malfoy hastigt.**

'**Ja, ja, det är riktigt', sade professor Flitwick och strålade mot Harry. 'Professor McGonagall har berättat allt för mig om de speciella omständigheterna, Potter. Och vad är det för modell?'**

"Jag sa ju alltid att du var as grym professor." Tonks ler mot en av sina favoritprofessorer.

"Tackar miss Tonks."

'**En Nimbus Tvåtusen, sir', sade Harry och kämpade för att inte skratta åt uttrycket av fasa i Malfoys ansikte. 'Och det är faktiskt tack vare Malfoy här som jag har fått den', tillade han.**"

"Som jag sa, snygg comaback. Jag förtjänade den." Sade Draco över skratten med ett leende.

"**Harry och Ron gav sig iväg uppför trappan medan de försökte kväva sitt skratt åt Malfoys tydliga ilska och förvirring.**

'**Ja, men det är sant', skrockade Harry då de kom upp till toppen av marmortrappan. 'Om han inte hade stulit Nevilles Minnsallt skulle jag inte vara med i laget …'**

"Så tekniskt sett kan man säga att det är Malfoys fel att Gryffindors lag är oslagbart eftersom Harry har erkänt att han aldrig skulle ha provat att komma med i laget av fri vilja." Konstaterar Charlie med ett leende mot den svarthåriga pojken. De tre andra husen vänder sig och blänger på Malfoy ilsket.

'**Så du tycker väl att det där är en belöning för att bryta mot reglerna?' hördes en ilsken röst alldeles bakom dem. Hermione kom klampande uppför trappan med ogillande blick på paketet i Harrys hand.**"

"Jag är ledsen…"

"Mione, om vi inte får be om ursäkt får inte du heller, du ville bara ha vänner."

"'**Jag trodde du vägrade att tala med oss?' sade Harry.**

'**Ja, sluta inte med det nu', sade Ron, 'vi tycker det är så skönt.'**

**Hermione marscherade iväg med näsan i vädret.**

"Ledsen Mione." Säger Ron med ett skyldigt uttryck.

"Vad hände med att ingen av er får be om ursäkt?" Frågar Kingsley och Fudge tittar på honom misstänksamt.

"Vi är inte precis kända för att följa regler." Var Harrys enda förklaring och lärarna fnös tillsammans med eleverna.

**Harry hade väldigt svårt att koncentrera sig på lektionerna den dagen. Hans tankar strövade ideligen iväg upp till sovsalen där den nya kvastkäppen låg under sängen, eller vandrade bort till Quidditchplanen där han skulle lära sig spela samma kväll. **

"Grattis Minerva, du har gjort honom ännu mer ouppmärksam än han i vanliga fall är." Hånar Snape med ett hånleende och de som gillar Harry (eller bara hatar Snape) blänger på honom, Mrs. Weasley börjar skälla ut tvillingarna när hon upptäcker vilka gester det gör mot honom.

**Han satte i sig middagsmaten utan att ens lägga märke till vad han åt och rusade sedan uppför trappan tillsammans med Ron för att äntligen packa upp sin Nimbus Tvåtusen.**

"Kanske borde jag ha skickat den efter dagens lektioner." Funderar McGonagall tyst.

'**Wow', suckade Ron då kvastkäppen rullade fram på Harrys överkast.**

**Till och med Harry, som inte visste någonting om olika kvastar, tyckte att den såg underbar ut. Slank och glänsande, med ett mahognyhandtag och en lång svans av fina, raka kvistar och _Nimbus Tvåtusen_ skrivet med guldbokstäver nära toppen.**"

"Det var en underbar kvast." Viskar Harry.

"Så vilken föredrar du?" Frågar Parvati nyfiket.

"Svårt att säga, Nimbusen var min första kvast och den gav mig en slags frihet… men jag måste nog välja Åskviggen."

"Klart du väljer den, det är den snabbaste och den bästa kvasten på marknaden."

"Håll tyst Michael, jag föredrar den inte för att den är bättre utan för att den kommer från en mycket speciell person som gör allt den kan för att mitt liv ska bli enklare." Harry log mjukt och kramade om Snuffles som log ett hundgrin mot honom.

"Verkligen, vem är den ifrån?" Frågar Patil.

"Allt jag säger är att ni får reda på slutet av tredje boken."

"**Då klockan närmade sig sju lämnade Harry slottet och gav sig iväg mot Quidditchplanen i skymningen. Han hade aldrig varit inne i deras stadion förut. Hundratals sittplatser höjde sig i rader runt om spelplanen så att åskådarna satt tillräckligt högt upp för att kunna se vad som försiggick. I vardera änden av planen stod tre guldfärgare stolpar med stora ringar upptill. De påminde Harry om de små plastöglor som Mugglarbarnen brukade blåsa såpbubblor igenom, med den skillnaden att de var femton meter höga.**"

"Det var din första tanke när du såg dem." Skrattar Leanne. Hon själv hade inte kommit på något att jämföra dem med.

"**Harry, som var alldeles för ivrig att få flyga igen för att orka vänta på Wood, satt upp på sin kvastkäpp och sparkade iväg från marken. Vilken känsla! Han susade in och ut mellan målstolparna och satte sedan fart uppför och nerför planen. Hans Nimbus Tvåtusen vände åt vilket håll han än önskade, bara han nuddade vid den.**"

Alla flygare i salen suckade längstansfullt.

"'**Hej, Potter, kom ner!'**

**Oliver Wood hade kommit. Han bar en stor trälåda under armen. Harry landade intill honom.**

'**Jättebra', sade Wood med lysande ögon. 'Jag förstår vad McGonagall menade … du är verkligen en naturbegåvning.**"

"Förvånar mig att du inte skuttade eller kramade om honom av lycka." Oliver rodnade svagt och Alicia fnös. "Du tänkte göra det, du är galen." Skrattade hon och kysste honom på kinden.

"**Jag tänker bara lär dig reglerna ikväll, sen får du vara med på lagträningen tre gånger i veckan.'**"

"**Han öppnade trälådan. Inuti låg fyra bollar i olika storlek.**

'**Okej', sade Wood. 'Quidditch är ganska lätt att förstå, även om det inte är särskilt lätt att spela. Det är sju spelare på varje sida. Tre av dem kallas för Jagare.'**"

"Hogwarts elever, lärare och gäster. Jag presenterar för er Gryffindors jagare, Angela Johnson, Alicia Spinnet och Katie Bell. Ge dem en applåd." Skriker Lee ut och Remus ler, förlorad i minnen medans de tre kvinnorna får en dånande applåd och hejarop från deras lagkamrater.

"'**Tre Jagare', upprepade Harry, medan Wood tog fram en klarröd boll som var ungefär lika stor som en fotboll.**

"Ja, någon annan lade märke till det. Fotboll äger, eller hur Harry."

"Ledsen Dean, men jag har aldrig sett någon riktig match. De enda jag har sett var när vi körde på gympan och min kusin förvandlade det snabbt till rugby istället. Inte de roligaste lektionerna…"

'**Den här bollen kallas för Klonken', sade Wood. 'Jagarna kastar Klonken till varandra och försöker få den igenom nån av ringarna för att göra mål. Tio poäng för varje gång Klonken går igenom en av ringarna. Är du med?'**

'**Jagarna kastar Klonken och måste få den igenom ringarna för att få poäng', rabblade Harry. 'Så det är ungefär som basketboll på kvastkäppar med sex korgar, eller hur?'**"

"Nej, ge honom inte en ny sport att bli besatt av." Skrek resten av original Quidditchlaget med en antydan av panik i deras röster.

"'**Vad är basketboll?' sade Wood nyfiket.**

'**Strunt i det', sade Harry hastigt.**

"Puh, det var nära." Andades Fred.

"Jag är inte så illa." Låtsades tjurade Oliver.

"Oliver, kommer du ihåg det där träningsprogrammet du gjorde åt oss?" Frågade alla i laget utom Harry. "Det var hemskt."

"Vad gjorde han?" Frågar Burbage intresserat.

"Åh, inget speciellt, vi skulle bara springa runt hela slottet innan varje träning, första träningen var Harry och Oliver de enda som lyckades fullfölja det, och Harry var inte ens utmattad." Förklarar Katie och Oliver rodnar under blickarna han får.

"Till mitt och Olivers försvar, träningen hjälpte oss alla och vi kom alla i jättebra form… plus jag har lärt mig att springa långa sträckor utan att bli andfådd på grund utav mobbare."

'**Ja, och så finns det en annan spelare på varje sida som kallas för Vaktaren – jag är Vaktare i Gryffindors lag. Jag måste flyga runt våra ringar och hindra det andra laget från att göra mål.'**

"Kom igen, visa er uppskattning för Hogwarts bästa vaktare i åratal, Oliver Wood."

'**Tre Jagare och en Vaktare', sade Harry, som var fast besluten att lägga alltsammans på minnet. 'Och de spelar med Klonken. Okej, det är uppfattat. Och vad är de där till för då?' Han pekade på de tre bollarna som låg kvar inuti lådan.**

'**Det ska jag visa dig nu', sade Wood. 'Ta den här.'**

"Du lät honom…?"

"Oroa dig inte mr Lupin, jag hade en stark känsla av att han skulle klara av det om inte hade jag dragigt honom ur vägen, jag tänkte inte låta honom bli skadad."

"Ledsen Oliver, jag är bara orolig för honom." Suckar Remus och Harrys vänner log, han behövde en vuxen där som brydde sig om honom.

"Jag förstår det Mr. Lupin."

"Kalla mig bara Remus, Mr. Lupin får mig känna som jag är tillbaka i skolan och att Minnie ska skälla ut mig igen." De som hörde började skratta, de kunde inte se Remus få skäll av McGonagall.

**Han räckte Harry en liten klubba, som påminde lite om ett brännbollsträ.**"

"'**Jag ska visa dig vad Dunkarna gör', sade Wood. 'De här båda är dunkare.'**

**Han visade Harry två identiska bollar, kolsvarta och en smula mindre än den röda Klonken. Harry lade märke till att de verkade streta och dra för att komma loss från remmarna som höll fast dem inuti lådan.**

'**Gå undan och akta dig', varnade Wood Harry. Han böjde sig ner och befriade en av Dunkarna.**

**Den svarta bollen steg omedelbart högt upp i luften och kom sedan rusande rakt mot Harrys ansikte.**

"Har ni tänkt på att saker alltid siktar in sig på mitt huvud? Som nu, sen senare, och den gången… och sen har vi också den gången där nere…"

"Glöm inte bort den gången… eller med den…" Snuffles ögon är oroliga och han gnäller lågt ju mer han hör folk lägga till.

"Okej, vi kanske borde lägga av… Oroa er inte för vad vi sagt, ni kan bara glömma bort det." Försäkrar Harry.

**Harry måttade en sving mot den med slagträt för att hindra den från att krossa hans näsa och skickade iväg den i sicksack upp i luften – den ven runt deras huvuden och sköt sedan emot Wood, som dök ner ovanpå den och lyckades klämma fast den på marken.**"

"Hej, du kan bli en skaplig slagman." Flinade tvillingarna.

"'**Fattar du?', flämtade Wood och tvingade tillbaka den kämpande Dunkaren i trälådan och spände fast den ordentligt. 'Dunkarna far omkring som raketer och försöker slå ner spelarna från deras kvastar. Det är därför som man har två Slagmän i varje lag – tvillingarna Weasley är våra – det är deras uppgift att skydda sin sida från Dunkarna och försöka slå iväg dem mot det andra laget. Jaha, tror du att du har fattat allt det här nu då?'**

"Ge de två väluppfostrade gentlemännen en applåd." Många fnös på hur Lee beskrev dem men applåderade ändå.

'**Tre Jagare försöker göra mål med Klonken; Vaktaren vaktar målstolparna; Slagmännen håller undan Dunkarna från sitt lag', hasplade Harry ur sig.**

'**Mycket bra', sade Wood.**

'**Ähum … har Dunkarna nånsin dödat nån?' frågade Harry och hoppades att han lät obesvärad.**"

"Inte på Hogwarts", svarade Tonks snabbt.

"Han lyckades låta obesvärad också." Oliver skakar på sitt huvud.

"'**Aldrig på Hogwarts. Några stycken har fått käken krossad, men ingenting värre än så. Ja, och så har vi då den siste medlemmen i laget, Sökaren. Det är du. Och du behöver inte bekymra dig om Klonken eller Dunkarna …'**

'… **om de nu inte slår sönder skallen på mig.'**"

"Du måste alltid komma med en sådan kommentar, eller hur?" Frågar Alicia med ett litet leende.

"Självklart."

"'**Oroa dig inte, Dunkarna är ingen match för Weasley tvillingarna – de är själva som ett par mänskliga Dunkare, menar jag.'**

"Vi är smickrade Oliver, varför sade du aldrig det till oss?"

"Jag ville gärna att ni död upp till träningen." Svarade Oliver glatt.

**Wood sträckte in handen i trälådan och tog fram den fjärde och sista bollen. I jämförelse med Klonken och Dunkarna var den väldigt liten, ungefär lika stor som en kraftig valnöt. Den lyste i guld och hade små flaxande silvervingar.**"

"Jag älskar kvicken." Suckar Harry med ett leende medan de andra sökarna muttrade om hur svårt det var att hitta den.

"'**_Det här_****', sade Wood, 'är Den Gyllene Kvicken, och det är den viktigaste bollen av allihop. Den är väldigt besvärlig att fånga därför att den är så snabb och svår att se. Det är Sökarens uppgift att fånga den. DU måste sno in och ut mellan Jagarna, Slagmännen, Dunkarna och Klonken för att få tag i den före det andra lagets Sökare, för den av Sökarna som fångar Kvicken vinner hundrafemtio poäng extra åt sitt lag, så det laget vinner nästan alltid. Det är därför som man ruffar så mycket på Sökarna.**"

"Och sist men inte minst, Hogwarts bästa sökare på århundraden, Hogwarts yngsta sökare, den första personen att flyga på den otroligt lyxiga åskviggen här på Hogwarts, en internationell kvast av…"

"Mr Jordan, vi är här för att läsa en bok, inte för att du ska kunna göra reklam för mr Potters kvast, så om du inte har något viktigt att säga, var snäll och var tyst så att vi kan bli klar med böckerna här." Avbryter McGonagall med sammanbitna läppar.

"Aww, kom igen Minnie, han har bara lite kul, jag är säker på att du kommer ihåg det är att vara ung och otålig." Flinade Remus och de flesta i salen kvävdes på sina skratt medan McGonagall blängde på Remus med ännu smalare läppar. "Avsluta du om du vill Lee."

"Tack prof... Remus." Ändrar han sig efter en blick från honom. "Som jag sa, ge oss en applåd för den oslagbare, den otrolige Harry Potter."

"**En Quidditchmatch slutar inte förrän man har fångat Kvicken, så den kan hålla på i evigheter – jag tror att rekordet är tre månader, de var tvungna att ta in ersättare hela tiden så att spelarna kunde få lite sömn.**

"Jag skulle göra allt för att få ha gått på den matchen." Kom från alla håll i salen.

**Ja, det var allt. Några frågor?'**

**Harry skakade på huvudet. Nog för att han förstod var han hade att göra, men det var att göra det som skulle bli problemet.**"

"Knappast, yngste sökaren någonsin." Fnyser Ron.

"Jag har aldrig varit bra på något."

"Strunt snack, du är bra på mycket Harry. Jag hörde vad alla lärare säger om elever." Flinar Remus och lärarna grimaserar när många vänder sig om med frågande blickar om vad de har sagt om dem.

"'**Vi ska inte träna med Kvicken än', sade Wood och lade försiktigt tillbaka den inuti lådan och stängde den. 'Det är för mörkt, vi kan tappa bort den. Vi låter dig pröva med några av de här.'**

"Och jag skulle flått dig levande om du tappat bort kvicken."

"Åh, jag skulle inte oroa mig över det. om jag hade vetat hur bra Harry är skulle jag ha använt kvicken."

"Skryt lagom Wood, ingen är så bra på första försökte. Han kommer inte ens kunna fånga 15 av 20 som de andra sökarna kunde på första försöket." Hånar Vaisey, en sjundeårs elev och Oliver ler hemlighetsfullt medan Harry rodnar.

**Han drog fram en påse med vanliga golfbollar ur fickan och några minuter senare var han och Harry uppe i luften, där Wood kastade golfbollarna så hårt han kunde åt alla håll för att Harry skulle fånga dem.** **Harry missade inte en enda en,**

"Verkar som om jag inte överdrev Vaisey, en förstaårselev verkade slå alla andra sökare på sitt första försök."

"Bra gjort Harry, du är verkligen en otrolig sökare." Remus lade en hand runt Harrys axlar och gav honom en enarmad kram och Harry log, det kändes skönt att ha två vuxna han kan lita på med absolut allt.

"**och Wood var förtjust. Efter en halvtimme hade mörkret redan fallit på och de kunde inte fortsätta.**

"Ledsen… jag borde kanske ha slutat tidigare…"

"Det är okej Oliver, jag gillade det verkligen."

'**I år kommer vårt namn att stå på Quidditchpokalen', sade Wood lyckligt då de traskade tillbaka upp till slottet. 'Jag skulle inte bli förvånad om du visar dig vara bättre än Charlie Weasley, och han kunde ha spelat för England om han inte hade gett sig iväg för att jaga drakar.'**"

"Han är bättre, han var bättre redan i sitt första år."

"Vi måste verkligen ha en match." Funderade Charlie tyst.

"**Kanske berodde det på att han hade så mycket att göra nu, med Quidditchträning tre kvällar i veckan ovanpå all läxläsning, men Harry kunde knappt tro det när han insåg att han redan varit på Hogwarts i två månader. Slottet kändes mer som ett hem än Privet Drive någonsin gjort.**"

"Det är inte svårt att föreställa sig." Fräser Sirius tyst i sitt huvud och Harry klappar honom frånvarande som om han visste vad han tänkte.

"**Lektionerna var också på väg att bli allt intressantare nu när de hade lärt sig grunderna.**

"Harry har en poäng, lektionerna blev roligare när man lärt sig alla grunder."

"Ursäkta mig, men hör jag fel, de två skämtarna som gör så mycket ofog de kan är intresserad av lektioner."

"Håll käft Bill, bara för att vi älskar skämt betyder det inte att vi ogillar alla lektioner." Fräser George och Bill ryggar tillbaka innan han ber om ursäkt.

**På allhelgonaaftonens morgon vaknade de till den ljuvliga doften av stekt pumpa som kom svävande genom korridorerna. Ännu bättre var professor Flitwicks tillkännagivande på lektionen i Trollformellära att han tyckte det nu var dags för dem att få saker att flyga, någonting som de allesammans hade längtat sig sjuka efter att få pröva sedan de sett hur han fick Nevilles padda att susa omkring i klassrummet.**"

"**Professor Flitwick delade in klassen i par som skulle öva.**

**Harry fick Seamus Finnigan till partner (vilket var en lättnad, för Neville hade försökt fånga hans blick). **

"Ledsen Neville, det hade varit bättre för mig att jobba med dig, inget illa Seamus." Tillägger Harry men Seamus bara skrattar.

"Han fick allt att gå BOM, eller hur." Skrattar Susan och de som varit i klassen nickar

"Hej, kommer ni ihåg när han försökte förvandla vattnet till vin och gjorde så att allt inom en meter exploderade." Skrattar Ron och många vid Gryffindorbordet nickar med leenden.

**Ron skulle däremot arbeta tillsammans med Hermione Granger.** **Det var svårt att säga vem som var argast över det, Ron eller Hermione. **

"Jag var" "Nej, jag var" "Sluta med det där" "Nej, du gör det" "Bara" "Ahh" Hermione och Ron blänger på varandra medan de sjunker tillbaka i soffan med skratt runt om sig.

**Hon hade inte talat med någon av dem sedan den dagen då Harrys kvastkäpp anlände.**"

"'**Glöm nu inte de fina handledsrörelserna som vi har övat!' pep professor Flitwick, som vanligt uppflugen ovanpå sin boktrave. 'Sväng lätt och vrid på handleden, kom ihåg det, sväng lätt och vrid. Och att uttala de magiska orden rätt är också mycket viktigt – glöm aldrig trollkarlen Baruffio, som sa 's' istället för 'f' och fann sig själv på golvet med en buffel på bröstkorgen.'**"

"Så du skrämmer elever med den historien. Men det är ett litet fel i historien."

"Och vad är det mr Lupin."

"Buffeln landar alltid på personen som är närmast en, aldrig en själv. Jag och mina vänner kollade upp det tillsammans." Många fnös medan lärarna skakade på sina huvuden, lita på att marodörerna skulle göra det.

"Okej, jag är verkligen nyfiken, vilka är dina vänner?" (**AN: Kan inte hitta om jag redan ställt den frågan, så förlåt om den redan har varit med." **Frågar Lavender nyfiket. "Du behöver inte berätta professorn."

"Det är okej Lavender… Mina vänner var… James, Peter Pettigrew och Sirius Black." Suckar Remus och folk börjar viska sinsemellan om att deras ex-lärare hade varit vän med en mördare.

"Åh, Lupin, det måste ha varit hemskt. Att förlora alla dina vänner på under två dygn." Angela ser förskräckt ut.

"Jag har kommit över det, hur mycket man än vill kan man inte förändra det förflutna och allt sker av en anledning, jag bara hoppas att det kommer komma något bra ut av det."

"Lögnare." Väser Harry i Remus öra. "Vi fick böcker om mina sju år här, alltså kan man förändra det förflutna."

"Men just nu kan man max bara förändra de senaste timmarna." Påpekade Remus och Harry ryckte på axlarna

"**Det var mycket svårt.**"

"**Harry och Seamus svängde lätt och vred på handleden, men fjädern som de skulle skicka upp i skyn låg bara kvar på bänklocket. Seamus blev så otålig att han petade på den med sin trollstav och satte eld på den – Harry fick lov att släcka den med sin hatt.**

"Enda saken den där hatten är bra till. Jag tror vi alla har släckt massor med bränder med våra hattar." Muttrar Lavender till Patil.

**Ron, vid bordet intill, hade inte mycket större tur.**

'**_Wingardium Leviosa!_****' skrek han och vevade med sina långa armar som en väderkvarn.**

"Ops, till mitt försvar funka det inte när jag gjorde som jag skulle och jag blev frustrerad…" Ron rodnar och tittar ner i bordet.

"Tror du att det har något att göra med att du hade Charlies gamla trollstav, du har blivit bättre sen du fick din nya trollstav."

"Harry har en poäng Ron, jag tror att problemet låg i din trollstav..."

"Kanske, jag är tacksam att jag har min egna nu i alla fall."

**"Gör det själv då, du som är så duktig", brummade Ron ilsket. Hermione rullade upp ärmarna på klädnaden, vred hastigt på ditt trollspö och sade: _Wingardium Leviosa_!"**

**Deras fjäder höjde sig upp i luften från bänken och svävade ungefär en meter ovanför huvudet på dem. "Å, bra gjort!" ropade professor Flitwick och klappade händerna. "Titta hit allihop, miss Granger lyckades göra det!" Ron var på mycket dåligt humör mär lektionen var över.**

"Mione, hur reagerade du till allt vi sade om dig?" Frågar Harry oroligt och tittar på sin storasyster.

"Umm… ni två var inte allt för dåliga… jag menar alla sa liknande saker bakom min rygg, ni var inte rädda att visa att ni inte gillade mig vilket gjorde det lite lättare…"

"Hermione Jane Granger, sluta undvika frågan och svara ärligt… wow, jag trodde aldrig jag skulle säga något sådant." Avbryter Ron och Hermione tillåter sig ett leende.

"Okej, för att vara ärlig så bestämde jag mig att ge Hogwarts en sista chans, i fall jag inte hade fått någon vän, eller någon som skulle kunna bli en vän efter ett tag inom en vecka skulle jag skriva till mina föräldrar och be dem komma och hämta mig och helt enkelt överge den magiska världen." Svarade Hermione i en liten röst och Harry och Ron tittar på henne förfärade.

"Vi är så ledsna Hermione, om det inte varit för dig skulle vi ha varit dödade… eller relegerade… eller något annat skit. Du har ingen aning om hur mycket du betyder för oss båda, och vi är så otroligt ledsna att vi fick dig känna som om du inte tillhörde den här världen, Hogwarts utan dig skulle inte vara Hogwarts. Snälla förlåt oss." Harry och Ron pratar i mun på varandra och Hermione skrattar.

"Va lugna, jag förlät er i samma ögonblick som" Hermione tvekar innan hon fortsätter. "vi blev vänner, antagligen lite innan." Hon log och de tre vännerna gav varandra en stor gruppkram medan många ser på med leenden och de vuxna kan inte låta bli att inte känna sig stolta.

** "Det är inte konstigt att ingen kan tåla henne", sade han till Harry då de tog sig fram genom trängseln i korridoren. "Uppriktigt sagt är hon en riktig mara." Någon stötte till Harry i mängden som skyndade förbi honom. Det var Hermione. Harry uppfångade en glimt av hennes ansikte – och blev bestört då han såg att det var fyllt av tårar.**

"Det påminde mig om mig själv när jag var mindre och Dudley alltid retade mig och såg till att jag inta hade några vänner." Viskar Harry och Hermione kramar till hans hand innan hon släpper taget.

**"Jag tror hon hörde vad du sa." "Än sen?" sade Ron men han såg lite besvärad ut. "Hon måste ha märkt att hon inte har några vänner."**

"Hörde du det med?" frågar Tonks mjukt och Hermione nickar med blanka ögon.

"Det är okej, jag visste redan det och mina klasskamrater från mugglarskolorna påminde mig om det varje dag."

"Hermione, du vet väl om att du är min bästa vän tillsammans med Harry? Jag skulle inte byta ut dig mot något… jag vet att jag var en okänslig idiot då, är troligtvisst fortfarande det, men jag är van vid att säga så. Jag och mina syskon håller på så hela tiden, förolämpar varandra men sen är allt bra några minuter senare. Jag antar att jag inte tänkte på hur mycket ord verkligen kan såra. Så jag är ledsen att jag fick dig känna dig ovälkommen här."

"Tack Ron, kanske du har mer takt än jag trodde." Hon log och gav honom en kram med en aning rosa kinder.

**Hermione visade sig inte på nästa lektion och syntes inte till på hela eftermiddagen.**

"Man vet att något är fel är Hermione inte dyker upp på lektionerna, var du okej?" Justin ser oroligt på vad han vill tro är hans vän.

"Jag var okej, lite upprörd och kände mig ensam. Men inga skador eller något sådant. Och Harry och Ron gjorde upp för att de… inte var så vänliga? I alla fall så blev allt mycket bättre efter att vi blev vänner och jag lyckades få lite kontakt med de andra personerna i Gryffindor."

"Okej, alvarligt hur blev ni tre vänner, ni verkar avsky varandra. Utbrister Ernie."

"Vi har ju sagt det, vi stötte på varandra i badrummet och började umgås." Svarar alla tre i synk med små leenden på läpparna.

"Harry det är emot reglerna för killar att vara i tjejernas badrum." Protesterar Seamus.

"Som jag har sagt har Potter ingen respekt för regler och bryter dem hela tiden." Avbryter Snape med en farligt låg röst.

"Med all respekt professor" alla fnös när de tydligt kunde höra sarkasmen. "Bryter jag inre reglerna om det inte är absolut nödvändigt… eller om jag är fruktansvärt uttråkad." Harry lägger till den sista delen tyst så ingen kunde höra det.

"Mr Potter, straffkommendering för att inte visa respekt för dina professorer."

"Självklart Umbridge. Vilken tid?" Harry blänger på henne ilsket tillsammans med de som visste om vad som exakt hände där.

"Den vanliga tiden, mr Potter."

"Vanliga tiden?" Frågar Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Vi har väldigt olika synpunkter och kommer inte bra överrens. Rent ut sagt hatar jag henne, hon är en jävla ondskefull bitch."

"Harry, snälla svär inte. Jag hatar henne med, men det är smartare om du…"

"Mr Potter. Det är två till straffkommenderingar du förtjänat och 30 poäng från Gryffindor." Umbridges röst är så sliskigt söt att många ryser.

"Självklart professor. Jag ser fram emot det." Harry vände ryggen mot henne.

"Harry uppför dig, det här är vad? Den femte straffkommenderingen du fått från henne bara idag." Skäller Angelina. "Du kommer inte kunna ha någon fritid om du fortsätter så här."

"Jag vet Angel, det är bara svårt att låta bli. Jag hatar henne så mycket." Gnäller Harry och Snuffles fnyser och puffar till Harrys axel.

**På vägen ner till stora salen för allhelgonafesten råkade Harry och Ron få höra hur Parvati Patil berättade för sin väninna Lavender att Hermione satt på flicktoaletten och grät och ville bli lämnad i fred. Ron såg ännu mer förlägen ut när han hörde det, men ett ögonblick senare var de inne i stora salen, där dekorationerna till allhelgonaaftonen fick dem att glömma alla tankar på Hermione.**

"Det är så typiskt er, jag är glad att veta att ni aldrig förändras." Hermione log men hon visste det var en lögn, Harry hade förändrats mycket de senaste fem åren och det var inte för det bättre.

**Tusen levande fladdermöss flaxade från väggarna och taket medan ytterligare tusen svepte över borden i låga svarta moln och fick ljusen i pumporna att fladdra.**

"Jag undrar om vi kunde hittats Snapes släkting där om vi letat." Frågar Ron och Hermione börjar skratta medan Harry begraver sitt huvud i sina armar och skakade av skratt.

**Festmaten dök plötsligt upp på de gyllene serveringsfaten, som den gjort på banketten vid terminsstarten. ** **Harry höll just på att servera sig en ugnsbakad potatis när professor Quirrell kom inrusande i salen med turbanen på sned och ett skräckslaget uttryck i ansiktet.**

"Du vet när jag tänker på det händer det alltid något varje Halloween, jag menar när jag var ett så dök Voldemort upp, första året händer det här, andra året händer överfallet, tredje året bryter sig Sirius Black in i slottet, förra året blev jag tvingad att delta i turneringen och det här årets Halloween sög rent ut sagt."

"Vad för överfall?" Frågar Remus lugnt men hans ögon är fyllda av oro.

"Oroa dig inte Remus, ingen av oss blev skadad på någon Halloween." Försäkrar Fred medan George nickar bredvid honom.

**Alla stirrade då han kom fram till professor Dumbledores stol, sjönk ihop mot bordet och flämtade: "Ett troll… i fängelsehålorna… tyckte ni borde få veta det." Sedan sjönk han avsvimmad till golvet.**

"Vem släppte in ett troll på en skola, jag trodde Hogwarts skulle vara säker." Frågar Remus och lyckas precis hålla sig lugn.

"Det var Draco Malfoy, Malfoy släppte in trollet i slottet." Skriker Neville för fullt stående och pekar med ett anklagande finger på Draco. Draco gör sig redo att försvara sig själv när Harry också hoppar upp.

"Nej Neville, det kan inte vara Draco. Han är för smart och begåvad och alldeles för sexig för att göra något så idiotiskt farligt." Alla i salen tystnar och stirrar på Harry med öppna munnar.

"Hörde jag verkligen Potter säga det nyss, Harry Potter som har haft en fejd med mr Malfoy sen första året." Frågar McGonagall svagt och hennes kollegor nickar stumt. Lee tog fram en fjäder och släppte den och alla hörde när den landade på golvet.

"Se på den Harry, du har lyckats med det omöjliga. Ingen har någonsin fått alla invånare i slottet så tysta att alla kan höra en enda fjäder." Fnyser Astoria och Daphne fnissar vid hennes sida. Det blir brytningspunkten och alla brister ut i skratt.

"Gud Harry, jag trodde nästan du var alvarlig där ett tag." Skrattar Ron och dunkar Harry löst i ryggen. Harry ler bara stort.

"Professor Minnie, kan vi lägga in det här i Hogwarts: En historia?"

"Nej mr Weasley, vi kan inte lägga in det i boken, och för Melins skull, sluta kalla mig vid det namnet."

"Oroa dig inte George, hon älskar egentligen namnet." Viskar Remus till honom och George ler, deras mor hade kastat en irriterad blick på hans tvilling istället.

"Varför har jag inte fått höra om det här tidigare Albus." Kräver madam Bones med höjda ögonbryn medan hon kramar Susan till sin sida, orolig för elevernas säkerhet.

"Allt är uppklarat och den ansvariga har tagits hand om."

**Det blev en väldig uppståndelse. Det behövdes flera purpurröda smällare som exploderade från spetsen på professor Dumbledores trollstav för att få tyst i salen. "Prefekter", mullrade han, "led genast tillbaka eleverna i era elevhem till sovsalarna."**

"Vänta, varför sända bort oss? Det var ett troll löst i slottet, det är två prefekter och två förste ordningsmän. Hur skulle de kunna hålla alla elever säkra och skydda dem i fall de stötte på trollet, och försöka slå ut det. Det skulle uppstå panik och många skulle antagligen bli skadad." Avbryter Ron med en stadig röst och många nickar imponerade över hans logik.

"Och då får vi inte att glömma att Hufflepuffs och Slytherin uppehållsrum ligger någonstans i fängelsehålorna där trollet syntes till senast och du sänder dit dem." Påpekar Hermione med ett ilsket uttryck och Amelia tittar ängsligt på sin brorsdotter som ler ett lugnande leende.

"Varför stannade vi inte bara i salen, visst vi hade kunnat kalla till oss trollet men vissa lärare hade kunnat stanna kvar hos och satt upp säkerhetsförtrollningar så att trollet inte skulle kunna komma nära någon av oss, men i stället skickar du ut oss och låter två elevhem gå ner själva i fängelsehålorna. Vi hade alla känt oss säkrare här än att behöva gå runt i slottet och förvänta oss att trollet skulle dyka upp runt varje hörn. Så snälla professorn förklara hur du tänkte när du satte allas liv i fara genom att låta oss lämna salen." Avslutar Harry med kall blick.

"Det är något jag också skulle vilja veta Dumbledore, du satte inte bara min brorsons liv på spel utan alla hans vänner och resten av skolan. Tappade du förståndet?"

"Vi ska inte diskutera det här, var snäll och fortsätt läsa miss Zeller."

"Stopp, hur gick det med Slytherin och Hufflepuffs hus?"

"Oroa dig inte madam Bones, professor McGonagall tänkte låta oss använda en hemlig gång för lärare men beslutade att istället skicka med en lärare som såg till att alla kom fram säkert." Förklarar Daphne och madam Bones tackar dem snabbt medan Remus, tvillingarna, Lee och den gyllene trion ler, de visste alla hur gångarna fungerade tack vare en speciell karta. Snuffles skällde och grinade.

"Hur är det med Ravenclaw och Gryffindors hus?" Påpekar Remus när han märke att de inte nämndes.

"Vi sände med en lärare i varje grupp som sen stannade i deras uppehållsrum tills trollet var borta." Förklarar McGonagall och många nickade, nöjda med förklaringen.

"Vänta vem följde med Gryffindor professor. För vi var helt ensamma hela tiden." Avbröt Percy förvirrat.

"Serverus Snape, du övergav dem. Du skulle se till att de kom säkert till deras torn, jag vill ha en jävligt bra förklaring varför du övergav dem, och jag svär om det har något att göra med att de är Gryffindors, Merlin hjälp dig." De flesta flämtade när de hörde henne svära medan Ron och Harry utbytte grin.

**Percy var i sitt esse. **

"Förvånar mig inte." Fräser Charlie och tvillingarna tittar på deras äldre bror och skakar på sina huvuden.

"Han var väldigt bra på att håll oss alla lugna, du vet." Viskar Fred och de som hörde nickade.

**"Följ mig! Håll ihop, lämna inte varandras sida! Ni behöver inte vara rädda för trollet om ni följer mina och de andra prefekternas order! Håll er tätt bakom mig nu! Flytta på er, låt förstaårseleverna gå först tack. Jag vill ha de äldre eleverna i närheten av de yngsta i gruppen i fall något skulle hända. Är alla redo? Okej, låt oss gå." Percy bannade snabbt en väg genom folkmassorna tillsammans med ett par sjundeårselever och resten av eleverna följde efter snabbt. Han tittade bakåt ofta för att se till att alla var med och ingen hamnade på efterkälken, **

"Bra gjort mr Weasley, jag gjorde ett bra val när jag valde ut dig som prefekt verkar det som. Många sade att du inte skulle klara av pressen men du har visat dem fel." Berömde McGonagall, imponerad att han skött allt så lugnt när han själv måste ha varit rädd.

**varje gång han gjorde det kunde Harry enkelt se rädslan i hans ögon och blev ytterst imponerad av hur bra han skötte situationen, han visste att han själv inte skulle ha klarat det.**

Percy tittade förvånat på Harry, han var inte medveten att Harry hade kunnat se hans rädsla så tydligt, Percy var mycket bra på att gömma sina känslor och blev förvånad hur lätt Harry hade sett det. Med ett litet leende på läpparna tittade han ner i bordet med knäppta händer.

"Det är imponerande att han klarade av det så bra, jag undrar vad som har förändrat honom." Funderar Sirius.

**"Hur kunde ett troll komma inte?" Frågade Harry då de gick uppför trapporna.**

**"Fråga inte mig, de lär ju vara väldigt dumma", sade Ron. "Kanske Peeves släppte in det, som ett allhelgonaskämt."**

"Nej, Peeves älskar att skapa problem för andra men han skulle aldrig riskera någons liv på det sättet." Förklarar Remus och många nickar.

**De gick förbi olika grupper av folk som skyndade åt olika håll.**

"Tyvärr följde inte de andra husen ordern."

"Ånej, vi har förlorat vårt ryckte. Gryffindors hus var det enda som följde reglerna." Skriker Harry ut.

"Jag skulle inte oroa mig mr Potter, ert hus är fortfarande det som bryter mot flest regler." Påpekar Sprout oh det sagda huset ryter som svar.

**Då de knuffade sig fram genom en hop förvirrade Hufflepuffare, högg Harry plötsligt tag i armen på Ron. "Jag kom och tänka på något – Hermione."**

** "Vad är det med henne?" Frågar Ron förvirrat.**

**"Hon vet inte om det här med trollet." Ron bet sig i läppen. "Okej då," sade han. "Men det är bäst att Percy inte får syn på oss." De smet undan och slöt sig till Hufflepuffarna som var på väg åt andra hållet, slank igenom en övergiven sidokorridor och satte fart mot flicktoaletten. De hade just vänt om hörnet när de hörde snabba steg bakom sig.**

**"Percy!" väste Ron och drog med sig Harry bakom en jättelik stengrip. Men när de kikade fram bakom den var det inte Percy de såg utan Snape.**

"Serverus Snape. Det var din uppgift att se till att Gryffindors elever kom i säkerhet, jag kan inte fatta att du riskerade deras liv för att gå på någon idiotiskt expedition för att hitta trollet. När det är kvällsmat vill jag ha en förklaring om du vill se en till dag." Skriker McGonagall ilsket, ingen fick sätta hennes lejons liv på spel

**Han gick tvärs genom korridoren och försvann utom synhåll. "Vad håller han på med?" Viskade Harry. "Varför är han inte nere i fängelsehålorna tillsammans med resten av lärarna?" "Inte vet jag."**

McGonagall blängde på Snape så att han ryggade tillbaka till Harrys glädje.

**Så tyst som möjligt smög de genom nästa korridor efter Snapes försvinnande steg. "Han är på väg till tredje våningen." sade Harry, men Ron höll upp handen.**

Sirius och Remus kastade misstänksamma blickar på honom men gjorde inget.

**"Känner du lukten av något?" Harry vädrade i luften och en otäck stank nådde hans näsborrar, en blandning av gamla strumpor och den sortens offentliga toalett som ingen tycktes rengöra.**

"En mycket bra beskrivning mr Potter." Berömde Flitwick och Harry rodnade medan många såg illamående ut och Remus stönade medan Snuffles kurrade ihop sig vid Harrys sida och erbjöd den lilla komfort han kunde, Sirius skulle ge allt för att kunna få förvandla sig redan nu men han visste att om han gjorde det så skulle han få kyssen snabbare än han hann säga oskyldig.

**Och sedan hörde de det – ett lågt grymtande och det hasande ljudet av väldiga fötter. Ron pekade – i änden av en gång till vänster rörde sig någonting jättelikt mot dem. De drog sig in i skuggorna och betraktade det när det blev synligt i en fläck av månljus.**

"Toppen, bara toppen. Stick därifrån så fort ni kan… efter ni hittat Hermione såklart." Muttrade Remus och trion utbytte nervösa blickar.

**Det var en fasanfull syn. Nära fyra meter högt, med matt, granitgrå hud och en enorm klumpig kropp som liknade ett stenblock och med det lilla kala huvudet tronade allra överst likt en kokosnöt. Det hade korta ben tjocka som trädstammar med platta, hornartade fötter. Lukten som kom från den var otrolig. Det höll i en jättestor träklubba, som släpade efter golvet eftersom det hade så långa armar.**

"Av allt det var så var det tvungen att vara ett bergstroll." Stönar Tonks och skakade i kroppen av rädsla för den man hon ansåg en lillebror.

**Trollet stannade intill en dörröppning och kikade in. Det ruskade på de långa öronen, fattade ett beslut med sin lilla hjärna och lufsade sedan långsamt in i rummet. "Nyckeln sitter i låste", mumlade Harry. "Vi skulle kunna låsa in det." "Bra idé", sade Ron nervöst.**

"Det är ingen bra idé, om jag minns rätt så är det där flicktoaletten." Mumlade Remus och Snuffles nickade på sitt huvud.

**De makade sig fram mot den öppna dörren, torra i munnen och med en invärtes bön om att trollet inte skulle vara på väg ut genom den i samma ögonblick. Med ett enda väldigt språng lyckades Harry gripa tag i nyckeln, smälla igen dörren och låsa den.**

**"JA!" Upptända av sin seger började de springa tillbaka genom gången, men då de kom fram till hörnet hörde de någonting som fick deras hjärtan att stanna – ett högt, skräckslaget skir – och det kom från rummet som de just låst och reglat. "Ånej," sade Ron, lika blek som Blodige Baronen.**

**"Det är flicktoaletten", flämtade Harry. **

"Ni låste in mig med trollet."

"Ledsen Mione, vi visste inte varenda vrå av slottet som vi gör nu." Mumlade de två pojkarna och Hermione log medan resten av skolan såg på förfärade.

**"Hermione", sade de med en mun. Det var det sista de hade lust att göra, men vad hade de för val,**

"Vi ville inte möta trollet, vi ville rädda Mione såklart."

**De snurrade runt och rusade tillbaka till dörren och vred om nyckeln, panikslaget fumlande, sedan sköt Harry upp dörren och de sprang in. Hermione höll på att hasa utmed väggen mitt emot och såg ut som om hon just skulle svimma.**

"Klart jag gjorde, jag hade aldrig hamnat i någon slags fara tidigare."

"Ledsen Mione, utan mig hade du kunnat leva utan…"

"Utan dig skulle jag vara död, du kom ihåg mig. Du är min lillebror Harry och jag skulle aldrig vilja att du försvann." Under tiden av deras samtal grep tvillingarna tag i Ron och drog in honom i en kram medan Tonks gjorde samma sak med Hermione, Harry höll om Snuffles som skakade av rädsla för sin gudson.

**Trollet var på väg fram emot henne och stötte ner handfaten från väggen under sin gång. "Uppehåll trollet!" sade Harry förtvivlat till Ron. Han grep tag i en lös kran och kastade den så hårt han kunde mot väggen. Trollet stannade någon meter från Hermione. Det svängde runt och blinkade dumt, för att se vad som hade åstadkommit oväsendet. De elaka små ögonen upptäckte Harry. Det tvekade, gick sedan emot honom istället och höjde klubban medan det gick.**

**"Häråt dumskalle!" Vrålade Ron från andra sidan rummet och kastade ett metallrör på det.**

"Hur har ni inte svimmat än?" Frågar Oliver svagt

"Adrenalin… och jämfört med andra saker är det här en picknick i solskenet." Påpekade Hermione och de två pojkarna nickade vilket ledde till att alla bleknade.

**Trollet verkade inte ens märka att röret slog i hans axel, men det hörde vrålet och stannade till igen och vände sitt fula tryne mot Ron istället och gav Harry tid att springa runt det.**

"Idiotiskt, nu är eran flyktväg blockerad." Morrar Monsterögat.

"Håll käften Moody, de är elva och gör fruktansvärt bra." Viskar Kingsley till honom ilsket.

"Spring Ron, spring." Mumlade Percy och Sinistra som hörde honom gav honom ett leende innan Rose fortsatte.

**"Sätt igång, spring, spring." Tjöt Harry åt Hermione och försökte dra henne mot dörren, men hon kunde inte röra sig, hon tryckte sig fortfarande platt intill väggen med munnen öppen av skräck.**

"Det är helt förståeligt Mione." mumlade Tonks och använde sig av hennes smeknamn.

**Skriken och ekona verkade driva trollet till bärsärkaraseri. Det röt igen och började röra sig mot Ron, som stod närmast och inte hade någon möjlighet att fly undan.**

Nästan allas ansikten var vita av chock och stirrade med stora ögon på trion.

**Då gjorde Harry någonting som både var mycket modigt och mycket dumt. Han tog sats till ett väldigt hopp och lyckades klamra fast armarna runt trollets hals bakifrån.**

"Du gjorde vad?" Skriker Remus i chock och panik. "Harry James Potter, har du en döds längtan? Vill du dö? Hur kan du ens göra något så otroligt idiotiskt?" Harry sjönk djupt ner i sin plats när Remus skällde ut honom och de flesta i salen vände sig om för att titta på.

"Umm, vi kan inte ta det här senare, utan publik?" Frågar han svagt och Remus upptäcker först då att folk följer Harrys utskällning.

"Det här är inte över, Harry." Börjar han i en stenhård ton. "Vi kommer prata om det här senare ikväll, det lovar jag dig." Han drar snabbt in Harry i en kram och låser sina armar runt om honom så Harrys rygg är pressad mot hans bröst. Harry visar inga känslor åt hans ord men inombords har han panik, han kommer straffas, han bara vet det.

_ "Vad kommer Remus göra? Ingen mat? Ett skåp? Sysslor? Kanske, de hade lovat att de aldrig skulle svälta mig, kanske ett fysiskt straff, bälte, knytnäve eller fot, var inte löjlig Harry, varken Remus eller Sirius kommer slå dig, om inte… O herre gud, de kommer sända tillbaka mig till Dursleys nu när de vet hur stort freak jag är."_ Hans tankar är överallt men ingen märker något utan fortsätter att läsa.

**Trollet kunde inte känna att Harry hängde där, men till och med ett troll lägger märke till om man sticker upp ett långt stycke trä i näsan på det, och Harry hade fortfarande haft sin stav i handen när han hoppade – den hade gått raka vägen upp i en av trollets näsborrar.**

"Så det var därför Harry så gärna ville rengöra sin trollstav." mumlade Percy med bankande hjärta.

**Vrålande av smärta vred och svängde trollet sin klubba, medan Harry hängde sig fast för brinnande livet; vilket ögonblick som helst skulle trollet slita bort honom eller ge honom ett fruktansvärt slag med klubban. Hermione hade skräckslagen sjunkit ner på golvet; Ron drog fram sin egen stav – utan att veta vad han skulle göra hörde han sig själv ropa ut den första trollformel som föll honom in: _Wingardium Leviosa!"_**

"Vad ska den göra mot ett troll?" frågar Zacharias med ett hånleende. "Du kunde inte ens utföra förtrollningen."

**Klubban flög plötsligt ur handen på trollet, höjde sig högt, högt upp i luften, vände sig långsamt runt – och for med ett otrevligt brak ner på sin ägares huvud. Trollet vacklade till på fläcken och föll sedan platt framstupa med en duns som fick hela rummet att skaka.**

Alla stirrade med öppna munnar på den leende trion, två förstaårselever tog ner ett fullvuxet bergstroll.

"Ni borde prata med ministeriet, jag vet att de har problem att ta ner troll, de kan nog lära sig ett och annat från er." Sade Tonks tillslut och folk började jubla och diskutera händelsen med deras vänner tills Rose harklade sig.

"Vi har lite mer än tre sidor kvar av kapitlet."

**Harry reste sig upp. Han darrade och hade tappat andan. Ron stod där med trollstaven fortfarande lyft och stirrade på vad han hade åstadkommit. Hermione var den första som sa något.**

**"Är det… dött?" **

**"Jag tror inte det", sade Harry. "jag tror att det bara har tuppat av." han böjde sig ner och drog ur sin trollstav ur trollets näsa. Den var täckt med någonting som såg ut som klimpigt grått klister. "isch… trollsnor." Han torkade av det på trollets byxor.**

"Jag hoppas du rengjorde det sen." Padma rynkar på sin näsa.

"Jag fick hjälp av Percy, den såg bättre ut än vad den gjorde innan."

**Ett plötsligt slammer och ljudet av klampande steg fick dem alla tre att titta upp. De hade inte insett vilket oväsen de ställt till med, men någon på våningen under måste naturligtvist ha hört bullret och trollets vrål**

"Prova hela slottet istället." Sade Katie skakigt.

**Ett ögonblick senare kom professor McGonagall instörtande i rummet, tätt följd av Snape och av Quirrell som bildade eftertrupp. Quirrell tog sig en enda titt på trollet, gav ifrån sig ett svagt kvidande och satte sig hastigt ner på en toalett medan han tog sig för hjärtat. Snape böjde sig ner över trollet. Professor McGonagall tittade på Harry och Ron. Harry hade aldrig sett henne se så arg ut. Hon var vit om läpparna. **

"Nah, vi har sett henne argare." sade tvillingarna + Lee och trion i synk medan Remus nickades bredvid.

**Förhoppningar om att vinna 50 poäng för Gryffindor försvann snabbt ur Harrys huvud.**

"Vet inte ens varför jag hade den tanken." Skrattar Harry medan Remus lossnar lite på greppet han har runt Harry, glad att faran är över.

**"Vad i alla världen tänkte ni på?" sade Professor McGonagall med kallt ursinne i rösten. Harry tittade på Ron, som fortfarande stod med trollstaven höjd i luften. "Ni hade tur som inte blev dödade. Varför är ni inte i er sovsal?"**

"För vi räddade Hermiones liv för att jag var en skitstövel mot henne tidigare."

**Snape gav Harry en snabb, genomträngande blick. Harry tittade ner i golvet. Han önskade att Ron skulle sänka sin trollstav.**

"Ledsen, jag var i chock."

**Då hördes det en svag röst i skuggorna. "Snälla professor McGonagall – de sökte efter mig."**

**"Miss Granger." Hermione hade tillslut lycktas ta sig upp på benen.**

**"Jag gav mig ut för att leta efter trollet för jag… jag trodde att jag kunde klara av det på egen hand… för jag har ju läst allt om dem."**

"Miss Granger, du ljög för mig varför?"

"För att de inte skulle hamna i trubbel, de räddade mitt liv."

**Ron tappade sin stav. Var det verkligen Hermione Granger, som stod här och berättade en ren och skär lögn för en lärare.**

"Vi är lika överraskade." Skrattade Dean.

"Oroa er inte, ni kommer få se den sidan hos Mione oftare under böckerna." Skrattade de två pojkarna och lärarna och Mrs. Weasley blängde på trion.

**"Om de inte hade hittat mig, skulle jag vara död nu. Harry stack upp sin trollstav i näsan på trollet och Ron slog det medvetslöst med klubban det hade med sig. De hade inte tid att hämta någon. Trollet var på väg att ta död på mig när de kom." Harry och Ron försökte se ut som om det här inte var något helt nytt för dem.**

"De lyckades också." Muttrade McGonagall till sina kollegor.

**"Jaa… i så fall…", sade professor McGonagall och stirrade på dem alla tre. "Hermione Granger, dumma flicka, hur kunde du bara komma på idén att ge dig i kast med ett bergatroll på egen hand?"**

**Hermione hängde med huvudet. Harry var helt förstummad. Hermione var den sista i världen som skulle göra något mot reglerna, och här stod hon nu och låtsades att hon hade gjort det, för att klara dem ur knipan. Det var lika otänkbart som om Snape hade börjat dela ut godis.**

"Ta inte emot det, det skulle vara förgiftat." Varnar Ron och Harry nickar.

**"Hermione, Gryffindor kommer att få fem poäng avdrag för det här", sade professor McGonagall. "Jag är mycket besviken på dig, om du inte är skadad alls, är det bäst att du ger dig iväg till Gryffindortornet. Eleverna håller på att avsluta festen i sina olika elevhem." Hermione gick därifrån.**

"Det värsta var hur besviken hon lät." Mumlade Hermione och Tonks släppte äntligen taget om henne helt och hållet.

"Jag drog inte bort mer poäng då jag kände att nästan dö var ett straff som var tillräckligt." Förklarade McGonagall på frågande blickar.

**Professor McGonagall vände sig mot Harry och Ron. "Ja, jag säger fortfarande att ni hade tur, men det är inte många förstaårselever som hade kunnat ställa upp mot ett fullvuxet bergatroll. Ni vinner fem poäng vardera åt Gryffindor. Jag ska informera professor Dumbledore om det. Ni kan gå."**

"Varför får vi först nu veta att Ron kämpade mot ett troll."

"Jag kände att det inte var speciellt viktigt Molly, då han var helt okej.

"Min son kämpade mot ett vuxet troll, jag har rätt att få veta det." Morrade Mrs. Weasley.

**De skyndade sig ut ur rummet och sade inte ett ord förrän de befann sig två våningar högre upp. Helt bortsett från andra saker var det en lättnad att slippa lukten från trollet.**

"Du är konstig, det du var mest störd med var stanken." Nigel skakar på sitt huvud.

**"Vi borde fått mer än 10 poäng." muttrade Ron. "fem, menar du, när hon har dragit av Hermiones." "Hyggligt av henne att hjälpa oss ur knipan sådär." medgav Ron. "Men vi räddade henne faktiskt. "Hon hade kanske inte behövt räddas om vi inte hade låst in trollet tillsammans med henne."**

"Glad att någon annan inser det." Muttrade Ginny.

**De hade kommit fram till den Tjocka Damens porträtt. "Gristryne", sade de och klev in. Sällskapsrumme var fullpackat och stimmigt. Alla höll på att äta maten som man hade skickat upp. Men Hermione stod ensam vid dörren och väntade på dem. Det blev en mycket generad tystnad.**

"Glad att vi inte haft de problemet mer."

**Utan att se på varandra sade de sedan alla tre: "Tack", och skyndade iväg för att hämta tallrikarna med mat. Men från och med den stunden blev Hermione Granger deras vän. Det finns upplevelser som man inte kan dela utan att till sist börja gilla varandra, och att klubba ner ett fyra meter högt bergatroll är en av dem.**

"Okej, ni blev tydligen vänner i ett badrum." Skrattade Lee.

"Harry, jag skulle uppskatta om du i fortsättningen skaffade vänner på normala sätt." Viskade Remus i Harrys öra och Harry nickade medan Snuffles flyttade sig bort från Harrys sida.

**Efter att Harry och Ron sagt god natt till Hermione blev de stoppade av Percy i trappan till deras sovsal som drog in båda två i en kram.**

Alla Weasley utan Ron och tvillingarna höjde på ett ögonbryn.

**"Har ni någon aning om hur orolig jag blev när jag upptäckte att ni saknades?" Mumlade Percy mot Rons hår.**

**"Ledsen Percy, men Hermione visste inte om trollet och vi hämtade henne. Förlåt oss." Säger Harry nervöst, han var inte van vid att få kramar.**

Många blev arga på det men Rose läste på.

**"Det är okej, gör bara inte om det okej, jag skulle hata att se någon av er skadad. Var försiktigt i fortsättningen. Skynda er i säng nu." Med ett leende släppte Percy taget om de två elvaåriga pojkarna som skyndade sig upp i sin sovsal.**

"Det är slutet på kapitlet." Suckar Rose och lägger ifrån sig boken.

"Jag saknar den Percy. Han förändrats jättemycket när han fick det andra märket." Tänkte Harry innan han sätter sig ner ordentlig, fri från Remus famn och han skyndade sig att sätta sig emellan sina två bästa vänner igen.

* * *

**Okej, jag har funderat och jag orkar inte skriva mer, jag kommer inte överge den här berättelsen men jag har tappat intresset för första året lite och vill komma till tredje boken. Plus jag orkar inte sitta och skriva av varenda litet ord ur boken och det var ett tag då jag hittade en som hade skrivit en liknande berättelse fast med marodörerna och Lily... men den personen skrev aldrig färdigt och kom bara halväggs med kapitel 10 innan den gav upp, så sidan där jag bara kunde kopiera av boktexten försvann. Så jag har en fråga.**

**Är det någon som känner till någon sida där kapitlena finns utskrivna, & i så fall kan ni skicka adressen till mig?**

**I fall inte så är det möjligt att jag kommer hoppa över en del kapitel, så om det är något kapitel ni verkligen vill ska vara med, låt mig veta.**

**I fall jag hoppar över kapitel så kommer jag antagligen skriva dit dem senare när jag har tid eller orkar skriva dem.**

**Tack för att ni tog er tid att läsa. Jag kommer skriva ut kapitel 11 och jag har fyra dagars ledigt så jag hoppas att jag hinner uppdatera innan min födelsedag som är på måndag**


	15. Quidditch

Wow, det här måste vara det snabbaste jag har uppdaterat.

Tyvärr så kan jag inte få tag på boken över internet på svenska så jag måste fortsätta att skriva av boken för hand så därför kan det ibland ta lite längre för uppdateringarna.

Tack Thalia och Ella som lämnade en varsin Reviews.

det var någon som gav mig en bit av kapitlet och jag är tacksam för det, men eftersom jag inte vet vem det var så kan jag inte nämna hens namn, Men tack så hemskt mycket

* * *

"Vem vill läsa?" Frågar Rose och håller upp boken.

"Låt Lee läsa, det blir perfekt för honom." Svarar Luna i sin drömmande röst. Lee rycker på axlarna och accepterar boken innan han jublar av glädje.

"**Quidditch"** läser han med ett stort leende och Quidditch fantasterna jublar.

**Då de kom in i november blev vädret mycket kallt. **

"Vilken överraskning." Sade Parvati torrt.

**Bergen runt skolan blev isigt gråa och sjön kall som stål. Varenda morgon var marken täckt med frost. Från fönstren på övervåningen kunde man se hur Hagrid tinade upp kvastkäppar på Qudditchplanen, inbyltad i en lång rock av mullvadsskin och iförd kaninskinhandskar och enorma bäverskinnstövlar.**

"Ja, för kvastkäppar är så mycket viktigare än marken vi går på."

"Gör oss alla en tjänst och håll klaffen Snape." Stönade Oliver.

"Straffkom…"

"Ledsen, slutade skolan för två år sen… verkar som om du inte kan göra något åt mina kommentarer." Svarade Oliver i en sjungande röst

"Vi är så avundsjuka på dig Oliver. Det skulle vara en dröm att kunna säga exakt vad vi vill om honom utan något straff." Stönade Alicia till många skratt.

**Quidditchsäsongen hade börjat. På lördagen skulle Hagrid spela sin första match efter flera veckors träning: Gryffindor mot Slytherin. **

"De är alltid de bästa matcherna." Suckar Justin

"Och de mest brutala…" Påminner Su Li honom.

"Vilket gör att de är de bästa, det händer mest i de matcherna." Avslutar Harry konversationen innan han vinkar till Lee att fortsätta.

**Om Gryffindor vann skulle de flyttas upp till andra platsen i elevhemsmästerskapen. **

Harry, Hermione, Ron och Neville tittar obemärkt ner i bordet, sorgsna att de förlorade så många poäng.

**Nästan ingen hade sett Harry spela, för Wood hade beslutat att eftersom Harry var deras hemliga vapen skulle han hållas, ja, just det, hemlig. **

"Ja, lycka till med det. Man kan inte ha några hemligheter här på Hogwarts." Skrattar Roger Davies men till hans och många andras förvirring brister Remus och den gyllne trion ut i skratt.

"Ledsen, genom böckerna…" Flåsar Hermione.

"Vad Hermione försöker säga är att många hemligheter kommer avslöjas genom böckerna." Ginny flinar åt de fyra personerna och Snuffles.

"Kom igen, det är omöjligt att hålla hemligheter här."

"Åh Cho, ditt tvivel sårar mig. "Harry skakar på huvudet. "Jag lovar att det kommer avslöjas minst fem stycken som nästan ingen visste om, någon enstaka kan veta om någon utav det, men majoriteten har ingen aning. Trots allt, hur många visste om att vi besegrade trollet?"

Ingen hade något svar på det och Lee forstsätter läsa.

**Men nyheten om att han spelade med i laget som Sökare hade på något vis läckt ut, **

"Vem var det?" Frågar Oliver med smala ögon och tittar runt på sitt gamla lag.

"Säkert Malfoy, jag menar det är ju enda anledningen till att Harry skulle ha en kvast, och han visste om kvasten."Påpekar George och Oliver nickar eftertänksamt.

**och Harry visste inte vilket som var värst – att folk sade åt honom att han skulle vara strålande bra eller att folk sade att de skulle springa omkring nedanför honom med en madrass i beredskap.**

"Jag skulle knappast tro du behöver en madrass med tanke på hur bra du flyger."

"Äh… ja, du har rätt Remus." Sade Harry svagt.

**Det var verkligen tur att Harry nu hade Hermione som vän. Han visste inte hur han skulle ha klarat av alla sina läxor utan henne, med all quidditchträning i sista minuten som Wood tvingade dem till. **

"Är det allt jag duger till, en person som ska hjälpa dig med läxor." Hermione har nästan tårar i ögonen.

"Nej Mione, jag skulle aldrig utnyttja en person. Vad jag menar är att schemat du gjorde hjälpte mig verkligen och gjorde så jag hann med allt i tid."

"Harry har rätt Mione, utan dina scheman skulle vi ligga risigt till… vi kanske gnäller men du är vår bäste vän och vi skulle aldrig byta ut dig."

**Hon hade också lånat honom _Quidditch genom tiderna,_ vilket visade sig vara mycket intressant läsning.**

"Det är en av mina favoritböcker."

"Jag tror det är alla Quidditchfans favoritbok." Fnyser Hermione.

"Kom igen, du erkände själv att det var en bra bok." Ron ler illmarigt.

"Vänta, Harry. Har du valt ett lag att heja på än?" Frågar Terry nyfiket.

"Självklart, jag hejar på Puddlemere United." Många tittar på Harry frågande och han suckar. "Det är det lag som Oliver spelar i, jag måste väl heja på min storebror, eller?"

"Tack Harry. Det betyder mycket." Harry bara log mot vaktaren.

**Där fick Harry veta att det fanns sju hundra sätt att ruffa på i Quidditch och att alla sätten hade praktiserats under en världscupmatch 1473;**

"Woa, vem skulle inte vilja ha sett den matchen." Viskar Anthony imponerad.

** att sökare vanligen var de minsta och snabbaste spelarna och de alvarligaste olyckorna i quidditch verkade drabba dem; att fastän folk sällan dog då de spelade quidditch, hade det hänt att domare försvann och dök upp flera månader senare i Saharaöknen.**

"Hur kan en domare bara försvinna egentligen?" Frågar Ginny.

"Åh, det är den flygande Hopikittens fel, de brukar lura iväg människor på bara sekunder till någonstans långt ifrån deras hem." Kom Lunas drömmande röst och de som inte var i DA eller gillade henne fnös eller skrattade.

"Verkligen, det låter intressant… har du någon aning om vart man kan hitta Hopikitter, tänk dig vad man skulle kunna göra med fiender om man hade deras hjälp."

"Jag har aldrig sett en själv men jag vet ungefär var de bor Hermione. Vi kan prata om det mer senare."

"Det är väldigt snällt av dig att göra så där Mione."

"De kanske finns, kanske inte. Jag har inga bevis och jag vill verkligen vara Lunas vän."

**Hermione hade blivit lite mer avspänd när det gällde att bryta mot regler sedan Harry och Ron räddat henne från bergatrollet, och det gjorde henne mycket trevligare.**

"Det stämmer, hon blev mycket trevligare att prata med."

"Jag hade aldrig haft någon vän innan Hogwarts… bortsett från en kusin så jag visste inte hur jag skulle bete mig." Erkänner Hermione med rosa kinder.

** Dagen före Harrys första quidditchmatch var de alla tre ute på den iskalla slottsgården under rasten. Och hon hade trollat fram en lysande blå eld åt dem som kunde bäras omkring i en syltburk. **

"Imponerande miss Granger."

**De stod med ryggen mot den och värmde sig, då Snape gick över gården. Harry lade genast märke till att Snape haltade. Harry, Ron och Hermione flyttade sig närmare tillsammans för att skymma elden; de var säkra på att den inte skulle vara tillåten. **

"Faktiskt så är den, trollformler är inte tillåtna i korridorerna men eftersom ni var utomhus så är det helt tillåtet." Skolans skojares ansikten lyser upp på den nya informationen.

"Bra gjort Lupin, varför berättar du inte mer och gör våra liv svårare." grymtar Flitwick.

"Självklart, kolla upp reglerna, det kan finnas kryphål." Svarade Remus med ett retsamt leende åt sina gamla lärare.

**Dessvärre var det någonting i deras skuldmedvetna ansikten som fångade Snapes blick. Han haltade fram till dem. Han hade inte sett elden, men han verkade leta efter en orsak att läxa upp dem ändå.**

"Förvånande, tror ni att han skulle dra av poäng från att du ser ut som en människa? Eller att du ler?" Frågar Bill sarkastiskt.

"Faktiskt så drog han av poäng från mig för att jag log när jag pratade med Katie i korridoren." Informerar Harry salen och McGonagall blänger ilsket på Snape som stirrar hål i Harrys huvud.

**"Vad är det där Potter?"  
Det var _Quidditch genom tiderna_. Harry visade honom den.  
"Biblioteksböcker får inte tas med utanför skolan", sade Snape. "Ge mig den. Fem poängs avdrag för Gryffindor."**

"Serverus Snape. Du vet mycket väl att det inte är en regel." De som hatar Snape ler när han blir utskälld av madam Pince.

**"Den regeln hittade han just på", muttrade Harry ilsket då Snape haltade iväg. "Undrar vad det är för fel på hans ben?"  
"Vet inte, men hoppas att han har riktigt ont i det." Sade Ron hätskt och Hermione log bistert.**

"Ronald! Jag svär att jag uppfostrade dig bättre än så här. Du borde aldrig önska smärta på andra människor." Mrs Weasley skakade på huvudet och alla andra väntade på resten av explosionen.

"Det är det?" frågade Fred i chock. "Om vi hade sagt det så skulle våra öron förblöda från skriken."

"Jo, han var orättvis." Muttrade hon och orsakade att Remus brister ut i skratt medan Snape blänger på henne.

**Det var förfärligt oväsen i Gryffindors sällskapsrum den kvällen. **

"Är det inte alltid det?"

"Nej… jag tror det har varit en gång då ingen sade ett ljud." Informerar Harry de andra husen som stirrar på Gryffindors bordet.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione satt tillsammans vid ett fönster. Hermione höll på att gå igenom Harrys och rons trollformelläxa åt dem. Hon ville aldrig låta dem skriva av ("Hur ska ni då lära er?")**

"Kom igen, det var en gång Harry frågade om han fick skriva av."

"Harry…" Säger Remus varnande medan mrs Weasley blänger på honom

"Det är inte mitt fel, jag fick straffkommendering hela kvällen för att vara försenad till en lektion även fast att jag kom i tid. Jag hann bara inte igenom dörren helt och hållet innan klockan ringde så jag fick straffkommendering och förlorade 15 poäng… så jag hade inte tid att skriva då jag hade straffkommendering hela kvällen och Hermione lät mig skriva av den gången men hon lovade att det aldrig skulle hända igen."

**Men genom att be henne läsa igenom den fick de i alla fall de rätta svaren.**

"Det är faktiskt inte fusk eftersom det är ni som gör hela jobbet." Påpekar Alisa.

**Harry kände sig rastlös. Han ville ha tillbaka _Quidditch genom tiderna _för att avledda tankarna från sin nervositet inför morgondagen. Varför skulle han vara rädd för Snape?**

"Vill du ha svaren i bokstavsordning eller efter fara?" Frågar Neville med uppspärrade ögon.

**Han reste sig och sade till Ron och Hermione att han tänkte fråga Snape om han kunde få den igen.  
"Hellre du än jag", sade de med en mun, **

"Vilka bra vänner du har Potter."

"McLaggen, snälla håll tyst. Mina vänner står vid min sida genom allt."

**men Harry hade en idé om att Snape inte skulle säga nej om det fanns andra lärare som lyssnade.**

"Jag har en känsla av att det inte kommer hjälpa." muttrade Kingsley leende

**Han tog sig ner till lärarrummet och knackade. Det kom inget svar. Han knackade igen. Ingenting.**

**Kanske Snape hade lämnat kvar boken därinne? Det var värt ett försök. Han sköt upp dörren på glänt och kikade in – och en hemsk scen mötte hans blick.**

"Vad? Trelawney i bikini?" frågar Fred med ett höjt ögonbryn. Alla stirrar på honom i tystnad innan skratt brister ut och sagda lärare rodnar djupt.

"Okej, vad var det Harry?" Frågar Tonks oroligt.

"Något mycket farligt för hans hälsa och hans mage." Inflikade Ron flinande.

"Mer som min syn. Jag trodde jag skulle bli blind." Skrattade den svarthåriga tonåringen.

"Läs, jag vill veta vad som händer." Beordrar Lavender.

**Snape och Filch var därinne, ensamma. **

Tvillingarna brast ut i fullt skratt medan de flesta såg ut som om de skulle spy.

"Jag trodde mr Filch var i ett förhållande med madam Pince."

"Varför tror du det Luna?" Frågar Angelina nyfiket.

"De brukar träffas i kvastgarderoben på andra vånningen." Svarade hon drömmande och de flesta kvinnor som hört blev lite gröna.

"Jag antar att de inte är exklusiva." flinar Tonks.

**Snape höll sin klädnad ovanför knät. **

Snape var helt vit av ilska. "Potter!" Vrålade han.

"Vad skriker du på mig för? Det är Lee som läser." Protesterar tonåringen skrattande. De flesta i salen tjöt nu av skratt, även McGonagall skrattade och torkade diskret bort en tår.

"Harry", sade tvillingarna. "Har du sett en tankehelare?" Frågade George alvarligt.

"Orsak är att vi stark rekommenderar en." Berättade Fred. "Vi kommer besöka en senare ikväll."

"Räkna in mig", vädjade Ron. "Ingen ska behöva ha de här bilderna i huvudet.

"Jag tror jag följer med." ber Hermione svagt lutande mot Snuffles som själv skakade av undertryckt skratt.

**Det ena benet var blodigt och illa tilltygat.**

"Du kunde inte ha börjat med den delen?"

"Näpp, då hade vi inte fått skratta när vi läste mina tankar."

"Severus, varför kom du inte till mig, du hade kunnat bli infekterad…" Exploderar Pomfrey.

** Filch höll på att räcka honom bandage.**

**"Förbaskade grej", sade Snape. "Hur ska man kunna hålla ögonen på alla tre huvuden på en gång?"**

Monsterögat stirrar på Snape misstänksamt. "Vad gjorde du i närheten av hunden?"

"Han gjorde mig en tjänst Alastor."

**Harry försökte stänga dörren tyst, men…  
"Potter!"  
Snapes ansikte var förvridet av raseri då han snabbt släppte ner klädnaden för att dölja sitt ben. Harry svalde.**

"Var rädd Potter, var rädd." Mumlade Trelawney tyst och McGonagall skakade på huvudet desperat.

**"Jag undrar bara om jag kunde få tillbaka min bok."**

"Merlin, hur mycket mod har du?" Frågar Dennis med öppen mun.

"Det var trevligt att känna dig!" sade Angelina och torkade bort en falsk tår.

"Vi ses i nästa liv." Katie skakade på huvudet sorgset innan hon och Angelina fick en kyss av sina pojkvänner.

**"Ut härifrån. Ut!"**

**Harry försvann innan Snape hann dra av några fler poäng från Gryffindor. Han rusade tillbaka upp på övervåningen.  
"Fick du den?" Frågade Ron då Harry kom fram till dem. "Vad är det med dig?"  
I en låg viskning berättade Harry för dem vad han hade sett.**

"Självklart, vi berättar allt för varandra." Log Harry medan Hermione kurrade ihop sig emellan de två pojkarna, rädd för Snapes reaktion emot vad hon gjort.

**"Vet ni vad det här betyder?" Avslutar han andfått. "Att han försökte ta sig förbi den trehövdade hunden på allhelgonaaftonen! Det var dit han var på väg när vi såg honom – han är ute efter det som den vaktar över, vad det nu är!" Och jag kan sätta min kvastkäpp på att det var han som släppte in det där trollet, för att avleda uppmärksamheten.**

"Berätta redan vad det är!" Skrek de flesta i rummet.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, ett ha tålamod. Två ni vet redan. Det är allt ni får av oss." Skrattade Ron.

**Hermiones ögon var vitt uppspärrade.  
"Nej, det skulle han inte göra", sade hon. "Jag vet att han inte är speciellt trevlig, men han skulle inte försöka stjäla något som Dumbledore ville hålla i säkert förvar."**

"Ärligt, så skulle han nog när jag tänker efter."

**"Ärligt talat, Hermione, tror du verkligen att alla lärare är helgon eller något sånt?" Snäste Ron. "Jag håller med Harry. Jag skulle gott kunna tro Snape vad som helst. Men vad är han ute efter? Vad vaktar den där hunden för nåt?" **

"Vi var så… så naiva på den tiden." Hermione skakade på huvudet medan de andra såg på osäkert. Exakt vad hade de genomgått för att de inte skulle vara naiva nu, speciellt Harry.

**Harry gick till sängs med huvudet snurrande av samma fråga. Neville snarkade högljutt, och Harry kunde inte sova. Han försökte tömma hjärnan på tankar – han behövde sova, han måste göra det, han hade sin första quidditchmatch om ett par timmar – men uttrycket i Snapes ansikte då Harry sett hans ben var inte lätt att glömma.**

"Du gav honom mardrömmar." Snäser mrs Weasley till Snape.

"Det är inte mitt fel att han är så känslig att han inte kan ta att en vuxen kan bli ilsken." Snäser han tillbaka hånleende.

_"Jag är inte känslig, jag har bara dåliga erfarenheter med de ansiktsuttrycken." _ Tänker Harry trött

**Morgonen därpå grydde mycket klar och kall. Stora salen var fylld av den härliga doften av stekt korv och det muntra pladdret från alla som såg fram mot en fin quidditchmatch.**

**"Du måste äta lite frukost."  
"Jag vill inte ha någonting."  
"Bara en liten bit rostat bröd." Lirkade Hermione.  
"Jag är inte hungrig."**

"Du äter aldrig när du är nervös Harry, jag svär att i fortsättningen kommer jag se till att du äter ordenligt varje måltid och du är inte tillåten att lämna bordet förrän du gjort det."

"Wow, Ron, jag förväntade mig det där från Hermione."

"Du är min bästa vän. Jag vill inte se dig svag eller bli sjuk."

**Harry kände sig hemsk till mods. Om en timme skulle han vandra in på spelplanen.**

**"Harry, du behöver dina krafter", sade Seamus Finnigan. "Det är alltid Sökarna som blir fixade av det andra laget."**

"Ledsen, det där kom inte ut rätt."

"Det är okej Seamus, jag förstod vad du menar."

**"Tack Seamus", sade Harry och såg på hur Seamus hällde massor av ketchup på sina korvar.**

**Klockan elva tycktes hela skolan vara ute på läktarna runt quidditchplanen. Många elever hade kikare. Även om sätena satt högt upp i luften var det ändå svårt ibland att se vad som pågick. Ron och Hermione satte sig tillsammans med Neville, Seamus och West Ham-supportern Dean uppe på översta raden.**

**Som en överraskning till Harry hade de gjort en stor målad banderoll av ett av lakanen som Scabbers hade förstört. Det stod _Potter till president _på den och Dean, som var duktig på att teckna, hade ritat ett stort Gryffindorlejon under texten. Sedan hade Hermione med hjälp av en listig liten trollformel som Ron hittat, lyckats fått målningen att lysa i olika färger.**

"Den hjälpe mig verkligen, tack för det." Harry log mjukt.

"Det är ingen orsak, vi ville bara visa vårt stöd."

**Under tiden höll Harry och resten av laget på att byta om till sin purpurröda quidditchklädnader inne i omklädningsrummet (Slytherin skulle spela i grönt)**

"Duh. Vad skulle vi annars spela i? Lila?" Skrattar Alisa.

Alicia harklade sig plötsligt så alla tystnade och vände sig mot Gryffindorbordet.

Okej , män". Sade Harry med en viktigt min.

"Och Kvinnor", Inflikade Angela som snabbt fattade.

"Och kvinnor"; instämde Harry. "Nu är stunden inne."

"Den stora." Avbröt Fred.

"Den som vi alla har väntat på." Log George.

"Vi kan Olivers tal utantill, vi var med i laget förra året." Förklarade Fred till alla."

"Håll mun ni båda" Sade Alicia och Katie.

"Det här är det bästa laget Gryffindor haft på åratal. Vi kommer att vinna. Jag vet det." Harry blängde på alla i salen som om att säga "Annars ska ni få med mig att göra."

"Okej. Det är dags. Lycka till allesammans." Avslutade Oliver och Lee skrattade när han följde exakt samma tal i boken.

**Wood harklade sig för att älska tystnad.**

**"Okej , män". Sade han.**

**"Och Kvinnor", sade Angela Johnson som var Jagare.**

**"Och kvinnor"; instämde Wood. "Nu är stunden inne."**

**"Den stora." Sade Fred Weasley.**

**"Den som vi alla har väntat på." Sade George.**

**"Vi kan Olivers tal utantill", sade Fred till Harry. "Vi var med i laget förra året."**

**"Håll mun ni båda" Sade Wood "Det här är det bästa laget Gryffindor haft på åratal. Vi kommer att vinna. Jag vet det." Han blängde på dem allesammans som om han ville säga: "Annars ska ni få med mig att göra."**

"Jäpp, vi skulle få gå upp varje morgon klockan fem i hällande regn och träna." Sade hela laget samtidigt medan Oliver rodnade.

"Jag kanske var lite besatt."

**"Okej. Det är dags. Lycka till allesammans."**

Invånarna i slottet skrattade medan Lee tittade fundersamt på laget.

"Berättade du det talet ofta Oliver?"

"Nej, jag tror jag hade det två gånger året innan Harry kom… och det var sista gången jag använde det talet, efter det hade jag ett nytt varje match."

"Och ni kom ändå ihåg det!" utropade en jagare i Hufflepuffs lag.

"Självklart. Vi lyssnar på vad våran kapten har att säga.

**Harry följde efter Fred och George ut ur omklädningsrummet och klev fram på planen under höga hejarop från åskådarläktarna, medan han hoppades att knäna inte skulle ge vika under honom.**

"Jag önskar jag hade kunnat vara där, jag hade älskat att vara på din första match." Remus ler sorgset åt sin brorson.

"Det är okej Remy, men varför kunde du inte… det har att göra med det eller hur?"

"Ja, det har med det att göra."

"Jag är ledsen, Remy. Du fick i alla fall se mig flyga i mitt tredje år."

**Madam Hooch var domare. Hon stod mitt på planen och väntade på de båda lagen med sin kvastkäpp i handen.**

**"Nu vill jag se en fin schysst match, hör ni det allesammans", sade hon när alla spelarna väl hade samlats runt henne.**

"Stor chans att det skulle hända, Gryffindor mot Slytherin är alltid de blodigaste." Skrattar Cho ljust och blinkar åt Harry som tittar ner i bordet.

**Harry lade märke till att hon verkade vända sig speciellt til kaptenen för Slytherins lag, Marcus Flint, som var en femteårselev. Harry tyckte Flint såg ut som han hade lite trollblod i sig. **

"Faktiskt så har han det." Skrattar Neville. "Min farmor har berättat det."

**Ur ögonvrån såg han den fladdrande banderollen högt ovanför, som lyste med sitt _Potter till president _över åskådarna. Hjärtat tog ett skutt i bröstet på honom. Han kände hur modet växte.**

De fem tonåringarna strålade av glädje.

"Den hänger fortfarande kvar i vår sovsal." Informerar Dean.

**"Var snälla och sitt upp på era kvastar."**

**Harry kravlade upp på sin Nimbus Tvåtusen. Madam Hooch blåste en gäll signal i sin silvervisselpipa. Femton kvastar steg högt, högt upp i luften. De var iväg.**

**"Och klonken uppfångas omedelbart av Angelina Johnson från Gryffindor – en sån duktig jagare den flickan är, och snygg är hon också."**

Angela började fnittra tillsammans med sina vänner.

"Lee, håll tassarna borta från min flickvän, okej."

"Självklart George, hon är din. Jag retades bara… inte för att du inte är snygg Angel, du är bara inte min typ." Lee log mot sin bästa vän och hans flickvän.

**_"Jordan!"_**

"Det var som att ha mr Lupin igen." Stönade McGonagall och hennes arbetskamrater nickar bredvid henne medan Dumbledore skrattar lågt.

**_"_****Förlåt professorn."  
Tvillingarna Weasleys gode vän Lee Jordan refererade matchen, under noggrann övervakning av professor McGonagall.**

"Vilket är synd."

"Mr Jordan, det skulle vara kaos om jag inte satt bredvid."

"Jag tror personligen vi skulle ha några dödsfall pågrund utav lack av syre ifall det hände." Sade Harry lyckligt, han älskade Lees kommentarer.

**"Och hon susar verkligen i väg där uppe, en snygg passning till Alicia Spinnet, ett strålande fynd av Oliver Wood, bara reserv förra året… tillbaka till Johnson och… nej, Slytherin har tagit klonken, Slytherins lagkapten Marcus Flint har klonken och susar i väg… Flint flyger som en örn däruppe… han kommer att göra må… nej, han stoppas av ett utmärkt spel av vaktaren Wood och Gryffindorlaget får klonken – där är jagaren Katie Bell från Gryffindor, fin dykning runt Flint, i väg uppför fältet och… aj… det där måste ha gjort ont, träffad i bakhuvudet av en dunkare… **

De flesta i salen ryckte till.

"Jag var imponerad att du kunde fortsätta spela efter den dunkaren." Fred skakar på huvudet och drar upp Katie i sitt knä.

**Slytherin tar klonken… där är Adrian Pucey som sätter fart mot målstolparna, men han hejdas av en annan dunkar… ivägskickad mot honom av Fred eller George Weasley, kan inte säga vilken av dem…**

"Och du ska föreställa vår bästa vän."

"Hej, jag kan se skillnad på er hälften av tiden… plus det är mycket svårare när ni sitter på en kvast." Tvillingarna ryckte på axlarna, han hade en poäng och frågade alltid om han var osäker på vem som var vem istället för att bara anta.

**"Hur som helst fint spel av Gryffindors slagman, och Johnson har åter klonken i sin hand. Fältet är fritt framför henne och där far hon iväg… hon flyger verkligen fram… väjer undan en dunkare i full fräs… målstolparna är rakt framför… heja, Angelina… vaktaren Bletchley dyker… han missar… _mål för Gryffindor._**

Hurrarop och jubel fyller salen från Gryffindorbordet medan Slytherinbordet buade eller rullade på sina ögon.

**Gryffindorelevernas hurrarop fyllde den kalla luften, tillsammans med tjut och stönande från Slytherinhopen.**

**"Flytta på er där oppe, maka ihop er lite."  
"Hagrid!"  
Ron och Hermione trängde ihop sig för att ge Hagrid tillräckligt plats att sitta bredvid dem.**

"Hej, varför nämns inte vi tre? Vi makade också på oss." Frågar Seamus men Harry bara rycker på axlarna.

**"Har tittat på från min stuga", sade Hagrid och klappade en stor kikare som han hade runt halsen, "men det e inte desamma som å sitta me bland åskådarna. Ingen skymt av kvicken än va?"**

"Nej, det skulle antagligen ha nämnts då." Luna ler lätt medan hon ritar mönster på Harrys ben som hon var lutad mot.

**"Nix", sade Ron. "Harry har inte haft mycket att göra än."  
"Han har hållit sej utanför striden i alla fall, de e alltid något." sade Hagrid**

"Definitivt, det är ingen mening att riska att du blir skadad när vi kan försöka hålla dig säker så länge som möjligt." Utropar Alicia och hennes bästa vänner, Katie och Angelina nickar bredvid henne.

"Vad skulle hända, jag kan undvika en dunkare ni vet."

"Umm, Harry. Du minns väl vad som händer senare.?" Viskar Oliver och Harry bleknar.

"Typiskt, först trollet och sen hamnar jag i fara genom quidditch. Jag kommer aldrig se dagsljuset igen." Muttrar Harry lågt och Remus skickar honom en frågande blick då han inte hört vad han sade.

"Jag undrade vilken position min pappa spelade." Hittar Harry på snabbt.

"Han var Jagare… även om han var reserv sökare."

**Han höjde kikaren och tittade upp i skyn mot den lilla fläcken som var Harry.**

"Jag är inte så liten."

"Harry, du är kortast i vår årskurs… fast du har i alla fall vuxit om tjejerna nu."

"Håll klaffen Ronald." Grumlade Harry medan hans vänner skrattade.

**Långt, långt ovanför dem gled Harry fram över spelet, medan han kikade sig omkring efter någon skymt av kvicken. Det ingick i hans och Woods teknik inför matchen.**

**"Håll dig ur vägen tills du får syn på kvicken", hade Wood sagt. "Vi vill inte att du ska bli anfallen innan det är nödvändigt."**

"Hej, jag sade inte det där." Protesterade Oliver högljutt.

"Du har rätt… du sade det mer känsligt och bad mig vara försiktig eftersom jag var så mycket mindre än alla andra."

"Det är en underdrift. Du såg ut som om du var åtta och inte elva." Muttrade Fred ilsken på Harrys "familj".

**När Angelina gjorde mål, gjorde Harry ett par loopar för att ge luft åt sina känslor. Nu hade han återgått till att stirra efter kvicken.**

"Så det var det du gjorde. Jag trodde du fått solsting." Muttrar Oliver och Harry brister ut i skratt.

"Jag har inte fått solsting sen jag var fem och ett halvt."

**En gång fick han syn på något guldglänsande som blixtrade till, men det var bara en reflex från en av tvillingarna Weasleys guldarmbandsur.**

"Idioter, vad har jag sagt om att bära guld vid matcher." Stönade Charlie och slog till dem över huvudet.

"Charlie, du behöver inte slå eller förolämpa dem. De bad om ursäkt om det i omklädningsrummet och det var ingen stor sak. De bär armbanden vid varje match för att förvirra motståndarna och det funkar. Vi har en strategi som är bra och, ja första gången var en olycka men vem bryr sig, det är inte som om världen kommer gå under." Nästan morrade Harry och tvillingarna log mot honom, glada att han alltid står upp för dem och Charlie tittar ner generad innan han ber om ursäkt.

**Och en annan gång bestämde sig en dunkare för att rusa iväg åt hans håll, mer likt en kanonkula än någonting annat, men Harry verk undan och Fred Weasley kom jagande efter.**

**"Är allt okej med dig, Harry?" hann han skrika medan han häftigt drev dunkaren i riktning mot Marcus Flint.**

"Jag gillar hur ni alla bryr er om honom." Padma ler mot Gryffindorlaget.

"Som sagt var han verkligen kort och i början var vi oroliga för honom på grund av det, men efter den här matchen var det för han blev familj." Viskar Katie.

**"Slytherin tar klonken", sade just Lee Jordan. "Jagaren Pucey duckar undan för två dunkare, tvillingarna Weasley och jagaren Bell och sätter full fart mot… vänta nu… var det där kvicken?"**

"Snygg distraktion, jag antar att alla glömde bort klonken." Berömde Remus medan de som spelat då rodnande.

"Absolut, jag gör vad jag kan." Flinade Lee belåtet.

**Ett mummel gick genom åskådarhopen då Adrian Pucey tappade klonken, allför upptagen med att titta över axeln på den gyllene blixten som hade susat förbi hans vänstra öra.**

"Idiot. Håll dig till din uppgift." Muttrar Snape.

**Harry såg den. Plötsligt gripen av en stark upphetsning dök han neråt efter strimman av guld. Slytherins sökare Terence Higgs hade också sett den.**

"Vänta, hur kan du alla personers namn? Jag svär att du kan nästan varje person namn på den här skolan."

"Ett, vi vet inte ens om jag har skrivit boken, den kanske bar ger extra detaljer, två: det finns ett talesätt. Håll dina vänner nära men dina fiender närmare. Detta betyder självklart inte att jag anser alla vara mina fiender, men jag har lärt mig att hålla reda på små detaljer och namn kan vara mycket viktiga." Harry skakar nästan på bara minnet utan bestraffningen han fått när han var fyra år och han inte hade kommit ihåg namnet på en av Vernons klienter.

**Jämsides susade de mot kvicken – alla spelare verkade ha glömt vad de egentligen borde göra och hängde bara mitt i luften och tittade på.**

"Till vårt försvar professor… " Började Oliver när han såg McGonagalls blick. "Lite hjälp." väste han till sina vänner.

"Vi ville bara se hur Harry skulle hantera det med tanke på att han var så liten och oskyldig och det var hans första spel." Angelina tog över förklaringen och kastade ett bländande leende.

**Harry var snabbare än Higgs, han kunde se hur den runda lilla bollen med fladdrande vingar pilade uppåt framför dem, han gjorde en extra snabb spurt…**

**Pang! Ett vrål av ursinne ekade från Gryffindorarna nedanför – Marcus Flint hade med avsikt spärrat av vägen för Harry och Harrys kvast snurrade ur kurs, medan Harry hakade sig fast för brinnande livet.**

"OI." Skrek Charlie.

"Det där var ett medvetet fel." Säger Tonks ilsket.

"Behöver vi påminna dem om att det bara är ett spel?" Frågade Kingsley lugnt, tydligt road.

"Det kommer inte att hjälpa." Svarade Bill med ett lika roat ansikte

**"Ojust spel!" Skränade Gryffindorarna.**

Remus tittar på Harry orolig medan Harry lugnar ner Snuffles.

"Hej, Oliver. Kommer du ihåg…" Börjar Fred med en glad röst.

"Hur Flint av någon okänd anledning…" George kastade en blick på lärarna som blängde hål på baksidan av deras huvuden

"Hamnade på sjukhusflygen i över tre dygn efter matchen?" Avslutar de tillsammans.

"Ni skickade en stackars pojke dit för att spela ett spel, straffkomen…"

"Umbridge, jag är rädd att du inte kan ge dem det med tanke på att det är förflutna och du har inga bevis på att det var dem, allt de har sagt är att han hamnade där av en okänd anledning." Avbröt Katie med ett söt leende.

"Var du okej Harry?" Viskade Remus.

"Jag var helt okej, bara lite omskakad."

**Madam Hooch gav Flint en ilsken tillsägelse och beordrade sedan ett friskott mot målstolparna för Gryffindor. Men i all förvirring hade den gyllene kvicken naturligtvist försvunnit utom synhåll igen.**

**Nere på läktaren skrek Dean Thomas:**

**"Skicka ut honom, domaren! Rött kort!"**

**"**I mugglarvärlden skulle man ha blivit utskickad för att avsiktligt ha försökt att skada en spelare." Förklarar Ron och fick förvånade blickar. "Att vara bästa vän med två stycken som växt upp bland mugglare får dig att lära dig ett å annat."

**"Det här är inte fotboll, Dean." Påminde honom Ron. "Man kan inte skicka ut folk i quidditch – och vad är ett rött kort för nåt?"  
Men Hagrid var på Deans sida.**

"Jag sa aldrig att jag inte var på Deans sida, jag menade bara att man inte kan skicka ut folk."

"Jag förstår det Ron." Skrattar Dean och Harry log.

**"Dom borde ändra reglerna, Flint kunde ha knockat ut Harry i luften."**

"Hej, jag är inte svag. Jag kanske inte ser ut som det men jag är stark. Jag måste vara stark för att klara av att sköta vissa sysslor."

"Harry, det har inget med styrka att göra, om någon kör på dig så där i luften utan att man är beredd är sannolikheten över 70% att man kommer falla av kvasten, studier visar…"

"Hermione, vi fattar. Du kanske inte borde göra en lång förklaring nu, jag tror de flesta vill veta vad som händer härnäst." Avbryter Ron och Hermione kastar en irriterad blick på honom innan hon suckar och ler.

**Lee Jordan fann det svårt att inte ta parti.**

De som varit närvarande fnös högt, det hade varit mycket tydligt.

**"Alltså, efter detta tydliga och vidriga brott mot spelreglerna…"  
"Jordan!" Morrade professor McGonagall.**

Mer än hälften av personerna brast ut i skratt. Remus skrattade medan han tänkte tillbaka på liknande kommentarer han gjort som fått McGonagall reagera så.

**"Efter detta öppet och avskyvärda ojusta spel, menar jag…"  
_"Jordan, jag varnar dig…"_**

Nu skrattade nästan alla och Harry dunkade Lee löst i ryggen.

**"Okej, okej. Flint dödar närapå Gryffindors sökare, vilket jag är säker på skulle kunna hända vem sin helst."**

"Verkar som om du behöver dra åt tyglarna lite Minnie, Lee verkar inte lyssna på vad du säger." Lee blängde på Remus, det sista han behövde var mer övervakning.

"Du har inget att säga mr Lupin, när det var du som gjorde att eleverna som kommenterar behöver övervakning. Och sluta använda det löjliga smeknamnet." Utropar McGonagall innan hon insett vad hon sagt och slår handen för munnen, men skadan var redan skedd. Viskningar och tjatter bryts ut i salen om informationen att deras ex-professor verkade ha varit en skämtare i sina skolår om det var han som gjorde att den regeln inskaffades.

"Du brukade kommentera matcherna?" frågar Lee ivrigt och tittar på sin gamla försvar mot svartkonster lärare all ilska bortgömd.

"Ja, jag brukade kommentera matcherna då och då…"

"Då och då." Fnyser mr Weasley. "Remus, du kommenterade alla matcher och hälften av studenterna kom bara för att höra dina kommentarer."

"Du är den legendariska personen som gjorde att alla matcher blev övervakade år 1972 den 18 november? Minnie var tvungen att rusa tvärs över planen för att komma till dig och hon slet ifrån dig mikrofonen innan hon lämnade men du fick en sjätteårselev att kasta Sonorus på dig istället så du kunde fortsätta kommentera!"

"Wooa, hur vet du om allt det där?"

"Rykten och sen kollade jag upp det och kontaktade olika personer, men jag kunde aldrig få fram ett namn. Vill du lära mig att kommentera som du gjorde, för enligt mina efterforskningar var du den bästa kommentatorn Hogwarts haft… det skulle vara så häftigt om jag blev upplärd för de sista matcherna av Hogwarts största…"

"Nej Jordan, mr Lupin ska inte under några omständigheter berätta för dig hur han gjorde, du är tillräckligt illa utan hans hjälp." ropade alla lärare och Lee stönade besviket.

"Oroa dig inte Lee, jag kan få en vän komma hit senare och berätta istället, trots allt är det inte jag som berättar då… och jag tror knappast du behöver någon hjälp dina kommentarer är spektakulära."

"Tack så mycket…" Lee rodnar lite på grund utav att den legendariska kommentatorn berömde honom "Är det sant att du blev förbjuden att komma till planen? Jag hörde några lärare prata om det för några år sedan…"

"Du blev förbjuden! Bara du skulle lyckas med något sådant Remus." Skrattar Harry och hans två bästa vänner nickar bredvid honom.

"Oja… jag skulle aldrig mer få kommentera igen eller ens gå på matcherna efter några… speciella kommentarer… efter en match i mitt sjätte år."

"Inte för att det hjälpte något… inför nästa match var det bara lärarna som dök upp tillsammans med några få åskådare… alla elever satt i stora salen och protesterade emot det… en av de få gånger alla hus har haft samma åsikt och stått tillsammans." Skratta Aurora och hennes vän och kollega Bathsheda nickade bredvid. Det hade varit en intressant dag.

"Ja, tydligen var mina kommentarer så roliga att ingen annan ville ha jobbet och vägrade spela tills jag fick tillbaka mitt jobb."

"Det är så coolt." Utropade George medan Umbridge blängde på alla elever, det här gick inte alls som planerat. Potters lögner borde ha avslöjats nu och skickats till Azkaban, folk skulle hata honom inte tycka synd om honom, och varulven, ingen borde ens titta på honom med så imponerande blickar. Hon kunde inte förstå alls hur de kunde gilla honom så mycket… så vida om de inte var så att de inte visste om att han var ett monster.

"Lee, jag borde läsa om jag var du, jag gillar verkligen inte blicken på Umbitch ansikte." Viskar Hermione nervöst och Lee nickar.

**"Så Gryffindor får ett straffskott, som görs av Spinnet, som slår bort det, inga problem, vi fortsättet spelet, och Gryffindor har fortfarande bollen."**

"Det är för att vi är bäst." Sade en sjätteårselev vid namn Cormac McLaggen.

**Det var då det hände, när Harry väjde undan för ännu en dunkare som kom snurrande förbi hans huvud på farligt nära håll. Hans kvast gjorde en plötslig, skrämmande överhalning. Under en bråkdels sekund trodde han att han skulle falla. Han grep ett hårt tag om kvasten med båda händerna och knäna, Han hade aldrig känt något liknande. **

"Vad händer." Frågade mrs Weasley rädd för hennes surrogat son.

"Inget stort, jag blev inte ens skadad." Försäkrar Harry men det föll för döva öron.

**Det hände igen. Det var som om kvasten försökte slå bakut som en häst och kasta av honom.**

Remus bleknar och lägger armen om Harry för att försäkra sig at han var helt fin medan Snuffles kryper upp vid Harrys sida igen.

** Men en Nimbus Tvåtusenkvast bestämde sig inte bara plötsligt för att kasta av sig sin ryttare. Harry försökte vända tillbaka mot Gryffindors målstolpar; han hade nästan lust att be Wood begära paus i spelet – och sedan märke han att kvasten var helt omöjlig att manövrera.**

"Du borde har skrikit för en paus, du hade kunnat blivit alvarligt skadad."

"Jag var okej Oliver, jag bröt inget och blev inte skadad på något sätt."

"Men du kunde ha." Fräste Alicia ilsket.

**Han kunde inte vända den. Han kunde inte styra den alls. Den for i sicksack genom luften och gjorde då och då häftiga svängande rörelser som nästan kastade av honom.  
Lee fortsatte att referera matchen.**

"Ledsen kompis, för att inte märka att din kvast hade damp."

"Det är okej Lee, varför fortsäter folk be om ursäkt för saker de inte hade någon kontroll över eller saker som ändå var i det förflutna, jag fasar hur det kommer bli när vi läser om framtiden."

**"Slytherin har hand om spelet… Flint har klonken… tar sig förbi Spinnet… tar sig förbi Bell… får en hård smäll i ansiktet av en dunkare… hoppas den krossade näsan på honom… Jag skämtade bara professorn…**

"Jag svär att om jag inte visste bättre så skulle Jordan ha varit släkt med mr Lupin… eller åtminstone fått lektioner av honom." Stönade McGonagall igen och Flitwick nickar bredvid henne.

"Hörde du det Lee, Minnie anser att du är på samma nivå som Remus." Skrattar Vaneza, Lees ansikte lyser upp.

"Tack Minnie, jag ska göra ett ännu bättre jobb i fortsättningen." McGonagall stönar bara till det och begraver sitt ansikte i händerna.

**"Slytherin gör mål… å nej…**

"Du tar verkligen inte sidor i spelet va?" Skrattar Susan och skakar på huvudet.

**Slytherineleverna hurrade. Ingen tycktes ha lagt märke till att Harrys kvast uppförde sig konstig. Den förde honom långsamt högre upp, bort från spelet, medan den ryckte och svängde hit och dit under färden.**

"Jag var helt okej Sirius, inte en skråma." Viskar Harry lugnt och drar händerna genom hans päls.

**"Fattar inte vad Harry sysslar me", mumlade Hagrid. Han stirrade genom sin kikare. "Om jag inte visste bättre, skulle jag säja att han verkar å ha tappat kontrollen över sin kvast… men han kan inte…"**

"Nej, kvasten skulle inte bete sig så då, den skulle i princip bara stiga eller åka rakt fram." madam Hooch skakar på huvudet.

**Plötsligt pekade folk överallt på läktarna upp mot Harry. Hans kvast hade börjat rulla runt, runt, runt, och det var med knapp nöd han lyckades klamra sig fast. Sedan flämtade alla i åskådarhopen till. **

"Onej, vad nu?" Muttrar Charlie oroligt.

**Harrys kvast hade gjort ett våldsamt ryck och Harry vippade av den. Nu hängde han och dinglade från den, medan han höll sig fast med bara en hand.**

De eleverna som gick under femte året flämtar till och stirrar rädda på Harry.

"Harry, va-var du o-okej."

"Jag var helt okej Colin, oroa dig inte över mig."

**"Hände det nånting med den när Flint spärrade vägen för honom?" viskade Seamus i en liten röst.  
"De e omöjligt", sade Hagrid med darrande röst. "Inget kan mixtra me en kvast utom mäktig svart magi – ingen unge skulle klara av å göra nåt sånt me en Nimbus Tvåtusen."**

"Jag är inte säker på det… borde inte Voldemort (folk ryckte till) ha klarat av det? Han är ond nog och visste säkert om sådan svart magi när han var i den åldern." Påpekade Ron och hans två närmaste vänner nickade eftertänksamt.

**Vid dessa ord grep Hermione Hagrids kikare, men istället för att titta upp på Harry började hon ursinnigt granska åskådarna.**

"Smart tänkt Granger." Muttrar Moody för sig själv.

**"Vad gör du?" Kved Ron, askgrå i ansiktet.**

**"Jag visste det", flämtade Hermione. "Snape – titta." Ron grep tag i kikaren. Snape satt i mitten på läktaren mitt emot dem. Han höll ögonen fästa på Harry och mumlade halvhögt utan uppehåll.**

"Jag varnar dig Snape, ifall du har skadat Harry på något sätt så kommer jag dra dig inför rätta utan något samvete." Viskade Remus, men ändå tillräckligt högt för att alla skulle höra. De flesta tittade på i förvirring, hade inte fattat vad som pågick i boken och de äldre förklarade snabbt för de som inte förstod. D.A blängde hårt på Snape som bara hånade dem ett leende.

**"Han har nånting för sig – han förhäxar kvasten", sade Hermione.  
"Vad ska vi göra?"  
"Låt mig sköta det."**

"Jag vet inte om jag ska vara orolig eller inte." Viskar Percy till sig själv.

"Exakt vad gjorde du?" Frågade Tonks ett leende började bildas.

**Innan Ron hann säga ett ord till hade Hermione försvunnit. Ron vände kikare mot Harry igen. Hans kvast vibrerade så kraftigt att det var nästan omöjligt för honom att hänga sig kvar mycket längre. Alla åskådarna var på benen och såg skräckslaget på hur tvillingarna Weasley flög upp för att försöka dra över Harry till någon av sina kvastar, men det tjänade ingenting till – varenda gång de kom nära honom, hoppade kvasten ännu högre upp.**

"Tack Fred, George."

"Harry är vår bror, vi gör allt för att han inte ska bli skadad."

**De sänkte sig lägre ner och cirklade runt under honom, tydligen i hopp om att kunna fånga upp honom om han föll. Marcus Flint grep klonken och gjorde mål fem gånger utan att någon lade märke till det.**

"Idiot, det är jag som trycker fram att man har gjort mål, eftersom jag inte såg det så räknades de ändå aldrig med." Lee skakar på huvudet.

"Vad jag är mer nyfiken på är hur den så kallade store Oliver Wood inte kunde märka det."

"Håll käft Pucey, min elvaårige lagkamrat var i fara, jag oroar mig mer än honom än att förlora någon match."

**"Skynda dig, Hermione." mumlade Ron förtvivlat.**

"Snälla skynda dig." Kved Ginny.

**Hermione hade kämpat sig fram till läktaren på andra sidan där Snape stod och rusade nu utmed raden nedanför honom; hon stannade inte ens för att be om ursäkt då hon knuffade professor Quirrell med huvudet före ner i raden framför. **

**"**Opps, Voldemort kan inte vara glad över det." Muttrar Harry lågt i hennes öra.

**När hon kom fram till Snape hukade hon sig ner, drog fram sitt trollspö och viskade några väl valda ord. Lysande blå flammor sköt fram ur spöt in mot fållen på Snapes klädnad.**

"Det var du!" Skrek de McGonagall i förvåning. Alla gapade i chock medan Harry och Ron blockerade henne från Snapes blick. Remus hade en svår hostattack när han kämpar för att hålla sig från skratt.

"Att… att du…" fräste Mrs Weasley medan hon stirrade strängt på fickan.

"Är det där ens lagligt?" frågade Tonks otroligt glatt och studsade på sin plats. Snape hade gett henne ett helvete på Hogwarts.

"Vet inte och bryr mig ärligt inte och om det är så verkar jag ha blivit döv och missat vem det var som startade elden." Svarade Kingsley med ett skratt och Hermione andades lättat ut. Under tiden hade tvillingarna hämtat sig.

"Jag kan inte tro det.

"Vår lilla flicka har vuxit upp."

"Jag kan fortfarande inte tro det." Upprepade Fred.

"Jag tror inte ens att vi skulle ha gjort det." George strålade av stolthet.

"Jag tror inte det." Kom Freds ansträngda röst.

"Hon satte en lärare i brand." Beundran hördes klart och tydligt i Georges röst. De flesta i salen hade nu kommit över sin chock och skrattade eller gratulerade Hermione för vad hon gjort.

"150 poäng från Gryffindor." "Straffkommendering miss Granger för att sätta en lärare i brand." Sade Snape och Umbridge i mun på varandra.

"Ledsen Serverus, Dolores, men inga straff för vad som hänt i et förflutna." sade Flitwick efter att han lyckats sluta skratta.

"Vi kanske borde fortsätta läsa." Föreslår Remus tillslut fortfarande med skratt i rösten.

**Det tog kanske trettio sekunder för Snape att upptäcka att han stod i lågor. Ett plötsligt tjut talade om för henne att hennes jobb var avslutat. Hon skyfflade ner elden från honom ner i en liten burk i fickan och rusade tillbaka längs raden – Snape skulle aldrig få reda på hur det hade gått till.**

"Jag vet nu." Morrade han och blängde på flickan som gömde sig bakom Harry och Ron.

"Lämna henne ifred Snape, hon försökte bara rädda sin vän." varade Oliver ilsket.

**Det behövdes inte mer. Där uppe i luften kunde Harry plötsligt kravla sig tillbaka på kvasten.**

**"**Tack och lov. Du kan ta dig ner i säkerhet." Viskar mr Weasley och folk hoppar till, han hade varit ovanligt tyst.

**"Neville, du kan titta nu!" sade Ron.  
Neville hade snyftat i Hagrids jacka de sista fem minuterna.**

"Du är en bra vän Neville." Harry log åt den någon dag äldre klasskamraten.

**Harry var just på väg ner mot marken med en väldig fart när åskådarna såg hur han slog handen för munnen som om han var på vippen att kräkas –**

"Även om du gjorde skulle ingen klandra dig. Det var din första match och det händer." Sade Remus lugnande och tvillingarna brast ut i skratt.

**Han slog i marken på alla fyra, hostade – och någonting guldglänsande föll ner i hans hand.**

"Inte en chans." Viskade Charlie och stirrade på Harry med öppen mun.

"Erkänn det Charlie, han är bättre än dig." Retas Bill och Charlie knuffar ner honom från soffan.

**"Jag har kvicken!" hojtade han och viftade med den ovanför huvudet, och matchen slutade i total förvirring.**

"Klart det gjorde. Ena sekunden är ditt liv i fara, nästa sekund håller du upp kvicken."

"Välkommen till mitt liv." Harry ler mot Rose som skakar på huvudet.

**Innan det hade gått tjugo sekunder stod hela laget samlade runt Harry och drog in honom i omklädningsrummet.**

"Vi va så oroliga för honom." Fred skakar på sitt huvud.

**"Är du okej Harry? Vad hände?" Frågade Katie oroligt när hon såg Harry begrava sitt ansikte i Olivers bröst så fort de kom innanför dörren. Alla i laget samlas snabbt i en ring runt de två personerna.**

"Det var första gången jag grät inför andra sen jag var runt fyra år." Erkände Harry generat.

**"Shh, det är okej Harry. Vi kommer få lärare att titta på din kvast och ta reda på vad som hände. Du är inte i fara längre." Viskade tvillingarna och strök Harrys rygg.**

**"Jag vet inte vad som hände… jag tappade all kontroll." mumlar Harry med gråt i halsen.**

**"Vi vet, vi var så oroliga. Oliver tänkte till och med lämna sin plats för att flyga upp till dig men eftersom Fred och George var där så stannade han kvar." Mumlar Alicia i hans öra.**

"Den händelsen förde något bra med sig, vi blev en familj."

**"Jag är ledsen." Kom Harrys mumlande replik.**

"Harry, du gjorde inte ens något fel." Stönade Hermione och Harry log ett snett leende.

**"För vad Harry?"**

**"För att svika laget och tappa kontrollen." Svarar Harry Angelina och Oliver drar sig undan och hukar sig så han tittar rakt in i Harrys smaragdgröna ögon.**

**"Harry. Du gjorde inget fel, någon krånglade med din kvast okej. Be inte om ursäkt för det. Vi är bara glada att du är okej och inte föll av." Han drar in Harry i en kram som resten av laget ansluter sig till på direkten.**

**"Okej, vi borde duscha innan vi beger oss mot tornet för att fira. Vi stinker." Skrattar Katie tillslut och laget drar sig undan och hoppar snabbt in i duscharna.**

"Vänta, duschar ni tillsammans?" frågar Cho förvånat och en aning avundsjuk.

"Det var Olivers förslag. Vi är en familj och har inget att dölja för varandra så varför kan vi inte då dela duscharna. Visst första gången var det pinsamt men vi respekterar varandra och utnyttjar inte varandra. Vi har inga problem med det."

"Alicia har rätt, att duscha tillsammans har gjort att vi kommit närmare varandra vilket gör oss till ett mycket bättre lag. Det är inte som om vi spionerar på varandra." Erkänner Harry medan de flesta stirrar på dem som om det var galna.

"Kom igen. Vi har samma omklädningsrum och sen finns det två duschrum. Även om vi duschade i olika rum så skulle vi ändå se vissa delar av varandras kroppar. Bättre att se hela än att vi är generade hela tiden." Med de orden avslutade Oliver diskussionen och Lee fortsatte läsningen.

**"Han fångade den inte, han nästan svalde den!" Tjöt Flint fortfarande tjugo minuter senare, men det spelade ingen roll – Harry hade inte brutit mot några regler och Lee Jordan fortsatte glatt att basunera ut resultatet – Gryffindor hade vunnit med etthundrasjuttio poäng mot sextio. Men Harry hörde ingenting av allt det här. **

**Han serverades just en kopp stark te nere i Hagrids lilla stuga i sällskap med Ron och Hermione.**

"De flesta skulle ha firat…"

"Vi firade senare. Trots allt slutade inte våran fest förrän Minnie kom in vid midnatt och tvingade oss i säng."

"Ni firade hela dagen." Frågar en Hufflepuff medan de flestas munnar har öppnats i ett komiskt O.

"Självklart. Vi missar aldrig ett tillfälle att fira." Svarar nästan varje person från Gryffindor.

**"Det var Snape", förklarade Ron. "Hermione och jag såg honom, han stod och mumlade förbannelser över din kvastkäpp och han tog inte blicken från dig."**

**"Struntprat", sade Hagrid, som inte hade hört ett ord av vad som försiggick bredvid honom på läkaren. **

"Ständig uppmärksamhet." Skriker Moody och nästan all rycker till på grund utav att han varit så tyst att de glömt att han var närvarande.

**"Varför skulle han göra något sådant."**

"Öhh. För han hatar Harry och vill se honom död?" Frågar Oliver tyst.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione såg på varandra och undrade vad de skulle säga till honom. Harry bestämde sig för att tala om sanningen.**

**"Jag har kommit på något om honom", berättade han göt Hagrid. "Han försökte ta sig förbi den där trehövdade hunden på allhelgonaaftonen. Den bet honom. Vi tror att han försöker stjäla det som den vaktar, vad det nu är."**

**Hagrid tappade tekannan.**

**"Hur känner ni till Fluffy?"**

"Fluffy. Den där hunden heter Fluffy." Skriker Neville.

"Här är ett tips till alla om Hagrids djur. Har djuret ett farligt eller läskigt namn är det helt okej, men ifall det har en gulligt eller oskyldigt namn, fly medan du har chansen. De är de du måste se upp för." Råder Harry.

**"Fluffy!"**

**"Javisst, han e min, köpte honom av en grekisk snubbe som jag träffa på puben förra året, jag låna ut honom till Dumbledore för å vakta…"**

"Hagrid!" Stönar Sprout.

**"Ja?" sade Harry ivrigt.**

**"Fråga mej inte mer nu", sade Hagrid barskt. "De e topphemligt, de e vad de e."**

"Ja för det kommer få dem sluta försöka ta reda på sanningen." Säger Lee sarkastisk.

**"Men Snape försöker stjäla det!"**

**"Struntprat", sade Hagrid igen. "Snape e lärare här på Hogwarts, han skulle aldrig göra nåt sånt."**

"Det stoppade inte Quirrell, gjorde det?" Muttrade Ron lågt till Hermione.

**"Så varför försökte han döda Harry alldeles nyss?" Utropade Hermione. **

**Eftermiddagens händelser tycktes verkligen ha fått henne på andra tankar om Snape.**

**"Jag känner igen en förhäxning när jag ser en, Hagrid, jag har läst allt om dem! Man måste hålla ögonkontakt, och Snape blinkade inte ens, jag såg honom!"**

**"Hör ni inte vad jag säger, ni har fel!" sade Hagrid argt. "Jag vet inte varför Harrys kvast bar sej åt på de där viset, men Snape skulle inte försöka döda en elev! **

"Jo, det skulle han." Mumlade den gyllene trion, alla tre hade fått dödshot från honom.

**"Hör på mej nu, alla tre – ni lägger er i sånt som inte angår er.**

"Lycka till med att övertala dem att inte göra det. De lägger sig i allt." Fnyser Alicia.

**De e farligt.**

"Kommer bara få dem att bli mer nyfikna." Sjunger Katie.

**Glöm den där hunden å glöm vad de e den vaktar, **

"Kommer knappast att hända." Fnyser Angelina.

**de e en sak mellan professor Dumbledore och Nicolas Flamel…"**

De vuxna stönade.

"Hagrid. Det skulle vara topphemligt."

"Ledsen Flitwick, men det e väldigt svårt att hålla hemligheter från de tre." mumlade Hagrid.

"Vem är Flamel?"

"Det borde komma upp någon gång efter jul." Svarade Hermione lågt.

**"Aha!" sade Harry. "Nån som heter Nicolas Flamel är alltså inblandad, eller hur?"**

**Hagrid såg rasande ut på sig själv.**

"Du borde inte ha varit det Hagrid, vi skulle ha taggigt reda på det själva oavsett." Meddelade Harry medan Lee lade ner boken på bordet.

* * *

**Jag ska försöka uppdatera snart igen, men jag har två prov den här veckan och måste avsluta ett kapitel till den andra berättelsen.**

**Jag fyller idag 15 år, en perfekt present skulle vara några Reviews, de gör mig så lyckliga. Så lämna gärna en kommentar**

**Just ja, jag vet att det där med omklädningsrummen kan verka konstigt men av någon anledning har jag alltid fått en sån bild i mitt huvud**


	16. Mörd-spegeln

Ledsen för den långa väntan, den skulle ha varit uppe i söndags men saker kom i vägen, men en bra sak är att jag har slutat skolan nu så jag har mer tid att skriva ifall det här vädret fortsätter, regn hela tiden typ.

Stort tack till Annie som hjälpte mig grymt mycket med texten :)

Tack för alla era kommentarer, skulle vilja tacka er med namn men har inte tid, tyvärr, jag tackar er i nästa kapitel istället

* * *

"Någon som vill läsa? Ingen frivillig. Professor Sprout skulle du vilja ha äran?" Sprout nickade och boken flöt över till henne och hon slog snabbt upp den på rätt sida.

"Får jag bara fråga till förmån av mitt förstånd, är du i någon fara eller att bli nära att dödas i det här kapitlet?" Bad Remus torrt.

"Vänta, professor vad kallas kapitlet?"

"Det kallas för Mörd-spegeln." Svarar hon snabbt efter att kollat och alla utom lärarna utbytte förvånade blickar, eller alla utom de som redan visste om spegeln och Luna som hummade lågt för sig själv.

"Nej, oh, um, nej." Harrys röst mjuknar när han hör titeln.

"Jo, för det är lugnande." Suckar Tonks med en orolig blick.

"Det är inget farligt." svarade Harry lågt. "Men det kan bli riktigt sorgligt." Han gjorde en gest med för att få Sprout att börja läsa.

**"Mörd-spegeln." ****Sprout läste titeln igen för säkerhets skull.**

"Vad är det?" Frågar Neville med nyfikenhet i rösten.

"Det är drömmar." Besvarade Luna i sin drömmande röst

"Ja, de rensade upp saker för oss." mumlar Ginny sarkastiskt under sin andedräkt.

**Julen var på väg. En morgon i mitten på december vaknade alla på Hogwarts och fann skolan täckt av flera decimeter snö.**

"Vilken överraskning!"

**Sjön frös till is och tvillingarna Weasley blev bestraffade för att de hade förhäxat ett antal snöbollar så att de följde efter Quirrell överallt och studsade i väg från baksidan av hans turban. **

Harry, Ron och Hermione utbytte förfärade blickar och bad att han aldrig hade fått reda på vilka som kastat snöbollar i ansiktet på honom var eller att han glömt bort det helt och hållet samtidigt som Hedwig flög ner från taket och slog till tvillingarna över huvudet med sin vinge innan hon stirrade hotfullt på dem."

"VA, vad har vi gjort?"

"Hedwig gillar inte att folk kastar snöbollar på henne och blev väl upprörd att ni kastade på någon annan." Erbjöd Harry snabbt och Hedwig hoade irriterat och rullade på sina stora ögon som för att säga, seriöst det är det bästa du kan komma upp med, jag skäms för att vara ditt husdjur. Harrys kinder blir ljust röda och han vänder ryggen mot henne tills hon flyger och landar på hans axel och försiktigt nafsar på hans öra.

**De få ugglor som lyckades kämpa sig fram över den stormiga himlen för att lämna post måste pysslas om av Hagrid tills de återfick sina krafter och kunde flyga i väg igen.**

Hedwig hoade upprört och Harry skrattade.

"Jag vet älskling att du inte behövde det, du är en stark en, du behöver inte någon annan för att klara av din uppgift." Lugnar Harry henne.

"Det är alvarligt något fel på din uggla Potter." Säger Michael.

"Verkligen… få se, hon sköter sitt jobb utan att protestera, är alltid hos mig när jag behöver det, nej, hon har inget fel på sig, hon bara gör så mycket mer än vad som behövs."

**Alla väntade bara på att jullovet skulle börja.**

"Det gör man alltid vid den tiden." Suckar Ernie.

**Medan sällskapsrummet i Gryffindor och stora salen värmdes upp av dånande brasor, var däremot korridorerna iskalla och en bister vind fick fönstren i klassrummen att skallra. **

"Wow, jag insåg just att det är varmare på en skola jag gick på när jag var nio än här, och det var iskallt där, jag menar det var varmare ute än inne på vintern." utropar Emma Dobbs i chock, hon hade aldrig tänkt på det tidigare. **(AN: Går i en sån skola nu, det är hemskt.)**

**Värst av allt var professor Snapes lektioner nere i fängelsehålorna, där andedräkten steg upp i en dimma framför dem och de höll sig så tätt intill sina heta kittlar som möjligt.**

"Kan man inte göra något åt det? Typ ha uppvärmda stenar i golvet så att vi inte fryser ihjäl, för i fall man fryser så kan man inte koncentrera sig vilket i de flesta fall leder till att man gör misstag vilket skulle kunna få kaststrofiska följder." Påpekar Oliver och lärarna tittar på honom imponerande.

"Det är ett bra förslag Wood, hur kom du på det?"

"Jag har en kusin som har en vän som är bästa vän med en mugglare och vi besökte henne och i golvet i badrummet så hade de element som ledde varmt vatten under golvet vilket värmde upp golvet och därav rummet."

"Verkligen hur…"

"Jag är säker på att professor Burbage vill förklara allt senare." Avbryter Ron sin pappa.

**"Jag tycker verkligen synd om alla dem som måste stanna på Hogwarts i jul för att ingen vill ha dem hemma", sade Draco Malfoy under en trolldryckslektion.**

"Va, pratade du om mig? Jag har inget hem så det spelade ingen stor roll…"

"Skitsnack Harry. Du var mycket upprörd över det." Många vänder sig förvånat till spöket.

"Tack så mycket Lena, det värmer hur du säger det inför hela skolan." Kommer Harrys sarkastiska kommentar. Hennes kinder blev mer silvriga, ett tecken på att hon rodnade.

"Du är på förstanamnsterm med Ravenclaws spöke." Frågar Parvati förvånat.

"Nej, han är det med alla spöken… och av någon anledning Peeves." Svarar Luna istället. "Myrtel berättade det för mig."

"Jag är inte alls det med alla, jag bara råkar veta deras riktiga namn. Och Lena är mitt smeknamn för henne" Protesterar Harry ljudligt men ingen brydde sig.

"Det här är toppen, de enda som har varit eller är på förstanamnsterm med Peeves är marodörerna, Prewett tvillingarna och tvillingarna, jag är inte säker på om jag vill veta vad som fick mr Potter att bli det." Stönar Sprout.

"Det kommer upp senare professor, fast jag är inte helt och håller på förstanamnsterm med honom."

"Hur vet han alltid vad vi pratar om?" Frågar Sinistra road.

"Hur vet han alltid vad som pågår i slottet och alltid hamnar i mitten av det är en bättre fråga." Fnyser McGonagall.

"Så Harry, när tänker du berätta att du fick Tonks kasta en förtrollning som gör att vi hör allt de säger lika klart som om de pratat med oss?" Skrattar Hermione, hon var av någon anledning mycket road av det och hade blivit mer av en person at gå emot lärare enda sen Umbridge börjat på skolan.

"Aldrig. Jag vill veta vad de säger."

**Han tittade bort mot Harry medan han talade. Crabbe och Goyle flinade. Harry, som höll på att mäta upp mald ryggrad av lejonfisk, låtsades inte om dem.**

"Bra självkontroll du har Harry. Jag hade attackerat honom." Erkänner Justin.

**Malfoy hade varit ännu otrevligare än vanligt sedan quidditchmatchen. Upprörd över Slytherins nederlag hade han försökt få alla att skratta åt att nästa gång skulle en bredmynt trädgroda ersätta Harry som sökare. **

"Woa, du tar det alldeles för alvarligt om du hånar någon för att ens familj blev mördad bara för att ditt elevhem förlorade en match." Komenterar Oliver och hans teammedlemar höjer på ett ögonbryn.

"Och det kommer från dig Wood." Säger Katie tillslut.

"Jag tar det alvarligt men jag skulle aldrig håna någon." hans gamla medlemmar nickade, det var sant.

**Sedan hade han förstått att ingen tyckte det var roligt, eftersom allesammans var så imponerade över hur Harry lyckats hålla sig kvar på sin krängande kvastkäpp. **

"Det var verkligen imponerande. Bara proffs skulle klara av det." Berömmer Luna drömmande och många nickar.

"Jag är inget proffs, jag kanske är bra..."

"Inget proffs, har du ens sett dig själv flyga, du flög bättre än alla andra på planen och du växte upp bland mugglare." Utroppar Ron med ett otroende blick i ansiktet.

**Fylld av ilska och avundsjuka hade Malfoy därför återgått till att håna Harry för att han inte hade någon riktig familj.**

"Det är inte sant. Han hade Hermione och Ron, bästa vänner räknas som familj." Tänker Sirius och låter Harry luta sig emot honom.

"Jag har i alla fall en familj nu, jag har Sirius, Remus, Tonks, min faster och farbror och alla Weasleys." Mumlar Harry sömnigt och lägger sitt huvud ovanpå Snuffles.

**Det var sant att Harry inte skulle åka tillbaka till Privet Drive till julen. Professor McGonagall hade gått runt veckan innan och gjort en lista över elever som skulle stanna kvar under helgen, och Harry hade genast anmält sig.**

"Han praktiskt taget ryckte listan ur handen på mig och skrev ner sitt namn på mindre än fem sekunder." McGonagall skakar sorgset på huvudet.

"Jag trodde personligen han skulle krama om dig för att du fråga om han ville bo i slottet." Fnyser Sprout som sett allt.

**Han tyckte inte det minsta synd om sig själv; det här skulle förmodligen bli den bästa jul han någonsin hade haft. **

"Det är bara sorligt!"

"Tyck inte synd om mig Daphne, jag var lycklig och mitt liv är mycket bättre nu... om man tittar på den större bilden."

**Ron och hans bröder skulle också stanna kvar, för mr och mrs Weasley skulle fara till Rumänien och hälsa på Charlie.**

"Jag saknade er där." Påpekar Charlie.

"Ledsen, men det var för det bättre att vi stannade kvar. I alla fall när det gäller Harry här, vem vet vad som hade hänt om jag inte varit där." Påpekar Ron och Harry smäller till honom hårt innan han blänger ilsket.

"Exakt vad hände Harry."

"Inget farligt Remus, jag svär på mitt liv."

"Dock så är Harrys version av farligt sekunder från döden." Påpekar Hermione innan hon också får en smäll av Harry på armen. "Dock så var det här inte farligt." Tillägger hon snabbt under hans blängande blick.

"Tack. Se ingen fara alls."

"Det betyder inte att vi inte ska ha ett samtal om vad du anser farligt när boken är slut."

**När de lämnade fängelsehålorna i slutet av trolldryckslektionen fann de korridoren framför sig blockerad av en väldig gran. **

"Vad i helv..."

"Jordan, jag varnar dig för att avsluta meningen."

"Förlåt professor M."

**Två enorma fötter som stack fram längst ner och ett högljutt flåsande fick dem att förstå att Hagrid befann sig bakom den.**

"Det förklara varför det är en gran där." Skrattar Alicia.

**"Hej, Hagrid, vill du ha lite hjälp?" frågade Ron och stack huvudet genom grenarna.**

"Så vänlig och väluppfostrad du är." Strålar Mrs. Weasley.

"Inte ett ord, Fred, George." Morrar Ron och blänger på tvillingarna.

"Va, skulle vi säga något aldrig." Percy ler åt sina tre bröder men tittar snabbt bort när han märker att Harry tittar på honom."

**"Nä då, jag klarar mej fint, tack, Ron."**

**"Skulle du vilja flytta dig ur vägen?" hördes Malfoys kalla och släpiga röst bakom dem. "Försöker du tjäna lite extrapengar, Weasley? Du hoppas väl att få bli skogvaktare själv när du slutar på Hogwarts - den där kojan Hagrid har är väl som ett palats jämfört med vad din familj är van vid."**

"Håll käften Malfoy, de förtjänar i alla fall sina pengar tillskillnad från din familj." Väser Tonks ilsket.

"Tonks, tekniskt sett så tillhör du hans fa... jag håller nog tyst nu." Avslutar Harry och sjunker ner i soffan när han ser hennes ilskna blick

**Ron kastade sig över Malfoy just som Snape kom uppför trappan.**

"Oh, otur Ron. bättre lycka nästa gång."

"Femton poäng från Hufflepuff miss Bones för att önska en annan elev skada." Hela DA blängde ilsket på Umbridge medan madam Bones rynkade pannan, hennes sonsdotter hade förändrats det här året och hon var inte helt säker på om det var för det bättre.

**"WEASLEY!"**

**Ron släppte taget om Malfoys klädnad.**

"Du borde ha gjort som jag gjorde." Viskar Hermione och trion brast ut i skratt och resten av invånarna ser på förvirrade.

"Vad var så roligt med att Snape..."

"Ett skämt vi har tillsammans bara."

**"Han blev retad, professor Snape", sade Hagrid och stack fram sitt väldiga håriga ansikte bakom trädet. "Malfoy förolämpa hans familj."**

**"Det må vara hur det vill med den saken, men att slåss är emot Hogwarts regler, Hagrid", sade Snape silkeslent. "Fem poängs avdrag för Gryffindor, Weasley, och var tacksam för att det inte är mer. Marsch i väg nu, allesammans."**

"Serverus Snape, du vet mycket väl att det är emot reglerna att reta och mobba ens klasskamrater. Malfoy skulle ha förlorat poäng med." Morrade McGonagall och Snape tittade bestämt åt andra hållet för att slippa möta hennes blick.

**Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle knuffade sig omilt förbi trädet och strödde barr överallt omkring sig under självbelåtet flinande.**

**"Jag ska minsann ge honom, jag", sade Ron och skar tänder mot Malfoys rygg. "En vacker dag ska jag minsann ge honom ..."**

"Näpp, det blev Hermione." Log Harry och trion fnittrade vid tanken på Malfoys shockade ansikte från tredje året.

**"Jag avskyr dem båda två", sade Harry, "Malfoy och Snape."**

"Känslan är öm sidig Potter."

"Mr Potter har i alla fall en riktig anledning istället för att hata någon för att den liknar en gammal rival." Påminner Sinistra Snape.

**"Se så, opp me hakan, de e ju nästan jul", sade Hagrid. "Vet ni va, kom me mej å titta på stora salen, den ser jättefin ut."**

Förstaårseleverna sätter sig upp, nyfikna på hur salen kommer se ut.

**Så alla tre följde efter Hagrid och hans träd till stora salen, där professor McGonagall och professor Flitwick var fullt upptagna med juldekorationerna.**

**"Å, Hagrid, det sista trädet - ställ det i hörnet längst bort, är du snäll."**

"Det var professor McGonagall som sade det." Informerade Harry snabbt när han såg frågande blickar.

**Salen såg praktfull ut. Girlanger av järnek och mistel hängde överallt runt väggarna och inte mindre än tolv jättehöga julgranar stod runt om i rummet, några gnistrande av pyttesmå istappar och några strålande av hundratals levande ljus.**

De som aldrig hade sett juldekorationerna stirrar i luften och försöker föreställa sig hur det ser ut.

**"Hur många dar e de kvar tills ni får jullov?" frågade Hagrid.**

**"Bara en", sade Hermione. "Och apropå det - Harry och Ron, vi har en halvtimme före lunch, vi borde vara i biblioteket."**

**"Javisst, det har du rätt i", sade Ron och slet blicken från professor Flitwick, ur vars trollstav det blommade upp gyllene bubblor som han drog över grenarna på den nya granen.**

"Ursäkta mig, hörde jag nyss min yngsta son medge att han frivilligt vill gå till bibloteket för att plugga." Frågar Mrs. Weasley medan tvillingarna skakar på huvudet sorgset.

"VI förlorade honom Gred, det är försent nu. han gick över till den mörka sidan."

"Fred, det är inget fel med att studera."

"Det var faktiskt George som sade det Mrs. Weasley."

"Hur vet..." Frågar Mr. Weasley nyfiket.

"Gred är George och Forge är Fred, alla tror att det är tvärtom eftersom Fred låter som Gred och tvärtom. Men lita inte alltid på det, de kommer byta namn om det behövs för att förvirra folk och kolla hur väl du kan se skillnad på dem."

"Hur kan du se skillnaden?" Frågar Fred med stora ögon.

"Han har redan sagt det, han chansar oftast." Michael rullar på sin ögon medan Harry vinkar dem närmare och viskar något i deras öron innan de kramar om honom hårt med tårar i ögonen, tårar för att någon äntligen alltid kan se skillnaden på dem medan de mumlar tack om och om igen.

"Vad hände?"

"Jag berättade bara hur jag verkligen kan se skillnaden på dem. och nej, ni får lista ut det själva. Trots allt lyckades vårat gamla Quidditchlag och Lee lista ut det och ser skillnad på dem 75 % av tiden."

"Jag förstår inte hur de kan se skillnad på dem, de är exakt likadana." mumlar Mrs. Weasley.

**"Biblioteket?" sade Hagrid och följde dem ut ur stora salen. "Alldeles före lovet? Ni e visst väldigt flitiga, va?"**

**"Det var jullovet." Gnällde Charlie och stirrade på trion i misstro. "Vad arbetade ni med?"**

**"Wow, ni var verkligen nördar under ert första år." Skrattade Tonks. "Jag är så glad att ni kom över det." Hon undvek med flit Remus blick, säker på att han skulle se besviken ut,**

**"Jag tror inte att ni hade skadat Hermione som vi trodde." Fred blängde på trion.**

**"Mer som om hon har skadat er. Biblioteket" George började också blänga.**

"Verkligen". Fnös Hermione. "Om du skulle låta professor Sprout fortsätta skulle du se hur fel ni har."

**"Å, vi pluggar inte", talade Harry glatt om för honom. "Ända sen du nämnde Nicolas Flamel har vi försökt ta reda på vem det är."**

"Se Hagrid vad du gjorde." Stönade Flitwick.

"De är alldeles för nyfikna för sitt eget bästa." Fortsatte Sprout i samma röst.

"Hej, vi är inte så nyfikna." Avbryter Trion och lärarna stirrar på dem otroende.

"Ja, och mitt favorit djur är hundar." McGonagall rullar på sina ögon medan Gryffindorbordet fnyser roade, hon ogillade hundar med passion.

"Okej , vi kan acceptera det." Besstämde tvillingar efter att ha viskat med varandra, och bröt lyckat av Sprout precis när hon öppnade munnen.

"Ni vet, ni tre tillbringar alltid fruktansvärt mycket tid där i mitten av året men det är aldrig för skolarbete när jag tänker på det… och ni är alltid väldigt försiktig av er…" Muttrar Neville.

"Eller hur, ni sätter er också på ställen där ingen skulle kunna höra utan att ni hör dem närma sig men ändå med flera vägar att ta er därifrån…" Fortsätter Dean.

"Och ni har ofta böcker om saker vi inte lär oss om… var det inte i andra året då de kollade upp saker som man lär sig i sjätte året?" Avslutar Lavender och alla vänder sig mot trion

"Äh… inga kommentarer?" Provar Ron prövande.

"Jag är oskyldig till alla brott. De drog med mig, jag svär." Skriker Hermione och gömmer sig under bordet.

"Okej, exakt vad är det ni har gjort?" Frågar Remus med ett leende i mungiporna och Ron och Hermione vänder sig till Harry.

Harry sväljer. "Allt kommer nämnas i boken, men i förväg… allt vi gjorde var nödvändig, fortsätt läs professor."

**"Försökt göra vad då, säjer du?" Hagrid såg chockad ut. "Hör på nu - jag har ju sagt åt er - låt de vara. De e inget som ni har me å göra, vad den där hunden vaktar för nåt."**

"Som om det kommer få dem att sluta leta."

**"Vi vill bara veta vem Nicolas Flamel är, det är det enda", sade Hermione.**

"Ja, det funkade ju jättebra. Vi fortsatte så fort vi fått veta vem han var." Viskade Ron.

**"Om du nu inte vill tala om det för oss och spara oss besväret?" tillade Harry. "Vi måste ha gått igenom hundratals böcker redan och vi kan inte hitta honom nånstans - ge oss bara en liten vink - jag vet att jag har läst hans namn nånstans."**

Remus log vetande medan de flesta studenterna försökte komma ihåg vart och när de hört namnet tidigare.

**"Jag säjer ingenting", sade Hagrid tvärt.**

**"Då far vi helt enkelt försöka ta reda på det själva", sade Ron, och de lämnade Hagrid, som såg missnöjd ut, och skyndade i väg till biblioteket.**

**De hade i själva verket letat i böcker efter Flamels namn ända sedan Hagrid råkat försäga sig, för hur skulle de annars få reda på vad Snape försökte stjäla? Problemet var att det var mycket svårt att veta var de skulle börja, eftersom de inte visste vad Flamel kunde tänkas ha gjort för att bli omnämnd i en bok.**

"Kan egentligen vara vad som helst så länge det hjälpt någon på något sätt egentligen, eller att han gjorde något speciellt eller omöjligt." Funderade Padama högt

**Han stod inte i Nittonhundratalets stora trollkarlar eller Vår tids bemärkta magiska namn; han saknades också i Viktiga moderna magiska upptäckter och i En studie i dm senaste utvecklingen inom trollkonsten. Och sedan var det förstås blotta storleken på biblioteket; tio tusentals böcker, tusentals hyllor; hundratals trånga rader.**

"Och då räknar vi inte med Ravenclaws gömda bibliotek i samma storlek, om inte större." Mumlade Hermione.

"Så ni kom in där." Frågar Remus med ett leende.

"Ja, vi studerar där ibland med tvillingarna. Hittade det i slutet av tredje året."

**Hermione tog fram en lista över ämnen och titlar som hon hade bestämt sig för att söka efter, medan Ron strövade i väg utefter en rad med böcker och började dra ut dem ur hyllorna på måfå. **

"Bra plan när du inte vet vad du letar efter."

"Kan du lägga av med det där, du kommer ge folk hjärtattacker och våga inte skrika ständig uppmärksamhet för jag skickar Snuffles på dig i så fall och han kommer inte vara skonsam medan jag hämtar Fluffy. Förstått." Komenderar Harry irriterat och Moody stirrar förvånat på Harry medan Tonks busvisslar.

"Jag kommer hjälpa dig, jag vet hur vi kan färga hela honom i jätte färgglada färger som inte försvinner på över en vecka." Ler Tonks illmarigt.

**Harry vandrade över till den avskilda bokavdelningen. Han hade länge undrat om inte Flamel fanns någonstans där inne. Tyvärr behövde man ett särskilt intyg, underskrivet av någon av lärarna, för att fa titta i de skyddade böckerna, och han visste att han aldrig skulle få ett.**

"Inte förrän idioten börjar nästa år." Mumlar Harry i Rons öra som fnyser.

**Här fanns böckerna om mäktig svart magi som man aldrig hade undervisat i på Hogwarts. De böckerna fick bara läsas av äldre elever som studerade avancerat försvar mot svartkonster.**

Harry suckar längtansfullt, vad skulle han inte ge för att få prova på det.

"Sluta dröm kompis, kommer aldrig hända så länge vi inte får en ny lärare som faktiskt kan ämnet… eller om vi får tillbaka Remus vilket inte kommer hända."

**"Vad söker du efter, unge man?"**

**"Ingenting", sade Harry.**

**Bibliotekarien, madam Pince, svängde en fjäderdamm vippa i ansiktet på honom.**

"Nej, inte den förhäxade damvippan. Fly för era liv." Skriker Dennis ut rädd innan han rodnar.

"Vad sjutton hände för att du ska reagera så?" frågar Bill med skratt i rösten.

"Den förföljde mig genom hela biblioteket och senare över halva skolan. Den hatar mig." Mumlar han.

**"Då är det bäst du går härifrån. I väg med dig - ut!"**

**Harry, som önskade att han varit lite snabbare med att hitta på någon historia, lämnade biblioteket. Han och Ron och Hermione hade redan kommit överens om att det var bäst att inte fråga madam Pince var de kunde hitta Flamel. De var säkra på att hon kunde tala om det för dem, men de ville inte riskera att Snape skulle få höra vad de hade för sig.**

"De är bra, om några år kan de börja träna bli ett fint auror team." Mumlar Moody till Kingsley.

**Harry väntade utanför i korridoren för att se om de båda andra hade hittat någonting, men han hade inget större hopp. De hade faktiskt letat i hela fjorton dagar, men eftersom de bara hade enstaka korta tillfallen mellan lektionerna var det inte förvånande att de inte hade hittat någonting. Vad de verkligen behövde var en lång, trevlig sökstund utan madam Pince flåsande i nacken på dem.**

"För det måste ni bli riktigt bra vänner med henne eller smyga in efter utegångsförbudet."

"Tack mr Lupin för att göra våra liv så mycket lättare genom att rekommendera att bryta mot reglerna."

"Ingen orsak, trots allt är jag inte lärare här längre." Han log ett snett leende mot Flitwick som skakar på sitt huvud.

**Fem minuter senare kom Ron och Hermione ut till honom, skakande på huvudet. De gav sig i väg till lunchen.**

**"Ni fortsätter väl att söka medan jag är borta?" sade Hermione. "Och skicka mig en uggla om ni hittar nånting."**

"Få se, två ensamma pojkar. Jobb att göra. Jullov. Inte stor chans."

"Harry letade varje dag." Ron ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag hatar att inte göra klart arbetet så snabbt jag kan." Förklarar Harry med ett leende. "Konsekvenserna får mig betala dyrt annars och mer jobb nästa gång." Fortsätter han tyst sen.

**"Och du skulle kunna fråga dina föräldrar om de vet vem Flamel är", sade Ron. "Det skulle inte vara nån fara att fråga dem."**

**"Inte den minsta fara, eftersom båda är tandläkare", sade Hermione.**

"Du skulle ha frågat, mugglare vet vem han är vet du."

"Ledsen, jag glömde bort det totalt när jag kom hem."

**När jullovet väl hade börjat, hade Ron och Harry alldeles för trevligt för att tänka särskilt mycket på Flamel. De hade sovsalen för sig själva och sällskapsrummet var mycket tommare än vanligt, så de kunde sitta i de sköna fåtöljerna vid brasan. De satt där i timtal och åt allt de kunde spetsa på en grillgaffel - bröd, tekakor, marshmallows - och planerade olika sätt att få Malfoy relegerad, vilket var roligt att prata om även om det inte skulle fungera.**

"Ah, det var de gamla goda tiderna det." Suckar Ron och hans två bästa vänner nickar bestämt bredvid.

"Gamla tider, vad gör ni nu?"

"Åh, det är för oss att veta och er att lista ut... å andra sidan kommer det nog komma upp i tredje eller fjärde boken... tyvärr..." Suckar Hermione till svar på Tonks fråga.

**Men trots det såg Harry till att få tid varje dag att smyga iväg till biblioteket och leta efter honom, och sökte igenom oändligt med böcker varje dag medan Ron höll madam Pince upptagen med meningslösa frågor om hennes jobb och vissa ämnen.**

"Jag visste att det var något skumt med det."

"Ronald Weasley, du vet bättre än att störa folks arbete. Du ska respektera dina äldre."

"Merlins skägg, jag kommer aldrig mer se dagsljuset när alla böcker är klara. Om hon reagerar så här till att uppehålla madam Pince…" Rons röst dog bort.

**Ron började också lära Harry trollkarlsschack. Det var exakt likadant som mugglarschack med det undantaget att pjäserna var levande, vilket gjorde det mycket likt anförandet av trupper i strid. Rons schackspel var väldigt gammalt och slitet. Precis som allt annat han ägde hade det en gång tillhört någon annan i familjen - morfadern i det här fallet. Gamla schack gubbar var emellertid inte alls någon nackdel. Ron kände dem så väl att han aldrig hade något besvär med att fa dem att göra som han ville.**

**Harry spelade med schackgubbarna som Seamus Finnigan hade lånat honom och de litade inte alls på honom.**

"De spelpjäserna har problem. De hotade mig till mitt liv om jag skulle flytta dem på speciella sätt. En slog till och med till mig." Klagar Harry och Seamus fnyser till. "Du förtrollade dem, eller hur?"

"Jag kanske gav dem olika personliteter..."

"Kan förklara varför de fick andra spelpjäser explodera istället för att slå ner dem." Fnyser Ron.

"Lita på Seamus att få saker explodera. Jag tror alla i vårt elevhem vet minst 50 olika sätt att släcka en brand tack vare dig." Flinar Parvati.

**Han var inte någon särskilt bra spelare än och de skrek hela tiden olika goda råd till honom, vilket var förvirrande:**

**"Flytta mig inte dit, kan du inte se hans riddare? Flytta honom, vi har råd att förlora honom."**

**När Harry gick till sängs på julaftonen såg han fram emot maten och festligheterna nästa dag, men han väntade sig inte alls några presenter. Men då han vaknade tidigt morgonen därpå var det första han såg en liten hög med paket vid fotänden av sängen.**

"Vad menar du med att du inte förväntade dig några presenter?" frågar Tonks förvirrat.

"Precis som det låter, det närmaste jag kommit en present innan Hogwarts är ett par senapsgula strumpor och en galge."

"Dumbledore, var vänlig att förklara varför mina presenter till Harry aldrig kom fram?" Harry vände sitt huvud mot Remus så snabbt att Hermione kunde svära att hon hörde något knäckas.

"Dina presenter? Du skickade presenter till mig?"

"Varje jul, födelsedag och namnsdag. Så rektorn kan du förklara."

"Förklara varför min familjs presenter inte kom fram heller, för jag vet att mina föräldrar och jag såg till att skicka på samma dagar som Remus

"Jag tyckte inte det var en bra ide att låta honom få gåvor från någon han inte kände och som innefattade magi."

"Åh, så du stoppade hans post, intressant. Svara då på varför han fortfarande inte fått några presenter, trots allt har vi känt varandra sen hans tredje år?" Remus röst är varnade och han stirrar ilsket rakt in i rektorns ögon.

"Vi kan prata senare, inte nu Remus, fortsätt läsa Pomona."

**"God jul", sade Ron sömnigt när Harry kröp ur bädden och drog på sig morgonrocken.**

**"God jul på dig också", sade Harry. "Har du sett på maken! Jag har fått presenter!"**

Snuffles morrade lågt, han hatade att Harry blev så förvånad för några presenter och det var hans fel, bara för att han gick efter råttan.

**"Vad väntade du dig då, rovor kanske?" sade Ron och vände sig mot sin egen hög, som var betydligt större än Harrys.**

"Ledsen för det kompis."

"Du visste inte, allt du visste var att jag inte brukade få mycket eftersom jag såg till att det lät som om de inte hade råd att köpa mycket." Harry rullade på sina ögon.

**Harry plockade upp det översta paketet. Det var inslaget i tjockt brunt papper och tvärs över det stod det skrivet med spretiga bokstäver Till Harry från Hagrid. Inuti låg en grovt tillyxad träflöjt. Hagrid hade tydligen täljt den själv. Harry spelade på den - den lät lite lik en uggla.**

"Det var snällt av dig Hagrid." Kuttrade Mrs. Weasley.

"Snällare än han trodde med tanke på…" Mumlade Ron i Hermiones öra och hon rös när hans andedräkt kittlade hennes öra.

**Ett annat, mycket litet paket innehöll ett kort brev.**

**Vi fick ditt meddelande och bifogar här din julklapp. Från morbror Vernon och moster Petunia. Fasttejpad på brevet satt en femtiopence-slant.**

**"Det var snällt", sade Harry.**

"Snällt, det var snällt? Det är som 1 knytning." Nästan väser Hermione

"Och? Det är det mest generösa presenten de gett mig." Påpekar Harry med ett höjt ögonbryn och alla blir tysta. Det var det mest generösa de gett honom.

**Ron var fascinerad av pennyslanten,** **"Vilken konstig grej!" sade han. "En sån form! Är det här pengar?"**

Alla Weasleys brast ut i skratt.

"Jag visste inte att du var så lik pappa när det gäller mugglare."

"Det var intressant, de har kommit långt i utveckling av vad jag har fattat." Försvarar Ron sig.

"**Du kan behålla den", sade Harry och skrattade åt hur glad Ron blev. "Hagrid och min moster och morbror, så vem har skickat mig de här andra?"**

**"Jag tror jag vet vem det där är ifrån", sade Ron och rodnade en aning när han pekade på ett stort knöligt paket. "Min mamma. Jag berättade för henne att du inte väntade dig några julklappar och ... å, nej", stönade han, "hon har gjort en Weasley-tröja åt dig."**

**Harry hade rivit upp paketet och funnit en tjock, handstickad ylletröja i smaragdgrönt och en stor ask hemlagad kola.**

**"Vartenda år stickar hon var sin tröja åt oss", sade Ron och öppnade paketet med sin egen, "och min är alltid rödbrun."**

"Jag trodde det var din favoritfärg."

"Nej, det är blå... men det är okej, rödbrun funkar." Försäkrar Ron med ett leende och hans mamma nickar osäkert innan hon vänder sig bort och Rons leende försvinner.

"Är du okej Ron?" Viskar Harry mjukt.

"Hon vet inte ens vilken min favoritfärg är. Hon kan räkna upp alla andras i sömnen, allas utom min, hon vet allas utan mitt favoritpålägg. Jag vet inte, det bara känns som om hon inte bryr sig lika mycket om mig antar jag…" Viskar Ron tillbaka och Hermione kramar om hans hand medan tvillingarna utbytter förvånade blickar. De hade ingen aning om att Ron också kände så och lovade att tillbringa mer tid med honom.

**"Det var verkligen snällt av henne", sade Harry och bet i en kola som smakade väldigt gott.**

**Hans nästa present innehöll också godis - en stor ask chokladgrodor från Hermione.**

**"**Det kunde ha blivit sockerfritt godis om mina föräldrar hade fått bestämma vet du."

"Hade inte spelat någon roll Mione, det är alltid tanken som räknas och jag skulle ha ätit det i alla fall."

**Nu var det bara ett paket kvar. Harry lyfte upp det och kände på det. Det var mycket lätt. Han öppnade det.**

**Någonting flytande och silvergrått gled ner på golvet där det låg i skimrande veck. Ron flämtade till.**

"Inte en chans." Flämtade Fred med stora ögon. Draco Malfoy blängde på bordet. Harry Potter skulle alltid få allt, berömmelse, pengar och en osynlighetsmantel för att toppa det.

"Ah, manteln, jag undrade när den skulle dyka upp." Flinade Remus

**"Jag har hört talas om såna där", sade han med dämpad röst och släppte asken med bönor i alla smaker som han fått av Hermione. "Om det där är vad jag tror det är, så är den verkligt sällsynt, och verkligt värdefull."**

**"Vad är det för nåt?"**

**Harry plockade upp det glänsande, silvriga tyget från golvet. Det kändes konstigt att röra vid, likt vatten som vävts till stoff.¨**

"Kan det vara?" Undrade många som hade hört talas om det.

**"Det är en osynlighetsmantel", sade Ron med ett vördnads-fullt uttryck i ansiktet. "Jag är säker på att det är det - prova den."**

"Du har en osynlighetsmantel, så coolt." "Kan jag få låna den." "Varför får alltid Potter allt?" "Hur fick du tag på den?" "Vem skickar en osynlighetsmantel till en elvaåring?" var några av kommentarerna som gick runt i salen. Umbridges ansikte lyste upp och Harrys insida frös till is

"Som överinkvisitor här på Hogwarts och som ministerns privata sekreterare måste jag beslagta din osynlighetsmantel" Hon log ett obehagligt leende. "Ingen elev ska ha tillgång för ett sånt farligt föremål."

"Nej. Jag kommer inte lämna över den." Harrys röst är stark men man kan höra en aning panik.

"Du kommer inte." Frågar hon med en mjuk tyst röst och Harry ryser till när han märker likheten av hennes och Voldemorts ord. "Mr Potter, du ska lämna över manteln nu och en veckas straffkommendering för att vägra."

"Dolores. Du har ingen rätt att ge honom straffkommendering för att vilja behålla sin mantel."

"Det är emot reglerna att ha en sådan mantel…"

"Men det finns undantag. Harrys Potters osynlighetsmantel är en familjeklenod, kan du klandra honom från att vilja behålla en av de få saker han ärvt och vet att hans far har använt? Jag tänker inte låta dig ta manteln, Dolores." Harrys mun öppnades i chock, och han var inte den enda när de hörde McGonagall stå upp mot Hogwarts mest hatade person.

"Du kan inte stoppa mig Minerva, det står i reglerna…"

"Men det står också att man får ha det om det är en familjeklenod, jag vet personligen att James Potter ärvde den från sin far och därav har Harry all rätt att ha manteln här i slottet. Po… Harry använd den gärna men var snäll och skapa inte för mycket problem för oss."

"Potter har ingen…"

"Madam Umbridge, vad professor McGonagall säger är sant. Harry Potter har all rätt att använda den eftersom det är en familjeklenod. Om du inte tror mig kan du läsa det finstilta i reglerna, allt är klart och tydligt där. Var tyst och skäm inte ut dig mer än vad du redan gör. Professor Sprout, kan du vara snäll att fortsätta läsa innan argumentet spårar ut." Avbröt Percy irriterat men avslutade talet med en bedjande och respekterande ton.

"Professor, Percy, tack så hemskt mycket för er hjälp. Manteln betyder mycket för mig och jag skulle inte klara av att se den förstöras eller tas ifrån mig." Harry ger dem båda ett varsitt leende.

"Vad i helvete spelar Percy på?"

"Jag vet inte, men han hjälpte mig och jag är tacksam för det." Var allt Harry sa till Ron.

**Harry svepte manteln runt axlarna och Ron gav till ett tjut.**

**"Det är det! Titta ner!"**

**Harry tittade ner på sina fötter, men de var försvunna. Han rusade fram till spegeln. Hans ****spegelbild såg mycket riktigt tillbaka på honom, med enbart huvudet som svävade i luften **

Harry började skratta när han mindes händelsen från tredje året. Av döma av Snapes utseende så mindes han också

Remus flinade. "Det är en konstig känsla, är det inte, första gången."

"Hur vet du?"

"James var som sagt en av mina bästa vänner, vi använde den ett antal gånger."

"Vem i hela friden gav dig en sån mantel." Frågade Tonks. "Snacka om oansvarigt… inte för att jag klagar." Trion brast ut i skratt över det och alla tittade konstigt på dem.

"Tänk på alla problem han kan hamna i nu." sade Kingsley flinande och Remus såg oförstående ut innan han stönade och Snuffles gnällde lågt.

"Oh Merlin. Jag kommer vara helt gråhårig när böckerna är slut."

**och kroppen helt osynlig. Han drog upp manteln över huvudet och spegelbilden försvann totalt.**

**"Mycket bra sak, håll den säker Potter." Grymtade Moody.**

**"Där är ett brev!" sade Ron plötsligt. "Det ramlade ut ett litet brev ur den."**

**Harry drog av sig manteln och plockade upp brevet. Skrivna med en tunn, snirklig handstil som han aldrig hade sett förut stod följande ord:**

"Albus, gav du honom manteln." Skrek McGonagall. "Försökte du ge honom problem."

"Opraktiskt, oansvarigt, idiotiskt." morrade Snape.

"Jag gav bara tillbaka den till den rättmätige ägaren. Den var inte min att behålla." svarade han med ett leende.

"Jag förstår det, men du kunde inte vänta tills han blev mer mogen?" Blåste McGonagall

**_Din far lämnade den här i mitt förvar innan han dog. Det är dags att återlämna den till dig. Använd den väl._**

**_En mycket god jul tillönskas dig._**

"Varför skulle han ge den till dig? Han var mycket beskyddande av manteln och med tanke på situation skulle han ha använt den till att skydda Lily och Harry." Ifrågesätter Remus misstänksamt.

"Jag bad om den." svarade rektorn men undvek hans ögon.

**Det fanns ingen underskrift. Harry stirrade på brevet. Ron stod och beundrade manteln.**

**"Jag skulle ge vad som helst för en sån här", sade han. "Vad som helst. Vad är det med dig?"**

**"Jag tar tillbaka det, jag skulle inte ge vad som helst för det." Ron gör en grimas.**

**"Ingenting", sade Harry. Han kände sig väldigt konstig. Vem hade skickat manteln? Hade den verkligen tillhört hans pappa en gång i tiden?**

**"Som sagt, det var den första sak som jag ägde som tillhört mina föräldrar… och den enda när jag tänker på det…" Harrys röst är sorgsen och Snuffles sätter en tass på Harrys axel.**

**"Oroa dig inte, vi ska besöka Gringrotts så snabbt vi kan, det finns massor med saker som tillhörde dem där." Säger Remus mjukt och tittar sorgset på bilden framför sig.**

**"Minerva, jag har velat fråga, hur visste du om att manteln har tillhört James?"**

**"Han är min gudson, varför tror ni att han och hans vänner hade det så lätt att anordna saker. De använde den där manteln till mycket." McGonagall ler sorgset mot sina kollegor.**

**Innan han hann säga eller tänka något mer, slängdes dörren till sovsalen upp och Fred och George kom inskuttande. Harry stoppade hastigt undan manteln. Han kände inte för att låta någon annan få se den än.**

"Du har en osynlighetsmantel." Klagade George

"Och du inte berättade inte. Sniffade Fred.

"Vi gav dig kartan."

"Och du berätta inte."

"Tack Mr Potter." McGonagall sade i en mycket allvarlig röst. "För inte delar det med dem."

"Jag ville ha den för mig själv för tillfället." Svarade han på de tre personernas frågor.

"Vi förstår Harry, vi hade reagerat likadant och skulle inte drömma om att försöka få dig att dela den. Den är din och enbart din att använda."

"Tack fred, George. Men ni kan få låna den ibland på villkoret att i fall jag behöver den så ger ni tillbaka den på direkten."

"Tack Harry. Tänk dig bara vad vi kommer kunna göra nu."

"Och det var det… den här skolan är dömd." Muttrar McGonagall.

"Den överlevde marodörerna och de hade också manteln."

"Ja, men nu har vi tvillingarna, Potter, Weasley, Granger och utöver det en marodör. Det kan bara innebära problem." Stönar McGonagall till svar på Sinistras påstående.

_"WVV ska skapa kaos. Trion besvär och de två sista trubbel. Tiden är inne för de tre att sammarbeta, geten och fladdermusen protesterar men silver stoppar. Sten för sten återvända till sin glans utan hjälp. Mörker snart framme, skratten kämpar men en sista uppoffring ska ändra ödet. En viskning i vinden, nöden skriker. Hunden förhindrar det och allt förgäves. Måste ske utan inflytande från den sökande. Kärlek hat, så lika, ge upp förlora och vinn."_ En stadig röst avbryter alla samtal i salen och de flesta vänder sig om till källan.

"Luna, är du okej?"

"Allt är bra Harry. Hermione fick du ner allt?"

"Jag tror det… jag undrar vad allt det här betyder…"

"Jag tror att boken kommer förklara… men jag tror vi kan lista ut lite redan nu." påpekar Ron och skriver något på pergamentet.

"Vad pågår, är miss Lovegood okej?" Flitwick stirrar oroligt på sin elev.

"Hon är okej professor. Hon bara gav en profetia."

"Miss Lovegood är en siare?"

"Nej, Luna har sagt liknande saker hela året och på något sätt har de alltid slagigt in men hon är alltid medveten om vad hon säger. Vi misstänker att hon är ett orakel, vilket är som en högre level än en siare. Hon var den som fick Mione här att lita på mer än fakta i böcker och bli mer motagande av nya idéer"

"Men ett orakel har inte funnits på åratal."

"Och det ska vara omöjligt att överleva AK, vad är din poäng?" Frågar Harry och när ingen svarar ler han. "Fortsätt läsa tack och oroa er inte över vad hon sagt, det kommer vara löst snart."

**"God jul!"**

**"Nej, men titta - Harry har också fatt en Weasleytröja!"**

**Fred och George var klädda i blåa tröjor, den ena med ett stort gult F på och den andra med ett G.**

"Och de har varandras istället."

"Nej mamma, vi tar den som passar oss bäst, ifall Freds skulle passa mig bättre och tvärt om så byter vi med varandra." Suckar George, är det för mycket att be om att deras mamma skulle kunna se skillnad på dem.

**"Fast Harrys är snyggare än våra", sade Fred och höll upp Harrys tröja. "Hon anstränger sig tydligen mer om man inte tillhör familjen."**

"Jag gör inte det."

"Lugna ner dig, jag skämtade bara." Fred rullar på sina ögon innan han fortsätter mumlande i sin tvillings öra. "Hon bara gör bättre till alla utom oss i princip."

**"Varför har du inte din på dig, Ron?" frågade George. "Se så, sätt på dig den nu, de är varma och sköna."**

**"Jag avskyr rödbrunt", klagade Ron halvhjärtat då han drog den över huvudet.**

**"Du har inte nån bokstav på din", påpekade George. "Hon tror väl inte att du ska glömma ditt namn. Men vi är inte dumma -vi vet att vi heter Gred och Forge."**

**"Vad är det ni för ett sånt oväsen om?" Percy Weasley stack in huvudet genom dörren med ogillande uppsyn. Han hade tydligen hunnit halvvägs genom öppnandet av sina julklappar eftersom han också bar en knölig tröja över armen. Fred grep genast tag i den.**

**"P för prefekt! Sätt på dig den, Percy, gör det nu, vi har på oss våra allesammans, till och med Harry har fått en."**

**"Jag ... vill ... inte ...", sade Percy dovt, medan tvillingarna tvingade ner tröjan över huvudet på honom så att glasögonen åkte på sned. Percy log innan han fixade till dem och knuffade till Fred.**

**"Och i dag far du inte sitta tillsammans med prefekterna heller", sade George. "Julen är en familjehögtid."**

**"Tror ni inte att jag vet det, man vill väl inte missa ut era spektakel på julen?" Frågar Percy skrattade samtidigt som de bar ut honom** **från rummet med ansiktet neråt och med armarna fastklämda utefter sidorna av tröjan.**

"Varför var han tvungen att förändras? Dumma ministeriet, dumma Percy." Muttrar George och sparkar på stolsbenet.

**Harry hade aldrig i hela sitt liv ätit en sådan julmiddag. Hundra feta, stekta kalkoner, berg av stekta och kokta potatisar, stora fat med tjocka små prinskorvar, terriner med smörade ärtor, silver-snipor med tjock, härlig köttsås och tranbärssås - och travar med magiska smällkarameller utspridda över hela bordet med bara några decimeters mellanrum. De här fantastiska smällkaramellerna var inte det minsta lika den svaga mugglarsorten som Dursleys brukade köpa, med sina små plastleksaker och sladdriga pappershattar inuti. **

Alla som inte hade firat jul på Hogwarts kunde känna hur de fullkomligt tappade hakan och börjadeplanera att stanna på skolan över julen istället.

**Harry och Fred drog i en magisk smällkaramell och den sade inte bara pang, den smällde av med en explosion som från en kanon och svepte in dem allesammans i ett moln av blå rök, och ur dess inre sprängde det fram en konteramiralshatt och flera levande, vita möss. Uppe vid honnörsbordet hade Dumbledore bytt sin spetsiga trollkarlshatt mot en blomsterprydd huva och skrockade muntert åt ett skämt som professor Flitwick just hade läst upp för honom.**

Harry fnös när han kom ihåg tredje året fast med en annan hat vid julbordet.

**Flamberade plumpuddingar följde på kalkonen. Percy bröt nästan av en tand på en silverskära som låg inbäddad i hans puddingskiva. Harry såg hur Hagrid blev allt rödare i ansiktet medan han ropade på mer vin och hur han till slut kysste professor McGonagall på kinden. Till Harrys förvåning fnittrade och rodnade hon, med den höga hatten på sned.**

McGonagall började rodna igen när hon hörde hennes lejon bussvissla och de andra borden skratta.

"Inte ett ord från någon av er." Morrar hon ut och alla föll tysta av respekt för henne.

"Lite mycket att dricka Minnie?" frågar Remus oskyldigt och ler snett.

"Lupin, straffkommendering, och inga ord om att ha slutat skolan. Du infinner dig imorgon kväll." Morrar hon ut och blänger på honom medan hon kämpar mot ett leende.

"Självklart professorn, jag skulle inte drömma om att smita undan, med vem?" frågar Remus artigt medan de flesta i salen fnissar över att han lyckas få straffkommendering trots att ha varit en lärare här, de började verkligen gilla den här lekfulla sidan av deras ex-professor i försvar mot svartkonster. Ur ögonvrån kan McGonagall se hur Snape ler självbelåtet.

"Med professor Snape, mr Lupin." Remus bara höjde ett ögonbryn medan alla i DA brast ner i skratt vid Snapes förfärade ansiktsuttryck.

**När Harry till sist lämnade bordet, dränk i matrester från ett mat krig som Percy hade startat**

"Det var du!" Skrek lärarna ut i chock och Percy sjönk hop när alla stirrade på honom, speciellt från hans äldre bröders hatfyllda blick.

"Till mitt försvar så siktade jag på George eftersom han retade mig och han var verkligen irriterande och jag insåg att det var ända sättet att få honom hålla tyst, men han duckade och det träffade Alicia som trodde det var Fred som kastat det så hon kastade på honom men träffade Roger Davies eftersom Fred ramlade av bänken i skratt och Harry skrek mat krig och så var det igång."

"Mr Potter…"

"Ni kan inte straffa mig för allt hände i det förflutna och jag kastade inte pajer mot lärarbordet. Fortsätt läs professor." Skrek Harry ut och gömde sig bakom Snuffles.

"Träffade inte du Snape i ansiktet med en paj?" Viskade Ron och Harrylog hemlighetsfullt.

**kånkade han på en stor hög med saker som han fatt ur smällkaramellerna, däribland en förpackning med självlysande, icke-exploderande ballonger, en uppsättning gör-dem-själv-vårtor **

"De kom väl till pass under sommaren."

"Vad gjorde du Harry?" Frågade Lee uppspelt och ignorerade Umbridges ilskna blick.

"Låt oss bara säga att Dudley är livrädd för spöken och de råkade ut för massor av vårtor under sommaren."

**och ett eget nytt trollkarls-schackspel. De vita mössen hade försvunnit och Harry hade en obehaglig känsla av att de skulle komma att sluta som julmiddag åt mrs Norris.**

"Faktiskt så överlevde dem. Jag fångade dem och använde dem på mina lektioner."

"Antar att det är bättre än att bli uppäten av en katt." Mumlade Neville och Luna fnös tyst från sin plats framför Harrys fötter.

**Harry och Weasleybröderna tillbringade en glad eftermiddag med ett våldsamt snöbollskrig ute på slottsområdet. Kalla, våta och flämtande efter andan återvände de sedan till brasan i Gryffindors sällskapsrum,**

"Vilka var i lag?"

"Fred, George och Ron mot mig och Percy." Percy log, glad att Harry räknade med honom trots deras… argument kanske?

"Hade det inte varit mer rättvisst om det bara varit tvillingarna?"

"Kanske… om det inte hade varit så att jag kunde ta mig under snön och attackera under från."

"DU var så kort att du fick plats under snön." Flämtar Susan.

"Jag sade ju det, Harry såg ut som en åttaåring i första året och säg inte emot, just nu ser du ut som om du är 13 Harry."

"Inte mitt fel att jag är så jäkla kort." Mumlar Harry trött.

** där Harry invigde sitt nya schackspel med ett svidande nederlag mot Ron. Han misstänkte att han inte skulle ha förlorat fullt så nesligt om Percy inte hade försökt hjälpa honom så mycket.**

**Efter en temåltid som bestod av kalkonsmörgåsar, tekakor, sockerkaka med vaniljkräm och jultårta kände sig alla för mätta och sömniga för att göra mycket annat före sängdags än att sitta och titta på när Percy jagade Fred och George genom hela Gryffindortornet därför att de hade stulit hans prefektmärke.'**

**Det hade varit den bästa juldagen i Harrys liv. Trots det hade någonting gnagt i bakhuvudet på honom hela dagen. Det var inte förrän han klev i säng som han kände sig fri att tänka på det: osynlighetsmanteln och vem det kunde vara som hade skickat den.**

"Ahh, jag tror jag vet vart det här är på väg… snälla säg att du inte gick tillbaka till Fluffy."

"Jag lovade att inget farligt händer mig i det här kapitlet, hedersord."

**Ron, som hade magen full med kalkon och tårta och inte hade någonting mystiskt att fundera över, somnade nästan bums när han hade dragit igen förhängena på sin himmelssäng. Harry böjde sig ner över sidan på sin egen säng och drog fram manteln under den.**

"Verkligen Albus, du praktiskt taget sade till honom att smyga runt på natten."

"Han skulle ha gjort det utan manteln med Minnie, det är i generna."

"Du håller tyst Lupin om du inte vill ha mer straffkommenderingar." Snuffles fnös och McGonagall spände blicken i honom. "Din hund kan få delta i bestraffningen."

**Hans pappas ... den här hade varit hans pappas. Han lät tyget flyta över händerna, mjukare än siden, lätt som luft. Använd den väl hade det stått i brevet.**

"Oansvarigt, några skador och det är ditt fel Albus." mumlade McGonagall ur mungipan.

**Han måste pröva den, nu med en gång. Han gled ur sängen och svepte manteln omkring sig. När han tittade ner på benen, såg han bara månljus och skuggor. Det var en mycket underlig känsla.**  
**Använd den väl.**  
**Plötsligt kände sig Harry alldeles klarvaken. Hela Hogwarts stod öppet för honom i den här manteln. Han fylldes av upphetsning där han stod i mörkret och tystnaden. Han kunde gå vart som helst i den här manteln, vart som helst, och Filch skulle aldrig veta om det.**

"Kom igen Harry, gör det, gör det, gör det."

"Killar, ni vet att det här redan har hänt va?"

"Tråkmåns." var det enda svaret han fick.

**Ron grymtade i sömnen. Skulle Harry väcka honom? Någonting höll honom tillbaka - hans pappas mantel - han kände att den här gången - första gången - ville han använda den ensam.**

"Jag förstår, jag hade reagerat likadant."

**Han smög ut ur sovsalen, nerför trappan, tvärs genom sällskapsrummet och klättrade ut genom hålet i porträttet.**

**"Vem ar det?" skrek Tjocka Damen högt.**

"Du vet, man skulle tro att hon var vann nu med tanke på hur många gånger vi använde manteln och smög ut under den… speciellt den natten"

"Hon är fortfarande inte vann och vi använder manteln… ibland…" Avslutar Harry lamt när han ser lärarnas blickar.

"Vänta lite. Remus Lupin. Det var ni. har du någon aning om hur länge det tog att lugna ner henne efter det?" Morrade McGonagall genom sammanbitna tänder och Remus ryggar tillbaka när han såg hennes ansikte..

"Öh, vad är det vi missar?"

"James, Remus och Sirius Black tillbringade en hel natt med att gå ut och in genom porträtthålet under manteln. Den tjocka damen var så frustrerad att hon började skrika på morgonen." Förklarar Kingsley medan Remus inte släpper McGonagall med blicken.

"Du vet, de här böckerna kommer inte bara ge dig problem Harry." Mumlar Remus och Harry fryser till, vad för slags problem kommer han hamna i? undrar han oroligt, han vet vad det innebär hos Dursley familjen.

**Harry sade ingenting. Han gick fort ner genom korridoren.**

**Vart skulle han gå? Han stannade med bultande hjärta och funderade. Och sedan kom han på det. Den avskilda bokavdelningen i biblioteket. **

Fred lade sitt huvud i händerna. "Du kan gå vart du vill, göra vad du vill men du väljer biblioteket!" Stönar han.

"Jag gick till den avskilda avdelningen i alla fall." Erbjöd Harry svagt, fortfarande orolig över vad för slags problem han skulle hamna i.

**Han skulle kunna läsa så länge han ville, så länge det behövdes för att upptäcka vem Flamel var. Han gav sig i vig och svepte osynlighetsmanteln tätt omkring sig medan han gick.**

"Han använder i alla fall tiden till att ta reda på vem Flamel är, det är något positivt han kanske…"

"Näpp, jag får inte reda på vem han är i det här kapitlet, Tonks. Troligtvist nästa med tanke på att det var någon vecka efter jullovet."

**Biblioteket var mörkt som i graven och väldigt kusligt. Harry tände en lykta för att hitta vägen mellan raderna av böcker. Lyktan såg ut som om den svävade fram i luften, och trots att Harry kände att han höll den upplyft med armen fick synen honom att rysa.**

"Okej, det skulle skrämma mig om det plötsligt kom en hand flygande genom luften." Lavender ryser vid tanken på den men Fred och George sätter sig upp.

"Vad sägs som ett godis som gör att det sur ut som att…"

"En av ens kroppsdelar hoppar av kroppen och förföljer en. Jättebra ide, skriv ner det. Tack Lav." Ropar de ut och Lavender skakar på huvudet.

**Den avskilda bokavdelningen låg längst bak i biblioteket. Han klev försiktigt över repet som skilde böckerna där från resten av biblioteket och höll upp lyktan för att läsa titlarna.**

**De sade honom inte mycket. Deras flagnande guldbokstäver bildade ord på språk som Harry inte förstod. Några hade ingen titel alls. En bok hade en mörk fläck som hade en hemsk likhet med blod. Håren reste sig i nacken på Harry. Kanske han inbillade sig det, kanske inte, men han tyckte det kom svaga viskningar från böckerna, som om de visste att det var någon där som inte borde vara det.**

"Hur, han borde inte kunna känna det. Bara personalen ska kunna känna av det." Mumlar madam Pince till sin kamrat som ryckte på axlarna.

"Bra Potter, var uppmärksam på den känslan." Grymtade Moody, imponerad.

**Han måste börja i någon ända. Han satte försiktigt ner lyktan på golvet och spanade Han måste börja i någon ända. Han satte försiktigt ner lyktan på golvet och spanade utmed nedersta hyllan efter någon bok som såg intressant ut. En tjock volym i svart och silver fångade hans blick. Han drog ut den med viss möda, för den var mycket tung, lät den vila mot knät och slog upp den.**

"Var försiktig, det finns en bok som skriker. Tro mig, Lily åkte fast på grund utav det."

"Jag trodde inte att min mamma bröt mot regler."

"Hon gjorde det inte början, men i början av sjätte året började hon bryta mot reglerna." Harry log åt den nya informationen.

**Ett genomträngande, blodisande tjut skar genom tystnaden -boken skrek! **

"Du var bara tvungen att välja boken som skriker." Skrockar Tonks och rufsar till Harrys hår.

**Harry smällde kvickt igen den, men skriket fortsatte och fortsatte, en enda gäll, obruten, öronbedövande ton. Han stapplade baklänges och slog omkull lyktan, som omedelbart slocknade. Panikslagen hörde han steg som närmade sig i korridoren utanför, han stoppade tillbaka den skrikande boken i hyllan och tog till flykten.**

**Han passerade Filch nästan i dörröppningen; Filchs bleka, vilda ögon såg rakt igenom honom och Harry slank under hans utsträckta arm och satte i väg upp genom korridoren, med bokens skrik fortfarande ringande i öronen.**

"Woa, du har talang om du kan smita undan Filch på det sättet, han har en talang att fånga en om han lyckas tränga in dig."

"Eller så var Potter så kort att han inte märktes av." Påpekar Michael och Harry blänger på honom, varför var alla tvungna att göra narr av hans längd?

**Han hejdade sig plötsligt framför en hög rustning. Han hade varit så upptagen av att komma bort från biblioteket att han inte hade tänkt på vart han var på väg. Kanske det berodde på mörkret, men han kände inte alls igen var han var. Det fanns en rustning nära köket, det visste han, men han måste vara fem våningar ovanför den.**

"Du lärde dig omgivningen fort om du inte har varit ute på nätterna." berömde Charlie

"Hur vet du vad köket är?"

"Öh, kan jag skylla på gener, att min pappa gillade att utforska slottet och att jag alltid vill ha koll på min omgivning?" Frågar Harry svagt och efter ett tag tittar McGonagall bort

**"Ni bad mig komma raka vägen till er, professorn, om nån vandrade omkring här på natten, och nån har varit i biblioteket - i den avskilda bokavdelningen."**

**Harry kände hur allt blod försvann ur ansiktet. Var Filch än befann sig, så måste han känna till en genväg, för hans mjuka, oljiga röst kom allt närmare, och till Harrys förskräckelse var det Snape som svarade:**

"Kom igen, ge pojken en chans." Stönar Kingsley tyst medan Snape blänger.

"Hade det inte varit för den där förbaskade manteln hade jag tagit honom." muttrar han lågt.

**"Den avskilda bokavdelningen? Då kan de inte vara långt borta, vi får säkert fast dem."**

"Det där är bara ironiskt med tanke på att Harry står framför er." Fnös Cho och blinkade åt Harry med ett leende.

**Harry stod som fastnaglad när Snape och Filch dök upp runt hörnet framför honom. De kunde förstås inte se honom, men det var en trång korridor och om de kom mycket närmare skulle de stöta rakt på honom - manteln hindrade honom inte från att vara en fast kropp.**

"Glad att du insåg det, vissa andra glömde bort det faktumet." Fnös Remus och när han såg allas nyfikna blickar fortsatte han. "James själv glömde bort det, Frank med."

"Min pappa. Visste han om manteln?"

"Självklart Neville, vi var vänner med honom och han lånade den ibland."

**Han drog sig bakåt så tyst han kunde. En dörr stod på glänt till vänster om honom. Det var hans enda hopp. Han klämde sig in genom den medan han höll andan och försökte att inte stöta till den, och till sin lättnad lyckades han ta sig in i rummet utan att de märkte någonting.**

"Din tur suger i vanliga fall men när du verkligen behöver den funkar den, som tur är." muttrar Hermione och Harry log fåraktigt.

**De gick raka vägen förbi och Harry lutade sig mot väggen och andades djupt medan han hörde deras steg dö bort. Det hade varit nära ögat, mycket nära. Det tog ett par sekunder innan han lade märke till någonting särskilt med rummet han hade gömt sig i.**

**Det såg ut som ett oanvänt klassrum. De mörka skepnaderna av bänkar och stolar stod upptravade mot väggarna och där var en upp- och nervänd papperskorg, men lutad mot väggen mitt emot honom fanns en sak som inte såg ut att höra dit, en sak som såg ut som om någon bara hade ställt den där för att få den ur vägen.**

**Det var en praktfull spegel, i takhöjd, med en utsirad guldram och två kloförsedda fötter. En inskription stod inristad runt överdelen:**

**Mörd atsren ninid natu eteln attid jer asi vgaj.**

"Jag visar ej ditt anlete utan din innersta dröm."

"Ja, för det verkar helt logiskt." Fnyser Marietta till Cho som fnissar.

**Nu när det inte hördes något ljud av Filch och Snape började Harrys rädsla försvinna, och han närmade sig spegeln eftersom han ville titta på sig själv igen utan att se någon spegelbild. Han klev fram och ställde sig mitt emot den.**

**Han måste slå händerna för munnen för att hindra sig själv från att skrika. **

"Vad. Jag trodde du sade att inget farligt hände."

"Oroa dig inte, det var ofarligt. De skulle inte kunna skada mig." Harry tittar ner på sina händer som är knäppta i hans knä sorgset., vilket bara förvirrade alla ännu mer.

**Han virvlade runt. Hjärtat bultade ännu häftigare i bröstet på honom än när boken hade gett ifrån sig sitt skrik -för han hade inte bara sett sig själv i spegeln utan en hel hop med folk som stod alldeles bakom honom.**

"Va, har någon förföljt honom?"

"Hur stor är chansen att en grupp människor bara råkar vara i samma rum som Harry när han hade manteln?" Viskar Susan tillbaka till Hannah.

**Men rummet var tomt. Medan han andades mycket hastigt vände han sig långsamt om mot spegeln igen.**

"Har de också mantlar på sig? Med tanke på att du syntes."

"Hur många tror du har tillgång till en osynlighetsmantel, de är sällsynta och exakt hur stor tror du chansen är att alla då är i samma rum?"

"Hur stor är chansen att allt händer Harry?" Viskar Justin till Ernie som stannar upp innan han nickar fundersamt.

**Där var han, återspeglad i den, blek och med skrämt ansiktsuttryck, och där, återspeglade bakom honom, stod åtminstone tio andra. Harry såg sig om över axeln - men det fanns fortfarande ingen där. Eller var de också osynliga allesammans? Befann han sig i själva verket i ett rum fullt med osynliga människor och den här spegelns trick var att den återspeglade dem, osynliga eller inte?**

"Jag var i alla fall inte den enda som trodde det."

"Ernie, Harry är 11 du är 15 plus det var första gången han använde eller fick något som tillhört hans föräldrar."

**Han tittade i spegeln igen. En kvinna, som stod alldeles bakom hans spegelbild, log mot honom och vinkade. Han sträckte ut en hand och kände tomma luften bakom sig. Om hon verkligen fanns där, skulle han röra vid henne, så nära varandra var deras spegelbilder, men han kände bara luft - hon och de andra existerade bara i spegeln.**

Snuffles suckade, han hade varit rätt i hans tankar och hans hjärta gick ut till sin gudson.

**Det var en mycket vacker kvinna. Hon hade mörkrött hår och hennes ögon - hennes ögon är precis som mina, tänkte Harry och makade sig lite närmare glaset. Klargröna - exakt samma form, **

Både Snuffles och Remus flyttar sig närmare Harry och Remus lägger en tröstande hand på hans axel.

"Lily." Andades Flitwick sorgset med tårar i ögonen under tiden blängde Snape på Harry för att se samma sak som han själv i spegeln.

**men sedan märkte han att hon grät; hon log, men grät på samma gång. **

"Tårar av lycka för att du har vuxit upp och mår bra." Sade Mrs. Weasley försiktig med egna tårar rullande ner för ansiktet. "Och tårar av sorg eftersom hon inte kan vara där med dig."

"Tack Mrs. Weasley." Sade Harry med en tjock röst och kurrade ihop sig i Snuffles sida, hans doft lugnade ner honom på direkten och erbjöd komfort som nästan ingen annan kunde ge

**Den långe, smale, svarthårige mannen som stod bredvid lade armen om henne. Han bar glasögon, och hans hår var mycket rufsigt. Det stod upp där bak, precis som Harrys gjorde.**

"James." Hickade McGonagall, med tårar i ögonen för sin döda gudson.

**Harry stod så tätt intill spegeln nu att hans näsa nästan rörde vid spegelbildsnäsan.**

**"Mamma?" viskade han. "Pappa?"**

"Du visste inte hur de såg ut?" Frågade Tonks förskräckt.

"Det var första gången i mitt liv som jag såg dem, innan dess hade jag alltid bara sett två ansikslösa personer. Jag hade ingen aning om hur jag skulle försöka föreställa dem. Jag visste att mamma hade rött hår men det var allt." Viskade Harry och de som hörde morrade ilsket och spred ordet vidare. När McGonagall fick höra var hon rasande.

**De tittade bara på honom och log. Och långsamt såg Harry in i ansiktena på de andra människorna i spegeln och såg andra gröna ögonpar som liknade hans, andra näsor som liknade hans, till och med en liten gubbe som såg ut som om han hade Harrys knotiga knän - det var sin familj Harry tittade på, for första gången i sitt liv.**

Nästan alla kvinnor i salen grät nu öppet, även en del av männen gjorde det. Ingen kunde föreställa sig hur det skulle vara att inte veta hur ens familj såg ut.

**Släkten Potter log och vinkade åt Harry och han stirrade längtande tillbaka på dem, med händerna pressade platt intill glaset som om han hoppades att han skulle falla rakt in genom det och nå fram till dem. **

"Ibland tror jag att det bara hade varit lättare om jag hade varit med dem." Funderade Harry med en undrande ton i sin röst och alla runt omkring flämtade till och inom ett par sekunder visste självklart alla om det och alla vände sig om mot Harry.

"Harry James." morrade Remus. "Låt mig aldrig höra dig säga något sådant igen."

"Det var bara en tanke." mumlar Harry till svar när han ser Remus (Och Snuffles) hårda ögon innan han märke chocken i sina vänners ansikten. "Jag planerar inte att ta självmord hörni." suckade han. "Det skulle bara vara trevligt att få vara med mina föräldrar, att ha minnen av dem." Alla professorer och vuxna (Utan de uppenbara, Snape, Umbridge, Fudge exempel) delade en blick och bestämde tyst att hålla koll på tonåringen.

**Harry stirrade längtansfullt in i spegeln, en känsla av att vilja ansluta sig till dem och han lutade huvudet mot glaset ihop om att han skulle kunna nå sin familj innan han ryckte tillbaka när han såg fem nya personer träda fram ur bakgrunden. De stannade till sist på varsin sida av hans föräldrar men hur mycket Harry än koncentrerade sig så kunde han inte se deras ansikten, allt han kunde uttyda var att det var tre män och två kvinnor som log mot honom.**

"Vilka är det Harry?"

"Jag tror det kommer komma fram senare i någon av böckerna." Harry log nu när han visste vilka alla fem var och han var glad att han träffat dem alla

_"Stoppa bandet, det där borde inte vara med, det nämndes inget om det bara hans föräldrar och far- och morföräldrar. Jag undrar… framtiden kanske redan hade börjat ändras där. Ja det måste stämma, men hur skulle det kunna vara möjligt, jag måste prata med…" _Kunde alla höra den mystiska Teddy mumla för sig själv.

**Han kände ett slags tung värk inom sig, till hälften glädje och till hälften oerhörd sorg.**

**Hur länge han stod där visste han inte. Spegelbilderna försvann inte och han tittade och tittade tills ett avlägset buller fick honom att sansa sig. Han kunde inte stanna här, han måste hitta vägen tillbaka till sovsalen. Han slet blicken från sin mammas ansikte, viskade: "Jag kommer tillbaka", och skyndade ut ur rummet.**

"Harry jag tror inte det var en bra ide." Sade Tonks försiktig, hennes hår ändrat till midnattssvart.

"Jag vet, men det var den end kopplingen jag hade till min familj vid den tidpunkten."

**"Du kunde ha väckt mig", sade Ron surt.**

**"Du kan komma med i kväll, jag tänker gå tillbaka, jag vill visa dig spegeln."**

**"Jag skulle gärna vilja se din mamma och pappa", sade Ron ivrigt.**

**"Och jag vill se hela din familj, alla Weasleys, du kan visa mig dina andra bröder och allesammans."**

"Jag tror inte att det funkar på det sättet Ron."

"Ginny, det här var fem år sen. Jag vet det nu." Ron slog till sig själv i pannan.

**"Du kan få träffa dem när som helst", sade Ron. "Kom bara och hälsa på hemma hos oss i sommar. Förresten kanske den bara visar såna som är döda. Fast det var synd att du inte hittade Flamel. Ta lite bacon eller nåt annat, varför äter du ingenting?"**

"Ouch, det där kom ut fel."

"Det är okej Ron, jag vet vad du menade och jag blev inte upprörd."

**Harry kunde inte äta. Han hade sett sina föräldrar och skulle få se dem i kväll igen. Han hade nästan glömt bort det där med Flamel. Det verkade inte särskilt viktigt längre. Vem brydde sig om vad den trehövdade hunden vaktade? Vad spelade det egentligen for roll om Snape stal det?**

"Ånej, håll dig borta från spegeln, det är dåligt ifall du inte skulle bry dig." Jämrar sig Luna, men en del av henne kunde förstå, vad skulle hon inte göra för att få se sin mamma igen.

**"Hur är det med dig?" sade Ron. "Du ser konstig ut."**

**Det Harry var mest rädd för var att han inte skulle hitta tillbaka ull spegelrummet igen. Kvällen därpå, när även Ron var insvept i manteln, måste de gå mycket långsammare. De försökte hitta samma väg igen som Harry hade tagit från biblioteket och de irrade runt i de mörka gångarna i nästan en timme.**

"Som sagt, imponerande med tanke på att ni är två under en mantel och det är första gången, andra för Harry. Jag tror att ifall ni inte hade talang skulle ni inte ha klarat det oavsett manteln." Funderar Charlie och Ron och Harry flinar till varandra, om han tyckte det var imponerande vänta till andra året när alla lärare, spöken och porträtt höll utsikt.

**"Jag fryser", sade Ron. "Vi struntar i det och går tillbaka."**

**"Nej!" väste Harry. "Jag vet att det är här nånstans."**

**"**Nu när jag tänker på det så väste du verkligen ordet nej."

"Verkligen… jag undrar vad det beror på, jag brukar bara kunna det framför en orm…"

**De gick förbi spöket efter en lång häxa som gled i väg åt motsatt håll, men såg ingen annan. Just som Ron började gnälla över att hans fötter hade domnat av köld, fick Harry syn på rustningen.**

**"Det är här ... just här ... ja!"**

"Du visste att du var rätt på grund av en rustning. Merlin, jag skulle aldrig klara av det." Visslar Tonks.

**De sköt upp dörren. Harry lät manteln falla från axlarna och sprang fram till spegeln.**

**Där var de. Hans mamma och pappa strålade när de såg honom tillsammans med de fem ansiktslösa personerna.**

"Men de är inte på riktigt, är de?" Frågar Luna medan hon tänker på sin egna mamma.

"Till viss del Luna, mina föräldrar och far- och morföräldrar var inte på riktigt, det var och är bara mitt hjärtas största önskan men de fem som förblir namnlösa finns på riktigt och jag tror jag vet vilka de är." Harry log förstående och kramade till hennes axel

**"Ser du?" viskade Harry.**

**"Jag kan inte se nånting."**

**"Titta! Titta på dem allesammans ... det är massor av dem ..."**

**"Jag kan bara se dig."**

**"Titta in i den ordentligt, gör det, ställ dig där jag står."**

**Harry klev åt sidan, men nu när Ron stod framför spegeln kunde han inte se sin familj längre, bara Ron i hans rutiga pyjamas.**

**Men Ron stirrade som förstenad på sin bild.**

"Onej, inte det här. Jag svär böckerna är verkligen ondskefulla."

"Tänk dig då hur det är för mig, det är mina tankar." mumlar Harry tillbaka.

**"Titta på mig!" sade han.**

**"Kan du se hela din familj som står omkring dig?"**

**"Nej ... jag år ensam ... men jag är annorlunda ... jag ser äldre ut ... och jag är förste ordningsman!"**

"Va?" Sprout skrockade åt Weasley bröderna.

**"Va?"**

**"Det är jag visst det, jag har ett likadant märke på mig som Bill brukade ha, och jag står och håller i elevhemspokalen och quidditchpokalen - jag är kapten för Quidditchlaget också!"**

"Det är din största önskan. Harry vill ha sin familj och du vill bli förste ordningsman och kapten för Quidditchlaget." Fnös Charlie.

"Jag vill inte det längre, jag var väldigt naiv i mitt första år."

"Oroa dig inte Ron, vi förstår och du förtjänar det." Mumlar Fred och George nickar bredvid honom. De insåg att han tyst hade avslutat med att han bara ville ha lite uppmärksamhet.

**Ron slet blicken från den stiliga synen och tittade upphetsat på Harry.**

**"Tror du att den här spegeln visar framtiden?"**

"Åh, jag är ledsen Harry. Jag tänkte inte på det."

"Det är okej Ron, jag bara…" Harry avslutade aldrig meningen utan tittade ner i golvet.

**"Hur kan den göra det? Alla i min familj är döda - får jag titta en gång till ..."**

**"Du hade den för dig själv hela kvällen i går, ge mig lite mera tid."**

**"Du står bara och håller i quidditchpokalen, vad är det för intressant med det? Jag vill se mina föräldrar."**

**"Knuffas inte ..."**

"Nu är inte tiden att bråka pojkar." morrade Moody och Harry rullade på sina ögon.

**Ett plötsligt buller utanför i korridoren gjorde slut på deras diskussion. De hade inte insett hur högt de talade.**

**"Fort!"**

**Ron kastade över dem manteln igen just som mrs Norris självlysande ögon dök upp runt kanten på dörren. Ron och Harry stod alldeles stilla och tänkte båda samma sak - verkade manteln på katter? Efter en stund som kändes som en evighet vände hon och gick därifrån.**

"Funkar manteln på katter, Remus?"

"Den borde inte. Den ska vara säker mot alla, även djur. Hur tror du James inte blev fångad av Minnie när han använde manteln. Vi kanske borde kolla på den någon dag."

**"Vi är inte säkra här - hon kan ha gått efter Filch, jag slår vad om att hon hörde oss. Kom nu."**

**Och Ron drog ut Harry ur rummet.**

**Snön hade fortfarande inte smält morgonen därpå.**

**"Vill du spela schack, Harry?" sade Ron.**

**"Nej."**

**"Vi kan väl gå ner och hälsa på Hagrid?"**

**"Nej ... gå du ..."**

"Jag gillar inte det här. Harry gå inte tillbaka, snälla."

"Oroa dig inte Luna, det var sista gången jag sökte upp den. Jag lovar."

**"Jag vet vad du tänker på, Harry, på den där spegeln. Gå inte tillbaka dit i kväll."**

**"Varför inte?"**

**"Jag vet inte, jag har bara en känsla av nånting otrevligt – **

"Du borde ha lyssnat på Ron, ni tre har väldigt bra känslor när det gäller saker." Suckar Neville och alla tre nickar.

**Och hur som helst har du klarat dig precis på håret alldeles for många gånger redan. Filch, Snape och mrs Norris vandrar omkring överallt. Än sen då om de inte kan se dig? Tänk om de går rakt på dig? Tänk om du knuffar till nånting?"**

"Jag tillbringade min barndom genom att försöka göra mig så osynlig som möjligt. Jag tror jag kan klara av två vuxna och en djävulskatt." Fnös Harry.

**"Du låter som Hermione."**

**"**Ouch, det var ett skämt Mione." Stönade Harry och masserade sin arm för att få tillbaka känseln.

**"Jag menar allvar, Harry. Gå inte."**

**Men Harry hade bara en enda tanke i huvudet, och det var att komma tillbaka framför spegeln, och Ron skulle inte få hindra honom.**

Snuffles gnällde lågt och tryckte sig närmare Harry.

**Den tredje kvällen hittade han vägen dit snabbare än förut. Han gick så fort att han förstod att han förde mer väsen än vad som var klokt, men han mötte ingen. Och där var hanns mamma och pappa som log mot honom igen, och en morfar eller farfar som nickade glatt, till sin förvåning kunde han se de fem personerna tydligare nu. Han kunde nu se deras ögon, tre par gråa, ett par bruna och ett par blå ögon blinkade tillbaka mot honom och han log.**

"Wow, det säger oss verkligen mycket. Tre män, två kvinnor. Ge oss åtminstone ögonfärgen på personerna." Bad Cho och blinkade med sina långa ögonfransar mot Harry.

"Okej, en ledtråd. Kvinnorna har gråa ögon."

**Harry sjönk ner och satte sig på golvet framför spegeln. Det fanns ingenting som kunde hindra honom från att stanna där hela natten tillsammans med sin familj. Ingenting alls. Utom…**

**"**Vem var det?" Suckade Lee och Harry log.

**"Jaså, du är tillbaka igen, Harry?**

"Tack Merlin." Andades Sirius i sitt huvud, han hade blivit riktigt orolig för de tankar Harry hade fått av spegeln.

**Harry kände hur han frös till is invärtes. Han tittade bakom sig. På en av bänkarna vid väggen satt ingen mindre än Albus Dumbledore. Harry måste ha gått raka vägen förbi honom, så ivrig att koma fram till spegeln att han inte lagt märke till honom.**

"Första gången någon ignorerat mig på år." Skrockade Dumbledore och Harry rodnade.

**"Jag… jag såg er inte, sir."**

**"Konstigt hur närsynt man kan bli av att vara osynlig", sade Dumbledore, och Harry blev lättade när han såg att han log.**

Snape såg ut som om han ville säga något och Sprout läste på snabbare.

**"Jaha", sade Dumbledore och gled ner från bänken och kom och satte sig på golvet tillsammans med Harry. "Precis som hundratals andra före dig har du nu upptäckt tjusningen med Mörd-spegeln."**

"Det måste ha varit en konstig scen att vandra in på, att sen de kraftfulle Dumbledore sittandes på golvet med en förstaårs elev." Fnös Hermione men Harry drabbades av en plötslig tanke.

"Hur visste du att jag var där, sir?"

"Du är inte den enda som vill besöka familjen på julen." Sade Dumbledore mjukt och tittade ner i bordet med sorgsna ögon.

"Du har familj?" Frågade Dennis förvånat och bröt genaste den spända stämningen, några av eleverna fnös av skratt.

**"Jag visste inte att den kallades för det, sir."**

"Dess korrekta namn är Dröm-spegeln. Det är spegeltext." Sade Luna tydligt med ett litet leende.

**"Men vid det här laget har du väl förstått vad den gör, antar jag?"**

**"Den… ja… den visar mig min familj."**

**"Och den visade din vän Ron en bild av honom själv som förste ordningsman."**

"Ni skulle ha sett Rons min när han insåg att Dumbledore hade varit där. Han var så generad." Skrattade Harry och Ron motstod frestelsen att knuffa av honom från bänken, trots allt var det sällan nu för tiden att de såg Harry skratta. Böckerna verkade göra så att han öppnade upp igen och Ron var tacksam för det, han hade saknat sin bäste vän.

**"Hur visste ni…?"**

**"Jag behöver inte en mantel för att bli osynlig", sade Dumbledore vänligt. "Kan du nu fundera ut vad Mörd-spegeln visar för oss alla?"**

**Harry skakade på huvudet.**

**"Låt mig förklara. Den lyckligaste mannen på jorden skulle kunna använda Mörd-spegeln som en normal spegel, det vill säga, han skulle titta in i den och se sig själv precis som han är. Kan det hjälpa dig förstå?"**

**Harry tänkte efter. Sedan sade han långsamt.**

**"Den visar oss vad viss vi önskar… vad vi än önskar oss…"**

**"**På ett sätt kan man säga det." mumlade Remus och Tonks grep tag i hans arm och klämde till för att vissa sitt stöd.

**"Ja och nej", sade Dumbledore stilla. "Den visar oss varken mer eller mindre än våra hjärtans djupaste, innerligaste önskan. Du, som aldrig känt din familj, ser dem stå runt omkring dig. Ronald Weasley, som alltid har överskuggats av sina bröder, ser sig själv stå ensam, den duktigaste av dem allesammans. Men den här spegeln skänker oss varken kunskap eller sanningen. Människor har tynat bort framför den, överväldigade av vad de sett, eller drivits till vansinne då de inte har vetat om det som de ser i den är verkligt eller ens tänkbart.**

**Men vilka var de fem mystiska personerna då? Varför var de otydliga? Var det några som han skulle lära känna i framtiden? Eller var det bara hans fantasi som hade skapat några som skulle kunna bli familj? Funderade Harry tyst, men han sade inte ett ord, det kunde betyda att de bra blev en fantasi och för tillfället ville Harry inte släppa taget om dem.**

"Några mycket bra frågor, det verkar som om spegeln kan visa framtiden beroende på ens önskan." Funderade Dumbledore högt och Harry log medan han strök Snuffles päls.

"Snart Siri, snart kommer du vara fri." muttrade han.

**Spegeln ska flyttas till ett nytt hem imorgon, Harry, och jag ber dig att inte ge dig ut och leta efter den igen. Om du verkligen skulle stöta på den någon gång, är du förberedd nu. **

"Det låter illavarslande." Mumlade Mr. Weasley och Kingsley nickade, han gillade inte spegeln, det var något skumt med den.

**Det duger inte att dröja sig kvar vid drömmar och glömma att leva, kom ihåg det. Så varför sätter du inte på dig den där utmärkta manteln igen och kilar i säng?"**

"Du tänkte inte ens bestraffa honom från att strunta i utegångsförbudet." Sade Snape irriterat och ilsket.

"Jag ansåg att få se ens familj så där och veta att det bara var en dröm var tillräckligt som en bestraffning." Mumlade Dumbledore tillbaka och de andra professorerna nickade

**Harry reste sig upp.**

**"Sir… professor Dumbledore? Får jag fråga er en sak?"**

**"Om jag inte tar fel, var det just det du gjorde", log Dumbledore. "Men du kan få fråga en sak till."**

**"Vad ser ni när ni tittar i spegeln?"**

"Harry." Stönade Remus men utvecklade det inte.

"Ledsen sir, men jag var väldigt nyfiken." Bad Harry om ursäkt med en axelryckning och ett leende på läpparna och Dumbledore nickade men undvek hans blick igen och ilska sköt upp i Harry innan han tvingade tillbaka det och lyssnade på sin professor.

**"Jag? Jag ser mig med ett par tjocka yllestrumpor i handen."**

"Av någon anledning så har jag alltid slutat upp med ett par strumpor efter den händelsen." Dumbledore log med blinkande ögon och Harry skruvade lite nervöst på sig.

**Harry stirrade.**

**"Man kan aldrig få nog med strumpor", sade Dumbledore. "Ännu en jul har kommit och gått, och jag fick inte ett enda par. Folk envisas med att ge mig böcker."**

"Mental anteckning, strumpor för Dumbledore." Sade Lee med ett stort leende.

"Ta lila." Inflikade Tonks med ett leende, hennes egna hår lila.

**Det var först när Harry var tillbaka i sängen igen som det slog honom att Dumbledore kanske inte hade talat helt och hållet sanning. Men å andra sidan, tänkte han, då han föste bort Scabbers från sin kudde, hade det ju varit en ganska personlig fråga.**

"Du insåg det i alla fall." Suckade Mrs. Weasley samtidigt som Sprout stängde boken med en suck, glad att kapitlet var slut.

* * *

**Gällande hur mycket pengen han fick var värd så hittade jag på det, vet inte hur man förändrar trollkarlspengar till mugglarpengar, om någon vet, berätta gärna**

**Så det där om att Fred, George och Ron känner som om Mrs. Weasley inte bryr sig lika mycket om dem kommer dras upp senare och varför de känner så och så vidare.**

**Okej, Lunas profetia sög, men kan någon lista ut vad den menade? Det är ganska enkelt om man har koll på HP, men den får duga. vet inte när de kommer lista ut det, men det kommer dröja ett tag innan de listat ut allt**

**Just ja, det finns en Poll om ifall Draco & Gyllene Trion ska bli vänner på direkten, förbli rivaler eller förbli rivaler men bli vänner senare, jag vill gärna veta eran åsikt men jag lutar redan mest åt ett förslag**

**Någon som vet vilka de fem personerna är förresten?**


	17. Nicolas Flamel

AN: Tänkte bara påpeka att jag har fått en del idéer från en annan historia som var på engelska, tyvärr så blev den bortagen för cirka ett år sen men jag har ett ganska bra minne när det gäller texter, berättelsen kallades i alla för "Under a watchhful eye" har jag för mig och de läste böckerna efter att Arthur blivit attackerad och med de menar jag ordern, alla Weasleys minus Percy och de sex som var på ministeriet. Bara för er information.

Det här skulle ha varit uppe i fredags kväll men eftersom min familj ville spendera midsommar mitt ute i ingen stans på landet hade jag inget internet och sen skulle vi tydligen stanna ända tills idag så jag kom nyss hem, hjälpte ju inte heller att de inte sagt ngt om att spendera tre nätter där så jag hade inga kläder med mig, så jag är lite förbannad just nu… Nåja, jag fick i alla fal en ny vän där, enda bra saken den här helgen

Extra stort tack till Annie som har skrivit hela boktexten åt mig, du är min hjälte. Man kan säga du har blivit min beeta på ett sätt, så stort tack till dig

Jag vill också tacka: 3mel1e Lolo Thalia 2 stycken Guest Lunan95 Linneagb Ella Lovisa och Zerow som har lämnat reviews till de senaste kapitlen

Tack till alla som följer eller lade till den här som en av era favoriter, ni gör mitt liv mycket enklare just nu

Så nu ska jag bara få igång internet som krascha så kommer kapitlet upp.

* * *

"Så vem vill läsa nu?" Massor med händer sköt upp i luften på professor Sprouts fråga men innan hon hann bestämma vem som skulle få äran att läsa nästa kapitel avbröt en röst hennes funderingar.

"Jag skulle vilja läsa Pomona", alla elever, nuvarande och gamla stönade när de insåg vem som erbjudit sig. Cuthbert Binns svävade långsamt fram till henne och tog emot boken.

"Vi får hoppas att det här inte är något viktigt eller spännande kapitel, han kommer bara göra det ointressant." Suckade Hermione och Tonks tappade hakan.

"Merlin Mione, vad har flugit i dig."

"En ond padda och att umgås med de två i fem år." Svarade hon dystert.

**Nicolas Flamel. **Började Binns i samma röst som han använde i lektionerna och nästan alla stönade.

"Tusan, kapitlet är ganska viktigt och han läser. Varför kunde han inte få något oviktigt kapitel… som när vi läser om Dursley?" Mumlar Harry för sig själv.

"Vi hamnar i alla fall inte i fara. Va glad för det." Log Ron. "Jag minns för en gångs skull allt väldigt tydligt."

**Dumbledore hade övertygat Harry om att han inte borde ge sig ut och leta efter Mörd-spegeln igen och under resten av jullovet låg osynlighetsmanteln hopvikt kvar på botten av hans koffert.**

"Harry." Stönade tvillingarna och Lee. "Bara för att du inte vill stöta på spegeln igen så betyder det inte att du ska sluta använda den." Gnällde Lee.

"Ja kompis, du borde använda den till att ha roligt och teorrisera lärarna."

"Jordan, Weasley. Uppmuntra inte Mr Potter."

"Hey, varför fick Harry ett Mr och inte de två?"

"Hon gillar mig bättre." Retades Harry och räckte ut tungan. "Men till svar på frågan, jag ville inte råka hitta spegeln igen eller hitta något lika farligt… och min mantel stannade definitivt inte där för alltid." Harry grinade glatt åt de tre bråkmakarna.

**Harry önskade att han kunde glömma vad han hade sett i spegeln lika lätt, men det kunde han inte. Han började drömma mardrömmar. **

"Jag önskar att jag hade de mardrömmarna nu. Jag skulle ta det hundra gånger om hellre än de jag har nu."

"Jag önskar du slapp gå igenom dem, Harry." tänkte Sirius sorgset och slickade försiktigt på Harrys hand.

"Oroa dig inte Siri, jag har alltid haft mardrömmar… de blir bara mer detaljerade över åren." Tyvärr hjälpte det inte Sirius oro för hans gudson.

"Inget illa menat, men jag tror att jag föredrog när du hamnade i trubbel. Det var inte lika deprimerande, jag kan inte ta mer deprimerande nonsens." observerade Tonks och iakttog personerna runt om henne försiktigt.

"Oroa dig inte Tonks, jag tror inte att det blir så mycket mer deprimerande saker i den här boken."

"Och nästa bok Harry." Frågade Mrs. Weasley oroligt.

"Dursleys är antagligen med i alla böcker och jag har aldrig gillar dem så mycket." Ha, vilken underdrift. Lade han till tyst sen.

**Om och om igen drömde han att hans föräldrar försvann i en blixt av grönt ljus medan en gäll röst skrockade av skratt.**

"Oh Harry." Suckade Luna sorgset, hon förstod att minnena om deras död måste ha varit djupt begravna i Harrys hjärna, bortlåsta för tillfället, hon kunde inte tänka sig hur det skulle vara att se ens föräldrar dö framför sig. Hon hade varit hos Ginny när olyckan skett och kommit hem för att hitta huset i spillror.

Snuffles gnällde lågt, bilderna av deras kroppar var tillräckligt för honom än att behöva se allt.

**"Du ser, Dumbledore hade rätt, den där spegeln skulle kunna driva en till vansinne", sade Ron när Harry berättade för honom om drömmarna.**

"Berätta om drömmarna. Du sade att du bara såg dina föräldrar försvinna i en slags dimma, om du vill att vi ska kunna hjälpa dig så måste du berätta allt."

"Ledsen, jag är bara inte vann vid att berätta allt för andra, jag berättar i alla fall allt för er nu." Erbjöd Harry fåraktigt.

"Vad sägs som en vuxen?" Erbjöd Mr Weasley.

"Um, äh. Kolla på klockan, vi måste fortsätta läsa nu."

**Hermione, som kom tillbaka dagen innan terminen började, hade en annan syn på saker och ting. Hon slets mellan fasa vid tanken på att Harry hade varit uppe ur sängen**

"Jag hade varit mer sympatisk om någon berättat vad du sett i spegeln." Exploderade Hermione och blängde ilsket på Harry och Ron.

"Samma argument som för några sekunder sen."

**och strövat omkring i skolan tre nätter i rad ("Tänk om Filch hade upptäckt dig!") och besvikelse över att han inte ens hade kommit på vem Nicolas Flamel var. De hade nästan gett upp hoppet om att någonsin hitta Flamel i en biblioteksbok, trots att Harry fortfarande var säker på att han hade läst namnet någonstans. **

Remus log självsäkert och trion stirrade ilsket på honom. Det var inte rättvisst.

**När terminen väl hade börjat återgick de till att ögna igenom böcker på tio minuter under sina raster. Harry hade ännu mindre tid än de båda andra eftersom quidditchträningen hade startat igen.**

Ett hårresande jubel fyllde salen och Oliver gav alla i sitt lag en high five.

"Det var ett intressant spel." Flinade Neville och blinkade åt Ron.

**Wood körde hårdare än någonsin med laget. Inte ens det ändlösa regnet som hade ersatt snön kunde dämpa hans energi.**

"Vi var inte torra ordentligt på tre månader." Suckade Angelina.

**Tvillingarna Weasley klagade över att Wood höll på att bli fanatisk, men Harry stod på Woods sida. **

"VA. Förrädare." Väste Katie och flyttade sig längre ifrån Harry till skratt från DA gruppen runt omkring dem.

"Han hade en poäng, jag var elva, ny till sporten och älskade den, klart jag är på min storebrors sida." Oliver log stolt och böjde sig över för att rufsa till håret.

"Rör mitt hår och du kommer förlora din hand." Väste Harry till precis innan och Oliver ryckte tillbaka handen innan Harry brast ut i skratt tillsammans med DA som insett att han skämtat. Umbrigde å andra sidan skrev ner det på en lapp. Fysiskt våld och hot. Mumlade hon för sig själv.

**Om de vann sin nästa match, mot Hufflepuff, skulle de gå om Slytherin i elevhemsmästerskapen för första gången på sju år. Helt bortsett från sin önskan att vinna märkte Harry att han drömde färre mardrömmar när han var uttröttad efter träningen.**

"Se, Quidditch kan vara bra för saker Mione."

"Jag sa aldrig att det inte var det Ronald, men det är bra att du kan sova ordentligt Harry."

"Hjälper mig inte nu… plus, quidditch kan rädda ditt liv."

"Hur i helvet kan quidditch rädda ditt liv?" frågade Zacharias irriterat och ignorerade blickarna från lärarna

"Reflexer. Du kan vara hur bra som helst med din stav och kunna alla trollformler, förhäxningar och förbannelser som finns att kunna men utan reflexer är du lika död som en mus under attack av en hungrig uggla."

"Bra jobbat Potter, fem poäng."

"Mr Moody, du är ingen professor alltså har du inte befogenhet att tilldela poäng." Avbröt Umbrigde och Tonks härmade att hon spydde när de hörde hennes röst.

**Sedan, under ett särskilt vått och lerigt träningspass, kom Wood med en dålig nyhet till laget. Han hade just blivit väldigt arg på tvillingarna Weasley, som hela tiden lekte störtbombare mot varandra och låtsades ramla av sina kvastar.**

"Killar, de är inte okej att förstöra träningen för alla andra. Det är respektöst och oacceptabelt…"

"Charlie, jag var inte arg, inte egentligen. Vi skämtade om det sen i omklädningsrummet. Vårt lag funkade bättre när vi slängde in humor, det gjorde träningarna intressantare så i längden fungerade allt bättre." Sade Oliver med en gnistrande glimt i ögat.

**"Kan ni sluta att larva er!" vrålade han. "Det där är just en sån sak som kan få oss att förlora matchen! Snape ska vara domare den här gången, **

"Va, Snape?" Vrålade de elever som inte hade gått på skolan då, även några av de besökande medan professorerna stirrade anklagande på Snape. Han hade inte följt reglerna alls under spelet.

"Kan Batman flyga en kvast?" Bad Remus förvånat och Tonks kämpade för att undertrycka sitt skratt medan några andra inte ens försökte utan rullade nästan på golvet av skratt.

"Jag vet inte varför du vill veta Lupin, men bara för att jag inte skryter om det betyder inte att jag inte kan."

"Bara ingen fantasi att försöka Snape." Fnös Oliver medan Snuffles skällde lyckligt.

**och han kommer att leta efter minsta förevändning att knipa bort poäng från Gryffindor!"'**

"Partisk jävel." Muttrade Ron och de flesta eleverna stirrade ytterst ilsket på Snape.

"Ronald, måste jag påminna dig om att han fortfarande är din professor."

"Du gjorde det nyss mamma." Inflickade Ginny flinande.

"Ett barn, ett barn som inte skapar problem är allt jag ber om." Stönade Mrs. Weasley i svar.

**Vid de orden ramlade George Weasley faktiskt av sin kvast på riktigt.**

Laget brast ut i skratt, de hade inte kunnat göra det den gången på grund av att vara allt för chockade.

**"Ska Snape vara domare?" spottade han fram genom en mun full av lera. "När har han nånsin dömt i en quidditchmatch? Han kommer inte att döma rättvist om vi kan tänkas gå om Slytherin." De övriga i laget landade intill George för att klaga, de också.**

"Och vad skulle Wood kunna göra åt det?" Fråga Bill med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Han brukar ha svar när det gäller Quidditch saker, vi litar på honom."

**"Det är inte mitt fel", sade Wood. "Vi måste bara se till att vi spelar snyggt och just, så att Snape inte får nån förevändning att slå ner på oss."**

"Ha, han skulle gett det andra lagat ett frikast om jag flög för snabbt, tro mig." Fnös Harry.

**Vilket var gott och väl alltsammans, tänkte Harry, men han hade ett annat skäl till att inte vilja ha Snape i närheten när han spelade quidditch ...**

"Vad, Harry?"

"Jag trodde Snape ville ha mig död och han på en kvast i närheten av mig skulle bara göra det lättare."

"Speciellt när du inte har Hermione till att sätta eld på honom." Log Dean slugt.

"Kan vi inte bara glömma bort det?" Stönade Hermione när Snape blängde på henne och lovade tyst att göra resten av hennes år på Hogwarts till ett helvete.

**Resten av laget stannade kvar för att prata med varandra som vanligt i slutet av träningen, men Harry begav sig raka vägen tillbaka till Gryffindors sällskapsrum efter att ha förklarat varför, där han fann Ron och Hermione i full färd med att spela schack. Schack var det enda som Hermione någonsin förlorade i, någonting som Harry och Ron tyckte var mycket nyttigt för henne.**

"Du har ingen chans att slå honom Hermione, Ron slog pappa första gången i schack när han var sex och ett halvt år gammal och pappa är ändå väldigt bra på schack." Tänkte Percy sorgset, allt hade varit så mycket enklare när de var mindre.

**"Tala inte med mig just nu", sade Ron när Harry slog sig ner bredvid honom, "jag måste koncen..." Han fick syn på Harrys ansikte. "Vad är det med dig? Du ser hemsk ut."**

**I viskande ton, så att ingen annan skulle höra, berättade Harry för de båda andra om Snapes plötsliga, olycksbådande önskan att vara quidditchdomare.**

"Exakt hur är det olycksbådande?"

"Jag trodde du var ute efter mitt liv Snape."

"Professor Snape, Mr Potter." Harry ignorerade tvärt Dumbledore och vände ryggen till.

**"Spela inte", sade Hermione genast.**

"Skulle inte få tag på en sökare i tid." Grimaserade Oliver.

**"Säg att du är sjuk", sade Ron.**

"Skulle aldrig kunna lura madam Pompfrey." Suckade Alicia.

**"Låtsas bryta benet", föreslog Hermione.**

"Magi här, lätt att genomskåda." Fnös Seamus.

**"Bryt benet på riktigt", sade Ron.**

"Mr Weasley, även om han bröt benet skulle det vara helat på någon minut."

"Men du skulle inte låta honom spela för att spelet är alldeles för våldsamt." Fnös Hermione och madam Pomfrey förlorade sin talförmåga.

**"Jag kan inte", sade Harry. "Det finns inte nån reserv-sökare. Om jag backar ur, kan inte Gryffindor spela över huvud taget."**

"Vilken idiot skaffar inte en reserv-sökare?"

"Öh… vi skaffade en efter matchen, vi hade reserver till nästan varje position efter det, fortsätt är du snäll."

**I samma ögonblick ramlade Neville in i sällskapsrummet. Hur han hade lyckats ta sig igenom porträtthålet var omöjligt att säga, för hans ben hade klistrats ihop av något som de genast kände igen som en benlåsningsbesvärjelse. Han måste ha varit tvungen att skutta som en kanin hela vägen upp till Gryffindortornet.**

Alla föll ihop i skratt av det av bara tanken på det och Harry tvingade upp Neville så han kunde buga för alla invånare vilket han gjorde med en svag rosa skiftning på kinderna.

**Alla föll ihop av skratt utom Hermione, som hoppade upp och läste en motbesvärjelse. Nevilles ben flög isär och han reste sig på skälvande knän.**

"Bra att du hjälpte honom Mione, jag gillade honom när jag var mindre och han verkar ha vuxit upp till en otroligt bra man." Tonks blinkade åt Neville som rodnade.

"Kände du mig när jag var liten miss Tonks."

"Kalla mig bara Tonks Nev, trots allt så var jag typ barnvakt ibland åt dig och Harry."

**"Vad hände?" frågade Hermione då hon ledde fram honom till en sittplats bredvid Harry och Ron.**

"Malfoy", sade Neville med darrig röst. "Jag mötte honom utanför biblioteket. Han sa att han hade letat efter nån som han kunde praktisera den där besvärjelsen på."

"Mamma hade rätt, hela hennes släkt är rutten." Mumlade Tonks och Harry fnös när han såg Snuffles förskräckta ansikte. "Inte du Siri." Mumlade hon när hon förstod problemet och Snuffles lade sig ner nöjt.

**"Gå till professor McGonagall!" uppmanade Hermione Neville. "Rapportera honom!"**

"Du borde ha gjort det Mr Longbottom, varför får jag veta det här först nu?" Professorn i fråga tittade bistert på Neville, hennes läppar tätt hoppressade till ett vitt streck.

"Jag är ledsen madam, men om professorn skulle fortsätta läsa skulle du förstå mina avsikter." Förklarade Neville artigt och McGonagall nickar godkännande.

**Neville skakade på huvudet. **

**"Jag vill inte ha mer bråk", mumlade han.**

**"Du måste försvara dig mot honom, Neville!" sade Ron. "Han är van vid att hunsa med folk och trampa på dem, men det är inget skäl för att lägga sig platt framför honom och underlätta det hela."**

"Det lätt bättre i mitt huvud, ledsen Nevada, det kom inte ut som jag menade."

"Jag förstod vad du menade Won-Won."

"Won-Won, Nevada?" Frågar Parvati med ett kvävt skratt.

"Självklart, vi gav varandra smeknamn under en spelkväll, alla fem av oss har ett namn." McGonagall vågade inte fråga vad för slags spelkväll de haft, hon hade trots allt haft Longbottoms och Potters föräldrar och Weasleys farbröder som studenter.

"**Ni behöver inte tala om för mig att jag inte är tillräckligt modig för att vara i Gryffindor, det har Malfoy redan gjort", sade Neville med kvävd röst.**

"Ditt avskum. Neville är 100 gånger modigare än vad du är din lilla skit." Utbrast Lavender som inte hade hört vad Neville sagt fem år tidigare.

"Skaffat en flickvän Shlongbottom."

"Han har i alla fall större chans att få en dejt än du har mops." Skrek Hermione tillbaka till Pansy Parkinson.

"Ingen fråga dig bäver."

"Lämna Hermione ifred Parkinson." Utbrast Susan.

"Så hon får förolämpa oss men vi får inte det." Morrade Pucey.

"Nej, hon bara sa sanningen." Förklarade Padama. "Och vad är det med morrandet, en hemlig önskan att bli ett lejon."

"Snälla, Pucey har ingen av egenskaperna för att kunna bli ett lejon." Fnös Tracy och stirrade längtansfullt på gruppen vilket Ron märkte och han vinkade osäkert över henne, hon log tacksamt när hon kom över och sjönk ner bredvid sin bästa vän Daphne.

"Är det bara jag eller pågår det något skumt med hur nära några av eleverna från varje elevhem utan Slytherin verkar vara, bortsett från misses Greengrass och miss Davies." Mumlade Flitwick till sina kollegor medan de tittade på hur värre och värre förolämpningar började flyga fram och tillbaka i salen.

"Det är tillräckligt. Vissa av er kanske tror att genom att dra ut på tiden så missar ni lektioner, tänk igen, vi kan minska sommarlovet om det behövs för att ni ska ha tid att lära er allt ni ska kunna. Fem poäng från varje elev som var med i den här otroligt löjliga diskussionen." Utbrast McGonagall till sist stående och hennes röst tystade genast ner alla.

"Men professor, det är inte rättvisst. De tre andra husen gav sig på vårt hus."

"Nej Mr Vaisey, ni kunde själva ha valt att inte svara och trots allt var det tre från ert elev hem som du uttryckte dig, gav sig på ert hus. Jag tänker inte spela några favoriter och fortsätt argumentera och det blir tio minuspoäng för alla istället för fem." Sade McGonagall trött och vinkade åt Binns att fortsätta läsa.

**Harry kände efter i fickan på sin klädnad och drog fram en chokladgroda, den allra sista från asken som Hermione hade gett honom i julklapp. Han gav den till Neville, som såg gråtfärdig ut.**

**"Du är värd tolv såna som Malfoy", sade Harry. "Sorteringshatten valde ju ut dig till Gryffindor, eller hur? Och var är Malfoy? I gamla ruttna Slytherin."**

"Jag har inget emot själva huset… bara de flesta av invånarna just nu. Självklart är dessa tre vackra damer ett undantag." Daphne, Tracy och Astoria började självklart fnissa medan professorerna stönare. Det verkade som om Mr Potter började ta upp det ryckte hans far hade och även följa i hans fotspår.

"Varför stönade alla professorer?" Frågade Ron förvirrat.

"Jag tror bara att de börjar tro att Harry kommer följa i James fotspår, James brukade flörta med de flesta kvinnliga invånarna inget mer än det men jag tror de ser det här som det första tecknet att Harry kommer börja skapa problem för dem."

"Verkligen, jag borde verkligen inte göra dem besvikna… nåja, vi får se vad som händer." Flinade Harry, så länge de inte jämförde honom med hans pappa som tillexempel; James var bättre… James skulle ha… och så vidare så var han helt nöjd med att bli jämförd med sin pappa.

"Förresten Harry, det var mycket godhjärtat utav dig. Vi är stolta." Viskade Remus plötsligt i Harrys öra och Harry log tacksamt mot sin farbror men en aning nervös. Tack vare tre speciella personer så var Harry mycket känslig när det gällde beröm.

**Ett svagt leende ryckte i Nevilles läppar då han vecklade upp papperet på grodan.**

"Du är en naturlig ledare Harry, om du säger något som att man är värd något så börjar man tro det." Neville log mot Harry som en aning generad log tillbaka.

**"Tack, Harry ... Jag tror jag går och lägger mig ... Vill du ha kortet, du samlar visst på dem?" Då Neville gick sin väg tittade Harry på kortet med berömd trollkarl. "Dumbledore igen", sade han. "Han var den förste jag ... "**

"Ah, så du kommer äntligen ihåg vart du läst om honom?" Frågade Remus med ett leende och trion blängde på honom.

"Det är inte vårt fel att vi inte är choklaholicer som du är." Kontrade Harry tillbaka.

"Jag choklaholic. Jag har ingen aning om vad du pratar om." Svarade Remus oskyldigt med ett perfekt oskyldig ansikte. Dumbledores ögon vidgades under tiden. "Ah, det förklarar det lite bättre." mumlar han.

**Han flämtade till. Han stirrade på baksidan av kortet. Sedan tittade han upp på Ron och Hermione.**

" Jag har hittat honom!" viskade han.

"Avbryt mig inte nu är ni snälla."

"Som om någon skulle orka avbryta honom." Mumlade Terry trött.

**"Jag har hittat Flamel! Jag sa ju åt er att jag hade läst namnet nånstans tidigare, jag läste det på tåget hit - lyssna på det här: 'Professor Dumbledore är särskilt berömd för sin seger över den onde trollkarlen Grindelwald 1945, för upptäckten av de tolv användningssätten av drakblod och verket om alkemi i samarbete med kollegan Nicolas Flamel'!"**

"Vad i helvete…" Utbrast Bill. "Efter allt sökande så var det hela tiden på baksidan av ett jävla chokladgrode kort!"

"Det bevisar bara att man alltid vinner något genom att äta choklad." Flinade Tracy och tog upp en chokladgroda som hon började knapra på.

**Hermione hoppade upp. Hon hade inte sett så upphetsad ut sedan den gången de fick betygen på sin allra första hemläxa.**

"Det finn ingen chans att du kommer glömma alla kommentarer i böckerna när vi läst klart, är det?" Frågar Harry nervöst när han får syn på Hermiones ansikte.

"Du är mental om du tror Mione ska glömma bort något kompis." Fnös Ron.

**"Stanna här!" sade hon och satte av i språng uppför trapporna till flickornas sovsalar.**

**Harry och Ron hann knappt utbyta frågande blickar förrän hon kom rusande tillbaka med en jättelik gammal bok i famnen.**

**"Jag tänkte aldrig på att titta i den här!" viskade hon ivrigt. "Jag lånade den från biblioteket för flera veckor sen för att ha nånting lätt att läsa."**

"Om du kallar det lättläsning så hatar jag att tänka på vad du kallar svår läsning." Sade Ritchie Coote, en tredjeårselev som satt några meter ifrån.

"Du ser, hon ser på saker på rätt sätt." Informerade Lee.

"Mr Jordan och miss Coote, vissa personer njuter faktiskt av att lära sig, hur svårt det än verkar vara att fatta det."

"Woo, sarkastiska Minnie är tillbaka", jublade Harry tyst, smeknamnet hade verkligen fastnat.

**"Lätt?" sade Ron, men Hermione sade åt honom att hålla tyst tills hon hade slagit upp en sak och började bläddra igenom sidorna i rasande fart medan hon mumlade för sig själv. Till sist hittade hon det hon sökte.**

"**Jag visste det! Jag visste det!"**

"Det är inte ovanligt att du vet saker." Mumlade Leanne och Hermione rodnade.

**"Har vi tillåtelse att öppna munnen än?" sade Ron surt. Hermione låtsades inte om honom. "Nicolas Flamel", viskade hon dramatiskt, "är den ende kände tillverkaren av De vises sten!" **

Flämtar hördes runt om i hela salen när de som insåg vad det var tog in konsekvenserna utav det.

"Men Hogwarts är en skola, du är säkert inte dum nog att placera ett så farligt föremål på en skola full med barn, inget illa menat." Remus blängde på rektorn oh eleverna var glada när han lade till det sista, vissa av dem hatade att bli kallade för barn.

"Mer som en personlig lekplats för en manipulativ gamal dåre." Tänkte Sirius ilsket.

"Äh, exakt vad är det här för slags sten?"

"Det kommer upp i boken Malcom." Sade Harry frånvarande när flera personer öppnade munnen för att förklara.

"Hur vet han mitt namn?" Frågade Malcom personen bredvid honom som ryckte på axlarna.

**Det hade inte riktigt den effekt hon hade väntat sig.**

**"Av vad?" sade Harry och Ron.**

**"Nej, vet ni vad, läser ni båda aldrig nånting? Titta - läs det som står dar."**

"Till vårt försvar, den nämns nästan inte i någon bok." mumlade Ron och Hermione nickade eftertänksamt.

**Hon sköt fram boken mot dem, och Harry och Ron läste: Det urgamla studiet av alkemi har att göra med tillverkandet av De vises sten, en legendarisk substans med häpnadsväckande krafter. Stenen kan förvandla vilken metall som helst till rent guld. **

"Woa, vad coolt. Tänk på alla problem vi skulle kunna skapa med den", mumlade George imponerad.

"Vi vill gärna inte tänka på det, ni skapar tillräckligt utan sådan hjälp." Fnös Flitwick och tvillingarna bugade tillsammans med Lee.

"Ytterligare en bra anledning till att den blev förstörd." Muttrade Harry till sina bästa kompisar.

**Den frambringar också livselixiret, vilket ger den som dricker det evigt liv.**

"Vem skulle vilja leva för alltid?" Frågar Neville en anning rädd för vad den kunde göra.

"Voldemort." Svarade Harry på direkten.

**Det har förekommit många rapporter om De vises sten under århundradenas lopp, men den enda sten som för närvarande existerar tillhör mr Nicolas Flamel, den berömde alkemisten och operaälskaren, som firade sin sexhundrasextiofemte födelsedag förra året och framlever ett stilla liv i Devon med sin fru Perenelle (sexhundrafemtioåtta år).**

"Woa, de måste ha sett mycket. Tror du de såg dinosaurier?" Frågade en liten flicka längst bak i rummet.

"Jag är rädd att även ifall de är gamla så är de inte riktigt så gamla sötis." Sade Tonks vänlgit med ett leende och Remus kunde känna hur han själv börja le när hon pratade.

**"Fattar ni?" sade Hermione när Harry och Ron hade läst färdigt. "Det måste vara Flamels De vises sten som hunden bevakar! Jag slår vad om att han bad Dumbledore att förvara den på ett säkert ställe åt honom, eftersom de är vänner och han visste att nån var ute efter den, och det var därför som han ville ha Stenen bortflyttad från Gringotts!"**

"Jag vet i alla fall vem jag ska ringa om jag har ett mysterium på halsen."

"Vad, mysterigänget?" Frågade Orla sin kompis.

"Nej dummer. Gyllene trion, de hade bara ett mystiskt paket från början och de listade ut det inom ungefär ett halvår vad de var."

"Harry, du och dina kompisar borde skaffa en snabblinje vi kan ringa till." Skrek Hannah ut plötsligt och trion brast ner i skratt medan de skakade på huvudet. Under tiden hade de vuxna börjat ett eget argumentation.

"Som om en skolan är en mycket bättre plats att gömma de på." Sade Remus skarpt, tillräckligt högt för alla att höra. Mrs. Weasley nickade instämmande.

"Snarare som om han använde den som bete." Tänkte Sirius eftertänksamt innan Dumbledore avbröt alla och vinkade åt Binns att fortsätta.

**"En sten som gör guld och hindrar en från att nånsin dö!" sade Harry. "Inte konstigt att Snape är på jakt efter den! Den skulle ju vem som helst vilja ha! Alla utom jag i alla fall." Harry avslutade sin mening mumlande.**

"Du har i alla fall en familj nu även om den kanske inte är vad du önskar dig." Suckade Remus medan Snuffles skyddade Harry med sin kropp.

"Ni är den perfekta familjen." Mumlade Harry, dåsig av värmen från sin gudfar.

**"Och inte konstigt att vi inte kunde hitta Flamel i den där boken En studie över den senaste utvecklingen inom trollkonsten", sade Ron. "Han är ju inte precis ny om han är sexhundrasextiofem år, eller vad säger ni?"**

"Självklart var det Ronnie som pekade ut det." Fnös Ginny och slog till Rons arm löst. Ron knuffade genast tillbaka, tyvärr missbedömde han sin styrka och Ginny föll av sin sittkudde, innan någon hade reagerat hade hon flygit på honom och båda föll av soffan och startade en brottningsmatch.

"Ronald, Ginerva. Sluta bråka på direkten och uppför er." Skrek Mrs. Weasley och blängde på dem med händerna på höfterna.

"Kalla mig inte Ginerva. Det är Ginny mamma."

"Inget att oroa sig för, det här händer i genomsnitt en gång i veckan." Skrattar Hermione och hjälper de två tonåringarna att komma tillbaka till sina platser under skratt.

**Under lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster morgonen därpå, medan de gjorde anteckningar om olika sätt att behandla varulvs-bett; **

"Vad i? Det är tredje året, inte första. Vad för slags lärare är han om han inte ens kan skilja på årskurserna?" Utropar Remus förskräckt.

"Det spelar ingen roll, vi förstod inget av vad han sade, inte ens Hermione förstod något och då är det illa." Fnös Ron.

**fortsatte Harry och Ron att diskutera vad de själva skulle göra med De vises sten om de hade den. **

"Jag skulle föredra om du lyssnade på dina lektioner Harry… men med tanke på läraren så antar jag att du slipper undan den här gången." Suckade Remus och Harry strålade medan Ron hukade sig undan från Mrs. Weasleys ilskna blick.

**Det var inte förrän Ron sade att han skulle köpa sig ett eget quidditchlag som Harry kom att tänka på Snape igen och den kommande matchen.**

"Jag trodde inte att du ville ha stenen."

"Det vill jag inte, men det var ändå roligt att fantisera om vad vi skulle kunna göra med pengarna. Det där evigt liv brydde jag mig inte om." Svarade Harry på Astorias fråga.

**"Jag tänker spela", sade han till Ron och Hermione. "Om jag inte gör det, kommer alla från Slytherin att tro att jag helt enkelt inte vågar möta Snape. Jag ska minsann visa dem ... det kommer säkert att torka bort flinet ur ansiktet på dem om vi vinner."**

"Harry, påminn mig om att ge dig lektioner om att det inte är okej att riskera sitt liv för vissa saker, okej."

"Visst Tonks… jag kommer ha hela mitt schema fullspäckat snart."

**"Bara vi slipper torka bort dig från spelplanen", sade Hermione.**

"Det fick mig känna mig så säker." Sade Harry sarkastiskt.

"Det är du som vill riskera ditt liv för att inte tappa ansiktet inför Slytherin." Fnös Oliver.

**Allt eftersom matchen närmade sig blev Harry emellertid mer och mer nervös, vad han än sade till Ron och Hermione. De övriga i laget var inte heller särskilt lugna. Tanken på att gå om Slytherin i elevhemsmästerskapen var underbar, ingen hade gjort det på nästan sju år, men skulle de få lov att göra det, med en så partisk domare?**

"Inte om han får bestämma." Mumlade Luna och Justin blinkade, sen när ogillade Luna Snape? å andra sidan gillar nästan ingen honom.

**Harry visste inte om han inbillade sig det eller inte, men vart han än gick tycktes han hela tiden stöta på Snape. Ibland undrade han till och med om Snape följde efter honom och försökte fånga in honom när han var ensam. Trolldryckslektionerna höll på att förvandlas till en sorts återkommande tortyr varje vecka, så vidrig var Snape mot Harry.**

"Vad är ditt problem Snape, vad gjorde Harry mot dig. Han är oskyldig."

"Bry dig inte Remmy, jag är van." mumlade Harry.

**Kunde Snape möjligen veta att de hade avslöjat hemligheten med De vises sten? Harry förstod inte hur han skulle kunna det - ändå hade han ibland den hemska känslan av att Snape kunde läsa andras tankar.**

"Bäst för dig att du inte gör det." Tänkte Sirius medan han morrade åt Snape som hånlog.

**När Ron och Hermione önskade Harry lycka till utanför omklädningsrummen nästa eftermiddag, förstod han att de undrade om de någonsin skulle få se honom i livet igen. Det var inte till någon större tröst precis. Harry hörde knappt ett ord av Woods uppmuntringssnack inför matchen då han drog på sig quidditchdräkten och tog fram sin Nimbus Tvåtusen, han märkte inte heller de oroliga blickarna från resten av laget.**

**"Harry, är du okej, du ser blek ut. Börjar du bli sjuk?" Frågade Angelina plötsligt och Alicia lade en hand mot hans panna innan hon skakade på huvudet.**

**"Han har inte feber i alla fall, men ****vi kanske borde kalla in någon annan…"**

"Tack Angelina, Alicia. För att hålla koll på Harry."

"Alla i laget har gjort det till vår uppgift, Harry är vår lillebror i allt utom blod. Vi kommer alltid se efter honom prof… Remus." Sirius tackade dem i sitt huvud, otroligt tacksam att några hade tagit hand om Harry när han inte hade möjligheten.

**"Nej, jag är okej… bara lite orolig med tanke på vad som hände förra matchen och med Snape som domare." Svarade Harry nervöst.**

**Under tiden hade Ron och Hermione hittat en plats på läktaren bredvid Neville, som inte kunde förstå varför de såg så sammanbitna och oroliga ut eller varför de hade tagit med sig trollstaven och trollspöt till matchen. **

"Du ska alltid ha med trollstaven över allt. Lämna aldrig trollstaven." Skrek Moody ut och de flesta rullade på sina ögon.

"Vad det än så är det svårt att kunna toppa förra matchen." Skrattade Tonks och Mrs. Weasley blängde på henne, hon borde verkligen inte uppmuntra det beteendet. Hermione rodnade och kastade försiktiga blickar mot trolldrycksläraren.

**Harry hade ingen aning om att de båda i hemlighet hade övat på benlåsningsbesvärjelsen. De hade fatt idén från Malfoy, som ju hade använt den mot Neville, och de var redo att använda den mot Snape om han visade något tecken på att vilja skada Harry.**

Alla i salen brast ut skratta förutom vissa lärare och Mrs. Weasley och Fudge.

"Jag skulle ha betalat pengar för att se det." Skrattade Sirius i sitt huvud, han var dock försiktig att inte störa sin sömniga gudson som var halvsovande.

"Du skulle göra vad?" Frågar Harry och hans ögon flyger upp.

"Det var det sista alternativet." Försvarade Ron. "Vi skulle aldrig låta honom skada dig."

"Tio poäng från Gryffindor."

"Serverus, det var i det förflutna och jag kan garantera att ingen av dem kastade något på dig. Inga poäng tas av."

"Okej, om ni hade gjort det så hade det slagit den förra matchen." Demelza kvävdes nästan på sitt skratt.

**"Glöm nu inte att du ska säga Locomotor Mortis", mumlade Hermione då Ron lät sin stav glida upp i ärmen.**

"Jag vet", fräste Ron. "Tjata inte."

"Det hjälper att tjata när jag är nervös."

"Det är okej Mione, du skulle inte vara du om du inte tjatade." Ron log åt henne och hon rodnade lätt.

**Borta i omklädningsrummet hade Wood tagit Harry avsides.**

**"Jag vill inte pressa dig, Potter, men om vi nånsin behövt fånga kvicken på ett tidigt stadium så är det nu. Gör slut på spelet innan Snape hinner döma för mycket till Hufflepuffs fördel."**

"Och han skulle göra det också." mumlade Megan, hon hatade när han var orättvis.

"**Hela skolan är där ute!" sade Fred Weasley och kikade ut genom dörren. "Till och med ... nämen, har ni sett ... Dumbledore har kommit för att titta på."**

**Harrys hjärta slog en volt i bröstet.**

"Dina organ verkar göra många konstiga saker Harry."

"Du har rätt Luna, jag kanske borde kolla upp det i en av pauserna." mumlade Harry med ett leende.

**"Dumbledore?" sade han och rusade fram till dörren för att titta. Fred hade rätt. Man kunde inte missta sig på det där silverskägget.**

**Harry kunde ha skrattat högt av lättnad. Han var trygg nu. Det fanns helt enkelt ingen möjlighet att Snape skulle våga skada honom om Dumbledore tittade på.**

"Tar tillbaka det, vissa skulle göra det oavsett om han var där eller inte." Tänkte Harry.

**"Harry, var försiktig där ute, vi skulle hata om du blev skadad, okej." mumlade Oliver plötsligt i Harrys öra och Harry nickade, en tjock klump i halsen hindrade honom från att prata.**

**Kanske det var därför som Snape såg så arg ut när lagen tågade ut på planen, någonting som också Ron lade märke till.**

**"Jag har aldrig sett Snape se så elak ut", sade han till Hermione. "Titta - där ger de sig i väg. Aj!"**

"Vad nu?" Stönade Leanne.

**Någon hade petat hårt i nacken på Ron. Det var Malfoy.**

"Ni tre har världens sämsta tur." Skrockade Dean och två utav trio blängde på honom.

"**A, förlåt, Weasley, jag såg inte att du var där."**

"Här kör vi igen." Suckade Bill.

"Men borde inte en äldre elev eller en prefekt kunna ingripa." Påpekade Kingsley.

"Det är bara det auror Shacklebolt, vi satte oss så långt ifrån dem som möjligt med tanke på vad vi hade planerat i fall något hände." Hermione rodnade lätt.

"Det är sant, och snälla kalla mig Kingsley." Han blinkade diskret åt gruppen.

**Malfoy flinade brett mot Crabbe och Goyle.**

**"Undrar hur länge Potter sitter kvar på sin kvast den här gången? Nån som vill slå vad? Kanske du, Weasley?"**

"Du ber bara om besvär Malfoy, om du lämnade andra ifred skulle du kanske ha fler vänner." sade Tonks, rak på saken som alltid.

**Ron svarade inte; Snape hade just beviljat Hufflepuff ett straff-kast därför att George Weasley hade slagit till en dunkare i riktning mot honom.**

"George, hur vågar du försöka skada din professor. Du borde respektera honom."

"Men det var en jagare från Hufflepuff bakom honom mamma." Protesterade George innan han tillade i en viskning. "Det var i alla fall det fem minuter tidigare." Och förtjänade några skratt från de som hörde.

** Hermione, som satt och höll tummarna i knät, hade blicken stadigt fast på Harry, som cirklade runt spelet som en hök medan han höll utkik efter kvicken.**

**"Vet ni hur jag tror att de väljer ut folk till Gryffindors lag?" sade Malfoy med hög röst några minuter senare, då Snape beviljade Hufflepuff ytterligare ett straffkast utan någon som helst anledning.**

"Och det är därför man inte låter en professor som Snape döma, om någon ska döma ska det vara madam Hooch eller möjligtvist professor McGonagall, båda av dem spelar inte på favoriter." Påpekar Oliver och de flesta i salen nickade.

**"De tar folk som de tycker synd om. Titta, där är Potter, som inte har några föräldrar, **

Ganska många sträckte sig efter sin trollstav/trollspö och blängde ilsket på den blonda pojken. Hur vågar han mobba någon för att vara föräldralös. Sirius morrade ljudligt.

**och sen är det Weasleys, som inte har några pengar –**

"Kan du inte komma med något nytt material?" Hånade Ginny.

**du borde också vara med i laget, Longbottom, du har ju inget förstånd."**

"Han har i alla fall fler vänner än vad du har Malfoy." Snäste Luna, den sista kommentaren tog hon verkligen till sig.

**Neville blev knallröd i ansiktet men vände sig om på sitsen och såg rakt på Malfoy.**

**"Jag är värd tolv såna som du, Malfoy", stammade han.**

"Berätta det för honom Nev." Jublade DA.

Ron log självbelåtet "Vänta bara, det blir bättre."

**Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle tjöt av skratt, men Ron, som fortfarande inte vågade ta blicken från spelet, sade:**

**"Stå på dig mot honom, Neville."**

**"Longbottom, om förståndet var av guld skulle du vara fattigare än Weasley, och det vill inte säga lite."**

"Jag bryr mig inte om i fall du försöker förändra dig, du lämnar mina vänner ifred tills du kan uppföra dig." Fräste Luna ilsket och stirrade på Malfoy som nervöst flyttade lite på sig..

**Rons nerver var redan på bristningsgränsen av oro för Harry.**

**"Jag varnar dig, Malfoy - ett enda ord till ..."**

"Kom igen Ron, slå bara till honom." Fräste Bill, han var seriöst trött på Malfoys attityd.

**"Ron!" sade Hermione plötsligt. "Harry!"**

**"Va? Var?"**

**Harry hade plötsligt gjort en uppseendeväckande störtdykning, som fick åskådarmassan att flämta och heja. Hermione ställde sig upp med sina korsade tummar i munnen, då Harry susade mot marken som en kula skjuten ur en kanon.**

**"Du har tur, Weasley, Potter har tydligen fatt syn på pengar på marken!" sade Malfoy. Rons tålamod brast. Innan Malfoy hann fatta vad som hände, kastade sig Ron över honom och brottade omkull honom på marken. **

Alla Rons syskon började jubla och heja på Ron i boken, Percy slutade snabbt när han såg blicken Umbrigde skickade honom och han återvände genast till ett likgiltigt ansikte. Mr. Weasley skickade ett leende åt Ron när inte såg något medan lärarna försökte se ogillande ut men om man tittade noga kunde man se deras mungipor rycka till uppåt.

"Det är viktigt att stå upp för sig själv." Sade Mrs. Weasley till slut och Ron stirrade på henne med öppen mun, han hade förväntat sig en uppläxning.

**Neville tvekade men klättrade sedan över ryggstödet på sin sits för att hjälpa honom.**

"Som sagt, Harry sade att jag var värd något så trodde jag verkligen på det. Han är en bra ledare." Neville rodnade när jublet hade ökat.

**"Heja Harry!" skrek Hermione och hoppade upp på sitsen för att se när Harry susade rakt mot Snape - hon lade inte ens märke till att Malfoy och Ron rullade runt under hennes sits, eller smällarna och tjuten som kom från den virvel av knytnävar som var Neville, Crabbe och Goyle.**

"Jag kan bli lite besatt. Jag var orolig för Harry." mumlade Hermione

"Jag är säker på att Harry är tacksam för det." Remus log mjukt åt sin brorson som hade somnat ihop kurrade mot Snuffels som såg ut att vakta honom vaksamt.

**Uppe i luften vände sig Snape om på sin kvast precis i tid för att se någonting mörkrött skjuta förbi och missa honom med bara några centimeter - i nästa sekund hade Harry rätat upp kvasten ur dykningen med armen lyft i triumf och med handen sluten i ett fast grepp om kvicken.**

"Han borde ha knuffat av Snape." mumlade Neville och Hermione gömde sitt ansikte i Rons axel medan hon kvävdes på sitt skratt.

**Läktarna exploderade; det måste vara rekord, ingen kunde minnas att kvicken någonsin hade fångats så snabbt.**

"Vilken tid." frågade Charlie ivrigt och stirrade runt sig.

"Den officiella tiden var fem minuter och tjugotre sekunder." Levererade madam Hooch och de som inte sett matchen stirrade på den sovande pojken i chock.

"Ska han spela professionellt?" frågade Charlie upphetsat.

"Han skulle antagligen gilla det, men han har en annan dröm… och lite opraktiskt med mordförsöken a Snakeface, som Harry kallar honom just nu."

"Han är inte tillbaka." Utropade Fudge och Hermione rullade på sina ögon.

"Snälla, han har väl inte sagt det till hans ansikte." Bad Tonks oroligt och Ron skakade på sitt huvud.

**"Ron! Ron! Var är du? Spelet är över! Harry har vunnit! Vi har vunnit! Gryffindor leder!" skrek Hermione gällt medan hon dansade upp och ner på sitsen och kramade Parvati Patil i raden framför.**

"Du glömde nämna att du föll över stolen jag satt på ramlade ner i Padamas knä." Skrattade Lavender lågt.

**Harry hoppade av sin kvast, några decimeter från marken. Han kunde inte tro det. Han hade gjort det - spelet var över; det hade varat i knappt fem minuter. Då Gryffindorarna kom utströmmande på planen såg han Snape landa i närheten, vit i ansiktet och med hopknipna läppar - sedan kände Harry en hand på sin axel och tittade upp i Dumbledores leende ansikte.**

**"Bra gjort", sade Dumbledore tyst, så att bara Harry kunde höra det. "Roligt att se att du inte har gått och ruvat över den där spegeln ... att du har hållit dig sysselsatt ... alldeles utmärkt ..."**

"Din jubelidiot, hur dum är du? Du drar inte upp något sådant för… jag sade det där högt va?" Frågade Tonks generat när alla stirrade på henne och Remus nickade skrattande och Tonks log mot honom, hon älskade när han skrattade.

**Snape spottade bittert på marken.**

**En stund senare lämnade Harry ensam omklädningsrummet för att ta med sig sin Nimbus Tvåtusen tillbaka till kvastboden. Han kunde inte minnas att han någonsin hade varit lyckligare. Han hade verkligen gjort någonting att vara stolt över nu - ingen kunde längre säga att han bara var ett berömt namn.**

**"**Du har så mycket att vara stolt över." Tänkte Sirius och drog filten som Tonks trollat fram tätare runt Harry.

**Kvällsluften hade aldrig doftat så ljuvligt. Han gick över det fuktiga gräset och återupplevde den sista timmen i tankarna, som var ett enda lyckligt virrvarr: Gryffindorare som sprang fram och lyfte upp honom på sina axlar; Ron och Hermione som skuttade upp och ner på avstånd, Ron som hurrade med blodet rinnande ur näsan.**

"Jag var okej mamma, bara näsblod." Försäkrade Ron när han såg hennes oroliga ansikte.

**Harry hade kommit fram till boden. Han lutade sig mot trädörren och tittade upp mot Hogwarts med fönstren som glödde röda i solnedgången. Gryffindor i ledningen. Han hade gjort det, han hade visat Snape ...**

**Och på tal om Snape ...**

"Vad nu?" Stönade DA.

**En figur med övertäckt huvud kom hastigt nerför slottstrappan. Den ville tydligen inte bli sedd och vandrade så snabbt som möjligt mot den förbjudna skogen.**

"Det är bäst för honom att han inte gör vad jag tror han kommer göra." Snäste Snape.

"Och vad skulle Harry göra?" Frågade Remus nyfiket men fick inget svar.

**Tankarna på segern försvann när Harry betraktade den. Han kände igen den lömskt smygande gången. **

"Du kände igen honom på grund av gångstilen?"

"Seamus, Harry sover, jag tror knappast att han kommer svara dig. Men ja, Harry känner igen personer genom sådana saker." Fnös Ron.

**Snape, som smet in i skogen medan alla andra satt och åt middag - vad var det som försiggick? Harry hoppade upp på sin Nimbus Tvåtusen igen och susade i väg. Då han tyst gled fram över slottet såg han hur Snape springande tog sig in i skogen. Han följde efter.**

"Varför?" Stönade Mrs. Weasley. "Varför kunde han bara inte gå tillbaka till slottet?"

"Det är i hans blod att vara nyfiken, både Lily och James var nyfikna, samma sak med hans farföräldrar." Förklarade Remus med ett leende.

**Träden var så tjocka att han inte kunde se vart Snape hade tagit vägen. Han flög i cirklar, lägre och lägre, och strök förbi de översta trädgrenarna tills han hörde röster. Han gled mot dem och landade ljudlöst i ett jättehögt bokträd.**

Qudditchfantasterna visslade imponerade, det var ingen lätt sak att klara av.

**Han klättrade försiktigt ut på en av grenarna med ett fast grepp om kvasten och försökte se genom löven.**

**I en skuggig glänta nedanför stod Snape, men han var inte ensam. Quirrell var också där.**

"Du verkar ha en massa samtal med andra män på avskilda platser professor." Nämnde Luna och alla vände sig om gapande mot henne.

"Jag kan inte tro att hon nyss sade det." Freds mun är vidöppen medan han stirrar på den blonda flickan och George reste sig upp.

"Luna, vi har länge ansett dig en vän, men vi skulle vilja göra det officiellt. Luna, vill du bli vår vän." Luna strålade upp mot honom och skakade hans hand. "Jag skulle älska att ha fler vänner."

Remus och Tonks lutade sig mot varandra medan de skrattade. "Hon har en poäng, Snape." Påpekade varulven när han lyckades få tillräckligt med luft.

"Jag tänker inte hedra det med ett svar." Hånade Snape men en svag rodnad täckte hans vanligtvis så bleka kinder. Dumbledore fick till slut ställa sig upp för att alla skulle sluta skratta så läsningen kunde fortsätta, även om det tog ett tag för honom eftersom han som alla professorer också hade börjat skratta åt den blonda flickans kommentar.

**Harry kunde inte urskilja hans ansiktsuttryck, men han stammade värre än någonsin. Harry ansträngde sig för att höra vad de sade.**

"Eller så skulle du kunna gå och fira med dina vänner." Erbjöd Mrs. Weasley hoppfullt.

**"... v-vet inte v-varför du v-v-ville att vi skulle m-m-mötas just här av alla p-p-platser, Severus ..."**

"Därför att han åkte fast förra gången." Mumlade Flitwick och lärarbordet brast ner i skratt till elevernas förvirring som inte hade hört kommentaren. Snape bara blängde bara surt på sina kollegor.

**"A, jag tyckte vi skulle hålla det här för oss själva", sade Snape med iskall röst. "Eleverna bör ju trots allt inte känna till De vises sten."**

"Sannerligen inte." Utbrast McGonagall och stirrade strängt på trion, men hennes blick mjuknade en aning när den nådde den sovande formen av Harry.

"Det året bevisades det att det verkligen inte går att ha hemligheter här på Hogwarts. " Suckade Sprout men till lärarnas förvåning så utbytte tvillingarna, Remus oh det två vakna i trion blickar och de stönade nästan igen. Det spelade ingen roll vad för slags hemlighet de skulle kunna tänkas ha, det bådade inget gott.

**Harry lutade sig fram. Quirrell mumlade någonting. Snape avbröt honom.**

**"Har du kommit på hur man ska ta sig förbi Hagrids hemska odjur än?"**

De flesta eleverna började sända Snape misstänksamma blickar och de flyttade sig obemärkt längre ifrån honom.

**"... m-m-men Severus, jag ..."**

**"Du vill väl inte ha mig till fiende, Quirrell", sade Snape och tog ett steg mot honom.**

"Jag förstår varför de tror Snape var den onda killen." mumlade Kingsley.

"**Jag v-vet inte v-vad du ..."**

**"Du vet utmärkt väl vad jag menar."**

**En uggla hoade ljudligt och Harry var nära att ramla ner ur trädet. Han återvann balansen just i tid för att höra Snape säga: "... lite av dina hokuspokuskonster. Jag väntar."**

Alla stönade. "Vi missade säkert något viktigt där." muttrade Ernie.

**"M-men jag k-k-kan inte ..."**

**"Nå, då så", avbröt Snape honom. "Vi ska snart ha ett nytt litet samtal, när du haft tid att tänka över saker och ting och bestämt vem du ska vara lojal mot."**

**Han drog upp manteln över huvudet och stegade ut ur gläntan. Det var nästan mörkt nu, men Harry kunde se Quirrell stå där alldeles stilla som om han var förstenad.** **"Harry, var har du varit?" skrek Hermione.**

"Jag visste inte vad jag skulle tänka, han hade varit borta så länge och alla ur laget sade att han lämnat omklädningsrummet." Förklarade hon.

"Hon fick mig övertygad om att Slytherin laget hade fått tag på honom för hämnd." Ron rullade sina ögon åt det och ganska många fnittrade. "Jag var just på väg ut för att leta efter honom."

"Eftersom Harry sover, tillåt mig. "Verkligen?" Neville gjorde sina ögon stora och fulla av överraskning.

**"Vi vann! Du vann! Vi vann!" tjöt Ron och dunkade Harry i ryggen. "Och jag gav Malfoy en blåtira och Neville försökte klara av Crabbe och Goyle på egen hand! Han är fortfarande alldeles borta, men madam Pomfrey säger att han hämtar sig snart igen - tala om att visa Slytherinarna! **

"Jag glömde tacka er för det, jag och Tracy retade Malfoy i veckor för att ha fått stryk av två Gryffindors trotts att de var tre." Daphne ler lyckligt medan Tracy skrattar åt minnet.

**Alla väntar på dig i sällskapsrummet, vi har en fest där, Fred och George stal några tårtor och sånt från köket."**

**"Strunt i det nu", sade Harry andlöst. "Kom, så letar vi reda på ett tomt rum, vänta bara tills ni får höra det här ..."**

**Han försäkrade sig om att Peeves inte var i rummet innan han stängde dörren bakom dem, och sedan berättade han för dem vad han hade sett och hört.**

"Självklart. Berättar allt för varandra."

"Vi funkar bara så, vi kan allt som är nödvändigt att veta… eller vi trodde det i Harrys fall. Han nämnde aldrig något om Dursleyfamiljen." muttrade Ron.

**"Så vi hade rätt, det är De vises sten, och Snape försöker tvinga Quirrell att hjälpa honom få tag i den. Han frågade om han visste hur man skulle ta sig förbi Fluffy, och han sa nånting om Quirrells 'hokuspokus' - jag tror att det finns andra saker som vakar över stenen förutom Fluffy, kanske massor med förtrollningar, och Quirrell har nog läst nån besvärjelse mot svartkonster som Snape behöver bryta ..."**

"Han är alldeles för smart för sitt egna bästa." mumlade Remus, inte för att han skulle önska något annat. "Och väldigt lik båda sina föräldrar när det gäller frågor."

"Verkligen?" Frågade Hermione ytterst intresserad.

"Ja, ingen av dem kan låta bli att ställa massor med frågor… fast Harry är mycket värre än någon av dem. Lily och James var som en moster och morbror åt mig när jag var liten, de var barnvakt åt mig."

"Där har vi svar varför en del saker verkade likna marodörernas stil trots att det var Tonks som låg bakom det." muttrade Sprout till Flitwick som nickade rappt.

**"Du menar alltså att Stenen bara är säker så länge som Quirrell gör motstånd mot Snape?" sade Hermione förfärat.**

**"På tisdag nästa vecka är den nog borta", sade Ron**

Fnysningar hördes runt om i salen åt Rons sista mening.

"Och det var slutet på kapitlet." Sade Binns tyst och stängde boken. Till allas förvåning var Harry den enda som hade somnat.

* * *

Har ingen aning om när nästa kapitel kommer men jag ska först uppdatera min andra så... ja, det dröjer kanske två till fyra veckor eller mer i värsta fall... beror på vädret faktiskt, om det är fint kmr jag nog bara sola


End file.
